Saudade
by GreenNinja23
Summary: In the new apocalyptic world, Annabeth Chase wants nothing more to find her family. When she stumbles across Percy Jackson and his small group of survivors, she finds something she didn't know she was looking for. Follow this ragtag group, as they try to find a safe place to call home; fighting through the monsters knocking on their door. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

She scrambled to get back on her feet as the corpses approached her. They were growling and snapping their decaying jaws at the mere sight of her; their rotting arms reaching out. With a pained hiss she lifted herself up and grabbed her knife. Without thinking she sunk her blade into the closet one's skull and made a break for it. She ran as fast as her wounded and tired body would carry her, leaving those monsters behind her with every step.

Annabeth tried not to panic as she ran but her situation was almost suffocating her with fear. She was alone with nowhere to go. She was left for dead; no supplies and no clue where she was. So she started walking. This put her a little behind in her plan to find her family but she knows they're alive and waiting for her to return. So she kept moving. The last rays of day barely offered support as she trekked through the heavily shaded woods. Her crossbow was slung over her shoulder and her knife was tucked safely into a pouch attached to her leg. She had weapons but she was running out of time.

When a cabin came into sight she about jumped for joy; knowing that would cause her pain instead of anything else, she settled for a small, relived smile instead. After checking the area and making sure there weren't any more lurkers she hurried inside. The place was small; barely the size of a normal bedroom but it was more than enough for the night. She firmly shut the door behind her and moved the dresser to block it. There was a small window in the back of the cabin and she made sure to shut the curtains to avoid the walkers seeing her.

A twin bed was pressed up against the right wall of the cabin and she sighed in relief when it was blood-free and relatively clean. She set her crossbow on the floor next to the bed and started to look through the dresser and side table for anything of use. She hadn't eaten in twenty six hours and her stomach was cramping from the lack of food. She pulled on a light blue hoodie from the dresser; two sizes smaller then what she was months ago, and shrugged on some old jeans. They were a little tight but they were clean and free of the mud, dirt and blood of the world outside.

Annabeth pocketed the matches that were in the side table and crossed the room and over to the bed. Almost hesitantly she lowered herself onto the cold mattress and tried to contain a load moan of contentment. It was almost surreal; the bliss she was feeling just by finally being off her feet. She adjusted herself and pulled the blanket over her trembling body. With another quick glance at the barricaded door and closed window she shut her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

0~0~0~0~0

The world had changed so much in only six months. The outbreak hadn't been a cause for concern when it first started. Minimal people were growing sick and were hospitalize. They would die a few days later; leaving their doctors stumped and be sent to the morgue. It wasn't until three weeks in that things started to get bad. The government and the media had been silent on the walking bodies and left the public in the dark. When gunned down robbers and the sickly elders started walking again after their heart stopped; everything was cracked wide open.

The world was sent into chaos.

Very quickly the police and government lost control of the survivors and everyone seemed to lose their minds. Businesses were shutting down and all thought of control and order was thrown out the window. While military was trying to contain this new, incurable virus, the unaffected were free to do as they please. They were transferred into one of four people.

The first; the cowards. People were barricading themselves in their homes and blocking out any hope of escape inside and out; or at least that's what they thought they were doing. In reality they were panicking in their living rooms while the rest of the population was wreaking havoc. Afraid of both the living and undead and taking minimal procedures to protect themselves they were quickly wiped out.

The second: the looters. Seeing the new, apocalyptic world and not realizing it wasn't going to be a temporary thing, people started to steal the unimportant things. Large TVs, expensive games and clothes were all taken; never to be used seeing as the power was shut off. They died off pretty quickly too; their minds were filled with greed instead of survival. The walkers had gotten most of them.

The third; the killers. Bloodshed was something these people thrived off of. By the third month most of the world was gone; dead in the ground or dead walking among us. The killers would easily wipe out any walkers or _humans_ standing in their way. For a while it seemed the world belonged to the deadly and unstable. But they too had fallen to the walkers eventually. Everyone does.

The last and final group is the one Annabeth Chase has found herself in; the survivors. They put surviving before anything else. Food, water, clothes and a finding a safe place to sleep is their main priority. This group doesn't have many members and it's hard to tell just how many of them are still out there but they are strong and determined. They keep fighting until the last breath and that's the only thing that's kept them alive this long.

Annabeth stirred and her eyes pop open as she quickly sits up in bed. She frowned when she heard the growls and banging on the door; they've found her. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her crossbow off the floor. She didn't know how many are on the other side of the wood but by the rattling of the hinges she can guess too many to take down by herself. Quietly she creeps over to the window and pulls it open. Walkers, thankfully, aren't on this side of the cabin. With tired limbs she hoists herself through the window and out into the unknown.

This is her life now; constantly running away trying to find a safe place to lay her head for the night. For every one survivor there seems to be hundreds of walkers. The world is theirs now; she's simply looking for her place in it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Welcome to my newest story! Saudade is my new zombie apocalypse story. When looking for a title I stumbled across the word Saudade. If you look it up it says;**

 **"Saudade** is a word in Portuguese and Galician (from which it entered Spanish) that claims no direct translation in English. It describes a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return."

 **And if you read the summary and know anything about me you'll know this is a Percabeth story. What word could be better to describe what's going to happen in this story? They're struggling to find a safe place to live; something they don't know is possible. And they long for the life they had before; one without walking monsters trying to eat them; but they know that will never return.**

 **Ehhhh? Eh? C'mon good right? :D**

 **So let's review it up huh? I already have the first five chapters typed up ( I was excited) so I'm only asking for ten reviews before I update it again. As soon as I hit ten reviews I'll update. Deal?**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories! I'm actually updating again! :D**

 **Hope we can have another fun ride together guys.**

 **-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Looky here! Updating after ten reviews! Just like I promised :) This is great! Getting ten reviews on the first day. I'm so excited to get this story under way. Again I've already typed up the first couple of chapters. I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter. I'm going to start doing review responses again. I did it for Music Will Save You and I wanna bring it back! I'm also going to ask questions down at the bottom of each chapter; I did that for the first few chapters of Where The Light Is but kinda lost it; I wanna bring that back too! :D**

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! I love zombie stories too. While I'm a sucker for romance; I love light angst better. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: Thank you! I watch the walking dead with my dad all the time! I want to address something though; while Annabeth has a crossbow I'm going to make this its own story; I don't want to copy the walking dead. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _Finding Adventures: Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_

 _ZombieKiller1995: Thanks so much! I love zombies and PJO too! (obviously) Hope you enjoy!_

 _AFincorporated: Thanks! I'm glad your excited! I hope you enjoy!_

 _clo7615: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _MehScrewIt: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! This was a pretty quick update dontcha think? :D_

 _00-WisE-GirL-00: I love them too! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _Friskeyfangirls:_ _Thanks! I remembered your review. While I love the seven heroes they won't all be apart of this story. You'll meet the main heroes in this chapter and the others will be mentioned lightly wayyyy later in the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _NikolaDiAngelo: Here you go! Hope you enjoy!_

 **For some reason in my emails I got like fourteen notifications about reviews but only ten showed up. I apologize if I didn't respond to your review; it hasn't shown up in the story reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Percy lifted his gun into position as his eyes glanced over to his cousins; Thalia grinned when she met his eyes and waved her metal bat around teasingly. Jason waited for his signal and Percy slowly nodded his head as a clear 'go ahead'. He glanced through the window of the gas station and he only saw one walker on the floor. Jason slowly opened the door and rushed forward to slam a blade into the corpses head before it could even lift its arms up.

Thalia and Jason silently crept forward to check the back of the store while Percy checked the front. No more walkers were inside and they worked quickly to grab anything of use. Piper and Alice are waiting in the truck and they wanted to hurry.

They've done this dance so many times before. Nothing needed to be said; no clarifications needed to be made. They had been a family before the fall of civilization; and now they're a family of survivors. They've lost parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins. They've experienced too much loss and now they have something bigger at risk; something they all desperately want to protect.

Percy has just turned twenty eight when the outbreak had started. He was content living in his small two bedroom house a few houses down from his mom and he was content with his simple job as a high school gym coach. He realized early on that he wasn't one to stick out; people simply didn't want him around. He was awkward and shy and he just couldn't find what he was looking for. He felt unvalued and weak. He was smarter than people gave him credit for though; he could think rationally in a desperate situation. He had become the leader of their group simply because he knew how to keep them safe.

Jason had been the complete opposite. He was the popular one in high school; varsity football quarterback and prom king. He had the whole school in the palm of his hand and he didn't even realize it. He had met Piper during senior year, while Thalia and Percy had been juniors, and had instantly fallen in love with her. He had taken over his father's auto shop after he finished college and shortly after made a home with Piper. He was the brawns of the group; he was strong enough to bash a walker's skull in with one hit.

Thalia didn't have anything really figured out before the end of the world. She had finished high school and was thinking about applying to college when it all ended. She was working two jobs to pay rent for Percy's second bedroom and seemed content with her easy going life. She had explored the world for two years; she needed to know what other parts of the country were like; she loved adventure. Her heart had been scared from multiple bad breakups and she had sworn off men forever at twenty four. She was happy living the way she was. She was the navigator of the group, her knowledge of maps and living without electronics proved useful. She had fallen into position as Percy's second in command as Jason's priorities shifted.

Piper Mclean-Grace has been sweet and caring her entire life. After being bullied up until she graduated, she knew a mean soul when she saw one and she never wanted to make anyone feel as badly as she did. She wanted to help people; and she seemed to have a calming effect on anyone willing to listen to her. She had met Percy before she met Jason and had instantly taking a liking to him; despite the fact no one else seemed to. Piper and Jason had stayed together throughout her college years because she had picked a school close to home. Once she had finished school for good she had gotten a job as a nurse. She had Alice when she was twenty five. It was one of the happiest days of her life.

Piper had seen the outbreak when it first started and had warned her husband that something wasn't right. She didn't think it would spiral into something like this. Everything seemed to have fallen too quickly. Piper was the mother-figure of the group and given her medical training, the healer if someone were to get hurt.

Together the four of them felt unstoppable.

Nothing had been out of the ordinary when the walkers had broken free. The Jackson and Grace family had been celebrating Percy's birthday at the park with their close friends, Grover Underwood and Rachel Dare, when two walkers had emerged from the trees and taken a chunk out of Percy's mother's shoulder before anyone could blink.

The next few minutes were a blur as everyone ran screaming. Things were being knocked over and spilled and the sound of growling and chewing was loud in Percy's ears. The image of his mother being eaten alive in front of him was forever burned in his mind. Her blood was splashed acrossed the grass and he was standing there numb as Thalia tried to tug him away. When he finally came to his senses he followed Thalia through the crowd and grabbed the bat they were going to use for his piñata. He could hear Jason calling out desperately for Alice and Piper and he had taken off. Thalia went to the right to grab her brother and Percy went to the left to try and find his family.

Piper was holding Alice tightly in her arms as she tried to find a weapon to defend herself. She was crying and screaming as a walker stumbled towards her. Percy, seeing red as it got closer, acted without thinking and slammed the bat into the monster's skull until it stopped moving. Once Piper was safe he had doubled over and spewed his stomach's contents on the grass. Piper had hugged him and sobbed worriedly into his shirt before he pulled her off and tried to find anyone else alive.

He could see people diving into their cars and driving off without them. He could see blood and human organs spread across the park as innocent people were torn apart. Percy had tried to help as Grover was taken down trying to protect his girlfriend. But the walking corpse had already ripped his chest open by the time Percy could even take a step forward. He tried to call out to Rachel as she ran into the forest surrounding them but she hadn't heard him and he couldn't chase her.

He used his bat to smack away three walkers before they finally made it to Jason's SUV. Thalia had spotted them running for it and had tugged Jason towards the car as she kicked away anything biting at her. Once they were all tucked into the vehicle Jason had sped away until they were close enough to Percy and Thalia's house.

"They're all gone…." Percy whispered as his eyes drifted to the direction of the park.

"We got bigger problems." Thalia snapped as everyone took in the gruesome sight. Walkers were feeding on people in the middle of the road and people were fighting desperately to get to their cars; ready to abandon their now unsafe homes.

So they drove forward, never stopping to look back. They had spent one night at Jason's and Piper's house to gather supplies and weapons and then they moved on. They looked for anywhere safe to stay for at least a night but the dead always seem to catch up to them.

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts and got back to work. After stuffing practically every food item on the shelves into his bag, Percy let out a low whistle and Thalia and Jason hurried to meet him at the front door. They gave small nods and Percy grinned. Finally; they could get some food in their stomachs.

The trio rushed back out the doors and towards the large truck. Piper was sitting in the driver's seat; as instructed, and waiting. She grinned when she saw her husband, sister-in-law and best friend coming back with bags of food. She turned to smile back at her four year old daughter Alice, who gave her a toothy grin in return. When Percy came and knocked on her window, she opened her door and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you." She cooed as she reached to dig through his bag. Jason playfully scoffed at her side and she turned to flash him a quick smile. Percy was already in the driver seat when she turned back around. Piper climbed into the back with Jason and Alice while Thalia rode shotgun; a map already positioned in her hand.

"Okay we got nothing but road for quite a few miles." Thalia mumbled discouraged. "We can stop here for the night or try and find something in two hours; the sun is gonna set soon."

Percy chewed on his lip thoughtfully; his eyes glancing back at his second cousin. Alice was cuddling into her mother's side and adjusting her SpongeBob blanket tighter around herself. She was a perfect mixture of both her parents. She had her blonde hair tied back into a bun on the top of her head, her dark brown eyes fluttering shut. Her skin was partially sun kissed due to Jason's almost pure white skin mixing with Piper's tan. With an almost defeated sigh Percy turned off the car and turned around. He looked at Jason and gestured inside.

"We'll stay here for the night and take off at first light. We're all exhausted and I don't like the idea of driving aimlessly in the dark."

Jason nodded and whistled to Thalia, who was still looking over the map. She glanced at up at the mirror to look at Jason.

"Get the walker out of there before I bring Alice in." He told her quickly, his eyes glancing down to see his daughter looking out the window, unaware of what they were saying. Thalia nodded and she and Percy ventured inside.

Piper sighed and adjusted her daughter's bun. Jason placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her collarbone to get her attention. Piper slowly turned her head to look at him only to sigh and place her head on his shoulder. He gripped her hand with one hand while the other reached over to rub his daughter's head.

"What's up?" He asked worriedly. Piper shrugged from her spot nuzzled in his neck.

"I just want to stop running. I want to find a secure place to keep Alice safe."

Understanding her worry Jason kissed her head and let his hand wander down to his wife's stomach. A baby bump was there to meet his palm and he sighed. A small smile fell across his lips when he felt a tiny jab against his hand. They figured she was in her second trimester; somewhere between five and six months.

They didn't know if she had gotten pregnant before they had begun running from the outbreak or after but Jason remembers fainting when Piper had told him. Thalia still gives him shit for it.

"Don't worry." Jason soothed. "I won't let anything happen to any of you. I promise."

Piper nodded against his skin and leaned away far enough to give him a quick kiss. He smiled against her mouth and gave her one more peck before opening the door. Piper crawled out from the middle seat after him and held her arms out to her sleepy daughter. Alice rubbed her eyes and grabbed her blanket and favorite toy before climbing into her mother's arms. Jason shut the door behind him and walked behind his family as they made their way across the road to the gas station. Alice lifted her head off her mother's shoulders and freed her hands.

 ***Daddy, are we staying?*** She signed to him, glancing at him with tired eyes. Jason smiled at his daughter and shook his head.

 ***Only for the night*** He signed back. Content with the answer Alice placed her back on Piper's shoulder and snuggled up.

Alice had been beautiful when she was born; her face was plump and pink and he was amazed that something so small had changed his life forever. Alice, however, was also two months premature; she came into the world half-way through week twenty five. After being monitored by doctors for a month and a half Jason and Piper were able to take her home. It wasn't until she failed her third hearing test that the new parents learned she couldn't hear.

It was really hard to deal with at first. They started to question and doubt everything. Was this their faults as parents? Giving her DNA that could cause this. The doctor had told them this can happen to premature babies but it didn't settle their worry. Jason and Piper were overprotective from the start but it was cranked up a thousand notches. They wouldn't take their eyes off of Alice for a second and Piper would turn on the blenders or clap behind Alice's head to try and prove she wasn't deaf.

Then they took a _really_ good look at their daughter. She was so happy almost constantly despite her disability and made friends with anyone she could. She followed her parents around mindlessly and looked at the world with such interest it was impossible to see her as underprivileged. Alice was happy the way she was and her parents finally were too. Things were of course different and they had to make some special changes to make sure Alice would have a normal life and be able to understand them but it was more than worth it.

Rubbing his own tired eyes Jason cleared his thoughts and walked into the gas station. Percy was waiting by the door and shut it behind him. With help from Thalia they pushed a large shelf of old magazines against the door. They'd be able to see any walkers coming through the window but the shelf prevented them from coming in.

Percy watched as his family settled down for the night. Jason was laying against a wall with Piper in-between his spread legs, using him as a pillow. Alice was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms and Piper adjusted her blanket around her to make sure she was warm before drifting off herself. Jason had his arms wrapped around them both protectively as he shut his eyes. Thalia was already asleep in a chair behind the counter and Percy found his own spot against the wall and got comfortable. His gun was resting in his lap and his eyes were facing the windows.

He could see the truck in the parking lot and he could see if anything was coming. He decided to take first shift of watch while the rest slept. Jason poked one eye open to stare at him.

"You know you won't be able to drive tomorrow if you're tired." He whispered accusingly. Percy smirked and shrugged.

"Then I'll wake you up in an hour or so to take watch and I'll sleep."

"Fine." Jason agreed quickly. Within seconds he was asleep again, making Percy smile.

With a sigh he went back to watching. No matter how far they ran or how safe they felt Percy knew that's all his life would be from now on; watching for the next threat.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy held Alice as Piper, Jason and Thalia prepped the truck. Thalia had stolen some gas from a car out back and it put their truck at half a tank. Jason was checking out their supplies. All their food, weapons and blankets were in the covered trunk. Piper was organizing snacks for the long drive and prepping the backseat for Alice to keep her occupied. Alice wiggled in Percy's arms and he set her down to stare at her. She smiled up at him cutely.

 ***I have to use the bathroom*** She signed quickly, even doing a little potty dance to show how bad it was. Percy smiled at her antics and whistled out to Piper. Her head popped out of the backseat.

"I'm taking Al to the bathroom!" He called out to her. She nodded.

"Alright! Just make sure you have a weapon with you!"

Percy snickered and grabbed Alice's hand leading her to the back.

"Never woulda heard her say _that_ a year ago."

He paused outside the dirty bathroom and gestured for Alice to wait. She eeped and covered her eyes with her hands. After peeking through her fingers and seeing Percy wasn't gone yet she uncovered her hands to sign to him.

 ***I don't want to see anymore monsters*** She pouted nervously. Percy smiled soothingly and ruffled her blonde hair. Her brown eyes looked up at him.

 ***I know*** He winked at her. ***But your big cousin Percy will protect you. I'll keep you safe***

 ***Promise?"** She signed slowly. She seemed so scared and it broke Percy's heart to know she'll have to toughen up and face this cruel new world.

 ***Promise.*** He signed back with a confident grin. With a small thumbs up from the little girl he turned towards the bathroom and pounded on the door. After a minute with no groaning he opened the door and sighed in relief when it saw it was clear. He gestured for Alice to enter and with another timid look in his direction she did.

He toyed with his gun as he waited for her to do her business. He started to feel awkward when a few minutes had passed and Alice had not yet come out. He really should have sent Piper with her. Before he could call out to his friend Percy noticed something in the distant. A few yards away, just coming up over a small hill was a body shuffling towards him, and another, and another. Soon five walkers were stumbling his way and it only took a few seconds for them to notice him.

Panic soon set in and realizing he only had three bullets he started to pound on the porta potty. Alice couldn't hear it but she'd feel the vibration and hopefully hurry. Percy cocked his gun and whistled out for Thalia or Jason but neither seemed to have heard. With another fierce pound on the plastic door Alice opened it and frowned at him. Now seeing the walkers were only a few feet away Percy wasted no time in grabbing Alice and racing to the car.

He could see Jason shutting the trunk and Piper climbing in the back when he rounded the corner. Alice, who was facing behind him, screamed when she saw the monsters advancing on them. Piper and Jason instantly looked up and pulled out their weapons when they saw their cousin running from walkers.

"Get in the car!" Percy demanded as he ran closer to the truck. Thalia slid into the driver's seat and started the car, waiting for Percy. She opened his door for him when he got close enough and Percy climbed in, Alice was still screaming and crying in his arms. Piper climbed into the backseat quickly and waited for Jason to follow.

With an angered grunt Jason stabbed a walker through the eye that had gotten to close. He kicked another one away from the car and practically dove into the backseat. Piper shut the door as soon as Jason was in and Thalia sped down the road. Percy reached behind him to hand Piper the distraught Alice and Jason smacked him in the back of the head.

"Where was the fucking warning whistle?" He demanded angrily as he rubbed his daughter's head soothingly as Piper shushed her. Alice was whimpering.

"I gave it as soon as I saw them!" Percy defended himself. "You must not have heard it!"

"No shit dumbass." Thalia snapped. "We would have come if we did! We could have taken them; five's shit compared to what we've fought through."

"We're trying to avoid fights Thalia." Piper argued quickly. She glanced down at her stomach before meeting Percy's eyes. "There's too much at stake now."

Percy sighed and grabbed the map.

"Which is exactly why we're going to keep searching until we have a safe place for you, Alice and that baby."

"Oh gee thanks Perce; we love you too." Jason mocked with a small smile; the argument forgotten. Thalia hummed under her breath before snapping her fingers.

"Oh Jason that reminds me!" She cooed teasingly. "I got you and Piper a little something, something. Check the blue bag."

Jason gave his sister a curious look before reaching down and pulling out a small blue bag from the floor. Thalia grinned at him from the front but her eyes were focused on the road. Jason scoffed as he pulled out the gift and Percy tried to hold back a smirk.

"Condoms Thal? Really?" He asked dryly. Thalia shrugged.

"We don't want another baby after this one do we?"

"Not in this world." Piper answered seriously. Thalia's smile faltered but quickly reformed.

"Exactly! So you're welcome! Best sister ever!"

* * *

 **How was that? :) So as you can see the main characters will be Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Jason, Piper (their daughter) and one more character. He'll come in the next chapter (I'm sure can all guess who it is. All the fangirls love him)**

 **Alrighty chapter questions!**

 **1) What would your ideal weapon be in a zombie apocalypse?**

 **2) What role do you think you'd fall into if you were in a group? Leader? Brains? Healer?**

 **3) How long do you think you'd last in a zombie apocalypse?**

 **I'd love to hear your responses! Until next time!**

 **Same deal; another ten reviews until I update again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyyyyssssss! How's it going? Here we are with yet another chapter. Seriously you guys are awesome. I got 12 reviews in one night. That's awesome sauce! *raises hand for high five* Since (again) I have the first five chapters typed out I can update this fast. I should start working on the later chapters if you guys are going to be this kickass about reviewing. I'll also start to work on When The Light Shines and Say You Like Me.**

 **Alrighty let's get these review responses done. You all seemed to enjoy my questions.**

 _AFincorporated: A lot of people said baseball bat (Thalia's weapon) but I don't understand that. Unless you're like wicked buff and crush a skull in one hit wouldn't that be a hard weapon to have? You'd waste energy trying to bash one skull in: again unless you were ripped. Oh yeah! :D the brains! Whoever isn't a zombie fan now is gonna be regretting it when they come! And haha good answer!_

 _Zombiekiler1995: See I'm with ya on the weapon. One of my older brothers just got a large sword for his birthday and I would want to use that as a weapon. No ammo needed, wouldn't make a sound and it'd be easy to jab through a walker's head! Leader huh? Good deal! and yeah it seems safer to be in a group; even if it might be small._

 _Super baller 21: *Slow clapping* You review made my day! :D seems like the way to go! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _PunksNotDeadYouAre: You'll find out who the male character is in this chapter. I love Leo too! :) (I mean really who doesn't?) and yes I'm going to keep it at ten because normally it takes a while to get that many and I need time to make the chapters! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!_

 _Sunsfinalfight: You'll see very soon! Enjoy!_

 _clo7615: Well here you are! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoyyyy! (I hope you realize I sung that out loud. Held that yyyyy like a BOSS)_

 _batmanPN: here's the next chapter my good sir! Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Horse1lover3: I'm with ya; already said it. I would want a knife and I respect you for wanting to be a leader. I probably couldn't do it._

 _NeverBeatAgainstGirls: Thank you so much! I thought it'd be nice to make them adults too. While there will be teenagers in later chapters I like the idea of writing mature people. Or well as mature as Percy and Thalia can get :D Having a car with unlimiated gas would be cool too buuutttt unfortunately that's not a thing! Haha And hey at least you're honest! I don't know how long I'd last._

 _Mona-DaughterofChaos: Well alright! :) Love the sword and props to you for being a leader and as a leader it would depend on how good your team is to see how long they would last. Enjoy the chapter._

 _TurquoiseCrystal: Smart! Yes its one of them! All the fangirls coo over either of them don't they? :) Enjoy the chapter!_

 _ResidentOfCabin6: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Seriously I respect your choice but I don't understand why people would want bats (explained in the top review response) but hey! If it works for you, who am I to judge? Enjoy the chapter! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

 _If I were to answer the questions I would use either my bow (bow and arrows) or my brother's sword. Easy and quiet weapons that I already know how to use well. I would be like a right hand man or something, not a leader but I'd play at least some role in the group and honestly I feel like I would live fairly long because my brothers and I have planned all this out and I'd have a group from the get go and I'm a good shot with my bow XD._

* * *

Annabeth had been with her family when the walkers had broken free. She had simply grabbed one of her younger brothers and followed her dad and step mom, who had grabbed the other twin, out the door. They had lived off of stale chips, Chex Mix and water for a month or two before they ran into Luke and his band of survivors. They had created a camp and it had been surrounded by two layers of barricades and fences; the walkers couldn't get in. Things had been almost too perfect inside the walls of Acheron.

Then of course, as all good things do, it ended.

Luke had been interested in her from the second he saw her. Annabeth didn't see it as a big deal; it was the end of the world. What else did she have to do? She didn't have to worry about walkers and she didn't have to worry about food. Her family was safe because of this man; the least she could do was share his bed with him. He had eagerly accepted her and she didn't see it as anything other than that; Annabeth didn't see him as her boyfriend and she thought he felt the same. But he started treating her like a wife; a wife he didn't want around. He would demand she clean his house and make his meals and push her around if she didn't do it fast enough. She wasn't weak; she didn't deserve this. And she made sure to tell him so. He wasn't happy and within the week she was kicked out of the camp; her family in tow.

She couldn't let her family go back on the road. Her twin half-brothers were barely ten. Being out in a world where monsters were very real was dangerous. She wanted to keep them safe. Annabeth begged Luke to let her family back in; she'd go but she needed them to stay. He had agreed but they needed to go and get supplies from a grocery store a few miles away before he would open the gate. _Earning their keep_ is what he had called it.

Well when they had gotten to the store they had found it overrun and Annabeth was separated from her family. They had run back towards the camp and she promised to double back and meet up with them later; it was just taking a little longer than expected. When she had gotten close enough to the camp she had been knocked out from behind and woke up in that damn forest. She didn't know how far away she was; she didn't even know if she was still in the same state.

Annabeth gritted her teeth at the memory but kept her eyes and ears open as she crept to the abandoned auto shop. It was rusting and had lost three of the letters on its large sign. The faded green words now read ' _Ato sh'_ on the top of the building. She knew she had a few walkers on the road behind her and she didn't want to waste her limited arrows on them or try and fight through them with her knife.

After glancing in the windows and cursing at the lack of light in the room she made her way to the back entrance. The door wasn't locked and she was almost excited as she opened it. Her crossbow was up and she scoped through the building on edge until she deemed it safe. With a tired sigh she blocked up the door she had come in through and started searching for food in the dirty, dark auto shop.

The building wasn't small; it even had an upstairs but it was nothing but concrete and cold. Annabeth doubted anyone had really taken care of it before the outbreak because all the paint was chipping and rust seemed to be anywhere it could grow. The upstairs had nothing but tools, and while a hammer was nice to have to bash a walker's skull with, it wasn't worth grabbing. It wasn't the perfect weapon.

When Annabeth had walked into the manager's office she was surprised to see a makeshift bed in the corner of the room. A bag of clothes was stuffed into the corner, along with a camping lantern and duct tape. Annabeth leaned down to press her hands against the mattress and the two blankets on top of it and frowned when it was slightly warm. Someone had slept there and they had left very recently. Someone had made this place their safe haven and she needed to leave before they got back.

As quickly as she could Annabeth stood up and ran out of the office. She tried to find the front door as she walked out into the main area but froze when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her. Her skin erupted in goosebumps and Annabeth lifted her armed crossbow and spun around in a second, aiming the weapon directly at the head of the human coming towards her.

The boy smirked and held up his hands almost tauntingly. He was wearing all black clothes, making his pale skin looking even lighter and his dark hair was falling into his even darker eyes. Annabeth eyed him wearily; he could be no older than twenty. She could easily see the large sword strapped to his back and she raised an eyebrow when he lifted the strap and slid it onto the floor. He placed a bag down in front of him and Annabeth's stomach growled when she saw a few apples sticking out from the top; he had found food.

"Hey." The boy greeted casually, as if having a crossbow pointed at him was an everyday thing. "How about you don't shoot me…and I share some of my food with you."

While that sounded more than wonderful, her stomach was growling again at the thought of eating, there was too much at stake. She didn't know this kid; she didn't know what he planned to do.

"How do I know you won't kill me as soon as I put my crossbow away?" Annabeth asked with narrowed eyes. She knew not to trust anyone unless they earned it.

"You don't kill me, I don't kill you." He answered dully; no threat in his tone. Annabeth slowly lowered her crossbow but kept it tightly gripped in her hand. The boy seemed to notice but it only caused his smirk to grow wider.

"The name's Nico." He introduced as he started to dig through the bag of food. He pulled out an apple and held it. "You?"

"Annabeth." She muttered lowly, her eyes on the apple in his hand. With a satisfied grin Nico tossed the apple to her and grabbed one for himself.

"So _Annabeth_ you plan on sticking around or is this a temporary visit?" He asked as he moved around the room. She had realized he had more than one lantern until he turned on three and placed them right outside of the manager's office. Her eyes darted to the windows and wondered if the walkers could see they light; they probably could. She quickly moved the lanterns inside the office and shut two of them off. Nico stared at her silently.

"They can see the light and they'll know we're in here." She whispered as an explanation. Nico laughed and shook his head. He eyed her again as he took a bite out of his apple.

"They aren't that smart. They're brain dead."

"But they're walking aren't they?" Annabeth snapped back, her insides churning at the thought of those monsters. "They can see and smell us so they can see this light. How long have you been here? You don't know much about keeping a place secure."

"Hey lady! I've kept this place _very secure."_ He snapped defensively. _"_ They haven't gotten in have they?"

"They can overrun you." Annabeth argued. "How did you secure this place by yourself?" She froze. "You…are by yourself aren't you?"

"Yep you get me all to yourself hot stuff." He winked teasingly. "Though I wouldn't be that into it if you tried anything." Annabeth rolled her eyes but nodded and Nico shrugged as he glanced around. "Wasn't too hard. It was empty when I got here. I was being chased by those fucks outside and I was about to faint from exhaustion so I ran in here and locked everything. I've been here couple days now."

Annabeth was surprised. She had stayed in that cabin for a night but that was it. She had been wandering in those words for three days before she finally found her way out and she'd been looking for another place to sleep for a day and a half before she stumbled here. To learn this kid, who looked way younger than her, had found and secured this place well enough to stay here for that long was surprising and quite honestly a little bit of a blow to her ego.

"How old are you anyway?" She asked rather bluntly. Nico shrugged.

"Well I was nineteen when this all started but my birthday wasn't that far away so I guess I'm twenty now."

That seemed about right. He looked grown enough to not be a teenager but he didn't look old enough to be an adult long. He was scrawny for his size; but Annabeth figured anyone alive was a little underweight now. His hair was long and seemed to be in his dark eyes every second; despite his best efforts to brush them out of his face.

"How old are you?" Nico asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's normally frowned upon to ask a woman her age."

Nico simply stared at her dully and waited for her to answer. She chuckled lightly and shrugged.

"I'm twenty six."

She had her birthday two months before any of this started so she's pretty confident in her age right now. She wouldn't know what to tell you in a few months though. She felt a little bad that Nico had to make a guess at his age instead of know. Age seemed like something you should know; that and your name.

"Seems about right." Nico agreed.

Annabeth nodded and took a large bite of her apple. She had to suppress a moan as she chewed but Nico seemed to notice her pleasure.

"Haven't eaten in a while huh?" He asked grinning. Nico leaned back against the wall and lifted one of his knees so his elbow could rest on it. He took another bite of his apple and watched Annabeth do the same.

"Only reason I didn't shoot you in the damn head was cause you had these." She answered roughly.

"Oh c'mon." Nico goaded. "You weren't going to shoot me. I'm too charming to die that way."

"Charming my ass." Annabeth snorted. "You talk too much."

"Haven't had too many people to talk to recently." Nico mumbled tiredly. He watched Annabeth finish her apple and quickly offered her a bag of chips he had found. She eyed him cautiously but her hunger had won and she grabbed the bag. "You on your own too?"

Annabeth shrugged. "For now. I have to get back to my family."

"Where are they?"

"Dunno yet. I gotta find a map and see where I am. They're at a camp at the top of Pennsylvania."

"Woah!" Nico sat up straight and stared at her wide eyed. "How'd you get out this far? You're in Ohio pretty lady; maybe even Indiana."

Annabeth promptly threw her chips and grabbed her crossbow as an instinct. Standing up with a growl she glowered down at the boy.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "How do you know where we are?"

"I was taking a trip to Ohio to visit some friends when this shit-fest started. I remember being somewhere in Indiana, close to the Ohio border line when the walkers got out."

" _Shit!"_ Annabeth cursed angrily, her crossbow now across the room on the mattress. She ran a hand through her blonde locks as she paced the small room. "How could they have taken me so far away? Why would Luke make them take me this far?"

Nico stood up and leaned back against the wall. He watched the agitated blonde with narrowed eyes.

"What are _you_ talking about? Who's Luke?"

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her mouth. She wasn't going to spew her life story to this guy; she didn't know him. She didn't know what he would do with it. She angrily shook her head and chewed on her lower lip as she continued to pace.

"Look I was with a group and we got separated; the leader must not have wanted me to come back so he sent men to kidnap me and slap me down in the forest." She scoffed. "I have no idea how they got me out this far."

Nico shrugged and picked up her discarded bag of chips. If she wasn't going to eat them and brew in her anger, he wouldn't stop her but he's not going to let these chips go to waste. He spent forever trying to get them!

"Well hey, if you can find yourself a map and a car you can get back to your group…" He paused to shrug. "Granted that the leader doesn't kill you or anything when you show up."

"I don't care if he tries." Annabeth assured him as she crossed the room to get her crossbow. "My family is with him and I'm not stopping until I find them."

"Whatever you say." Nico appeased easily. He slid down against the wall until his butt was on the mattress. He flicked through his bag of clothes until he found an old, flimsy dark grey beanie. He placed it on his head and pulled it over his eyes as he laid back on the bed.

"You're welcome to stay the night." He mumbled under the fabric. "Don't got another mattress but I know there are some extra blankets down the hall in the locker. You can grab those and make yourself a bed somewhere."

Annabeth chewed on her lip as she thought over his offer. It was already fairly dark and she didn't know if those walkers had left yet. She didn't have anywhere else to go and she was pretty tired. _Okay,_ she thought to herself, _I'll sleep across the room and be out by first light. I'll see if I can get half of his food and just be on my way. First car I see I'm taking and I'll try to pick up a map on the way._ Satisfied with her plan she nodded and went down the hall to grab herself a few blankets.

Annabeth was surprised to see how thick the blankets were. They had layer after layer of stuffing and she assumed they were thick comforters. With a mindless shrug she quickly arranged herself a bed on the floor and tried to get comfortable. Even with a blanket under her it was proving difficult to get in a comfy spot; the concrete floor wasn't met for sleeping on. After a few minutes of tossing and turning Annabeth sighed and laid straight on her back. She'd just rest her body if sleep wasn't going to come.

Annabeth wasn't sure how long she laid on the floor with her eyes shut before Nico came out of the manager's office and tossed a pillow at her. She opened her eyes to glare at him fiercely but he simply stared back at her unfazed.

"Go take the mattress." Nico said. He started walking towards the stairs but Annabeth stopped him.

"I'm not taking your mattress." She told him firmly. "I didn't put it in there; _you_ did. You deserve to use it."

"Look lady, my sister always used to tell me it was polite to let the girl have the bed. Since you're not comfortable on the floor and I could give two shits what I'm sleeping on, you can take the mattress."

Annabeth watched him as he climbed the stairs and settled down right next to the railing. He was in no danger of falling off but it didn't seem any more comfortable up there from where she was. Still….If he wasn't going to use the mattress she didn't want it to go to waste; but she wasn't going to admit defeat and let him know he had won; she'd downplay his kind gesture, just as he did.

"I'm leaving in the morning." She huffed as she moved over to the mattress. "And I'm taking half of your food with me when I do."

Nico chuckled from his spot and simply rolled over. Annabeth wasn't sure to think of the kid but if he had survived this long, presumably by himself, he has to know a thing or two. And as much as she respected a fellow survivor; she didn't trust him.

0~0~0~0~0

Just as promised Annabeth had gotten up at first light and grabbed a backpack to fill with food. She had evenly split the apples, peaches and four bags of chips the boy had gotten but it was tempting to just steal it all. Just as she grabbed her crossbow, secured her knife and prepared to head out the door Nico was at her side with his sword swung over his back and the rest of the food in a bag on his shoulder. Annabeth blinked twice at his sudden appearance but gave him a scowl as he blocked the doorway.

"What are you doing? Move!" She demanded fiercely but he didn't budge. "I told you I'd be outta here at first light."

"Right." He agreed. "But I'm coming with you."

"No." Annabeth said simply as she tried once again to slip past him. He blocked her way once more and Annabeth sighed in irritation. "Look kid; I'm not looking for a traveling buddy."

"Well you got one." He argued stubbornly. "It doesn't hurt to be in a group when out on the road."

"I thought you were happy here! Ya got your mattress and space and plenty of food for yourself. Why you so hell-bent on leaving with me?"

"Because you're the first human I've seen in months that actually seems to know what they're doing." He shook his head with a sigh. "I've seen people being eaten and killed and I've seen people turn right in front of me. Almost anyone I've come across is dead or close enough to it. I'm not letting the first _real_ survivor walk off on me."

"So you want me to protect you or something?" Annabeth scoffed. "I told you; I'm finding my family."

"And that's fine." He appeased. "But what about that camp they're at? I like the sound of that; you know, being somewhere safe. As much as I like being alone, my chances of surviving are higher if I'm in a group."

"So you just want me to take you to the camp?"

With a firm nod Annabeth started to chew her lip. Honestly she could see his point; it was always better to have someone to watch your back. It meant someone could be on watch while the other slept and they'd never be caught off guard if walkers were to show up. Taking him to the camp wouldn't be that big of a deal; they'd be going to the same place and he'd probably just follow her if she didn't agree to take him.

But two people also meant they would have to split food. While they had enough to last them a little while right now what's supposed to happen when that food runs out? How are they supposed to survive? She wasn't one for big company when the world was walker-free but she's pretty tired of seeing nothing but corpses. She'd rather have a stupid, smartass kid as a companion then no one.

"Fine." She agreed with a frown. "But I'm not your protector; you better know how to use that damn sword."

Nico smirked and unsheathed it to present it to her.

"Of course I do. You think I'd just carry this baby around for show?"

Annabeth shrugged and bent down to grab one of the lighter, smaller blankets. She stuffed it into her backpack and hooked one of the lanterns to the side pocket. Guess if they're leaving this place behind she can take what's useful from it. She glanced over at Nico to see him grabbing any last minute items he thought he might need. Once he was back at her side, she moved to open the door. Before she did she glanced back at him once more with a raised eyebrow.

"Ready?" She challenged with a smirk of her own. Nico looked worried for a fraction of a second but a smirk slid across his lips.

"Always."

* * *

 **:D**

 **Sooo? Nico? I'm sorry for those who wanted Leo (Do NOT get me wrong I love him) but I've already made Nico and Annabeth this pair since I wrote Controlling What's Inside and I needed him on her team.**

 **And it was only a short sentence but I pretty much killed any chance of Annabeth and Nico getting together because I just made him gay. Some people make him bisexual so**

 **Annabeth and Nico represent my own zombie killer personality. Since I was locked away in my room for a year I can be alone like they both can. I would have a large sword like Nico and a form of a crossbow (my Bow and arrows) like Annabeth.**

 **Question time!**

 **1) What do you think about having Annabeth and Nico back together again? (not romantically of course) But as our favorite ark duo.**

 **2) Would you want to be a in group? (Or at a camp?) or alone like Annabeth?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I promise to think of better questions :D**

 **Review it up and be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Love you guuyyyyssss**

 **-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know you already gave me ten reviews and this chapter is a little late but my internet had been down for a few days and we had this big windstorm yesterday. My older brothers are moving out tomorrow and everything is so busy over here but thankfully I already have the next few chapters put into the Doc Manager. So whenever I get those ten reviews I'm ready to update! :)**

 **IMPORTANT: I'm so ticked off. My Disney Romance files got wiped clean when I updated my laptop. I have to rewrite them! D: Keep a look out for those updates soon!**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Our two big groups meet today so let's see how it goes!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 _Review Reponses:_

 _AFinCorporated: Yeah exactly! I don't know why but whenever I think of Annabeth and Nico I just see this special bond you know? Maybe its just because of Controlling What's Inside but I love the two of them together :3 You made me laugh! I don't know how to spell it either though so its okay! And yeah I couldn't handle being by myself; I'd be scared constantly and I'd probably die of panic trying to figure out where my family is. Now you can see why Annabeth is so eager to get back to her family!_

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: Thank you! Again I love both Nico and Leo and honestly either of them would be great having this special bond with Annabeth but I just think Nico works a little better. Creepy zombie apocalypse and all! :D Oh shoot I'm sorry. I guess I didn't write it very clear. I mentioned lightly how old each one of them was and in the intro chapter I said it was six months since the zombies came to be. Percy and Thalia are 28, Piper I guess 29? And Jason is thirty. They're all oldies :) Alice is four, Annabeth is twenty six and Nico just turned twenty. I can see the reasoning behind not having a big group. Its easier to have just a couple people to look after! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my stories!_

 _FindingAdventures: Oh I'm glad you like my Nico! I've read a couple stories where people just make Nico this depressing, gloomy person. And while he wears black a lot I don't see him as this just super sad person. I see him as quirky despite what he looks like on the outside :3 Oh! I love review debates like this! And yeah I can see my arms getting tired somewhat easily just waving this sword around but my point was it'd be so much easier to use then a bat! With a bat you'd waste energy taking a couple swings just to take down one walker. With a sword you just swing it past the head once, and boom! Walker down, move onto the next one._

 _stormrunner74: No no I meant Annabeth and Nico as good friends; friends who have this special bond you know? I established Nico as gay in this story and I said I wasn't going to write them romantically. I'm sorry if I wrote that confusingly. Every group is different. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Horse1lover3: Yep yep! I'm writing them as friends like in Controlling What's Inside and c'mon now. You know I'm all for Percabeth :) Yeah I talked about that in a previous review! Big groups are a little harder to mainage and it seems like it wouldn't be as safe you know? And that's why Annabeth is wanting to get back to her camp Acheron, it's safe with walls!_

 _ZombieKiller1995: Thanks! I think so too! And groups seem to be the fan favorite...Just not big ones. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _raycetoyota: Oh thanks so much! That's super awesome to know and I'm so glad you enjoy my writing! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!_

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: I like them as a duo too! A lot of people agreed it would be better to be in a small group (preferably filled with family) because it would be safer. I couldn't be alone! I'd be scared 24\7 and I agree! I'd be so paranoid in a big group of people I didn't know! :) Glad you enjoy the story!_

 _PunksNotDeadYouAre: ...Are you a thirteen year old girl? I was asking like if the zombie apocalypse were to happen right this second what would you want? And while it would nice if the PJO crew were real (my gosh it'd be nice) meeting them wouldn't happen in real life. But hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Honestly I didn't write him in thinking that. But I guess it doesn't matter. They aren't ever going to announce him as their cousin but if you want you can totally think of them as cousins that just don't know it. It won't matter because none of them will be shacking up together but you know :D Thanks for reviewing!_

 _clo7615: Thanks! I'm glad you like them too! I think they work well together. Yeah I agree! Group for me too! :) Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!_

 _rhig122: Hey no hating here! You have the total right to your option and you weren't rude in announcing it! So I'm good! Maybe my version of Nico can change your mind? :) Very well said! Makes total sense too! I agree. Besides having big groups is risky; it'd be impossible to keep and eye on everyone and trying to feed all those mouths would be hell! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _hello: Hello! :) Sorry couldn't resist. Yeah Just Another Hollywood Romance won't be as serious as this story is. But I'm glad you read and like my other stories! And no I haven't read it. Maybe I will! Thanks for the suggestion! I love when people recommend books to me! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _riskybannana: Hey I'm glad you enjoy my stories! I have a guilty pleasure for zombie stories too! I'm assuming those answers are from a previous chapter's question, in which case thanks for answering! How long do you think you would last out in the ocean? I mean if you had enough food and water you should be okay...Sorry off topic! :) Thanks for your three reviews!_

 _Guest (5) Thank you to all the guests that reviewed! Unfortunately it would be hard to respond to your reviews seeing as you don't have individual names and would have to guess which one of you I meant. But still! I appreciate the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _I'm seeing some familiar names and I'm liking it! I'm also loving all the new names coming in! I really enjoy hearing your responses to my questions and the small debates we get into! It's awesome!_

* * *

Percy sighed as he drove in silence. Thalia was sitting next to him quietly looking over the map and frowning as she tried to read its wrinkled print. Jason was staring out the window in the backseat while Alice and Piper napped. Alice was in the middle and laying out on both her parents and Percy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

They had been driving for a few hours now and they haven't found anything worth stopping for. It's been mostly dirt road and trees and Percy was starting to lose hope. They had started in New York, spent months driving through Pennsylvania trying to find survivors and now Thalia's almost positive they're in Ohio. They had no plan other than 'find a place where the walkers aren't' and walkers seem to be everywhere. Percy wasn't sure what to do but driving until they ran out of road didn't seem like a good idea.

They also had to worry about the baby and Alice. They need to be somewhere safe and not cramped into a car almost every hour. That baby is going to be loud and is going to cry and they need someplace where it won't matter because the walkers couldn't get in. They've tried looking for forts and tried to barricade themselves in houses but after a while they always get overrun and have to start looking all over again.

Maybe somewhere out in the woods or mountains. Somewhere they could be far enough from big cities and towns so walkers wouldn't be wandering every three feet. They could make drives when they needed supplies but they'd be far enough from danger. If they had the needed materials they could construct a fence. Maybe even build a wall.

They needed to find something and they needed to find it fast. It won't be long until baby Grace is here.

"Take the next left turn." Thalia whispered over to him. He glanced at her, turned on his signal and went down yet another dirt road.

Percy just had a gut feeling something big was coming and he hoped with everything in him that it would be exactly what they needed.

0~0~0~0~0

"Shit." Annabeth cursed lowly as she spotted the small grocery store. She lifted her hand to signal to Nico to wait. He frowned and tried to peak over her shoulder but she quickly pushed him back.

Surrounding the store she could easily identify six or seven walkers. Annabeth didn't know if trying to raid the store was a safe idea. They didn't know how many were actually inside the building and they could easily be killed trying to kill the ones outside.

But they needed to stock up on food and she was hoping there would be a car behind it. There was nothing but dirt road for miles and she didn't want to walk anymore. They needed to get in that store, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Nico peaked over the bushes he was hiding in and bit his lip. His eyes narrowed in thought and he silently pulled out his katana. Annabeth stared at him wide eyed and he gestured to her crossbow.

"Take out as many as you can with that and I'll get the rest."

"I'll only take out two before you go rushing out there!" Annabeth hissed, already arming her weapon. "This is risky."

"Isn't it always?" Nico quipped with raised eyebrows. Annabeth sighed, shook her head and lifted herself over the bushes leaves to shoot the nearest walker in the head. Nico watched her arm another arrow and waited until she fired before creeping out from their hiding spot.

He pulled out the two arrows from the rotting skulls and tossed them back to Annabeth as he easily sliced through the walkers stumbling towards him. Annabeth watched surprised as he stabbed and sliced their heads until all the walkers outside were on the ground. He clearly knew how to use the weapon and Annabeth was relieved.

"Nice!" She cheered as she came into view. Nico smirked and held out his arms smugly.

"What I tell you?" He boasted. He pointed to her crossbow. "Nice shot!"

"My dad taught me when I was younger." Annabeth explained. "I've had this thing for about ten years now."

Nico grinned and turned around to face the store. He glanced at Annabeth before walking towards the entrance. He could hear Annabeth loading up another arrow and he sighed as he saw a lone walker stumbling past the window. He caught sight of them quickly and hurriedly smacked into the glass door to try and get them. Nico rolled his eyes as he waited for the brainless corpse to push its way through. Once it was outside he readied his katana and waited for it to get closer but an arrow whizzed past his head and seconds later the walker was on the ground with the arrow in its eye. Nico turned to see Annabeth grinning and he rolled his eyes again.

"I could have gotten it." He mumbled as he trekked to the store. Annabeth snickered at his evident pouting but followed him inside.

The store was smaller than most grocery stores and it seemed they weren't the first ones to find it. Annabeth busied herself grabbing what was left of the canned food while Nico did a scope of the place. It smelt awful and he assumed more walkers had to be nearby. Just as he passed the old dairy aisle he grimaced and unintentionally let out a large gag. Annabeth walked up behind him and sighed.

Slumped against the floor was a half-eaten human corpse. The man had looked to be in about his mid-thirties, dressed in an old suit and tie, his lifeless pale eyes stared back into Nico's and Annabeth's and made an uncomfortable shiver run through both of them. He had shot himself in the head and the walker inside had made himself a meal with his remains. His stomach was thrown all across the floor and Nico was resisting the urge to vomit.

"Let's just grab what we need and check out back for a car." Annabeth suggested quietly, her eyes still on the man. "This isn't a safe place to stay the night."

Nico nodded, not trusting his mouth to form words and hurriedly ran down the aisle to check the other side of the store. Annabeth slowly leaned down to grab the gun in his hand. It had five bullets left and she scoffed lightly. Quickly pocketing the ammo, Annabeth took one last glance at the man before going back to collecting cans.

Annabeth couldn't stand seeing corpses like that. She was getting used to the ones walking around trying to eat her but she cringed thinking about the people who went out that way. She could see how terrible the world is; she knew the heartache that people have to suffer but she couldn't imagine ending herself that way. Annabeth knew it was hard to survive in this new world but to kill yourself? To deprive yourself the chance to make it? Unless your back was against the wall and you were completely surrounded by walkers with no means of escape Annabeth didn't see a reason to put a bullet in your head.

This guy was alone, he was probably scared and lonely but he could have protected himself. He had the gun! She knew it was hard but Annabeth wanted to live; she'd spend every second for the rest of her life fighting just to take another breath and see the sun.

"I found some water bottles." Nico announced. She could hear him move across the store and smiled slightly when he presented six water bottles to her. She nodded and held up a basket full of cans.

"Put em in here." She ordered. He nodded and deposited the bottles before glancing out the window again.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check the back." Nico said. "Let's pray there's a car out there."

Annabeth nodded and decided to do one final check around the store. Besides finding one more can of corn and three stale bags of crackers, they had picked the store clean. Annabeth was more than happy with all the food they did find but they needed a car to carry all of it. The cans were already getting heavy.

Annabeth glanced out the window and frowned when she noticed a few minutes had passed without Nico returning. She didn't know how long it took to find a car but it didn't take ten minutes just to look. Quietly setting down the basket of food Annabeth pulled out her crossbow, loaded it and slowly crept to the backdoor. She pressed her ear against the door and frowned when she heard muffled voices. Someone else was outside with Nico!

She quickly took the steps found by the backdoor and quickly made her way to the roof.

0~0~0~0~0

"Percy how much longer are we going to be in the car?" Piper asked worried. She glanced down at Alice. "Alice and I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Ah, the kid's riding low on ya huh?" Thalia teased, never looking up from her map. Piper rolled her eyes and looked to Jason for help. He cleared his throat and made eye contact with Percy in the mirror. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Hold your horses." Thalia said as she hit Percy's shoulder. "Not even a mile up the road is a grocery store. We can get supplies and let the girls go to the bathroom."

Percy sighed in utter relief and pressed down on the gas. Within a few minutes he could see the back of the store and he smiled as he noticed the lack of walkers. He parked the car quickly and got out to help Piper out of the backseat while Jason helped Alice.

They shut the doors, leaving Thalia in the car in case they needed to escape, and started walking towards the door only to freeze when it opened. Jason had already pushed Piper behind him and Percy ushered Alice to her mom while he pointed his gun at the stranger. Jason already had his gun cocked and his finger on the trigger when the guy looked up.

His dark eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Shit." He whispered as he tried to reach back for his katana. Percy cocked his gun and shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." He warned threateningly. The guy smirked and held up his hands.

"Alright we'll do this your way." He appeased. Jason eyed him carefully.

"What's your name?" He asked roughly. Piper peaked over his shoulder to look at him.

"Nico."

"You alone?" Piper asked from behind her husband. Nico smirked again and shook his head.

"Nope." He answered popping the P for emphasis. "My group probably wouldn't be too happy if I turned up dead though."

"How many are in your group?" Percy demanded. He had seen large groups wipe out innocent people when this whole thing had started. He didn't need anyone so heartless near Piper and Alice. He was nervous about the thought of killing the living though.

Before Nico could answer a loud whistle was heard from the roof. Everyone glanced up to see a blonde head poke over the side. She pointed the crossbow at Jason, then once she noticed Piper and Alice behind him she slid the tip of the crossbow over at Percy. She was frowning and her eyes kept glancing to the gun in Percy's hand.

"Drop your guns." She warned in a dark tone. "I don't want to shoot you."

~0~

"We don't want to shoot you either!" The blonde man insisted; though his gun was still pointed at Nico. "We can't have your group try and murder ours….We have a child and a pregnant woman! We just need food; not a fight."

"So drop your weapons and you won't have one." Annabeth snapped. She watched as the pregnant woman tugged on her husband's arm and beg him to drop the gun. With an annoyed sigh he slowly placed his gun back at his side and waited for his friend to do the same.

"What about you pretty boy?" Annabeth urged, her crossbow still ready. The dark haired man glared up at her.

"You gonna shoot me as soon as I put it away?" He challenged. Annabeth shook her head and lifted her crossbow up slightly.

"No." She said quietly. "No one's going to shoot anyone. You put your gun away, I put my crossbow away and come down there. No fighting."

After a tense moment the man slowly lowered his gun and Annabeth flung her crossbow over her shoulder and walked back down the stairs. When she made her way outside Nico was waiting for her. The strangers were still standing in the same spots and Annabeth straightened her back to try and seem more intimidating. She glared at the dark haired man as he angrily watched them.

"My name is Jason." The blonde man said slowly, his eyes darting to his friend and back to them. He pointed behind him. "This is my wife Piper and our daughter Alice."

"Annabeth." Annabeth muttered tight lipped; barely glancing at Jason since she was still being stared down.

"That's Percy." Jason supplied when Percy had stayed silent. "My sister-his cousin- Thalia is waiting in the car."

"Just how many of you are there?!" Nico asked almost horrified.

"That's it." Jason said lowly. "How many more do you have?"

"It's just us." Annabeth told him quietly. Jason breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"We were worried about murderers." Piper squeaked from behind her husband. "We've seen large groups of survivors kill innocent people."

"I know…Me too." Annabeth sighed.

A still silence fell across the group and Annabeth shivered when a gust of wind blew by. Her curls were brushed behind her shoulders and she wished she had a ponytail on her. She was tired of having it blow everywhere and wanted it pulled back. Piper seemed to notice her frustration and slowly tugged a yellow band off her wrist. Everyone watched as Piper offered it to her.

"For...For your hair." She supplied nervously, her eyes glancing to Annabeth's still armed crossbow. "You can pull it back if you want too."

Annabeth eyed her carefully and tried to sum her up. Piper didn't look completely threatening. She was smiling lightly but Annabeth could see the knife strapped to her leg, the tip of the blade was covered in dry blood. With a hesitant hand Annabeth reached for the ponytail and almost jumped when Piper let her take it without any trouble. While Annabeth tied up her hair Nico looked at the new group.

"You guys looking for food?" He asked almost shyly. "We picked the place clean but I'm sure we could share."

"Nico!" Annabeth snapped. "They were literally just pointing a gun at you!"

"But they didn't shoot me!" Nico argued. He ran back inside and grabbed the basket of food and presented it. He started to pull out the cans of food and offer it.

"There wasn't much but these cans are still good."

"Nico!"

"And we found some chips and water."

"Thank you." Jason said sincerely. He reached for the offered food and handed it to his wife and Percy. They turned and started to put it in their truck. Annabeth watched the little girl. She was staring at the exchanged with a curious tilt of her head. Silently she tugged on her father's arm and started to use sign language. Annabeth's eyes widened as she watched Jason signed something back.

"Your daughter is deaf."

Everyone turned to stare at her but Annabeth's eyes never left Alice. She hadn't seen any survivor that didn't have all of their senses. She was surprised this small little girl had been able to make it this long.

"Since she was born…" Piper said quietly. She rubbed her daughter's head and smiled when the girl laughed. "She can understand sign language though so it's easy to communicate with her."

Annabeth remembered taking sign language in her freshman year of college but she couldn't remember a lot of what she had learned. She could only remember how to sign the letters to her name. As Nico and Jason continued to share food Annabeth crouched down and stared at Alice. She stayed where she was, not wanting to get too close to the new group but smiled slightly when Alice looked at her with wide, innocent eyes.

 ***A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H*** She signed slowly, pointing to herself after she was done. Alice seemed to understand all her sloppy letters and nodded.

 ***A-L-I-C-E*** She signed back with a wide grin. Annabeth's lips twisted upward for a fraction of a second before she stood back up. Piper was smiling at her as she reached down to pick up her daughter. Annabeth sighed as she noticed the clear baby bump but chose to stay quiet. Nico poked her in the arm to get her attention and she tried not to scowl as she noticed the basket of food was half empty now.

"Well…" She mumbled awkwardly as she tried to think of a way to end the encounter. She briefly wondered if it was a good idea to ask about a car but Nico had other plans. She was beginning to regret bringing the damn kid.

"Where are you guys headed?"

Jason and Percy glanced at each other and Percy shrugged. His eyes were still guarded but he wasn't glaring at them anymore.

"Nowhere right now." He answered honestly. "We're trying to find somewhere safe."

Annabeth eyes widened. She could already guess what Nico was going to do and she didn't like it one bit. Before she could reach up and slap her hand over the blabbermouth, Nico had already grinned and spoke.

"We're going to a camp! Annabeth's family is there!" Annabeth angrily slapped a hand over her face as Nico continued. "It's safe and has a lot of people. Right Annabeth?"

Everyone's eyes fell to her and Annabeth wished she could disappear. She didn't want more people. She didn't want to travel in a large group. She just wanted to find a car and get to her family as quickly as she could. Groups slow things down.

Annabeth glanced over at Piper and she mentally sighed when she saw the woman place a hand on her bump; the other arm occupied with her young child. Jason was staring at her pleadingly and even Percy seemed to be hopeful her answer would be yes. They needed to get to a safe place. Annabeth already knew babies were safe at the camp; she'd seen plenty there.

"Yes." She muttered dejectedly. Nico grinned at her and everyone else seemed to sigh in unison. Annabeth flinched as she waited.

"Will you take us there?" Piper asked hopefully and Annabeth reached up to rub her mouth. The truck door opened and Annabeth watched a woman climb out and scowl at them. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun and her blue eyes scanned the map, unaware of Annabeth's and Nico's presence.

"I can't see anything helpful on this stupid map! Its forest and dirt roads for miles!" She hissed annoyed. "We _could_ find a house on the side of the road but I doubt it!"

"We found a safe place." Jason announced proudly. He reached down to pick up Alice. "Annabeth here is going to take us to her camp."

Thalia glanced up and noticed the two newcomers. Nico waved and smirked as Thalia's mouth dropped open. She recovered from her shock and smirked back. She looked over at Annabeth and noticed the woman was more than annoyed by everyone praising her. Annabeth shouldered her crossbow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nico and I need a car." She announced grumpily. "And a map."

Thalia thrusted hers forward.

"By all means." She insisted hopefully. Annabeth gave her an awkward nod and took the map from her. As she looked over it Jason and Nico looked around the parking lot for a vehicle but there wasn't one in sight.

"There was a small two seater truck a few miles back." Percy said, looking over at Piper. "Remember? It was that small, green one hidden in the trees?"

Piper nodded and looked over to Jason. She smiled at him suggestively and Jason nodded. Annabeth stared at them uncomfortable; they were speaking with head nods and eye contact and that was weirding her out.

"We can go back and try to get the truck for you." Jason offered with a raised eyebrow. "If we can get it working and bring it back here you can lead us to this camp of yours."

"Fine." Annabeth agreed hurriedly, her eyes still on the map. She pointed to Thalia. "But to insure you don't just take the food and leave, your friend stays with us until you get back."

"We need you to get to the camp." Percy growled; his anger for the idea evident. He didn't want to leave Thalia with these strangers. "Why would we leave you here?"

"Calm yourself Percy." Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm capable of taking care of myself and Blondie here has a point. We could easily leave; just go get the car."

Percy gave Annabeth one final once over before climbing into the driver's seat. Piper was in the back with Alice and Jason quickly took shotgun. Annabeth had found a preferred road on the map by the time they pulled out of the parking lot. With a growl she turned to Nico and slapped him with the map.

"Ow!" He whined. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why would you tell them about the camp!?"

"Because they had a kid! And a pregnant lady!"

Thalia watched the exchange quietly, her eyebrows rose with interest. Annabeth sighed and continued to glare at the boy.

"We don't need any more people to worry about! Groups slow things down! Who knows if we'll actually get to Acheron." Annabeth signed again and looked at Nico sadly. "I don't know if they'll actually be safe there. Luke…Luke wants me dead, and he might kill anyone he finds with me."

"What did you do that was so bad?" Nico asked curiously, his eyes wide. Annabeth bit her lip and stared down at the road, waiting for the others to return. She didn't feel like having this conversation and she could feel Thalia's eyes on her.

"I wasn't who he wanted me to be." Annabeth spat. "I refused him."

Nico stared at her and Annabeth quickly grew uncomfortable. She turned her attention to Thalia and waited for her judgement. When a few tense seconds went by and Thalia did nothing but stare back uninterested Annabeth grew curious. But she desperately wanted to change the subject.

"How long have you been on the road?" Annabeth asked. Thalia shrugged and moved to lean against the wall of the store.

"We haven't stayed in one place to long. We've been looking for a safe haven; or a place where we could build one of our own."

"Acheron is safe." Annabeth said quietly. "It may not welcome me but with Alice and Piper in your group, Luke might show mercy. It's a camp sandwiched between a hotel and an old warehouse. He built walls with cars, bricks and metal. Walkers haven't gotten in since there is someone on watch at all times." Annabeth paused to smile slightly. "It's a family place too. Last I saw there were three or four babies there."

"You got a family there?" Thalia asked curiously. She wondered why Annabeth seemed so forlorn talking about a supposed safe camp. It looked almost painful to remember the place.

"My dad is there." Annabeth supplied. "So is my step mom and two half-brothers. We got separated and I promised I'd meet them back there."

Thalia nodded and the three fell into a silence as they waited. Annabeth crouched and started to search through the basket of food. She was taking a mental inventory of her and Nico's share, trying to figure out how to make it last until their next stop. It was enough for two people, but considering they now had five more members of their group, it was going to be tricky when it came to food.

Annabeth sighed in relief when she noticed Percy driving back towards them, a small green truck behind him. Piper grinned at Thalia as she gave them a thumbs up and Nico smirked to himself as Jason climbed out of their car.

"Needs some gas-"He informed them happily. "-But there doesn't seem to be any other problems with it. You'll be able to go a few good miles with it."

Annabeth smiled lightly and quickly moved to the driver's side. She thrusted the map into Nico's hands and climbed in the truck. After placing the basket of food in the seat between them she rolled down her window for Percy. Everyone else in his group had already gotten in their car and was waiting. Percy stared at Annabeth for a few seconds before sighing and resting his hands above his head on the top of the car.

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my attitude earlier." He apologized, surprising Annabeth with his sincerity. She looked over at him unsure of where the conversation was going. "Those people are my actual family and I want nothing more to protect them. I need to get them somewhere safe and if you're the key to doing that I don't want any bad blood between us."

Annabeth nodded and gave him a small smile. She could understand the overwhelming need to see your love ones safe. The new world was dangerous and within a second your family can be ripped from your grasp. She knew the struggle of fighting to find a safe haven.

"I promise Acheron is safe." Annabeth assured him. "There are a few doctors there that can help deliver that baby. Piper would be in good hands."

"Good." Percy mumbled. He bit his lip and Annabeth found her eyes wandering his frame as he grew lost in thought. She hadn't seen anyone like him before. He was slightly more filled out then one would assume possible when everyone was close to starving. His muscles weren't large but you could see the outline of them through his T-shirt. His hair was long and in his eyes and Annabeth wondered how often he had to brush it away. When his eyes looked up to meet hers, she fought to keep herself from showing any emotion. She didn't know this man but his eyes were such an intimidating sea green that she had to glance away to keep herself from growing weak at the sight of them.

"Where we going?" He asked breathlessly. His eyes wide in wonder as he stared at her. She quickly moved her eyes to the windshield and gestured to the map.

"We're heading to Blackbourne, Pennsylvania."

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No that's way too far. We've driven through Pennsylvania and almost the entire state's population was walkers."

"So is everywhere else." Nico chimed in from the passenger seat. Annabeth gave him a look and he quickly looked back at the map. She sighed and rubbed her temples before looking back at Percy. She felt tired.

"Look you don't have to follow me if you think that's too far or that going to Pennsylvania is too risky. I'd understand completely, but you have to trust me; Acheron _is_ a safe place." Annabeth shrugged and started the car, thanking the Gods when it started easily. "For a man with no better options, I'd look at the facts. Piper's going to have that baby eventually. And I think we'd all feel better if it was in an enclosed camp with no threat of walkers."

"Fine." Percy snapped. "Lead the way."

With a satisfied smirk Annabeth rolled up her window and began to drive out of the parking lot. She made a right turn and sighed as she caught sight of Percy following close behind her in the rearview mirror. Nico turned to stare at her, an uncomfortable silence falling between the two.

"Wanna play twenty questions?"

* * *

 **Question time! *Cheesy music plays in background***

 **1) Eh? What do you think? The groups all together now!**

 **2) Would you respond like Annabeth or Nico to strangers? Try and get out of there as soon as possible or offer them food and the chance to tag along? Take into consideration for their situation. The group of strangers you face have a small child and a pregnant woman.**

 **3) How long do you think you would last in the zombie apocalypse? Would you be one of the first zombies or would you last a couple of months? Or never turn into a zombie? :D**

 **Alright so let's keep those responses coming! You all know the deal! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Review Reponses:_

 _The Sacred Panda: Yeah we kind of don't know how we're respond to that kind of world. Honestly I feel like it would depend on what kind of person you are (and who you know as you said) Wouldn't murderers kill you too? I mean they would only let you in their group if you were a murderer too...And yeah military is our best bet. Honestly if there was a real zombie outbreak I don't think it'd get that bad. I feel like our military could contain it._

 _clo7615: Haha I'm glad you liked they all got together! And would you let them come along if there was a kid or pregnant lady? You said you would let them come if they were ill but how would you know if the illness they had wouldn't kill them and make them turn?! *LOUD GASP WHILE DRAMATIC MUSIC PLAYS* That would change everything. That's kind of the goal isn't it? Find somewhere safe to essentially lock yourself in and only go out for supplies. You got the idea bro haha Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _AFincorporated: Yeah you got a good point. A group wouldn't put themselves at risk if they had little ones to look after. HA! You reviews are always funny and I'm always smiling after I read them! Your plan sounds completely solid and the reasoning (because ice cream) is right on! Enjoy the chapter! :D_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: I'm glad your exicted about the group being together. Our story is really gonna kick into gear now. Would you just send them on their way then? Like Annabeth wanted too? Even if they had a kid and pregnant lady? Dang your cold :D I'd like to think I'd last a little while too but we won't know yet! :) Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: Yes Acheron is still running. Well technically they don't know for sure seeing as its been a little while but I'm writing it like it's still standing. How could you tell if they were trustworthy? Someone pointed out that if they had a child and a pregnant woman they would be less likely to attack. Dude me too. I feel like unless I was surrounded by a good group that knew what they were doing I wouldn't last long :D I'm working on writing up the next chapter of My Disney Romance. My files all got deleted and I had to start over! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

 _stormrunner74: Even with a kid and a pregnant lady on their side? Haha coldhearted are we? (kidding!) and yeah everyone needs somewhere safe. Any place in particular you would try to go?_

 _uneednotnomyname: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! You would send them on their way with a child and pregnant lady? Surprisingly its been fifty fifty for people deciding whether or not they would react like Nico or Annabeth. Yeah right? I feel like how long you survive would depend on the group you were with! Thanks for the compliments! :D enjoy the chapter!_

 _ZombieKiller1995: Who would you be like? Annabeth or Nico? Please enjoy the chapter! :D_

 _: Haha! :D so glad your enjoying!_

 _Jedi1: She will. Its going to be all dramatic and all that. She isn't sure if Luke will let them in you know? Just keep reading. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!_

 _NikolaDiAngelo: Yep we got all our PJO characters in it now! :) I'd probably be like Nico too! It was weird! It was fifty-fifty for the whole Nico\Annabeth thing! Hope you enjoy the chapter! (Just so no one becomes offended I'm not going to comment on your third answer.)_

 _brainsandnobrawn: Thank you so much! It took forever to think of it and you're the first to comment on it! :) Someone asked about that earlier and I'm going to tell you the same thing! You can think of them as cousins if you want but I didn't really write them that way. Its never really going to be addressed but it doesn't matter. You can think of them as cousins who just don't know it! :) And seriously there were so many options on the Nico\Annabeth question! Someone pointed out that since they have a child and a pregnant woman they would be less likely to attack. Wow you got the right kind of mind for a zombie outbreak! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjo!_

* * *

Annabeth's eye twitched dangerously as she reached up to rub her temple. Her right hand gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Nico glanced over at them but continued to ramble like he hadn't noticed.

"Okay so my turn again -since you won't ask me anything- and my twenty seventh question is; if you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

"Silence." Annabeth muttered darkly. Nico sighed and glanced in the mirror to see Percy still right on their tail. They had been on the road for two and a half hours and Percy was determined not to lose sight of them. Annabeth didn't know what his problem was; it's not like she was going to ditch them. She might kick Nico in the mouth but she wouldn't leave them behind.

"Why?" Nico asked suddenly; his voice breaking the small streak of silence. "Why don't you like talking to people?"

"Because I've got a fucking killer headache and I'm traveling with -not one- but six other people." Annabeth grumbled. "I just want to get to Acheron so I can be with my family."

Annabeth could see Nico biting his lip from the corner of her eye. He looked over at her with a faint smile.

"What's your family like?"

"What?"

"Your family, the ones you're desperate to get back to, what are they like?"

Annabeth licked her lips as she made a left turn. Within seconds she could see Percy's car behind her again. Walkers stumbled out of the woods, their decaying arms reaching out for the cars, only to eat dust as they drove on.

"I have a dad, and a stepmom and two twin half-brothers." Annabeth answered vaguely; growing uncomfortable at the thought of sharing too much. "Bobby and Matthew are only ten, they can be little shits sometimes…. but this world is too dangerous for them. I need to be around to protect them."

"Where's your biological mom?" Nico asked quietly, turning his body to face her. His back was pressed up against the passenger side window. Annabeth bit her lip uncomfortably and her eyes darted from the road to Nico. She sighed. It wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk too; no matter how little she might say. Nico seems to want to listen to whatever she's willing to tell him. She can throw him a small bone.

"She died when I was seven." Annabeth answered briskly. "Brain tumor."

"I'm sorry."

"Better than how everyone seems to be dying these days."

Nico nodded and adjusted his body to be more comfortable. The air in the truck seemed to get heavier and Annabeth rolled her window down a crack to try and get some air. Nico glanced out towards the road.

"I had an older sister before all this started." He mumbled tiredly. "She was smart and funny and just the best person. She'd take me out for McDonalds every Saturday, despite whether she had plans or not."

"You lose her to the walkers?"

"Nah." Nico answered breathlessly; his eyes glazing over. His gaze fell to his hands. "But someone else took her from me. I can only hope the walkers took him down for what he did."

Annabeth glanced over at him and frowned. She wasn't used to Nico being serious and cold. Desperate to move on and change the subject she cleared her throat.

"First question; if you could have any animal as a pet, what kind of animal would you pick?"

0~0~0~0~0

Percy climbed out of the truck and glowered down at Annabeth as she leaned up against her new car. Her fingers were twitching at her side as she stared numbly at the trees.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Nico had to piss." She answered dully. "You got a cigarette?"

Percy's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. She didn't look like a smoker; but he barely knew this woman so how could he know?

"We don't carry anything like that with us." Percy said. "Piper's pregnant and we don't want Alice around any of that."

Annabeth rolled her lips and nodded. She rolled her shoulders as she leaned further back against the truck.

"Yeah that's good." She muttered quietly, her eyes glancing to Percy's car. "I haven't smoked since I was fifteen."

"And you wanna start again now?" Percy asked disbelievingly. Annabeth shrugged and sighed lightly. Her hands reached up to adjust her ponytail; her curls fanning out against her face.

"Just had a rough drive." She mumbled. "Thought it'd take the edge off."

"Nico bothering you?" Percy asked quietly, unsure as to why he gave a damn. "You two fight or something?"

Annabeth chuckled lightly, an amused grin on her face.

"Nico and I just met a few days ago." She informed him, effectively defusing his idea that they were together. "He's just a punk kid; barely twenty. He wanted to play twenty questions."

"Not your cup of tea?"

Annabeth shook her head and glanced out into the woods. There was no sign of Nico. Percy could see Annabeth growing restless; whether it was with worry or the need to continue on, he didn't know.

"I prefer silence." She answered distractedly. Her eyes never left the trees and Percy took a minute to look her over. As far as first impression goes; they didn't have the best. She was pointing her crossbow at his forehead while he pointed his gun at Nico's. They had both done nothing but glare at one another as Jason and Nico made their agreement. He could see her discomfort at the idea of his family tagging along, but he wasn't blind. He saw her constant glances to Piper and Alice. They're the only reasons she's doing this.

She seems distant; uncomfortable at the idea of a large group. But he could see she cared enough about Nico and enough about the idea of family that she'd be willing to help them. She must be a good shot with the crossbow; she's made it this far. Having a silent weapon on their side, along with someone who knows how to use it well, will be a great addition.

A breeze blew past them and he saw her shiver slightly. Some of her curls had fallen out of her ponytail and blew behind her gracefully. Percy watched with curious eyes as she turned to him. There was a certain gleam in her piercing silver eyes that made a chill go down his spine. He had never seen eyes like hers before. Annabeth seemed to flinch at his staring so he quickly moved his gaze back to the trees, just in time to see Nico stumble out of a bush. He zipped up his pants with a deep blush and glared when Annabeth smirked at him.

"Everything go okay?" She teased lightly. Nico's glare darkened.

"Shut up."

Annabeth snickered and turned to look at him again. Her eyes softened as she looked at his car. When he glanced back he saw Jason in the driver's seat and Alice on his lap. The car was off but Alice was having fun pretending to drive, gripping the wheel in her small hands.

"You should see if anyone needs to go to the bathroom." Annabeth advised quickly. "I don't want to stop again for a while."

"We're stopping an hour before sundown." Percy chided. "I don't want to be driving at night and Alice and Piper don't need to be cramped in the car when they're sleeping."

"They're tough girls." Annabeth argued back; her eyes narrowing. "We don't know if we'll find somewhere to stay and we'll be burning hours. I need to get to Acheron."

"Your family's still going to be there in a few days." Percy snapped irritably. This woman wanted to argue with him about everything. Her eyes didn't look as interesting when they were full of irritation.

"You don't know that!" Annabeth growled. "I need to get to them sooner than later. We're not stopping tonight."

"Annabeth there's an inn a few miles down the road. We can stop there for the night and move again at first light." Nico suggested quietly, his eyes glancing between the two. Percy smirked lightly and Annabeth noticed immediately.

"First light." Annabeth conceded angrily. Percy nodded and mockingly saluted her. Annabeth's teeth grounded together in frustration as Percy turned on his heel and headed back towards his car. Jason hoped out of the driver's seat, Alice still in his arms, and wordlessly climbed back into the back seat. As soon as Percy was behind the wheel again Thalia whistled. He turned on the car and gave her a look.

"What?"

"Now if that isn't sexual tension I don't know what is!" She cheered tauntingly. Percy rolled his eyes and turned around to glance at the small family.

"Anyone have to go to the bathroom?"

Piper shook her head and glanced down at her daughter. After signing her the question and receiving a shake of the head, Percy nodded and turned back around. He honked once to Annabeth and a few seconds later they were driving down the road. In the rearview mirror Percy could see two walkers stumbling out of the trees. He sighed.

Always running.


	6. Chapter 6

_Review Responses:_

 _stormrunner74: In the walking dead game (if you've ever played I don't know) Kenny's main goal is to get a boat to sail out on the ocean. It'd be a pretty safe plan but the only problem would be getting enough food. Really? I've never read World War Z. I've watched the movie with my brothers before but that's interesting. I mean yeah a castle would be a pretty safe place; and it'd be big enough to hold twenty people comfortably. Again the only problem would be food. Enjoy the chapter!_

 _clo7615: Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying! I'm having a blast writing this story. As much as I enjoyed Just Another Hollywood Romance I really love writing serious\ slightly angst stories. Hope you enjoy the chapter! And thanks for reviewing!_

 _gabbyhero: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_

 _leylisfriends2000: I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it! I'm having fun writing it! Yeah it isn't too gruesome but be warned there might be a few chapters where things get kinda gross from zombie killing (I'll put a warning above any chapter like that. Like for example this chapter has a small bit of gruesome in the beginning) I always want my readers to have an easy time understanding but are you asking me to just write one sentence then press enter? Because that wouldn't really be proper writing...Anyway I'm sorry if it's hard to read but I'm going to keep writing in paragraphs. I'll try not to make them too long. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: Thanks so much! And I don't want to make any promises (because I'm fairly busy now with school starting) but I will give it an honest try! :) And I'll PM you with whatever feedback I feel is worth mentioning! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _ZombieKiller1995: Well alright! :) Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _Solangelover: Okie Dokie! :D sounds awesome. Any good PJO zombie fanfics you suggest? Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Maybe she didn't have any then. I mean I played with a deaf kid when I was in kindergarten. I would pick up a block and offer it to him and we'd play with toys for the whole day. Our friendship was mostly smiles but I never saw him after that year. So I mean it's possible. I mean maybe :) Haha that's funny though! But think about it! Percy's been traveling with no one but his family. The only two females he's around are related to him and then bam! Hot blonde shows up. Of course he'd be attracted to her; she's one of the only non zombie females not related to him around! :D Thanks for reviewing!_

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: I've noticed that too! That they always start out fighting. Of course there's attraction but it's always fun writing them as slight enemies at first :) Here's your update my good sir-errr...Lady! :D Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!_

 _Jedi1:Thanks! I kinda like him too! Anything specific you like about him? Thanks so much for reviewing! You were my tenth! Enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

Annabeth silently crept around one of the abandoned cars as she surveyed the situation. Piper, Jason and Alice were waiting at the entrance of the inn, hidden safety in the car. As soon as Annabeth had pulled into the driveway of the inn, she immediately noticed the stumbling walkers. After backing up and narrowly missing slamming into Percy, she decided they needed to wipe them all out before they could get into the rooms.

Percy hadn't challenged her when she had taken control. He simply nodded and agreed when she gave him instructions and she found it odd. His new passive behavior threw her off; he was angry and aggressive with her not even a few hours ago. Shaking off her confusion quickly she glanced back up at Thalia and Nico. They were crouched down behind a wall and looking to her for direction. She held up her fist as a signal to wait and glanced through the windows of the car.

She easily spotted four walkers; they weren't even five feet from where she was hiding. Percy worriedly gripped his knife from his spot on her left and she bit her lip as she quickly stood and shot the closest walker in the head. She whistled out to Thalia and Nico and they advanced on the small group of walkers. Nico was swinging his katana at their heads while Thalia slammed her knife into the top of their skulls. Percy rolled his eyes at her rash tactic and quickly stood up to take down a walker of his own. Annabeth didn't miss the look that pasted his face as he killed the walker; he looked sick.

She tugged her knife out of its holder and winced as she slammed into a walker's eye with a loud squish. Black, mushy blood splattered across her face and she pulled her blade free with a gag. Glancing up and seeing Thalia and Nico had taken care of the rest of the wanders, she sighed and pointed behind her.

"Go get Alice and Piper." She told Percy quietly. She leaned down to rip her arrow from a walker's head. "I'm going to get keys from the office and get you all a room on the ground floor."

Percy nodded and waited for her to walk towards the office before he turned towards his truck. Thalia and Nico followed her to the main office and she opened the door with ease. Her crossbow was once again loaded and she held it up threateningly as she scanned the room. Seeing no apparent threat she easily grabbed the room keys off the wall and turned around to wiggle them at Thalia and Nico. They smirked at her.

Before Annabeth could even blink she heard the strangled moan. A walker quickly emerged from the darkness. Nico gasped, startled, as Thalia was grabbed by the arm; the walker's mouth open and ready to take a chuck out of her flesh. Annabeth dropped the keys instantly and with her honed reflects; she shot the walker in the head before it could sink its teeth into Thalia's arm. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she watched the walker release its grip on Thalia and slump to the floor; an arrow sticking through its right eye. She was breathing heavily as panic and relief flooded her senses. Feeling her breath shortening she picked up the keys and threw two of them at Thalia. She needed to get into her own room and _breath._

"Are you okay?" She whispered lowly; her voice coming out strained. Thalia nodded; her gaze still on the crumbled walker. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Annabeth's and she smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

Annabeth shook her head and brushed past both of them to unlock her room. Nico was taking the room to her right while Percy and Thalia shared the room to her left. Jason, Piper and Alice were going to be sleeping in the room next to them. Just as Annabeth went to close her door she could see Thalia talking quietly with Percy; his gaze meeting hers just before the door shut.

Once she was safely enclosed in the walls, Annabeth shut her eyes and slid to the floor; her back against the edge of the bed. Killing walkers had never been a big deal to her; it was either kill them or die. But seeing close calls like that; knowing if she didn't act fast someone would die, always frazzled her. Things got too real too fast and she struggled to breath.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Annabeth heard a knock on her door. Slowly dusting off her pants as she stood; taking another calming breath, she opened the door to see Piper smiling at her gently. She offered her a small plate of food and Annabeth glanced down at it before raising an eyebrow.

"We thought you might be hungry." Piper offered as an explanation. As Annabeth carefully took the plate, Piper gestured behind her.

"We're moving the other cars in front of the entrance to block off anymore walkers showing up while we're sleeping." Annabeth's eyebrows rose again; this time in amazement. That was a smart move. "Percy thought it'd be a good idea." Well now she hated it.

"Alright." Annabeth said slowly; her mind still trying to understand exactly _why_ Piper was telling her this.

"Percy's going to take first watch tonight; you know watching for threats from the roof and he'll come and wake you up in a few hours."

Annabeth nodded and glanced down at her plate of food. An apple, half of a granola bar and a water bottle wouldn't have seemed like much a few months ago but now it looked like a feast. Her stomach grumbled at the mere sight of the food but she refrained from chomping it all down. She glanced out over Piper's shoulder to see Jason carrying Alice into their room. She wondered how much Alice had eaten and her eyes drifted down to Piper's stomach. With a small sigh she offered the granola bar out to Piper. Immediately Piper shook her head and opened her mouth to refuse the offering but Annabeth thrusted it into her arms.

"I'm not that hungry." Annabeth lied. "You could use it though."

Piper stared at her for a few minutes before her fingers slowly closed over the treat. One hand came to rest over her stomach, making Annabeth sigh.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully. Annabeth nodded and slowly crept back into the safety of her room. She didn't want anyone else thanking her today. With another smile sent her way, Annabeth quickly shut her door and went to sit on the bed. As she glanced down at her food, her heart still beating heavily in her chest, she shook her head.

"Dammit."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth gasped as she sat up in bed. Momentarily blinded from sitting up to fast; she squinted her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark room. The blinds on the windows were closed but she could tell the sun hadn't risen yet. It was early morning. She hummed under her breath when she heard the tapping on her door. Throwing the covers off her body and slipping on her shoes she opened the door to see Percy waited for her.

"Your turn for watch." He whispered. Annabeth nodded slowly and shut the door behind her. She flinched as the cold wind kissed her cheeks. She quietly walked over to her truck and pulled out a few small sticks of wood she made Nico pick up on the way here. Percy's eyebrows shot up in question but she ignored him and continued to gather her wood. Percy followed her up the steps as she made her way up to the inn roof. From the top they could see the entire inn and everything surrounding it.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked quietly; the air too quiet for her liking. Percy shrugged as she lowered herself onto the edge; her feet dangling over the side.

"Nah." He shook his head dismissively. "It's been pretty quiet."

Annabeth tensed, surprised, as Percy sat down next to her. While there was an appropriate distance between them she didn't think he'd stay and sit with her. She tried to keep her eyes on the horizon instead of the man next to her.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Annabeth whispered. "You've been on watch all night."

"Jason offered to drive tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded and she started to swing her feet; her hands gripping the edge of the roof. She frowned when she noticed how silent the new world has become; there were no birds chirping or singing in the sky or wolfs howling at the moon. She never thought she'd miss the sounds of nature; she always assumed they'd be there.

With a quiet sigh she leaned over to grab a piece of wood. She pulled her knife out of its holder and slowly began to sharpen one end of the wood into a sharp point. Percy seemed to realize after a few minutes she was making more arrows. As she sliced away the air around them slowly became comfortable. Neither of them talked, preferring not to, as they watched for any dangers. Percy would occasionally glance at her when she shifted to grab another piece of wood but his eyes mostly stayed ahead.

Annabeth almost fell off the roof when Percy spoke; his voice soundly breaking the silence they created.

"Thank you." He mumbled quietly; his eyes still facing the inn parking lot. Annabeth's head lowered as she glanced at him from under her lashes. "Thalia told me what you did…Thank you."

Annabeth nodded and turned her head to check on her arrow stack. Percy once again surprised her by reaching over to cup her chin and bring her face back to face his. As soon as her eyes locked with his, his fingers ripped away from her skin as if she was on fire. A chill went down her spine as she stared into in sea green eyes; they were almost suffocating.

"You don't like praise; that's fine. I can understand that." Percy said quietly; his voice hard. "But what you did merits a simple 'thank you'. You understand how important family is; because of you I won't be losing another member of mine tonight. So you're getting praise, thank you."

"Okay." Annabeth conceded. "Okay…You're welcome."

They both fell quiet again and Annabeth found herself shrugging.

"It wasn't a big deal." She offered shyly. "You would have done the same thing. We're-"Annabeth flinched as the words came out of her mouth. "…a _group_ now so we have to look out for each other."

Percy smiled at her; an innocent curl of his lips. Her heart seemed to flutter and she instantly pulled her eyes away from his. Already knowing what he wanted to say she shook her head.

"Please don't say it again." She begged quietly, her body tensing at the idea. She could hear Percy chuckle next to her.

"Alright." He agreed. "We'll have to pick a new word for thank you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes; opening her mouth to argue with him but shut it when she noticed a walker had taken notice of them. He was leaning against the truck, trying to shove his way into the inn parking lot. Percy followed her gaze and shook his head. She ignored his quiet curse and armed her crossbow with one of her new arrows.

Silently, she aimed and fired. The arrow flew through the air with a hiss and pierced through the walker's forehead. They grew quiet until the light of a new day began to shine.

* * *

 **Question time!**

 **1) Are you the type of person who enjoys praise?**

 **2) How would you go about attacking a few zombies? Sneak up and pick them off one by one silently or just barge through them with your group?**

 **3) What do you think of the story so far? (Feedback is always great)**

 **Its weird. I normally like praise, like if I clean the kitchen or house I like when my parents thank me but when I give someone a gift (birthday, Christmas, etc) I don't like getting these big thank yous. I accept just a simple smile and nod. And I always feel slightly guilty when I receive Christmas presents from friends. One of my old friends always used to tell me what a big problem it was getting me gifts for Christmas. yeah I don't hang out with him anymore.**

 **Anywho! I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the story. I've been writing the next few chapters and honestly I'm super excited. I wish you guys would review faster just so you could see! Ten reviews my lovelies!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

_Review Responses:_

 _stormrunner74: Yeah same here. When I work hard at something and feel proud of what I did, I do like praise. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: I feel the same! :) I have to be proud of what I did to earn praise. Just giving someone a Christmas or birthday present isn't something I want a lot of praise for. I get embarrassed! :) Thanks so much! I'm so glad your enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: Same here! I get so flustered when I get a lot of praise and when I blush my whole face gets super red which just makes me more embarrassed and its just this vicious cycle haha. You'd just ditch your family in a zombie apocalypse? Damn that's cold haha. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _ZombieKiller1995: I only like praise when I earn it; like when I work really hard for something. Its okay to be silent; I barely talked for a year! And I'm trying to ease it in with the Percabeth. They literally just met you know? And while this is a Percabeth love story I want to focus on the struggles of a zombie apocalypse. But I'm going to try and include small little moments. For all the couples. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _rhig122: First thanks for the long review! I always love seeing long reviews giving legit answers to my questions! Just so I'm not writing out this long review response with all those answers I'm just gonna thank you for reviewing! Haha Its cool you're doing a zombie apocalypse story too but (and don't take offense because I'm not trying to be rude) try not to let my story influence yours. While I've been writing this story I haven't looked at any other zombie AUs because I don't want to take anyone's ideas. As long as my story and yours are two separate and different stories I'm good! Hope you well with yours though! They're fun to write!_

 _FindingAdventures: Exactly! I really only like praise for when I do something really important, or if I work really hard. I don't find praise annoying per say I just get embarrassed really really easily. Ugh right? I always just feel bad when I get a gift! Especially if its nicer then the one I got them. I got ten reviews within a night so that's always exciting! :) Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _The Sacred Panda: Its a personality thing you know? I'm super shy about stuff like that and I totally get it! Its not a bad thing! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Almost everyone who reviewed said they didn't like praise either! So you're in the majority on that one! And a lot of people liked the idea of sneaking up on the zombies. It'd be quiet and probably safer if you didn't make a lot of noise; you know the zombie's wouldn't all crowd up on you at once. Hey that's what makes it fun right? Two hard headed people going at it. It'd be boring if they both just rolled over to each other! They're going to remain stubborn for most of the story haha. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TinyTika: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter! :)_

 _clo7615: I get embarrassed easily with praise! And yeah a lot of people like the idea of a sneak attack. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: Thanks! I always have fun with a small build up of Percabeth; just sprinkling in small moments. I just get embarrassed easily so I don't do well with praise. I'm still really shy. That's what I was thinking too. If you picked them off one by one it'd be less dangerous because they wouldn't notice you and they wouldn't crowd you. Haha wow! Um thanks so much! That review actually made me blush! :D I'm so glad your enjoying the story! I'm having a blast writing it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 **In case you guys couldn't tell I'm really fricken excited about this story! Things are going to start picking up! :D**

* * *

Percy knew he was staring a little too hard for a little too long. He also knew that Annabeth could feel his eyes on her but chose not to draw attention to it; she acted like he wasn't even there.

Annabeth had been keen on making sure he kept his promise; as soon as the first light of day began to shine upon them, Annabeth was practically flying off the roof and down the steps to wake everyone up. They had gathered in the middle of the parking lot to form a plan of action. Percy had let Annabeth take control; something that was a little surprising to everyone. He could feel Thalia's curious eyes on him as he merely took a step back and waited for Annabeth to tell them what her plan was. They were used to seeing him in charge. And he still was.

When Annabeth would make a demand -one like driving four days straight until they got to Acheron- he would put his foot down, reassert his position as leader and make her change it. After having a glare down, Annabeth would concede angrily. Her gaze always seemed to shift towards Alice and Piper right before she gave in. He knew she was eager to get back to her family but it wasn't hard to tell she was growing a soft spot for the most important part of their group.

They had begun a dance; nothing over the top or exciting. They seemed to be testing one another out; seeing how far they could get before the other would snap. Their leadership styles were different and it was too hard to tell if they could manage this group together but something had clicked on the roof. They were going to try. If anyone else noticed, they hadn't said anything.

 _It's an interesting concept._ Percy mused to himself as he continued to watch his group. Thalia and Nico had helped Annabeth round up the cars and clear an exit route for them while Jason and Piper gathered what little food they had and separated it for the day. They were going to be on the road for a while. Percy's eyes shifted to Alice; she was on the ground next to him, waving her stuffed giraffe around as if it could fly. He couldn't help but smile. It was almost unheard of, seeing something so innocent and pure in a world filled with nothing but corruption.

A loud whistle broke him from his thoughts. He glanced up to see Annabeth and Nico already climbing into their car. Thalia was waving him down as Jason climbed into the driver's seat. Percy nodded and leaned down to pick up Alice. She whined at the end of her play time but thankfully cuddled up to him instead of throwing a fit. As he handed her off to Piper he glanced ahead to Annabeth's truck. She was sitting in the driver's seat and staring at him through her side mirror. Once her eyes met his, she quickly turned her head to face Nico.

With one final glance around the inn, as if checking to make sure they weren't leaving anyone behind, Percy climbed into the back of his car and soundly shut the door. Only a few seconds pasted before both cars roared to life and rolled out of their temporary sanctuary.

0~0~0~0~0

Thalia couldn't help her curiosity. Her mother had scolded her plenty of times when she was younger for butting into other people's business, and while she did give backing off an honest try, it just wasn't in her nature. Thalia Grace was a nosy meddler dammit, and she liked it that way.

" _So_ Percy." She urged gently, her eyes glancing back through the mirror to meet his. Percy glanced up from his newfound sketchbook and gave her a look. She knew better to disrupt him when he was drawing.

Everyone knew Percy had been the definition of awkward growing up. Friends weren't easily made for the poor boy and if it wasn't for nice people like Piper or Grover, Percy might have went through his entire high school career alone. His mother had bought him a sketchbook one day on a whim and Percy had fallen in love with the idea of drawing. He practiced day and night, always coming up with new creative ideas and he actually seemed happy. He had become friends with Rachel through an art program they were both involved in.

Since the beginning of all this, Percy had barely had time to grab a pencil, so Thalia felt a little bad about interrupting him…but only a little.

"What was the deal this morning?" She asked undeterred. Jason gave her a look, which she ignored _thank you_ , as he drove. Piper sighed lightly before taking a sip of her water. Percy rolled his eyes before he began to shade whatever he was drawing.

"What ever could you be referring to dear cousin of mine?" He quipped sarcastically. Thalia glanced ahead at the back of Annabeth's truck; she could see the back of Annabeth and Nico's head through the rearview mirror. It was easy to tell they were talking. Taking a quick second to unbuckle her seatbelt, Thalia turned around in her seat to fully face him. She could tell he was paying attention to her movements but his eyes were still locked onto his drawing. She couldn't tell what it was yet.

"You _know_." She said childishly. "The _thing_ this morning!"

Percy sighed once more and slowly set his pencil down. Thalia gave him a teasing grin, something he didn't return, as she tried not snicker.

"She seems like a good leader." Percy said matter-of-factly. "She knows where we need to go; _I_ do not. It just seemed easier to let her take charge."

Thalia's shoulders slumped at the logical answer. She pondered his words for a few seconds before frowning at him.

"Is that going to be a regular thing then? Her taking charge?"

"Probably." Jason supplied from the front seat. "She doesn't really seem like the type of person to take orders."

"Percy steps in when he needs to." Piper agreed. "She _does_ seem to know what she's doing and Percy won't let her get out of hand."

Everyone turned to look at Percy as he began to sketch again. He nodded in agreement and Thalia let out a small sigh. Quickly turning back to face the right way and letting Percy finish his drawing she frowned again. Jason glanced over at her and she shrugged.

"It's not fun when he doesn't get all flustered and upset." She justified easily, a small pout forming on her lips. She only grinned when Jason rolled his eyes affectionately at her.

0~0~0~0~0

Nico watched Annabeth as she bit her lip in concentration. Her lips mouthed voiceless words as her finger traced lines on the page. She was trying to find the quickest route and it was proving difficult. When Nico glanced out his window he could see Percy and Jason talking quietly as they played watch dog for Piper and Alice. Both girls had needed to go to the bathroom.

"Would it be better to go this way or this way?" Annabeth asked somewhat frantic as she thrusted the map into his face. Nico instantly grimaced and pushed it down.

"Annabeth I'm not good with that stuff."

Annabeth looked at him almost pleadingly but he merely shrugged. He wanted to help her but he honestly had no idea how. Jerking his thumb behind him he shrugged again.

"I'm sure that Thalia girl could help you." He prompted. "She knows about maps."

"No!" Annabeth denied quickly. "We can't ask them for help!"

Nico glanced at back at Percy and Jason before returning his eyes to meet Annabeth's. His right eyebrow rose and vanished under his long, dark hair.

"And why not?" He questioned lightly, somehow amusement worked its way into his tone. Annabeth stared at him bewildered.

"Nico it's _us_ and _them_." She told him slowly. "I told Percy we were a group but… it's so clear we're still divided. I can't ask for Thalia's help. It'd be merging the lines together."

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

Annabeth sighed irritably, her hands releasing the map to frantically move in front of her.

"When the line merges things get complicated okay? We'd really be a group and I don't think I'm ready for that." She sighed again, this time softer.

"I don't know if I could protect all of them." She admitted quietly. Nico's eyes softened and he leaned over to tap her hand. She flinched lightly at the contact but didn't move her hand away. Her eyes were vulnerable for a few split seconds as she looked to him for guidance.

"No one's asking you too." Nico soothed. "We've all made it this far right? That's the best part about being in a group Annabeth; everyone protects everyone."

Annabeth stared at him for a few tense seconds before her shoulders slumped and she nodded. Nico smiled in victory but covered it by opening his door. Annabeth followed him as he walked towards Percy's car. Thalia was the only one inside.

Nico ripped open the door and smirked when Thalia yelped in surprise, her book falling from her hands. She glared at him halfheartedly.

"What the hell man?" She snapped, reaching down to grab her book. Nico rolled his eyes at her dramatics and shoved Annabeth towards her. He watched with curious eyes as Annabeth shuffled foot to foot. He'd never seen her nervous before, not even when they were fighting walkers.

"Can you help me read this?" Annabeth asked hurriedly. She thrusted the map into Thalia's hands and took a step back. Thalia blinked in confusion before she slowly glanced down at the map and read over all of Annabeth's notes. After a few minutes of silence, Nico sighed.

"We were hoping we could switch places." Nico stated dryly, tired of Annabeth's stalling. "You'd ride with Annabeth and help her navigate and I'd ride with your family."

Thalia's eyes narrowed in suspicion but Nico's demeanor didn't change. Nothing exciting was happening and he was sure he looked bored. Thalia whistled and soon Percy was jogging over, looking at her expectantly.

"They want to switch Nico and I." Thalia summed up quickly. "I'd help read this map for Annabeth and he'd brighten up your dull life."

Annabeth snorted as Nico grinned teasingly at Percy; he looked completely unimpressed. Nico knew it was a big step, he knew what it meant. These people were still technically strangers and putting him in the car with their family and putting Thalia with Annabeth was a big deal; but he also knew it needed to be done to get to Acheron. Someone needed to step up here.

Percy glanced between the three of them before his gaze settled on Thalia.

"You're okay with this?" He asked quietly. Thalia shrugged and waved the map.

"I understand why." She reasoned. "I can actually read this stupid thing."

Nico bit his lip as he waited for Percy's answer. Annabeth even leaned forward a little. Finally, Percy nodded slowly and helped Thalia out of the car.

"Go ahead and grab some of your stuff." He said, glancing at both of them. Nico nodded and followed Annabeth back to the car as Percy went to go get Jason. As Annabeth handed him his backpack and some food, she glanced over to the car.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked quietly, her voice unsure. Nico nodded and gripped her shoulder, smiling when she didn't flinch at his touch.

"It'll be fine." He reassured her easily. He winked and leaned in closer. "Besides…" He smiled coyly. "Jason and Percy are kinda cute right?"

At his joke Annabeth let out a small laugh, surprising him. She pulled him in for a quick hug, his body barely touching hers before she pushed him away. He stared at her with raised eyebrows as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Be careful." She said. "Don't let them stab you."

Nico chuckled and nodded. "Yes _Mom_."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and glanced over to see Thalia waiting for them. Everyone seemed to watch as Thalia and Nico stood in front of each other. Nico smirked and easily crossed the invisible barrier everyone seemed afraid of, Thalia following his lead shortly after.

"Dun dun dun!" He sang tauntingly as he jogged to the car. Everyone let out a small breath, glad the tension was broken. Percy opened the passenger door for him and he climbed in. Nico turned around to look at Piper and Alice. Piper smiled at him easily and Alice even gave him a tired smile before leaning back into her mother's side. Once Percy was in the back seat, Nico glanced ahead and saw Annabeth give him a fleeting glance before sliding into the driver's seat.

An awkward silence spread steadily throughout the car and Nico played with his fingers as he waited for Annabeth to hurry the hell up. After a few tense minutes, a sound erupted from his seat and he fought the urge to laugh as everyone else in the car groaned in unison.

"Dude!" Jason cried horrified.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed as everyone started to roll down their windows. "Awkward situations always make that happen!"

"Gods." Percy moaned. "It smells like rotting chicken and broccoli!"

"Funny." Nico mused as he mockingly placed a finger on his chin. "I don't remember eating anything like that lately."

Nico continued to laugh quietly to himself as everyone made a big deal about his gas. He smirked to himself when Annabeth's car started. Within a few seconds Jason had their truck started and began to follow him down the road.

They had to keep the window cracked for a few miles.

* * *

 _1) If you had to pick one thing about school that you were looking forward to, what would you choose?_

 _2) Ever fart in a crowded car to break the tension? ;D_

 _3) What do you like better? Gloomy serious Nico or my version?_

 **So I start school Wednesday (woooo Junior year) and I have some exciting news. So my mom pulled me off to the side and told me I had passed all my state tests needed to graduate. I passed my math EOC my freshman year and I passed Biology, Writing and Reading all with level four! I'm so excited! :D**

 **Also come January I'm going to be going to running start (taking high school courses in a college) So basically i'll be a high school student working full time at a college. I'm so excited! :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review it up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So it was weird, I tried checking how many reviews I got and it was like one second I had four new ones then the next it didn't remember any of the reviews I got. They kept disappearing and reappearing it was hard to keep track. But I did notice I have 91 reviews for seven chapters so clearly I got enough to update.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Review Responses:_

 _clo7615: Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying! There's some 'tension' in this chapter regarding Percabeth so I hope you enjoy!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: So you're an eighth grader? That's exciting! You're king of the jungle right now. I know it was a fast update but I was really excited to update again before school started. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Honestly I'm not sure. I loved Kindergarten because I made a lot of friends and naps were the shit but middle school, maybe around seventh grade had to be my favorite. I just have a lot of fun memories from that year. High school hasn't been fun for me; people are cruel. What's your favorite grade?_

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: Yep! Nice bonding fun! :) and thanks! I was super excited and I'm really looking forward to my future now. Thanks for all the reviews you've given me! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _rhig122: Oh good! I'm so glad you weren't offended because I really wasn't trying to be rude. And outlines are always good. I always make them but somehow my stories will stray and I have to move them back to follow the plot I already thought of. I hope your story is going well! Thanks so much! I was really excited about it! And who know I've lived with nothing but guys for all my sixteen years and I've never understood it! They just think gas is hilarious! :D_

 _AFincorporated: Yeah I get embarrassed easily so I don't enjoy praise very often. Eww :D Running over zombies with a large monster truck. It'd be super gruesome. Oh thanks so much! I'm so glad your enjoying the story. I don't want to give any big hints away but Acheron has doctors right? And Will is a doctor... :D_

 _Jedi1: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Bobnumber2: Oh I was a T.A my seventh and eighth grade year! It should be fun! :) My brothers fart all the time in the closed car while I'm driving to piss me off and they think it's hilarious! And thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _FindingAdventures: Oh that sucks! I hope you're able to get the money fast! My brothers love college. I like my Nico too. What major are you going for? Or are you still undecided? Hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _gabbyhero: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _jessica jasso: Well here it is! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Unknown: Kind of the same thing here! I just get embarrassed easily so I don't enjoy it. Its hard to answer questions so short like that so I'm just gonna say; thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Annabeth sighed as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark road ahead of them. The truck's headlights were dull and she could barely see anything in front of her. Rain was pouring down heavily against her windshield, making it even harder to see. She had to slow down and she was frustrated with their amount of progress. They wouldn't make good time tonight if she was only going to drive thirty five miles per hour. Thalia was quietly sitting next to her, studying the map with a flashlight. She said it would take them a good couple of days to even reach Pennsylvania, let alone Acheron. They were forced to take side roads and secret short cuts due to the mass amount of overturned cars and walkers stumbling about the freeways.

"We need to find a place to stop." Thalia grumbled as she set the map down. "It's too dangerous to drive at night. You can barely see anything in front of you."

"I got it!" Annabeth snapped, her eyebrows twitching in frustration. She could feel the stress building in her body as she tried to focus her tired eyes back on the road. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Annabeth-"

A yelp of fear interrupted Thalia as they heard a loud thump. Something slammed against the right side of the front hood making Annabeth slam on her breaks. Annabeth grimaced when she saw the small drops of darkened blood splatter across the windshield. She could hear Jason's breaks screech behind her through the sound of the rain. Thalia reached down on the floor and turned on her flashlight. When she held it up to the window, she screamed. Annabeth shouted out a curse as the walkers started to slam against the front of their car. Honking the horn to signal an emergency, Annabeth backed up as far as she could. Jason followed her lead.

Once Annabeth had put enough distance between her car and the walkers, she put the car back in drive and pressed down on the gas. Her tires swerved slightly at the power but thankfully stayed straight enough to speed down the road.

"Go, go, go!" Thalia chanted as her eyes glanced over to the walkers. They were snapping their jaws and trying their best to catch up to the speeding trucks. Once they were far enough to be safe, Annabeth slowed down. Jason drove up next to her and Percy rolled down the window. He didn't seem to notice the rain.

"Pull over!" He shouted. Annabeth frowned and grinded her teeth together. She already knew what was going to happen. She pulled off to the side of the road and held out her hand for her knife. They didn't know if those walkers were going to catch up to them during this small pit stop. Thalia plopped it into her hand and set her bat on the small seat in-between them.

"You know he's going to give you shit right?" She asked dryly, her eyes facing the front window. Annabeth rolled her eyes and nodded. Easily kicking open the door she glared as Percy stormed over to her. Jason maneuvered his truck so it was facing Annabeth's; his headlights provided Annabeth and Percy the light needed to see the glares they were giving each other. Everyone watched as they had a silent battle. Their clothes were being soaked but neither of them noticed. Their eyes were narrowing dangerously as they hardened in anger. Annabeth's eyebrows twitched and finally Percy snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted angrily, his hands flying into the air. "We could have been killed! Or you could have damaged our truck if Jason didn't stop in time! Why would you just slam on the breaks!?"

"Oh I'm _sorry!"_ Annabeth snapped, stepping closer. "Should I just have tried to ram through those four walkers and let you guys do the same? My truck is too small and wouldn't have made it! Thalia and I could have gotten hurt too but we didn't, you idiot!"

" _I'm_ the idiot?" Percy asked disbelievingly. He took another step forward. He pushed his face closer to Annabeth's. She could feel his angry words on her face. " _I'm_ not the one who demanded we drive through the night! I knew something like this would happen! I just knew it; I never should have listened to a blonde bimbo."

"Excuse me!?" Annabeth growled, her fists clenching dangerously. Nico quickly climbed out of the front seat and tried to step in between them to try and diffuse the situation before someone threw a punch but Annabeth side stepped him easily. She distractedly handed her covered blade to Nico and pointed an accusing finger in Percy's face.

"What did you just call me?" She asked slowly, her voice dark. Percy didn't falter at her terrifying gaze and crossed his arms defiantly.

"A _blonde bimbo."_ Percy told her tauntingly slow. He made sure she heard every word. Annabeth's fists clenched in uncontainable anger and Nico barely managed to weave his arms around her waist before she lunged. Nico tightened his hold on her stomach and tugged her back towards her truck. Annabeth tried to wiggle free from his grasp and shouted profanities as he dragged her away.

~0~

Nico pressed her against the truck and leaned in closer to her face. His body was blocking her against the car as she tried to look past him. He could hear Jason climbing out of the truck and he was thankful that someone was going to calm Percy down. He knew having two hot-headed leaders in one group was going to prove difficult, but they needed both of them.

"Hey!" He hissed. "Look at me; don't look at him! Look at _me_."

Annabeth's piercing grey locked onto his after hearing his tone and Nico mentally sighed. Trying to suppress a shiver at her threatening gaze, he gripped her shoulders.

"You need to calm down." He ordered sternly. "We're getting incredibly wet and we're out on the open road. We need to get our heads together and find a safe place for the night."

"So you're on his side?!" Annabeth asked incredulously, her anger still evident. Nico sighed and gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

"I'm not on anyone's side." He told her matter-of-factly. "But you could have gotten hurt and it isn't safe to drive with this rain. Your emotions are clouding your rational mind and you need to have a bed to rest and catch your bearings."

After staring at him for a few moments Annabeth's shoulder's sagged. She slumped against him in exhaustion as her anger left her. Nico sighed in relief and glanced over his shoulder to see Jason leading Percy back towards the car.

Nico stiffened instantly when Annabeth wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and shoved her head into his shoulder. His arms were rigged as they hung in the air around her shoulders. Only when he felt her shake with unshed tears did he wrap them around her. His eyes were wide as she tried to muffle her tears.

"I just want to get to my family." She moaned pleadingly. Nico patted her head and pulled away from her gently.

"I know." He mumbled. "C'mon, let's get you back in the car."

After smoothly leading her to the passenger side of her truck he smiled lightly at Thalia. She nodded in his direction as he helped Annabeth into the seat. Once he shut the door, he made a mad dash for the other truck. He could hear the moans in the distance and he knew they needed to leave immediately.

Jason turned the car around easily and followed Thalia down the road. Nico glanced through the mirror and saw Percy trying to dry his wet clothes with a small rag. He could hear him mumbling irritably.

"Gods." Percy snapped, throwing the rag to the floor. "What's her problem? Why is she so selfish?"

"Hey!" Nico barked. Everyone jumped at his uncharacteristic outburst. "Annabeth _isn't_ selfish!"

"She's putting all of us in danger with her terrible decisions!" Percy argued. Nico groaned and turned around in his seat to face him.

"How would you feel in her position?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You got separated from Jason, Piper, Thalia and Alice and have _no idea_ if they're still alive or not. You meet up with a group and have to play by their rules and wait _days_ to see them again. Wouldn't you be in a rush too? Wouldn't you want to keep going until you found them again?"

Nico continued to burn a heavy hole into Percy's head as he thought over what was said. Nico watched as his gaze flicked over to Piper and Alice; both girls were watching him with sad and tired expressions. Slowly, his shoulders slumped, much like Annabeth's, as the anger left his body. Nico looked at him sadly.

"She has a step mom and two little half-brothers waiting for her at this camp. Her dad already lost his wife; he shouldn't have to worry whether or not he lost his only daughter too."

A heavy silence filled the truck as everyone glanced ahead at the truck in front of them. Nico didn't understand. They all knew she had a family waiting for her; they all knew she was eager to get back to them but they never fully _understood_ what Annabeth was feeling until they put themselves in her shoes. They were almost spoiled with their luck; they were still all together while Nico and Annabeth were on their own.

Nico thought it was unfair. He never understood the phrase 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' until now. It took the whole crumbling to fully understand all the simply wonders it offered him before.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy quietly watched everyone move around him. Thalia had found a small two bedroom house on side of the road and they had quickly taken advantage of its vacancy. Piper and Alice had quickly been ushered to the main bedroom while Jason followed quietly behind them with some food. Thalia had cleared a space in the second bedroom for Annabeth and Nico. She had offered to take first watch while Jason opted to take second. Percy had settled down with a small blanket on the couch in the hall between the two rooms.

Just as he shifted to try and get more comfortable, he felt a blanket being draped over him. Sitting up slowly he turned to see Annabeth staring back at him. He sighed and waited for her to sit next to him. She bit her lip and slowly lowered herself onto the small couch.

"I'm sorry." They whispered simultaneously. Percy chuckled quietly while Annabeth's lips twitched in amusement. Annabeth gestured for him to talk.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He admitted quietly. "I was just scared about anyone getting hurt."

"I shouldn't have put us in danger in the first place." Annabeth said quietly. "If I would have listened to you, we would have been safe…and dry."

Percy smiled at her and shook his head.

"You just want to get us to Acheron as soon as possible. It isn't healthy for Piper and Alice to be jumping place to place like this. It's putting so much strain on them."

"I just want to see my family." Annabeth whispered dejectedly. She hung her head for a minute before looking at him apologetically. "But I shouldn't put yours in danger to do it faster."

Percy nodded and a wall seemed to be lifted between the two of them as they resolved everything. The air became less tense as they sat together quietly. Percy cupped his hands in front of him and rested his elbows on his knees.

"We just need to make a schedule you know? We can have Thalia look at the map and try and find a safe place to spend the night, we'll go a certain amount of miles each day and know exactly when we'll reach Acheron. That way there's no guessing about how long it'll take and hopefully you can rest a little easier knowing how much further it'll be."

Annabeth nodded and agreed instantly and Percy made a mental reminder to talk to Thalia as soon as she was gone. She might have already heard their plan considering she was only in the next room but he wanted to make sure. He let out a tired sigh before turning to Annabeth. A question about the doctors at Acheron was on his tongue but he never had the chance to voice it. Annabeth quickly flicked him in the forehead and he hissed at the sudden action. She stood up and smirked down at him.

" _That's_ for calling me a blonde bimbo." She clarified as he looked up to glare at her. He tried to contain a smirk of his own when she placed her hands on her hips. He's seen Thalia and Piper do the same thing many times before and the action always seemed funny to him.

"I'll have you know that I'm considered a genius."

"Oh really?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed almost playfully at his question and she smiled slightly.

"Yep. I had a 4.0 my entire high school career and I graduated college as a valedictorian."

Percy's eyes widen as she smirked down at him. She was clearly amused by his surprise and he quickly nodded.

"Well…" He paused to smile at her thankfully. "It's nice to know we got some smarts on our side."

Annabeth's gaze lowered to the floor and she sighed quietly. Thanking him with a small, reserved smile she pointed behind her.

"I should probably get some sleep. I don't want Thalia driving all day tomorrow."

"Alright…Goodnight." Percy whispered timidly.

"Goodnight." Annabeth whispered back. He watched her until the door was firmly shut. Content that she was safe in her room with Nico he attempted to lie back down but Thalia had bumped her way onto the couch with him. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed. When he turned to face her, she was wearing a large smirk.

"Well." She taunted. " _That_ was something. You guys go from fighting to flirting within an hour…. You have a weird sense of romance."

"Thalia…" Percy warned lowly. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her teasing. She was supposed to be on watch and he was supposed to be sleeping. She raised her hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" She teased cheekily. Percy rolled his eyes and tried to lie down. Thalia moved to crouch on the floor in front of him as he wiggled his legs under the warm blanket Annabeth had given him. She seemed to have dropped the topic when she poked him.

"Hey, Nico is going to wake you up tomorrow morning." She told him quietly. She knew just how tired he was. He smiled at her thankfully and she ruffled his hair like she did when they were younger to irritate him. He remembered something from earlier that had him wondering.

"Hey Thals…" He started quietly, unsure how to word it. "Is Nico…?"

"Gay?" She asked dryly, her eyebrows raised in amusement when she saw his blush. He didn't know how she could say it so bluntly. "Yeah. I asked Annabeth about it. He's confident with it, so it won't be awkward or anything."

"Well I'm only asking because earlier in the car…." He tried to contain his blush. "He said I had a nice butt and I wanted to know if he was serious."

Thalia snorted and tried to stifle her laughter as he continued to blush. He shoved her hard enough to knock her on her butt but that only made her giggle harder. He blamed her high amusement on exhaustion and rolled over. He smiled to himself as he heard Thalia's chuckle echo down the hall.

* * *

 **I was getting some reviews and PMs early asking about Nico and Annabeth so I felt I needed to really announce that Nico was gay. He and Annabeth won't be getting together so you have nothing to worry about.**

 _Question Time:_

 _1) What did you think of Percy and Annabeth's fight? Do you think either of them were right in their reasoning to yell?_

 _2) What would you do if you were separated from your family during the zombie apocalypse? How would you react?_

 _3) What's been your favorite memory of the story so far?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I know this isn't such a quick update but things with school have been crazy. I'm gonna run for ASB president and you have no idea how much time that is taking up! 100 reviews for eight (not counting this chapter) chapters! That's so awesome. Big thanks to all who have reviewed! Things are gonna get pretty real; though they kind of are already.**

 _Review Responses:_

 _stormrunner74: I really tried to make the fight reasonable; you know both were wrong to yell but they had their reasons. I wanted to make it so you couldn't pick sides but being stressed and tired (like one would be in a zombie apocalypse) would make anyone unreasonable. Annabeth has an actual location where they are; they're just waiting for her but yes just getting separated and not knowing where they would be, would be hard. I wouldn't be able to stop either; I'd keep looking until I found them. I know Rick doesn't really mention anything about it but I'd like to think Percy has a cute butt. :3 and I'd like to think that Nico would be bold enough to tell him 'Dude, yo butt looking cute today.' :D enjoy the chapter!_

 _rhig122: So far my story has stayed on the path that I wanted it too. Writing chapters in advanced has really helped and now I know what chapters big events are going to happen. Like the next chapter is a big one; one of them at least. Being in their stressful situation, tired as hell and worried about their respective families would make anyone unreasonable. I tried to make it so you wouldn't really be able to choose who was 'right' or 'wrong' I wanted to show that Annabeth and Percy both have a great amount of care for their families and sometimes they're gonna butt heads. Hey I give you prompts! I panic if I lose my mom in the supermarket. I loved how you phrased that. A 'mutual understanding.' That's a great way to describe what it was. Being together for a few days I felt it was time they came to somewhat of an understanding. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _Jedi1: Yeah I made my Nico sassy haha thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _gabbyhero: I liked that part too. Now no one can give me anymore crap about Nico and Annabeth having a thing. Nico and Thalia seem to be the biggest Percabeth shippers right now! :D Enjoy the chapter!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: Ah good! I was trying to make it so you, as a reader, would have a hard time choosing a side; personally I think both of them were wrong despite their own reasons. Lack of sleep and stress played its own part. I wouldn't be able to rest until I found my family again. Annabeth is lucky she has a specific goal in mind; she knows where they are. That's a hilarious way to see the first meeting! Haha actually had be laughing! :D Honestly with school starting and some family issues its been harder to find time to write but I'm about two chapters ahead so I still have updates prepared for you guys. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _clo7615: Oh I'm so glad you're enjoying! :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Oh that's awesome! As a fifth grader being able to do all that fun stuff. Hey now friend! Life isn't dull or depressing at all! Sure there can be bad days but the universe always corrects itself. I'm sure you're an awesome person and I'm sure that if something good hasn't happened to you yet it will! Percabeth sexual tension is always fun isn't it? :D Luck would have to be on your side if you had to try and find your family with no leads. Annabeth is lucky she knows where they are! Haha I'm glad you're finding the sexual tension amusing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _FindingAdventures: Oh that's a good major! One of my older brothers is looking into pre med stuff too! Oh thanks! I was worried that people would choose a side when I didn't want them too. I tried hard to make it hard to pick; they were both right and wrong in their own ways. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _Guest: First off wow! Big review haha but that's great I love those! They were both wrong and right in their reasonings; they just wanted to protect their families. That's so sweet that you love your baby sister that much! I get it though I love my baby brother to death (though he's only a year younger then me.) Geez you had a lot of favorite memories! That's great! I loved typing those out because as serious as this story is I like making small little moments that help them get through the day. Not everything is terrible because they have each other you know? Geez that was sappy! :D As for the name I'm not sure. I already have all the important characters named but maybe I can throw in the name Jennifer as someone in Acheron you know? She wouldn't be an important character though sorry. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Jessica Jasso: Exactly! That's why Annabeth was getting so upset! With each day she doesn't reach them the chance of them not being there waiting for her increase and that would make anyone desperate! And Percy wanted to protect his family just like Annabeth. Being exhausted and stressed didn't help either. I would have a panic attack for sure. I freak out if I lose my mom in the grocery store and I'm sixteen. Making a game plan would be the perfect idea and hopefully you'd be as lucky as Annabeth and know where they were; it would just be getting to them. That's a nice memory to enjoy! I liked it too. It was also a bonding moment for the two of them._

 _I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: You've read my other stories too? That's awesome! This one is pretty different from my others and I'm happy you're enjoying it! I'd for sure have a hard time without them but I would fight until I saw them again. I'd have to know they were okay. They were stressed and exhausted and desperate to protect their families. Annabeth really wants to get to Acheron to make sure her family is okay. I have watched the walking dead yes, my dad loves it. I'm trying not to make this story exactly like the show (Like there won't be any prison) but Aceron and Woodbury are the same I suppose. I'm not really up to date on the show but I loved the second season. The big surprise of Sophia stepping out of the barn blew my family's mind. I love Norman Reedus and Daryl and I hated Lori and Carl pissed me off (not so much anymore) but I'm sure every fan says something like that! :D thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Piper slowly walked down the narrow hallway, her hand resting on her stomach. Everyone was gathered in the living room and staring out the window. They were assuming it was the middle of the afternoon. The rain wasn't letting up and she grew worried as the sound of the howling wind grew louder.

Annabeth was sitting in front of the window; her knee was bouncing anxiously as she bit her lip. Percy was talking with Thalia quietly, both of them hunched over a map. Piper smiled when she saw Nico sitting in front of Alice. Neither knew how to communicate with each other but they seemed to be having fun with one another. Alice was waving her giraffe in his face while he pretended to bite at it. Piper felt eyes on her and turned to the right to see Jason smiling at her. His eyes flickered down to her stomach and she nodded.

They were worried about the baby's health. As a nurse she knew she was underweight and she knew the reason she was so weak was because the baby was taking every last bit of nutrients from her. She tried not to worry too often; that isn't good for her either. She had to be very, very careful. She was brought from her thoughts when Nico whistled to her. He smiled awkwardly before offering her a small can of corn. She stared at for a minute; his outstretched hand wiggling temptingly.

"It was one of the last ones." He mumbled shyly. She smiled at him as she noticed the small blush adorning his cheeks. "We all want you to have it."

She took it slowly, her eyes darting around the room. Once she had a spoon in the other hand she ate it carefully. Every muscle in her body was begging for her to just inhale the whole can but she felt bad. Everyone else was watching her eat the last food they had. Just as guilt began to take over, she felt a strong kick against her skin. Smiling to herself, she took a larger bite of corn. They wouldn't hold this against her. That little kick reminded her exactly why she needed the food.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called out worriedly. Annabeth barely flinched. "We've mapped out the next two days. We'll cover quite a few miles."

She remained quiet and the room grew unbearably silent. The only sound to be heard was the howling of the wind.

"We can't go anywhere in this storm." Annabeth mumbled, startling all of them. "It was too dangerous yesterday because of the rain but look how strong that wind is."

The house creaked loudly as another strong gust pushed against it. Piper worriedly glanced up at the roof. It already looked weak; she didn't know if it would hold.

"But we can't stay here." Percy argued lightly. "This house was old before all this started but look at it now." Everyone shared nervous glances. "If we stay here, the roof is likely to crash on top of us."

Annabeth's lip twitched in amusement as she stood. She crossed the room and glanced down at the old map. Piper felt another kick from her child and she blushed realizing she had to go to the bathroom.

"Anywhere we could camp out Thalia?" Annabeth asked slowly. "Maybe a market or two? We need some more food."

Piper brushed back Alice's hair. Her heart warmed when her daughter's eyes lit up. She lifted her giraffe as a peace offering, a small toothy smile on her face. Piper shook her head.

 ***Mommy can't play right now. She's going to go to the bathroom*** She signed regretfully. Alice pouted and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

 ***Can I come with you?*** Piper chuckled at her eager expression. With a small nod Alice was bouncing up from her spot on the floor and grabbing her mother's hand.

"Hey honey?" Piper called out to Jason. He turned to look at her, only to smile when he saw her with their daughter.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Alice and I are going to go to the bathroom." He nodded. "Then I'm gonna see if I can find Annabeth, Percy and Nico some dry clothes."

"Oh thank Gods!" Nico cried happily. He smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Mother Hen; I'm forever in your debt….My pants are already starting to chafe."

Piper rolled her lips to try and contain her smile as Nico tugged on his pants. Squeezing Alice's small hand, she tugged her towards the bathroom. After reliving herself, she led Alice towards the main bedroom. The closet was packed with both male and female clothes. And while they were used, clear to see with some of the stains on them, they were dry and free of blood. While Piper shifted through the hanging shirts, Alice sat on the floor and scooted around with her giraffe.

Piper wondered what sounds she made in her head. Her small lips were mouthing _something_ , though no words came out. Alice had never talked; she made noises sometimes but she never talked. She said she didn't like it, she felt something weird in her throat when she did. And she never listened long enough when Piper tried to explain to her that she might be feeling her voice box. She seemed perfectly content to make noises in her head while she stayed silent; Piper was happy as long as she was.

Grinning in triumph when she found some clothes, she nudged Alice's foot with her own. Once the little girl was looking up at her, she smiled and showed her the clothes.

 ***Let's go give this to our friends!*** Piper signed happily. Alice jumped up at the opportunity and grabbed the clothes meant for Nico. Piper sighed as she watched Alice race out of the room. Struggling to move her body fast enough to catch up to her she moved towards the door, only to freeze when she saw Alice staring at the window curiously. Something bumped against the glass and Piper's blood ran cold when she heard the muffled moan on the other side.

"Alice!" She shouted desperately, momentarily forgetting about her deafness. Alice screamed in fear as the glass shattered with one heavy slam and the walker reached in. His fingertips were mere inches from Alice and Piper reacted without thinking.

She couldn't hear the pounding of feet against the floor. She couldn't hear the wind howling or feel the heavy rain drenching the hall. All she heard was the sound of her daughter's scream; all she could see was that walker reaching in to grab her. Before it could snap its jaw, Piper slide her knife free from its holder and slammed it into the back of the walker's head. With a resound squish, the walker crumbled forward, only half of its body inside the house.

"Piper!" Jason cried as he ran towards her. His knife was dropped to the floor when he saw the threat was gone. Piper shoved him away as he tried to embrace her and ran towards Alice. Annabeth and Thalia were shoving the walker outside the busted window while Percy tried to find something to cover it with.

Alice was whimpering in fear as she tightly gripped her stuffed giraffe; Nico's clothes were thrown to the floor. Piper dropped to her knees in front of her and smiled comfortingly when her eyes locked with Alice's.

 ***Alice, are you okay?*** She signed. Alice's eyes widened and Piper glanced down at her shirt to see blood covering the majority of her chest. With a defeated sigh she took off the shirt, leaving her in a dirty blue tank top.

 ***Alice!*** Piper signed again. Alice looked up at her with watery eyes. ***Are you** _ **okay?***_

Alice nodded timidly and Piper didn't waste a second longer. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her as close as she could. Piper took comfort in the feel of her daughter's skin against hers; Alice was safe, alive and warm. She didn't notice she had begun to cry until she felt Jason's gentle fingers wiping tears from her cheeks. He had embraced Alice from behind, his head resting on top of Piper's. He was holding them both protectively.

Alice wiggled from in-between them and Piper released her grasp just enough to see Alice's face. Her lips lifted to show Piper a large, toothy smile and a new wave of tears hit Piper's eyes. Alice, worried she had upset her mother, gently pressed her hands against Piper's stomach. With only a tank top to cover her skin, the bump was easy to spot.

 ***Is baby okay?*** Alice signed nervously. Her eyes were wide with worry and Piper smiled when she felt a kick against her side. She slid one of Alice's hands to the spot and grinned when another kick was felt. Alice looked at her stomach in wonder.

"The baby's just fine." Piper whispered. Jason hugged her a little tighter, Alice cuddled into her bump and everyone watching let out a collective sigh of relief.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth slid her arms through the thin jacket and mentally cursed when a shiver went down her spine. Piper had gathered clothes for her, Nico and Percy but there was only one winter jacket and everyone agreed Piper needed to have it. After the scare earlier everyone was keeping an eye on her. There's no doubt her heartrate went up when she saw Alice in danger and Annabeth remembered from Helen's pregnancy with the twins that, that wasn't good for her. With the rain showering the ground and the wind flinging everything around outside, they wanted her to be warm.

She heard the door slam shut and sighed. Nico and Percy had already changed and everyone was waiting for her. They agreed they needed to move on and Thalia suggested they hit a nearby town. It was risky considering it has quite a few houses inside, meaning a higher chance of walkers, but this house was no longer safe and they needed to move on.

Annabeth tugged on her new cargo pants and grimaced when they wouldn't budge. They barely hit her ankle. Paired with the thin zip up jacket and the loose grey shirt Piper found, Annabeth knew she was going to have a hard time as soon as she walked out the front door. She only prayed the rain wouldn't make her too sick.

When she walked out into the living room Annabeth nodded when Thalia made eye contact with her. She could see Jason and Thalia's clothes were slightly damp and she figured they must have loaded up the cars already. Nico stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over to her.

"Hey partner." He greeted happily. "Looks like we're car buddies again; we're going to follow Jason and Thalia to the town. The bigger car is going to go first."

"Alright." Annabeth agreed. She gripped Nico's shoulder for a few seconds before turning to Jason. "We're going to go ahead and load everyone up. I'll stay back with you and we can get Piper and Alice in the car. We have to be careful; there's some stairs leading down the path."

"Uh actually…" Piper interrupted from her spot at the door. "I don't think I should go behind everyone."

"Why not?" Percy asked curiously. "It's safer; we can clear the way for you."

"Yeah but haven't you ever heard of the bowling ball effect? I trip and fall; I roll and knock all of you out with me."

Nico snorted while Jason bit his lip to contain a smile. Thalia snickered into her hand and Percy broke the silence by laughing. Annabeth couldn't help but smirk at the statement. Piper glanced at all of them before giggling.

"That's hilarious Momma Hen." Nico praised, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "But you're not nearly big enough to be a bowling ball and Jason here will make sure you don't fall."

Piper nodded and everyone quickly started to file out of the house. Thalia picked up Alice and rushed through the rain to get her out to the car. Once they all heard Jason's truck turn on, Nico rushed out and jumped into Annabeth's car. Annabeth stepped to open the door next but froze when she felt a hand pull her back. When she turned she saw Percy moving his hand and shrugging off his black jacket. He offered it to her wordlessly, one eyebrow rising in a silent question.

Annabeth was hesitant to take the jacket, she didn't like hand outs and she worried about him being cold but once she noticed the eyebrow rose higher she took it carefully. As she zipped up the warm jacket, Percy smiled at her. He gripped his hoodie and Annabeth understood that he was perfectly warm in it. With a short and quick smile in thanks, Annabeth rushed out the door and winced when she felt the freezing rain hit her skin. Nico moved over for her as she dove into the driver's seat. She shivered when she felt the heat from the car.

She watched Percy run from the house and into the truck, shortly followed by Jason and Piper. Once she knew everyone was in their trucks and ready to go, she started the engine. Thalia had assured her that even with the rain slowing them down, they would reach the town within twenty minutes.

Within five minutes of driving Annabeth realized she was riding with Nico again. She'd never admit it out loud but she did miss him when he was gone; Thalia was entertaining but she wasn't Nico. When she glanced over at the boy he smirked.

"Nice jacket you got there." He complimented slyly, his dark eyes sparking with mischief. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I didn't miss you." She lied as he laughed at her expression. He patted her head affectionately before the car went quiet. Annabeth frowned when she turned on the wipers; the rain wasn't letting up and she could see large trees swaying from the power of the wind.

She prayed they could make it through the storm.

* * *

 **My brother's younger friend almost made me die when he told me about the bowling ball effect. He's a big kid and he insisted he wasn't the last to walk down this mountain because if he tripped he was going to take all of us out with him. It was hilarious.**

 _Question Time!_

 _1) What did you think of Piper's intense bravery? I felt like I was making Piper a scared mother who didn't do anything for the group but that's far from the truth. I loved Piper in the books and I wanted to show she's still kickass._

 _2) Do any of you have a favorite character? I love all of them but I admit I favor some over others._

 _3) What gender do you think Piper's baby is going to be? Male? Female? Both?_

 _4) What would you name a baby born in the zombie apocalypse?_ ** _I know this was a short chapter but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. Some questions about Luke and Acheron will be answered and an important event will happen. (Piper will not have her baby.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Review Responses:_

 _stormrunner74: You made me laugh when you listed all the characters you enjoyed. You listed like five (all main and super amazing) characters. I give Rick props for making all his characters wonderful! Neither huh? It was strange how many people thought it would be twins just because I mentioned it! So if you had twins what would you want? Two boys, two girls or one of each? Personally I'd either like two boys or one of each. Girls are hard to handle. I'm a girl and I know I was a huge pain for my parents growing up haha Juan Pablo most definitely :D that's the one that made me laugh the hardest. You have superb naming skills._

 _NeverBetAgainstGirls: She's still got a little while to go! And I know you want the name Jennifer in this story but as already mentioned I have all the main characters named. Its a nice name though I have a neighbor named Jennifer! I liked writing her as a badass; she's kind of one of my favorite characters because she looks and acts like I do. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _ResidentofCabin6: Thanks! And I'm glad you liked my little Piper moment. I was so worried I was making Piper too scared. But as a mother she'd be super cautious in the new world. I totally understand! Rick really did a good job of making all his characters more or less likeable. A lot of people have complimented me on sassy Nico! It's so fun writing him that way! If you like him you'll really enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed reading your review! It was interesting learning about the percentage of male and female babies. I had no idea females were more likely to be healthy or that there's a 51% chance of a male baby. Honestly I feel like I've heard that before but it was nice reading it again. Nice names! I haven't really heard a name that I haven't liked yet. Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: Yeah any mother would instantly jump to protect her child. I'm sixteen and my mom still acts like that. She's very protective of my brothers and I. Yeah Rick did a good job of making relatable characters. Its near impossible not to like Percabeth or Nico...or Thalia...or any of them. :) Honestly I've heard fifty fifty of whether its gonna be a girl or boy. People seem really nervous about the idea of twins! Its funny. You wouldn't give you're kid a legit name? Haha what happens if it hit four or something like Alice and they said "No my name isn't John, it's little asskicker." Ah the idea itself is funny! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Eh probably. I was just using the phrase my brother's friend did. Either way I think it's hilarious._

 _shadowsnowlepard: I think that's a response from an earlier chapter so i'll just say thanks for reviewing haha cause I don't remember past questions. I like your user name by the way! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: Yeah exactly. I wanted to show that Piper will do anything to protect her child and that she doesn't always need Jason or the others to protect her. She's still a fighter! I enjoy the majority of the characters in the book but I hold a special place for Nico in my heart. Maybe you could tell from my stories, when I write about him. I really try to make him a memorable character._ _On this chapter (it's longer then most) its 6,015 words (not counting author's notes)_ _It's been fifty fifty on gender and that's pretty cool to see! Striker does kind of sound like a pet name but if you've ever played the game Mortal Kombat then you'd know it's also a male name. There's a cop character named Striker. I love how you answer the questions normal and causally then at the end of your review you go into caps and fangirl like crazy. It's the best. Thanks so much for reviewing! :D_

 _I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: Yeah I've seen every episode on Netflix. My dad and I binge watch it whenever the new season comes on. I think I've seen season four. I don't really have cable anymore (awkward) because anytime my family watches TV we always watch Netflix. So I can watch season five whenever it comes on Netflix. My friend has been bouncing off the walls waiting for the newest season! Seriously ever fan loves Daryl, hates Lori and thinks Carl was stupid at first but slowly got better. Carol is also another favorite of mine! I forgot to mention her. I thought Beth was okay until everyone started pairing her with Daryl. I know the actors are dating in real life but in the show Beth was seventeen and that's just weird. I'm glad you've read my stories! And okay ew haha I like the imagination but um yeah I'm not that gory. I'm trying not to copy the show so I wouldn't name the baby Judith. Haha maybe as a nickname but the baby's legit name probably won't be Lil' Asskicker. :D Here's the update! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Technically the very end of the chapter leads up to the big event._

 _rhig122: I haven't watched Fear The Walking Dead because I don't have cable. Is it good? Worth trying to see? I'm glad you saw it that way! I wasn't trying to make her just a burden or anything. But I wanted to show she'd do anything to protect her kids. Both the baby and Alice. And I wanted to show she didn't need Jason or the others to protect her or her kids. Not that she doesn't want their help, it's just that she doesn't need it. Who doesn't love Percabeth? :D I love all of them. Haha so many people freaked out when they read the twins part. I didn't mean to scare all of you! I liked your names! I agree each child deserves their own name and I loved that you gave names that had a special meaning. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _clo7615: I love all the characters and I loved writing Piper as someone who can protect her kids. Everyone seemed to have a fifty fifty guess on the baby's gender. You guys always make my day when I see responses like that! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _Guest: Glad you like it! Demon you say? Huh nice haha I've toyed with the idea of a sequel but I have to see how popular this story gets first. Why only Alice, Nico and the unborn baby? What do you think is going to happen to the rest of them? That's actually funny haha Lacie and Alice. :D_

* * *

Annabeth winced as another large gust pushed against her. She lifted her hand to try and shelter her eyes from the harsh rain but it wasn't helping much. Her skin was pink from the fierce little bullets of water smacking against it. The beginning rays of day were starting to shine and Annabeth was grateful for the light. Nico moaned from his spot next to her and she quickly focused. They still needed to find a safe place to stay.

They had drove through the night and landed in the small town of Oakwood. Thalia barely noticed it and luckily had spotted the sign before they drove right past it. Not even a minute into the main road and Annabeth's truck crashed. The engine had exploded the same time her front, right tire did. They stuffed their belongings into Jason's truck and had opted to scope the place on foot. It was easier to see any supplies or temporary safe havens up close.

The town itself wasn't large. It only had one gas station, one grocery store, one tiny movie theater and one small motel. The houses that were in town looked abandoned and so far only two walkers had appeared. Annabeth was -for once- hopeful. If they could find a safe location to wait out the storm, they could get to Acheron. They could raid the grocery store and gas station and set up a camp in one of the abandon houses.

Annabeth wasn't an idiot. She knew the longer she was away, the higher the danger was for her family. She didn't trust Luke for a second; she wouldn't put it past him to punish her family instead for her rejection of him. She didn't think he'd punish Piper or Alice, and he might easily let Jason, Nico, Thalia and Percy into his little community but Annabeth knew as soon as she got her family…She would have to leave. She couldn't stay in Acheron with them.

Annabeth glanced over at Nico as he let out another moan. He was cold and tired and stumbling through this town on foot was taking a toll on him.

" _My life!"_ He whined dramatically. Annabeth forced away a smirk and looked around. She could hear a muffled moan somewhere and her guard was all the way up. Glancing in a nearby house window she flinched when a walker slammed against the window. Its face was mangled and bloody and Annabeth had to quickly look away before she hurled.

"We have to be careful!" She shouted over to Nico. "There are still walkers in these houses! Whatever house we pick for the night, we have to make sure it's clear!"

Nico nodded in understanding and sighed in relief when Jason's car came around a corner. They were sent to scope out the town by car and make sure a horde wasn't hiding around any corners. Percy rolled down the window and winced when he tried to dodge the rain.

"Only a few stragglers!" He grinned. "Nothing we couldn't handle!"

Annabeth smiled back quickly while Nico shivered. She hoped they could find another set of warm clothes for him.

"How was the motel?" Nico asked desperately. "Safe enough for the storm?"

Percy bit his lip and shook his head sadly. Annabeth's shoulders slumped in defeat. A shiver went down her own spine as the rain continued to pour.

"Windows were busted and all the doors were almost knocked off their hinges." He jerked his thumb behind him. "About a mile down the road, there's this house though. It's big and seems safe enough. We were thinking of heading there."

Annabeth nodded and Percy opened his door to offer her his hand. Nico shoved them both aside as he desperately shot into the warm truck. Annabeth could hear Piper's surprised squeak and she rolled her eyes at Nico's over-eagerness. With a hesitant pause Annabeth took Percy's outstretched hand and smiled to herself as Percy's fingers tightened around hers. He was warm.

Thalia had Alice on her lap in the front seat while Jason drove. Piper was squished against her window while Nico tried to cuddle into her for warmth. She laughed and playfully shoved him away before handing him a blanket. Alice was wrapped up securely in her own in the front. Percy smiled as Annabeth shut the door behind her. Their bodies were close enough for Annabeth to feel heat from his skin. Their legs and arms were touching and Annabeth grimaced at the close proximity.

When they reached the house Annabeth sighed. It had clearly been abandoned and it seemed a little worse for the wear because of the storm. But it looked sturdy and the doors and windows were able to shut completely and lock so it'd work perfectly. Jason and Thalia had already done a walk through and the place was free of walkers. As soon as the car was parked everyone rushed out to avoid the rain.

Jason gripped Piper's hand as he tried to carefully get her to the door. The concrete was slippery and no one wanted her to fall. Nico was the first out of the car, wedging his way past Annabeth and Percy to get out faster. Before Annabeth could even climb out of the large truck, Nico already had the front door open and he was ushering Thalia and Alice inside while he waited for Piper and Jason. Percy shook his head from next to her and grabbed their bag. All their food and medical supplies were in that bag and Percy always carried it with him in fear that if he left it in the car it would be stolen somehow.

Annabeth shut the car door behind him and waited for him to get a good grip on the bag before she hurriedly followed him inside. Once everyone was safe inside the warm home, Nico shut the door and everyone seemed to let out a small sigh. Annabeth's eyes widened as she glanced around the living room. Her eyes clouded over as a memory overtook her; the light blue walls sparking something in her.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Annabeth let out a tired breath as she slumped against the door. She glanced over to check on her step mom and the twins. Both were sound asleep on the couch; cuddled together under a thin blanket. Her dad smiled at her tiredly and handed her an apple. She took it gratefully._

" _There was nothing out there. No food; no water… nothing." She relayed regretfully. She took a bite of the apple and almost moaned at the taste. "We can't stay here; we wouldn't last long."_

" _I already spoke with Helen about it. We wanted the boys to get some sleep before we took another long journey but you're right. We're leaving at first light." He leaned down to cup her cheek. "You should get some sleep too. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow."_

 _Annabeth smiled, her dry lips stinging. She reached up to cup his hand and nodded._

" _I will Dad." She promised quietly. Satisfied with her answer, Annabeth watched as he settled down next to his wife. Annabeth felt a wave of relief flood her body as she stared at her family. They were all here and alive; safe under her protection. Annabeth slowly leaned back against the door and decided to take watch for a while. Her eyes zeroed in on a dry blood stain on the wall._

 _The vibrate red stood out dramatically against the light blue paint._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Annabeth?" Piper asked worriedly, her gentle touch bringing Annabeth back from the past. She shook her head quickly; her blonde curls shaking from her ponytail.

"I need to go lay down." She announced breathlessly, her mind still struggling to come back to the present. She ignored everyone's worried gazes and stumbled into the first bedroom she saw. With a gentle press of her fingers, the door locked. Annabeth tiredly staggered to the bed and landed on top of it. Her eyes shut instantly.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy's eyebrows rose as he watched Annabeth's desperate attempt to get away from all of them. She seemed fine before they stepped into the living room. Nico shared a look with him and a silent agreement seemed to pass between the two. They'd wait her out; let her get comfortable again and come out then they'd talk to her.

Piper groaned softly as she lowered herself onto the loveseat. Jason smiled at her sympathetically as he rubbed her round stomach. Percy sighed and looked over at Thalia, who merely shrugged. They didn't know how to help when Piper wasn't feeling well. The past few days had no doubt left her tired and having to carry all that extra weight wasn't helping. With urging from Jason and Nico, they got Piper up and into another bedroom. Alice was happy to cuddle in the bed with her.

Percy sighed as he glanced between Thalia and Nico. Both gave him shrugs and he quickly rubbed his tired eyes.

"We need to make a run for food." He announced matter-of-factly. "Annabeth and I would normally try and plan one together but it looks like she's down for the day. Any protests from you two about me taking the lead on this one?"

Percy nodded when both of them shook their heads.

"Perfect. Then we'll wait an hour, see if the rain lets up and try and scope out the grocery store here. In the mean time I suggest resting and gathering whatever you need."

When Percy once again received nods he stood and walked down the hall. The house was two stories but no one wanted to venture upstairs. It would mean they'd be further from the group and if for some reason they'd have to escape quickly, it'd make it harder to get out of the house.

Percy paused when he passed the door Annabeth had shut a few moments ago. His stomach twisted as he thought about her locked away on the other side. His gut was telling him something was wrong and who was he to ignore it? Percy made a mental reminder to check in on her through the window outside when given the chance.

Percy felt another twist in his stomach and he wondered if it was hunger. The feeling only seemed to surface when his mind was on a certain blonde but he chose to ignore that fact. He couldn't tell what it was. He knew he was attracted to her. He had been traveling with two women for six months but both were related to him; he couldn't be attracted to them. Then Annabeth showed up, stuck a crossbow in his face and everything seemed to change. He shook his head. Of course he'd be attracted to the first nonrelated woman he saw. He still didn't understand why his stomach felt weird when he thought about her. Simple attraction wouldn't do this.

Back when he spent all his free time with Rachel, way before any of this happened; Percy always had butterflies in his stomach. Whenever he thought about Rachel or was with her, butterflies would erupt and his stomach would feel funny. He knew he liked her, who couldn't? But this strange feeling in his stomach was different. It didn't feel the same with Annabeth.

Shaking his head slowly, Percy passed the closed door and went to the last vacant bedroom to lie down.

0~0~0~0~0

Nico crept around the right side of Percy and smirked when Percy rolled his eyes. Thalia quickly grabbed three cans of corn off the grocery store floor as Percy cleared the next aisle. Nico let him go ahead and he hung back with Thalia. Her hands were full with a basket of food and she wouldn't have time to swing her bat if a walker were to suddenly surprise them.

"You think the storm will calm down within the next few days?" Thalia whispered over to him. She bent down to pick a spare can from the counter but grimaced when she noticed it was open. Gently, she placed it back.

"Maybe." Nico answered vaguely. "I hope it does; Annabeth's losing her mind."

"Can you blame her? I couldn't imagine being in her place." Thalia glanced over at him and Nico sighed. He knew her unasked question before it could even form on her lips.

"I don't have a family to worry about." He mumbled quietly. He placed a small can of beans in the cart. "I didn't know my parents and my sister was gone before any of this started."

"I'm sorry."

Nico shrugged and brushed it off. He was used to that pain by now.

"Yeah." He mumbled distractedly. "Everybody is."

A loud whistle broke through the silence and Nico jumped at the sudden noise. Thalia smirked before she whistled back. Nico's eyebrows furrowed in question and Thalia snickered.

"It's our way to signal to each other. It's clear."

"Ah." Nico hummed in understanding. "Well it scared the shit out of me so good job."

Thalia laughed and quickly muttered an apology before rushing over to the center aisle to meet Percy. His shoulder had blood splattered across the front of it and Nico sighed.

"Walker?"

Percy shrugged and deposited three cans of food into Thalia's basket. He held up his knife and frowned when he glanced down at the blood.

"Only one." He assured them. "Almost got the drop on me though. It was on the ground."

"We have to be careful." Nico murmured ruefully. "We have enough food for a few days. We should be able to wait out the storm comfortably."

"Good." Percy nodded and turned to glance at the basket of food. When he smiled, Nico couldn't help but smile himself. His stomach turned to mush and he sighed and placed a hand on his hip.

"Cute butt and a killer smile?" He asked teasingly. "You make it unfair Jackson."

Thalia laughed as Percy blushed a deep red. The blush spread all the way down to his neck and Nico smirked to himself. It was too easy sometimes.

Percy shook off his embarrassment quickly and gestured to the door. As they got closer to the exit, they heard the muffled groans and Nico cursed under his breath.

"Never boring now a days." He commented lightly as Percy threw open the door. Thalia scoffed and knocked off one of the walkers heads with a strong swing of her bat.

0~0~0~0~0

"So tell me again why you think this is a good idea?" Nico asked quietly. Percy instantly shushed him and lifted his head from its crouched position to look through the house window. The balcony on the top of the house was shielding them from the rain and Nico was grateful. He still didn't understand why Percy wanted to spy on Annabeth through the window.

"She's been in there for hours." Percy grumbled as he took another peak into the room.

"Maybe she wanted some privacy to sleep." Nico offered. "She's been exhausted lately…We all have."

Percy shook his head and pointed inside. With a tired sigh, Nico lifted his head and peaked into the room. Annabeth was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall in front of her. She seemed completely out of it and thankfully hadn't noticed they were staring.

"She's just zoning out!" Percy whispered harshly. "What if she's just been staring at nothing this whole time."

"Geez Percy." Nico tssked. "Don't be such a judgmental bitch all the time." Nico smiled when Percy rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Annabeth's just trying to cope; you'd be doing some weird stuff too if you were separated from your family. We shouldn't be spying on her anyway, c'mon."

Nico pushed himself away from the window and slowly started walking back to the front door. The wind was still blowing and he was ready to get inside and away from the cold. He hoped they had a spare blanket for him. When Nico noticed Percy wasn't next to him, he turned around. Percy hadn't moved from his spot at the window.

"Do you think she's okay?" Percy asked hesitantly, he seemed unsure if he should be asking or not. Nico smiled and walked over to offer his hand. Percy took it and Nico helped him stand.

"You can ask her when she decides to come out." Nico assured him. Percy still looked worried so Nico gave him a gentle tap on his behind and smirked when Percy yelped in surprise.

"Get your cute little ass inside. Annabeth wouldn't want you to get sick worrying about her."

Percy glared at him and shook his head as he made his way to the door.

"We really need to talk about boundaries regarding you and my ass."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth sighed as she sat up in the bed. She didn't know how long she had fallen asleep but the sun was just starting to set so she assumed it had been a few hours. The rain was hitting the window rapidly and Annabeth could see the trees swaying from the wind. The storm was still going strong. She turned to stare at the wall, a family picture catching her eye. This house belonged to a family of seven; three boys, two girls and two parents. Annabeth's fingers began to twitch. She wondered what happened to the large family; did they make it? Did they protect each other?

Annabeth bit her lip. She remembered the promise Luke made to her. He promised to protect her family. She shared his bed at night and he'd let them stay; that was the deal. Everyone had to do his bidding, doing what he told them, just so they could stay. Luke wouldn't let her go out on runs, wouldn't let her guard the gates, he wouldn't let her cook the meals. He wanted her for himself and she was _so_ desperate to keep them safe.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hey Annabeth." Luke greeted happily. His sparkling white teeth shined down at her as he smiled and his blue eyes seemed to hold their own special sparkle. A few women at the tables next to her swooned and Annabeth had to resist the urge to roll her eyes._

 _Annabeth smiled uneasily and gave him a small wave before turning back to her game of cards. She had only been here for three days and so far Luke hadn't wanted to speak with her. When she had walked through the gate with her family, he had offered her a small smile before walking off with his head of guards. She had seen him talking with her dad but that was only to assign him the job of doctor's assistant._

" _Care to take a walk with me?" Luke asked charmingly. Annabeth hesitated, looking over at Helen for advice. Helen gave her a desperate shrug and Annabeth slowly stood and nodded. Luke offered her his arm and Annabeth took a small breath before she took it._

 _As they walked around the camp, Annabeth glanced around. They really had done a good job of securing this place. Guards were always watching the perimeter and the walls themselves had thick layers; the walkers would have a hard time getting through. Kids were running free and laughing on the street and Annabeth found herself smiling as she watched Bobby and Matthew chasing each other; large smiles on both of their faces._

 _The hotel secured between the walls had plenty of rooms for the habitants and Annabeth was so happy the third floor had a big enough room for her entire family; they wouldn't have to split up._

" _You like it here Annabeth?" Luke asked suddenly, startling her from her thoughts. Annabeth nodded mutely._

" _Say you like it here." Luke demanded lightly, a harsh undertone laced in his voice. Annabeth's eyes narrowed but she nodded._

" _I…like it here." She said slowly. "Thank you for letting us stay."_

" _You're most welcome." Luke said happily. "Acheron is a safe haven for anyone lucky enough to find it. We don't turn anyone away at first sight."_

 _Annabeth turned to look at him curiously. She had seen him push out a man the other day. He had tried to break into one of the women's rooms with impure intents._

" _Everyone has to follow the rules or they can't stay in Acheron." Luke clarified. Annabeth's eyes widened. It was as if he read her mind. "Everyone must play their own role in our community or they must leave; I won't have any freeloaders in Acheron."_

" _What about the children?" Annabeth asked quickly._

" _The children of Acheron have their own special rules to follow. They are free to play and roam as they please but they must behave and they must listen to the adult placed in charge of them. Any reckless behavior and they're out, along with the rest of their family."_

" _Don't you think that's harsh?"_

 _Luke patted her hand and grinned._

" _Worried Miss. Chase? Do Bobby and Matthew not behave well?"_

" _No…They're good kids." Annabeth assured him quickly. She only prayed her tone didn't come off as offensive. "So if someone breaks the rules, you kick them out instantly?"_

" _Yes, glad you see you've followed me."_

 _Luke turned on his heel and led her to follow. Once she was facing the majority of the community, Luke smiled and released her arm to spread his out widely._

" _As long as you follow my rules…You'll like it here Annabeth."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Annabeth shook her head as a knock sounded on the door. Piper's voice floated through the room and Annabeth shut her eyes.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked worriedly. "You haven't come out in a while and we're all a little worried about you…Percy, Nico and Thalia went on a run a few hours ago and we have some food. I'm going to leave a can for you outside the door. You're welcome to get it anytime you want okay?"

Annabeth waited another few seconds until she heard Piper's heavy footsteps on the floorboards. As much as she didn't want it, memories from Acheron kept floating through her head. It was like a movie was playing in her head and she wasn't allowed to press pause. She remembered the first time they had broken a rule. Her father had shown up late to his shift because Bobby was sick….

 _*Flashback*_

 _Annabeth rushed outside the hotel doors as she heard the noise. A crowd had formed and Annabeth's blood rain cold when she saw her dad and Helen in the middle of it. Luke was pacing in front of them and Annabeth desperately pushed her way through the crowd._

" _You were informed of the rules the first day of coming here." Luke snarled as he stopped in front of the couple. "You agreed to follow them and yet here we are!"_

" _Luke, please…We're sorry. Bobby was sick and-"_

" _Not even here a month and you're already breaking the rules!" Luke laughed bitterly. "Do you take me for a fool? Do you think you can just make a mockery of the Acheron community? And all the lovely people involved in keeping it safe?" Luke moved to stand right in Fredrick Chase's face. "Do you know what happens to people who break the rules Mr. Chase?"_

" _Please Luke." Helen begged. "It won't happen again! We'll follow the rules."_

" _Why should I give you special treatment?" Luke snapped, turning to face Helen. "What makes you so special?"_

" _Luke!" Annabeth cried desperately, forcing her way into the center of the crowd circle. Luke's eyes widened with interest as he turned to look at her and a lazy smirk settled on his lips._

" _Please." Annabeth begged. "Please give them another chance. We want to stay here."_

 _Luke's eyes wandered down her form and Annabeth repressed a shudder at his suggestive gaze. Another easy smirk slid across his face and Annabeth held her breath as she waited for his answer._

" _I have not yet assigned you a job Annabeth." He stated loudly, confusing everyone. He waved her over with a small shake of his hand. "Come here."_

 _Annabeth took a deep breath and slowly walked over to him. He urged her impossibly close and leaned down to murmur in her ear._

" _I know you've felt my gaze Annabeth." He whispered. "I know you know what I want and I know you're desperate enough to give it to me."_

 _Annabeth bit her lip and shut her eyes. She tried to take another breath but her chest was beginning to ache. Luke chuckled in her ear._

" _Come to my room tonight. Your new job is to help keep my bed warm at night; you will make me happy Annabeth." He pressed a gentle kiss on her earlobe. "You keep me happy…Your family can stay; it's your choice. If you refuse…. I will force you all to leave."_

 _Annabeth opened her eyes to glance over Luke's shoulder. Her dad was looking at her so desperately and Helen was already crying. Annabeth thought about Bobby and Matthew and sighed. She couldn't force them to go back out there. If anything happened to them, it'd be her fault for rejecting Luke._

" _Okay." Annabeth whispered dejectedly. Luke grinned against her skin._

" _Good girl."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Annabeth wiped a lone tear as it attempted to slide down her cheek. She knew of the true horrors of Acheron; all the bad Luke and his loyal men caused and she was still leading people to him. Was she a monster like him? Was she doing the right thing? Piper needed proper doctors and care with her condition but would it really be worth it?

Annabeth placed a hand over her stomach as it grumbled loudly and she soundlessly got off the bed and opened the door. The can of corn was still on the floor, as promised, and Annabeth sighed as she took her first bite. Distracted with her food, Annabeth didn't notice Percy walking towards her until it was too late.

"Got a minute?" He asked quietly. Annabeth hesitated but nodded and urged him to follow her into his room. He shut the door behind him and sat next to her on the bed. He took a breath and glanced over at her.

"You haven't come out all day." He said lowly. "We've all been worried and I…I didn't…Um." Annabeth watched mildly amused as he struggled to find the words. "Are you alright?"

Taken back by the question, Annabeth took a few seconds to answer. She shrugged and took another bite of food.

"I'm okay." She told him quietly. "I've just had a lot on my mind…Been worried about my family I guess."

"Anyone would be in your situation." Percy assured her quickly. He smiled at her softly. "You're going to see them soon though."

Annabeth glanced down at her food, unable to look him in the eye. She began to twirl her spoon and Percy poked her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Licking her lips, Annabeth sighed. She needed to tell him.

"There's something you need to know about Acheron."

0~0~0~0~0

"So this Luke guy made you sleep with him in order to keep your family there?" Percy asked disbelievingly. Annabeth shrugged and looked up at him pleadingly. Percy's stomach began to churn and that familiar feeling came back. He felt like he was gonna hurl.

"He even took away my dad's and Helen's jobs. Our stay depended completely on me."

"So you finally put your foot down and he kicked you out?"

Annabeth nodded and her gaze fell to the floor.

"It was almost like he staged the grocery store run, like he split us up on purpose." She shook her head. "I know he's just waiting for me to come back for them. I don't know what he's going to do when I get there."

Percy fell silent for a few minutes. His mind struggled to process everything she had just told him. His thoughts were spinning and he couldn't seem to focus solely on one thing. Slowly he began to frown and a glare settled on his face.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before?" He demanded lowly, his green eyes narrowing. "Are you putting our lives -Piper and Alice's lives- In danger?"

"No!" Annabeth denied quickly, her own eyes widening. "At least…I don't think so."

Percy scoffed and opened his mouth to retaliate but Annabeth quickly held up her hands to silence him. She stared at him desperately.

"I don't think Luke will hurt you. He cares too much about appearance. He'd see Alice and Piper and he'd let the rest of you stay so he wouldn't look bad in the eyes of his people."

"You make it sound like he's the god of Acheron. He just controls everything? No one else has a say?"

Annabeth sighed and looked at him pleadingly. Percy tried not to let his anger fester; she really did seem genuine in her concern. He bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything else.

"Everyone is so thankful for Acheron they don't question Luke's leadership…He keeps them safe." Annabeth mumbled softly. "He thinks he's a god. The last time I spoke to him…The way he looked at me…I wonder if this world made him lose all his humanity."

"Annabeth." Percy interrupted gently. He hoped she heard how serious he was. "Tell me honestly. Is it safe to bring my family there?"

Percy held his breath as he waited for Annabeth to answer. She only took a few seconds but his worry grew until she spoke. Slowly she nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes." She whispered. "I wouldn't bring you to your deaths. Acheron will be safe for you…As long as you follow Luke's rules."

Percy didn't like the idea of a dictator running the only safe haven for miles. It left them too desperate and vulnerable. Percy knew that if Piper wasn't in the condition she is and if Alice was a little older, he would say 'screw Acheron' and try to make a place of their own… but the world isn't that easy anymore. They have to fight and work for their safety.

"…The doctors there will take care of Piper?" He asked hesitantly. Annabeth's lips twitched and a half smile formed.

"Better than anything we could give her."

Percy nodded slowly, his mind still trying to wrap around everything she told him. He'd have to inform the others, leaving out Piper for obvious reasons. If she knew the truth, she wouldn't want to go and she'd risk her life and the baby's life. They need those doctors. Percy stood up and glanced down at Annabeth quickly before making his way to the door. He gripped the doorknob but turned back to look at her before he left.

"Then it's still our destination."

0~0~0~0~0

 _*Three Days Later*_

Annabeth slowly crept through the shaded trees, her crossbow positioned and her footsteps light. Percy glanced over at her and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Annabeth shook her head and he sighed before they continued forward. Nico snuck up behind her and quickly took to her right.

The storm had passed a few hours ago. The only proof it ever happened was the branches littered all over the ground and the cold nip in the air. While standing guard by the front window of the house, Annabeth noticed a deer a few feet away. It had timidly walked across the lawn in search of food but was startled away from an unknown sound. It had taken off towards the woods near the far edge of the town and Annabeth was determined to find it. They needed food. Once their stomachs were full, they'd hit the road and finally reach Acheron.

Percy whistled lowly and Annabeth nodded. She was careful not to step on leaves or sticks as she walked towards him. He pointed to the deer a few yards away and Annabeth grinned. She could take that shot. She stopped for a minute and waited to see what direction the wind was blowing. Factoring in the speed and strength of the wind, Annabeth lifted her bow and prepared to take aim. Her finger froze over the trigger as she positioned herself for the perfect shot. She smirked when she had everything positioned perfectly.

Just as she prepared to pull the trigger, a distance shout rang through the air and the deer scampered away. Annabeth cursed as Nico watched the animal flee from sight. They wouldn't be able to catch up to it without getting lost.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked frustrated. Annabeth shrugged and glanced in the direction she heard the shout from.

"You think someone is in trouble?" She asked carefully. Nico followed her line of vision and shrugged.

"Maybe." He reasoned. "Want to check it out?"

"What if we walk right into a horde?" Percy asked melodramatically. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shouldered her crossbow, using her free hand to cup her hip. One of her blonde eyebrows shot into the air.

"We would have heard them by now; or they would have heard us and we'd all be dead."

"Gee." Percy quipped sarcastically. "You paint a pretty picture Annabeth."

Annabeth smirked cheekily and brushed passed him easily, pausing only to flick his chin. Nico smiled at the banter but followed closely behind Annabeth as she walked towards the noise. Annabeth smiled to herself when she heard Percy sigh in defeat and rush to catch up to her. She slowed her pace when she reached a small clearly between two trees.

The dirt road leading to the small forest had been hidden by large trees and the debris from the storm. It wasn't easy to spot from the main road and without help from the deer it's doubtful they would have found it. Annabeth's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she trekked deeper in the forest and she gasped as a house came into view. She stopped suddenly but barely flinched when Percy bumped into her.

The forest expanded as the ground grew higher. A hill had formed and at the very top, a house sat comfortably, protected by a large wooden fence. The dirt driveway leading up to the house seemed to stretch for miles and Annabeth knew if they walked it, their calves would be cramping by the time they reached the top. Due to its position, hidden deep in the forest, Annabeth doubted the walkers had reached this place. Adding the fact it had a large fence surrounding it and a large, steep driveway; she knew it was safe here.

Percy and Nico gasped from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see their mouths open in astonishment. She blinked up at the house and thanked the gods they were able to find it. When she got her family, after Luke kicks her out of Acheron, she can bring them here. Slowly she started to walk up the driveway, her eyes wandering. Nico quickly following her lead and Percy even seemed eager to scope the place out.

Just as they reached the halfway point, close enough to see the house was a light green color and had a porch, Annabeth smiled.

"Guys I think I found paradise."

Both men chuckled next to her and took a few steps forward. Annabeth let them get ahead as she took another minute to appreciate the scenery. Her family would love it here _and_ they'd be safe. What else could spell perfect?

Annabeth sighed and turned to see both Nico and Percy standing at the top of the property; the grass of the front yard almost touching their feet. She didn't know how they got up there that quickly. She grinned and waved up at them.

"Wait up!" She called out to them excitedly. Percy and Nico both smiled down at her; happy to see her enthusiasm as she began to race up the dirt road. No one saw it coming.

Quick as lightning, an arrow pierced through the sky like a bullet and shot right through Annabeth's leg.

* * *

 _Question Time:_

 _1) ...hehe? Do you guys hate me for ending it there?_

 _2) What did you guys think about the flashbacks of Luke and Acheron?_

 _3) What would you do in Annabeth's situation? A guy\girl is threatening to kick you and your family out of their safe community unless you...uh you know get it on with them whenever they want. You're desperate to keep your family safe. What do you do?_


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! The last chapter I got so many reviews! I think around twenty? If any case that's the most I've gotten for this story. It was the cliff hanger right? Totally knew I'd get you guys with that one. Well I hope this chapter makes up for it! I'll have some explaining to do at the bottom I know...**

 _Review Responses:_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Don't worry you weren't the only one haha. A lot of people were really anxious to see how ol' Perce is gonna react. Honestly considering the situation I think he handles it pretty calmly. Ass of a manwhore? What a way with words haha. If you killed him wouldn't you be worried about the people of Acheron hunting you down? I mean killing him and refusing him pretty much gets you kicked out. I guess it'd depend on if you had a decent back up plan on where to go. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _stormrunner74: Glad you don't hate me. I liked the flashbacks too and you're last answer made me die. I love everything about it :D Thanks so much for reviewing and I wish you and Juan Pablo all the luck in the world!_

 _Finding Adventures: C'mon! Haha I have to keep you guys interested somehow! Luke IS a total tool and you'd be surprised how much fun I have writing PercyXNico moments. The banter between them cracks me up._

 _I'mADemiGodConsultantingDetective: I live to make you guys suffer. Obviously haha I like Michonne too. I just like the idea of a huge ass sword as my weapon haha and I didn't like Carol until the second season but she's one of my favorites now too! And yep totally know what you're talking about. Killing those two girls...Ugh it was a little uncalled for. Especially how they died! I love Netflix too haha my all time favorite show is Criminal Minds (and adventure time but you know) I don't really have a favorite season mostly because I don't really remember them. I guess season two? Because that's really the only season I remember most of the episodes from. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

 _Jedi1: Aha! Surprised you with that one didn't I? I felt like she needed to tell at least one of them the business and who better then Percy? Thanks! (As for your second review, I love Nico too and I'm having fun writing small, simple Percabeth moments.)_

 _rhig122: I heard the same thing from my friend. When I asked about it he just said it was too soon to tell and it was mostly 'meh' Its not living up to its Walking Dead counter part I guess. Well don't hate me because here's another update! :D I don't know why I always make Luke the bad guy in my stories. Its just fun to toy with his relationship with Annabeth. Normally people who go crazy in stressful situations were crazy before; they just knew how to hide it well. That really did turn depressing! Its okay though, I'd probably do the same thing with my family. They mean everything you know? Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: One of the first things I planned with this story was Annabeth being shot with an arrow. At first it was going to be in the shoulder but I decided for the leg and you'll see why at the end of the chapter. I always write Luke as the bad guy in my stories because I like twisting his relationship with Annabeth in messed up ways. Luke didn't cuddle with Annabeth afterwards haha at least not all the time. She could stay the night with him after they were done but she normally chose to change as he slept and try to get back to her family. I might try to fit in a flashback about it. I don't know about you but once someone becomes a zombie they lose their past life. If their name was John alive their name isn't John when they're dead. Giving your kid the name Asskicker as a nickname is totally fine but they should get their own name; they'd get mocked in zombie high school with silly nicknames for real names. If you wanted them to be unique you wouldn't have to give them a dull, overused name. We both ramble so its even. Enjoy the chapter!_

 _clo7615: I thought so too! I assumed a lot of you were curious about Annabeth's past and Acheron so I figured flashbacks would be the way to go. I'd do the same thing for me family because I feel like they mean everything. One of my older brothers (I have two) is my best friend and I couldn't imagine putting him in danger if I could have kept him safe. Same for the rest of my family. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: Awe c'mon don't hate me! Does the update help? When I had trouble with depression I would stare at the wall like that for hours. I still do it when I have something weighing heavily on my mind. Yeah one of the main reasons Annabeth is taking them to Acheron is because she wants the baby to have a fighting chance. I'd do the same thing as Annabeth; family means everything but your right eventually she couldn't do that anymore. She was planning a way to safely escape with her family. She just needed more time to make her plan. I'm glad your enjoying the story! Thanks for revieiwing! I always love seeing your name pop up in my email!_

 _IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Hold up buddy, that's not gonna happen for a little while! We're taking this story slooowwwwwww._

 _AlphaX14: Hey awesome! New name! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Well I hope the new update can help with that hate! :) Well I figured I'd show how far Annabeth is willing to go for her family. Well zombie apocalypses cause crazy and super serious things to happen. What if someone came at you with a gun? Would you hit away the bullets with the bat? Haha Thanks for reviewing!_

 _gabbyhero: Don't be mad :3 here's and update. And Annabeth stayed so her family could feel safe another day. Its all about personal preference. Thanks for reviewing._

 _Madgirl013: Well geez! Your name is even angry! Hope the new update calms your anger! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing! :D_

 _AnonymouslyAnonymousandFriends: Holy shit your name is a tongue twister. Here's an update. Don't kill me :3 *Takes a short bow* Good lord haha that's intense! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

 _To all the Guests: I'd love to reply to you all but it'd get too confusing trying to figure out what response was for what review. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D look a smiley just for you!_

* * *

Percy froze as Annabeth shouted and fell to the ground, the arrow still firmly placed in her thigh. Nico gasped and hurriedly rushed to her side while Percy unclipped his gun. He normally chose not to use it due to the fact walkers would be attracted to the noise but he figured this was a special case. Annabeth was moaning loudly from the pain and he found himself growing distracted by the noise. His heart was pounding in his ears. His eyes wandered over the property while he pointed his gun towards the house; the shooter had to have come from there. He cursed when he couldn't see anyone.

"Percy!" Nico called out desperately. Percy cursed again under his breath before he rushed down the driveway. Annabeth was hissing and mumbling her own curses while she gripped her leg; blood was already soaking through her cargo shorts. Nico slipped Annabeth's shoulder over his and tried to take off some of the weight on her leg. Percy dashed to the other side of her.

"We need to get her to Piper." Nico said worriedly, his eyes darting down to Annabeth's wound.

"I won't make it that far." Annabeth hissed through gritted teeth. Percy nodded and frowned at her. She was right. She'd either bleed out by the time they got there, or she'd further damage her leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, his eyes still darting around for the shooter. Annabeth shot him a glare.

"I have a fucking arrow in my leg!" She cursed and grunted when she placed too much pressure on her leg. "I can't pull it out without supplies ready; I'll risk making the wound bigger."

"Bigger wound; more blood." Nico whispered. Percy nodded and bit his lip, frantically trying to decide what to do. They didn't have time to wait around; Annabeth needed help.

" _Hey!"_ A voice shouted down to them. Percy tensed and cocked his gun, spinning to face whoever spoke. A teenaged girl stared at him wide eyed from the top of the hill before glancing over to Annabeth.

"Oh shit!" She cursed loudly. Percy whistled to get her attention when she started frantically looking behind her. She was waving someone down and Percy didn't want anyone else to join them. They had the advantage right now.

"Hey!" Percy yelled up to the nameless girl. "You gonna give us help or do we have to fight you to get out of here?"

"H-hey man." The girl stuttered nervously, her hands lifting to show she didn't have a weapon. "I just heard the shout and came to see what Kate had shot…We thought she was a biter."

"Well she will be if we don't get her help." Nico snapped, his eyes worriedly focused on Annabeth. She was biting her lip so fiercely she was drawing blood.

"I don't know if I can bring her up to the house. We haven't seen any humans for a while and I don't know how my group will take it."

"She's hurt!" Percy roared. "Your group shot her and we can't safety get her back to ours. We have a nurse."

"Really?" The girl asked hopefully, her eyes brightening. She glanced behind her quickly before biting her lip in thought. "You'll have to put away the gun. I can't help you if you're waving it in my face."

"I can't do that." Percy said. "If I put this away I can't trust you won't finish off my friends and I here."

"Well." Another voice chuckled dryly. "If _you_ don't put it away, _I_ can't trust you won't shoot _my_ friend."

Percy tensed and glanced to his right. A man was perched on a boulder, a compound bow in his hands. Another arrow was already loaded and aimed right at his head. He had snuck up on them soundlessly. Percy turned his gun to face him instead; the girl didn't have a weapon. The man smirked lightly.

"Looks like we got a real life standoff here don't we?" He joked lightly. Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Don't make jokes." He hissed. Annabeth moaned next to him and he shifted closer to her. "We need to get the arrow out of her leg and have it wrapped. Then we can get her to our nurse and have her checked out. We wouldn't bother you further."

"You have a nurse?" The man asked lowly, his own eyes narrowing. Percy nodded. "My sister…She's sick. If you bring the nurse here and have her confirm it's just a cold and not…Whatever the hell this whole thing is, then we can get your friend some help right now."

"She's pregnant." Percy blurted out. "The nurse I mean…She's pregnant and has a small child. We can't risk bringing her here unless we know you're gonna play a fair game."

The man pondered his words for a few seconds before nodding and lowering his bow; he pulled the arrow free a second later. Now knowing he was disarmed and not going to shoot him, Percy nodded slowly and carefully placed his gun back in its holster. He tilted his head over to Nico.

"I'm going to bring Annabeth in and watch them treat her. I need you to go get Piper and Jason."

Nico's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. Percy mentally sighed as he glanced down at Annabeth's leg. Blood was steadily seeping through her clothes and he was starting to get worried.

"Are you kidding me?" Nico whispered harshly. "You want me to just leave you here?"

"I'm the one with the gun; I can protect us. I _know_ you can travel back on your own." Percy turned to him pleadingly. "Please, Annabeth needs help right now and the only way she can get it is if you listen to me and go get Piper and Jason."

The girl slowly began to approach them. Percy lifted his head to lock eyes with the man on the boulder. He looked about Nico's age but his gaze was unwavering. It was unnerving having someone confident enough to stare him down; Annabeth had been the only one to do so until now. He was seizing Percy up. Nico sighed and passed Annabeth off to Percy.

"Fine." Nico agreed hesitantly, anger lacing his tone. "I'll be quick."

Not even a second later the girl had reached them. She wisely stayed a few feet away. Nico brushed a few stray curls out of Annabeth's eyes as Percy adjusted his hold on her. Nico cupped one of Annabeth's cheeks and bent down to be level with her.

"I'll be right back okay?" He whispered soothingly. "You just stay awake and let Percy handle everything. You'll be alright."

Annabeth nodded tiredly and looked up at Percy. He frowned when he noticed how weak she looked. She felt heavy in his arms. Nico gave him a small nod before dashing down the road. Percy prayed he could run fast.

"Let me help." The girl mumbled quietly. She waited for Percy's approval and with a hesitant nod, she stepped forward and lifted Annabeth's other shoulder. Slowly they started to help her up the hill, careful to pause whenever she hissed or moaned in pain. Percy scowled when he noticed the man on the boulder had vanished from sight.

"This isn't working." Percy said softly. He slid Annabeth's shoulder off of his and glanced over at the girl. "Move for a second; I'm going to carry her."

The girl nodded and waited for him to get a decent grip. He slipped his hand under Annabeth's knees and smiled ruefully when her head hit his shoulder. The girl walked next to him quietly; she kept a careful eye on the both of them as they got closer to the house.

"My name's Maya by the way." She said kindly. Percy glanced over at her and lifted an eyebrow when she smiled at him softly. She didn't seem to have a rude bone in her body; Percy wondered how she made it this long.

Percy huffed once they finally reached the driveway. The man was waiting for them on the porch. A girl stood next to him, her bow lying at her feet. Percy figured she was the one to shoot Annabeth. He glared at her as they got closer. He stopped in front of them slowly and gestured to the door. Annabeth was still moaning in his arms.

"Are you going to let us in?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"You bringing your nurse here?"

"My friend Nico left to go get her." Percy confirmed easily. "That was our deal; you agreed to help Annabeth and we'd bring our nurse here to look at your sister."

The girl grimaced and turned to glare at the man. Percy then realized how alike they looked; they were siblings. She was the sick person they needed Piper to see. Percy frowned; she didn't look sick at all.

"Mason!" The girl scolded. "I told you to stop worrying! I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"Well now we can be _sure."_

"Um excuse me?" Percy interrupted with a scowl. "Can you maybe put that off till later? My friend is kind of wounded and bleeding here."

The girl shook her head and opened the door. Percy easily pushed past Mason and walked inside. Barely glancing around, he looked to the girl for directions. She smiled at him gently and gestured for him to follow her. Thankfully she was quick to lead him to living room of the large house. Annabeth groaned when Percy lowered her to the couch.

"It hurts." She whispered through clenched teeth. She was exhausted. Percy smiled and quickly brushed her hair out of her face, much like Nico had.

"I know." He mumbled. "I'm right here though; we're gonna fix it okay?"

"Just make it stop hurting." Annabeth pleaded as she tried to shift. The arrow was still firmly lodged in her right thigh. It was making it difficult for her to move comfortably. Percy looked at it sadly. The girl dropped to her knees on the side of the couch and flashed a quick smile Annabeth's way.

"Hey." She greeted breathlessly. "My name's Kate. Uh, sorry I shot you. I'm gonna rip your pants okay? Just to get a good look at the arrow."

Percy could hear rummaging in the next room and he hoped someone was getting disinfectant for the wound. Gods know they would need it. Percy watched with a cautious eye as Kate slowly cut Annabeth's pants. She cut up to Annabeth's knee and ripped away the sturdy fabric. Annabeth winced and cried out when Kate touch the skin around the arrow.

"Shit." Kate mumbled. "Sorry."

"Can you remove it?" Percy asked worriedly. Kate nodded and grinned when Maya brought her a bottle of whiskey and two rags. She handed one of the rags to Annabeth and instructed she put it in her mouth. They didn't have anything for her to bite on. Kate slowly started to twist the arrow tip off its metal holder. Percy bit his lip; he didn't know the arrow had gone through her leg.

"Once I get this tip twisted off I can pull out the wood stick." She frowned apologetically. "It's not gonna feel too good though…and we'll have to get this disinfectant on it immediately, which won't feel good either."

When Percy glanced down at Annabeth he frowned when he noticed her eyes shut tightly; small tears spilling down her cheeks. Granted, he hadn't known Annabeth for very long but he's never seen her cry, or even come close to crying. It was a little shocking actually seeing her tears. He immediately reached for her hand. Annabeth opened her eyes to glance at him while he gave her a fingers a comforting squeeze.

"I'm right here okay? I'm with you." He mumbled softly. He smiled slightly, hoping to comfort her. Annabeth winced when Kate lifted the metal arrow piece out of her leg. Percy handed Annabeth the rag for her mouth while Kate prepared to pull the arrow stick out. He looked up to see Kate giving him a look, signaling for him to get ready. Annabeth squeezed his hand timidly and he glanced down at her.

"I can feel you." She whispered slowly. Percy stared down at her confused but she looked away and stuffed the rag in her mouth with her free hand. With a small nod, a strong squeeze to Percy's hand and a muffled scream, the arrow was free. Percy sighed; Annabeth was crying again and moaning through her rag. Kate smiled apologetically before grabbing the whiskey and pouring it on the open wound. Percy winced as Annabeth squeezed his hand tightly; he was worried she was going to break one –if not all- of his fingers.

"Maya!" Kate called out hurriedly. "Go ahead and get me some gauze. We need to wrap this up."

Percy glanced down at Annabeth when he felt her grip on his hand go limp. He sighed when he saw her slumped against the cushions; she fainted from the pain. He pressed his forehead to the back of her hand while Kate and Maya finished treating her wound.

0~0~0~0~0

When Annabeth finally came too, she very quickly realized she was in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by an unfamiliar room. Glancing through the window, she could see the sun was just beginning to set. She must have been out for a few hours. The door was pushed opened and Annabeth tried to brace herself but yelped when she realized how tender her leg felt; sudden movements were now frowned upon. As she felt the gauze surrounding her thigh she remembered exactly what had happened.

She had gotten shot in the leg.

With an arrow no less.

What the hell universe?

Not caring who was coming into the room, she turned towards the door and glared when Nico and a girl walked in. Annabeth couldn't remember her name. Both froze when they noticed that not only was she awake but she was openingly glaring at the both of them. Nico grinned and flung himself towards the bed. Annabeth's shout of surprise was muffled as Nico launched himself at her, being careful of his grip due to her leg.

"Get the fuck off me Nico!" She shouted exasperated. Nico laugh rang through her ears as he slowly pulled away from her. He quickly brushed a stray curl behind her ear and she focused her glare on him.

"Ah how I've missed you're snarky attitude."

"I'm not being snarky." Annabeth snapped. "I'm pissed because in case you haven't noticed, I was _shot in the goddamn leg."_

Nico whistled and chuckled. He pushed himself off the bed and helped the girl place a plate of food on the bedside table. He shook his head when Annabeth tried to sit up.

"You get a really big sailor mouth when you're pissed." He joked lightly. "Or when you're shot."

Annabeth's glare hardened but Nico wasn't fazed. She hated that she couldn't intimidate him. He smiled at her and slowly helped her sit up, he was shifting her carefully and very slowly and Annabeth groaned when she thought about how long this would take. She pushed herself up using her hands and pressed her back against the headboard. Her leg felt a little warm and it throbbed from the movement but she tried not to let that show. Nico shook his head and offered her some water.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly after she took a sip. "And who the hell is that?"

Nico smiled and took the glass from her before standing up to stand next to the girl. She didn't exactly look like a teenager but she didn't look as old as Nico. Annabeth guessed she was a junior or senior in high school when the walkers took over. Annabeth frowned as the girl smiled at her uneasily. Her grass green eyes shifted around the room and she nervously tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"This my dear friend-" Nico announced, pulling the girl over to the bed. "-is Kate Green. She's the girl who treated your leg wound…She's also the one that accidentally caused it but we won't talk about that."

Kate smiled nervously but Annabeth crossed her arms. She was trying to decide how to feel about this situation. This girl had shot her in the leg but she had treated it and most likely taken care of her. Annabeth reasoned that she was unintentionally trespassing on her property and Kate had worried she was a walker. Annabeth would have done the same thing, but that doesn't mean she can easily forgive and forget.

"I guess I'm lucky you're a terrible shot." Annabeth said lowly. Nico smiled at her lightly and nodded his head in approval. Kate let out a small breath of relief and nodded before pointing an accusing finger Annabeth's way.

"I'm _not_ a terrible shot." Kate argued. Neither girl noticed Nico slip from the room. "The wind and distance affected my arrow. I underestimated how strong the wind was and while my arrow was positioned perfectly to hit right between your eyes, the wind pulled it down towards your leg."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose in amusement as Kate continued to explain her shot. After much rambling and a snort from Annabeth, she stopped.

"If you say so." Annabeth conceded. Her eyes narrowed slowly and Kate took a small step back when Annabeth looked at her menacingly. "But if you ever shoot me again, be warned I'll be more than happy to return the favor."

Instead of frowning and leaving the room like Annabeth expected, Kate laughed and nodded. With a small smile she offered Annabeth the plate of food.

"Deal."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the food. It wasn't anything too fancy but once Annabeth spotted the meat, she glanced up at Kate for an explanation.

"My older brother and our friend Troy are hunters." She explained easily, smiling at Annabeth's expression. "They just got an elk the other day so we had meat to spare. Your friends made the same face too when they saw it."

"Friends?" Annabeth echoed curiously. Did she mean the group had followed them here? Were Piper and Alice here? Annabeth's back tensed; she didn't like the idea of Alice being surrounded by strangers.

"Your group?" Kate supplied confused. "After Maya and I wrapped your leg, your friend Nico brought your nurse and her husband here. And then a girl named Thalia showed up with their daughter."

"What about Percy?" Annabeth asked quickly, her grey eyes darting around the room. She could have sworn Percy had held her hand while they pulled the arrow free. Kate smiled and pointed to the door behind her.

"He's in the living room." She dusted off her pants and took a back step. "I was actually supposed to inform him when you woke up so I'll be right back."

Annabeth could barely nod before Kate had turned and dashed off through the doorway. She glanced down at her plate of food and her stomach rumbled in happiness. Tendering picking up her fork she placed a small bite of the cooked meat in her mouth and moaned when she tasted it. She was engrossed with the food in front of her but she stopped eating when she felt a sense of warmth. Her skin almost felt tingly. Annabeth glanced towards the door and flushed when she saw Percy staring at her. He smiled lightly and walked over to carefully sit on the end of the bed. Annabeth stared at him curiously.

" _I'm right here okay? I'm with you."_

The comfort of his voice in her ear sent a warmth to her stomach and strangely food wasn't the only thing to make her stomach feel full. She remembered his eyes being wide with worry as he watched her muffle her screams. Annabeth mostly remembered trying to focus on the warmth of his hand incasing hers.

" _I can feel you."_

And she had. She felt warm around Percy; an unmistakable comfort seemed to seep through his pours and Annabeth found herself wondering when that had started. Maybe when she confided in him about Luke and her worries of Acheron and he hadn't shoved her away…She felt comfortable around him. She felt warm.

"Are you okay?" He asked attentively. Annabeth's lips curled upwards slightly and she nodded. Percy let out a small sigh of relief.

"More or less." Annabeth answered honestly. "My leg feels a little warm and it's obviously sore but it's not unbearable or anything. Plus I feel pretty good after getting a few hours of sleep."

"A few hours?" Percy repeated incredulously, his eyes wide. "Annabeth you were out for almost two days."

Annabeth choked on imaginary spit and coughed a few times to try and sooth her throat. She took a small sip of water and looked over at Percy with a disbelieving look. He looked back at her and shrugged and she gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked. "I slept that long?"

"Well you _were_ shot and you know, being tired and all, it was understandable." Percy reasoned. "Piper's been checking on you every few hours and Thalia went out with the two boys to hunt."

"Wait." Annabeth interrupted heatedly. "Just how many people are in this house?"

"Not counting our group?" Percy asked. She nodded and rolled her eyes. Obviously. "Five."

"Five?" Annabeth echoed. She groaned and placed her head in her hands. Her head was hurting and she didn't want to be here. "That's ridiculous."

Percy merely shrugged in response and Annabeth shook her throbbing head. Easily peeling back the covers she looked to Percy for help. Something she'd never verbally ask for. He stared at her unmoving and only rose an eyebrow in response.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Um…Out of this room?" Annabeth suggested slowly. She knew even getting out of bed would be a long shot but she wanted to see the others. Percy sighed and stood up to pick her up. She yelped when he picked her up bridal style. Her glare went unnoticed as Percy carried her out to the living room. Annabeth tensed when she noticed everyone was gathered in the large living room.

"Aw." Nico cooed from his spot on the floor. Thalia snickered.

"Did you two crazy kids get hitched already?" She teased gleefully. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at her.

"Save the teasing for when I can actually kick your ass for it."

Thalia held up her hands in mock defense but came over to help Percy carefully set her on the couch. Once they were all sure she was okay and comfortable in the position she was in, Percy sat down next to her while Thalia stood behind the couch. Annabeth glanced up at the five other people in the room. Kate smiled awkwardly and slapped her knees before standing up.

"Well I think it's about time we all officially introduce ourselves." She announced carefully. "My name is Kate Green. I'm eighteen years old and this is my house."

Annabeth watched with a wary frown as Kate turned to point to a man sitting behind her. He was cleaning his bow with a rag and Annabeth tensed when she realized she didn't know where her crossbow was. The man glanced up at her and she sucked in a breath. His brown hair was cut short and his copper brown eyes were almost piercing hers. She hardened her stare and seconds later he looked back at his bow.

"That's my brother Mason. He's twenty two and kinda the guy in charge around here. He does most of the hunting and food gathering with Troy while the rest of us take care of the house."

Annabeth glanced to her left when she felt eyes on her. A girl was sitting next to Piper on the couch. She smiled kindly when Annabeth's eyes met hers. Kate chuckled and tapped the top of her head.

"This here is Maya Cooper. She's almost eighteen and she's my best friend in the entire world. We were able to save her from the horde that took her house."

Annabeth did a quick glance over of the girl. She did look young; seventeen seemed about right. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail but her dark brown eyes were shining. Annabeth took another glance; she was surprised to see a spark in her eyes. All sparks were thought to have burned out months ago. Kate placed a gentle hand on a man's shoulder and he grinned back at her.

"This is Troy Lucas." Kate introduced bashfully. Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "He's twenty and he plays a big role in helping us gather food. He taught Mason and I how to hunt and he's still teaching me how to fire a bow."

"I'll make sure she doesn't shoot you again." Troy promised with an easy smile. Annabeth nodded before doing her scan. Troy glanced away when he saw her seizing him up. His black hair was surprisingly dark and it made his blue eyes look bluer. Annabeth could see why Kate was bashful around him; he was good looking.

"Saved the best for last huh Kate?" The final girl asked sweetly. Kate rolled her eyes and Annabeth could tell she was biting her tongue. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No." Kate snapped quickly. "I like to pretend you aren't here."

"Kate…" Troy warned lowly. With a defeated sigh, Kate gestured to the girl.

"That's Haley Bennett." She introduced dryly. "She helps Maya and I around the house and she has an…interesting personality. Troy plucked her from the school grounds and saved her ass from a few biters."

"I could have gotten away by myself." Haley argued.

"Doubt it!" Kate snapped. "You barely know how to hold a knife, let alone stab a biter with one."

As the two girls continued to argue, Annabeth glanced at Haley. Her blonde hair was shorter than Annabeth's, ending right above her breasts. Her green eyes were sparkling with annoyance as she argued with Kate and Annabeth rubbed her temple. She wanted them to stop talking.

Annabeth fell silent as everyone in her group reintroduced themselves. She stared at the five young adults across from her and frowned. They weren't old enough to be in this large house by themselves. They had to have family somewhere right? Percy pointed to her.

"And this is Annabeth. She's-"

"What happened to your parents?" Annabeth asked suddenly, cutting Percy off as she awaited an answer. Kate coughed awkwardly and glanced back at her brother before shrugging sadly.

"Same thing that happens to everyone else's I suppose." She muttered lightly. "We lost a lot of family when this whole thing started."

Annabeth wisely chose not to mention how desperate she was to get back to her own family. She didn't want to rub it in these kids' faces that she had a family waiting for her while they didn't. She shared a quick look with Percy before clapping her hands to relive the tension.

"Um…" She mumbled distractedly. "So are you guys ready to go or what?"

"Annabeth?" Piper cut in timidly. "We can't leave yet."

Annabeth scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest.

"And why not?"

Nico snuck further into the floor and placed his head in his hands.

"Oh no." He mumbled worriedly. Annabeth barely glanced at him before turning back to Piper. Piper smiled awkwardly before shrugging.

"With your wound…You have to stay on bedrest for at least a week."

The room went deathly silent while Annabeth stared blankly ahead. Percy tensed next to her as he waited for her response. Annabeth felt her right eye twitch a few times in pure annoyance.

"Um… _What?"_

* * *

 ***Hides behind pillow nervously***

 **Ugh I have so much to explain. I was tired so I ended it with a slight cliffhanger but no where near as bad as the other one. Okay secondly before any of you complain about OCs...C'mon I'm like the OC queen. I live to make OCs. Plus I need these ones; for a big plot thingy later I needed more people. The PJO group just wasn't big enough (as crazy as that sounds) So yay for OCs!**

 **OCs also let me add new twists to the plot. It spices things up and lets me play a little with characters.**

 **So I know descriptions can be confusing so I based my new OCs appearances (but not their personalities) on real people so you'd know what they looked like.**

 **Kate Green- Willa Holland but with like grass green eyes.**

 **Mason Green- Josh Duhamel**

 **Maya Cooper- Maia Mitchell**

 **Troy Lucas- Matt Lanter**

 **Haley Bennett- Hayden Panettiere**

 **Sorry for the late update. I've been bust with school. I joined Leadership and just won ASB Secretary soooo... :D**

 _Question Time!_

 _1) What do you think of the idea of OCs?_

 _2) Do you think they can help add to the story or bring it down?_

 _3) Do any of the OCs give you a good\bad feeling? If so why?_

 **Now I know adding too many OCs can get confusing because you don't want too many people but I promise to try and make sure the writing doesn't get confusing.**

 **Note: Criticism is welcomed as long as it is respectful. No hateful comments and rudeness will be allowed. If you have a problem with my writing you can go somewhere else. I'm not forcing you to read my work. Don't clunk up my review box with your negativity.**

 **Most of you guys are super nice and super wonderful (I love you :3) so I don't have too much to worry about. Thank you all for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know its been a long time since I updated, I'm pretty sure its been over a month and the only reason I have is school. I've taken up regular babysitting for money and I've been getting ready for college by signing up for running start. The whole month has been crazy. I apologize and I promise to hurry with the next chapter.**

 **I got so many reviews and I love it. :3 Thank you guys so much. Around 22 reviews! Woo!**

 _Review Responses:_

 _Finding Adventures: Yes I based Kate's appearance off of Willa Holland! Just so you guys could picture her in your minds. And one of my older brothers was watching Arrow and I saw her. I've been trying to getting around to watching it. How good is it? My brother wasn't impressed last I heard. But I'm open! :D Annabeth certainly is a scary person when she's mad but I think I might know someone to calm her down. *Wink wink nudge nudge* Hope you enjoy the chapter! It was a little rushed towards the end._

 _clo7615: Thanks so much for reviewing! My idea for the OCs is to be almost like a side story. They bring in new ideas but don't take complete focus away from the main gang. I'm excited to shape and mold them as the story continues. Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Madgirl014: Well I was going to expand on each OC's personalities in the next chapter so you could really see a defined version of them. I'm not sure why but whenever I write stories I never really include Hazel and Frank. I sometimes do Leo because he's adorable but Hazel and Frank never really struck anything with me. I don't hate their characters or anything but they never made a big impression. But hey, you never know who's going to be at Acheron._

 _gabbyhero: Having Mason be Luke would have definitely been a huge twist but no haha it was good ol' Mason. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _rhig122: I'm just using you to keep me up to date on the latest Walking Dead news haha you're a good source. I still need to watch the fifth season. I added it to my Netflix list but I haven't gotten around to it yet. I really like OCs too. I just like creating characters and making new personalities. Plus my OCs are going to be a distraction from the main plot. As weird as it sounds sometimes you need a break from the main characters. I'm excited to develop these OCs. I actually came up with the OCs before the story. I'm going to expand on the OCs in the next chapter so you'll be able to form a solid option of them. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _stormrunner74: Well its hard to come up with questions for each chapter. Especially if nothing major has happened. I wanted options on OCs to help gauge the reaction to adding them permanently to the story. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: I liked the hand holding scene too! That simple action is what's going to set off another chain of fun reactions! :D Sorry for my sucky updating but here's another chapter! I'm hoping to have the group reach Acheron in the next 5 chapters or so. It depends honestly. Its a zombie world, you never know who's gonna get it next. *Evil smile* Just kidding I love those two :3 my soul couldn't handle it. I heard Carol was now a badass and I'm so excited to watch her! I have to pick a day just to sit down and watch the fifth season. I've just been so busy... My OCs are going to serve a side story purpose; almost like a TV show; they are going to be a fun short distraction from the main plot. They also add in new fun ideas to toy with. I'm excited to expand on them. And um YES. MY brothers and I are huge Marvel and DC fans. Unfortunately I've only read a few comics. If I had the money I'd be living in a castle of comics. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Bolle Accidentali: Yes eventually. I can't keep her away much longer. The main plot of the story is the journey to Acheron and the goal is the Chase family._

AnonymouslyAnonymousandFreinds: Your name always gives me trouble haha I always know it's you when you mention agender babies. I have the birth all planned out. And while I like the idea of an agender baby I don't want to overcomplicate things...We'll see haha I'm glad you like OCs too! Thanks for reviewing!

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos: Take over Acheron huh? Hmmm...Interesting idea :D Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Jedi1: Oh for sure haha. Thanks for reviewing_

 _inblindingdarkness; Friend I accept your challenge and I promise not to disappoint. I've read stories where OCs are perfect and sometimes steal away main characters (breaking up main ships in the process) and it totally ruins the story. I assure you that won't happen in mine and the main purpose of my OCs is to bring new ideas to the table and toy with situations our main group wouldn't have to deal with. They're basically a side story and a short distraction from the main plot. In the next chapter I plan to expand on the OCs personalities so you can see what kind of people they are. Their strengths and faults... I love you're interpretation of the characters and I'm eager to see your response to the next chapter when you learn more about them! Thanks so much for reviewing. I really enjoyed seeing your thoughts on the OCs._

 _mi5hao: My OCs are probably going to be with us the entire story but I only aim to have them add onto the story and not make it impossible to follow. In the next chapter I'm planning to expand on the OCs personalities and let you readers really see into their lives. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _myfanfics1332: I really enjoy writing this story too! I've actually been planning it for a while! And I know some people ship Annabeth and Nico together but I love writing them as best friends. Especially if Annabeth isn't a warm and opening person. They just compliment each other nicely! That idea actually made me laugh and I could see it too! :D Would you mind if I used it? Maybe just as a ice breaker at the beginning of a chapter? Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TheWordsOfDeadGirl: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's an update! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _TheOneThatSitsAndListens: I can see your point. I mean it'd be like if Percy lost Thalia during the hotel raid. She wouldn't just become a memory because she was dead but if Percy had a child he could use Thalia's name to make her live on (though I like the idea of a child having a unique name picked just for them) But choosing a name like Asskicker as a legit name would almost be making fun of your child. You could always pick a normal name and call them Asskicker for a nickname. But whatever haha perspectives I guess. This has been a fun debate! My OC's will add more mini stories to the story and I only plan to use them for good haha The next chapter will focus on the OCs personalities so you can see what kind of person each of them are. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _leylisfriends2000: I don't normally bring in all of the seven heroes because I almost feel crowded in a story with them. I feel like I can't branch out and be creative but i'll tell you what I've told everyone else. You never know who's gonna be at Acheron. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Sarcasmqueen13: Love the name haha I can relate. I already asked myfanfics1332 for permission to use the idea because I liked it haha I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing_

 _Sci-fi girl: I'm excited to expand on the OCs and I'm a sucker for jealously too. You'll have to keep reading to see who falls victim to the green monster! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Georgina123: Well here's a chapter! Please don't go crazy haha thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!_

 _Guest 1: I don't ship Nico and Annabeth romantically. I really enjoying having them be really good friends; the kind that have personalities that support one another. If you want to pretend Nico and Annabeth are together in this story you can but that's not the way it's going down. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Guest 2: Haha here's an update. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing! :)_

 **Geez. So many review responses! I love it! Enjoy!**

* * *

* _Two days earlier*_

 _Percy lifted his clasped hands to rest over his mouth. His eyes darted to the open door when he heard someone quietly shuffle past it. No one came in. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at the bed. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, her wound now treated and hopefully beginning to heal._

 _Percy remembered how nervous he felt when Annabeth had finally lost consciousness. Her blood had stained the towel under her leg when Kate pulled the arrow out and he worried of the problems. He didn't want to think about what would happened if Annabeth had lost too much blood or if the wound didn't respond well to the limited medication they had to offer. He forcefully pushed the idea of a zombified Annabeth out of his head. It won't happen; he wouldn't let it._

 _Percy started to think about Acheron and its leader. While Percy had never met Luke and he normally didn't judge a person before meeting them, he knew Luke was not to be trusted. Percy may not have trusted Annabeth at first but after knowing she saved Thalia and was working hard to help provide safety for Piper and Alice… he knew. A person's actions speak louder than words and when they were trapped in that house during the storm, he really got to see her personality, the one she tried to hide from all of them. He saw the small things she did when she thought no one was looking._

 _He saw when she would split up the food and give Piper and Alice a little more of everything, even giving up some of her own portion so they could have more. He saw when she would take all the knives and sharpen them in secrecy of her room then return them before anyone could notice. He felt when she carefully covered him with another blanket deep in the night only to pretend to be none the wiser when they all woke up in the morning._

 _So she had earned his trust and probably didn't even know she had. Percy saw himself falling into step beside her as a leader of their new misfit group. He trusted her judgement on decisions and wanted nothing more than to bring her back to her family; she had saved his and he wanted desperately to return the favor._

" _Annabeth." He whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him. He just didn't want to ruin the atmosphere with a loud voice._

" _I know how badly you want to get to Acheron. You have to believe me; I'll get you there. I'll carry you all the way if I have to; I'll get you to your family."_

 _Percy bit his lip and shook his head._

" _Opening up to me about Luke…Warning me what kind of person he is…I know that wasn't easy. I know you're scared about what's going to happen when we finally get to Acheron but I won't let him hurt your family or mine."_

" _Annabeth I_ _ **promise**_ _I won't let him hurt you."_

 _Percy let out another sigh as he lowered one of his hands to grasp Annabeth's limp one. Her skin was cool; not cold but not warm either. He quickly adjusted her blankets to make her warmer. He settled back in his chair and gently ran his thumb over Annabeth's knuckles._

 _Seconds later he heard the front door open and Piper worriedly ask where Annabeth was. He unlooped his fingers from Annabeth's and stood up. Being careful to put distance between himself and the bed, he moved his chair across the room and put on a blank face just as Piper entered the room._

 _0~0~0~0~0_

Nico watched nervously as Annabeth's eye twitched. Her mouth moved wordlessly and he grew worried she was going to explode. _If this was a cartoon, she'd have steam blowing out of her ears._ Nico mused lightly, smiling ruefully at the thought. Everyone held their breath as Annabeth sat eerily still. Calmly she stood up, having to have help from Percy and started walking towards the front door. Her movements were stiff and it was obvious she was in a great deal of pain but she continued to push forward. Unsure what to do, Nico just watched her limp to the door. Percy was the first to react.

"Annabeth where are you going?" He asked. Slowly he stood and walked across the room. Annabeth hissed at him when he got too close.

"Acheron." Annabeth answered simply. She made it another two steps before Nico stood and dove at her. With a startled yelp, they both fell to the floor. Piper gasped as Annabeth hit the ground.

"Nico!" She cried horrified. "You're not supposed to _tackle_ people with a hole through their thigh!"

Annabeth huffed from under him and Nico quickly pinned her hands above her head. He adjusted himself so he wouldn't be putting any weight on her wound and glared down at her.

"You need to rest!" Nico scolded her angrily. Annabeth tensed before she started to flair and wiggled under him. She was desperately trying to escape him. He knew she was now relaying solely on adrenalin and he worried what kind of pain she'd be in when it ended.

"I need to get to Acheron! Every second I'm here, my family is alone with Luke!"

"Annabeth!" Percy interjected sharply. Everyone turned to look over him. Nico's head tilted in curiosity as Percy crouched down next to Annabeth's head. He reached out a hand and tenderly wiped a stray curl behind Annabeth's ear.

"Please rest." He murmured softly. "You won't be any help to your family if you injure yourself further. You can die from an infection; please just listen to us and rest for a few days."

Annabeth looked at him pleadingly and Nico slowly got off of her. He knew she wouldn't make another break for it. He offered her a hand up and smiled when she took it. Annabeth chose to stay seated on the floor but she leaned over to grip Percy's forearm.

"But-"

"I _know_." Percy interrupted softly. "I know it's hard to be apart from them and I know the worry you're feeling but I made you a promise and I intend to keep it… _Please_."

Annabeth slowly sighed and nodded in defeat. Nico's eyebrows shot into his hairline as Percy smiled warmly before taking Annabeth's hand and helping her to her feet. Jason took her other side and they both helped her to the master bedroom. The living room fell silent as everyone glanced at each other. Nico and Thalia shared a look and Piper glanced back at the door. Alice, unaware of the vibe in the room, threw her giraffe to the floor and squealed when no one noticed.

"Eh?" She squeaked.

0~0~0~0~0

 _*Yesterday*_

" _Well she seems to be improving." Piper assured everyone warmly. She gently patted Annabeth's blankets and turned to face their group. Kate and Mason were listening in from the doorway._

" _You got the arrow out fast enough and the medication you put on the wound seems to be helping. Of course the leg is still a little swollen but I don't doubt it'll go down soon. If we get her the right meds, she should heal properly. Her leg's gonna be sore... She shouldn't walk for a while."_

" _I'm sure we have crutches around here somewhere." Kate chimed in meekly. When everyone turned to look at her, she flushed and shifted so half of her body was hidden behind the wall. Mason smiled at her gently and nudged her._

" _Why don't you go look in the attic for them?" He suggested lightly. "I'm sure if you ask Troy, he'll help you."_

 _Kate smiled and nodded slowly, her eyes glancing nervously to the large group in the room. Piper noted how shy she seemed around crowds. Once she was gone, Mason turned to stare at all of them. His demeanor quickly changed. It wasn't hostile but he didn't seem happy about welcoming them into his home._

" _It's good to know your friend is going to be okay." Mason mumbled lowly. He glanced behind him when he heard a noise in the hall. "There are two bedrooms on this floor for you all to occupy. My group is taking the upper levels. Don't go up the stairs unless you need one of us for something important."_

 _Everyone took a moment to gauge the man's reaction. He seemed completely serious and he only left the doorway when he received a nod from everyone in the room. Once he was gone Nico turned to look down at Annabeth. He quietly took her hand in his._

" _Well that hunk of angry man meat just made things pretty clear…Once Annabeth is healed, we're no longer welcomed."_

 _0~0~0~0~0_

Jason watched as Percy lifted the blankets over Annabeth's legs slowly. He was being cautious not to disturb her wound. Annabeth was watching him carefully, her lower lip between her teeth. Jason felt bad for her; she was clearly in pain after her little break out attempt but she was trying hard to hide it. Jason could only imagine how she felt. If Piper, Alice and the baby were states away and he couldn't rush to their side immediately, he'd lose his cool too. He'd have to be physically held down, despite any injuries he may have.

"Kate said they have some painkillers." Percy said quietly. Annabeth's eyes flickered over to him hopefully. "I'll go get them for you. I'll be right back okay?"

Annabeth nodded and continued to bit down on her lip as Percy sped from the room. Jason shook his head before turning back to look at Annabeth. Her eyes flickered over to meet his but they didn't settle on his gaze. She quickly looked back towards the door.

"He cares." Jason stated simply, his eyes still on Annabeth. She nodded and slowly adjusted herself to sit up. After the first wince, Jason moved to help her but she held her hand up and hissed.

"I can do it." She snapped. Jason held his hands up defensively and took a step back. Annabeth shot him an apologetic look as she readjusted her blankets.

"Sorry." She mumbled quietly. "I'm just restless. It wasn't supposed to take this long…I promised I'd meet them soon and I grow anxious as another day passes."

Jason awkwardly shuffled his feet and took a hesitant step closer to the bed. Annabeth glanced over at him and licked her lips quickly. She looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He'd never been alone with Annabeth for this long and he was growing nervous.

"What did you mean earlier?" Jason blurted out, breaking the tension. "You know, when you said your family was alone with some guy named Luke?"

Annabeth fidgeted nervously and shook her head. Her right hand came down to gently rub her upper thigh; just above her healing wound. She looked over at him sadly and shrugged.

"I figured Percy would have filled you in about him." She mumbled quietly.

"Is there something he needs to tell me?"

Annabeth hesitated for a moment and Jason took another step towards the bed. He dropped to his knee and placed a hand on the bed sheet, his eyes growing soft with worry. Something was churning in his chest; a feeling of uneasiness was brewing every second she didn't answer.

"Annabeth." He pleaded. "I'm bringing my family there; you have to tell me if it's not safe."

"Acheron _is_ safe." Annabeth assured him. He let out a small breath of relief. She frowned and shook her head. "But… Luke isn't."

Before Jason could open his mouth to ask who that was, Percy rushed back into the room. He slowed his rapid footsteps to take in the scene in front of him with confused eyes. Jason quickly stood and shifted away from the bed.

"Hey…" Percy greeted suspiciously. "I got the medicine."

Annabeth held out her hands thankfully and took the pills as soon as they were set into her palm. Her eyes would occasionally dart over to Jason's as she drank the rest of her water and the air was beginning to grow thick. Percy glanced between the two of them before his gaze settled on Annabeth. She cleared her throat.

"I think I want to take a nap." She announced slowly. "I'm uh…I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Yeah okay!" Percy agreed heartily. "That's a great idea. You rest and Jason and I will get out of your hair."

Jason sighed as he locked eyes with Annabeth. She stared back at him almost sadly and opened her mouth only to stay silent. Slowly she shrugged and shook her head and Jason clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"While she rests, I think you and I need to have a little talk."

0~0~0~0~0

"So what do you think of them?" Nico asked. He glanced over at Piper and Thalia quickly before shifting to stare at the group of five talking outside.

Kate and Maya were talking adamantly while they prepared the meat they were going to have for dinner. Both girls were smiling and laughing and Nico felt a stab of jealously in his stomach as he watched them. He didn't understand how they could laugh and smile that genuinely. Mason and Troy were less obvious as they talked. They were carefully cleaning their bows, their heads low. Nico had no doubt they were talking about their group; Mason was probably trying to decide how to kick them all out without starting a fight. Haley was poking the steadily growing fire in silence. She seemed annoyed as her gaze flickered between the two groups; she was the fifth wheel.

"I'm surprised they've made it this far." Thalia commented lightly. "I mean Kate and Maya were probably in their senior year of high school when everything fell. They're barely adults."

"Mason's twenty two." Piper chimed in. "He's older then Nico."

"Hey now." Nico protested. "I may be young but I think I've done a pretty good job of surviving so far."

"Exactly." Piper said. "You were doing fine when you met Annabeth; these kids have done fine too. Anyone determined and smart can survive in this world. It doesn't matter the age."

Alice scampered in from the living room, Jason trailing behind her.

 ***Momma!*** She signed happily. Nico watched as Piper and her daughter had a silent conversation; their fingers shifted and changing with each word. Piper looked up at Jason and laughed when he pulled out a colorful weed from behind his back. Alice took it from him and proudly presented it to Piper. Nico smiled wistfully as he watched.

"They found this in the front yard." Piper explained. Thalia glanced out the window.

"You two were out in the open?" She asked her brother worriedly. Jason shrugged.

"This place is pretty remote. I doubt any walkers have stumbled up the front steps." He shrugged again and rubbed Alice's head. "Thanks for the worry but I made sure we weren't out long. Habit I guess."

Nico rubbed his chin before he jumped up on the counter. His feet were only an inch from the floor, but he swung them anyway.

"We haven't had found a place like this before." Nico mused. "It's secluded and secure and big enough to hold a group."

"I noticed a well towards the end of the property. We'd have water." Jason added hopefully.

"And there's food here. Troy and Mason are good hunters; they've been able to provide more than enough food."

"Woah, wait a minute." Piper interrupted, her hands held up. She glanced at the three of them worriedly. "Guys we're not planning on staying. I wouldn't get too cozy."

"We could probably stay." Thalia protested. "Annabeth's going to need a few days to heal and if we cozy up to Mason we could change his mind."

"I have no objections to seducing Mason." Nico said happily. When he noticed Thalia's look, he shrugged. "You know, for the safety of the group."

"What a hero." Thalia deadpanned. She rolled her blue eyes before turning back to Piper. "Tell me one good reason we can't stay."

"I'll give you three." Piper said irritably.

She held up one finger. "We were told we weren't welcomed here once Annabeth was healthy enough to move on."

She held up a second finger. "While this place is nice and secure, it's right outside of an overrun town. It's only a matter of time before it falls. Acheron has _walls_ and proper defenses." Piper paused to absentmindedly rub her stomach. "It has doctors."

Piper shook her head and held up a third finger almost angrily. "And three, Annabeth's _family_ is there. She's delayed getting back to them to help _us_ out. Staying here and sending her off on her own would be like giving her a huge middle finger."

Everyone fell silent and Nico rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. Thalia's eyebrows rose at Piper's choice of words but soon her gaze fell to the floor. Jason took a hesitant step forward and bent down to pick up Alice. He held up four fingers and Alice copied his movements.

"Fourth reason…I don't think Percy would let her leave without him."

0~0~0~0~0

 _*Annabeth quietly crept along the windows surrounding the entrance to the grocery store. She could hear Helen whispering harshly to her dad and she rolled her eyes. The woman didn't understand the meaning of silence and Annabeth prayed any walkers in the area wouldn't hear her. Holding up a closed fist as a signal to freeze, Annabeth poked her head around the corner. She could see multiple walkers stumbling around the back parking lot and she let out a quiet curse._

" _Too many." She whispered behind her. Fredrick Chase frowned and Helen pulled her knife free of its casing._

" _We need to get food Annabeth." Helen reminded her harshly, her worry growing. Annabeth sighed when she saw the woman glance over to their truck. Bobby was staring at them from the front seat window while Matthew tried to sleep in the back._

" _It's too risky." Annabeth argued quietly. She didn't want to be having this conversation. She could risk the walkers hearing. "We can go a few more miles and try again."_

" _No!" Helen cried, ignoring Annabeth's hurried shushes. "Luke said we had to get the food from_ _ **this**_ _store."_

" _Helen please." Fredrick pleaded. Annabeth hissed angrily as a walker slammed against the glass. She hadn't known walkers were inside. The loud noise had made some of the walkers in the back grow curious. Annabeth could hear a couple stumbling their way._

" _Fredrick I am_ _ **not**_ _letting our boys be out here again." Helen looked at them both pleadingly. "If this is our ticket back into Acheron, I'm taking it."_

 _With a quick swish Helen had dove forward and stabbed the first walker to emerge from the behind the wall. Annabeth let out a loud, angry curse before following her step mother's lead. As they stabbed walkers, Annabeth could hear walkers inside slamming themselves against the glass._

" _Coming up behind!" Fredrick shouted to his daughter as he slid up behind her. He stabbed a walker that had stumbled from the trees. Annabeth winced as her arm began to grow sore. She wouldn't have any luck with her crossbow now, so she continued to stab any walker that would get close._

 _Everything was happening at once. She could hear Helen's labored breathing and the sound of her frustrated sobs as she tried to stab through all the walkers that were coming down on them. Annabeth noticed the number of undead was increasing and she began to panic. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a familiar ache in her limbs. She silently cursed Luke's name and pushed herself away from the grocery store's walls. The walkers inside had broken through the glass and Annabeth froze as she saw her father try to fight them all off. There were too many._

 _Panicked screams filled her ears and she growled when she saw walkers pounding on the truck doors. Bobby was screaming out to her and Annabeth quickly rushed over. As she stabbed the first walker, it's dark blood splattering against the car windows, she called back to her parents._

" _Fall back!" She demanded._ _ **"Fall back!"**_

 _Once the car was free of walkers, Annabeth flew back towards the store to help her dad. Fredrick quickly grabbed Helen's hand and tugged her towards the car. Annabeth tried to follow but more walkers started to stumble towards her. Her only choice was to move backwards. Fredrick got in the driver's seat in the car and froze when his eyes met hers. Annabeth stabbed another walker and ducked when one swung at her._

" _Go!" She shouted desperately. "Please! Go! I'll meet you at Acheron!"_

 _Fredrick shook his head and tried to get out of the car but two walkers slammed against his door, making him shut it quickly to prevent a bite. He looked back towards her and Annabeth nodded. With a defeated look in his eyes, Fredrick Chase turned on the car and drove as quickly as he could towards Acheron. Annabeth let a single tear slide down her cheek as she watched the vehicle disappear from her sight. With an angry growl, she quickly escaped into the forest; the horde of walkers stumbling after her. *_

Annabeth woke up with a startled gasp. Her slender fingers gripped the sheets until her knuckles went white. The light of the moon shown through the curtains and lit up the room with its comforting white glow. Annabeth sighed and struggled to sit up, her leg growing stiff when she moved too much. With a defeated huff, Annabeth settled back down and adjusted herself under the covers. With the glow of the moon she could see Nico and Percy were asleep in the room with her.

Nico was snoring softly by the window ledge. He shifted on the military cot and turned to face her. Annabeth bit back a smile when she noticed him drooling on his pillow. Percy looked uncomfortable hunched over on his chair, the upper part of his body slumped over on the bed. One of his arms was under his head as a support while his right hand lay limp next to hers. Annabeth glanced down at his fingertips and hesitantly reached her hand out for his. She froze as her skin grazed his; an unfamiliar warmth spreading through her body.

" _I'm right here okay? I'm with you."_

She remembered how he looked at her so warmly; his smile soft and comforting. Something had shifted as he held her hand tightly, hoping to provide her with some support as she struggled to remain conscious. She remembered Jason's words.

" _He cares."_

Slowly, as if something would reach out and bite her hand off, Annabeth reached for Percy's fingers and smiled to herself when she gripped them. In his sleep, his fingers curled around hers and the warmth of his palm and the steady, soft sound of his breathing lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

 **Well I guess its true when they say one small action can result in a chain. Just the simple action of Percy being there and comforting Annabeth certainly has started something...**

 **For the next chapter I plan to expand on the OCs personalities and really let you see what they're about. It probably won't have too much from the main group but I assure you it's worth reading. I promise to try harder about updating!**

 **Okay so I know I've been really crappy about updating my other stories (I'm putting When The Light Shines and Splattered Blood on Hiatus for now. I just don't have the inspiration for them. I plan to finish My Disney Romance) but I was thinking of starting another story so I could have mini breaks from this story. I was going to do a Percy Jackson meets That '70s Show. I recently started watching it again and I love the idea of our favorite PJO characters enjoying high school and teenaged problems together.**

 **Question time!**

 **1) What do you think of a Percy Jackson version of That '70s Show? Who would be who? (Obviously Percy would be Eric and Annabeth would be Donna) Don't limit me to just the seven heroes! Think wide about all Percy Jackson characters!**

 **2) Anything specific you would like to learn about the OCs in the next chapter? Maybe learn something about their past or focus more on one character or another?**

 **3) What do you think of Annabeth's past flashbacks? Would you like to see more of them? Less? What would you want to see?**

 **Thanks so much for reading and you all know the drill! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. How's it going? I'm not really sure what to say now so I'll just get right to it!**

 _Review Responses:_

 _stormrunner74: School has been crazy lately and I had some finals to prepare for. It was just bad timing. Plus I couldn't find the inspiration to finish this chapter. I'm totally in the mood for writing now but I was meh before. Haha you don't have to be from the 70's to enjoy the show. It started airing in like 2000. Its a funny show and I recommend it. As much as I enjoy Marvel (Captain America is my man bro) I haven't watched S.H.I.E.L.D so I wouldn't know how to corporate them into that story. I'm going to put up a poll as soon as I finish updating this chapter on whether to do That '70s Show or make a story from my one shot Elements. Be sure to vote on it. If you wanted their pasts you got it buddy. Well not their full pasts but a defining moment. I'm probably going to do flashbacks until they reach Acheron but I only have like two in mind. So not to many flashbacks; this chapter has a lot of them though so be aware of that. Thanks so much for reviewing._

 _BookFanatic7: I'm glad! I'm a fan too. I'm going to put up a poll about it today so be sure to vote. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _Jedi1: If I'm being honest, I kind of like Mason. I like developing him the way I am. When I first wrote up the draft for his character he was going to be the happy one and Kate was going to be the quiet\ cold one but once I wrote them out I didn't like it and switched them. You'll find out why Mason is the way he is during his section. Thanks for reviewing._

 _rhig122: I'll probably take you up on that offer but I have yet to sit down and watch it. You wouldn't even believe how busy I've become. With ASB and leadership taking up all my time its been hard to find a free moment. I just started rewatching the show and I love but I completely ignore the final season. I don't really watch the seventh season either. Its complete BS. The final season writers were assholes (excuse my language) I'm a huge shipper of JackieXHyde and that was just terrible. This whole chapter focuses on the OCs and defining moments in their lives. I'll probably have one or two more flashbacks before they hit Acheron but we'll see. As for the upstairs...all will be reveled in due time. Hey I'm putting up a poll after I finish this chapter so be sure to check it out. Thanks so much for reviewing._

 _clo7615: I like em too! :D Its easier then starting the story way back when the flashbacks take place. Be sure to check out my new poll. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _uneednotknowmyname: Why don't you want to watch it? I think its an okay show. I never watch the final season because its terrible but overall not a terrible show. I'm having a poll about it so be sure to check that out after you read the chapter. This chapter focuses on the OCs and will hopefully explain how they act. I'm glad I'm not giving anything away. Your enthusiasm is awesome haha thanks for reviewing!_

 _AnonymouslyAnonymousandFreinds: Ah yes the famous name of confusion. I kind of already have a plan for their child (or children mwahahaha) so that's why haha. I'm doing a poll which I encourage you to check out, you'll learn about the upstairs in time and if I get another ten reviews you'll get more. :D Thanks for the offer but I already have this story mapped out babe. But I might use an agender baby for another story or something. We'll see. Thanks for reviewing._

 _amazballsreader: I'm glad your enjoying the story. I don't really have a plan for them in the story, meaning I don't see them playing big roles but who knows who they'll meet in Acheron? Thanks for reviewing._

 _Finding Adventures: I'll have to make time to check it out then haha I've heard mixed reviews about it but I'm interested so I'll see about watching it. My brother said that too, that the beginning was slow. Its totally okay to rant, I do it all the time. I've said it before and I have no problem saying it again. I absolutely love Annabeth and Nico having this special kind of friendship. I think it stemmed from BOO. I mean the way she just high fived him after he told Percy how he felt, it sparked something in me and I just can't help myself. :D This chapter is focusing solely on the OCs and defining moments in their lives that help them survive in this new world so I hope you like what I've done with them. Obviously over time more personality traits will be exposed but for now I think this chapter will give you a base. I just have to get back into the groove of When The Light Shines but eventually I will. Thanks so much for reviewing and be sure to check out my poll. :D_

 _gabbyhero: I know its been super long since I updated but yes I'm alive :D haha Oh for sure. That's a much needed flashback and I already have it all typed out. I want you guys to know exactly what she did to stay in Acheron so you can understand what she's feeling when she actually gets there. Thanks so much for reviewing._

 _Myfanfcis1332: Thanks for permission! I already have the perfect idea for it too. I absolutely LOVE Nico and Annabeth as a special best friend duo. For some reason I think they compliment each other. My OCs are gonna continue to be in this story and they will slowly become a part of our main group but you can count on the fact I won't be pairing an OC with a main character. I normally don't like that. It messes up the flow for me and I feel like writers do it just so everyone can be paired with someone. Which doesn't make much sense to me...Some of my characters are gonna end up single. Thanks so much for reviewing._

 _SeriouslyPAWS: I don't really remember the questions you answered but those sound good haha I'm pretty sure unless i had my badass fighting brothers by my side I'd die in a zombie takeover. :D thanks for reviewing._

 _Rosiebow: Thanks so much! That made my day. I'm so glad you enjoy my stories. Thanks so much for reviewing._

 _I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: I can't choose between Marvel or DC. I honestly love both and my brothers surrounded me with both haha. I'm doing a poll so I'd like you go check it out and maybe watch an episode or two of That '70s Show. Just not the last season. The last season is terrible. This chapter is going to focus on the OCs and hopefully explain a few things. Thanks so much for reviewing._

 _KorrohShipper: Thanks for both of your reviews. I kind of like having this slow relationship between them. It seems more real and genuine that way._

 _Guest (3) Thank you for reviewing!_

 **You see how many reviews that is? Crazy... I love you guys :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song and in my head it was the Glee version. Gah Noah Puckerman... You beautiful, beautiful man.**

* * *

 _The loneliest people are the kindest._

Maya watched with a tired smile as Kate and Mason playfully wrestled across the hallway floor. Mason held up the piece of jerky over his sister's head teasingly as Kate desperately tried to tear it from his grasp. Maya took a hesitant glance down the stairs to see if any of their new visitors were being disturbed by the noise but no one seemed to notice. She glanced out the large window lighting the hall. She saw Troy and Haley preparing targets for Kate's lessons; both were laughing as they tried to stick the firm foam into the ground.

Maya twiddled her thumbs as she tried to find something to do. She felt like she was intruding on a special moment as she watched Kate and Mason laugh together. They didn't even notice she was there. She watched the siblings split the beloved jerky with a rueful smile before she turned and walked down the stairs.

The atmosphere felt different as she hit the last step. Maya could hear Annabeth and Percy bickering from her spot a few feet away; Annabeth was growing restless again and Percy didn't want her to leave the bed. Maya kept quiet as she passed Thalia and Alice and tried to keep her eyes down as she walked towards the kitchen. Piper and Jason were talking quietly as Nico dug into a bag of chips. They all froze when Maya fully stepped into the kitchen and Maya instantly felt like an intruder in a home that she could technically call hers.

"I was going to start some laundry." She muttered softly. They continued to stare at her and she started to grow unbearably uncomfortable. "Do any of you need anything washed?"

Maya bit her lip as she awaited their answers. Nico shook his head and took a bite of one of his chips. His head tilted to the right as he studied her. Maya adjusted her back and cleared her throat to somehow make herself more presentable. Piper, thankfully, took pity on her and offered her a small smile.

"I wanted to wash Alice's winter jacket." She said kindly. "Thanks so much! I'm sure Alice will love having it cleaned."

Maya nodded and waited as Piper rushed into the living room to retrieve the coat. Jason chuckled at the sight before he turned to Maya and sent her a grin of his own.

"You need any help washing the clothes?" He asked kindly. Maya smiled softly but shook her head.

"I normally do it by myself. I just use the washtub outside. No biggie."

Jason nodded and grabbed Alice's coat from Piper as she walked into the kitchen. He handed it to her and Maya quickly gathered the laundry basket full of clothes before scurrying out the door. She brushed past Troy and Haley and sighed when she reached the wash tub. It was on one of the lower fields and provided her with privacy. She was close enough to the house to be heard but not seen. Maya bit her lip as she began to fill the tub with soap.

When everything had fallen apart, Maya had been living with her grandfather. Her father had died when she was young and her mother was constantly jetting around the world for her job, leaving Maya behind in her grandfather's care. Things had been okay at first; her grandfather had loved having someone else in his house and he welcomed the company. Everything seemed to change when Maya's mother Karen never came back. All Maya had left of her mom was an old voice recording telling her sweet lies of love on a broken phone.

Once it was clear Maya was in his permanent care, Roy Cooper grew angry. He was in his late eighties and he didn't want to care for a twelve year old girl, but Maya had nowhere else to go and she was the only family he had left. So she stayed. Things were tense for a while but they were manageable and Maya had met the Greens so she was happy.

Things didn't grow bad until she came to school with a bruise cheek. Maya flinched at the memory and absentmindedly reached up to rub her tan cheek; her soap covered fingers touched her soft skin comfortingly. It wasn't tender anymore.

 _*Five Years Ago*_

 _Maya winced as she walked into the house and smelt the smoke filling the room. She coughed lightly and quickly opened the kitchen window to let some of the smoke out. The cool air blew past her cheeks and she sighed. Her grandfather was home and he was having his cigar early. She cautiously stepped into the living room and obediently went to her grandfather's side._

 _(1)"Abulelo?" She asked worriedly. Her grandfather was slumped over in the chair, seemingly lifeless, but a sudden angry cough made Maya jump back. Roy rolled his eyes and jiggled his empty wine glass._

 _(2)"Pour me vino más." He commanded with a dull tone. His eyes however left no room to argue. Maya quickly rushed to the tableside and reached for the wine bottle, only to trip and stumble. The bottle fell to the hardwood floor with a loud crash and the red liquid flew all over the floor. Maya gasped, horrified as Roy struggled to stand. Maya tried to clean up the mess but a sharp pain to her behind made her freeze. Roy had smacked her with the end of his cane._

 _(3)"¡ Ven aquí ahora mismo!" He ordered fiercely._ _Maya obediently walked across the room and stood in front of him. She looked up at him pleadingly._

 _(4)"Por favor, Abuelo, fue un accidente!"_ _Maya cried. She clasped her hands together and begged him to forgive her. Roy eyed her stonily before one hand lifted from his cane and struck her cheek with a resounding smack. Maya cried out in shock and cupped her cheek in fear._

 _(5)"Limpiar su desorden." Roy ordered sternly. (6)"Y su rostro de hielo después de que ha hecho cena."_

 _*Back to present*_

When Maya had shown up the next day with a purple cheek, Kate had ordered her to come and stay with them for a few days. If it was up to her caring best friend, Maya would have moved in with the Green's that day but she knew Maya couldn't leave her grandfather alone. He was all she had left in the world; they were bonded by blood. So she'd continue to come back, only to hide away at Kate's a few days later. She grew to like the silence of an empty room and learned to appreciate kindness when it was offered; she always wanted to be kind to others.

Maya's mind continued to wander as she scrubbed away the dirt and blood from her group's clothes. Just as she began to lift the wet clothes up, Kate came running down the grass path.

"Hey Maya!" She panted breathlessly. "I know you wanted to play some board games today but Troy wanted to train with me. Mason said I could after we hung up the clothes to dry."

Maya licked her dry lips and smiled softly. She knew how rarely _Troy_ asked _Kate_ to train- having it usually be the other way around- and she could easily see her best friend's excitement. When Maya glanced down at the tub and noticed the large amount of clothes, she frowned. It'd take a while to put all of them up on the clothesline, even with the two of them and Kate looked about ready to burst.

"You know, there really aren't a lot of clothes to put up." Maya lied. "Why don't you just head up and train with Troy? I can take care of it."

Kate shook her head and took a step towards the tub. She glanced behind her quickly but shook her head once more.

"Oh Maya, I couldn't make you do this stupid chore by yourself. I'm supposed to help you and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I ditched you to hang out with Troy."

Maya easily brushed her off with the wave of her hand. She chuckled and hung up the first shirt. It happened to be one of Troy's favorites and Kate smiled when she saw it.

"Kate you rarely get to train with Troy as is." Maya reminded her. "You should take the offer; I really don't mind doing this for you."

"But why? It'll take you a while to do by yourself and I don't think it'll be much fun."

Maya smiled easily and waved her hand again.

"Kate _really,_ I don't mind. I want to help."

After thinking it over for a few seconds, Kate finally agreed and hurriedly rushed off to find Troy. Maya sighed as she lifted another wet shirt into the air to hang up. She glanced down at the overflowing tub and frowned. She was going to be here for a while but she didn't care.

She wanted to help.

0~0~0~0~0

 _The saddest people smile the brightest._

Late at night, when the sky is dark and the world is quiet, she's haunted by the screams. They're loud in her ears and she can't shut her eyes in fear that the frightening images will return. Sitting up slowly so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping best friend, Kate glanced around her bedroom. The purple walls stared back at her calmly.

Letting out a quiet breath, Kate glanced out the window to see the orange glow of the morning sun beginning to rise. She guessed it was around five in the morning. As quietly as she could, Kate crept from the room and down the stairs. She sighed in relief when no one stirred from their slumber. After a quick peak into Annabeth's room and seeing everyone in the room still asleep, Kate stepped out the front door and welcomed the cold, crisp air that greeted her.

Kate gripped her hunting knife and calmly walked past the training grounds. She easily maneuvered herself past Troy's various targets and across the field. When she spotted the familiar rose bush, she took a sharp left and trekked into the forest surrounding her home. The trees seem to shine in the dull light and Kate sighed as she walked her path. The dirt beneath her feet was firm and easily led her to her destination; Kate swore she could see her shoeprints ahead of her. She didn't realize just how often she had walked this path.

Spotting the treehouse was easy. The grey walls stuck out easily in the shady green tree and Kate smiled to herself as she climbed up the ladder. The door had long ago been broken making it useless but Mason had created a trapdoor in the floor. A few of the steps of the ladder were missing and the paint was chipping but Kate always found it to be beautiful.

Once she was fully inside, she shut the trap door on the floor and took a look around. Various childish paintings surrounded the walls, not all of them hers. She turned to face the back wall and sucked in a breath when she saw the famous hand prints. Carefully lifting her hand, she placed it over the smallest one and shut her eyes when a memory began to play.

 _*Three Years Ago*_

" _Vincent!" Kate shouted as she stomped through the forest. She could hear snickers nearby but couldn't find the annoying owner. "You little twerp! Come out! I need my phone! Troy was supposed to call me."_

 _A laugh rang out above her head and Kate looked up and frowned. Vincent Green was sitting on the ledge of a treehouse deck grinning ear to ear; his legs swung carelessly off the edge. Kate rolled her eyes._

" _Did Dad build you a treehouse out here?" She asked lightly, already knowing the answer. Vincent's shrugged and lowered the ladder so she could climb up._

" _Maybe." He answered back vaguely. "He said we'd show it to you guys once we finished painting the outside but I thought you'd like to see it now."_

 _Kate glanced up at him curiously but kept quiet as she continued to climb up the ladder. Once she was on the deck with him, Vincent gripped her hand and tugged her into the tree house. Kate smiled to herself when she was pulled past a "No Girls Allowed" sign._

" _Vince, you're twelve." Kate chuckled. "I didn't know you still thought girls had cooties."_

 _Vincent shot her a dirty look and released her hand to fully present his new tree house. Designs were covering every inch of three walls. Kate admired their beauty before gesturing to the fourth blank wall. Vincent grinned widely and held up a bucket of green paint._

" _That, my darling sister, is my Green family wall." He explained blissfully. Kate lifted an eyebrow in question and Vincent sighed irritably and set the paint down. He dipped his open palm into the green liquid and used a brush to spread it across his fingers. Once his hand was fully painted, he pressed it against the wall. Kate smiled when he pulled it away; a Vincent sized hand print was left behind. Kate's smile widened and she dipped her own hand into the paint. Once she pressed it against the wall, a few inches away from her younger brother's she turned to him and winked._

" _I approve." She exclaimed happily. She slowly removed her hand and took a step back to admire the print left behind. The two siblings shared a smile. Suddenly Kate's smile vanished and she glared._

" _Hey, where's my phone!?"_

 _*Present*_

Kate's fingers slid down the wall as her legs slowly gave out under her. Her butt hit the floor with a soft thud but she barely noticed. Her eyes were still on the wall. The handprint was fading but she could still the green mark easily; Vincent's name was painted underneath. She glanced over to hers and Mason's before her eyes settled on her parent's handprints.

Kate barely remembers the day she discovered her parents were lost to the biters. She feels like her mind blocked it out for her own benefit, but the memory still seeps through in her dreams. She can hear screams and she swears she can see blood splatter across her mother's face before she awakes in a cold sweat and tries to forget until the next night. It's a never ending cycle that she doesn't know how to break.

Kate never tells Mason about the dreams. Anytime their parents are mentioned, Mason puts up a wall and becomes cold. He doesn't even look at Kate when this happens, so Kate retreats to Vincent's treehouse to try and remember her family. She never want's to forget their faces.

Kate stood when she heard a distant shout; Troy was looking for her. Kate sighed and took one final look at the beloved treehouse before shutting the trapdoor and descending down the ladder. She ran until she reached the lower field. Troy waved her down once he spotted her and she rushed over to his side. She smiled brightly when he winked at her.

"Ready to train?"

"Always."

0~0~0~0~0

 _The most damaged people are the wisest._

Mason slowly ran his finger down his blade and smirked to himself when he deemed it sharp. He always liked sharpening his knives on the back porch. He would always throw his feet over the side and look out onto the grassy pasture Troy glanced over at him and Mason silently held up his knife, his eyebrows were raised in a silent question. Troy studied the blade before he grinned and nodded. Kate scoffed behind them both.

"You two sit out here all the time and never actually _talk_ to each other." She pointed out with a smirk of her own. She handed them both a glass of water. "You just sharpen your knives."

"Our knives need to be sharp don't they?" Troy asked cheekily. Kate glanced at him and rolled her eyes before turning to Mason with lifted eyebrows. Mason smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Troy and I have been friends since kindergarten. We don't really need to talk to each other to have a conversation."

As Mason took a sip of his water, Troy nodded in agreement and shifted his body so he was facing Kate. Mason studied the body language between the two. Kate crouched so she would more eye level with them.

"Exactly." Troy agreed with a grin. "Mason and I just _know_ each other. He can probably tell you what I'm thinking."

Mason's left eyebrow shot into his hairline when Troy turned to stare at him wide eyed. He looked like he was constipated as he tried to channel his thoughts into Mason's mind. Mason rolled his eyes and smiled lazily.

"You're an idiot." He muttered lowly. Kate snickered. "But you're probably begging me to hear your thoughts." Mason paused. "Or at least say something believable."

Troy grinned triumphantly and threw his hands into the air.

"See!" He cried happily. He gestured to Mason. "He _can_ read my mind."

Kate rolled her eyes and stood. She easily took Mason's empty glass and nodded when he asked for another.

"All I'm saying is you two could actually talk to each other instead of sit in silence. Our knives don't need to be sharpened that badly."

Mason bit his lip to prevent himself from disagreeing with her. He knew how important it was to have a sharpened knife; he _knew_ what would happen if they were unprepared for even a second. Troy continued to sharpen his knife, blissfully unaware of Mason's inner struggle. Mason's mind began to cloud over with dark thoughts. A familiar ache in his chest began to burn and Mason winced at the intensity.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked worriedly. He gently placed his hand on Mason's shoulder but it was violently shrugged off. He didn't deserve to be comforted.

When he was four and Kate had been born, his father had pulled him aside and told him about all the important duties of a big brother. He was supposed to look out for his baby sister, help protect her. He had made both his parents a promise as he kissed Kate's bald head. He was always going to protect her no matter what; it was his job.

When the news had broken about the virus, Mason wasn't too concerned. He hadn't seen what the disease was doing and he figured the government would handle it and if not them, the military. When a month had passed and he learned the disease was still spreading and causing more harm, he had begun to grow worried. His parents didn't know what to do so Mason had taken over. He began gathering supplies and hand held weapons; his father had stocked up on bullets.

Everything really came to a head when someone from town got infected. It had all happened so fast. Shelby Walker…She had come back from visiting her grandparents with a bite on her wrist. She hid it and turned later on in the night. When her parents went to check on her in the morning, a shell of her former self had pounced and devoured them both. Her younger brother had been spared from a meal but not a test taste. He had made it into the town store before collapsing; he turned minutes later and attacked the grocery store's manager.

It was a terrible domino effect; one after another they would fall. Mason had made contact with Troy and the two made a plan. Mason had to protect his family. He didn't count on them following him into battle.

 _*A Few Months Ago*_

 _Mason crept along the cracked stone wall as he readied his hunting knife. He could hear Troy behind him, his footsteps were light. Kate had mentioned a few days before they could use more can food as Vincent had eaten almost a third of their supply. Mason wanted to be upset –hell he wanted to smack the boy upside the head- but Vincent was sixteen and going through one of his final growth spurts. He couldn't help but want a lot of food. So Mason had quickly grabbed Troy and planned another food run._

 _The grocery store wasn't picked clean yet so they decided to start there. Mason always hated making food runs; he didn't want to go into town anymore. While he knew the monsters stumbling around were dangerous, he couldn't look at them. They used to be people; people he had known his entire life, people he had grown up with. Seeing them stumble around with hungry, lifeless eyes….It was painful._

 _His grip tightened on his knife when he heard something approaching. He glanced behind him and signaled for Troy to wait. Cautiously, he lifted a handheld mirror he had stolen from Kate's room and used it to look around the other side of the building. He froze when he saw who was walking towards him. Without scanning the area, he pushed himself off the wall and barreled towards his family in a blind rage._

" _What the hell are you doing out here?" He hissed. "Do you know what's out here? It's dangerous!"_

" _And that's why we weren't going to let you do this by yourself. We're here to help protect you." His mother argued gently, taking a step forward to place a hand on his cheek. Troy stepped out from behind the wall and froze when he saw the entire Green family staring back at him. Mason grimaced and pulled away from his mother's embrace. They needed to get out of the open; they were making themselves too vulnerable._

" _I don't want you out here." Mason grumbled as he shoved them all towards an alley. Vincent scoffed from his spot behind Kate._

" _Mason you can't be the only one doing these runs. You won't always be here and we need to know how to survive without you."_

 _Everyone fell silent as Mason's chest tightened. He knew the truth behind his brother's words but he didn't want to accept it. Gently pushing Kate aside, Mason gripped Vincent's shoulders and leaned down to be eye level with him._

" _Get that thought out of your head." Mason ordered sternly. "I will_ _ **always**_ _be here to protect you Vince."_

" _Mason." Troy called out worriedly. Mason glanced up and frowned. He could hear the moans and he knew it was time to leave. He glanced back at his family and cursed. This is why he never brought them along; he and Troy had escape plans. They could easily get away. Trying to outrun biters with four other people tagging along is hard._

" _Mason, we can use the back door and sneak into the market." Kate whispered. "We'll wait them out, get the food and go."_

" _With more people, we'll have more hands to grab food." His father chimed in. Mason cursed again when he heard the moans growing louder. He gripped his knife nervously and nodded._

" _Troy." Mason called out hurriedly. "Take the rear and make sure nothing gets close. I'll go out first."_

" _Mason, honey-"_

" _Mom, don't worry. I've done this before. I know what I'm doing." He glanced at his siblings before turning to his father. "Don't let them look; they aren't the same people anymore."_

 _After receiving a stiff nod, Mason quickly left the alley and took down a walker to his left. As he removed the bloody knife with a squish, he held back a sob. Mr. James was a good man. He gestured for his parents to follow and sighed when he saw Kate and Vincent being sheltered between them._ _ **Good.**_

 _They all were silent as they trekked towards the store. Plenty of biters were stumbling about but none had seemed to notice them as they jumped from alley to alley. Once Mason reached the backdoor, he threw it open and quickly ushered them all inside. Troy shut the door firmly behind him. Mason sighed and glared as his family blankly stared at him._

" _We need to move." He barked sternly. They all seemed surprised by his tone but he didn't care anymore. They needed to be at home, not right in the middle of an infected town. Troy glanced at him worriedly but wisely chose to stay quiet. Mason tossed him a basket._

" _Take Kate." He ordered quietly. He pretended not to notice her delighted grin. "Gather the cans towards the front."_

 _Both nodded and hurriedly rushed down the aisle. Mason turned towards his parents._

" _Mom, Dad. I need you both to check the boxed snacks in aisle three. See if anything is still good." They nodded and tried to leave but Mason quickly gripped his mother's hand, pulling her back. "_ _ **Please**_ _be careful."_

 _They both had scoffed and laughed as if what he said was a joke. His stomach churned at their lack of concern but he promised they would only be apart for a few short minutes. Nothing bad could happen that quickly._

 _Mason quickly grabbed Vincent and tugged him down aisle six; he knew they kept all the bottled water here. He hurriedly grabbed bottle after bottle, Vincent stared ahead. Mason didn't notice how quiet his normally talkative brother was being and instead focused on filling his duffle bag with water. Mason glanced up a few seconds later and frowned when he noticed Vincent was no longer at his side; where could he have gone in seconds?_

 _Mason worriedly rushed down the aisle and gasped when he saw Vincent slowly approaching a biter. She could pass as human if you ignored the bite on her shoulder and the whiteness of her eyes; she must have recently turned._

" _Vincent!" Mason hissed quickly. "Get away from it!"_

" _Sarah?" Vincent called out softly. Mason watched paralyzed as Vincent moved closer. He mentally begged his feet to move but they were rooted to their spot._

" _Sarah…it's me Vincent." Vincent called out again. "We went to prom together last year remember? You wore that purple dress…"_

" _Vincent!"_

" _What happened to you Sarah?" Vincent asked sadly. 'Sarah' stared back at him as her head slowly tilted. She was moaning lightly but made no move to attack. Vincent took another step forward. Mason watched mesmerized; this was the first time anything like this had happened. It was almost like a part of Sarah was still in her body._

 _A scream broke the moment and Mason's heart stopped. Both Vincent and Sarah turned towards the noise._

" _Mom." He cried as he rushed towards aisle three. He swore Vincent was right behind him. Mason screamed as he saw a biter chewing on his father's neck, blood splattering across his mother's face._

" _Dad!" He shouted. As quickly as he could, he rushed forward and slammed the blade of his knife into the biter's head. It released his dad instantly. He could hear his mother's sobbing as she reached for her husband and he blinked back tears. He glanced up and saw Troy pulling Kate away. No one noticed Sarah creep up behind Vincent; Mason had been too ignorant to take her down._

 _It all happened too fast. By the time Mason had pulled Sarah off of Vincent's shoulder, his deceased father had already began to chop on his grieving mother. He couldn't save any of them and he had to carry an unconscious Kate back home knowing he had failed her._

 _He had failed them all._

 _*Present*_

He had been foolish. He should have sent them home as soon as he saw them. He would give anything to go back and correct the mistakes he had made but he knows he can't. He's learned his cruel lesson. He'll scan the area. He'll go prepared for a fight.

He won't hesitant anymore.

0~0~0~0~0

 _The strongest people were once the weakest._

Haley bit her lip thoughtfully as she watched Troy and Kate interact. They were wrapped up in their training and from a stranger's perspective it would look like that's all it was; training. But Haley knew them both; she saw it all. The shy smile Kate would give Troy before she shot her arrow and the way Troy grinned as he watched her. Haley would be stupid to think nothing was happening; the sparks were practically burning her skin.

But Haley didn't lose anymore. She wasn't going to roll over because Kate wanted Troy. She wanted him too; she was going to have him.

With a purposeful strut in her step, Haley walked towards the training ground. Troy greeted her with a smile while Kate attempted to ignore her as she loaded another arrow.

"Hey guys." She greeted coyly. "How's training going?"

"Great!" Troy chirped happily. "Kate's form is improving and it's showing in her shots. Once she can get accuracy, she can work on speed."

"That's great." Haley grinned. "Kate, would you mind if I stole Troy for a while? I'm sure you could practice without him."

Kate flinched and Haley mentally smirked. When Kate turned to fully face her with a scowl on her face, Haley had to force herself not to laugh.

"Well actually-"Kate's fierce sentence died in her throat when she saw Haley's look. Her blonde eyebrow lifted challengingly and a smirk easily settled on her lips begging Kate to _try_ and stand up to her. The two girls had a mental stare down for a few tense seconds before Kate flinched once more and lowered her head in defeat. Haley grinned.

"No." Kate spat. "You two can go."

With a satisfied smirk, Haley reached down to grab Troy's hand. He stared between the two girls with his own look of confusion but easily let Haley drag him away. She had a bounce in her step as she walked; it felt good to win.

She remembers a time when she never felt the sweet sensation of victory; she was never on the winning side. She was almost two hundred pounds and her braces had stood out dramatically. Her first three years of high school had been a living hell. She had been under a mean girl's thumb and would simply _take it_ whenever someone wanted her to be a punching bag. After another public humiliation, she decided it was time for a change. She wasn't going to be a loser anymore.

 _*Three years ago*_

 _Haley sighed heavily and shut her locker door with a loud bang. She lowered her eyes to the floor when she heard the heated whispers between her classmates. She didn't need super hearing to know her name was falling from their lips. It was always that way._

 _Everyone seemed to go silent at once. Haley flinched and glanced up to see Madeline Sky walking towards her with a sickly sweet smile on her lips. Her pom poms shook from her hands and the glitter off her cheer uniform make Haley's eyes sting as they sparkled._

" _Hey Haley." She greeted sweetly. "Whatcha up to?"_

 _Haley nervously bit her lip and glanced around. Everyone was watching with eager eyes and Haley felt vulnerable by their stares. She adjusted her shirt and nervously shifted._

" _Um…Just getting ready for class Madeline."_

" _Oh good." Madeline complimented. She took a step forward, only to pause and look at Haley expectantly. "Could you move? Your fat ass is blocking the hallway."_

 _Snickers broke out among her classmates and Haley fought the tears stinging the corner of her eyes. She lowered her head shamefully but obediently moved out of Madeline's way. Madeline smirked as she passed._

" _What a good little cow."_

 _*Present*_

After a few months of intense dieting and vigorous work outs, Haley had finally lost the weight she needed to. She transferred schools for her senior year and had blossomed into queen bee. She didn't mind being seen as the head cheerleader bitch cliché. That just meant no one messed with her.

When the infection had broken out in their town, Haley had been at the school with her cheer team. She had already seen her mother wandering around aimlessly outside. Haley had hidden a sob when she saw the lifeless milky white of her eyes. They were surrounded with almost nothing to protect themselves and the biters were already beginning to pound on the door. Haley didn't even bother with her fellow cheerleaders; she was getting out of there with or without them. She had reached into the supply closet and grabbed a shovel; the most damaging weapon there. Once the door had been broken open, Haley had sprung.

She had swung mercilessly as she fought her way through the small horde. She could hear her friends being devoured and attacked behind her but she pushed forward. She wanted to live. Once she had made her way outside, she was exhausted. Heavy tears were pouring down her cheeks as she struggled to run. Just as she collapsed outside the main office, her savior had come.

Haley squeezed Troy's hand a little tighter and simply smiled when he shot her a questioning look. She owed him her life. Kate couldn't have him.

 _And the bravest people are the most frightened._

Troy had always prided himself in being a strong person. When his parents divorced, he had stayed strong; he didn't pout or throw a tantrum. He had known they were unhappy and wished them whatever happiness they could find without each other. When his father had died in battle, he was strong. He held his mother's hand while they lowered him into the ground and didn't shed a tear until he was safely alone in his bedroom. When his mother had gotten remarried, he stood by her side and gave her unwavering support.

However, when the world ended, Troy panicked. His mother and step father were states away and the last voicemail he received from them had spelled out their inevitable demise. Troy had watched horrified as the town he grew up in fell before his eyes. People he had known forever were quickly falling, only to rise up again and take others out with them. He had to do unspeakable things to survive. The only one who could understand his pain had been Mason.

Troy had been so thankful when he learned his best friend and his second family were still alive. Once he had stepped into the Green house, he knew. He had fallen right behind Mason as second in command and he felt it was his job to help protect them. They were all he had left in the world.

Things had been okay for the first few months. Maya and Haley had joined them and they weren't running unbearable low on supplies. Hidden away at the Green house, they were safe. Troy's anxiety seemed to fade as the days passed. He no longer feared losing those closest to him because they had made it past the hard part. They just had to keep things the way they were.

When they lost three members of the Green family in one day, Troy had panicked. Kate had been unconscious for an entire day after the incident and Mason was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Troy's chest had tightened and the pain had been almost unbearable, but like he had done many times before, Troy put on a brave face and taken over.

He had taken care of Kate until she awoke and comforted her all the nights she had woke up in hysterical tears. He had keep Mason fed and made sure he was going to stick around; he had saved Mason's life by reminding him how much they all needed him, how much Kate still needed him. Troy had taken care of the supply runs and kept up the safety precautions they used around the perimeter of the house. He had taken care of things until Mason felt he was ready to step back into a leader role.

Troy watched Kate as she sung quietly to herself by the fire. Maya was resting her head on Kate's shoulder while Mason strummed the old guitar. Troy sighed as the overwhelming sense of fear eased; they were all safe. Haley quietly slipped her hand into his and he smiled down at her. She had begun to rely on him ever since he had picked her up outside the school; she acted like he was her lifeline.

"C'mon." She urged gently. "I think that fire has room for two more."

0~0~0~0~0

Kate smiled gently as Mason strummed. This had been a Sunday tradition before the town had fallen. Her father had wanted them to grow up with family memories and had urged them to have family fires. They would talk and sing and just _be together_ every Sunday. Once their parents were gone, Mason wanted nothing to do with the tradition but had given in once he noticed Kate and Maya outside trying to play the old guitar. Kate chuckled; they were terrible.

So Mason had plucked the guitar from their hands and sat down next to them wordlessly. He looked annoyed but once Kate had started to sing, his shoulders relaxed and he began to tune the guitar. Once it was tuned and the fire was warm on their skin, Kate had smiled. The tradition would continue; she would make sure of it.

" _You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be your side; you know I'll take your hand. And when it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go. You know I won't give in. No, I won't give in."_

Kate was a singer. She didn't have the voice of Whitney Houston or the confidence of most performers but she would always, _always_ sing at the fireplace. It was almost like a safe haven. And as she watched her brother strum their dad's guitar, while her best friend in the entire world rested her head on her shoulder, she had never felt more sure of herself. She didn't even care that Troy and Haley were holding hands. She just cared about the moment they were creating together.

" _Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through; make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on cause we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

As they all returned to the house that night, content with what they had done, Kate had rushed to grab the black journal under her pillow. She flipped through the lead covered pages until she found a blank one. Once Maya settled down for the night, Kate began to write down the new memory. It was surrounded by a million others she always wanted to remember.

 _Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through._

* * *

 **Okay so couple of things to address. Please read this author's note.**

 **So as you can see I gave each OC an important background and an important defining moment in their lives. I basically made them all come from different areas of life. Kate and Mason had a wonderful family that they lost and blame themselves for not protecting. Maya had a broken family and a grandfather who would put her down. (She wasn't constantly beat. Maybe only three or four times and each time was only a slap.) Troy had divorced parents but a loving mother and step dad. His parents loved him unconditionally. Haley had both her parents but lost them to the big town raid. She had to grow up and be strong when her self esteem was at an all time low.**

 **Each OC is a fighter in their own way. Some were survivors before the apocalypse.**

 **That's basically what I'm getting at.**

 **Alrightly so now that you've taken a look into their lives what do you think?**

 _ **(1) Grandfather**_

 _ **(2) Pour me more wine**_

 _ **(3) Come here right now!**_

 _ **(4) Please Grandfather it was an accident!**_

 _ **(5) Clean up this mess. (super rough translation)**_

 _ **(6) You can ice your face after you've made dinner (sorta rough translation)**_

 _Question Time._

 _1) What do you think of the OCs now? Does their behavior make a little more sense?_

 _2) Does one OC stand out more then another? Do you relate to any of the OCs?_

 _3) The singing...It won't happen every chapter and I promise its doesn't make Kate or Mason Mary Sues because they have plently of faults (and my older brother plays the guitar and I sing sooo) What did you think? Was it too cheesy or did it add a certain vibe to the chapter?_

 **Seriously thank you for reading and reviewing. This story might just be another Just Another Hollywood Romance. Let's see if we can beat it guys! But I have one more favor to ask. I'm posting a poll that I encourage you all to check out and vote on. I'm going to be adding another story to my list as a break from this one. Sorta anyone I guess. Two would be parodies and just something fun to write as a break from this lovely angsty world.**

 _ **That '70s Show meets PJO:**_ **That of course isn't the title but I was thinking about doing a story focusing on certain members of the PJO crew. Like placing Percy and Annabeth into Eric and Donna's roles or Leo and Calypso into Jackie and Hydes. I'm not sure and honestly this story would need tweaking and help from you guys. Its half baked haha**

 _ **Percy Jackson meets Glee:**_

 **Just** **recently did I get into Glee. Honestly I have a hard time watching episodes where they all make stupid relationship decisions but whatever. High school I guess. I'm a junior but iI don't do that stupid crap haha Anyway I'm actually into this story idea. Things would totally be calmer with the cheating and lying and what not but I was thinking Rachel and Finn would be Percy and Annabeth and Puck would be Leo (C'mon easy choice) Kurt would be Nico and Quinn would be Calypso and I'd add in more people as I thought it over. Maybe Drew could be Santana. I just like the idea of having a sweet story of the Percy Jackson Gang chilling and signing throughout their high school years. I may just make it their senior year or if i have the ideas their junior, summer and senior year.**

 _ **Honestly I'm game for the Glee one. Its making my heart all happy.**_

 _ **The Elements:**_

 **Basically just a story based off my one shot elements. It'd almost be like a different version of Controlling What's Inside. It'd be more on the serious side because they aren't normal teenagers but I thought it'd be fun to toy with the story. I mean when I wrote the one shot I had plans to one day make it a full story but now I'm letting you guys choose. I'd suggest reading the one shot to get a feel for it.**

 _ **Okay now that I've officially rambled, I beg you to review and vote on the poll. The more reviews\votes I get the faster I update. I'll even count votes for the poll as reviews if it'll help. (But I like reviews too ;3)**_

 _ **Thanks so much guys.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I know its been a while since I updated and honestly I don't have a lot to offer you in the form of an excuse. I've been going through some personal family problems and honestly I've just been trying to take it all in without breaking down. It's becoming hard...But I know how much you all wanted another chapter and I'm more then happy to deliver! :D**

 **You all did amazing with reviews and you have no idea how happy I was everytime I saw one. We're only 9 away from 200!**

 _stormrunner74: I wanted to give you a peek at the OCs past and see if you could kind of figure out what had happened to them before I spelled it out. I'm glad you understood! :D I honestly enjoy writing all of my OCs (Even Haley!) and I'm excited to show you who they can be. Ugh man I really liked Dale and I was really sad to see him go. I think you're in the second season and if so I hope you enjoy it! That's probably my favorite season. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Just-A-Punk-Lemur: Yeah if I were to do a Percy Jackson Meets That '70s Show I'd have Eric be Percy and Annabeth be Donna! How could I not? They're perfect for each other. Last time I checked (Which was about a month ago) Glee Meets Percy Jackson was in the lead in the poll._

 _TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: Who knows what will happen int eh future? But yes I agree. Most stories have that one character that just loses their mind. The end of the world is a hard time my friend. I'm half Hispanic (I look more Hispanic then my other culture) so trust me haha I know we're awesome. And I know kids get slapped a lot as a form of discipline but honestly even one slap is a form of child abuse and Maya was being punished by the last family member she had left in the world so it also left emotional scars. I got spanked growing up but never slapped. And yeah I was going for a little family cheese. Not everything has to be sad and scary. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _clo7615: Thanks so much! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _mi5hao: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _ResidentOfCabin6: I've found I've put a little piece of me into every OC so I can relate to all of them and make their emotions and reasoning understandable. I was worried about the chapter because most readers do abandon stories that focus too much on OCs and I don't intend to do that, I merely wanted to show a bigger piece of them so people wouldn't seem them all as a bother. I'm so happy to know you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _ANNABETHALWAYS: I'm glad you enjoyed the singing! Haha I thought it was a sweet little touch to end the chapter. Each character has their own personality and I hope you start to enjoy them all because you see a little part of yourself in them. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _I'mADemiGodConsultingDetective: Honestly I'm pretty selective with what superheros I enjoy haha I don't really like Spiderman. I've heard of the Big Bang Theory and I've seen gifs and stuff from it but no I've never watched it. I'm going to start watching Green Arrow soon though. I watched an episode or two with my older brother yesterday. I've gotten good with my own bow and arrow so I feel connected to him now haha I wanted to make the OCs more real to my readers with the flashbacks! Glad you like them! And I laughed. Only speak English and Fangirl? I feel you. I'm half Hispanic so I can kind of understand Spanish but I'm learning how to speak it right now. I had to look online for some translation. When I first updated I had to go back and put the translations cause I forgot. I can't give away their entire life stories. There are still some things to learn and figure out. One big one will be revealed in this chapter. I haven't checked my poll recently but it looks like Glee Meets Percy Jackson is in the lead. I might do Glee and the Elements cause I have great ideas for both. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Myfanfics1332: That's so nice to hear! I hope this chapter makes the long wait worth it. Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Jedi1: Glad I did a good job then! I want to look more into the triangle without making it too cliché. Thanks for reviewing._

 _Marvin: That's so cool that you have a twin. Thank for reviewing! Love the name by the way._

 _CookieNinja: I could probably do a big section about Nico but not an entire chapter. You know I adore Nico so I have no problem with that. And a super Spanish rant does sound fun. I'll see if I can fit it in anywhere. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _Jackiejan: I'm guessing you're talking about The Elements. I'm still trying to decide what I want to do. For me now it seems more between Glee and The Elements. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _twinsarekeepers: Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _Guest: Haha thanks for reviewing!_

 **Thank you all for reviewing! Remember we're only 9 away from 200! That's so awesome!**

* * *

Annabeth was growing restless. Her body ached to move and run and her fingers were itching for her crossbow. Sitting in a bed for days didn't feel natural to her, and while she appreciated Nico and Percy taking care of her, she was ready to ditch them both and spend a quiet day by herself. Piper had mentioned her leg was looking good and there didn't seem to be an infection so Annabeth was feeling hopeful. Her leg didn't feel wonderful but Annabeth felt good enough to take a little walk. However, that plan seemed impossible with Percy playing watch dog. Nico seemed to be guarding the door and Annabeth felt trapped in. When Kate walked into the room to serve her lunch, she took her chance.

"Kate." She hissed quietly. Percy didn't hear her. "You gotta help me."

"Feeling cooped up?" Kate whispered coyly, her smirk broadcasting her amusement. "Hold on."

Annabeth sighed as she took a sip of the warm soup but her eyes were on Kate. She casually glanced around as she walked towards Percy, another bowl of soup in hand. With a short gasp, Kate stumbled and dumped the soup all over Percy's shirt. He gasped as he stood up. Kate began to apologize as Annabeth sat up. She had to bit her lip to hide a smirk. Nico's eyes widened as he turned from the doorway to look at Percy. He whistled lowly.

"Hey I can see your nipples!" He cheered happily making Annabeth snort. Nico's eyes wandered over Percy's form before he glanced over at Annabeth with a gleeful smile. "Nice."

Percy rolled his eyes and started to wipe the soup off his shirt. Kate quickly shook her head.

"No, no that won't clean it. Maya washed some clothes earlier today. You can borrow one of Troy's until that one is clean."

Percy glanced over at Annabeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Can you bring it to me?" Percy asked slowly. His eyes were still on Annabeth. "I can just change in here."

"And have Nico eye rape you?" Annabeth asked with raised eyebrows. "C'mon, just change in the bathroom. It'd only take a few minutes."

Nico raised his hand.

"Um yeah because I'm _me_ I'd suggest using a bathroom. I can't control my eyes and where they may wander."

Percy groaned and looked at Kate expectantly. She smiled and quickly gestured for him to follow her. Annabeth watched with a small smile as Percy left the room. He gave her one last look before disappearing through the doorway. Annabeth turned to Nico. She needed to think of a way to get him to leave for a few minutes. That's all she needed. Nico grinned and winked at her before moving towards the doorway.

"If Percy asks I'll tell him you wanted water." He called out behind him as he left the room. Annabeth grinned.

Shifting so her legs were facing the side of the bed, Annabeth took a small breath. She felt nervous and she wondered if her leg really was better. Once her sock covered feet touched the ground Annabeth nodded. She wanted to _move._ So she did.

Using the bed frame as a support, Annabeth stood up slowly. Her thigh gave her a little trouble at first and Annabeth knew it was still going to be tender but she pushed through. It had been a couple days since Kate shot her; she needed to prove she could move on her own. If they thought she couldn't walk, they wouldn't let her leave for Acheron. Annabeth braced herself as she took her first step. She winced but slowly let her leg get used to her weight again. It didn't feel great but it wasn't unbearable anymore.

She took a few more hesitant steps until she heard a noise down the hall. Fearing Percy had already changed and was on his way back, Annabeth hurried towards the door. She ignored the fact she was technically wobbling and quickly grabbed her crossbow.

When she made it outside the door, she closed it with a soft click. Sighing loudly Annabeth leaned back against the wood and shut her eyes. She finally felt like she could breathe. She gasped when she heard a low chuckle.

"Finally made your escape huh?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed into a distrusting glare as she looked ahead to see Mason smirking at her. He was sitting on the porch steps, body turned so he could face her. He was cleaning his bow. Annabeth wiggled her crossbow.

"Needed some air." She answered vaguely. Mason simply nodded and went back to cleaning seemingly disinterested. Annabeth wobbled to sit down a few feet across from him. She reached down to grab a couple sticks on the ground. Only one was thick enough to be an arrow. She pulled her switchblade out of her pants pocket. Mason glanced over to her when the blade sprung free.

"You've had that this entire time?"

"Never without it."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Sounds like a you problem."

"You've been alone with my sister and you've had a knife on you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and begun to cut the stick until it started to form a sharp head. She had a few arrows in the truck but she figured as long as she was here and there wasn't a threat of dying every three seconds, she could make more. She was always running low.

"And yet she hasn't been stabbed." Annabeth muttered sarcastically. "Kate shot _me._ If I was going to harm her in anyway, I would have done it by now."

Mason's eyebrow lifted and Annabeth shrugged.

"She's helped take care of me." Annabeth told him matter-of-factly. "Why would I hurt her?"

"I don't know. You're a stranger though and I don't feel comfortable with you all around my sister."

"Hate to break it to you then but I'm almost positive Kate's chatting with Nico and Percy." Annabeth mock gasped. "Better make sure they haven't held her hostage."

Mason glared at her and she instantly flinched when his hand tighten on his bow. Annabeth was positive she could have her crossbow loaded and aimed at his forehead before he could even grab an arrow but she was treading lightly. Mason and Kate were two different people; two completely different personalities.

"That isn't funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be."

A few tense seconds passed.

Annabeth looked at him crossly as her hand slowly tightened on her knife. Mason glanced down at it before he glared back at her. Mason rolled his shoulders before fully turning to face her.

"Kate is all I have left. She and I lost our brother and our parents. I'm not making any more mistakes. She's my top priority and I won't _hesitate_ again." He paused. "You're lucky Kate was the one to shoot you…I wouldn't have missed."

They had a mini stare down for a few minutes. Annabeth was at a loss of words. He was blatantly threatening her! All because she pulled out a knife to carve her arrows. She just wanted a few minutes of peace… Before she could say anything back, the door opened and Percy sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I found you." He breathed. "What the fuck Annabeth? You're supposed to be on bed rest."

Annabeth continued to stare at Mason as Percy reached down to help her up. Percy's hand tightened around hers when she was finally standing. He noticed her look and he could feel how tense she was.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his eyes glancing over to Mason. The man had begun to clean his bow again but his eyes never left them.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered distantly. She shook her head and gently squeezed Percy's hand. She smiled when he looked at her mildly surprised. "Take me away." She joked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're not funny."

0~0~0~0~0

Thalia tickled Alice's stomach gently and smiled when the little girl let out an adorable giggle. Piper and Jason had wanted to take a walk around the big yard and scope out any possible dangers. Thalia had offered to go instead of Piper. She thought it was a little too dangerous but Jason had clued her in. Piper was having trouble with Braxton Hicks and wanted to walk for a while. She was beginning to feel cooped up in the house. Thalia didn't understand how she could feel that way. Sure, never leaving a house for a few days could feel a little entrapping but they were safe weren't they? Isn't that what they've been searching so hard for? Safety?

 ***I'm hungry*** Alice signed with a small pout. Thalia poked her stomach and bent down over the couch to pick up the girl. Alice instantly cuddled into her arms and Thalia placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She loved her niece with every fiber of her being. She was so thankful she was still here.

Once they reached the kitchen, Thalia handed Alice a water bottle and a small can of cold spaghetti O's. It was practically a feast. Thalia grabbed another can for herself and quickly set Alice on the counter to eat. She couldn't help but smile when Alice began to childishly swing her feet, a tuneless hum escaping her lips. Thalia was _so thankful_ Alice was still here with them. She was the face of innocence in a world full of corruption.

 ***Good?*** Thalia signed with a smirk. Alice nodded happily. Thalia grinned and placed a spoonful of the gooey food into her mouth with a sigh. She never knew a children's size can of spaghetti O's could taste so good. When the back door slammed open with the bang, Thalia instantly reached for the blade she had tucked under her jeans. Haley barely glanced at her as she stormed past her to grab her own water bottle.

"God." She snapped irritably. "Who does that little brat think she is? _Oh Troy! I'm only getting better because you're such a wonderful teacher!"_

"Um…"

"Does she think Troy can actually fall for that sweet little good girl act? Kate needs to learn _really fast_ that I don't play games. I win because I'm Haley _freaking_ Bennett!"

"That's nice." Thalia said with an eye roll. She stuffed another spoon full of food into her mouth and ignored the grimace on Haley's face when she continued to speak with a full mouth. "But I mean you should try to play nice. Kate welcomed you into her home and continues to let you live here despite your shitty attitude. Besides, guys like Troy don't like bitches you know."

"Oh what do _you_ know?" Haley growled before taking a sip of her water. "Troy likes to spend time with me because _I'm_ the one he should be with. Kate's two years younger than him. She doesn't know what he wants. She can't make him happy the way I can."

Thalia glanced out the kitchen window and shrugged when she saw Troy and Kate smiling happily. She smiled lightly when she saw the arrow sticking right in the middle of the bullseye. A small hug was shared between the two friends before Kate loaded up another arrow. Troy continued to smile as he watched her.

"I dunno." Thalia shrugged. "He seems pretty happy to me."

"Because he doesn't fully know what I can offer him yet." Haley dismissed with the wave of her hand. "Kate needs to learn her place."

Thalia placed her empty can down on the counter and gently cleaned off Alice's chin. The small girl yawned and lifted her hands up tiredly. Thalia picked her up and gently ran a hand up and down her back. Haley watched the exchange with a small frown.

"You know back when the world was normal this kind of stuff was expected. Two girls fighting over a boy; a stupid love triangle…" Thalia shook her head and looked at Haley seriously. "But the world is different now and priorities need to change. What happens when this place falls and you five are out there on your own? Are you still going to be fighting over who gets to be with Troy? Out there, the world is dangerous and it _will_ eat you alive if you don't pay attention."

Haley's frown intensified.

"We're not out there." She muttered. "This place is still safe."

"For how long?" Thalia shot back. "You five are supposed to be a group; a family. You're supposed to have each other's back and look out for one another. When you're forced out of this house and out into the real world, you'll have to knock this petty shit off. Cause if not? It won't matter who wants to be with Troy more, you'll all fall."

After a few silent seconds passed and when Thalia realized Haley wasn't going to say anything else, she squeezed Alice a little tighter to her chest and headed towards the stairs. Alice needed a nap and frankly a nap sounded really good to her too.

0~0~0~0~0

Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Piper was fast asleep on the large bed, her hand curled protectively around their baby while the other held Alice. When Thalia had woken up from her nap, she had easily moved Alice from one bed to another and Jason smiled when Alice cuddled closer to her mother in her sleep.

The house was pretty quiet and Jason wondered where everyone was. He had no doubt Annabeth and Percy were in the guest room relaxing. After her break out attempt earlier Percy had agreed to letting her take short walks; the only catch was he had to come with. She was still limping and after a few minutes her leg would begin to grow tense and sore and she'd need help.

Thalia had been a little restless when she woke up and she had trailed after Troy and Mason when they announced they were going on a run for food. Jason could have sworn he saw Nico sneak after her. He felt a little guilty. Adding seven more people to a group could easily deplete a food supply and after six months, Jason didn't know how the small town could still have food.

Alice shifted in her sleep and swiftly kicked Piper in the shin with her small foot. Piper chuckled and slowly opened her eyes to smile sleepily at him. Jason smiled back softly and took a calming breath. Every time Piper smiled at him, a sense of warmth spread throughout his body. Watching her cuddle their daughter and unborn child in her sleep made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Hey." She whispered quietly. She pressed a gentle kiss to Alice's head before sitting up. Jason offered her his hand to climb out of bed.

"Hey."

Piper kissed him softly and pulled him close for a hug. He smiled to himself when he felt her stomach wedged between them. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his cheek against her hair. Piper adjusted herself in his arms but didn't leave the embrace. They rarely had moments like this.

"Is there any food?" Piper whispered meekly, as if ashamed to ask. Jason gave her a quick kiss to the temple and pulled away far enough to see her face.

"I'll go check." Piper began to protest but Jason quickly shook his head. "Babe, I know the baby needs food and so does Momma. I promised to take care of you didn't I?"

Piper nodded and looked up at him shyly. Jason chucked her chin and winked.

"That's my girl." He leaned down to press a soft kiss to his wife's stomach. "Daddy's gonna get you food okay baby?"

Piper laughed and shook her head.

"Baby approves." She chuckled. Jason grinned and quietly left the room. He didn't want to leave them alone for two long. When he stepped into the kitchen he was surprised to see the group of four unloading cans of beans.

"Good haul?" Jason asked as he began to help. Thalia grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah." She cheered. "I didn't think that grocery store could still have cans left but there were plenty. These kids must be the only ones in town who raid the stores."

Jason didn't miss the look that passed between Troy and Mason but he chose to ignore it. Nico pushed a few cans towards him.

"These are for Mother Hen and Alice." He said happily. Jason thanked him quietly and turned to leave but Thalia beat him to it. She grabbed the cans from his hands.

"I'm gonna take these to them." She announced. "Why don't you stay and help stock?"

Jason gave his sister a strange look but when Thalia's eyebrows rose, he understood. She had noticed something weird too and wanted him to stay longer and get another look. He nodded slowly.

"Take care of my girls?" He requested lightly. Thalia's smile softened and she nodded. Nico jumped off the counter when Thalia left. He pointed his thumb towards the hall.

"I'm gonna check and make sure Annabeth hasn't murdered Percy yet."

Mason's ears perked up at the mention of Annabeth and he quickly put away his cans and wiped imaginary dust off his jeans.

"I'll join you." Nico gave him a weird look and Mason shrugged. "I want to check out her leg, see how it's healing."

Nico glanced at Jason and only agreed when he saw Jason's nod. Troy was still putting cans away when Jason turned to him. The two worked in tense silence as they grabbed can after can. Jason was trying to find the right words for the questions he had. He worried Troy wouldn't be too open to sharing anything Mason might not approve of. Despite his brave attitude, Jason knew he was second in command around here. He probably got Mason's approval on everything before he did anything.

"Why is the town so empty?" Jason asked. Troy took a sideways glance at him and switched the corn and bean can around. The corn was now on the lower shelf.

"It's not empty." Troy denied easily. Jason never noticed Troy's slight accent before. Granted he had never had a conversation with the boy until now but it was surprising none the less. He sounded a little Texan. Jason's eyebrows rose disbelievingly at the answer and Troy shrugged. "Full of biters ain't it?"

"Yeah…" Jason agreed. He didn't go on the run today but when they were driving through the town looking for a house to stay in, the town did look pretty overrun. Walkers seemed to stumble together in groups. Some were more decayed then the others, proving not everyone turned at once but they hadn't seen any signs of survivors until they found the Green house.

"Did you meet any survivors before we came?" Jason asked quietly. He could hear someone coming down the stairs. Their shoes pounded against the wood but no one came into the kitchen. Troy shrugged again.

"Not many." He answered vaguely. "No one ever came to stay with us until you guys showed up."

Jason nodded as he put the final can away. The only reason they were invited to stay was because of Annabeth. Mason had wanted Piper to check on Kate's cold and Percy wanted Annabeth healed. It was a tradeoff. Their deal ends the second Annabeth is deemed well enough to travel.

"No one else from your town survived?" Jason asked quietly. Troy's blue eyes shut almost painfully as he slowly shook his head. He looked like he was debating with himself as he bit his lip.

"There was a big outbreak that took almost everyone." Troy mumbled softly. His eyes were glazed over in thought and Jason almost felt bad for asking. He didn't want to make Troy relive something that was clearly painful to remember.

"No one survived?"

"Not for long." Troy shook his head. "The people who survived the first wave either took off and left town or fell trying to get supplies. They tried to stay in the houses right in the middle of the town and the biters found em."

"Is that why you've all taken refuge here?" Jason asked. Troy glanced towards the hall and nodded.

"This house is far enough from the town that biters don't generally find it but close enough to make runs on foot if needed. We don't have biters knocking on our front door like the others did."

The room fell silent as Jason thought over everything Troy had told him. For someone as young as Troy, watching your town fall to monsters and seeing your friends being eaten by loved ones couldn't have been easy. The closest Jason had ever come to being in that position was at Percy's birthday party but even then he didn't stay long enough to watch. He'd be haunted forever if he had watched.

"I'm sorry for your losses." Jason offered sincerely. Troy cracked half a smile and nodded in thanks.

"The thing about living in a small town like ours…" He started with a sniff. "Everyone knows everyone and chances are you've grown up together. That kind of friendship, the kind that's lasted a lifetime, bonds you forever. They become a part of your family. The day the outbreak hit the town, I lost a lot of members of mine."

"I'm sorry."

"You're lucky you still have your family. You have your sister, cousin, your wife and child. That kind of luck may not last forever. Please…take care of them." Troy slowly leaned back against the counter; he looked tired. "Living in the world without them seems almost unbearable."

"I won't let anything happen to them." Jason promised. Troy nodded and smiled gently. The bottom of his upper teeth poked out through his lips.

"And congrats on the baby."

Jason smiled back and nodded. Mason was coming down the hall and Troy quickly stood and wiped any traces of grief off his face. Jason was surprised by the action but at the same time he understood. Some people aren't strong enough to carry others through grief when they're still drowning in their own. The fact that Troy can be strong enough for both Mason and himself told Jason everything about his character.

"Thank you."

0~0~0~0~0

Percy rolled his eyes when Nico childishly jumped onto the counter to eat his food. Annabeth had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and Percy wanted to eat and gather his thoughts before heading back to her bedside. She had proven her leg still needed rest when she walked. She was limping and she grew tired within a few minutes. She didn't want to hear any of it though and wanted to move on in the morning. Percy wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. He knew how desperately she wanted to find her family but she'd never survive out there with her leg wounded. Percy could tell she was growing unbearably restless and because of this she didn't want to listen to reason.

Just as Percy began to drink from his water bottle, Maya stepped through the backdoor. She was carrying a large clothes basket filled with freshly air dried shirts. When she glanced up and noticed the two of them, she smiled sheepishly and dug through the basket. Percy sighed when she pulled out his shirt. The soup stain Kate had caused was gone.

"I threw it in with today's wash so you'd have it faster." Maya explained hurriedly as she thrusted the shirt into Percy's hands. She smiled at Nico and tossed him a dark grey beanie.

"I know it isn't really gonna protect against the weather but I figured you would wear it more than Troy and Mason ever would."

As soon as the Nico's fingertips tossed the hat he was squealing and eagerly placing it on his head. Percy's eyebrow raised at the girlish squeal and Nico shrugged. He really did look good in a beanie.

"Judge all you want Percy." Nico lovingly stroked his new hat. "I know I look sexy."

Maya giggled into her hand and set the basket on the table. She carefully began to fold the clothes and organized them easily. Percy sat down on one of the kitchen stools and faced her.

"Are you the one that normally does all the laundry?" Percy asked curiously. Nico tore his attention away from his reflection to look over at the two of them. He seemed curious too. Maya shrugged.

"Not always. Normally Kate or Haley helps me but we all have our roles."

"And yours is housewife?" Nico chimed in. Maya laughed and shook her head.

"Call it that if you want but I don't think of it that way. I'd prefer caretaker. Mason and Troy are constantly making dangerous runs and worrying about how to keep us safe. I don't want that job. Haley is in charge of our supplies and is constantly checking to make sure we don't run out of anything. I'd couldn't count and measure all day. And Kate guards. She normally keeps watch on the roof to make sure nothing dangerous is approaching. When she's not on the roof she's in the attic."

"Why would she be in the attic?" Percy questioned. He straightened in his chair. Maya nervously glanced around and shook her head. A strangled laugh escaped her lips and she quickly turned her attention back to the clothes on the table.

"There's books and paints up there that Kate likes to entertain herself with. Most of her mother's things are up there too and I'm sure she likes to reminisce."

Both Percy and Nico stayed quiet and they continued to stare. Percy watched Maya's cheeks get steadily redder but he could see the worry and fear in her eyes. Something was up there. Mason didn't want them to know about it and he probably made sure the rest of his group knew not to let anyone up there.

"You guys sure are nosy!" Maya joked nervously. "I'm not the person to answer questions cause most of the time I don't know anything of importance. But if you want to hear gossip about Troy, Kate and Haley I could give you that!"

Percy continued to study her but Nico eagerly jumped off the counter and began to help her fold clothes. He shot Percy a look over his shoulder to let it go and quickly began to distract Maya. Percy needed to talk to Jason or Annabeth. He was beginning to suspect the Greens' were hiding something. He wasn't sure he wanted to stick around to find out what. Just as Percy left the kitchen he could hear Nico laugh.

"Now tell me why Troy and Kate were so smiley yesterday."

0~0~0~0~0

Piper wiped her dirty hands on her pant leg as she walked towards the kitchen. Mason had mentioned Kate was maintaining knifes earlier and Piper was hoping she could show her how to properly sharpen hers. She knew Kate already had to sharpen enough knives and didn't want to burden her with another. Plus, she'd feel more comfortable knowing how to do it herself. She wanted her knife on her at all times; she felt a little naked without it.

As Piper prepared to round the corner to the kitchen she froze when she heard a bitter laugh. Gently poking her head around the wall she saw Kate and Haley talking…Well Haley seemed to be doing most of the talking while Kate stared quietly at the floor.

"- _you?_ Troy's talked to me about it you know." Haley snickered. "You think he wants a kid like you when there's a _woman_ offering herself to him? I can give him things you can't Kate."

Almost mockingly Haley placed her hand on Kate's shoulder, only to have it violently shrugged off. Kate kept her gaze on the kitchen floor. Piper felt a chill go down her spine as vivid memories played through her mind. She remembered being in Kate's place.

"Just accept that Troy doesn't want you to be anything more than his friend." Haley smiled and Piper unintentionally scowled. "It'll be a lot easier for all of us!" Haley's smile dissolved into a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, Troy asked me to help collect the firewood."

Piper watched, still hidden behind the wall, as Haley offered another smile before vanishing out the sliding glass door. When the door was firmly shut behind her, Kate finally removed her gaze from the floor. She angrily kicked the trashcan next to her and cursed when it fell over. She hurriedly cleaned up the fallen trash but didn't remove herself from the floor. Piper frowned sadly as she watched Kate lean back against the cabinets; she gripped her necklace in her clenched hands and shut her eyes. Feeling unsure of what to do and not wanting to embarrass the girl by intruding on a private and vulnerable moment, Piper waited until Kate stood.

After a few silent minutes of gripping her necklace Kate opened her eyes and sighed heavily. She stood up slowly and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. She grabbed the knife from the cutting board and began to clean it slowly. Piper watched as Kate's eyes seem to glaze over as she softly sang to herself.

" _You shout it loud…But I can't hear a word you say._ _I'm talking loud, not saying much._ _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up."_ The words seemed to sooth the frustrated girl and Piper couldn't tear her eyes away. Kate continued to clean the blade.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim;  
Fire away, fire away." _Piper barely noticed Annabeth limbed up behind her. Percy must have let her take another walk. Taking in her hidden form, Annabeth glanced into the kitchen and frowned when she heard Kate. Her voice was soft and full of confusion. Annabeth looked over at Piper and nodded when she cranked her head in Kate's direction. Slowly the two emerged from behind the wall. Kate glanced up at them, seemingly not surprised at their sudden appearance and continued to clean the knife.

" _You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium."_ Kate finished the note quietly, her hands slowly coming to a stop as she paused to take another deep breath. Her fingers itched to grip her necklace.

"Does Haley always talk to you like that? Like you're some kind of fool?" Piper asked bluntly, a little irritation laced in her voice. Her own demons seemed to be surfacing and she was fighting desperately to keep them at bay in her mind.

"Maybe I am." Kate answered numbly, her eyes looming over two approaching figures. As Troy and Haley came closer to the door, Kate seemed to retreat deep into herself. She placed the freshly cleaned blade onto the counter and slipped from the room as quietly as possible.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate sighed as she carved a small K into the wood floor. She had snuck away shortly after dinner and she barely noticed the hours ticking by. The sky had seemed to grow darker and darker; the sun was almost gone. She used the last of its light to gaze upon on all the paintings on the wall. Some were hers; some her family had helped put here. Every single design was a memory. She felt at peace being surrounded by them.

A bump against the floor made Kate jump, her hand automatically reaching for her knife. She mentally cursed herself for leaving her bow in the kitchen as she listened. The trap door on the floor popped open and Mason smiled at her as he climbed into the tree house. Kate sighed irritably and released her death grip on her knife.

"I thought you were a biter." She scolded lightly, offering her hand. Mason grabbed it and chuckled.

"Cause they're smart enough to climb?" He asked sarcastically. "It's good to know your first reaction is to reach for your blade."

Kate rolled her eyes and shut the trap door behind him once he was fully inside. He sat down on the floor, the same corner she was occupying and lifted one of his knees to wrap his arm around it.

"Whatcha doing up here Kate?" He asked quietly. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't sneak out anymore."

"We agreed I wouldn't shut myself away." She argued defensively, her finger pointing menacingly in his direction. "No such rule was placed about sneaking out."

"What? You wouldn't call this shutting yourself away?" Mason asked incredulously.

"I was going to come back when the sun went down."

"Yeah, cause that's safe." He snapped; his eyes narrowing when they met hers. Kate rolled her eyes once more and threw her hands up annoyed.

"Why'd you come up here Mason? Just to yell at me?"

Mason sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand down his face. Kate couldn't help but notice he looked older than twenty one. She knew the world was stressful and dangerous but she didn't like the size of the bags under his eyes. He shrugged and hugged his left knee a little tighter to his chest.

"No…I didn't. I just want to make sure you were okay. You know…After what happened earlier with Haley and Troy."

Kate blushed lightly. She still thought it odd her older brother knew all about her not-so-secret crush on his best friend. She cleared her throat and made a mental note to drink some water when she got inside; her throat felt dry.

"Who told you about that?"

"I heard Annabeth and Piper talking about it when I walked downstairs. And Troy mentioned something about it a few minutes ago. He was actually the one who suggested I find you."

Kate's shoulders slumped at the information and Mason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He would have thought she's at least _smile_ knowing Troy was worried about her.

"What's up?" He asked. Kate shrugged and glanced at the paintings on the wall. She remembered painting them so vaguely and a wave of sadness washed over her; she wanted to save all those memories but they seemed to be slipping like sand through her fingers as time went on.

"I feel like I'm going crazy." She admitted quietly. "The world is overrun by monsters that want to eat us, there are barely any humans left, and we have so many strangers in our house!"

Kate looked at her brother helplessly; pleading with him to understand.

"I heard you talking with Troy the other night Mason. You were talking about packing up and moving on from the house; saying it isn't as safe as it used to be. At first I was really mad because I thought you were just giving up but I thought about it…The biters seem to be closer each day and I knew from the start we couldn't stay here forever….We might have to _leave_ Mason. We've lost so much and yet I'm up here hiding because boys are confusing and I have a mean girl on my back… I thought when the end of the world came it would be an end to all my stupid teenager problems."

Kate was surprised when Mason began to chuckle after her little rant. She turned to stare at him only to find him smiling back at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Is it weird that I like you're having normal teenager problems?" He asked curiously, only to shake his head a few seconds later. "No wait, I know it is. I just….I know we have to learn and adapt in this new world and you and Maya have been so strong and I'm so proud of you... But I know how tiring it is constantly worrying about surviving; when you're going to get your next meal. I want you to get as much normalcy as you can before the choice is taken from you. Eventually we're going to have to leave Kate; that's just something we have to accept, but I want you to enjoy living life how you used too while you're here, safe and have the chance."

Kate stared at her brother shocked. A new layer of his personality had broken through his cracked barrier and she found herself gaping at the man that was sitting in front of her. He worked tirelessly to provide their group with shelter and food and he was working even harder to ensure she could live life; he didn't want her to just _survive,_ he wanted her to _live._

"When did you get all smart?" She joked lightly, her eyes sparking once again. Mason grinned back at her.

"Had to wise up to take care of your ass. It's you and me kid."

"Up against the world?" Kate asked almost hopefully. Mason flicked her chin gently with his finger.

"And everything and everyone in it." He promised.

Wordlessly Kate lifted his arm and tucked herself into the crook of his side. His arm tightened around her instantly and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I'm glad you're still here." She whispered, her eyes falling to the five hand prints and names on the wall. Her eyes watered as she reread the names; the ones forever burned into her mind.

"I'm not going anywhere Kate. I promise."

* * *

 **So I wanted a chapter where the two groups were interacting with each other. I tried to match up everyone with who they have the most in common with and I really hope I did a decent enough job with it. I included the bit with Mason and Kate because with three brothers (two older) I'm a huge sucker for brotherXsister moments.**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTES:**_

 ***Something I wanted to point out. When Kate sings to calm herself down I don't want that to seem to cheesy. I sing to myself to calm down. I have songs I sing for when I'm sad or really mad or stressed so I guess it's an actual thing***

 ***While she may seem like it right now I do NOT plan to make Haley just a mean girl for Kate. She can be bitchy sure but that's not who she is.***

 _1) Did I match up the characters well? Did you see the similarities in personalities?_

 _2) What do you do to calm yourself down when you're upset?_

 _3) What do you think is in the attic? Do the Greens' really have a secret or is nothing up there?_

 ** _Be sure to check out my poll!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _HERE'S TO THE NEW YEAR! ~2016~_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry. I know its been about two months since I've updated and I can't even describe how sorry I am. Things have been so crazy in my life lately and I don't know. I mean for instance I ripped off one of my fingernails by accident. Its still growing in and it looks so weird! But for a few weeks my finger was so sore it was impossible to type. I have weird romantic problems now and ugh. Life**

 **Because you guys waited so long, this is going to be a DOUBLE UPDATE.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED AND NOT MY BEST WORK SO KEEP THAT IN MIND.**

 **Review Reponses:**

 _stormrunner74: This story isn't going to be exactly like the walking dead (mostly because I'm not up to date) but yes there are some similarities. I promise not to make things super predictable though. As far as I know there will only be one or two more similarities to the Walking Dead then everything else should be mine. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _MAL-DaughterofChaos- Mason's ears perked up at the mention of Annabeth because he's suspicious of her. He learned that she was armed the entire time Kate (his baby sister) was taking care of her and he wants to learn what she's about, you know if she's a threat. So his ears perked up because he wanted to go with Nico to scope Annabeth out without seeming suspicious. I listen to music too! I'm a pretty big Imagine Dragons fan but I didn't realize I put a Demons reference in my story. I APPLAUDE you! I'm so glad someone else looked up the definition of Acheron...Makes you excited for later chapters doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing!_

 _rhig122: Some people need to reassure themselves constantly and come off as narcissistic when they're they most insecure people but yes keep a look out for Haley. and I mentioned in the first or second chapter that they all think Piper is around five or six months. In the next couple of chapters you'll learn her exact due date. I've actually never heard of that! That's really interesting but music always works so. You all find out what happens in the attic in the next chapter but I think I'm going to have to give you a special shout out for being the closest guess! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _clo7615: You'll find out what's going on with the attic in the next chapter! I listen to rock music when I'm in a bad mood (angry) because it kind of lets me release my frustration. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 _: It depends what kind of mood I'm in but I listen to intense music or rap when I'm mad because it lets me release some of that anger. Very creative guesses! You'll find out what the big attic secret is in these two chapters. Just a heads up though, in this story I don't plan to make a cure or have them really figure out what caused the whole thing. Its more of a survival story. Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Horse1lover3: You'll find out what's in the attic these next two chapters! And yep we all enjoy the TroyXKate don't we? :) Thanks for reviewing!_

 _I'mADemigodConsultingDetective: I'm glad you're enjoying the slow progress Percabeth. I feel like it makes their relationship more genuine and meaningful when you have to build up to it! I haven't watch any Netflix in a while so I'll have to get back to you on all of that haha And yes I do have my own bow and I love love love shooting it! I even bought myself an arrow necklace because I'm determined to become a great shot with that bow. I'll need it just in case zombies show up right? ;) Are you asking the questions now? Haha yes I do like anime but I've only watched a few. Currently I'm watching Attack on Titans but I want to get into more romance ones. Any suggestions? I have seen Supernatural but my buzz for it died when my parents insisted on watching it with me. They made it almost uncool haha but I'm still a secret fan. I'm not at all up to date though. No I haven't started the fifth season yet. I promised my dad I would watch it with him but because I now work and am super busy with life I haven't made a day to just binge watch with him. Is it good? I'm glad you know how to foreshadow! :) But I won't say if your right or not. I have two older brothers and a younger brother. Only one of my older brothers is a protective sweetie like Mason is though! Enjoy the next two chapters!_

 _twinsarekeepers: Thanks for reading! Enjoy the chapters!_

 _OwlGirl2000: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the new chapters!_

 _uneednotnomyname: Just saying the word calm calms you? Hmm i'll have to try that! I wouldn't know about game changer but its definitely something! Thank you so much for the support! Pleas enjoy the chapters!_

 _Bobnumber2: Hey man thanks! :)_

 _Myfanfics1332: Haha yes there was Percabeth! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _63PercabethCake: Yes both Mason and Percy are the protective types and I plan to explore that in later chapters. Kate isn't as quiet as Maya but she does have her moments. So you do what I do to calm down. Neat! I can assure you Mason doesn't do anything evil or cruel to Maya up in the attic. Thank you for reviewing! :)_

 _PunksNotDeadYouAre: I have screamed in frustration before but can I ask why you count to 40? Is that just a random number or one that means something? Thanks for reviewing!_

 _trio-of-friends: Thank you so much for the support! It means the world to me to know you enjoy my stories so much. You'll find out the whole attic secret in the next chapter I updated! Thanks for reviewing!_

 _Wolf03: So you do the same thing I do to calm down! Boom twinning! :D You'll see what the Greens are hiding in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I love the profile pic!_

 _KitKat: Thanks for reviewing! It depends on what mood I'm in but I'll normally sing sad songs too if I'm upset or hurt over something or someone. You'll learn the attic secret in the next chapter!_

 _Guest(5) I can't respond to you guys that well without it getting confusing and it stinks because most of you answered the questions! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Percy expected a bigger reaction when he told the group about his attic suspicions. Nico and Thalia had simply glanced at him while Annabeth merely flipped another page in her book. Jason's eyebrows had lifted slightly but it wasn't anything like he expected. He had called this little meeting while he knew Piper was asleep because he didn't want to worry her; he clearly misread everything.

"Why don't any of you care?" Percy demanded, his wide eyes glancing around the room accusingly. Annabeth sighed and marked her spot in the worn pages before putting her book down. She looked bored.

"Because it isn't any of our business." Annabeth stated dryly. "We aren't staying here much longer and we don't need to pry. If it really bothers you that much we can leave sooner rather than later. My leg is feeling better anyway."

Thalia immediately fell to her knees to unwrap Annabeth's gauze. Kate had put her in boy shorts so they could change her gauze easier and Percy found himself staring at her legs more often than not. He quickly reminded himself to glance away. Thalia hummed lightly and shrugged.

"It's looking pretty good." She commented lightly. Annabeth smirked to herself. "Its on the right track to healing…She actually might be okay on the road."

"Can she walk?" Jason asked Nico. Annabeth huffed irritably as Jason looked over her head.

" _She_ can answer for herself." She snapped lightly. With a slight wobble Annabeth stood and limped a few steps. Percy's foot tapped against the floorboard impatiently. Jason looked at Annabeth with a frown, making her sigh.

"Okay so I won't be running any marathons anytime soon but it feels fine. It doesn't hurt as badly as it did before and I _need_ to get to Acheron. I appeased you guys for a week. It's time we leave."

"So _none of you_ care about the attic?" Percy asked loudly. Everyone ignored him and started to look over Annabeth's leg. She slowly sat down and growled under her breath while they poked and prodded her injury. Percy felt bad for her but his anger prevented him from helping her.

With a defeated pout, Percy sat on the bed and crossed his arms.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate examined her arrow collection with a raised brow. They had cleaned out the town's gun shop and thankfully had found a few dozen arrows for Troy and Mason to kill with. The duller ones she practiced with outside. Some had broken along the way but they still had more than enough; or well they did. Half of their arrow supply was now missing and Kate resisted the urge to immediately blame Annabeth. Troy breezed past the closet she was standing in, paused and back stepped to stare at her.

"Whatcha doing Kate?"

"Why are half of our arrows missing?" Kate demanded with a frown. Troy smiled at her warmly and Kate struggled to remain serious. Her chest felt lighter as Troy took another step closer.

"Mason moved some out to the truck. He wants us to keep some in there in case-"

"In case we have to leave in a hurry?" Kate guessed roughly. Mason had been talking more and more about what they would need to do if they were over run. Kate knew it was just because of the new group but she was steadily growing tired of it.

"Why are you two planning for the worst all of a sudden? We've stayed here since the whole thing started and we've been fine!"

Troy hurriedly tried to hush her but Kate took a step back to avoid his touch. With a sigh, Troy reached behind him and shut the closet door, shutting them both inside. Kate's heart immediately leap into her throat and she found herself unable to talk. Troy didn't notice and held up a finger as he heard someone pass the closet door.

"It's _just in case_ Kate." Troy assured her with rough whisper. "Mason and I just want to be prepared. We aren't leaving tomorrow. We're just making sure that _if_ we have to get out of here, we have the supplies to be okay out there."

There was a tense silence as Troy studied her face. Kate rolled her eyes and stared at the wall to her right. It was easier to look at old white paint then his face. She sighed and slowly shook her head.

"I grew up here Troy." Kate whispered. "My parents fell in love in this town and they raised my brothers here. This is my life and I'm not just going to leave."

"Kate if those things find us, it won't be safe here. You couldn't survive."

"This is my home Troy." Kate repeated. "I lived my life here and I guess I can die here." She paused to take a deep breath. She hurriedly pushed back her wounded tears. "I _won't_ leave the last thing I have left of them."

Troy's perfect blue eyes widened at her statement and she knew she was going to hear an earful from Mason later. She didn't care. As gently as she could, Kate pushed Troy aside and quickly exited the closet. She headed straight for the car outside to unpack her arrows.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth tilted her head as she used her freshly sharpened knife to carve more arrows. She'd done this a few times now and had a small stack of arrows at her side. Her right foot hung over the edge of the newly discovered waterfall and dangled. Her injured leg was resting easily on the deck; straightened out completely. She didn't care if they didn't believe her; it really didn't feel sore today. She glanced up when she heard someone approaching, the sticks beneath their feet cracking under their pressure. The waterfall was almost at the top of the Green hill and she knew whoever it was must have followed her; the path had been hidden by overgrown grass and weeds and the waterfall itself was pretty well hidden. She could see the backdoor of the house from her spot.

The sky was steadily growing darker and the sun was drifting further down into the sky. A warm comforting glow was in the air and it almost made Annabeth forget about the world's situation. How could something so horrible happen to a world so beautiful?

Annabeth quickly shook her head and tried to finish her arrow. Her mind had been everywhere since she had woken up from her nap. Kate had easily redressed her wound and sent her on her way, never noticing how labored her post-nightmare breathing was. Annabeth was beginning to feel guilty. She was slowly remembering her time in Acheron and she felt as if her mind was showing her images she had repressed. She felt like she was feeding the wolves by bringing Percy's family there.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Annabeth watched from her window perch as everyone hustled around the town square. Children had just been released for their recess and their laughter filled the air making her smile. She froze when she felt a chill go down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she heard his voice. She bit back a frown and turned to face him emotionless._

" _Luke." She greeted dryly. Luke smirked at her tone and crossed the room to pull her to him. His hands wandered her body and she felt like spitting on him._

" _Hey Beautiful." He murmured into her hair. "I have a surprise for you later. You'll have to come down to the town square at sunset."_

" _What is it?" Annabeth whispered worriedly. She prayed he couldn't tell. He smirked against her hairline and shook his head as he pulled away._

" _You'll see at sunset."_

 _Without another word, he placed a kiss on her forehead and swiftly left the room. Annabeth shivered as an uncomfortable chill filled the air._

 _When the sun had just begun to set, Annabeth quickly crept out of the apartment building and into the town square. It was mostly deserted as per Luke's request. He frightened everyone with stories about how the walkers got more restless at night. Luke was waiting for her right in the middle of town when she finally spotted him. He grinned at her and quickly rushed to her side._

" _You'll like this!" He promised gleefully as he began to tug her along. Annabeth gritted her teeth in an attempt not to pull her hand from his. It felt wrong. He dragged her to one of the town's many walls. It stood tall and sturdy and Annabeth grew worried when she heard the walkers moaning on the other side. They were so loud. She wondered just how many were out there._

 _Luke motioned for her to climb the ladder leading to the top and she hesitantly did. Once she was able to see over the walls, she gasped in horror._

 _Walkers were everywhere, stumbling and nipping at each other. She could see deep holes dug in the ground, walkers were falling inside. When she noticed a few of Luke's guards hurriedly leading the walkers towards the holes, she spun to him._

" _What are they doing outside the walls?" She cried horrified. They were never allowed outside the walls unless they were going on runs. These guys were almost playing with the monsters. Someone was going to end up dead._

" _Why they're playing bait." Luke answered sweetly. "They need to lead the walkers into the holes so we can better contain them."_

" _Why would you want them contained?" Annabeth whispered. She almost shut her eyes in fear of seeing Luke's face when he answered. She wasn't sure she wanted to know._

 _Before Luke could answer one of the men screamed and Annabeth's eyes quickly scanned the mess to find out who it was. Luke sighed annoyed as one of his men dropped, gripping his bloody shoulder in agony. The other four men turned to Luke questioningly and he nodded. Annabeth's eyes widened when one of the men grabbed his injured friend and simply pushed him into a walker pit. Annabeth could feel hot tears burning her eyes as she doubled over and spewed her dinner all over the wall._

" _You_ _ **monster!"**_ _Annabeth screamed in pure anger. "That man had a family here! How could you just treat him like he meant nothing!"_

 _She tried in vain to hit him but in her rage she was throwing blind punches. Luke easily gripped her wrists and held them painfully still. She wiggled desperately in his grasp._

" _I'm protecting_ _ **my**_ _town." He growled. "Those things keep the others at bay. Their smell hides our town. If we lose a life or two on the way, it's how it must be."_

" _You aren't a god." Annabeth hissed. "You don't get to choose who lives or dies. You don't get to_ _ **murder."**_

 _Luke simply stared at her dully and released her wrists. He watched her with a bored expression as she moved to strike him again. In a flash his hand was grabbing her wrist again and he was squeezing it painfully._

" _Mind your place Annabeth. Your family could easily end up out there too."_

 _With widened eyes, Annabeth kicked him in the shins and disappeared from the wall. She ran as fast as she could to her parents' apartment and prayed they'd listen to her. She needed to keep them safe, no matter the cost._

Another stick broke just as his black hair came into view and Annabeth let out a small sigh. She should have known. Once her eyes locked with Percy's, she nodded in acknowledgement and turned her attention back to her arrows.

"So what's been bothering you?" Percy asked quietly, his hand reaching up to push away a stray branch that was a little too close to his face. Slowly, he sat down next to her; his hand dangerously close to her knee.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" Annabeth asked stonily, her expression unreadable as she applied a little more force to her knife strokes. Larger slits of wood were being scrapped off and a nice sharped point was quickly forming.

"You only make arrows when you're thinking about something that bothers you." Percy paused to frown thoughtfully. "You make a lot of arrows."

"Well maybe I think a lot then. Give it a try; you might find you like it." Annabeth snapped unintentionally. Instantly she glanced up to offer him an apologetic look and he accepted it with a nod. "Besides these arrows save your ass Jackson; gotta have a lot of em."

Percy grinned at her; the big, dopey smile that always makes her lips twitch. She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes at him. She bit her lip as she finished her arrow and reached to make another one. Her eyes fell onto the house and she caught sight of Maya and Kate preparing a fire. The girls were talking quietly and trying to keep themselves from glancing at Troy and Haley. It wasn't working too well and Annabeth sighed as she watched. Mason shook his head from his spot against the wall before walking over to help his sister.

"I didn't think I'd be taking so many people to Acheron when I got out of those woods. Within a week I met you and Nico and you all asked me to take you too…It was overwhelming being back in a group you know? We're getting closer now and things are going to come to a head really quickly and I don't know how ready I'm going to be when shit hits the fan. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Annabeth what exactly is bothering you? Why are you scared to go to Acheron? You've been waiting forever to get back to your family and I've promised you; I won't let Luke hurt you."

Annabeth shook her head and placed the half made arrow down. She didn't trust herself not to accidently cut herself; her head was beginning to cloud over and she took a few calming breaths.

"I never lied when I said Acheron was safe. It has walls and for as long as I was there, no walkers could get through. Piper could have the baby there and it'd live safe inside enclosed walls."

Percy nodded and gave her a look that said ' _Okay, and?'_ making Annabeth sigh. She wished this was easier to explain. But how could she just blurt out all Luke did inside those 'safe, enclosed walls'?

"I just…Don't assume Acheron is the perfect place. I said it was safe but it's not paradise Percy. Please don't speculate and make it something bigger than its not; you'll just end up disappointed."

Annabeth watched Percy's eyebrows furrow in confusion and she bit her lip to prevent herself from confessing everything right there. Percy gently reached over to touch her knee, making her eyes snap over to meet his gaze.

"Annabeth… Is there something important you're not telling me?"

Annabeth could feel Nico's eyes on her as he watched them from the backdoor. She hoped he was right when he joked about them having a special connection. She needed him to get her away from Percy. Logic was being thrown out the window when he was sitting so close to her, his warm hand on her knee and that _look_ in his eyes. Annabeth felt like she was suffocating in his presence; his worry and care for her was so _foreign;_ she couldn't understand how he could look at her like that.

"Annabeth!" Nico shouted up to her loudly, making everyone glance up at them. Now with the moment effectively broken, Annabeth felt the crisp air clean her lungs and sooth her, her mind becoming unclouded as Percy moved back. His hand quickly moved away from her knee and he blushed and reached up to rub the back of his neck. Annabeth mentally smiled at the gesture and nodded down to Nico.

Maybe he really was right about that connection…

Nico just gestured for her to come to him and Annabeth stood up quickly, dusting some dirt off her pants. She dropped her knife into her leg holster and collected her arrows rapidly, Percy's eyes never leaving her form.

"I-uh…I need to go." She mumbled nervously, her thumb jerking in Nico's direction. Percy nodded at her and smiled slightly, the right side of his mouth jerking up when their eyes met again.

"Talk later?"

"Probably." Annabeth answered breathlessly, a tiny smile of her own forming. Percy nodded once more and she quickly walked down the steps to meet Nico at the back door. He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She mouthed 'thank you.' To him as she went into the house.

0~0~0~0~0

Nico glanced around nervously as he followed Percy upstairs. They were warned not to come up here and Nico was worried Mason was waiting right around the corner for them. He seemed like the type of guy who constantly knew what was going on around his house. Percy rolled his eyes when he saw Nico's nervous expression and simply gestured for him to catch up.

When they reached the string to the attic, Percy lifted a finger to his lips and slowly pulled the string down to lower the stairs. Thankfully the old hinges didn't moan or squeak and Nico wondered just how often the Greens used these stairs. Percy bit his lip as he began to climb the wooden steps and Nico took one more glance around before slowly following him.

Once they were both safely in the attic, Percy sighed. Nico smirked as his eyes locked with Percy's sea green ones.

"You lure me up here to fool around Casanova?" He joked teasingly as he took a step closer. Percy chuckled lightly at his flirting but shook his head and pulled a small flashlight out from his back pocket. The lights wouldn't work without electricity and the night sky offered no light of its own to filter through the window. Nico bit his lip as his eyes scanned over old Christmas decorations and a couple boxes that were undoubtedly filled with photo albums.

Nico wondered if that's why Kate came up here all the time. Was she coming to look at the albums? The boxes were all opened and didn't have any dust on them. If he still had the chance, he'd look at pictures of his family every second of every day. The faces of his sister and parents were slowly fading from his memory and he worried about the day he won't be able to see their faces in his dreams. He never wants to forget.

Percy's sudden gasp brought Nico from his thoughts and Nico quickly turned around to face him. When he saw what Percy had found, he gasped. Neither of them noticed the dark figure creeping up the stairs.

"Oh my gods." Percy whispered as he stepped closer.

"You shouldn't be up here."

Nico yelped and Percy flinched when he saw Mason Green staring at them viciously. They knew the Green's attic secret.

* * *

 _The questions will be on the next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell is all of this?" Percy demanded as he spun to face Mason head on. Nico bit his lip and quickly glanced to the stairs to see if he could make a safe escape. Mason seemed to sense his gaze and he slid over to block the stairs with his body. Nico quietly let out a curse as Percy continued to angrily gesture to the wall.

Thousands of pictures were strung up on the large wall. Smiling faces were either crossed out with a blood red marker or surrounded by green or blue string. It seemed like any picture that could be found were pinned up. Old high school year book photos, dirty and ripped candids and even pictures stolen from frames. Most of the pictures were crossed out with a large, red X. As Nico leaned in closer he could see small notes written beneath some of the pictures.

"Michael Goon- one of the first, infected at high school massacre." Nico read aloud. Mason huffed.

"I told your group not to come up here!" Mason scolded in a tone so angry Nico felt a chill go down his spine. He wondered if he and Percy could actually take the guy if it came down to it. He would probably just shout for Annabeth.

"You never answered my question. What the hell is all of this? Why do you have so many pictures pinned up on this wall? Why are so many crossed out with an X?"

Nico glanced back at the wall. He glanced at two pictures in blue string.

"Emily and Matthew Lucas- last known location Maryland. Likely lost to the biters."

"Why couldn't you all just minded your own business!"

Percy and Mason began to shout in each other's faces and Nico could hear the others downstairs beginning to move. Their footsteps were echoing down the halls and he could feel the vibrations. He glanced towards the middle of the strange collection. A crossed out picture of a teenaged girl caught his eye.

"Sarah Montgomery- bitten and wandered into grocery store."

Annabeth and Kate rushed up the stairs and glared down at their respective friends. Nico barely heard Annabeth demand what was going on. He could hear the others pounding their way up the stairs but his eyes were still locked on the pictures. One in particular made him freeze when he noticed two very familiar faces.

"Why they hell are they up here?" Kate asked her brother angrily. Mason shook his head and gestured to Percy.

"He snuck up here!"

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "We told you to _drop it!_ "

"I knew something was going on up here and I was right!" Percy shouted back. "Look at all these pictures! It looks like they've been taking out everyone in their town!"

A tense silence filled the attic as everyone began to stare at each other. Nico could really see the line between the two groups as people shifted. Kate was glaring at Percy with eyes that could match Annabeth's in terrifying. Maya and Troy were staring at the floorboards with sad eyes and Haley was looking at all the pictures with tears in her eyes. It looked like the first time she had seen any of this.

Nico felt like jumping out the attic window. The room was becoming too small and with all the people crowded together in a tight space, he felt like he was suffocating. He looked back towards the picture he noticed earlier. Kate and Mason's faces smiled back at him.

"Wilson, Michelle and Vincent Green- lost to Sarah Montgomery in town store."

Kate's anger seemed to disappear in seconds as she let out a loud sob. Mason even stopped glaring down Percy to turn and comfort his sister. Troy and Maya readily jumped to Kate's side and once she was sandwiched in between her two friends, Mason turned towards Percy and shook his head.

"We haven't been taking everyone out in town." He mumbled with another shake of his head. Kate sniffed and glanced at all of them with sad eyes.

"We've been keeping track of everyone we've lost."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth winced as she tugged on her sweats a little too roughly. Her jeans were too tight against her bandage to wear and Haley was nice enough to offer her old sweats. Tiredly, Annabeth ran a hand through her blonde curls before glancing around the room. The sun would be going down in about an hour. She knew Percy wanted her to get rest but after this morning's events, her brain was working on overdrive to try and process everything.

When Percy had first brought up the attic secret, she hadn't been too concerned. She figured Kate just liked to sneak up there to get away from her overbearing brother or to stare at a picture of a Troy. Then when Piper mentioned she had heard something bumping around up there, Annabeth was worried they were keeping a walker up there. She hadn't slept that night; she tried to listen from the bottom floor of a three story house for a noise in the attic. Obviously she heard nothing so she let it go.

When she had woken up to Mason and Percy shouting at each other, she had panicked. What had Percy done now? She had thrown off her covers and bolted up the stairs as fast as her wounded leg would let her. Kate was right on her tail the entire time. Once she had figured out Percy had snuck up there, and roped Nico into coming with him, she was seeing red. She just wanted to _leave._ The Greens had offered their home to them for over a week and had treated her wound. Annabeth didn't see the good that would come out of snooping.

And she was right. Nothing good came from it.

Once she had seen Kate and Mason's family crossed out on their walker death wall, her heart stopped. Kate had exploded in tears so Troy and Maya had to take her back downstairs. Haley had noticed Piper and Alice and eagerly offered to make them tea to help get them out of the crossfire. Percy and Mason were staring each other down and Thalia had moved to stand in between them to prevent anything from happening. Jason, Nico and Annabeth just stared at the wall in disbelief. This is how they knew no one in their town was alive. Even those that had left during the beginning were put on this wall as possibly dead.

Annabeth had to leave after she glanced out the window. She noticed the large tree first, and then the tire swing then she felt tears burning her eyes when she noticed the graves beneath them. Kate and Mason were living her greatest fear. They lost their parents and younger brother. Annabeth had covered her mouth and rushed back down the stairs. She ignored Percy and Nico's shout of her name and ran into the first bathroom she saw to empty her stomach.

She thanked the gods that she locked the door behind her because as soon as she lifted her face from the toilet bowl, tears began to pour down her cheeks. And after a few minutes, Percy's persistent knocks had stopped.

That was a few hours ago. She had snuck out of the bathroom and crept back into her room, only to find Percy waiting for her. She had frozen at the door but Percy just shook his head.

"We're going to be leaving in the morning." He announced lightly. "Jason and Thalia are already packing the cars and Kate is preparing some can food for us."

Annabeth didn't trust her voice so she had just nodded and Percy gave her a small smile before leaving her to her thoughts. She wished she would have asked him to stay. Her chest was beginning to ache from everything.

Annabeth adjusted her sweats once more before slowly moving towards the door. She picked up her cross bow as almost muscle memory before she remembered where she was and set it back down. When she stepped out into the hall she noticed how quiet it was and instantly grew worried. She hurriedly hobbled into the kitchen and let out a small sigh of relief when she saw almost everyone crowded in there. She could see Thalia and Jason from the kitchen window talking by the cars and she figured they were done packing everything up. Nico and Piper were sitting at the table with Alice eating what looked like corn and Percy was staring at the ground with his arms crossed. He looked lost in thought.

Haley and Maya were sitting awkwardly on the countertops as they ate their own corn and Annabeth almost smiled when she noticed Troy and Kate were outside for target practice. When she noticed Mason sitting on the porch watching them, she took a step towards the backdoor only to be stopped by a worried hand reaching out and grabbing her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked with wide, almost fearful eyes. Annabeth didn't smile at him reassuringly; she just barely touched his hand with hers and looked at him almost pleadingly. Percy sighed and let go of her.

"I'm going to be right _here."_ He told her with meaningful eyes. "If anything-"

"It won't." Annabeth cut him off. She rolled her lips and ran her hand through her hair before walking towards the back door. Nico caught her eye and nodded just as she opened the sliding door. She took a deep breath and slowly sat down next to Mason. He didn't even look at her; it was like he didn't notice she actually sat down. His eyes were still trained on Kate and Troy with a monotone expression.

"We're leaving in the morning." Annabeth told him slowly, shifting her body so she could be facing the same direction as Mason. He shut his eyes for a few seconds before nodding and glancing over at her. He still didn't say anything. Annabeth decided to bite the bullet.

"About this morning…" She started. Mason shook his head and scoffed. He easily cut her off.

"You going to ask what the hell is wrong with us?" He snapped. "You going to call us psychos? Cause I can tell you right now Blondie, I don't give two shits what you think of us now."

Annabeth's eyebrows shifted into her hairline as she gave him a look but she let him get it all out before continuing her thought. Mason was staring her down like he was challenging her to insult him.

"I was going to say I'm sorry Percy snooped on your personal life. Jason and I ripped into him pretty well and we figure we would settle the awkwardness between our groups and leave at first light tomorrow morning."

Annabeth almost smirked at the look on Mason's face. She had taken the wind out of his fiery sails. He was still staring at her and she quickly adverted her gaze as she spoke again. Her heart was starting to pound as she remembered Kate's sobs from down the hall and how they almost echoed her own.

"I'm sorry you lost so many people." Annabeth whispered. Mason tensed but remained quiet. "I'm taking Percy's family to Acheron where I'm hoping my family still is but…I can't imagine the pain of losing them. Being without them for the few weeks I have…It's been utter torture."

Mason turned to fully face her then and she sighed when she noticed his glassy eyes. She could relate to him and he knew that now. Mason nodded and sighed lightly.

"We just had to know." Mason mumbled. "If for some reason someone came back…we'd want them to know what happened to everyone."

"I know." Annabeth assured him quietly. A strong wind gust blew her hair into her eyes and she quickly pushed the loose hairs behind her ears. When she glanced up at the sky, she frowned when she noticed the dark clouds looming over them. They didn't need another storm. She glanced over at Mason and noticed he seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. Annabeth walked back into the house as Mason called Troy and Kate back.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy hesitated outside Annabeth's closed bedroom door. He debated knocking and slowly raised his fist but decided against it and continued to stare at her door. He could hear the wind howling outside the windows and he sighed in annoyance. Another wind storm is the last thing they needed. The sun was almost gone. They sky seemed to be a blueish, purple hue.

"You know Annabeth probably isn't asleep yet." A hushed voice whispered in his ear. Percy yelped and jumped away from the voice only to discover it was Thalia grinning at him cheekily.

"Stop." Percy snapped. Thalia's grin didn't falter but she raised her hands defensively.

"I'm just saying!" She argued with a laugh. "If you wanted to talk to her, just go in and talk to her."

Percy rolled his eyes at her before nodding. Thalia once again grinned, patted him on the head and made her way back down the hallway. Percy gently tapped on the door and easily pushed it open. Thalia was right. Annabeth was still up. She was still reading an old, faded book but she set it down when she noticed him in the doorway. She stared at him with questioning eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Percy told her quietly as he shut the door behind him. She paused but nodded and shrugged.

"I'm doing fine."

"Listen Annabeth-"

"I know you want to know what happened with Mason and I already told you. I apologized for your behavior and told him I was sorry for his loss. I couldn't imagine the pain of losing my family the way he did."

Percy rolled his eyes and huffed as he sat down in the chair closest to her bed. She went back to reading so he quickly snatched the book from her hands and tossed it across the room.

"It would be nice if you could actually pay attention to me for more than a minute." He snapped annoyed by her stand-offish behavior. Annabeth simply stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're constantly acting like you couldn't be bothered with what I have to say!" He cried before covering his mouth and speaking quieter. "I just wanted to see how your leg was doing and you know… how you were feeling after everything today but I don't care what you said to Mason and frankly I wish you wouldn't have apologized. What I did was justified and I don't need _you_ patronizing me and apologizing for my actions like a mother."

Annabeth's steel eyes flashed angrily as she let out a huff through her nostrils. Percy continued to stare her down. He wasn't afraid of her or intimidated.

"Is that what you want to do now?" Annabeth asked him sarcastically. "You want to pick a fight with me?"

Percy just shrugged and gave her an annoyed look. Annabeth chuckled with a grimace and nodded.

"You were wrong to snoop on them Percy! They offered us more than enough while I healed and you practically spit on them by opening old wounds."

"I thought something was up there Annabeth! Piper and Alice were only a few stairs away. What if a walker would have been hiding up there? You would have been fine with just ignoring it and just dealing with the 'off chance' that it wouldn't get free and attack us? I was protecting us! One of us has too."

Annabeth gave him a dirty look and rolled her eyes. She adjusted herself in the bed so she was fully leaning back against the bed post. Percy offered her no help even though a small part of him wanted too. She had winced when she shifted too fast.

"There wasn't a walker up there." Annabeth reminded him roughly. "Don't you _dare_ imply I won't help protect us."

"We didn't know that though. You were just going to let it be until we left."

"Why are you being such an asshole all of a sudden?" Annabeth snapped. "Are you bored? You couldn't sleep so you just wanted to come in here and insult me?"

She had leaned a little closer to him in her angry huff and Percy found himself shoving his face into hers. He really didn't want to fight with her. That wasn't his intention at all but she could just make him so mad sometimes. He ignored the smell of her lemon shampoo and glared.

"Why are you constantly trying to make _me_ the bad guy? You're constantly twisting my words or turning situations around until I'm in the wrong!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort but a loud smack against the window made her freeze. They both turned to see what it was but jumped when another loud thump was heard. Percy quickly reached down to grip Annabeth's hand reassuringly and she didn't hesitate to give it a squeeze.

"That wasn't the wind." She whispered worriedly. Percy bit his lip as he tried to see from his awkward position on the bed. The door open with a bang and Nico was staring at them with wide eyes. He didn't even glance at their intertwined fingers.

"Guys." He cried, pure panic in his voice. Percy hurriedly helped Annabeth out of the bed to follow Nico towards the front door. She had released his hand to grab her crossbow but had quickly retook it when she followed them out onto the porch.

"Oh no." Annabeth whispered. Percy squeezed her hand as he glanced out onto the hill leading up to the house. He could hear the groaning and moaning before he saw anything. But once his eyes adjusted Percy saw the very bad situation they were in.

A very big herd of walkers had found them.

* * *

 **Ahhh!**

 **Some of you guessed about the herd or a family secret and I applaud you! I know the attic secret wasn't as big as you guys were expecting but seriously you would know if they kept walkers in the attic and I don't plan for a cure for this story so I wrote what would make sense. They didn't want to be judged so they were shady about it. Plus people finding out about Kate and Mason's parents is obviously painful.**

 _Okay question time!_

 _1) Did you guys recognize the names that Nico read off? Some of them should be VERY familiar._

 _2) What did you guys think about Annabeth's latest flashback? She's feeling uneasy about Acheron but the group is running out of places to go!_

 **Sorry for the lack of questions. I've been having a hard time guys. Thank you all for reviewing! I promise it won't be another two months!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. I know I suck for my updating skills but things have been so crazy and honestly I just haven't felt like writing. I've been played by a boy who was so important to me and my stomach kind of hurts when I think about it for too long. I just sucked it up and hurried to finish this chapter for you guys because you are more then deserving.**

 **I can't do review responses today mostly because my internet is terrible right now and because I really need to finish some homework and can't spent my usual hour going over them. I really appreciate them though and you'll get a shout out next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The OCS are mine though**

 _ **Warning: This chapter is a little all over the place and kind of rushed. I apologize in advance.**_

* * *

"Oh no." Annabeth whispered as her wide eyes watched the walkers stumble up the hill. It would only be a matter of minutes before they reached the house but she was frozen to her spot on the porch. Nico quickly took off back inside and Percy gave her hand a final squeeze before he bolted down the porch stairs and towards the cars. Thalia was near the fully packed trucks with Maya. Annabeth felt chills all throughout her body.

"Annabeth!" Someone cried from inside. The spell was broken and Annabeth hurriedly hobbled back in the house. Piper had been the one to shout for her. Alice was firmly cradled in her arms, wrapped tightly in a warm, blue blanket.

"Annabeth!" She repeated just as frantic. "Nico said a herd was coming. What's going on?"

"We need to get you to the truck." Annabeth told her sternly. Piper nodded and shouted for Jason as Annabeth rushed to her room to grab her crossbow. Her knife and its holster were sitting on the dresser and she quickly grabbed those too. After she slung her backpack full of supplies over her shoulder, she rushed back out into the hall to find Jason running in from the kitchen. They both flanked Piper and Alice.

"Where is Percy and Thalia?" Jason asked worriedly. She glanced out the window and Piper's eyes widened.

"They're okay." Annabeth assured them quickly. "Percy ran over to the cars where Thalia and Maya were."

Feet thundering down the stairs made them all look up. Kate and Haley were practically falling over themselves to get to them as fast as they could. Nico ran in from the kitchen with Troy and Mason in tow.

"What's going on?" Kate asked fearfully. "I heard something smacking against the backdoor."

"How could the biters find us?" Troy asked the room as he slung a bag of arrows over his shoulder. "We've been biter free for months."

"Biters are _here?"_ Haley squeaked, reaching out to grip the railing. Kate placed a gentle hand on her shoulder with a frown. She glanced around the house but ultimately settled her gaze on her brother.

"What are you talking about? Biters haven't found this place."

Just as Kate finished her sentence something slammed into the front window, causing everyone to turn. Annabeth tensed when the female walker began to gnaw and snap at them; her long dirty fingers scratching at the glass. She ignored Haley and Kate's startled screams and instantly reached for her knife. She could see Mason and Nico do the same.

"Annabeth." Jason snapped with narrowed eyes. "We need to get Alice and Piper to the car. Now!"

"On it." Annabeth growled. She winced when she stepped forward and Nico shook his head and reached out to grab her shoulder. Another walker made it to the front door. It unsuccessfully tried to turn the knob.

"They're trying to get inside!" Haley screeched. Kate groaned and quickly handed Haley a knife.

"Of course they are!" She snapped at the startled blonde. "We're in here and we're going to be dinner if we don't find a way to get rid of all of them."

"There were _dozens."_ Annabeth informed her with a regretful frown. She could see Jason growing restless. "We _all_ need to get out of here."

"No!" Kate shouted down to her with an angry frown. "This is my home! My family's home. I'm fighting for it."

"Kate…" Mason tried to reason. When he reached out for Kate's hand, she pulled back further onto the stairs and shook her head.

"I'm grabbing my bow and I'm shooting the bastards from the roof." She announced to the room before she took off upstairs.

"Troy." Mason commanded. Troy nodded.

"I'm going."

Annabeth watched as Troy dashed up the stairs after Kate, his bow in hand. She figured they were going to attack from the roof. She wanted to get Piper and Alice back out to the cars as soon as possible so she didn't dwell on it. Another walker began to scratch at the window from the living room a few feet away from them. It's dead, milky eyes were watching them hungrily.

"We need to go." Annabeth announced. Jason nodded but grimaced when he eyed the walkers crowding the front door. Annabeth remembered Percy, Thalia and Maya and prayed to whatever Gods that would listen that they were okay. How could so many get past them?

"Back door?" Piper offered with an uneasy smile. Jason nodded and quickly nudged her from behind. Nico quickly stepped in front of her to guard her from any frontwards attacks and Annabeth took her spot to her right.

Mason and Haley were watching them from the hall and Annabeth offered them a hint of a smile. When she mouthed thank you, Mason nodded and she looked away when he turned to give Haley whatever orders he saw fit. If they wanted to try and defend the place, Annabeth would let them. She could hear Mason prepare his weapons; he was going to go get Maya.

"Nico be careful opening the backdoor." Jason warned. "Kate had mentioned something had slammed into it."

Nico nodded and took a short breath before retching the sliding door open and preparing an attack for the walker that quickly stumbled over to them. Once Nico slid his knife back from its mushy skull, Annabeth glanced ahead. Her face paled and she bit back a scream.

0~0~0~0~0

Thalia had tossed the final bag into the back seat of Jason's truck as she turned back towards Maya. Once the girl gave a timid nod, Thalia sighed in relief. They had finally finished packing everything up which meant at first light the next morning they would be ready to leave. Thalia didn't necessarily want to leave the Green home but she could see they were beginning to overstay their welcome. She needed to think about Piper and Alice. They needed actual doctors; not teenagers with bandages and whiskey.

Maya tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and Thalia smiled lightly. She had grown on the kid and was going to be sad to leave her behind. Thalia was a watcher. She let Percy and Jason take over their group of five and just sat back until they needed her. Even when Nico and Annabeth joined, she stayed back until she knew she needed to step in. Maya was the same way. Despite the fact that teenaged angst was drowning in the home, Maya kept her head up and continued to do the daily chores, mostly ignoring the love triangle drama.

"Listen kid." Thalia smirked as Maya eagerly held onto every word. "I left a map on your fridge with Acheron circled. If for whatever reason this place doesn't end up working after all I want you to meet us there."

"Acheron is a fortress right?"

"More or less. Their leader Luke blocked off the roads between buildings and secured them. Annabeth said there was plenty of room and you all would be more then welcome."

Maya considered her offered for a few seconds before nodding and smiling sweetly. Thalia grinned back and opened her mouth to offer some friendly teasing but a nervous Percy cut her off. He was practically running towards them. Thalia quickly moved herself in front of Maya and regarded her cousin curiously.

"Percy what's-"

"Your knife!" Percy whispered harshly, cutting her off. "Do you have your knife on you?"

Thalia wordlessly pulled her knife out of its hidden holster in her belt and presented it to him. She gave him a weird look as he glanced down the driveway worriedly.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked quietly. Her gaze followed Percy's but her eyebrows furrowed when she couldn't find anything. Percy was glancing around quickly, his fingers going white from his tight grip on his knife. He regarded Maya with a serious frown.

"We need to get you inside right now." He told her sternly. Thalia's eyebrows furrowed at his tone and she was about to ask what the hell his problem was until she heard it. The crunch of gravel as various feet stumbled across it. She glanced towards the top of the hill, just a few yards from them, and yelped at the sight of the eight walkers growling at them. They all turned to face them after her yelp and Thalia cursed under her breath. Percy gave her a look as Maya paled.

"Shit." Thalia cursed again as she quickly grabbed Maya's hand with her free one. "Is Mason inside?!"

"Everyone should be!" Percy called back. Thalia began to tug Maya towards the back of the house to let her in through the back door. She could already see the walkers stumbling towards the front. She could hear Percy protecting them from behind.

"Kate!" Maya called out worriedly. Thalia was about to tell her to shut it in fear of more walkers finding them but an arrow flew by and hit a walker stumbling out from behind a car. Thalia didn't even see it coming. She glanced up towards the roof and saw Kate and Troy hurriedly loading up their bows again. Troy had shot the one closest to them.

' _No wonder it actually went down.'_ Thalia thought to herself as she continued to tug Maya towards the backyard. Right as they were about to turn the corner, Thalia stopped. She heard the moans before she saw them. She pushed herself up against the wall and her grip on Maya's hand forced her to do the same. When she peeked around the house wall, her eyes went wide.

She could see Annabeth and Nico struggling to clear a path as Jason tried to shove Piper and Alice through the mess. Alice was crying and Piper was trying to shield her unsuccessfully from the madness. The walkers must have surprised them when they came out the door.

A hand on her shoulder made Thalia jump a foot in the air and raise her knife. Thankfully another hand shot out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from stabbing Mason in the head. He gave her an annoyed look but quickly looked over Maya to make sure she was okay. When Thalia glanced at the pale hand gripping her wrist so tightly, she grimaced. Haley smiled sheepishly and quickly let go. Thalia saw both Mason and Haley were supporting some big machetes.

"We need to get you back inside." Mason told Maya worriedly. He handed her a large kitchen knife and reached for her hand. Thalia peaked around the corner again and hurriedly rushed over to help. She held back a gag as she sliced open a walker's skull from behind. The action caused most of the other walkers to focus on her. She froze as they all reached out for her but another arrow flew and shot a walker right through the eye. Thalia winced as she felt the blood splatter across her face.

"Thalia!" Jason called out worriedly. Her over protective streak kicked in once she heard Alice's sobs grow and soon Thalia was dropping walkers left and right; steadily moving closer to her brother and niece.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth was hyperaware of her throbbing thigh as she grabbed another arrow from the pouch on her back. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed she was running low but she pushed the thought aside as she quickly aimed for the closest walker to her right. She felt blood splatter across her left side and bit her lip. Nico was steadily slicing through walkers with his sword but she wondered where they were all coming from.

Just as they began to round the house and towards the cars, Annabeth noticed walkers stumbling down the water fall and falling through trees. They must have found their way through the forest! No wonder there were so many.

"Percy!" Thalia called out in a desperate tone. Annabeth gasped and practically shoved her way past Jason to see where he was. Her thigh burned in retaliation. He was alive but desperately trying to keep the walkers away from the trucks. He had one of the doors open and ready for Piper and Alice to get into. Annabeth pulled out her last two arrows and quickly loaded them up; she only took a few seconds to aim before both arrows shot into the walkers closest to Percy's turned back. She threw her crossbow strap over her shoulder and reached for her knife; she was ready to get the hell out of here.

Stabbing and kicking anything that came too close, Annabeth wobbled as fast as she could to Percy's aid while Jason practically carried Piper behind her. She and Percy fought side by side as Jason quickly helped Piper into the passenger seat of the car. Once both her feet were in and Alice was secured tightly in her blanket, Jason slammed the door and ran around to the driver's side. A walker was about to try and pounce on him as he ran past the headlights but Annabeth quickly grabbed it by the collar of its shirt and threw it to the ground before she slammed her knife into its skull.

She could see Thalia rushing to open the gate hidden in the fence on the side of the property while Nico threw himself into the driver's seat of another loaded car. They were almost out of here. Annabeth was about to run over to help Thalia when a scream seemed to freeze everything. She and Percy made eye contact and Annabeth was sure his terrified expression mirrored hers.

"Kate." They whispered simultaneously.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate would like to think of herself as a good person. She had surrounded herself with good people too. She didn't drink or smoke and she's still as pure as the day she was born; practically untouched. She graduated high school with honors and was going to study at a top university when the world went to shit. She didn't understand how in six short months she could lose her little brother and her parents and be this close to losing her life.

Her home was lost now. When she and Troy climbed out onto the roof through Mason's bedroom window she didn't expect what she saw. Hundreds of biters were quickly closing in on them. Annabeth and her group would have to leave through the side gate if they ever wanted to escape safely. Biters had broken through the gate at the bottom of the hill and more just seemed to pour in.

Troy was firing away down towards the cars and after a quick glance she could see why. Everyone was struggling to get to the cars. Kate's grip on her bow tightened when she saw Mason stuffing Haley and Maya into their dad's old car. She could see the bags packed already in the trunk; they had planned to leave already.

"When where you going to force us out?" Kate spat at Troy as she fired an arrow. It just grazed the side of a biter's temple but luckily went into the eye of the biter roaming behind it. Kate grinned lightly in achievement.

"What?" Troy asked distractedly. He fired another arrow towards the cars, this time towards the walkers zoning in on Mason.

"That car is packed with supplies I _know_ are meant for us!" Kate snapped. "When were you going to force us out? Huh Troy?"

"Kate." Troy sighed, sounded exhausted. "This is not the time for this!"

Kate knew he was right so she settled for growling and loading up another arrow. She could hear Troy sigh again as he gently lowered his bow.

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded as she loaded up another. Troy grabbed her hand and stopped her from aiming. She stared at him as if he had gone mad. She opened her mouth to yell at him but a pounding on the bedroom door made her scream instead.

"It's locked." Troy assured her quickly. He shouted down to Mason and quickly grabbed Kate's shoulders. He smiled at her softly and gave them a gentle squeeze; Kate could feel her stomach knot up with fear. What was he doing?

"Kate this isn't working and biters are already in the house." He told her calmly. Kate's eyes widened when she heard the moans on the other side of the door; another slam sounded. The biters were slamming their bodies into the old wood; it wouldn't hold forever.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Kate asked, clear panic in her voice. She gestured to the door and the yard below them. "We have biters _inside_ and down there! We're trapped!"

"It'll be okay!" Troy assured her with another squeeze. He nodded down towards the grass. "Look! Percy, Annabeth and Mason are clearing a spot for us. When Mason gives us the signal, you're going to jump off and he'll help catch you."

Kate's eyes widened.

"What? No! I'm not jumping!"

"Kate I watched you try to do flips off this roof when you were ten."

"There weren't man eating monsters in the grass that time!"

"Kathryn Green either you're jumping off or I'm throwing you."

Kate's eyes narrowed dangerously at his threat and she grabbed the hands on her shoulders and quickly brushed them off.

"You're not touching me." Kate's eyes flashed as she noticed a particular detail. "What about you?"

Troy smiled at her worried face and gently kissed her forehead as he reached up to cup the back of her head. Kate felt her face flame and wondered if this was a dead man's courage making him do this.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Troy." Kate whispered almost pleadingly as she gripped his wrist and placed her forehead against his. She could feel tears building behind her closed eyelids and wondered exactly why she was crying. She was losing her childhood home to the monsters that took three fifths of her family away, she was terrified of jumping off the roof into the dangerous ground below and she was beyond terrified that Troy was going to die somehow. She supposed any of those reasons would validate tears.

"Promise me you'll jump down too. _Promise me_ you're going to be right behind me and make it out alive." When she felt him pause she whimpered. " _Please."_

Troy nuzzled his forehead into hers and nodded mutely. Kate opened her eyes to stare into his beautiful blue ones. His smile slid into an easy smirk and Kate smiled back lightly. She could hear Mason whistle and her chest tightened when she felt Troy practically pick her up.

"Right behind ya." He assured her as he set her down and nudged her off the roof. Kate screamed as she lost her footing and fell right into her brother's arms. She had kicked Percy in the head on the way down and she smiled meekly at him when he glared at her. Annabeth caught the two bows tossed down to her and she handed one to Mason as he set her on her feet. She felt her brother slide a machete into her hands.

Kate gripped it tightly and worriedly looked back up at the roof. Troy was sliding back inside Mason's room and Kate felt her heart freeze and her blood run cold. Just what was he doing!? Had he not _promised_ her, he would be right behind her?

"Troy!" She shouted up at him. Nothing stirred from inside the room and Kate felt angry tears spill down her cheeks. _"Troy!"_

"We need to go!" Annabeth informed them with a hiss. Kate glanced to her right and saw Jason and the others lining up the cars to leave. They were waiting for them and walkers were already biting at the windows. They needed to hurry.

"But…Troy." Kate mumbled. She felt Mason tug on her fingers until his hand was interlocked with hers.

"He'll be out in a second." Mason assured her with a false smile. Kate growled and ripped her hand from his.

"I'm not leaving without him!" Kate snapped angrily. She felt her spine tingle with unease as she used the machete to slice into the skull of a biter who got too close. Her first up close walker kill….The splattered blood on her clothes felt heavy.

Annabeth looked about ready to throw Kate over her shoulder and force her into the car. Percy sighed and glanced up the at the roof. He laughed breathlessly and Kate followed his eyes. Troy was practically diving out the window and back onto the roof, with a small bag in his hands. Kate could see the biter's reaching out to him through Mason's room; they had broken the door.

"Troy!" She called again. Mason grinned and hurriedly began to slice more walkers to clear up the space for him. Kate quickly joined him. She was so distracted with watching Troy she didn't see the biter reaching for her arm. She shut her eyes when she felt the blood slap across her face. Annabeth glared at her and quickly removed her knife from the biter's head.

"If you're going to be out here doing this, you need to _focus."_

Kate nodded nervously and bit her lip. Annabeth's tone was almost as terrifying as the biters. Kate was slicing away next to Percy when she heard the thump and Troy's muffled shout of pain. She glanced behind her to see Mason hurriedly bending to help an injured Troy to his feet. He was limping so she assumed he had hurt his foot. She rushed to his side and lifted his other arm to throw over her shoulder. Percy guarded them from behind while Annabeth clear the front. Once Troy was in the backseat with Haley and Percy and Annabeth were both in their respective cars, Kate dove into the backseat while Maya opened the driver's side door for Mason from the inside.

The cars were all ready to go and Mason wasted no time in following Nico out through the side gate. Kate shut her eyes as she heard the biters they were crashing into. Her chest felt tight and her tears stung as they left her eyes. Kate sobbed as she took one last fleeting look at the only home she had ever known be overpowered by the dead.

0~0~0~0~0

They were camping out for the night in the parking lot of the pawn shop. Mason had made the call, seeing as it was already getting dark out and it had a metal fence that could keep them safe for the night. It was far enough away from the town that didn't have to worry about another biter horde.

Kate wiped her cheeks dry with her sleeve. Mason had given her one of Vince's old hoodies to wear as it grew colder; it had been stashed with various other items in the back of the car. Troy and Mason had thought ahead and left them with plenty of supplies. Kate nuzzled her nose further into the front of the hoodie and bit her lip harshly when she felt more tears burning at her eyes. She was sick of crying. She had cried the entire way here and she had cried when she watched Maya and Piper wrap up Troy's foot. Piper had assured her it wasn't broken but that didn't stop her worrying.

What were they supposed to do now? Were they supposed to just follow Annabeth and the others to where ever they were planning to go? Are they even allowed to follow? Kate rested her head on her bent knees and glanced out to the road. Fuzzy memories of cars speeding past flooded her vision and for a wonderful second she swore she could actually see them, actually hear the hum of their engines. But then the memories faded and she was left alone in the quiet night.

"I know you're hiding from me." Troy's teasing voice echoed from behind her. Kate didn't turn around. Troy didn't seem to care. He just plopped himself down next to her on the pawn shops porch step.

"So I can gather that you're mad." He tried again. Kate huffed and glared at him.

"You scared me you asshole." She mumbled into her sleeve before turning to face away from him again. "I thought you were biter food."

"I almost was." He admitted with a sheepish laugh and a nervous hand coming up to rub the back of his head. "They broke through the door just as I was grabbing this."

Kate glanced down at her lap when she felt him set something on it. Her mouth formed a soundless gasp as she gently picked up the picture. It was one of the last ones her family had taken. All five members of the Green family smiled happily at the camera and Kate felt a watery and shaky smile form when she noticed Vince hugging the family dog. It had vanished shortly after the outbreak and she was sure it too had been lost to the biters. There was only one problem wrong with this wonderful gift.

"I'm sorry about the blood." Troy offered sadly. "I had to stab a biter to get away and it splattered everywhere."

Kate gently rubbed the blood with her thumb. A small amount smeared onto the sun shining brightly in the picture but none of it vanished. It covered her parents and Vince's faces and Kate wondered if that was a way for the universe to cruelly remind her of what she had lost.

"Is this what you went back inside for?" Kate whispered distractedly, her eyes still on the picture. She already knew the answer. Troy had risked his life for this; for _her._

"Yeah." Troy whispered back. "I have a hard time remembering my parent's faces sometimes….I never want you to forget yours."

Kate had liked Troy since she had turned ten and the brave and strong twelve year old Troy had sat down and read with her despite her brothers teasing. She had liked him when she was thirteen and he had showed her how to dance for the upcoming spring formal, not even yelling when she stepped on his feet. She had liked him when she was sixteen and he had thrown his arms around her to give her a bear hug when she had gotten her driver's license.

But at eighteen, sitting together covered in blood at the end of the world, Kate knew she loved him.

* * *

 ** _Phew!_**

 ** _Okay now with that big dramatic mess out of the way we can finally start on our long journey to Acheron!_**

 ** _1) How hard would you take leaving the home you live in now?_**

 _I've been living in my house for 13 out of my 17 years and I would be heartbroken to leave it behind._

 ** _2) What did you think of the Kate and Troy fluff?_**

 _Despite the fact that I just had my feelings crushed by a technical Troy in my life I had fun writing it. You have no idea how "Oh god we might die in the next second" can cause some serious fluff._

 ** _3) While on the road and traveling anything specific you guys might want to see? Maybe something for a filler chapter?_**

 ** _4) Are you guys willing to check out my new story?_**

 _Aha! I know I know it sounds crazy to post another story when I'm suckish at updating this one but I did a poll a while ago for a new story and I want to finally get it out there. Its called **The Music In Me** and it's basically a Percy Jackson meets Glee with a dash of That '70s Show. I'm super excited for it and I want you all to check it out. Once I finish either this story or that one I'm going to write the story based of the one shot called Elements. _

_I promise I'm going to juggle my life better to make sure you guys get updates. I feel like with my excitement for the new story i'll be better!_

 _Thank you guys for being patient. I love you! :3_

 _-Katie_


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys I know it's been a while since I've update and I promise I'm going to get better. I'm done with school next week and there's nothing to do this summer but write and read. I'm going into my senior year though and I'm super excited!**

 **Anyway back to the story. This is kind of a big filler chapter but I wanted to show some small group interactions and this chapter mainly focuses on Mason and Annabeth as well as Annabeth's relationship with both Percy and Nico.**

 **Sorry if the format is weird. FF wouldn't let me upload this normally so I had to copy and paste everything.**

 **I gave you all an extra long chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Big thanks to all my reviewers:_

 ** _stormrunner74, AquaPolarBear (2) IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Cassy daughter of the Moon, trip-of-friends, guest, myfanfic1332, I am awesome, LisaBriley and one2manysmiles._**

 ** _From now on I'm just going to thank the reviewers and personally respond to them through a PM. It makes things more personal and easier and doesn't take as much space!_ ****Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Annabeth ran a hand through her messy curls and growled under her breath when her thin fingers easily got tangled. Taking a few moments, she untangled her fingers and took the offered comb from Kate. It wasn't going to do much but it was better than just letting the tangles get worse _. It's so weird to miss something as simple as a brush_ , Annabeth mused to herself as she watched Jason and Percy struggle to drag the buck towards the porch. Troy and Mason had taken off early in the morning and only returned a few minutes ago with the prize catch of the day. Both boys were eager to get the animal ready to eat. Annabeth was a little excited herself; she couldn't remember her last meal that wasn't fruit, stale chips or granola bars.

"Good catch guys!" Haley approved happily. She kissed Troy on the check as she handed both boys wash rags. They were both covered in mud. Annabeth held back a sigh when she saw Kate turn her back to the scene from the corner of her eye. Poor girl. Kate quickly busied herself with running to the car to chat with Maya.

Annabeth leaned back against the tree truck and let out a long breath through semi rolled lips. She felt a smile threaten to escape when she felt a gentle tug on her pants leg. Glancing down, she saw Alice looking up at her almost pleadingly; her fingers tightly curled around her giraffe.

"What's up little lady?" Alice smiled sweetly at the name and reached her hands up in the signature "pick me up" fashion. Annabeth hesitated and gently ran her fingers over her leg. The wound was still tender but it was getting easier to walk. She still had her limp. She didn't want to admit that she might not be able to carry extra weight.

"Alice there you are!" Thalia cried breathlessly as she rushed over. Alice obviously didn't hear her and continued to look up at Annabeth with her big doe eyes until she noticed her aunt running towards her. She quickly turned and made the gesture at her and Thalia didn't hesitate to pick the girl up and press a few butterfly kisses on her face. Annabeth allowed herself to smile as Alice shrieked in joy.

"Sorry Annabeth." Thalia said as she adjusted Alice in her arms. "She's supposed to be napping with Piper right now and she slipped away when I turned to grab her blanket."

"Smart kid." Annabeth mused lightly. "We need to be careful of her though."

"Tell me about it." Thalia sighed and pressed another kiss to Alice's forehead. "We'll talk later. I gotta get this princess back to bed."

Annabeth once again leaned back against the tree trunk and crossed her arms. The corner of her lips turned up when Alice waved at her tiredly as Thalia carried her back to the house. Annabeth lifted her hand and wiggled two of her fingers in return. Alice grinned sleepily and rested her head on Thalia's shoulder before disappearing from sight.

" _Awe."_ A teasing voice said from behind her. Annabeth tensed instantly and grimaced when she turned to face Nico.

"Nuisance." Annabeth snapped lightly in embarrassment.

"Hey Annabeth." He greeted easily. He was completely unfazed by her tone and her skin boiled at the thought of it. "Whatcha doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting the ol' bullet hole?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but subconsciously touched her wound again. It was feeling tender and sore. They had rushed out of the pawn shop locked parking lot a day before. Annabeth had driven non-stop until they found an abandoned house a few miles out from a town. It wasn't a permanent stay but everyone was tired and they needed to think of a new strategy now that they had new people.

Percy and Nico had protested and moaned when she got out to help clear the house. There was only one walker inside and she had the pleasure of finding it. It had gotten the jump on her when she was clearing one of the bedrooms; the bastard was hiding in the closet. She strained her leg when she jumped to kick the thing in the chest to push it away from her. Percy had come running in just in time to see her slam an arrow through the top of its head.

"It's fine." She lied breathlessly. "Everything okay on the inside?"

"I just saw Kate and Maya doing inventory from the vehicles, Thalia's inside with Momma bear and baby bear and Haley is watching the men be _manly_ while they cook our dinner."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to enjoy the show." Annabeth mused dryly. Nico shrugged with an easy smirk; his dark hair falling into his eyes. He seemed a little surprised by her joke.

"Well I was _trying_ to but Percy kicked me out when I was caught staring for too long."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from reaching up and rubbing Nico's head; his hair becoming frizzy in the process.

"Hey!" He cried as Annabeth turned to walk back towards the house. He tried in vain to fix his hair for a few seconds before giving up with a groan. He easily caught up to her. She thanked him with a nod when he held the door open for her.

Annabeth could see the old house being cozy once upon a time. The living room was sweetly decorated with love seats, vases with dead flowers and lamps. Annabeth could imagine an elderly couple sitting together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, reading from the warm, soft glow of the lamps.

Annabeth walked past the dining room and towards the kitchen; she could hear murmuring. The boys had moved the buck to the backyard. It was sitting in a bloody tub; Annabeth's eyes lingered on the blood before she turned away. Her stomach tightened. As she looked around she noticed the kitchen was stocked with baking supplies. A daydream surfaced; a grandma and a small girl were baking together happily. She watched them laugh and stir the dough until the vision morphed into another one.

The walls were no longer a pale gray but instead a light blue. The counters changed from wood to granite and the stools were replaced with chairs. The cookie ingredients were still laid out on the table but the little girl and her grandmother were gone; instead replaced with a painfully familiar face. Annabeth couldn't really remember a time that she didn't look sick or tired but her brain had saved this memory because it was one of Annabeth's favorites.

Her Mother laughed as a small Annabeth tried to sneak some cookie dough from the bowl. She pretended not to see and instead snuck a finger in to grab some for herself. Annabeth smiled to herself as she watched her Mother lean over and tickle her younger self. Her eyes began to sting but she resisted the urge to shut them. She wanted to keep watching.

The vision shifted to a memory from a few years later. A small Annabeth was by herself in the dim kitchen struggling to mix the rough dough. It looked like she was missing a few ingredients. Finally slumping in defeat, she sat down on the counter. After a few seconds she dipped her finger in the dough and tasted it. She spit it out seconds later and grimaced.

The gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder made her snap out of it. She jumped and quickly turned just to see Haley and Percy staring at her curiously. She quickly reached up to wipe her eyes but one rebellious tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly. She took a hesitant step forward, seemingly ready to comfort her. Annabeth nodded and glanced down at Percy's hand. It was still resting on her shoulder. He quickly removed it once he noticed her staring.

"Yeah I'm fine." She glanced down at Percy's bloody shirt before looking behind them. The tub was a darker red from before. She heard Nico shuffle into the kitchen behind her; he stopped when he noticed the three of them.

"The smell is just a little much." She admitted with a shrug. Percy smiled sheepishly and reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. Annabeth waved it off and turned to look at Haley.

"How we looking?"

"The boys should be done soon. Mason's going to build a fire so we can cook it to the best of our abilities. He's hoping we can eat and rest tonight and be out by first light tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded in agreement and Haley quickly shuffled back outside. She didn't notice she was staring until Nico nudged her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Annabeth assured him quickly. She looked at both Percy and Nico before shrugging and gesturing to the three people outside. "We just haven't really established if they're coming with us to Acheron or not."

"Why wouldn't they?" Percy questioned.

"I don't know. Honestly it's probably their safest bet but I don't know what's going on in their heads. Mason might want to split up tomorrow morning if he thinks there is somewhere safer for them."

"Should we ask?" Nico chimed in with furrowed eyebrows. Annabeth was quiet for a few seconds before shrugging once more.

"Probably wouldn't hurt." She reasoned. "I'll ask later tonight."

"You going to rest?" Percy asked almost hopefully. Annabeth held back a smirk as she stared at him. He flushed under her gaze so she took pity on him.

"I guess I could for a little while."

Percy smiled at her quickly before grabbing the towel on the counter and rushing back outside. Annabeth watched him leave until she heard Nico snicker behind her. She instantly felt her mood sour; she wasn't in the mood for teasing.

"What?" She snapped. Nico continued to snicker.

"Awe."

0~0~0~0~0

Mason was never really the quiet type growing up; that title seemingly belonged to Vince. Mason liked to pride himself in thinking he was the perfect role model and son growing up; he wanted to believe his parents were proud of who he was. They certainly wouldn't be proud of who he's become. He notices the way Kate stares at him sometimes; he can even catch Troy giving him a weird look or two time to time.

He was the star wrestler in school. He was a straight A student and could have made it to Harvard if he wasn't determined to stay home to keep an eye on his younger siblings. They both got in trouble when he wasn't around. He had friends all over town and any stranger that crossed his path, left being another friend. Kate always stared at him with unwavering pride whenever he interacted with someone else. He was always told how kind he was.

You couldn't be like that in this kind of world. Mason knew that and he learned it quickly once he watched his wrestling coach get devoured before his eyes. He was heading home with some teammates after a meet that ran long and just as he started up his truck and turned on the lights, he saw what looked to be a cheerleader coming up behind his coach. He noticed something off about her right away but he was too confused to do anything. Her uniform was torn and muddy and dried blood was splattered everywhere. Mason's grip on the steering wheel tightened in disbelief as the girl gripped Coach Meyer's neck and took a chomp. He screamed but was frozen in place. Two of the wrestlers jumped out of their trucks only to meet the same fate when more of those things appeared from the gym. He wanted to help; _God_ he wanted to be a hero and jump out there and fight those monsters but how could he? He was a coward.

His truck lights were still on and the cheerleader eating Coach Meyer's organs looked up at him and snarled. One of them stood up and started to stumble its way towards him. He quickly locked the doors and reversed as fast as he possibly could. Once he was out of the school parking lot he noticed just how many of those things were stumbling around in the dark town. As he sped home, he noticed no other cars on the road.

Mason remembers how tight his chest felt that night; he remembers how badly his heart had hurt for days after. He was a coward and a failure. He let his friends and coach _die_ because all he could do was sit there and watch. Troy had come over the next morning in a panic, trying to explain what had happened but Mason already knew. The town wasn't the first to be hit with the virus and he was sure it wasn't the last. They gathered supplies and made sure to arm themselves.

The next time they went into town, Troy had gotten dangerously close to having a chunk taken out of his arm. Mason didn't even hesitant; he had promised he wasn't going to just sit by and watch anymore. This was a new, dark world; a world where only action prevailed. Mason simply dove his machete into the biter's skull before it could bite Troy. He didn't flinch when the blood splattered on his cheeks and he ignored Troy's wide eyes as he pulled the bloody machete from their former teacher's head.

Mason learned quickly that you needed to _do_ to survive in this world. He was trying to show that to Kate and Maya too without ruining whatever was left of their innocence. He wanted them to hold on to that small sense of normalcy for as long as they could.

Mason also learned that if you don't talk and instead just sit back and listen, you can learn a lot. Having a sharp ear out where the monsters roam can save your life but having one in a group of people can help you learn what you need to know. He leaned further back into his chair and set his fork down as his eyes glanced over everyone crowded in the kitchen.

Piper and Jason were sitting close together, with their child Alice right in front of them. They were signing something to her as she chewed on the meat thoughtfully. Mason clicked his tongue almost angrily. He couldn't help but think of her as a slight liability. Young children were always loud and needed to be watched constantly. Plus she was deaf; that was even worse. He could admit she was a quiet child who didn't need much to be entertained but he was worried what would happen once they were back on the road. Piper had once told him, Alice had saved their lives because while she couldn't hear the biters, she could smell them before they got too close. The biters are decaying by the day and obviously they smell but the small girl could smell and notice them long before any of them could.

Thalia and Nico were minding their own business and eating quietly next to one another. Sometimes they would glance over at Annabeth and Percy and share a look but neither said a word. Mason didn't have a problem with either of them. Thalia was smart to know boundaries and she had protected Maya back at the house before Mason even knew she was in danger. She was okay in his book. Nico had helped them escape the horde; he even put himself into a few close calls just so they could get away. Mason felt a little uncomfortable earlier while Nico was blatantly and shamefully ogling both Troy's and Percy's backsides but he figured as long as he did it quietly, he could do what he wanted.

When Mason shifted his gaze over to Percy and Annabeth, his eyes narrowed when he saw Annabeth seizing him up. Not caring she had been caught; she continued to stare at him until her own eyes narrowed. They had a small show down before both backed down and nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Mason knew and completely understood what she was doing because he was doing the same. They were looking out for their own and quietly surveying the situation around them. She was just like him.

Percy however was a different situation. He didn't notice Mason's staring until his eyes caught Annabeth's. Then Percy glanced at him before shrugging and turning to continue to stare at the blonde. Their conversation was too quiet to hear over the chatter of the conversation and the sound of metal silverware hitting the plates but he could guess it was about something serious. Percy's eyebrows kept shifting and his nose would scrunch everyone few seconds as if he was trying to understand exactly what Annabeth was whispering to him. Mason thought Percy was okay. He was strong and obviously cared enough to help protect not only his own family but Mason's as well. He had made it clear though that his family will always come first and to a point Mason could respect that. Percy may have crossed a line and snuck into the attic but after thinking it over, Mason couldn't entirely blame him. He might have done the same. He could see Percy being a strong leader…but at the moment he was too distracted to notice what was going on around him. Mason noticed, with a smirk, that whenever Annabeth was around, Percy was easily distracted. He seemed almost compelled to stare at her until he knew she was safe where she was or she was out of sight.

A pair of giggles broke him out of his thoughts and Mason smiled as he watched Maya and Kate. Everyone else's conversation seemed to have died out and instead they all focused on the two girls. Mason knew Maya was trying to distract Kate since Troy had sat next to Haley once dinner had started and it looked like she had done her job. While Troy was watching Kate with a smile, she barely seemed to notice him.

"Okay." Maya giggled again. "Channel switch!"

Mason had heard the girls play this game a few times in the house. Without a radio or CDs to play music, Kate had promised to sing whenever Maya wanted her to. Maya had laughed and said Kate was the perfect radio system. So Kate would sing whatever song came to mind until Maya requested a channel switch. Kate would immediately cut herself off and start another song; sometimes right in the middle of it like a radio.

 _"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause."_

"Oh god." Nico moaned into his palm. "The _Pokémon theme song?_ Damn Kate you're a nerd! Channel switch!"

Kate stuck her tongue out at him but took a few seconds to think as everyone let out a small chuckle at Nico's joke. Her smile slid off her face slowly and she stared at the fire wordlessly. Mason watched her as she hummed a tune softly. She was mouthing words to herself; she was struggling to remember the words. Something clicked and she began to sing. Mason shut his eyes.

 _"I talk to your pictures like I'm talking straight to you. And I tell you that I love you and I'll be home soon. This is what I come home to day after day; an empty house, a lonely feeling and a scary place to stay. When I say I'm going home this can't be it…Cause if home is where the heart is; why am I homesick?"_

The emotion in Kate's voice was enough to leave everyone speechless. No one could even ask for a channel switch.

"I have a hard time remembering most of the lyrics right now." Kate mumbled; her eyes still on the fire. Mason sighed when he noticed they were glassy. He opened his mouth to tell her to sing something else but she shook her head and sang a final line.

" _When I go to sleep, I'm right where I belong…cause I dream of you and I'm finally home."_

Everything seemed to freeze for a few seconds before both Annabeth and Kate stood up. Percy, Troy, Nico and Maya following their lead not even a second later. Annabeth was the first to rush out of the room; she was the closest to the exit. Percy and Nico both dashed after her and Mason sighed when he heard Percy call her name worriedly as a door slammed.

"Kate." Haley soothed gently; her poster uncharacteristically soft and comforting. Kate ignored her and shoved Troy aside so she could push past him and run down the hall. Mason knew she was heading towards the room she and Maya had claimed and he stood up to follow her. Maya was watching the scene sadly and Mason kissed her forehead before he left.

"It's not your fault." He murmured against her head. "She loves that game."

Troy tried to follow him to the room but Mason placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head. Troy looked at him pleadingly and Mason's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Let me talk to her and calm her down first then if she's feeling up to it, I'll send you in."

"I'll wait outside the door. I want her to know I'm here for her."

Mason felt his chest tighten and he held in a breath. Before he could turn and go comfort his sister, Maya's soft voice stopped him.

"We're here for you too Mason." She told him sweetly. "We know Kate wasn't the only one to loose everything; we're here for _both_ you and Kate."

Mason shot her a small smile and nodded. Mason was so glad they had found Maya before things had gotten too bad. Besides Kate, that girl was the only one who completely understood him.

After knocking gently, Mason pushed open the door.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth ignored Percy's shout of her name and slammed the door anyway. She didn't lock it despite wanting too. She would never admit it out loud but she was hurting and she wanted someone to be there for her. Annabeth gasped as she felt her chest get tighter; tears had already began to roll down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. She hadn't cried since that dark night on the road when she and Percy had fought. She didn't want to cry; she wanted to be strong like her Mother had taught her but _holy shit_ this feeling hurt and she couldn't help herself.

Annabeth had been counting the days since she had separated from her family. Almost four weeks have passed; almost a full month. Annabeth had no idea if they made it back to Acheron or if they got caught in another herd on the way there. She had _no idea_ if they were still alive. Annabeth dreamed about them a lot; she dreamed of their memories before the world ended. She wanted to remember what they looked like trouble free and happy. While the thought had crossed her mind multiple times, Annabeth never let it dwell there. They could all easily be dead and she wouldn't know it. They could have died minutes after they separated or they could have died yesterday because she wasn't there to protect them. She silently prayed to whoever would listen that she needed them to be okay; she would give anything to see them alive again.

Annabeth continued to sob as she felt her legs give out under her. Before her knees could hit the ground, warm arms caught her and pulled her in an even warmer embrace. Annabeth didn't know if she was being crushed against Percy or Nico but at the moment she didn't care. When she opened her watery eyes and saw sea green ones staring back at her, she sniffed and another small sob escaped her lips.

Percy smiled at her comfortingly and glanced behind him. Nico was watching the exchange from the door and silently he pushed it close behind him. Annabeth thought it was weird that he stayed in the room only to watch Percy comfort her but she realized he was there if she needed him and he had shut the door so the others couldn't see her like this. She mouthed a thank you to him from Percy's arms.

Percy gently rubbed the back of her head as his other hand curled around her waist. Nothing could be heard in the room except for the sound of Percy's gently shushing and Annabeth's sobs slowly dying out. Once she stopped and the only proof of the event happening was her red face, Percy pulled back slightly to smile at her again. Annabeth hung her head and stared at the blood stain on his shirt. She fisted her hand into it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Percy shook his head and pulled her closer.

"Don't be." He whispered back. "It's okay; you needed this. I don't know if you remember but I _promised_ to make sure you got back to your family and I'm a man of my word. We'll get there soon okay?"

"They have to be okay."

"If there anything like you are Chase I'm sure they've been just fine."

Annabeth felt the corner of her lips turn up slightly and she let herself enjoy Percy's warmth for a few more seconds before she sighed, wiped her face dry and carefully freed herself. Percy let her go and helped her stand. She glanced over at Nico and shrugged.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked quietly. Nico had more often than not slept in the same room as her but he knew what she was asking. She needed the comfort and after spending the last half hour crying in his arms, she felt embarrassed to ask Percy.

"You got it Babe." He winked at her easily and walked over to the bed to get it ready for the both of them. Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door. Annabeth was amazed by how easily he accepted the situation. Before he could leave, Annabeth felt herself dive forward and grab his hand. He stared at her expectantly but she couldn't find any words. She had no idea why she stopped him. She gently rubbed her thumb over his knuckles before smiling at him lightly. Percy's gazed softened.

 _"Thank you."_ She whispered. Percy smiled at her once more and placed his hand behind her head to pull it closer. Annabeth shut her eyes when she felt his warm lips on her forehead. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest; they had never done anything like this before. When he pulled away Percy rested his forehead on hers for a few seconds before pulling away and letting go of her hand.

"Come get me if you need anything." He called back to her as he walked down the hall. Annabeth watched him go with a sigh and shut the door when he was out of sight. When she turned to look at the bed however she froze. Nico had mockingly gotten into a playboy 'sexy' position and gazed at her teasingly.

"Come to bed _beautiful."_ He purred. Annabeth couldn't help herself from blushing and barking out a laugh before she smacked him with a pillow. Nico chuckled and lifted the blanket so she could climb underneath. She noticed he stayed close enough that she could easily reach out and touch him but far enough to give her space. While she slept under all the blankets on the sheets, he only slept under the comforter so there was a layer between them. Annabeth realized very quickly this boy was her best friend.

"You gonna be okay?" Nico asked her quietly as they settled down for the night. Annabeth pondered his question for a few minutes and Nico sighed. Realizing he must think she fell asleep, Annabeth felt around on the blanket until she grabbed his hand.

"I will be." She answered truthfully. With the day's events quickly catching up to her; Annabeth felt herself succumb to sleep.

She dreamt of her family.

0~0~0~0~0

When Annabeth woke up she groaned. She was too hot and something heavy was on top of her. For a split second she panicked and her eyes shot open only to see drool and a mop of messy black hair. She huffed and easily shoved him off of her and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Nico complained when he thumped to the wood. He sat up and glared at her as he rubbed his head. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. Eventually his sour mood faded and he began to laugh surprising her. She leaned over further on the bed, only to have him grab her shoulders and throw her down next to him.

"Hey!" She cried as she flew. Once her own body made contact she groaned and realized why he might have been angry. That hurt!

"You little shit!"

Nico laughed again and placed a hand behind his head as he laid down next to her. Annabeth didn't move to sit up and instead glanced over at him. He smiled and nudged her side gently.

"You kick in your sleep you know. I had to move to safe myself once you started aiming for my balls."

"You drool." She shot back. "And suffocate whoever you're next to."

"What can I say?" Nico teased. "I'm a catch."

"More like a fatass."

Nico laughed again as the door was pushed opened. A snicker broke their little moment and Annabeth sat up to see Thalia and Piper grinning at them both from the doorway.

"We interrupting something?" Thalia jested with a smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes but took Nico's offered hand to stand up. Her thigh was feeling better by the day.

"Nah just the usual verbal abuse." Nico assured her. Annabeth smacked his chest and he gasped at her. "Damn woman!"

Piper giggled behind her hand and nodded her head towards the hallway.

"Well we have breakfast ready on the table. Everyone is getting ready to leave."

Annabeth paused at the door when she realized something. She had forgotten to ask Mason if they wanted to come with them to Acheron. After her little moment last night she was almost too embarrassed to show her face around them all again. Piper seemed to notice her internal conflict and shook her head.

"We calmed down Kate too. It's already forgotten."

Annabeth nodded but the frown wouldn't leave her face. She took a breath and silently followed behind Thalia and Nico as they walked to the kitchen. Everyone was talking among themselves as they ate and Annabeth kept her eyes ahead as she took an offered plate from Jason. Her eyes caught Percy's from across the room and when he smiled at her, she felt something in her chest jump. Unsure what the hell she had just felt; she quickly turned her gaze to her breakfast.

Mason walked into the room and clapped his hands together. Maya and Haley were close behind him. Everyone glanced over at him.

"Cars are all packed." He informed them all. Everyone grew silent and it seemed like everyone was waiting for someone to say something. The room steadily grew tense but Annabeth did manage to catch Nico's loaded gaze. Troy and Kate slowly stood up and made their way over to Mason's side of the kitchen. Annabeth cleared her throat and stood up to stand in front of him.

Annabeth glanced back at her group and nodded slowly before turning to face Mason.. It was almost like an invisible line was standing between the two groups of people; a line separating _us_ and _them_. She smiled to herself at the familiar situation. Annabeth remembered how she felt when Nico had crossed the line separating her group from Percy's. Slowly Annabeth reached out her hand and crossed the line. She could see Nico smile proudly from the corner of her eye.

"Do you want to come with us to Acheron?" She asked slowly; the room growing deathly quiet. Mason glanced down at her extended hand before his eyes met hers. He grinned and reached across the line to grasp her hand and shake it.

"Gotta keep the group safe right?"

Relieved smiles spread across everyone's face as Annabeth gripped Mason's hand a little tighter. She nodded and the line slowly evaporated into the air as the groups merged.

* * *

 **Woo that was a big chapter.**

 **Okie dokie so...**

 **I have always really liked Hunter Hayes. His songs are always just great and really speak to me on a certain level. So the song I used "Homesick" is really just perfect for this kind of situation and I figured both Kate and Annabeth were both feeling different types of homesickness.**

 **I know there was a lot of Mason mind stuff going on as well as a backstory but I've really liked writing in Mason's POV. I'm not entirely sure why but I want to explore his character a little more.**

 _ **Question Time:**_

 _ **1) What did you guys think of the NicoXAnnabeth interactions? I've always loved writing the two of them as best friends because I feel like they compliment each other.**_

 _ **2) What about the small Percabeth moment?**_

 _ **3) Is there any character you guys may want me to show a little love? Maybe just see their POV or let them have a moment?**_

 **Okay again I'm out of school next week and I'm really hoping to start updating rapidly again.**

 **I want you all to go check out my newest story The Music In Me too okay? I want some feedback! I'll be updating it this weekend.**

 **Remember ten reviews for an update!**

 **Thanks guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okie dokie guys. I know its been a little while since I updated but things have genuinely crazy. My two closest friends basically made it clear since they got girlfriends, I'm no longer needed and the boy I was "hanging out" with tossed me aside and got himself a new girlfriend. I'm apparently VERY disposable.**

 **I'm getting a new laptop tonight because the one I've been using is so slow and constantly deletes my stuff. Updates should be faster.**

 **I listened to your requests and this chapter kind of jumps POVs. I liked exploring different perspectives and I tried to make it interesting but I think I'm going to try and keep the POVs limited to my 'main' characters. Most of the story will most likely be told in Annabeth's POV.**

 **I replied to all the reviews I got with a name I could PM. Thanks for reviewing** _stormrunner74, seaweedgirl1117, NeverBetAgainstGirls, trio-of-friends, Finding Adventures, SapphireTraffiker, BlazingSkittles15, MAL-Daughter of Chaos, rhig122, Cassy daughter of the Moon, charmfeather, whalegirl, Jedi1, Lisa Briley, GottaLuvSassyPonies, uneednotnomyname, twinsarekeepers, Awesome, Guest and Myfanfics1332_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any characters you recognize**

* * *

Haley sighed as she threw her head back against the seat. The car was uncomfortably crowded and hot and that alone was making her irritated and annoyed. Troy had rolled down his window to get some air flowing but once they passed a biter stumbling on the road, he panicked when it got too close and now everyone in the car had an unspoken rule; the windows were to stay up. Haley glanced around again.

Thankfully Maya (being the peacemaker she is) offered to sit in the middle so Kate and Haley could have the window seats and a little bit more space. Maya was leaning against Kate's shoulder, sleeping lightly. Kate was leaning up against the window but she would occasionally glance at Maya, adjust the blanket surrounding her then go back to whatever she was thinking about. Troy and Mason were up front talking quietly. They were mumbling something about supplies and arrows when Haley last strained to hear. No one really had anything to say.

They had left the house early that morning after everyone had breakfast. Annabeth had offered them a place in Acheron and they would be stupid to refuse. Now that the Green house had been lost to the biters, they had nowhere else to go. A community surrounded by huge walls and people to protect them? Why wouldn't they come?

Haley was a little skeptical of everyone at first. Once everything had calmed down after Kate shot Annabeth, she had tried to figure out what kind of people they were. They didn't seem like murders or thieves but Haley would stay up a little later than usual to listen for any movements from their room and in the morning she would double check all their weapons and supplies to make sure nothing was missing. Nothing was ever taken.

Haley leaned over so she could see through the front window. She could only see Annabeth's truck through the glass but she knew Percy and his family were in the big car ahead of them. Annabeth had circled and mapped out the way to Acheron and Thalia was leading them to it. They said it would take maybe a day or two to actually get there but Percy had promised that once it got dark, they would try and find a place to stop for the night to be rested. Annabeth had protested but stopped mid-way through and said having a full nights rest would do everyone good.

Haley sighed and fiddled with the book in her lap. It had been in the backseat when she had rushed to the car and she only noticed it once they were safely away from the horde. The book was faded and torn in some places; it was an old love story. Kate had glanced at her curiously when she peeled the book open and began to read but Kate hadn't known her when all she did in her free time was read. She had a secret bookshelf full at her old home and for a fleeting moment, Haley felt her heart ache. She hadn't been in her house for _months_. All her books, clothes, stuffed animals; anything that could hold any sentimental value was gone and given to the biters. Maya hugged the book to her chest and shut her eyes to try and contain herself.

She must have made a noise of discomfort because when she opened her eyes both Troy and Kate were staring at her worriedly. Mason even glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Haley…are you okay?" Kate asked apprehensively. Haley felt a stab of guilt. Kate was always so hesitant around her now but she knew why. Whenever Kate opened her mouth, Haley always had to make her feel pathetic. She was doing exactly what Madison did to her and she had never fully realized it.

The more Haley thought about it, the worse she felt. Thalia was right. They weren't able to stay in the safety of the Green house forever; they were now out in the real world where monsters were _very_ real and they needed to watch their back twenty four seven. Haley just didn't want to compete for Troy's affections. At the end of the world, without her family, Haley just wanted someone to love and care about her. She didn't doubt that Kate, Maya and even Mason cared for her safety but she wanted someone to _care,_ she wanted someone to protect her and keep her safe. Troy had already saved her once….Haley just didn't want to be alone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haley dismissed easily. Smiling a bit hesitantly, Haley shifted so she could Kate's face. "Can we hear some radio?"

Haley pretended not to notice Troy's tired but warm smile. She didn't know if he was smiling because she was making an effort to get along with Kate or because Kate was going to sing. Haley could admit she wasn't terrible. Her voice was soft and predictably soothing. Haley leaned against the window and shut her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she was until her eyes were shut.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said; I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone; but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

0~0~0~0~0

Piper rubbed her tired eyes as she sat up in the backseat. Jason smiled at her from the other end of the truck and Piper quickly shifted to try and get her feet off his lap but Jason stopped her movements by grabbing her ankle.

"Hey it's okay." He assured her quickly. "You can rest some more. Alice is taking advantage of the chance."

Piper smiled to herself and sat up, ignoring Jason's protests. She wanted to hold her daughter. Jason shifted Alice from his lap into Piper's eager arms. Alice whimpered in her sleep as they did the transfer but once Piper had her settled into her lap, Alice was quiet once again. Piper caught Percy's eyes through the mirror and smiled back at him when his lips twitched at the sight of her and Alice. Jason slid across the seat and wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulders to pull her closer. His hand gently wrapped Alice's blanket tighter around her before settling on Piper's baby bump. The parents to be shared a gentle smile.

Their two week stay at the Green home really helped her pregnancy. Getting three meals a day (not including the snacks Thalia would sneak for her) and more than five hours of sleep per night did wonders. Piper actually looked pregnant now as her bump seemed to grow three times its size. She tried to keep track on how far along she might be but considering they thought this baby was conceived after the end of the world, there was no real way to determined when it might come. When they had first met Annabeth, Piper thought she was five, maybe six months along. She was showing but she could pass as chubby instead of pregnant but now that she was eating properly, sleeping more and hadn't been stressing about walkers for two weeks, she was doubting herself. She looked way bigger then someone in even their sixth month of pregnancy should; as a nurse she would know. At first she worried about twins but dismissed the idea when she realized neither Jason or herself had twins running in her family. Plus Piper would like to think the universe wasn't _that_ cruel; to bless her with twins at the end of the world would be impossible to handle.

So Piper reasoned that she must be further along than originally thought. She knew that they could have conceived before everything fell apart and just not known. Piper didn't know she was pregnant with Alice until she was three months along. The facts were slapping Piper in the face and a quick sense of utter terror filled her heart, making her jerk. Alice mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. Jason, however, felt her movement and peered down at her curiously. Piper bit her lip and kicked the back of Percy's seat to get his attention.

"What's the matter Piper?" He called back worriedly. Piper smiled at his concern but it faded quickly. Thalia turned around in her seat to stare at her, momentarily putting the map down.

"How many miles until we reach Acheron?"

Jason continued to stare at her curiously but Piper pretended not to notice. Thalia gave her an understanding look as her blue eyes flicked down to glance at Alice. She gestured to the map in her lap.

"Uh…We still have quite a few Pipes." Thalia told her sheepishly. "But if we follow the route we're on, we should reach Acheron in a day or two so don't worry."

"Okay…Well I just want to be surrounded by doctors sooner rather than later. I want Alice to have a bed to sleep in at night too."

"We all do Piper." Jason assured her. He kissed her head gently and Piper closed her eyes to try and soak in his warmth. They've been married for years and Piper couldn't be happier that he still gave her butterflies when he kissed her.

She smiled warmly at her husband before resting her head against his shoulder. She adjusted Alice on her lap and sighed. She was so thankful they were all still here. She worried about Annabeth's sanity sometimes. Piper couldn't imagine being separated from her family. Alice mumbled incoherent words into her shoulder and Piper smiled to herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw the sun's fading rays shining down on the window, causing the passing trees and bushes to have a yellow glow. Piper stared at the beautiful scene before her as she mentally vowed to do whatever it took to keep her family safe. She knew the dangers of a baby in the new world and she knew that with Alice's condition things would be harder but Piper and Jason are fighters and she knew both their children are too. Even if it took giving up her own life, Piper would make sure her two children would survive; they had too.

Jason glanced down at her once more.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, as if worried he was insulting her by asking. Piper smiled and nodded. She leaned up to kiss him softly, ignoring Thalia's playful gags in the front.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth as she began to pull away. Jason pulled her closer for one final kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He rubbed her swollen stomach affectionately and kissed Alice's head. Piper's eyes slowly slid shut as her heart thumped loudly in her ears. They just had to survive.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Nico watched as Annabeth drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. Her lips were closed in a thin line and she was trying her best not to look annoyed. He tried not to laugh at the sight but must have failed because she shot him a look before opening her door.

They had been driving for a few hours and had put quite a dent in their route to Acheron but the sun had set twenty minutes ago and they were all setting into an old motel lot for the night. Percy and Mason had used the bigger cars to form a gate of sorts in front of the motel so walkers couldn't stumble right up to their doors in the night and surprise them. There was still plenty of room for them to pull the cars out and get away if something drastic were to happen though. Nico climbed out of the truck after Annabeth and easily slid his sword out from behind his back. Annabeth already had her crossbow out and armed as the two approached the motel. Nico could hear Percy and Thalia get out of their own car behind them and snickered when he heard Percy hiss Annabeth's name in protest. Apparently the blonde was doing something she wasn't supposed too when she pushed open the main doors without Percy at her side.

Nico instantly gagged when the smell actually hit him. Decaying bodies were littered all over the lobby and Nico tried not to notice the remains of children behind the desks. It looked like they had tried to hide….

"Piper and the kids can't come in here and see this." Annabeth whispered over to him. Nico agreed with a silent nod and quietly went to check the closet for any dangers. He was worried with how quiet the place was. He opened the closet door with his sword ready and sighed in relief when no walkers were present. He was, however, unpleasantly surprised when a tower of metal buckets fell over and crashed over him. The loud sound echoed throughout the once silent room and made Annabeth jump in fright from the corner of his eye.

"Nico!" Annabeth hissed as she rushed over to help him up. At first he thought she was going to yell at him for making such a loud noise and no doubt drawing out any walkers around but once she pulled him to his feet, she began frantically looking over his body.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere?" Annabeth questioned him hurriedly, her grey eyes wide with panic. Nico grabbed her frantic hands and shook his head.

"Dude I'm fine." He grinned, amused at her antics. Annabeth blushed faintly and ripped her hands from his grasp and glared at him.

"Idiot." She mumbled with an eye roll. Nico continued to smile at her but froze when he heard a few papers rustle in the next room. Annabeth caught his eye and they both jumped when five walkers stumbled out of the room to their left. Nico lifted his sword and cursed as he took them in. All five were severely decayed meaning they were probably some of the first infected; they were also most likely the cause of all the dead bodies in the lobby. The biggest walker, that was once a man, was big enough to tower over the duo easily and Nico felt an unfamiliar sense of genuine fear creep up his spine.

Annabeth quickly lifted her crossbow to shoot the closest one through the eye before reloading. Realizing he was freezing up and putting them both in danger, Nico quickly slashed his sword through the biggest walker's head before sliding over to the right to do the same to another walker. He could hear Annabeth's crossbow fire another arrow and knew they only had one left. He smirked to himself; he and Annabeth really made the perfect walker fighting duo. They easily took out four in a matter of seconds. Nico was filled with confidence once again but it quickly disappeared when he turned to face the last walker.

When she was alive, she couldn't have been much older than himself. Her dark hair was matted and caked with blood but it was so familiar, Nico felt like someone had sucker punched him in the chest. He knew her milky white eyes were probably once a dark brown like his own.

 _It's not her._

Nico knew it wasn't. He knew exactly what happened to his sister; he had seen it happen right before his eyes. Nico _knew_ his sister was resting and buried somewhere special to the both of them but this girl- no this _walker-_ looked so much like her, Nico couldn't bring himself to lift his sword. He struggled to breathe as he watched it get closer; its hungry moans echoing in his ears.

Nico faintly heard Annabeth calling his name; her voice sounded so far away but he knew she was right next to him. He was mesmerized by the walker in front of him and he continued to stare at it until it's rotting face morphed into his sister's. Bianca was smiling and laughing at him as she reached her hand out for him to take. Nico's finger's twitched at his side, eager to lift up and intertwine with his sisters but before he could, an arrow flew past his head and slid through Bianca's eye, effectively ruining his delusion.

"No!" Nico cried out as the walker crumbled before him. Annabeth lowered her crossbow and approached him cautiously. Nico fell to his knees as he realized what almost happened. He could have been devoured if Annabeth hadn't stepped in. Nico's chest continued to ache with fear and utter sadness. He hadn't seen her smile at him in so long and while he knew his tired mind had played a trick on him, it looked _so real_ and Nico didn't want to stop pretending it wasn't. He wanted to see her smile at him again.

"I…I don't know who you thought it was or who you saw but I had to." Annabeth told him gently, sitting down next to him. She didn't touch him and Nico was grateful; he didn't know what he needed right now but having her next to him helped his throbbing heart.

"….Was it your sister? Did you think it was Bianca?" Annabeth asked, glancing over at him. Nico's strong shoulders trembled at the name and Annabeth nodded. During one of their long car rides, Nico had confessed everything to her. She knew how important Bianca was to him. She scooted closer and Nico slumped against her.

"I don't know if it's a good thing I remember her face so clearly." Nico whispered. Annabeth lifted a hand to stroke his hair soothingly. He had done the same for her the other night. "I don't want to forget her or what she looked like but…"

Nico paused as he felt his throat close up. Annabeth didn't prod him, knowing he would finish his sentence when he could. Nico scooted closer to her and thanked the gods he had found her. He knew he would never see Annabeth in a romantic light but she was the best friend he had ever had. She understood him in a way no one else did.

"But-" Nico sighed. "I never thought it would hurt so badly to see her smile again. I haven't seen it in so long…"

Annabeth continued to rub his hair but nodded against his head to let him know she understood; she always did. Neither jerked away from the other when they heard Percy and Thalia rush in.

"Looks like we're late to the party." Thalia mused dryly, her knife still ready in her hand. Nico lifted his head from Annabeth's shoulders and she let go of him so they could both stand.

"You both okay?" Percy asked as he approached both of them. He did a double take around the room and grimaced at the sight. Annabeth nodded next to him.

"We're fine." Annabeth brushed off his worry and placed her hands on her hips. "The kids and Piper can't come in here; I don't want them to see any of this."

"But the main floor is clear now and we can grab the keys for some of the first floor rooms." Nico chimed in. Percy glanced at him and shot him a grateful look; Nico ignored the butterflies in his stomach.

"Good." Thalia sighed. "We're going to need a good night's rest for tomorrow. Sleeping on the ground floor will make a quick escape easy too."

As Percy and Thalia walked over to the main desk to grab the keys, Nico grabbed Annabeth's arm to pull her back. She waited for him to speak. Nico rubbed the back of his head as he felt an embarrassed blush creep up on his cheeks.

"I know I froze up earlier and I know I could have put us both in danger-"

Annabeth cut him off by placing both hands on his shoulders. She smiled one of her rare smiles and Nico felt a comfortable warmth fill his heart as he stared at her. She smiled just like Bianca; dimples and all.

"Everyone has their moments." She assured him. "And while I don't want it happening often, I know what it's like to be apart from family. You can get distracted from grief. It's okay."

"Well…Thank you for…you know being there for me and snapping me out of it."

Annabeth squeezed his shoulders before letting her hands fall to her sides.

"You did the same for me. It's what partners do."

Nico grinned teasingly.

"Partners?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his cheeky tone but nodded.

"I figured you're going to follow me around anyway. You take too much joy from annoying me so I know you're going to be around for a while."

Nico nodded and threw his arm over her shoulders to lead her to the desk where Thalia and Percy were waiting with the keys. Annabeth tried to jerk his arm off but he kept a firm hold on her. He laughed when Percy stared at them with an unmistakable look in his eyes. Green didn't look good on him.

"You're right about _that_ partner!"

As they passed the walker corpses to head back outside to the others, Nico didn't look at the dark haired walker on the floor but instead held his head up high….and admired the way Percy's jeans hugged his back side.

" _Nico!"_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Alice Grace was smarter than people gave her credit for. Even at the young age of four, she knew how different the world viewed her. Despite her intelligence, the world hadn't gifted her with sound. She would never know what her mommy or daddy's voice sounded like; she would never hear her baby sibling's voice either. But she didn't let it bother her; her parents loved her and so did her Uncle Percy and Aunt Thalia despite the fact she couldn't hear.

When the mean monsters first showed up, they had been at a party for Uncle Percy. Alice had just taken a bite of her cake when her mommy had grabbed her. Alice had been scared by the sudden action because she hadn't been able to hear her mommy approach. Normally her mommy wouldn't grab her from behind like that but instead pick her up from the front so Alice could see her coming and not be afraid. Alice had gripped her mommy tightly as she was carried across the field. From her mommy's shoulder, Alice could see her family and some of Uncle Percy's friends running around in a panic. People were crying and the mean monsters were chasing them. Red stuff was splattered over Uncle Percy's mommy as she fell to the ground; those mean monsters were on top of her.

Alice couldn't hear her mommy's screams but because she was being held so tightly to her chest; she could feel the vibrations of them. Alice shut her eyes tightly and opened her mouth to scream herself. She didn't even know what her own voice sounded like. Alice could smell the icky monsters as they surrounded them and she knew her mommy was scared. What were they supposed to do? Where was daddy?

Alice doesn't remember a lot after that. She wasn't sure why she didn't remember; she was awake during it all wasn't she? She remembers meeting Nico and Annabeth! Annabeth had signed her name for Alice to read and Nico played with her. She remembers when they first went to the Green house. Kate and Maya had colored with her while Haley braided her hair and Troy had given her an extra can of corn because he knew she liked it.

Alice rubbed her eyes tiredly as she watched her mommy and daddy get the bed ready for bedtime. They were in another strange room but her daddy had told her they wouldn't be staying in the morning. They were going someplace safe; Annabeth was going to show them the way. Her baby brother or sister was going to be born there.

Alice liked the idea of being a big sister. She really was a big girl now! She _was_ four years old after all. Alice hadn't told her parents but sometimes she worried that the mean monsters were going to find them and take away the baby. Mommy was always rubbing her tummy when she looked out the window and Alice noticed she always looked worried. Did Mommy think the same thing Alice did? Alice was too afraid to ask. Daddy had promised her, he would protect all of them and Daddy was never wrong.

Alice gripped her giraffe Bo as she struggled to lift herself onto a couch near the window. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice could see her Daddy laughing at her so she puffed out her cheeks and gave one final tug upwards and grinned triumphantly when she was on the chair. When she looked outside, she frowned. The sky was already pretty dark but she could still see Annabeth, Nico and Percy talking outside. They all seemed to be arguing and Alice leaned a little closer to see if she could figure out why.

Alice knew just because she couldn't hear didn't mean she couldn't understand a situation. Body language spoke louder than words anyway. By the way Annabeth's hands were moving around frantically, Alice could tell she was mad. Uncle Percy was glaring at her and his mouth was set in a thin line when he wasn't talking. Nico looked like he was trying to step in between them; he was probably trying to get them to stop arguing.

Alice continued to watch them until they seemed to settle whatever they were fighting about. Nico threw his hands in the air in victory and gave the two a wave before disappearing into one of the other rooms. Alice gigged and lifted Bo so he could watch Uncle Percy and Annabeth too. They both seemed embarrassed as they stared at each other. Uncle Percy's face was really red while he reached up to rub the back of his neck. Annabeth tried to look everywhere but at him. Alice smiled a bit confused at the actions but turned to face her parents. Her Daddy was helping her Mommy into the bed so Alice eagerly climbed up next to her.

 ***Daddy?*** She signed with a smile once she was settled. Daddy sat on the bed next to her and smiled back.

 ***What's up pretty girl?***

Alice grinned at the name. Only Daddy called her that.

 ***How come when Uncle Percy is alone with Annabeth he gets all red? Does he have a fever?***

Alice waited for her Daddy's reply and tilted her head in confusion when her Daddy's burst into laughter. She couldn't hear what it sounded like but her Daddy looked so happy when he laughed. He hadn't done it in a while and Alice felt proud she had caused it.

 ***Oh baby, you are too cute. Stay this adorable forever okay?***

Alice felt her Mommy wrap an arm around her so she cuddled back into her; Bo was tightly gripped in her hand. She didn't understand why Daddy didn't answer her questions but chose to let it go because she had made him laugh and that was better than an answer. Alice yawned and rubbed her eyes again. Daddy smiled at her warmly and scooted over so he could cuddle her from the other side. Alice smiled contently as she settled down for bed in-between both her parents. She always felt so safe when they slept like this; Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let any mean monsters get her or the baby.

She felt both parents kiss her head before leaning above her head to kiss each other. Alice placed a gentle hand on her Mommy's tummy and smiled when she felt a little foot kick against it. She kissed the spot and cuddled into her Mommy's arms. She couldn't wait to be a big sister.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Percy sighed as he adjusted his coat tighter around his chest. He didn't know how Annabeth looked completely content in the chilly air. Her coat was thinner than his! After making sure everyone was settled in their rooms, they had begun arguing about who would get first watch. Nico had quickly come out to stop them. Sick of their arguing, he had solved the problem for them and put them on first watch together. He and Thalia would be out in a few hours to switch with them.

They had been sitting out on top of the motel roof for at least an hour now in complete silence. Percy wasn't sure if he was even supposed to say anything. His mind was drawing a blank on anything he actually could say. Annabeth was entirely oblivious to his internal struggle and sat beside him quietly. She would occasionally take one of her arrows, run her finger down its length and poke the end to determine its sharpness. She would repeat this process a few times before putting the arrow back down only to repeat herself a few minutes later.

Percy felt different around her now. He had respected her but found her utterly annoying before they found the Green house. When she had gotten shot, he felt true panic fill his body. He couldn't think about what would happen if she had died from blood loss. Percy didn't think he would have been able to put her down when she came back.

Percy's fingers drummed over his sketchbook. He couldn't draw without the flashlight but he didn't want to waste the battery. When Annabeth had been unconscious on the bed, Percy had drawn a few sketches of her. He had felt like he was seeing her in a new light. Annabeth just looked different to him now.

" _I'm right here okay?"_

"… _I know. I can feel you."_

Her whispered words had struck something in him. She trusted him to help keep everyone, including herself, safe. She felt safe with him. Percy's chest felt warm at the thought.

"It's uh…it's pretty cold out." Percy croaked weakly. He sounded like an idiot! He had to resist the urge to slap himself. When he glanced over at Annabeth, he chuckled nervously. Annabeth gave him a weird look but nodded and shrugged.

"I guess." She agreed halfheartedly. She picked up another arrow. Percy mentally groaned. He hadn't felt this awkward since he was in art class with Rachel. He never knew how to talk to her; any coherent thought disappeared at the mere sight of her. She was his first love and she would never get the chance to know it. Percy frowned and sighed as he glanced out in the dark parking lot.

He hadn't thought about Rachel in a long time. He had blocked her from his mind in fear that the grief over losing her and his mother would be too much. Percy had to be strong for the family he had that was still alive. Unable to resist, Percy flicked on the flashlight and flipped through the first couple of pages in his sketchbooks. Rachel covered every page. He hadn't realized Annabeth was looking too until she spoke; her voice made him jump.

"She's beautiful."

Percy looked over at her and Annabeth gestured down to the current page. Rachel's black and white smiling face looked back at him. Percy's chest ached at the sight.

"Old girlfriend?" Annabeth questioned lightly. She turned to face ahead; her eyes face up at the stars. Percy continued to stare at the drawing.

"I wish." He sighed. "She was my best friend. I had the biggest crush on her all throughout high school. She showed me how to be an artist."

Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"She did a good job." Percy looked over at her surprisingly. Annabeth rolled her eyes but shrugged. "Don't look so surprised. I've seen some of your work…It's not bad."

Percy chuckled at her compliment but nodded. Annabeth stared at him for a few seconds and Percy could tell she wanted to ask another question. He had a feeling he knew what it was. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"The last time I saw her, we were at this big party for my birthday in the park. Walkers had showed up out of nowhere from the trees and attacked everyone. I lost my mom." Annabeth frowned and scooted an inch closer to him. "Rachel had dashed towards the trees where the walkers had come from. I'd like to believe she's alive but she was unharmed, running into a forest no doubt littered with walkers."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. Rachel was most likely dead. Percy prayed she wasn't still walking around despite that fact.

"I'm really sorry." Annabeth whispered. Her breath puffed out in front of her Percy took a deep breath; his eyes were beginning to sting.

"She saved me." Percy mumbled. Annabeth tore her gaze away from the sky to look over at him again. Percy couldn't bring himself to stare back at her. A single tear slid down his cheek and splashed onto his sketchbook. "I was nothing in high school. I had no purpose and I didn't think I could go anywhere in life. Piper and Rachel found me and showed me what it felt like to matter to somebody. Rachel showed me art and helped show me everything I could be. She made me feel like I mattered."

Annabeth stayed silent. Percy shook his head almost angrily as his head whipped to face her. She stared back at him unwaveringly.

"You know what it's like to feel like a nobody in the world? To watch people pass you by without a second glance and not be valued? Before all this started she was the only one who cared about me...And now she's gone."

Annabeth finally responded to him and his little speech. She scoffed. Percy blinked at her in disbelief. He pours his heart out to her, tells her something he never even told his cousins and she _scoffs_ at him? Annabeth sighed and turned her body to face him. She looked like she was struggling to say what she wanted to. Finally she offered him a simple smile and Percy's tense shoulders relaxed at the sight. Her fingers inched closer to his. She spoke softly.

"You may have been a nobody in the old world but now? Now…You're somebody Percy. You're a protector. You're family relies on you to help keep them alive…and you've done a great job so far. _You're_ alive. The walkers and most of the U.S population aren't. You're _here,_ breathing with a strong, beating heart...They aren't."

She paused to shrug and seemingly unable to hold his gaze any longer, she turned her head back to the sky.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend… but she isn't the only one who cares about you anymore."

Percy's head snapped over to look at her. Annabeth uncharacteristically ducked her head in embarrassment and let her long, blonde curls cover her face from his view. Percy found himself praying her cheeks were as red as his. He knew she could have simply meant he was important to their little group but he chose to believe she meant more; he wanted to believe Annabeth meant _she_ cared about him the way Rachel did.

Unable to think of anything to say, Percy let his actions speak for him. He scooted over to her side. Her left shoulder and forearm were pressed against his right. His hand was inching closer to hers but his nerves got the better of him and he quickly dropped his hand beside hers instead of grabbing it. He wanted to so badly. Annabeth seemed to take pity on him and eased her hand closer to his. Instead of grabbing his hand like he expected, Annabeth's pinky settled over his own and gently wrapped itself around it. She hadn't held his hand…She had interlocked their pinkies.

Percy had never felt closer to her then he did in that moment.

The stars shined down on them happily and Percy swore, a few of them shined just a little brighter the moment Annabeth's pinky interlocked with his own. Biting his lip, Percy turned off his flashlight and shut his sketchbook. Rachel's smiling face disappeared from sight and Percy sighed as he glanced up to the sky. He wondered if Annabeth was staring at the same star he was.

He pretended not to notice the look she gave him when his pinky gently squeezed hers.

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

 **I made myself laugh when I realized I ran out of lyrics. I repeated the chorus.**

 **So yes, several POV switches. Remember I'm mostly going to write the next upcoming chapters in Annabeth's POV or maybe Nico's or Percy's**

 **I'm going on a program diet to try and lose some weight for my upcoming senior year. Things mentioned in the above Author's note have me feeling pretty bad about myself. I dyed my already dark brown hair a midnight black and I'm hoping to lose about twenty pounds (I'll be at my perfect body weight if I do) so I don't feel this way anymore. I'm ready to go into my senior year feeling like a new me.**

 **Thank you to all who have stuck by me and supported my stories. You guys are really something special.**

 _Question Time:_

 _1) What did you guys think of all the POVs?_

 _2) Which one was your favorite? Why?_

 _3) Our group is finally heading to Acheron. You guys excited? :3_

 **Seriously you guys thank you for being patient. you are all amazing.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories and review! The Music In Me will be (finally) updated in the next couple of days**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I know its been a few weeks but I'm hoping the next upcoming chapters will make up for it. If you read my author's notes then you know I was going through some stuff and trying to better myself. I spent last weekend away with my parents looking at colleges and it seems (if I can get in) that I'll be moving away from home at 18 with my doggo at my side to attend college. I've been rushing to try and get some money in my account so I'm not completely broke when I go. I've also been working on myself. I've been dieting (I'll admit not super heavily but enough) and running a lot more and I'm proud to say I've lost ten pounds so yay.**

 **I'm actually getting into writing again and I hope you guys will be ready for me. This story should be picking up soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Annabeth took another breath as she tried to calm down. She was beginning to think she was having a small panic attack and that was the last thing anyone needed. As they grew closer to Acheron, she grew incredibly restless. The world was always full of uncertainties and multiple possibilities. You could prepare a hundred different ways to handle a situation that could go wrong and something would happen that would completely ruin your plans; you couldn't go in prepared. Annabeth felt like walking into Acheron was one of those situations. She was running a thousand different scenarios in her head but she couldn't agree on how to act. She needed to form at least a basic plan; maybe she won't need specifics. This was a smart group. Annabeth was sure that if she gave them a direction to go and something went wrong, they could figure out how to handle themselves safety. Percy wouldn't let anything happen to them anyway.

"So does any of this look familiar?" Nico asked curiously, his eyes scanning the passing forest trees. Annabeth glanced ahead to the cars she was tailing before finally looked around. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even notice they were less than a day's travel from Acheron. They were closing in. Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw a faded green house. It was run down and old but it had served as a safe haven for a night when she and her family had camped there. It was a few hours before they found Acheron.

Annabeth nodded numbly and pressed a little harder on the gas. Percy's truck was the one leading them because Thalia still had her map and Mason was trailing quite closely behind them. Annabeth knew she needed to be up front; she knew how to get there from here. Glancing around and confirming no walkers were lurking, Annabeth slid into the other lane and rushed past Mason to drive alongside Jason. Noticing her instantly, Jason rolled down his window and glanced at them expectantly. Nico scooted back in his seat so Annabeth could actually look Jason in the eye.

"I can take the lead from here." Annabeth called out. "We're going to need to stop in a few miles anyway…make a game plan."

Jason glanced away for a second to talk with Percy but turned back and nodded. He slowed down so Annabeth could get in front. Once she was leading their train of three, she let out a long sigh. Nico stared at her for a minute and Annabeth felt her jaw clench. Nico noticed but didn't seem to care.

" _What?"_ Annabeth snapped irritably. Nico, unfazed by her tone, reached over to place his hand over one of hers. Annabeth let her right hand fall from the wheel so Nico could get a better hold. His fingers were cool against her own.

"You know Percy promised he wouldn't let anything happen to you." Nico reminded her softly. "I won't either. You're going to be fine Annabeth."

"I don't want anyone to worry about protecting me."

"Sorry but we're partners now. I'm always going to protect you."

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded slowly. A thought occurred to her, something she hadn't wanted to think about before. With Acheron so close, she would need to ask, just so she knew what to prepare herself for. Annabeth mumbled Nico's name gently to get his attention; the mere tone of her voice, gave her his full attention.

"We all know that I might not be welcome in Acheron." Nico opened his mouth to argue but Annabeth continued to talk, cutting him off. "It's true Nico and you know it. There's a good chance that I'll have to grab my family and be on my way within a day. I know the people behind us are going to stay because it's safe for them there. Piper and Jason's baby deserves to be born around doctors and Alice needs to be safe inside walls. But…"

"But?" Nico encouraged.

"But…you've never said what you wanna do."

When Nico didn't say anything, Annabeth felt her heart leap in anxiety and she quickly shook her head.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything and I'm by no means asking you to come with me if you don't want to. I guess I'm just asking how long are we going to be partners?"

A beat passed as Annabeth held her breath.

Another beat.

Annabeth saw Nico twitch out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, Nico howled with laughter, startling Annabeth so badly, the car jerked to the left. Once they were back on the road, Annabeth glared over at the dark haired boy. He was still laughing, even going as far to clutch his stomach and hunch over. Annabeth felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and she quickly reached over to smack him in the back of the head.

"What's so funny!?" She demanded. Nico continued to laugh but straightened to wipe his eyes.

"You!" He cheered. "You're hilarious! You really think I'm going to let you leave Acheron without me? Annabeth if you go; I'm following right behind you."

Annabeth would have thought the comment sweet if it wasn't for the fact that Nico was still desperately trying to hold in his snickers. Annabeth scoffed and hurried to cool her red face. Her heart felt more at ease, knowing she would at least have Nico by her side, but when she glanced into her rearview mirror and saw Percy and Jason bickering in the front seat, she frowned. Annabeth was never a greedy person but for the first time in her life, she didn't want to settle; she wanted all of it. Her family _and_ the new group she found herself in. She took a breath and tried to brace herself. She knew just how painful goodbyes are.

0~0~0~0~0

"Okay Chase, tell us the deal." Thalia said, leaning back against the truck. They had found a small farm house on the side of the road and Annabeth had insisted on having a meeting before walking to Acheron. It was only a few miles down the road; no more than an hour by car.

The sun was just beginning to set and Annabeth bit her lip. Maybe Luke would already be locked away in his office when they arrived. She could give them all one good night of sleep before getting the information she needed and leaving. Her chest began to ache again.

Everyone was staring at her expectantly and Annabeth flushed lightly when she realized she was getting choked up. Cold fingers reached down to intertwined with her own and Annabeth didn't even need to look to know Nico was the one giving his support.

"Acheron is right down the road." She announced. Everyone seemed pleased; relieved sighs echoed around the yard and Annabeth swallowed the heavy lump in her throat.

"I wanted to have a plan." Annabeth told them all nervously. "Acheron _is_ safe. The walls are high and sturdy and there's more than enough supplies there. Everyone will be able to survive happily."

Annabeth glanced at Piper's large stomach meaningfully, something that didn't go unnoticed by narrowed green eyes. Haley gave Annabeth a strange look; she didn't seem to understand.

"If it's such a safe place, why are we wasting time standing here?" She asked curiously. Annabeth's eyes barely skimmed over her but her question was the right one to ask.

"Luke and I….have a past-"

"Like an ex-lover kind of past?" Thalia asked with raised eyebrows. Annabeth tried not to feel offended at Thalia's overly surprised expression. She thought Percy had filled them all in. After a quick glance over to him, she was surprised to see Percy glaring openingly at his cousin.

"Sort of." Annabeth answered uneasily. "The point is, while the rest of you will be welcome with opened arms, I will most likely have to leave in the morning. Hopefully with my family in tow."

"And if Luke makes Annabeth leave, I'll be going with her." Nico cut in; his hand still wrapped around hers tightly. Annabeth squeezed it thankfully.

Everyone fell quiet for a few seconds and Annabeth shut her eyes so she would see their expressions. It was a mixture of confusion and sadness. She never thought she would want to stay in Acheron so badly.

"What if Luke lets you stay?" Kate asked hopefully. Annabeth smiled lightly at her but chose not to answer. Percy cleared his throat and Annabeth felt something in her chest warm when his eyes locked with hers. His lips lifted slightly but his gaze never wavered from hers.

"What's going to happen when we get there? What do we need to expect?"

Annabeth bit her lip again. He always knew the questions to ask; it was almost like he could read her mind because this is why she demanded a meeting. Acheron was unsettling at first and she didn't want them going in unprepared. She wanted them to know what they needed to do to stay when she was gone.

"We all need to act a certain way at first to make sure nothing happens." Annabeth started, looking around seriously. She made sure she looked everyone in the eye so they knew how serious she is. "This is what we need to do…"

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth knew her leg was bouncing in place. Nico noticed too but chose not to say anything about it. She had prepped them, they had agreed to follow her lead, and they weren't walking into a trap. Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling of intense unease. She held her breath as she saw the first sign. Quickly stopping the car, she waited for Jason, Piper and Nico to meet her in front of all the cars. Percy was glaring from his seat in the truck but he understood why he needed to hang back with the others. Annabeth had spelled everything out for them.

Jason was cradling Alice tightly in his arms while Piper stood closely by his side, her hands protectively on her stomach. Nico was by Annabeth's side in an instant and she found the strength to breath properly. She hadn't wanted to bring Piper and Alice right up to the gate but she was hoping whoever was on guard wouldn't see them as a threat with a pregnant woman and small child at their side. As they got closer, Annabeth could see the wall up ahead and the guards at their posts. She took one last glance at Percy before walking forward and towards the large safe haven.

She noticed the guards' weapons before she saw the large sign. When she read the words, she scoffed under her breath.

"Who out there?" A guard shouted down to them, his gun was pointed right at her and she resisted the urge to reach for her crossbow. This guy was asking for a bolt to the head; he was pointing a gun at a pregnant woman and small child! After staring for a few seconds, Annabeth groaned in realization. She knew this idiot guard. He was one of Luke's loyal followers.

"Put the guns away Michael!" She growled. "I've brought others and as you can _clearly see,_ we have a pregnant woman and her young child. There's no need for weapons."

"Holy shit! Annabeth?" Michael cried in disbelief. "Luke told everyone you had been lost to the walkers!"

"Well he was wrong. I'm still here." Annabeth shouted back up to him with smug satisfaction. Once she realized Michael was still just staring numbly at her, she rolled her eyes and bit back her irritation. "Are you going to let us in?"

Michael lowered his gun but eyed her suspiciously. He could see the cars down the road. Annabeth tensed.

"How many did you bring?"

"Twelve. My friend Piper here should be having her baby soon."

Michael glanced behind him but nodded slowly and called down for someone to open the gate. As it slid open, Annabeth could hear the others approaching. She felt Percy flank her other side and she almost laughed at the fact that Nico and Percy were sandwiching her in-between them.

The gate was now completely open and Annabeth heard everyone suck in a breath as they took in everything. Her mouth fell into a flat line as they walked forward. Everyone was watching them and she could already tell most of the people inside recognized her. Whispers rang through the air but she couldn't hear them over the sound of her heart beating in her ears. Annabeth shot a fleeting glance at the large sign above them and felt a chill shoot down her spine.

 **Acheron!**

 **Welcome To Paradise**

* * *

 **HA**

 **I know I'm terrible because what a frickening cliff hanger but I promise to update soonish.**

 **Now I know I didn't respond to reviews and its sad to say that I really can't. My laptop is always crashing and breaking down so by the time I get a nice response all typed up, it freezes and deletes everything I write when it fixes itself. Its annoying but I appreciate all who review.**

 **You are all welcome to PM me with questions or anything you want to say. I can respond to those on my phone.**

 _Question Time:_

 _1) Ha cliff hanger...you guys okay?_

 _2) What do you think is in store for our group?_

 _3) Anything specific you might want to see?_

 **Now I have another important question for you guys. I know some of you watch anime and I've been getting into it for about 6 months now but right now I'm really into Fairy Tail and I was wondering if any of you guys were too. I've been thinking about writing a Fairy Tail fanfic and was wondering what you guys all thought?**

 **It was originally going to be a Percy Jackson one (as usual) but I was thinking about doing something different. It would center around the universe of my one shot "The Elements" You know teenagers with magic abilities in a school, protecting a town. Sounds more Fairy Tail then Percy Jackson but what do you guys think? I'm putting a new poll up to decide.**

 _ **Big thanks to** NeverBetAgainstGirls, SapphireTrafficker, Bolle Accidentali, MAL-DaughterofChaos, rhig22, Charmfeather, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Awesome, taylorgem, myfanfics1332, Gfghbfr, stormrunner74, Hispanicin, twinsarekeepers, Guest and piggysthree23 **for reviewing.**_

 _ **Be sure to vote on the poll, review and check out my other stories! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys so here's our next update. I'm sure a lot of you are excited! I totally am. Due to the fact that I've been so so busy lately, this chapter isn't that long and really only skims the surface. I promise to give you an epic update soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Children ran past them happily, a dog barking as it followed behind them. Couples walked together hand in hand, smiling as if the world was perfect. Light music was being play through a small radio in the center of town and people were dancing merrily. The image was picture perfect.

Annabeth winced. As soon as they had walked into town, everything seemed to freeze. She swore she even heard a record halt like in the movies. Standing tall and keeping her head held up high, Annabeth made a point to be at the head of her group. Everyone around them began to whisper and point and Annabeth it was sure it was because of their appearance. All those long days on the road did nothing for their cleanliness and she was sure they looked awful; probably smelled even worse.

"Annabeth?"

Everyone turned to the voice and Annabeth almost smiled when she saw him push through the crowd. Leo Valdez, rushed towards her in excitement. His tool belt clanked against his hip and his brown curls bounced against his head while Annabeth braced for impact. As soon as he was close enough, he launched himself at her and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Where have you been Beautiful? Everyone thought you were dead!"

Annabeth gave him a firm squeeze before gently pushing him away. She was happy to see him, Leo had been one of the only guards to listen to her about Luke, but right now she needed some distance. Nico and Percy both glared.

"Who's this bitch?" Nico asked as his dark eyes shamelessly roamed over Leo's form. Annabeth rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on Nico's shoulder.

"Guys this is Leo Valdez. Leo you can make your introductions later. Have you seen my family? Or Luke?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably and Annabeth felt a chill go down her spine.

"Your family was transferred to the second base about two weeks ago. Random families were chosen to go and make it safe. Luke's been locked in his office all day. We lost two more yesterday."

"Two?" Annabeth questioned. "How?"

"…Walker pit outside." Leo answered quietly. The air around them grew heavy. Annabeth had explained to Nico and Percy what she had seen and Leo knew firsthand the gruesome punishment Luke felt he had the power to serve. Annabeth nodded and a voice raged in her head.

 _How could there not have been a rebellion when I was gone? Everyone knows what's going on around here and do nothing!_

A few more guards walked up to them almost threatening and Annabeth's eyes hardened. Her fist twitched; it wanted to punch someone. She glanced behind her and noticed Piper and Jason cradling Alice protectively and tried to calm down. They were here for them.

"Leo I'd like you to meet the Grace family." Annabeth introduced quickly, her eyes still on the guards. "This is Jason, Piper and their daughter Alice."

Leo shook their hands and gestured to Piper's swollen stomach.

"I see you have another one on the way. My lady and I have been talking about making one of those!"

Piper smiled sweetly and rested a hand over the bump. Mason took a step forward to shake Leo's hand and introduced his family. The guards had reached them when Leo had just finished shaking Troy's hand.

"Annabeth Chase." The biggest one called. "Luke has requested to see you in his office immediately."

" _Fuck that!"_ Percy shouted irritably as he moved a little closer to Annabeth. His fingers skimmed hers and Annabeth held back a pleasant shiver. "Annabeth doesn't go anywhere without me."

"Or me." Nico chimed in with a mildly annoyed look. "She and I are partners."

"Luke told us to bring Annabeth to his office and that's what we're going to do."

"No." Annabeth refused. She leaned in closer with a small smirk. "Look around you General. We're surrounded by the town, you cause a scene and a panic will break out. We don't want that do we? You tell Luke that if he wants to see me, he can come to me and my friends here."

The guard glared but nodded to his men and they quickly disappeared into the main building. Annabeth let out a shaky breath and smiled when Percy intertwined his hand with hers.

"You okay?"

"Not sure. I'm about to see Luke and I have no idea where my family is. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"We're here okay Annabeth? No matter what happens we'll be right by your side."

Annabeth silently thanked him with a small smile and squeezed his hand. Leo began to lead Piper and Jason to the doctor's office, shooting a worried look behind him. Annabeth waved lightly and turned to Mason and Troy.

"Things might get a little intense here. You want me to point you to the housing so you can get yourself some rooms and not get caught in the crossfire?"

Mason seemed to study her as he thought the offer over. Ultimately he shared a look with Troy and shook his head.

"We should meet whose running this place. He's supposed to be keeping us safe; let's see if he can do a good job."

Annabeth nodded and squeezed Percy's hand once more to give herself some comfort. Percy smiled at her and she felt a little stronger. Nico placed a hand on her shoulder just as the door opened. She noticed the bright blonde hair immediately and felt something get caught in her throat.

' _Annabeth just shush! You want your family to stay here don't you? Just let me get my release and you can stay another three days'_

' _Annabeth if you want your little brothers to have food tonight, you better get on your knees'_

' _Annabeth your father didn't have his door locked at ten last night. What are you going to do for me to ensure I won't put him out on walker pit patrol?'_

Annabeth felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she felt disgusted shivers run down her spine. She felt disgusted with herself as Luke's pure blue eyes met hers. She quickly rid herself of any tears or signs of weakness and gripped Percy's hand a little tighter as she stood up straighter. Luke grinned at her pleasantly but his gaze rested on her interlocked fingers.

"Annabeth." He purred. "You're back. I've missed you."

"Where's my family?" Annabeth snapped.

Luke simply grinned wider.

0~0~0~0~0

Leo smiled at them one last time before he shut the door and Piper took a calming breath as the doctor began to set up equipment. Apparently Luke only allowed the machines to run during certain hours to prevent them from wasting gas but their doctor Will had assured them that they were a special case and simply couldn't wait until three the next day.

"So Doctor Solace….How long have you worked for Luke?" Jason asked curiously. Alice was balanced in his lap and happily placing with her giraffe.

"Please call me Will." Will told them kindly. "And I suppose since the beginning. Luke saved my life and I helped close off the town to the monsters outside."

"Was it bad for you too?" Piper asked quietly. Will paused with a forlorn expression on his face before shaking his head and smiling lightly.

"I guess I've had it as hard as everyone else. I'm safe now and that's what matters. Now this is all ready. Can you pull up your shirt for me Mrs. Grace?"

As Piper did so she glanced at all the machines. They were obviously taken from a hospital. She had worked with all of these. Will prepared the jelly he was about to rub on her belly.

"I was a nurse before everything went down." Piper informed him. She gasped as the cold jelly was smeared on her skin. "Jason insisted I skip work when things got bad…I was ready to punch him! It was my job to help cure those who are sick and the hospital needed everyone they could get. I was five minutes away from the hospital when I noticed all the people on the street….Everyone was attacking everyone else. Walkers had gotten out and the world was slowly falling apart. I rushed back home and Jason and I packed up everything and took Alice with us to meet with Percy and Thalia."

"If you're offering your assistance I would love that Mrs. Grace." Will smiled once more. "Things can get dull around here when you're by yourself. I look forward to working with you. May I call you Piper?"

"Of course!"

"Well then Piper, I'd like you to see your baby."

Both Jason and Piper gasped when a blurred vision of beauty appeared on the screen. The baby looked bigger then Piper imagined and the sound of its heartbeat brought tears to her eyes. When she leaned over to kiss Alice's head, she noticed she wasn't the only one who was choked up. Jason smiled at her and mouthed _thank you._ Piper returned the gesture.

"It's a little hard to tell from your size but you look about eight months along."

That brought them crashing back to reality.

"Wait what?" Jason cried.

"Eight months!?" Piper shouted in disbelief. "Are you _sure?_ I thought we were only five or six months along."

"No Piper I assure you, you're about four weeks from delivery. This baby is looking pretty healthy considering our circumstances. I'm going to make sure you get enough food because you're underweight. Any nutrients you were getting was going directly to the baby and we need to make sure Momma is gonna be okay too."

"Eight months…." Piper mused. "That means we conceived before the walkers appeared."

Will nodded and looked over to Jason with an amused smirk. He had crashed to the floor and Alice was giggling happily as she poked her Daddy's face with a chubby finger.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Will asked pleasantly. Piper glanced over to Jason and chuckled when she noticed how out of it he was. She nodded timidly and looked expectantly to the screen. Will grinned and pointed towards the bottom left of the screen.

As he told her what her next child would be, Piper felt happy tears slid down her cheeks. Jason must have heard from the floor because he shot up like a rocket and started to kiss her happily. Will had picked up Alice and explained to her as well. The little girl squealed and threw herself at her parents to celebrate.

Too distracted with the good news, no one inside the doctor's office was aware of the small war occurring right outside the door.

* * *

 **Aren't I a stinker?**

 **Not telling you guys the sex!? How could I!?**

 **Haha well it's going to be a surprise for everyone but the Grace's for a while.**

 **I know Luke and Annabeth reuniting wasn't as dramatic as it could have been but wait until those two rascals are alone. Things are going to heat up really soon guys I promise.**

 _1) What do you think Piper and Jason are having based on their reactions?_

 _2) Does Luke know something about Annabeth's parents that no one else does?_

 _3) What do you think is going to happen now that the gang is in Acheron?_

 **I also have some big news guys. So I was wanting to kind of break away from the Percy Jackson Fandom for a bit to see if I could write something else and I picked Fairy Tail. I started watching the anime about 6 months ago and I started reading the manga about a month ago. I've only read like the last 20 chapters that have been updated and thanks to the internet spoliers, I pretty much know what's going on. When I have the time, I WILL go back and read through everything though.**

 **Anyway.**

 **I've written two new and different stories for Fairy Tail. _When The Dust Settles_ and _Bullet Wound._ Be sure to check out both of them! **

**Thanks to _NeverBetAgainstGirls, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, MAL-DaughterofChaos, AlphaX14, SapphireTrafficker, AnnaUnicorn, Jedi1, piggysthree23, rhif122, Myfanfics1332, Guest, stormrunner74, Guest, AmarilloSkys, daughterofposeidon9, twinsarekeepers, PunksNotDeadYouAre_ for reviewing! **

_**WE'VE REACHED PAST 300 REVIEWS! Thanks so much guys!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I know its been a little while since I've updated but Senior year is seriously kicking my butt. I'm gonna try and be better with updates and since I'm now more into the serious stuff of the story I see quickish updates. When I first thought of this story, it was the upcoming chapters that I thought of first. It's been a crazy ride getting here hasn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Annabeth felt like hitting something –or really someone- as she paced in the dusty hotel room. Luke had ignored her and had guards escort them all to their new rooms. She hadn't been surprised to find out Luke hadn't assigned her one; the bastard still expected her to share his bed every night. She threw her stuff into Percy's room right in front of him hoping to piss him off. When his ever present smile faltered in favor of a dirty glare, she knew she thoroughly upset him. She momentarily grinned in triumph before remembering their situation once more. Her frown quickly returned.

Percy and Nico watched her pace from her bed and both men shared a look before standing up and cornering her.

"Annabeth seriously, calm down." Percy told her firmly. "Luke told us all to settle in before meeting him and everyone else in the center of town. We have time to think things over and make a plan."

"Yeah! He doesn't seem so scary anyway." Nico agreed easily. He paused for a moment before shrugging. "Although he _did_ look pretty terrifying when you made it clear you weren't gonna bone him anymore."

" _Nico!"_

Annabeth and Percy both shared a look when they realized they had both shouted the boy's name at the same time. Annabeth almost smiled when she saw Percy's mouth curl in distaste. Nico smirked to himself and Annabeth quickly kicked him in the shin. He cursed under his breath but otherwise stayed quiet so Annabeth quickly turned to give Percy her full attention.

"You don't know what he's like okay? I get you want to be reasonable and try and figure things out first but Luke _doesn't make sense._ He seems to do things without reason! I could never figure him out when I was here; why do you think I wanted to get my family out of here so badly?"

"So you would stop being blackmailed into bed?" Nico supplied lightly. Annabeth heard Percy growl lowly as they both turned to glare at the black haired boy. Nico paled and quickly held up his hands in defense. "Sorry shutting up now."

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her temples. Percy stared at her sympathetically and gently took her hand in his. Annabeth squeezed it gratefully.

"He never answered me." She mumbled sadly. Percy gently pulled her into a hug that made her tense. He held her softly until her shoulders relaxed and she melted into his embrace. She needed him to be here with her; the adrenaline of getting to Acheron was wearing off and now that she was actually here, she didn't know what to do. Her family wasn't here and Luke wasn't talking.

"We'll figure something out." Percy assured her quietly. He hugged her a little tighter before pulling away far enough to see her face. "Despite our first impressions of each other, I think we work pretty well together don't you?"

Annabeth felt her lips curve upwards slightly before she playfully pushed Percy away from her to avoid answering. There was something in the look in his eye that made her legs feel a little weak. She squared her shoulders and reached down to grab her crossbow. Annabeth felt both Percy and Nico's eyes on her as she walked over to the window and peered down below. When she saw the large crowd, she sighed and turned to face the two men.

"Looks like our welcome party is ready."

"You wanna take your crossbow down there?" Percy questioned lightly. "You might scare people."

Annabeth gave him a dry look before looking over at Nico then back to Percy. She watched as Percy turned to look over at her partner and almost laughed at the look on his face. Nico's appearance was scary by nature (something that didn't match his personality at all) and when he flung the blade around his shoulders and to his back, he looked much more intimidating. When he caught them both staring, he jokingly struck a pose. Percy looked back at her with a small smile.

"Point taken."

A loud pounding on the door made them all tense and grip their weapons tightly. Suddenly the door was being flung open and Thalia was striding into the room as if she owned the place. When she noticed everyone had their hands on their weapons, she took a small step back and held up her hands.

"Damn you guys! I knocked!" Thalia defended lightly. She pointed behind her. "Some thug just showed up at my door and said we were supposed to meet everyone down in the town square. I'm just picking you up."

Annabeth nodded and offered her a small smile before she easily brushed pasted her. She could hear her three friends fall into step behind her and she prayed the others couldn't hear how loudly her heart was pounding in her chest.

0~0~0~0~0

When Annabeth walked out of the apartment building and towards the center of town, she froze. Painful memories overtook her and her chest began to feel tight. Her breathing was shallow and she barely registered Percy and Thalia bumping into her from behind. Nico quietly walked to her side and took her hand.

"You're not alone." He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She attempted to take a few calming breaths. Luke would notice instantly if she was feeling anything other than confident. Nico quickly gave her hand a loving squeeze before letting go. Seconds later, Annabeth felt warm fingers intertwine with her other hand. She didn't even need to look to see whose hand it was. Percy leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm right here okay? I'm here with you."

The familiar warmth spread through her body and Annabeth gasped lightly. At the time Annabeth simply thought she was hallucinating the feeling –something that wouldn't be unusual seeing as she was _shot with a fricken arrow-_ but here it was once more. Annabeth turned to see Percy smiling at her lightly. She felt her anxiety melt away and she hesitantly gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know." She replied easily. "I can feel you."

Percy's grin widened and he leaned a little closer. Before he could say anything else, Annabeth heard Nico and Thalia snicker behind them. The mood effectively ruined, Annabeth released Percy's hand in mild embarrassment. She marched ahead towards the crowd to avoid any more awkwardness. Nico nudged her side teasingly but she refused to look at him.

"You two are so _cute."_

" _Stop."_

Despite her frightening tone, Nico saw right through her and noticed her pink cheeks. He poked one but wisely chose to stay quiet. They approached the crowd and Annabeth let out a long breath before pushing through it. Piper, Alice and Jason quickly joined up with them when their eyes met across the road. Luke was standing right in the middle of the large crowd of people and Annabeth felt her skin crawl when he smiled at her brightly. He threw his hands out in celebration.

"Annabeth Chase!" He cheered. "You've beaten the odds and returned to us! I'm so happy to see you again."

Annabeth could hear the woman in the crowd cooing as Luke looked at her in awe. She bit her tongue to avoid shouting at him. She knew the game he was playing and any wrong move would instantly make her the loser. He's the king around here and for right now, she had to play by his rules. Annabeth knew the others wouldn't like it but she needed to draw Luke away from a crowd; get him away from his followers. If she had him in _her_ playing field, she could get some answers about her family.

Annabeth resisted the urge to vomit before placing a smile on her face.

"Luke." She cooed. "I'm so happy to be back in Acheron."

Annabeth could hear her group's disbelief behind her. She hoped they could read through her; she hoped they understood.

"I've brought a few friends with me." Annabeth announced loud enough for everyone to hear. She let them all introduce themselves. While they did so, her eyes never left Luke's. She could feel him trying to size her up; try to see how different she had become during her month long journey on the road back here. Annabeth mentally smirked; the asshole was in for _quite_ the surprise.

"Any friend of yours is welcomed Annabeth." Luke said. "I sincerely hope you all come to think of Acheron as your home. Please, enjoy the party we've prepared for you."

With a wave of his hand, music began to play through small speakers and everyone let out a cheer. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She never saw the point in using their generators and batteries to power stereos for music. It was too loud anyway; the walkers outside the gates always got riled up when they played music. Luke called it a sense of normalcy; Annabeth called it a waste.

As everyone separated to enjoy the party, Annabeth waited. As expected, Luke strolled over to her and smirked. He attempted to touch her cheek but Annabeth quickly slapped his hand away and dropped her happy persona. Her glare made the guards behind Luke cower lightly.

"Aw Annabeth are you really not happy to see me?" Luke pouted. A grin melted across his face and he laughed heartedly before letting his eyes roam over her form. "Oh have I _missed_ you."

"Where are they?" Annabeth snapped.

"Who my love?"

Annabeth took a menacing step forward. Despite the guards growing hostile and lifting their knifes, Annabeth paid them no mind and kept her eyes firmly trained on Luke's. She would not show weakness. She practically growled as she spoke.

" _Where are they?"_

Luke grinned at her. She wanted to hit him. He mockingly pretended to think before shrugging.

"I wouldn't know. I'd have to check my records. They're in my bedroom desk drawer. Would you like to come with me?"

Annabeth stared at him warily. This could be her chance to actually find her family but staring at Luke now, something was off. He was giving her this opportunity too easily. She could take the bait and follow him but she knew nothing too good could come from it. Before she could reply, she felt a warm arm drape across her shoulders and tuck her into a broad chest. She glanced up to see Percy glaring openingly at Luke. Annabeth didn't even need to look to know Luke was seething in jealously. She could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Not in this lifetime asshole." Percy uncharacteristically sneered. "C'mon Annabeth, Nico's grabbing us some food."

Annabeth didn't have time to respond before Percy was pulling her along with him. She could see their group crowded together at a table but with one fleeting glance behind her, Annabeth knew their problems were about to get much worse.

0~0~0~0~0

The sun was just beginning to set when Nico decided to take a walk around the town. Annabeth was practically on lockdown in Percy's room. He had heard their angry shouts as he walked passed their door but he wisely chose to stay out of it. They were both trying to protect the other; in a weird way, they yelled because they cared.

Kate and Maya were walking beside him. They had caught him when he was just out the door and offered to join them. He knew Troy and Mason were growing more overprotective by the day now that they didn't have the safety of their old house anymore but looking at both girls' faces, he could tell they were at their wits end.

He broke free of his thoughts when the two girls giggled. Nico smiled lightly at the sound. He quickly looked to where Maya was secretly pointing. When he noticed two teenaged boys staring back at them, he nodded to himself. _Ah._ He mused. _Not even the end of the world will stop teenage hormones._

The taller of the two grinned brightly when his eyes met Kate's. Nico saw the girl swoon before snapping out of it quickly and shyly waving in return. She glanced down at Maya meaningfully.

"Dibs!"

Both Maya and Nico laughed. She looked too excited. Nico took a good look at the two boys to try and see what the big deal was. They both looked to be around Maya and Kate's age, meaning they were too young for him. The one who smiled at them had bright green eyes and dirty brown hair. Nico could appreciate the dimples. His friend stood out a little more; his chocolate skin and dark hair reminded Nico of an old friend. He seemed to be the shyer of the two as he bashfully looked to the ground when Maya waved at him sweetly. Before anymore flirting could be done, Kate effectively ruined the mood by running straight into an unused street lamp.

Nico had to clamp a hand over his mouth tightly to prevent from laughing.

Maya cried out in distress and quickly hurried to her friend's side and gripped her forearm. Kate winced and rubbed her forehead angrily.

"Okay _ow."_

" _Smooth_ Kate." Nico teased. "Real smooth. He'll definitely want you now."

Kate glared at him halfheartedly. When Nico noticed a small lump on her forehead, he felt a little bad and easily wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Maya continued to fuss next to them.

"C'mon. I heard Mama Bear mention something about a doctor's office towards the end of town."

Kate grumbled underneath her breath but easily let him lead her. He had seen Leo take Piper here earlier so he knew where to go. Once they reached the door, Nico knocked loudly on the door a few times. When there was no immediate answer he sighed in annoyance.

"C'mon, really?" He grumbled. He lifted his hand to knock once more but the door swung open and Nico felt all the air leave his lungs. His hand remained frozen in place and he felt his mouth drop open in pure shock.

Nico didn't think angels truly existed until this moment.

Nico didn't quite catch what the vision had said; bells were ringing in his ears and a halo seemed to form around the doctor's head. Only when a hand waved lightly in front of his face did Nico snap out of his daze. Maya had been the one to snap him out of it and judging by Kate's smirk, Nico could tell he was being pretty obvious.

"Um-I-um…" Nico stuttered nervously. His face grew hot and he pathetically patted his chest a few times. "N-N-Nico!"

He shut his eyes mortified. Now he looked like an idiot! Kate snickered in his arms and he quickly shoved her towards the beautiful man. Maya stared at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Nico? Your face is really red…" Maya told him innocently, her delicate finger reaching up to poke his cheek. Nico bit his lip and gently smacked her hand away.

"I'm fine!" He squeaked. "Kate! Um…her head."

Nico felt like he was floating when the doctor looked at him and smiled warmly. He didn't know how he stayed conscious when he actually heard his voice.

"I see. You hit your head? Come in and I'll take a look." He opened the door wider for them all. "My name is Will by the way! It's nice to meet you all."

Nico grinned and flushed and in an attempt to hurry into the door, he managed to run into Maya and the doorframe several times before actually making it in the office. He could hear Will laughing lightly behind him and realized he made an even bigger fool of himself. Kate nudged him as she walked towards the patient table.

" _Smooth_ Nico." She teased. "Real smooth."

0~0~0~0~0

The sky was dark when she crept out into the streets. Her crossbow was loosely hanging off her back just in case she needed to reach for it in a hurry and in her right hand she held her knife. Annabeth pressed her back up against the wall as she waited for another guard to pass. She remembered doing routes during the night just to avoid Luke. She knew their patterns. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Annabeth crouched low and dashed across the street and towards Luke's main office building.

She was calling his bluff. Anything related to the town and its people were tucked away in his office; he liked to play mayor. Getting her to his room was all he wanted now and Annabeth was determined to keep him unhappy. Reaching up, Annabeth plucked a bobby pin from her hair and used her knife's thin edge to pick the lock. She grinned when the door slid open silently.

Wasting no time, Annabeth rushed to the cabinets holding the town's information and shuffled through the files until she found her surname. After looking through each folder three times, Annabeth felt herself start to panic. She could see why Luke would throw out her file; he thought she was dead but her family? Why couldn't she find their files?

Before she could dwell on it, Annabeth heard the door open once more. She soundlessly ducked behind the desk and gripped her knife waiting for whoever it was to leave. Footsteps echoed across the floorboard and Annabeth bit her lip as they grew closer. She tensed as she griped her knife. She was ready to protect herself.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" Percy asked irritation evident in his voice. He appeared in front of her and offered her a hand. She glared at him and ignored it, standing up on her own.

"Me? What are _you_ doing here, you idiot?"

"We share a room genius. I heard you the second you slipped out of bed and decided to follow you. Good thing I did. Now I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I was hoping to find information on my family here. Luke used to keep everyone on file for both blackmail and safety reasons but everything on my family is gone."

Percy looked like he wanted to argue more but decided to drop whatever was bothering him. Annabeth was grateful. She was annoyed he followed her but she needed to figure out why her family's files were removed from Luke's office. Was he messing with her? Did he really move the information to his bedroom? Percy glanced around the dark room and shrugged.

"It looks like these cabinets are really the only place to put stuff like that. His desk is empty and there aren't anymore containers in here."

It was true. The office was pretty bare considering its big space. Luke hadn't been able to move a lot of furniture and simply made do with what he had. Annabeth bit her lip and Percy moved a little closer to her. His eyes were filled with worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's not here Percy. Their files aren't here and there are only two reasons why not."

Percy looked at her expectantly and Annabeth sighed miserably. Anger was raging through her and she wanted to hunt Luke down _right this minute_ to figure out what the hell was going on. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Luke said the files were in his bedroom…I wouldn't put it past him to hide them there to get me alone. He thinks if I'm alone with him without you guys around, he can back me into another corner." She scoffed. "He has another thing coming."

"No way Annabeth!" Percy whispered harshly. It was too dangerous to fully yell; they'd be caught. Annabeth paused and stared at him disbelievingly. What was his problem now?

"You're not going to be alone with that psychopath! Are you insane? After everything you told me, you'd want to go do something as reckless as being alone with him? What about everything that he's done to you? Get that thought out of your head right now. There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere without me."

"You aren't my bodyguard!" Annabeth hissed. "I can take care of myself! I was doing just fine before you came along!"

"Oh yeah it shows! You let yourself get raped for months in exchange for your family's safety! That's _not fine_ Annabeth. You can take out walkers with ease but Luke is far more threatening than any walker and I won't let you be alone with him and you're going to have to deal with it."

"They might be dead Percy." Annabeth snapped. Percy's eyes widened but Annabeth was too emotional too notice. Tears stung at her eyes. "That's why their files aren't here. Luke removes them if you die. He got rid of mine because he thought I was dead. I'm not going to stop looking until I find them; dead or alive. I don't care if I have to go through you or Luke to do it either."

Annabeth heard Percy growl before he surged forward and pressed her against the desk behind her. He slammed his hands down beside her hips, thoroughly boxing her in. As he leaned in closer, Annabeth could easily see the unmasked rage in his green eyes; they were much darker now. She couldn't control the shiver that ran down her spine. His face was close enough to hers that their uneven breathing was mixing together; the heat from his breath was warming her face. Annabeth met his eyes.

"I don't know if you remember but when we were back at the Green house, I told you I'd protect you from Luke. I told you I would keep you safe and help bring your family back to you. I'm not going to go back on my word, don't you understand? Argue all you want but if you're planning to get into Luke's room, you and I are sneaking in together and you can bet your ass I won't leave you alone with him. Not for one second; not after everything he's done to you."

Annabeth gasped when Percy gently pressed himself even closer to her. Their chests were touching and the sensation made her whole body warmer. His face was still right in front of hers, his eyes never leaving her own. Annabeth gently reached up to grip his shirt, the fabric bunching together between her fingers.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why…? I could do it Percy. I could use my body to-"

"You're done using yourself Annabeth!" Percy told her firmly. "Gods you're such a blonde bimbo! Dammit don't you get it?"

Annabeth realized she had officially lost control of the situation. She was supposed to be looking for files and sneaking right back out if she didn't find them. Being pressed up against Percy in a dark office and having a heated argument that was leaving her flushed and confused was not part of the plan. She could easily push him away and leave but Annabeth was too warm and his touch was sending electric shots throughout her body so she stayed where she was. She did manage to summon a glare for him though.

"Get _what_ Percy? I don't even know what you're trying to say anymore! You're acting completely irrational!"

"I _care_ about you Annabeth. Gods! You're supposed to be a genius right? Then it shouldn't be too hard to figure out why I'm acting like this! I don't have to be irrational or logical because nothing else matters right now besides keeping you safe!"

Time seemed to freeze and Annabeth could only stare wide eyed as Percy struggled to find his next words. She knew she admitted out on the rooftop to caring about his wellbeing but the way he was acting…Did he _care_ about her? Did he feel the way she did when they touched? Or when they spoke?

"I don't want Luke to touch you." Percy whispered. "I swear I'll do anything to help get you those files but _please_ don't let Luke touch you again."

"Ah…"

Annabeth tried to figure out something to say. Anything! Percy pulled her away from the desk to wrap her in a tight hug. Annabeth tensed and hesitated like she did with all her hugs but her arms eventually went around his waist to return the embrace. Everything that had been through was leading up to something like this; the way they were with each other and the situations they fought through together. Annabeth felt like she's known him her entire life instead of just a short month. His presence was comforting and despite the terrible situation they were currently trapped in together, Annabeth felt her lips curve upwards slightly. She was tired and scared; she had no idea what was going to happen next but if she had Percy and the others with her, she felt like she could do anything.

When Percy's hands drifted down further and began to roam around her hips and thighs, Annabeth remembered exactly where they were. She attempted to pull away but Percy tugged her back to his chest. His head came to rest on her shoulder. In an awkward attempt of comfort, Annabeth stroked his hair slowly.

"We haven't even been here a full day and seeing you so close to Luke has made me lose my mind Annabeth. Promise me you won't be alone with him."

She didn't want too. It would be so much easier to get things done if she didn't promise and went ahead with her earlier plan but she felt herself nodding. Annabeth was surprised to realize just how much she appreciated Percy; she never wanted to be in a situation like that with Luke again, not even for information about her family. He must have known that, known _her,_ and made it seem like she would be doing him a favor instead of herself. She had an excuse now.

"I promise." She whispered in his ear. Percy pulled his head away from her shoulder to stare down at her. Annabeth felt small tears burning at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. The memories of her time with Luke made her feel physically ill. How could she ever think she could do that again?

"I swear I won't put myself in that situation again. I don't want too." She mumbled sadly. She looked up at him meaningfully. "But if I keep that promise you have to keep yours. Help me find my family Percy. Please."

Percy cupped her cheek and stared directly into her eyes. Annabeth felt that familiar warmth spread throughout her body and she shut her eyes for a moment to try and get lost in the feeling of it.

"I will. I promise you Annabeth. I'm gonna be right here okay? We'll be fine. Your family, Luke, Acheron, we're going to figure it all out. Together."

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Together."

* * *

 **Okay because I felt bad about my terrible updating I gave you a longer chapter and of course Percabeth fluff. I feel like these two have been dancing around each other a while now, really ever since they fought in the road and its time something physical happened. I'm aware its not a kiss but I have some ideas for these two. Their love story is going to be long but the build up is what's going to make it worth it.**

 **And ehhhh? What about Nico meeting Will? I've planned that for ages. I was so excited to write Nico being a stuttering idiot. He's normally so confident and teasing! He didn't even react like that when he met Percy. I have plans for them too :3**

 **Things are going to pick up even sooner then expected. I have some things I want the others to experience in Acheron but LukeXAnnabethXPercy is going to be a big plot line; gear up everybody!**

 **Big thanks to** _Jedi1, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, AlphaX14, AnnaUnicorn, lunch1380, NeverBetAgainstGirls, SapphireTrafficker, PunksNotDeadYouAre, MAL-DaughterofChaos, , Awesome, leylisfriends2000, a happy reader, Myfanfics1332, Guest (5), Nat, piggysthree23, Shadowstone67, I-know-that-whovian, WolvesRunWild, Cassy daughter of the Moon, CookieNinja007,_

 **I would love to PM you guys but my laptop is running so slow its impossible too. Any PMs I am sending out take twenty minutes for just one. But I promise I'm reading your reviews and loving you all! I can't believe it! 26 reviews for one chapter is a new record for this story! Its so crazy. You guys are amazing!**

 **I promise to update really soon. I'm halfway done with the next chapter. Its going to take small break from the Luke and Annabeth drama and focus on what everyone else is doing in town.**

 **Question Time! '**

 _1) What do you think of the chapter?_

 _2) Thoughts on Annabeth's promise? You think she'll keep it?_

 _3) Anyone you want me to focus on during the next chapter? Who do you want to see exploring Acheron?_

 **Bonus question!**

 _4) I've recently started writing Fairy Tail fan fictions. For those of you who are fans of the anime\manga have you checked them out? If not, go do it! :3 if so what do you think?_

 **Thanks so much you guys. I promise you'll be hearing from me again soon.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories too!**

 **Oh before I forget, I made a Tumblr account (its pretty much taken up my life) and I realized a lot of fanfiction writers use tumblr to let their readers know what's up and when their next update is going to be as well as answering questions. I figured that would be pretty neat so if you have a Tumblr, follow me!**

 **23greenninja23**

 **I'll have a picture of Percy and Annabeth as my profile pic and a background of Team Natsu**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Katie**


	23. Chapter 23

**C'mon fast update right? :3 you guys gave me (last I checked) around 11 reviews for the last chapter. I'm gonna try and stick with that ten review=chapter thing for this story cause you guys are amazing at reviewing. I seriously love you guys.**

 **I'm sorry I can't respond to your reviews anymore though :( My computer is so glitchy it takes around 40 minutes just to get each chapter uploaded. Trying to load messages is impossible and I wont be getting a new laptop until around Christmas so until then i'll just have to thank you and love you from afar. I might try messaging you on my phone but I barely use it haha**

 **Anyway**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

Kate walked around the town with curious eyes. Maya was loyally beside her as they took in the town. Kate smiled over at her best friend and linked their arms together happily. While she was extremely wary of Acheron, Kate could appreciate the normalcy it created. Within its walls, you could forget the ugliness of the world outside. For a few moments she could shut her eyes and pretended none of it existed. For the first time in six months, Kate felt like she was in the past. Walking through a town with her best friend; the sun on her skin and people smiling happily around her. The whole atmosphere made her lower her guard.

Which instantly raised it once more.

Mason and Troy were getting to her. Kate could argue things were _too_ normal around here. The people were _too_ happy and too few questions were being answered. Kate didn't have a chance to properly talk to him but she knew Luke had a little too much authority around here. Annabeth had her work cut out for her. Maya stiffened beside her and glancing ahead, Kate could easily see why. Guards were positioned on top of the walls surrounding the town and one of them was openingly staring down the two of them.

"I can't decide if this place is creepy or wonderful." Maya mumbled over to her. Kate smiled ruefully but nodded in agreement. Quickly tugging on her friend's arm, Kate began to lead them the opposite direction. It was about mid-day and she was beginning to feel hungry.

"Let's go to the hotel lobby. Luke said they kept food out for people during the day."

Maya glanced behind them at the guard one more time and quickly nodded. They both tried to hurry to the hotel without actually looking like they were rushing. A few people stopped them on their way to say hello and welcome them again and Kate greeted them almost shyly before returning to her quest. Once they opened the lobby doors, Kate instantly noticed the only other people in the room. Her face heat up instantly as green eyes locked with hers. Maya snickered next to her.

"Oh god." Kate moaned dramatically. "He saw me run into a pole."

"Your head isn't swollen anymore." Maya chimed in sweetly. "Should we talk to them?"

Kate opened her mouth to say _no, let's just get food and run_ but both boys were heading their way so knowing there was no way out, she quickly ran a hand through her hair to make it neater. She noticed Maya doing the same. Kate managed to take one breath before it was once again taken away. His green eyes seemed to brighten as they met hers; his friend focused on Maya.

"Hi." Kate almost melted at the sound of his voice. His smile was blinding. "My name is Kaden and this is my friend Graham. You two are a part of the new group that just came in right?"

Kate's mouth was thoroughly dry and she was beginning to feel bad about teasing Nico last night. If he was feeling this way too she could understand how he made such a fool of himself. She managed to nod. Maya took pity on her and took lead of the conversation. Kaden's eyes never left hers.

"Yeah. I'm Maya and this is Kate. Annabeth led us here to keep us safe; our friend Piper is close to having her baby."

"Well she'll be in capable hands here. Will is a wonderful doctor. He's delivered two babies in the past three months." Graham chimed in. Kate tore her eyes away from Kaden's to smile at Graham. At first glance, anyone could tell Kaden was the more confident of the two. He had an charming aura around him while Graham seemed genuine if not a little shy.

"We met him last night." Kate said, gesturing behind herself and Maya. She awkwardly touched her still tender forehead. "You know…for…"

Kaden chuckled but didn't tease her. Kate bit her lip as she saw him try to check her out without being too obvious. This had to be the strangest thing about Acheron; here teenagers could do normal things like this. Dating and being attracted to people could actually happen here; you don't have to worry about death around every corner.

Or perky blonde cheerleaders who latch onto perfect archer boys with stunning blue eyes.

At the thought of Troy, Kate instantly sobered and her mind cleared. She took a hesitant step away from Kaden as a familiar pain filled her chest. She knew it wasn't fair and she hated it but Kate felt like she was cheating somehow. It felt wrong and she didn't know why. How could she cheat on someone she wasn't with? Maya sensed her inner turmoil and took her one step back. Both boys noticing the shift in the atmosphere backed off. Kaden did offer her a heart stopping smile though and Kate was surprised to see someone else besides Troy pull it off.

"Well if you guys aren't busy, Graham and I can show you the best parts of town. There aren't too many places teenagers like us can enjoy but we've found a few."

Kate shared a look with Maya and they quickly had a silent conversation. Maya shrugged.

 _Should we?_

Kate raised an eyebrow lightly.

 _You think it's a good idea?_

Maya shrugged once more and placed her hands behind her back. Her fingers intertwined.

 _Your call._

Kate nodded and turned back to the boys. She caught a glimpse of a couple behind Kaden's head and her eyes narrowed. Haley and Troy were laughing right outside the hotel's front windows. They were standing close enough for Haley to reach up and pick out a nonexistent speck of dus from Troy's hair before giggling all over again. Kate watched Troy's smile widen further as Haley laughed into her hand sweetly. Kate's heart hurt to admit they looked good together; better then she would look with him.

Kate tore her eyes from the intimate scene and reached down to grab Kaden's hand to shake it. His eyes widened at the bold move but he grinned and squeezed her hand before she let go.

"It's a date." She agreed.

0~0~0~0~0

Piper knew she was in for an interesting conversation when she walked into her apartment room and Thalia was waiting for her on the bed. Alice was flinging Bo around happily at Thalia's feet and Piper blew a quick kiss to her. Jason came in behind her and Thalia flung off the bed and towards them.

"You know!" The girl accused, a slender finger pointed in their faces. "You totally found out the gender at the doctor's office yesterday didn't you?"

Piper heard Jason sigh behind her and looked at him humorously. He seemed so surprised his sister could read them that easily.

"How'd you know?"

"You were way too happy and smiley after you left the doctors!"

"We could have just been happy to finally see the baby!" Jason argued. Piper grabbed his arm lovingly.

"Sweetheart you kind of just gave us away." She reminded him with an amused look. "You should have tried arguing with that first."

"Yeah you're not very bright." Thalia teased before jumping in excitement. "Okay! So tell me; what are we having?"

"What _we-"_ Jason said, pointing to himself and Piper. "-are having is going to be a secret until further notice."

"What the-? Why?" Thalia moaned in disappointment. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Because we want to surprise you guys." Piper laughed and rubbed her stomach lovingly. "There aren't a lot of good surprises left in this new world and Jason and I thought it would be fun to give you guys one."

Thalia pouted until an almost evil smirk settled on her lip. Jason already seemed to know her plan as she whirled around to face Alice. The little girl smiled up at her aunt when Jason laughed.

"She was sworn to secrecy." Jason informed her. Thalia's mouth dropped open. "Sorry _Aunty_ but Alice promised she would keep it a secret until we gave her the okay. **Isn't that right pretty girl?"**

Alice grinned and nodded quickly as she watched her father sign his message. Piper's heart warmed at the sight of her sweet little girl. Alice brought two adorable fingers across her lip to signal a zipped up mouth before tossing away an invisible key. All three adults laughed at the action and Piper couldn't help but march over to pick up her toddler and pepper her chubby face with kisses. Alice squealed in delight.

"Hey Momma! Doctor said no heavy lifting. You're further along than we thought and you need to be careful."

Piper rested Alice on her hip and shot a playfully dirty look at her husband.

"Are you trying to say your daughter is heavy?" She gasped dramatically. "Alice! Daddy is calling you chubby!"

Alice read her lips and placed her hands on her cheeks. She glared adorably from her mother's arms.

 ***Bad Daddy!***

Jason laughed and reached over to take the pouting girl from her. Piper smiled warmly as she watched Jason kiss and love on his daughter. Alice quickly forgot her anger and began to hug Jason's neck tightly as she laughed and squealed from his kisses. Thalia moved to stand next to her and Piper shared another smile with her.

"It's disgustingly sweet isn't it?" Thalia asked her jokingly. Her smile softened. "It's nice seeing them so good together….I never thought I'd see my brother this happy."

"I'd never thought I'd be this happy during the end of the world." Piper supplied. Thalia laughed and wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. Piper leaned into her; Thalia was an affectionate person but she showed it with jokes and teasing so Piper let herself enjoy this rare moment.

"We're doing an okay job of keeping everything together." Thalia told her honestly. "We just need to stick together and we'll all be fine. We're family; as long as we have each other, we can get through anything."

Piper nodded happily in agreement. She let out a gasp as she felt a kick press against her skin. She silently guided Thalia's hand to the spot.

"Seems like someone else agrees with you too."

0~0~0~0~0

Troy tried to take everything in as he walked through the town with Mason on one side and Haley on the other. Mason seemed to have the same idea; his copper eyes seizing everyone up as they passed. As more people began to crowd the road and sidewalk, Haley slipped her hand into his and Troy let her hold it tightly. He figured she was nervous and everyone needed a friend close by when they were nervous.

The sun was setting and everyone seemed to be preparing for something. Various people were bringing items back and forth from different buildings to the hotel lobby. Troy tried to see what was happening through the window but too many people were in the way. When he caught sight of a couple laughing lightly together as they set up chairs, he thought of Kate. Troy found himself mildly surprised; he hadn't actually seen her since he got her and Maya set up in a room across from him and Mason. Haley was sharing with Thalia right next to them.

"Hey where's Kate at? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"She and Maya went with Nico to look around the town last night but I'm actually not sure where she is now." Mason informed him with a frown. Troy could see the overprotective brother bear personality Mason quickly developed rear its head. "We should try to find her. Maya too. We don't know anything solid about this place yet and if Annabeth's warnings hold true, I don't want the two of them walking around without one of us."

"Mason while I think its sweet you care about your younger sister you need to understand that Kate is eighteen now. Though I hate to admit it, she can actually take care of herself; Maya can too. If something _were_ to happen -though I doubt it will- I'm sure she's fine. We should let her enjoy her freedom; you two haven't taken your eyes off her since this whole thing started and I'm sure the two of them are just simply enjoying the freedom."

Troy felt Haley squeeze his hand after her small speech. He felt himself blush and grow awkward as he noticed she was staring at him with an odd look in her eye. He didn't understand why she was only looking at him now instead of Mason. He felt his friend scoff under his breath next to him. Mason never really interacted with Haley; he let Kate and Maya kind of handle anything she needed to do or he simply counted on Troy to pass on a message. Troy wasn't sure if Mason liked Haley enough to listen to her opinion but he was happy to know Mason respected her enough not to lash out at her too harshly.

"I know you and Kate have your differences so it's nice to know you think highly of her skills but it doesn't matter how old she is or how well she can handle herself. Maya is my friend and Kate is my _baby sister._ I'm always going to protect them; even if they don't want me too, Kate especially. She's all I have left." Mason turned away from both of them but Troy could tell the conversation had upset him. "If you want to stay with Troy and explore longer, you can but I'm going to go find Maya and Kate."

Without another word, Mason was lifting his hand to wave behind him and walking across the street to the hotel. Troy watched him disappear into the crowd and sighed when he was completely out of his sights. Haley squeezed his hand once more and reached up to brush a dark strand of hair out of his blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" She questioned softly. When he turned to look at her, she was smiling comfortingly and he felt just a little calmer.

Troy always enjoyed Haley's company. He knew she argued a lot with Kate but they both seemed to respect each other enough to not go too far. They cared even if they didn't want to admit it. Troy had saved Haley almost by accident. He had been rushing back to the Green house with supplies when he saw students frantically running out of the high school. Walkers were everywhere and right in the middle was Haley; fighting with basically no weapon and seconds away from being walker food. The protector in him made him surge forward and bring her back with him. He thought Kate was going to explode; she hadn't talked to either of them for two days.

Haley always relied on him too. Troy was someone who liked being depended on; he liked knowing people thought he was good enough to take care of them. Mason counted on him to be his partner and watch his back but with Haley it was different. She was just like him and Maya. She didn't have anywhere else to go; no family left to save. Haley relied on him almost completely and in turn almost became his number one fan. Before the Green house had been lost to the biters, she had been by his side almost constantly. If he was going on a supply run, she helped pack his travel bag and begged him to return to her safely. When he went hunting and brought something back for them to eat, she would kiss his cheek and thank both him and Mason for providing for them. He could do no wrong in her eyes.

Troy didn't like feeling like a god. Haley cared so much about him; she practically idolized him and kissed the ground he walked on. Troy didn't see himself as better than her or anyone else and didn't want her thinking that he did. When he tried to confront her about this, Haley had brushed him off and said he was the best in their group; _he_ had been the one to come to her rescue. She was only alive because of him and wanted to thank him by reminding him each day how much he came to mean to her.

Troy didn't know much about woman and how they think but he knew how to read people. He could see the looks; he could understand what most of them meant too. When you live, breath, eat and sleep in a home with someone for as long as he did, you notice the small things others might not. The four most important people to him –the people who had camped out in the Green house with him for six months- all had a special look just for him.

Mason looked at him as one best friend would. Troy was proud of himself; when Mason's eyes were on his, there was nothing but trust and admiration in his copper orbs. He trusted him one hundred percent. They were best friends.

Maya looked at him like he was her big brother. She would smile sweetly and always have something kind to say when their eyes met. The two of them seemed to have a special bond because of the Green's. They had befriended Mason and Kate and somehow became a part of their family. Maya would always look at him with her own kind of admiration but she only saw him as a special member of her extended family.

Haley looked at him like he was a savior. Her blue eyes would brighten anytime he walked into a room and when he was close to her, her cheeks would grow pink and she would want to reach out and hold his hand. Whenever he was worried or scared, Haley was there to hold his hand and remind him he wasn't alone. She cares about him so much; he's never had someone love him the way she does. It's both wonderful and terrifying.

Kate was another story completely. She never gave him just _one_ look. Sometimes she stared at him with so much affection in her eyes, he was surprised someone could care about another person that much. Other times, she looked like she was seconds away from killing him. There was never just one look with her; she was always changing.

Kate's been by his side for as long as he can remember. Even at a young age, Troy was always looking out for her. There was just something about the way she looked in her dirty school dress and pigtails that made him want to keep her around. The way she smiles at him makes his chest feel warm. The way she cares about people is so genuine Troy doesn't understand why more people don't love her the way he does. Kate was a constant in his life and just like Mason, she would always be there for him. Not having her around would be torture.

Kate was always supporting him but would tell him why he's wrong if she disagreed with him. She's never been afraid to be herself around him and that's what makes her love different from Haley's. Haley wants to be perfect for him while Kate doesn't mind being rough around the edges. Haley will agree with him without question but Kate will challenge him if she doesn't think he's right. Haley's made it perfectly clear how she feels about him but Kate's been hiding her heart from him the last six months.

Troy gave Haley's hand one final squeeze before untangling their fingers. He shook his head lightly and she dropped her hand from his brow. His skin was tingling in an odd way and he desperately wanted to follow Mason to find Kate and Maya. Haley sighed and smiled at him ruefully.

"You want to go look for Kate and Maya don't you?"

"Please?"

Haley laughed lightly before nodding and tilting her head towards the hotel. Muffled music could be heard and it looked like a decent crowd had formed inside. Mason was still in there and Troy could bet Kate and Maya were too. Troy nodded and the two of them quickly rushed over the road to pull open the hotel doors. Troy's eyes widened when he took in the scene in front of him. He heard _her_ laughter echo even over the music.

A nameless tuned played throughout the room as couples danced and laughed together. Right in the middle, Troy found Kate and Maya but they weren't alone. Maya was giggling as a dark skinned boy danced in front of her; his cheeks were bright red in embarrassment but Maya eased it when she began to dance silly next to him. Kate was next to them with another boy. She was grinning ear to ear as the boy took her hand and spun her into his chest. With her back to his chest, she let out another loud laugh. Troy instantly noticed when her dance partner let his hand slide down to her hip.

Troy felt himself grow irritated watching the four of them but he didn't know why. Kate was fine; they both were but the sight made him want to growl and hit something. When he caught Mason standing against the wall next to Annabeth and Nico he stomped over to him. Haley wordlessly followed behind him.

"What the hell dude?" Troy asked as soon as Mason was in ear shot. Both Mason and Annabeth raised their eyebrow wordlessly at his tone. "Aren't you going to do anything about that?"

Troy threw his hand out to gesture to Kate and the nameless boy. Mason gave him a bored look and shrugged.

"Why would I need to do anything? She's having fun. I'm keeping an eye on her."

"But that guy!" Troy argued. "We don't know who he is! A-And he might mean trouble!"

"Not everyone here is out to get us Troy." Annabeth reminded him mildly.

"Yeah man chill out." Nico advised. "They're just dancing. We're all here so she's safe."

"And so is _Maya."_ Haley snapped. Troy glanced over to see her with her arms crossed over her chest. "But you don't seem to care too much about that fact."

"I care about Maya too!" Troy said hastily. "She isn't being touched by her dance partner though so I'm not as concerned about it."

Haley rolled her eyes but Troy's eyes wandered back over to Kate and her dance partner. They were a little closer now and seemed to being having a hushed conversation. Kate genuinely looked like she was having fun and she didn't even know he was here; this was beginning to make his chest hurt. Just as he was about to take a step to cut into their dance, Mason grabbed his arm.

"Don't." He warned lightly. Troy stared back at him in surprise. He thought Mason was cool with his friendship with Kate? Mason shook his head. "Why don't you just dance with Haley Troy? Kate's fine."

"So, what? She can't have fun with me?"

"You'll just confuse her if you go out there. Some part of you has to know that."

Troy didn't feel like himself. He normally was pretty easy going and as happy as someone could be in their situation. Right now he felt angry and annoyed and for the first time in six months, Troy didn't want to listen to Mason. He wanted to shake his best friend off his arm, rip Kate out of that stranger's arms and take her somewhere her dance partner wasn't.

His fists were clenched and his chest was aching and he just felt _wrong._ Haley gently placed her hand on his shoulder but he rudely shrugged it off. Her blue eyes shined with hurt but Troy didn't care at the moment. If he couldn't go out there and grab Kate, then he didn't want to stay here and watch.

With a mild scoff, Troy tugged his hand free of Mason's grasp and pushed through the crowd until he was out the door.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth glanced around the room mentally checking off everyone. They were all here. Percy and Mason had helped her let everyone in their group know about their secret meeting. They had been in Acheron for a full day now and she wanted everyone's reports. She and Percy had already made plans to find out what happened to her family before the end of the week and Annabeth needed to know the others would be okay without her here before she left.

"Alright, everyone's here. We can get started."

All eyes focused on hers. Nico and Percy were standing on either side of her while Thalia and the Grace family were against the wall to her right. Mason and Maya were across from her, waiting patiently while Kate absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair. She didn't notice Troy glancing over at her every two seconds or the annoyed scowl Haley wore.

"We've been here for a full day now and I'm sure Percy has already told you all about my break in attempt." Everyone nodded and Annabeth shot a mild glare to him but Percy ignored her. "Well I've been busy planning another way to get information so I haven't been able to pay attention to you guys. How are things going? Everyone okay?"

"The doctor here is really kind." Piper offered with a smile. She placed her hand on her belly. "He's even me some vitamins and the proper care our baby needs. Thanks to him I know I'm closer to my due date than previously expected. I have about four more weeks."

Annabeth noticed how both Maya and Kate smirked at the mention of the doctor and she couldn't help but sneak a glance at Nico. He had told her all about the beautiful man; even going as far as to say he'd stop looking at Percy's butt if he could just have another conversation with him.

Knowing Piper was much closer to her due date caused mixed feelings for Annabeth. On one hand, they would probably be sticking around for a while and having her close to Will would be an ultimate benefit but that also meant if something were to happen before then, she would be booted out onto the street with a baby days away from delivery. They would all have to be careful.

"Luke will be assigning us all jobs within the next week. Piper will be the only one to get a pass. The men will most likely be assigned positons as guards while the women will be put to work in the kitchen and laundry rooms."

Kate scoffed and crossed her arms. "Sexist much?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I didn't make the rules."

"You think Will needs an assistant?" Nico asked with a blissful sigh. Annabeth rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"My friend Kaden said Maya and I might be assigned to help the children's teacher because of our age."

"Oh so his name is _Kaden."_ Troy scoffed in irritation. Kate glanced over at him. "Didn't know we were on first name basis with strangers now."

"Okay what is your deal?" Kate snapped. Mason pinched the bridge of his nose. Annabeth could already tell by Kate's tone this wasn't going to end well. "You've been salty with me all day and I want to know why."

"Why don't you ask _Kaden!"_

"Oh my god." Annabeth moaned. These damn teenagers were going to be the end of her.

"If Kate and Maya are going to be with the kids, that might mean they can keep an eye on Alice." Thalia chimed in. Everyone tried to ignore the tension Kate and Troy had created. The two were still arguing in the corner. "I might try to swing that if Jason is going to be a guard and Piper on bed rest. I'll keep an eye on our girl."

"You just want to bribe an answer out of her." Jason joked lightly, bending down to pick up the toddler in question. Thalia huffed and scowled.

"Why won't you tell me the gender? I'm your sister!"

"Wait, hold up. You know the gender?" Percy called out excitedly.

"Yes they do but they won't tell us!"

"Thalia." Piper cooed gently. "We want to surprise you guys."

"We've had enough surprises for a lifetime." Percy reminded her. "C'mon Pipes. Tell us! I'm your best friend."

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air as Percy and Thalia began to crowd the parents to be with another mini argument. She glanced over to the other side of the room. Mason was trying unsuccessfully to step in-between Troy and Kate while Haley and Maya watched closely behind them.

"I don't understand why you're being such a jerk Troy! We just danced." Kate cried out in exasperation. "Why do you even care?"

"Yeah Troy." Haley chimed in; her own annoyance evident. "Why _do_ you care?"

When Annabeth glanced back to Percy and Thalia, she noticed they were still boxing Piper and Jason in. Jason clearly looked annoyed and she figured it was only seconds before he was going to blow.

"-family tells family! That's the rule!" Thalia whined. Percy nodded adamantly in agreement next to her.

"Can't you just wait a month?" Piper tried peacefully. Jason rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"She's going to have to." Jason growled. "You kept pushing and I'm not going to reward your _annoying_ behavior. So now you definitely don't get to know!"

"What the hell?" Thalia cried out. Jason smirked and stuck his tongue out in triumph. "Oh _real_ mature jerk! How the hell are you going to be a father?"

Nico whistled lightly next to her and threw his hands behind his hand as his dark eyes scanned the room and listened in on the various arguments. Apparently one day was all Acheron needed to make things fall apart.

"Great meeting Annabeth." He smirked. _"Really_ got a lot done."

* * *

 **Heh *Awkward smile***

 **Okay so I tried to end it on a semi funny note but I had no idea how to end this semi filler chapter.**

 **I really like Troy. I'm not completely sure why but I totally do. I like stuff he's got going on too.**

 _Question Time_

 _1) What did you think of the chapter?_

 _2) Do you think of Troy's reaction? Do you like TroyXKate or TroyXHaley?_

 _3) What do you think's going to happen next? With the group fighting among each other and Annabeth no closer to figuring out what's happening with her family, do you think anyone is going to snap?_

 **Because you guys are so good with reviews I want to try something! Another writer I follow does this and I think its neat. For every 30 reviews she gets on a chapter, she'll leave a preview for the next chapter at the bottom of the page. I don't want 30 reviews though! I think shooting for 20 reviews is a high enough goal.**

 **NO PENALTY WILL HAPPEN IF I DONT GET 20 REVIEWS.**

 **Its just something fun to try. You guys have given me 26 reviews for one chapter so I know we can do it!**

 **20 reviews= a sneak peek of the next chapter at the bottom of the page!**

 **Let's see if we can do it!**

 **Thanks to** _IIII Winter Wolf IIII, MAL-DaughterofChaos, Naked Brothers Band Forever, Avril skye, AlphaX14, NeverBetAgainstGirls, Firefly9917, WalrusInSocks, Jedi1, Sci-fi girl, SapphireTrafficker and Awesome_ **for reviewing!**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Katie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So as promised I've been updating this story a lot better (even putting updates for my Fairy Tail stories on the back burner though they are still very much active) this chapter is sorta one of my favorites though it isnt written as well as it should be. You're gonna hate me at the end though :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Nico watched curiously as everyone continued to bicker. Everyone seemed so busy with their arguments they didn't notice Annabeth stewing in frustration; she had stormed past all of them in a huff without anyone noticing. Nico could see her pacing through the window; she was rubbing her arms and he could see how desperately she wanted to smoke to ease the stress. She had been doing well for years but breaking points were heavy now.

Without Annabeth in ear shot, Nico quickly grew bored with all the fighting and easily stuck two fingers in his mouth; a loud whistle echoed throughout the room making everyone wince and cover their ears. Everyone's eyes focused on him.

"Great! Now that that's over, Annabeth really did call this meeting for a reason you know."

At the mention of the blonde, a pair of beautiful green eyes scanned the room in worry. Nico smiled when they focused on him once more; doctor or not Nico would always love Percy's eyes.

"She's outside lover boy. She had to cool off."

Without another word Percy turned towards the door and hurried to Annabeth's side. Nico internally smiled and secretly started to sneak glances out the window to peek at them. Kate crossed her arms and slid closer to her brother to put space between herself and Troy.

"Well Maya and I walked around with the boys you met today. The town is pretty large considering and there seems to be a lot of townspeople. Annabeth probably knew all of this though. We won't have anything solid to report until we get our jobs from Luke."

"Kate's right." Mason agreed. "We should meet up again when Luke assigns us jobs so we know where the others will be; I'll also get the chance to meet this guy face to face. I'll be able to read Luke's face and see what he's about. We need to trend lightly."

"We've known that from the start." Thalia chimed in. "But you're both right. Let's postpone this meeting until we know more." She paused to grin almost evilly. "But _in the meantime-"_

Nico cackled when Thalia pointed over to the window. Percy was leaning down to place his place his forehead on Annabeth's. She was desperately gripping his jacket sleeve as they had a hushed conversation. Piper waddled over to him and leaned against his shoulder to get a better look; a hand covered her heart as she surveyed the scene.

"Aww." She cooed. Nico grinned and placed an arm around her as they all took in the pair. He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind when the two of them became so close. A few weeks ago, touching at all seemed to be taboo. Taking advantage of the silence, Nico took another moment to watch his best friend.

"We all need to protect her." He announced quietly. His eyes never left Annabeth and Percy but he could feel eyes once again on him. "Annabeth has always looked out for us and right now she's terrified and thinks she's alone. I want us to protect her from Luke and the rest of the people in this town that want her gone; Annabeth and her family belong with us."

Everyone agreed within seconds.

0~0~0~0~0

"Alright Nico." Thalia clapped her hands together and rubbed them as she smirked. Nico rolled his eyes playfully but continued his casual walk beside her. He lifted his hands to place them behind his head and nodded to a passing woman in greeting. Thalia grinned when the doctor's office came into view. She shoved Nico towards it, ignoring his protests.

"Go put that suave personality of yours to the test. If you can seduce the doctor we can probably find out what Baby Grace is!"

"Oh no can do." Nico dismissed with the wave of his hand. "Will is far too beautiful. Not even your cousin's butt leaves me as breathless as he does."

Growing up Thalia never had trouble thinking of comebacks or have her sass suddenly leave her but in that moment she could admit she honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Nico smirked teasingly next to her but it disappeared quickly when the doctor's office door opened and Will and Piper walked out. Will offered Piper his hand to help her down the steps before he noticed the two of them. Nico's knees gave out when the handsome doctor smiled their way and Thalia hurriedly rushed to catch him.

"Nico what the hell?" She hissed in his ear. "Get a grip man!"

Nico mumbled something incoherent before he practically melted to the ground. Will and Piper approached them with wide grins.

"No injuries to report today!" Piper informed them sweetly. "And Baby Grace is doing well too."

"Ah yes." Will looked at Thalia with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry Miss Grace but Piper already informed me of their plan to keep the sex a secret. I'm afraid my lips are sealed."

Thalia quickly glared at Piper who merely stuck her tongue out and laughed. Thalia scoffed before tossing Nico to Piper. He looked dazed.

"Well there goes my plan. I was going to have Nico here seduce the information out of you."

Nico seemed to snap out of his fantasy because he let out a loud screech in embarrassment. Thalia didn't realize what she said until she heard Piper and Will laughing.

"Careful Will." Piper warned teasingly. "He's pretty intense for a twenty year old. Protect your heart from this one; he's almost irresistible."

Will laughed again and let his eyes scan Nico's form. Thalia smirked as she watched Nico's face steadily get more red. He was still halfway leaning on Piper and she swore she saw his knees shaking. When Will's eyes connected with Nico's, the dark haired boy began to stutter.

"Yes I can see he's a real charmer." Will smiled coyly. "I have my eye on you Nico."

"D-Ditto!" Nico sputtered out. Thalia and Piper laughed. Will chuckled and gestured for Piper to follow him towards the main building. They both waved as they walked away. Nico waved back, his dark eyes clouding over in bliss. As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Nico sprung back to life and gripped Thalia's shoulders to shake her.

"Did you see that!?" He shouted excitedly. "I think I'm about to have a heart attack. Will said my name! And looked at me with his beautiful face and-"

Nico cut himself off with a blissful sigh. Thalia smiled and easily wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"He sure did buddy." She cooed. "Now the next time you two talk, you might actually be able to say more than one word to him."

0~0~0~0~0

Kate wanted to scream. She wanted to yell and rage and throw things across the room but she couldn't. She angrily folded another shirt and set it in her pile. Maya smiled at her comfortingly and Kate calmed down slightly. Just as Annabeth had warned, the girls were put on laundry duty. Thalia had only been dismissed because she turned an entire batch of white shirts pink; anyone who knew her knew she did on purpose to get out of this annoying task. Kate was jealous; she wished she had thought of that first.

Maya hummed happily under her breath making Kate smile slightly. Maya could adapt to anything and always seemed to have a good attitude. Before her home had been lost to the biters, Maya had done the laundry all the time. She said she liked it so she was probably perfectly content right now.

Haley was next to her silently folding clothes. Her movements were tense and stiff and Kate could tell Haley was just as upset as she was. Kate knew yesterday had caused a major shift in their dynamic. Troy avoided the both of them for the first time in six months. Still angry over their argument, Kate could care less but Haley _hated_ being apart from Troy. Having him avoid her must be torture. Kate felt a little bad that Haley was suffering because of her.

"Haley." Kate sighed. Haley stiffened for a moment but resumed her work, not glancing her way. Kate knew she was listening. "I'm sorry Troy is being a buttmunch right now. I don't know what his problem is but he just needs time to sort it out. Mason said he's barely said a word since yesterday."

Haley stayed quiet and Kate bit her lip. Should she say something else? She glanced over at Maya and found her watching the two of them silently. Maya shrugged at her unspoken question and Kate decided to go for it.

"Um if it helps I don't think he should be taking it out on you. This is between me and him-"

"What _is it_ with you?" Haley snapped. She threw a shirt down onto her pile unfolded and spun towards them. Kate winced at her tone. As Haley aggressively stared her down, Kate felt like she was shrinking. Haley always made her feel two feet tall.

"I-I don't-"

"Of course you don't know!" Haley huffed. " _God_ how is any of this fair? You yell and scream at him and dance with other guys while I'm _always_ by his side and somehow he cares more about you? How does that make sense?"

"U-Um Haley?" Maya stuttered nervously. She squeaked when Haley trained her glare on her and lost the nerve to say what she wanted to. Kate slid over to once again place herself in front of Haley. She was obviously angry about Troy and needed someone to take her anger out on; Maya didn't deserve it so Kate would willingly take it.

"You're angry and that's fine but don't take it out on Maya." Kate warned her. "Look Troy cares about all of us okay? He loves all of us in his own way; I _know_ he does. I've known him forever and his love for me and his love for you are going to be different because _we're_ different. God Haley do you know how many times he's chosen you over me? The pain I've felt watching him hold your hand instead of mine? So what if he's giving me a little attention! Who does he normally pay attention to?"

Kate honestly felt like she was breaking her own heart but she pushed forward. Haley was hurting and despite how mean she's been in the past, she didn't deserve to feel this way. Kate knew how awful it was and didn't want her to experience it. Haley's anger seemed to disappear within seconds. The blonde crumbled to the ground and placed her hands over her eyes as she began to sob.

"What?" Kate wondered in pure confusion. She and Maya both dropped to their knees to get closer to Haley. "What happened? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Please Haley!" Maya said as she scooted closer. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Kate's wrong."

Kate and Maya shared a look at her answer. Kate had to bite her tongue to ask what the hell that meant but Haley lifted her head and once Kate saw her tears, she sombered and waited for Haley to explain herself. Haley stared at her sadly.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Haley informed her with another sob. "For six months, I've been trying to earn his attention and get him to like me back. I've played the damsel in distress card so many times because I know he likes to be a knight in shining armor. It never mattered though. It didn't matter how often I held his hand or kissed his cheek, he never looked at me the way he does with you."

A warm blush spread across her cheeks but before Kate could open her mouth to reply, Haley continued.

"I thought if I could get him alone, he'd stop thinking about you but it was the exact opposite. We'd be talking out on the roof, under the stars and he'd start talking about how bright your smile was that day. We'd be cooking dinner together and he'd start telling me a story about the two of you when you were younger. It _never mattered_ how much I loved him because he always loved you more."

Completely stunned, Kate sat back until her butt was on the floor. Maya was trying in vain to comfort Haley as she continued to cry. Haley had never seemed real to her; she always seemed to be putting on a mask and distracting people with her blunt rudeness but as Kate watched her cry over an unrequited love…she had never been more genuine. Haley truly believed Troy would never love her the way she loved him. Kate didn't know if what Haley was saying was true; she had no idea of knowing that Troy might have talked about her to Haley but Haley's words were causing her heart to panic.

She was happy and horribly sad. Kate has been in love with Troy for years and just the thought of him loving her back gave her so much happiness she thought her heart might burst but knowing how hurt Haley would be if that was the truth really made her feel bad for her friend. She continued to sob and Kate quickly pulled her into a tight hug. Haley stiffened in her arms but Kate held on until Haley's arms slowly wrapped around her.

"I'm so sorry." Kate mumbled into her hair. "I know how terrible this feels. I've felt like this for years Haley; always wanting his attention and love just to be left disappointed thinking he didn't love me too."

Kate pulled away to wipe away a few stray tears. Haley blinked up at her.

"Then you came along and it hit so much harder. He looked at you with so much pride, my jealously made me physically ache. You became one of his best friends Haley and you have no idea how much he cares about you."

"He's not in love with me." Haley whimpered. "I know he's not."

"Maybe he isn't." Kate agreed mildly. She honestly did know. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Troy wouldn't let you do half the things you do if he didn't love you Haley."

"This new world is so horrible." Haley moaned into her arms. Kate smiled ruefully. "Monsters took away all my friends and my family and the knight in shining armor that came to save me is in love with another princess."

Kate blushed while Maya giggled next to her. Haley gave her one last squeeze before sliding out of her arms and sitting across from her. They all somehow ended up in a triangle facing each other.

"We don't know for sure how Troy feels." Kate argued. "He's been a jerk since we've gotten to Acheron."

"He was pretty angry about Kaden." Maya chimed in.

"He was jealous." Haley supplied. "God you two are slow. He practically turned green as soon as he saw you dancing with that guy Kate. He would have gone total caveman and just thrown you over his shoulder if it wasn't for Mason stopping him."

Kate paused and thought over the idea. It wasn't too farfetched but the thought of Troy being jealous didn't make sense. He was normally a really good guy; why would he be jealous? Kaden was cute and sweet but Kate was cursed to forever be in love with Troy. Of course he didn't know that but at the rate he was going, he never would. Kate shook her head and stood up. Haley and Maya followed her lead.

"It doesn't matter." Kate decided. "He was being a jerk and I'm still mad."

Maya chuckled while Haley snorted. They all silently went back to folding clothes. After a few minutes, Kate felt Haley nudge her. When she turned to look, Haley was smiling lightly. Kate smiled back and felt her chest warm. She and Haley would always be different and they'll always bicker but Kate finally felt like they were genuine friends now. It was nice.

"I'm always going to love him Kate." Haley informed her calmly. "He saved me and I'm always going to remember that but…I know where his heart is. Honestly I can't tell you if I would love him if we met before the biters took over but part of my heart is always going to belong to him."

Kate nodded slowly. She knew Haley wouldn't just hand Troy over to her but they seemed to reach an understanding within each other. Troy cared about them both differently but cared none the less. Haley was simply going to let herself enjoy her own feelings and Troy's. She still wanted to be a part of his life and Kate understood that. She'd feel the same way. Kate nodded once more.

"Fine." Kate agreed with a smirk. "Even though I'm mad at him…Troy is _my_ buttmunch and I'm not going to let you have him."

Haley laughed heartedly and Kate grinned. She could see Maya smiling to herself as she continued to fold clothes.

"We'll see what happens Green."

Kate smiled once more and playfully nudged Haley one more time before going back to laundry duty. Someone knocked on the door and Kate was surprised to see Mason sheepishly holding dirty clothes. They were covered in mud. Kate simply stared at him and he shrugged.

"I tackled Troy in the street when he tried to avoid me." Mason explained easily. "We're brothers and I was sick of his moping. After wrestling around, he feels better but our clothes are trashed. Can you wash them?"

Kate walked over to him but paused before taking the clothes. Mason sighed loudly.

"Kate can you wash them _please?"_

"Well when you're nice about it." Kate countered; a teasing tone laced into her voice.

"When am I not nice?"

Kate gave him a look; complete with a disbelieving eyebrow and Mason quickly held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. What can I say? I'm an asshole."

Kate rolled her eyes as her two friends laughed behind her. She leaned up to kiss her brother's cheek before grabbing his clothes.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth silently weaved her way through the morning crowds in an attempt to try and lose her new shadow. She could feel Percy just a few steps behind her and her lips lifted lightly in amusement. He was determined to make sure she kept her promise; even if it meant stalking her. After several minutes with no success Annabeth sighed in defeat and stopped in the center of town to twirl around and face him. He grinned easily and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Nice try."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but her chest felt warmer as he continued to smile at her. She smiled back at him softly and he took a small step closer to her. His natural ocean smell invaded her thoughts and she instantly thought of their moment yesterday.

 _*As soon as the door shut, Annabeth knew Percy had finally noticed her absence and come after her. It was almost an unspoken rule between the two of them but the second they stepped into Acheron, they hadn't been apart from each other for too long. He said nothing as he quietly approached her._

" _We need to do it soon." Annabeth whispered. "I don't think I can handle being apart from them much longer. I need to know if they're safe."_

 _Warm, gentle hands gripped her shoulders and slowly turned her around. Percy leaned down to place his forehead against hers and Annabeth quickly shut her eyes. He smelt of the ocean. She reached up to place a hand over his heart while the other grabbed his coat sleeve to somehow anchor him to his spot._

" _I'm right here." He whispered. "I'm always going to be right here."_

" _I know." She opened her eyes to stare into his; her heartbeat was thundering in her ears and his was pumping beneath her palm. "I can feel you."_

Annabeth could feel heat spread across her face and she quickly turned back around before he could notice. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need a babysitter you know."

Percy merely hummed behind her and she shook her head in exasperation. He wouldn't let up. Annabeth waited until her cheeks felt cool once more before turning around again. She stared at him expectantly.

"I'm pretty sure Luke assigned you a job today."

"He did." Percy agreed. "I'm taking over for one of the wall guards in about twenty minutes. Jason is going to meet me by the entrance; Luke gave us the same shift. I'm simply waiting for Nico to show up."

"So he can keep an eye on me for you?"

"Nah. Nico's going to let you do whatever you want. I just don't want you to be alone around here. Luke has enough time and authority to pull you aside anytime he wants."

Annabeth glanced nervously around after Percy was done talking. Ever since she made that promise with Percy and openly admitted she was terrified to be in Acheron again, she's been paranoid. While Percy's stalking can get annoying, Annabeth could admit she was mildly appreciative of it. She quickly pulled Percy towards an alley to keep their conversation private. Standing in the middle of town and talking about Luke the way they were wouldn't end up well; he has eyes and ears on everything in town. Annabeth wouldn't put it past him to assign people to keep an eye on her.

Once they were covered by shade and effectively out of the public eye, Annabeth pulled Percy closer to her and swiftly punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What gives?"

"You can't just say stuff like that out loud you moron! Most people think Luke and I are still very good friends so it'd be pretty damn suspicious if we were caught talking about him out in the open where anyone could hear us."

Percy wordlessly pushed her up against the brick wall behind her. Annabeth gasped lightly and glared up at him as he placed his hands next to her head boxing her in.

"You do this too often." Annabeth growled up at him. "You shouldn't make it a habit here."

"I'm going to do whatever I want." Percy told her sternly as he leaned even closer. "And I think it's going to be even more suspicious that you pulled me into a dark alley like this. If you saw our positon from afar wouldn't you think the worst?"

Percy glanced out towards the town and Annabeth saw something flash in his eyes. When she turned her head to see what he was looking at, she saw Luke staring right back at her.

* * *

 **Heh see told ya you'd be mad. I'm going to try and update this story once a week (probably over weekends) so you won't have to wait too long.**

 **I've never wanted to make Haley and Kate hate each other. Living with someone for six months and depending on each other to keep each other safe makes people bond; even if they love the same person. I just thought now was the time to really address their relationship; its not perfect because they aren't. You all know I adore Troy and Kate but I genuinely came to enjoy writing Troy and Haley together as two good friends. Some of you actually said you liked Troy and Haley better! Troy and Kate have always been endgame though and Haley finally kind of realized that. Haley wouldn't just hand over the boy she loves; she's going to continue to love him even if he doesn't return her feelings just so she can be in his life. Knowing how Troy feels though...Both Kate and Haley are going to change in the next couple of chapters so be warned.**

 **Now I only got 18 reviews but I got them in like two days so I wanted to reward you guys for being awesome. I will hold out on you though for upcoming chapters but just this once, I'll let the rule slide. I wanted you guys to see what I meant by sneak peek of the next chapter.**

 **Here it is:**

 _They only had to make it to the alley between the hotel and main building. The fence as too high to try and jump without help but she had placed two boxes on the ground to hoist them up; with the night sky offering no light, they had a good chance to actually pull this off. There was only one slight problem. Annabeth growled when she bumped into Nico's back. He quickly turned around and gave her a look._

" _What?" She snapped. Nico ignored her cold tone and pointed to the dark alley._

" _You want me to walk down that scary ass alley?" Nico tssked. "Nuh uh."_

" _Are you four? It's just an alley."_

" _That's_ _dark!"_

 **Teehee I'm sure you're all looking forward to it now aren't ya? :D**

 **Remember twenty reviews for another sneak peek! I'll probably be updating this upcoming week. Sneak peaks make me start on two chapters at once so updates are faster. It really benefits everyone :)**

 ***UPDATE* I forgot to put the questions on here!**

 _1) What did you think of Haley and Kate's conversation?_

 _2) Luke saw Percy and Annabeth. What do you think's gonna happen? :D_

 _3) What did you think of the sneak peek?_

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, Henrie James Locker, Nihalrockzz, , NeverBetAgainstGirls, PunksNotDeadYouAre, WalrusInSocks, Narniandemigod, MAL-DaughterofChaos, Jedi1, LisaBriley, SilentVelocity, rhig122, Guest, AmarilloSkys, SappgureTraffiker, Myfanfics1332, and BlazingSkittles15_ **for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**As for those who reviewed the last chapter, I left a response to you saying I was going to update again today. (I can only PM responses to those who review with an account but I promise I read all of your reviews and love your inputs!) Now the goal is to update every Saturday but we'll see what happens. Life has a funny way of getting in the way.**

 **I'm pretty excited about this chapter and by the end of it you guys will know why. Its pretty long so strap in!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Annabeth held her breath as she waited for Luke to react. He continued to stare at the two of them soundlessly as Percy slowly pushed off the wall and placed half of his body in front of hers. Annabeth wouldn't normally let him shield her from anything but her heart was about to burst from her chest and true panic was forming. She didn't notice Percy's hand sliding down her arm until their fingers intertwined. Her head snapped up to try and meet his gaze but his eyes were trained on Luke's. He squeezed her hand gently. Luke twitched.

"Mr. Jackson you're on guard duty. Leo is taking a double shift just to show you and Mr. Grace the ropes; it's impolite to make him wait."

"I'm aware of where I need to be." Percy informed him calmly. Annabeth resisted the urge to shut her eyes. Percy was pushing his luck. "I'm waiting for Nico to come and escort Annabeth back to my room."

Annabeth gave in and let out a barely audible moan. She shut her eyes and let her head fall on the back of Percy's shoulder. Luke let out a strange noise; Annabeth could tell he was barely holding in his anger, too many people around. Annabeth opened her eyes when Luke started pacing.

"…Your room?" Luke questioned with another eye twitch. "Annabeth was assigned her own room and you were supposed to be sharing with your cousin."

"We did some switching around. Annabeth and I have been sharing a room since we arrived in Acheron." Percy smirked. "Do you have a problem with that? It wasn't against your _rules_ to switch rooms."

Luke lost his composter and growled taking a few steps closer to them. Annabeth could see anger exploding in his sky blue eyes before a shield went up; he realized where he was. Luke coughed and adjusted his jacket before nodding to them.

"No you're right Mr. Jackson it isn't against the rules to switch rooms." Luke conceded with a huff. He glanced around before nodding to himself. " _However-"_

Luke was in their faces in three quick strides. With one swift movement, he was tearing Percy from her grasp and slamming him back into the brick wall, the darkness of the alley covering his actions. Annabeth gasped as Percy coughed from the impact.

"-Annabeth is _mine_ and I will not stand for some pathetic loser coming into _my_ town trying to take her from me." Annabeth watched stunned as Luke leaned in closer to Percy's face. "It doesn't matter what you do or what you tell her; she knows there's no escape for her. Annabeth sealed her fate the second she climbed into my bed _night after night."_

Annabeth could see Percy barely containing his rage. She could feel herself shaking as rolls of fear and disgust rolled over her body. She felt ashamed and dirty and for a spilt second she wondered if Percy would look at her differently after this. Would his eyes lose their warmth? Would his touch grow cold? Annabeth bit her lip and ignored the tears in her eyes as she reached out to pull Luke away from Percy.

"Stop it!" She cried horrified. Once the two men were disconnected, Annabeth shoved Luke farther away with one hand as she came to stand fully in front of Percy; she would protect him forever even if it meant her own body would be harmed.

"Stop it Luke." She commanded once more. Luke smirked before letting out a small laugh. He genuinely looked pleased as he took in her appearance; she was sure she still looked terrified and repulsed. Luke shrugged.

"I'm merely putting claim on what's mine, my love." Luke scolded her. "I finally have you back; you think I'm going to let you be taken away by some fool you found on the street?"

Annabeth shoved Percy back behind her when he tried to lung out. She could feel her lips curling into a scowl but Luke continued to grin at her.

"Of course I wouldn't. You know where you belong Annabeth and that's by my side." Luke paused and smiled teasingly. "Your family knew that too."

Annabeth felt her eyes widen before she was seeing red; she didn't feel in control of her body. She lashed out and suddenly she was flying across the alley and punching Luke right in the jaw. Percy was scrambling behind her. Luke gasped as he fell to the ground from the blow.

"Where are they, you son of a bitch?!" Annabeth howled as she tried to throw another punch. Percy quickly came up from behind her and grabbed her and pulled her a few feet away. She desperately struggled in his arms as Luke glared at her from the ground. He stood up angrily and dusted himself off.

"You think I'm going to tell you now you little whore?" Luke snapped. He rubbed his jaw. "That's going to leave a bruise which will need _explaining._ Things have changed since you left Annabeth. People expect me to keep them happy and safe here. They come and go and I'm in charge of all of them. I'm the only one who knows where your family is and you just screwed yourself out of the answer. Not even a good lay will get you out of this."

"Fuck off Luke." Percy hissed. Annabeth calmed in his arms but she knew he wouldn't let her go until Luke was gone. "You've said your peace so get the hell out of here and ice your face before people _notice."_

Annabeth watched Luke panic mildly before giving them both one last dirty look. He cupped his jaw and whistled as he walked out of the alley and into the streets. Within seconds several guards were by his side and escorting him to his office. As soon as he was out of sight, Annabeth felt her knees give out beneath her. She fell to the ground, taking Percy with her. He cradled her as she began to sob.

She had given everything to come back here and find them. She had _fought_ and _struggled_ to come back just to find them gone again. Annabeth just wanted to see them again. She wanted her dad to take her into his arms and kiss her forehead. She wanted to hear Bobby and Matthew's boyish laughter as they ran around her legs, Helen trying hard not to laugh behind them. She just wanted them back.

Percy shushed her gently as he hugged her tightly to his chest. They were both on their knees as Annabeth leaned into him, one of her arms coming up to hook around his so her fingers could curl around his neck. Her chest was aching and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Annabeth let out another sob, uncaring that it would embarrassing later.

"Shhh Baby it's okay." Percy cooed in her ear. He gently kissed her head and began to softly rock them. For the first time since Annabeth met him, Percy's skin felt cold against hers. "Annabeth I'm right here okay? Remember no matter what, I'm always going to be right here. Can you feel me, Baby? Can you feel me in your heart?"

"No." Annabeth whimpered. She furiously shook her head. "It _hurts._ I can't feel anything else. Please Percy I need to see them. I can't take this anymore."

"It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Annabeth could only nod as she continued to cry into his shoulder. This is how Nico found them a few minutes later. As she was passed around between the two men, Annabeth made up her mind. She glanced across town to see Luke leaving Will's office with a bandage on his jaw. When their eyes locked, she narrowed hers. She wouldn't let him win again; she wasn't his and she didn't belong here. Annabeth was determined to prove that to him; she was going to have the last laugh.

Even if it killed her.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate sighed as she folded another shirt. Haley and Maya had finished their piles a few minutes before and decided to go to the hotel lobby for food. They promised to bring her something back when they were done and help her finish her laundry duty if she still wasn't done. Kate welcomed the silence. She hummed quietly to herself as she got lost in thought.

Her mind had been reeling since Haley's little break down. Just seeing Haley crying would be enough to throw anyone off; she always acted like nothing could break her. Kate smiled ruefully; Troy Lucas had this weird ability to make you care about him so much you physically ached when he wasn't around. Kate doubted he was even aware how in love Haley is with him. _I've been in love with him years and he hasn't noticed. Maybe he's blind to love._ Kate mused to herself.

It was true. Kate couldn't remember a time she wasn't in love with Troy. Slowly she reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a folded photo. She had taken it out of the frame on the road to carry it with her; she never wanted to be without it. Unfolding the paper, Kate felt tears spring to her eyes. Troy had risked his life to grab this picture for her. Kate ran a finger over the dried blood; the smiling faces beneath her skin unaffected. Kate was so confused. He would never do something like this for Haley; back when they were still held up at their house, he had even told her going anywhere near her old house would be a suicide mission and she could get the thought out of her head. But going into their house –which was full of biters- was perfectly fine as long as he got this picture for her? What was he thinking?

 _He obviously wasn't!_ Kate decided with a huff. She gently kissed the picture and folded it back up so she could put it back in her pocket. She shook her head and tried to focus back on the laundry; thinking about Troy and his feelings always made her confused. She could never tell what he was thinking and she was getting a little tired of trying to read his mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice the door open.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy asked, appearing suddenly; his hands knotting together. Kate jumped lightly but forced herself to not turn around. She scoffed softly at the irony of the situation and continued to fold Mason's shirts. The one time she doesn't want him around, he seeks her out.

"You just did… but continue."

"You and that Kaden guy….Is that going to be a thing from now on? I mean you've barely even talked to me since you met him."

"I talk to you all the time Troy." Kate argued. She continued to fold so her hands could be distracted. "Kaden and Graham are very nice and Maya and I thought we should try and make friends here if we plan to stay. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not saying you did. I was just asking if you were going to continue to spend time with him. You never answered."

"Maybe I will." Kate challenged. She threw the last shirt she had to fold on the counter and turned to face Troy, crossing her arms in the process. Kate desperately tried to keep the scowl on her face but the second she looked at him, she wanted to swoon. His black hair was beautifully messy while his bright blue eyes looked at her sadly. His hands were tucked into his pockets; a clear sign he was uncomfortable. Kate sighed and felt the anger leave her body. She reached up to brush a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"You can't decide who I can and can't hang out with Troy." Kate informed him softly. "I know you're worried about me being safe but Kaden won't hurt me. I don't even know if we'll see each other that much. He has jobs during the day and so do I; normally in different places too!"

When Kate noticed Troy was still staring at her with that _look_ in his eyes, she realized he expected more from her. She sighed once more.

"We danced _once_ Troy. Even Mason didn't freak out about it. Why are you acting so weird about it? I won't understand what you're thinking unless you tell me. I'm not a mind reader."

"You used to be."

"What?"

Troy took a few steps closer to her but tilted his head so he could look out the window. Kate glanced down at his hand and wondered if she should try to grab it; she decided against it. The second she touched him, she would be putty in his hands. Troy probably knew that too.

"Before all this started…You could just _look_ at me and understand everything. You could tell what I was feeling and thinking sometimes even before I could! I don't understand why you can't now. Why can't you understand how thrown off I am right now Kate? I freaked out. I stormed out of that room the second I saw you having fun with someone else besides me. I ignored Mason and Haley because I was embarrassed of the way I acted; I was confused by the way you make me feel when I see you with someone else."

Kate felt her heart dance against her rib cage as her entire body was encased with giddiness. Troy was never this open with his feelings. He must be really thrown off if he's coming to her for help. Her throat closed up and she quickly cleared it to try and form a coherent thought. The first was _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ and the second _Haley was right._ She didn't know what to do from here.

"I couldn't ever read your mind Troy." Kate mumbled softly. Troy's eyes settled on hers and she shrugged. "I could only guess. I've known you basically my entire life; it wasn't hard to tell you were upset when you frowned or that you wanted to watch _The Office_ when you kept scrolling over it. Those were all educated guesses. And as for the other night…As long as you admit you freaked out I can forgive you."

"I did. I totally did." Troy agreed heartedly. Kate laughed lightly and shook her head. Troy grinned at her and she felt her heart melt into a puddle at the sight. That smile was for _her._ Suddenly Troy was even closer and staring at her so seriously, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What about….What about everything else?" Troy whispered. "I can't understand why only you make me feel this way Kate. I want to take you in my arms and protect you from everything. I want to be the only one to protect you."

Kate gulped as Troy stared her down. He was completely serious and she was beginning to feel light headed.

"Don't you feel that way with Haley and Maya too?" Kate questioned meekly. "Or even Piper and Alice?"

"In a way." Troy agreed mildly. "But it's still different. I never want you to be away from me for too long. I swear my skin was getting itchy when Mason and I noticed we hadn't seen you for a few hours. God Kate I never want to go anywhere without you. It feels wrong if you aren't within arm's reach."

Kate's skin felt like it was on fire as Troy moved even closer to her. His breath was mixing in with hers and his eyes were making it hard to think. Kate took a breath when she remembered that she had too and licked her lips. Troy watched the movement as if he was analyzing her.

"Do…Do you know why you feel like that?" Kate whispered. "Do you know why you can't be without me? Why you look for me when I'm gone and why you can't stand the thought of me spending more time with Kaden?"

Kate immediately noticed something flash in Troy's eyes before he backed away from her. She could have sworn it was guilt. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck and Kate felt the air tense; the mood was gone and it was because he was shying away from her. Hurt pierced her heart and she quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Um…no I don't." Troy answered awkwardly. Kate stared at him sadly. They were so close. This was the first time they had ever addressed the _something_ they both knew was there. He was so close to confessing only to back out at the last second. _He wasn't ready._ Kate could tell the second she looked at him. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable and she could only frown. He wasn't ready and once again she was stuck waiting for him.

"Then neither do I."

Without another word, Kate brushed past him and hurried out of the laundry room. She didn't even glance at Haley and Maya as they tried to approach her. If he wanted to run from his feelings then she would too. The second she saw him, Kate plastered a fake smile on her face and called out to him.

"Hey Kaden! Wanna hang out after you're done working?"

0~0~0~0~0

Jason placed a hand on his thigh to prevent it from bouncing further. He was put on guard duty with Percy and Leo and so far nothing interesting had happened. And while that was a good thing, it made sitting on the wall terribly boring. A few walkers had stumbled up to them but Leo had quickly taken care of them. It was weird being able to just sit and not worry about a monster lurking from the shadows to come and attack you. Jason sighed; he wanted to be with Piper and Alice. He hadn't seen either of them since he kissed them goodbye in the morning.

Percy was fidgeting next to him while Leo shot another walker with his bow. Apparently he and Annabeth had trained together before she left with her family. Jason glanced over to his cousin and shot him a look. Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Annabeth and I had a small confrontation with Luke."

Both Leo and Jason jumped up at that. Leo looked truly panicked while Jason felt worry flood his entire body. They had all heard the stories; Luke took advantage of Annabeth's desperate need to keep her family safe. He used her because he could and now he seemed to be making it his personal mission to make her as miserable as possible.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked hurriedly. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." Percy brushed off. "Annabeth…I'm not so sure. She was taking it pretty rough when Nico took her back to my room. She did manage to get Luke right in the jaw though."

Leo made a strange noise before he began to pace worriedly. Jason shared a look with Percy as they watched him run his hands through his hair and mumble to himself; the tools hooked on his belt jiggled and clanked together.

"Um dude you okay?" Percy asked with a nervous chuckle. Leo turned to them and frowned. Jason was mildly surprised; ever since he met him Leo was generally a pretty happy guy.

"This is bad guys." He warned them both. "Luke always gets crazy when it comes to Annabeth. If he sees what happen as her final rejection of him, he's going to lose his mind! You guys didn't see him after Annabeth left the first time. He was a mess and going crazy on the town; he only calmed down when her family came back but even then he was weird knowing Annabeth wasn't with them."

"Wait her family came back here?" Percy asked quickly. "They actually made it back?"

"Well yeah." Leo confirmed with small nod. "About two days after they disappeared, they came back but Annabeth wasn't with them. Luke spoke with them and announced to the town the next day that Annabeth was dead." Leo sadly looked out into the town. "Which apparently was another one of his lies."

"Why do you stay here?" Jason interrupted. "I don't understand. If you _know_ that Luke is a bad person, why don't you just leave like Annabeth did?"

"Annabeth _came back_ Jason-"

"She came back to find her family!" Percy argued. Leo shook his head.

"You think that's the only reason? Annabeth knew how messed up this place is and she still brought you all here didn't she? Annabeth came back because she knows despite its flaws –and trust me when I say there are a lot of them- it's safe here. You can raise families here and have a sense of normalcy." Leo paused to stare out at the walkers stumbling up to the wall. "I've been out in the world and I've seen what it's become. I don't want to struggle to survive out there when I can stay here and actually _live_ a life that resembles the old one _."_

Jason and Percy both fell silent. Jason couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was racing with thoughts and it felt like he just couldn't catch up. Leo smiled at them both ruefully.

"You think you guys are the only ones with family you want to protect?" Leo gestured out to the town and pointed at a beautiful blonde woman laughing with two other women as they watched Kate and Mason set up to perform a song for the town; her stomach showed she was pregnant. "My girl Calypso and I found this place by accident but it was one of the best things to ever happen to us; Will estimates she's about four months along."

"Piper is going to have the baby in just a few weeks." Jason told him numbly. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Calypso. Seeing another life growing here made everything become fuzzy; the line between wrong and right being blurred. Jason could be one of the only ones to relate completely to what Leo was telling them. Jason knew this place wasn't perfect and that Luke had his own personal vendetta against Annabeth but seeing another woman carrying a child and being happy made him think of Piper and Alice. They could stay here couldn't they? Instead of a painful birth out with the walkers, Piper could deliver their child into a doctor's arms and everything would be fine. Alice could make friends her own age here and grow up safe. Nothing was perfect but this could be okay couldn't it?

"Not everything is in black and white like that." Percy mumbled harshly. Jason snapped out of his trance to stare at his cousin in bewilderment. He never heard Percy take a dark tone like that. "I understand you wanting to keep your woman and unborn child safe but is it really worth it here? I've seen firsthand what Luke can be like when he loses his temper; someone like that won't stay in control for long and when he finally snaps you think he's going to take it easy on you? Or Calypso and your child? No, he's going to want to cause as much hurt and suffering as he can."

Percy paused to shake his head. Jason was completely stunned to see the man standing in front of him. It was like he became a completely different person within the day; someone strong and brave enough to stand up to a man controlling all of these people with fear and misguided trust.

"I saw that today and Annabeth did too. She's going to leave and I know she will. I didn't want to say anything in front of her in fear of making her break further but I know Luke did something. If her family was here then was suddenly gone again, Luke probably sent them away or just got rid of them himself. He wants to break Annabeth and he knows one of the only ways to do that is separating her from her family."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Leo asked in a huff. "We don't have options Percy. Luke's very good at backing us into a corner here. Calypso and I don't have a choice but to stay. I can't take her back out there; we were starving and on the verge of death when we found Acheron. I can't take those chances again with the baby on its way."

"Things are going to work out the way they're supposed to." Percy decided. "But trust me when I say things here aren't always going to be good. Luke _is_ going to snap. That's just a fact. Now when that's going to happen, who knows? Could be days, months or even years from now but it is going to happen and I only hope you're prepared for it."

Jason could see the guards for the next shift approaching them. When Percy noticed them, he nodded and turned to Leo one last time. Jason could mildly hear Mason strumming his guitar a few yards away; Kate's singing floating throughout the town.

"Just know that when things do get bad like that, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you and everyone else here can have a fighting chance to get out of here. You and Annabeth think the same way and I'm determined to show you both the truth."

Percy began to climb down the ladder to get him off the wall but Leo stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"Wait." He called out. "You keep bringing up Annabeth….as one of her old friends please tell me, why are you doing all of this for her? Annabeth isn't the type to accept someone else protecting her."

Kate's voice carried up to them as they waited for Percy's answer. He could hear people cheering as they recognized the song.

" _Well I won't back down. No, I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell but I won't back down."_

Percy smiled mildly and shrugged.

"Well I'm not the type to ignore someone who needs help. She'll get my protection even if she doesn't want it." Percy smiled gently. "It's just like you said right? I gotta protect my girl."

Jason could only stare, mouth open in shock as Percy grinned once more and slid down the latter. Seconds later, Jason could see him heading towards the apartments; he was heading straight for Annabeth. Leo looked over at him curiously.

"Is that a new thing?"

Jason smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Nah. That was a long time coming." He smiled and followed Leo down the ladder. "Now c'mon, I want to introduce you to my two favorite ladies. I have a feeling you, Piper and I will become really good friends."

0~0~0~0~0

" _No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around, and I'll keep this world from dragging me down. Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down."_

Annabeth had kicked Nico out the second she was back in Percy's room. She knew he had waited outside the door for about an hour before leaving to grab them both dinner. Percy would be on wall duty for another hour or so meaning she had a very small window of opportunity. Luke would want to go entertain the town's people as they ate, leaving his main office free to investigate. Now that she's made up her mind, Annabeth was determined to leave as soon as possible.

She felt wrong. Luke made her feel dirty and exposed and Percy's uncharacteristically cold touch pushed her over the edge. She didn't belong here anymore. She didn't belong anywhere and her friends didn't deserve to be dragged down with her. Nico would be mad and Percy might try to come after her but they would both stay put because Acheron was their only option; Acheron was what they worked so hard to find.

Quietly sneaking out the window and using a rope to scale down the side of the building, Annabeth thanked the gods everyone was in the hotel lobby eating. While the hotel building wasn't tall and it would only take her about three minutes to scale down it, having someone see her would ruin her plan and embarrass her thoroughly. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, Annabeth took off in a sprint towards Luke's office. The sun was setting and soon the sky would be dark enough to hide her in its shadows.

Quietly shutting the office door behind her, Annabeth immediately began searching for anything she might need to tell her where her family was. After a few minutes with no luck, she was beginning to lose hope. Just as she was beginning to give up and sneak back into the hotel, someone closed the office door loudly behind her. Bracing herself for a fight, Annabeth spun around with her arms up in a fighting stance. Luke grinned back at her and held up a folder.

"Looking for this beautiful?" He questioned with a smirk. She noticed with smug satisfaction that he had a bruise on his jaw. He tossed her the file but she resumed her fighting stance. She didn't trust him to not attack her while she bent down to grab the folder. Luke chuckled and shook his head.

"Just open it with your foot then if you want to be defensive."

Annabeth glared at him but slowly opened the folder with a flick of her foot. A picture of her and her family smiled back at her. She quickly read the first couple of sentences before growling and taking a threatening step towards Luke. He continued to smile at her unfazed by her hostile behavior.

" _You sent them away?"_ She shouted. "How could you? Why would you? Bobby and Matthew are only ten you _bastard!"_

"Annabeth dear you must clean that dirty mouth of yours." Luke scolded mildly. "And I didn't just send them out to the wolves. They were _selected_ along with several others to clear out another town in Faymarsh. Acheron is getting quite full you see. It was actually quite funny; they left about four days before you arrived. What timing huh?"

Annabeth wanted to lash out and hit him again but she knew that's exactly what he wanted. She settled for knocking over everything on his desk in her rage. She turned back to him with pure anger in her eyes.

"You sent them to their deaths didn't you? You sent all those people there to die! Faymarsh was overrun with walkers!"

"Then they all better be fighting well no? Warriors only parish if they don't have the heart of a warrior. Your family wasn't the only one to go you know."

"You sent children! Bobby and Matthew didn't deserve to be sent away because you were upset with me. None of these people did!"

"Your brothers were old enough to talk back to me in front of everyone; they were old enough to fight alongside your parents to get back here. I'm sure they are fine. They're both just like you; stubborn and strong and horribly defiant when it comes to my orders."

Annabeth huffed and picked up the folder to throw it back at Luke's face. She watched it hit his chest before falling back to the ground. Annabeth glared at him and thrusted a finger at him.

"I'm going to get them back." She vowed. "And when I do, I'm coming right back here to kill you."

"Oh I expected you to leave." Luke agreed. "That's why I gave you the information you needed. But I also know you're going to come back no matter what happens; you always come back to me Annabeth. You know where you belong."

"Not here." Annabeth growled. "I don't belong anywhere you are. The day I come back here I swear to Gods I'm going to kill you Luke. I'm going to murder you in cold blood for everything you've done to me."

Luke's grin faltered at the seriousness in her tone before it returned easily. He looked like he wanted to tease her more but he merely shrugged and nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you again my love." He glanced at the watch on his arm. "If you want to get back to the room before your guard dog notices, I suggest you leave now."

Annabeth growled lightly before bumping past him to get out the door. After struggling to climb back up the rope, Annabeth dove into the room and hid the evidence of her escape under the bed. Knowing Percy would be there any second, Annabeth tried to find something to make her look busy; Percy had to think she had been there the entire time. She noticed his sketch book on the bed and quickly reached for it. Flipping it open she was stunned to see what he had been sketching.

She had easily flipped past his old drawings of Rachel. Even if it made her feel mildly jealous, Annabeth could admit she had been beautiful. There was some of Thalia, Jason, Piper and Alice and even a few new ones of Nico. She flipped past the sketches of Mason and Troy and paused to chuckle when she noticed he drew small cartoon versions of Haley, Maya and Kate. The last few pages are what made her stop.

Her face covered every inch of his pages. There were several dedicated just to her. Some of her smiling, frowning, laughing and glaring; every expression she had ever shown him, he had drawn for himself. Pictures couldn't be taken anymore so he did the next best thing to capture their memories. There was a drawing of them fighting out in the middle of the road in the rain. One of her covering him with another blanket in the night as he slept on that small couch. There was one of him holding her hand as Kate pulled out the arrow from her leg and another next to it of him watching over her as she lay in a bed unconscious. After that there were a few of her face but she felt tears building in her eyes. How could someone see her like this? In all of Percy's drawings, she looked beautiful. She looked like a warrior.

When she finally made it to the last page he drew on, she felt the warm tears slid down her cheeks. She remembered that day well too. Two figures stared up at the night sky, their pinkies interlocked in a promise. He had labeled the drawing "Their Moment." Annabeth smiled; that moment changed things between them; their whole dynamic changed as their feelings did.

Annabeth heard the timid knock on the door and quickly wiped her tears away before standing up, the sketch book still in hand. When Percy walked in, he immediately noticed what she was holding. Her eyes watered once more but she refused to cry in front of him again. Her heart jumped happily at the sight of him and her skin finally felt warm once again. She silently held up the sketchbook and Percy sighed before shutting the door behind him.

"Look I know it's like an invasion of privacy or whatever but I swear-"

"Is this how you see me?" Annabeth cut him off. "Is this how you see us?"

Percy blushed lightly and reached up to scratch the back of his head. He laughed nervously but approached her and gently grabbed the sketchbook out of her hand. He let his eyes scan over his last drawing and he smiled.

"Yeah it is." He answered quietly. "All these moments were stuck in my head and I couldn't help myself."

Annabeth felt her heart reach out to the wonderful man in front of her and she couldn't help but compare him to Luke. Luke saw her as a prize to win and was constantly using her for her body and making her feel two feet tall. Percy saw her as something beautiful and he was constantly trying to protect her. The difference between the two of them was night and day.

"I hope you don't think I'm creepy or anything now." Percy laughed uncomfortably. "Rachel always used to tell me art comes from the heart and that I should draw what I care about. I care about a lot of things and they don't always work out when I try to draw them but with you…You're the perfect image of everything this new world should hope for."

Annabeth couldn't form words. She could only stare as Percy smiled at her nervously. He was waiting for her reaction. She wanted to be mad; he always made everything so difficult. She was leaving tonight; she had too. As much as she cared about Percy, she cared about finding her family more. She had to know if they were okay. But right now….right now she only wanted to care about Percy. If this was the last she was going to see him, she wanted to remember this moment because in _this_ moment she knew just how irreplaceable he was.

In three quick and easy strides she was in front of him and pulled his head down to meet hers.

She could feel his shock seconds after their mouths met but he quickly dropped his sketchbook to wrap his arms around her. Annabeth reached up to run her hands through his hair as he pulled her even closer. Their mouths moved against each other's slowly as if savoring the moment. When Percy hesitantly poked her lips with his tongue Annabeth felt her walls break. She opened her mouth for him, pulled him flush against her and spun them until her back was facing the bed, the back of her knees pressing against it.

"We don't have to." Percy mumbled against her mouth. She began to slide out of her shirt. Percy pulled away long enough for her to get it off. "Just being here with you; just being together is always going to be enough for me."

It wasn't enough for her, not right now. If things were different and if she could stay she would want to take their time and just enjoy the fact they had made it to where they are but life wasn't that kind. She had found him, just to be forced to pull away from him hours later. Annabeth wanted one good memory of their love to last her a lifetime; if this was the last night she was going to be with him, she wanted it to count.

She reached up to cup his cheeks lovingly and placed her forehead against his.

"You're already more than enough for me." She confessed. "I never thought I could deserve someone like you. Not after everything I've done."

"Annabeth-"

"Shh please just let me finish." She begged. "I don't know what's going to happen here. I don't know if we're really safe but I know I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for a while now. You're practically the only thing that makes sense to me anymore."

"Same here." Percy agreed. He kissed her slowly and hugged her tightly. "I-I really-"

Annabeth smiled at him gently and shook her head before pulling him into another kiss. When she pulled away she felt like part of her heart was breaking; she wanted to give it all to him but she couldn't yet. Annabeth nuzzled closer to him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm quite fond of you too." She told him sincerely. He didn't have to tell her. She knew; everyone knew.

"Now please kiss me again."

Percy kissed her heartedly as she fell back on the bed.

0~0~0~0~0

" _Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out. Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down."_

Mason watched as Kate and Maya laughed together; their foreheads touching. He smiled lightly at the sighed. Seeing someone care so much about his sister made his heart warm; he would always consider Maya family after seeing all she did for Kate. Haley sat down next to him and offered him a plate of food. He nodded at her in thanks. As they ate silently, Mason couldn't help but notice Haley dully watching everyone laugh and talk together. He had never seen her like this; it was almost like the light had left her eyes. Despite wanting to stay out of it, Mason couldn't help himself.

"Everything okay?"

Haley jumped up at the sound of his voice but nodded numbly. She began to pick at her food.

"It didn't matter how much I tried. There's just no room for me in his heart anymore." She informed him quietly. Mason already knew what she was about to say. "Troy's in love with your sister."

Now Mason had his suspicions over the years but hearing _Haley_ of all people confirm his thoughts, made his chest tighten a little. He loved Troy like a brother and trusted him to help keep Kate safe but knowing he loved her the way he did made him feel uncomfortable. There were worse people for her in the world, Mason knew this, but the image of Kate and Troy kissing made him want to reach for the nearest toilet. He'd never seen Kate kiss someone before –though thanks to Vincent and his eavesdropping ways, he knew she had kissed a couple of guys- but knowing there was a decent chance of watching her be with Troy was just weird for him.

"She's been in love with him forever." Mason sighed. "I've always known that and I thought Troy did too. I wasn't too worried you know? Troy never seemed interested because he never made a clear move on her but when he saw her dancing with that guy he just lost it. After I tackled him, he told me he had no idea why he felt like that. I thought he wasn't making a move because he wasn't interested but he never made a move because he didn't know how. Troy's never known how he feels."

"It's almost funny isn't it?" Haley asked with a cheerless smile. "He's one of the bravest people I know and he's so strong and kind but he couldn't understand why he was feeling jealous. In all of his years knowing her, he's never known how he felt. He's never noticed how she felt."

"Love is blind I suppose." Mason shrugged. "Apparently deaf too. Troy's just very bad at reading signals."

Mason picked up one half of the sandwich on his plate when Haley fell silent. He watched as Kate and Maya began talking with those two guys again. Troy had informed him their names were Kaden and Graham. Kate said something to Kaden before pointing to him and waving. Mason glared at the boy but lifted his hand in a wave. Kate shook her head before taking Kaden's hand and smiling up at him. Haley nudged him gently so Mason turned his attention back to her. He had never really had an option on Haley but knowing she was hurting made him want to comfort her; even if he really didn't know how.

"Do…Do you think that if Kate was never in the picture..." Haley trailed off and looked up at him sadly. Mason sighed loudly and gently patted her head.

"You can't ask what ifs like that because you'll just make yourself miserable. Kate _is_ in the picture but she and Troy still have a lot to figure out. It's okay to love him but it won't be if you try to stand in the way of his happiness to get your own."

Haley fell silent but nodded. She smiled at him in thanks.

"I know." She agreed. "Even if it physically hurts to admit it, Kate and Troy really do belong together. I won't stand in the way of that but I can't turn off my feelings for him."

"No one's asking you too."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Mason nodded to himself when Haley began to quietly eat next to him. She would be okay; she was stronger than he gave her credit for. Seconds later, Troy walked over to them and slumped next to him. Haley and Mason shared a look before both watching Troy sulk. He gestured to Kate and Kaden.

"You think if he wasn't in the picture…?"

Mason sighed in annoyance and held up his uneaten sandwich. How did his dinner turn into him giving love advice about his sister's relationships?

"I just wanted to eat my sandwich!"

0~0~0~0~0

" _Well I know what's right; I got just one life in a world that keeps on pushing me around. But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down."_

Annabeth rubbed her eyes as she adjusted her crossbow on her back. The sky was completely dark and if it wasn't for her flashlight, she wouldn't be able to see anything. She was tired and pleasantly sore but she felt like she was breaking inside. Only moments before she had kissed Percy goodbye as he continued to sleep beside her. Gathering up her stuff and closing the door behind her had to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

Just as she began to open the apartment door leading outside she heard a thump behind her.

"Holy shit!" Nico moaned. Annabeth spun around and trained the flashlight on him. He was lying on the ground after having fallen after missing the last step. He waved at her tiredly and flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Evening officer."

"What are you doing?" Annabeth hissed as she rushed over to help him up. Nico glared at her and she noticed he was dress to follow her out onto the road. His backpack was full of supplies and his katana was resting on his back. It reminded her of when they first met.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Nico snapped back in an angry whisper. "You're lucky I heard you grabbing your shit and woke up! What do you think you're doing Annabeth?"

"Luke told me where they are Nico." Annabeth begged. "I have to go and find them. I can't wait any longer. I need to know they're safe!"

"Not that!" Nico rolled his eyes. "I could have guessed that. I meant what do you think you're doing leaving without me? We're partners remember? If you leave, I leave."

"I can't ask you to do that." Annabeth argued. "You're actually happy here Nico. The whole reason we even started traveling together was because you wanted me to bring you here remember? You don't want to leave. You're safe here and you have Will."

"Cute doctors and their butts come and go but you and me are forever Annabeth. I meant it when I said you leave; I leave." Nico told her firmly. Annabeth felt a small weight lift off her shoulders. Nico grinned at her and gestured to the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Annabeth sighed and glanced back towards the direction of Percy's door. The image of her family's picture in Luke's folder made her shake her head and nod. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's go."

They both rushed through the darkness. Annabeth had shut off her flashlight when she noticed the guards on top of the wall would notice them right away. They only had to make it to the alley between the hotel and main building. The fence as too high to try and jump without help but she had placed two boxes on the ground to hoist them up; with the night sky offering no light, they had a good chance to actually pull this off. There was only one slight problem. Annabeth growled when she bumped into Nico's back. He quickly turned around and gave her a look.

"What?" She snapped. Nico ignored her cold tone and pointed to the dark alley.

"You want me to walk down that scary ass alley?" Nico tssked. "Nuh uh."

"Are you four? It's just an alley."

"That's _dark!"_

Annabeth sighed irritably and shoved her partner aside to walk through the alley first. She easily climbed up the boxes and held out her hand to help Nico do the same. He jumped the fence first while Annabeth took one final look up at the apartment windows. She knew exactly which one was Percy's and sighed. She bit her lip and easily climbed over the fence.

"I'm sorry Percy."

" _Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out. Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down. No I won't back down."_

* * *

 **WOAH BABY.**

 **Haha yeah okay I'm sorry.**

 **So yep the Percabeth is strong with this one. I hope you guys understand why I wrote them the way I did. Annabeth sees this as her last night with Percy (though c'mon girl like that's going to happen) so she's desperate to love him as much as she can.**

 **Troy managed to mess things up further with Kate (congrats bro) so now things between them are tense while poor sweet Haley is trying to take comfort from Mason. He doesn't BS ya and she needed that.**

 **And yep Nico and Annabeth are packing up and leaving Acheron to head to Faymarsh to get her family. I made up that name but I think it sounds so badass.**

 **Anywho.**

 _Question Time!_

 _1) What did you guys think of the Percabeth? Too much or not enough?_

 _2) What about Troy and Kate? How can that poor guy make things right?_

 _3) How do you think everyone is going to react when they find out Annabeth and Nico left?_

 **You guys did give me over twenty reviews so you also deserve a sneak peek!**

 _"Annabeth are you sure we're going the right way?"_

 _"Yes of course I'm sure!"_

 _"Okay well I only ask because we've been walking in the same direction for hours with no map." Nico paused and shrugged. "I mean I'm no genius but we might be lost."_

 _"Nico you need to be quiet."_

 _Annabeth was awarded with a few moments of silent bliss but then she remembered her traveling companion was Nico which meant it wasn't going to last long. The entire trip to Acheron he insisted on talking the whole time. Not even a minute later Nico was humming to himself before clicking his tongue and turning to her curiously._

 _"Hey I never asked. Why are you limping like that?" Nico chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "You're walking like you just got laid girl."_

 _Annabeth felt herself flush a dark red and hurried to rush ahead in hopes Nico wouldn't notice. Her plan failed however when Nico glanced over at her flustered body language. With a dramatic gasp, his hands flew to his mouth._

 _"No way." He mumbled. Shaking his head, Nico started to grin wider before he was full on cackling. Annabeth moaned and stopped walking to get the embarrassment over with. She placed her hands over her red face. When she peaked through her fingers, Nico was pointing at her and looking absolutely ecstatic._

 _"You **tramp!** " He cheered. "Finally! The Percabeth gods have answered all of our prayers! You and Percy totally did it!" _

**I had another sneak peek in mind but it would give too much away. I missed writing Nico and Annabeth's conversations so I thought I would give you his reaction to Percabeth finally making a move. I hope it was worth it :3 I totally love Nico.**

 **Oh before I forget thank** _Avril . skye_ **for the idea for Kate and Troy's couple name to be Tate. (I'm a sucker for the first season of American Horror Story so it worked perfectly)** _Sorry Avril. In the review thanks I had to put spaces in your name; it would just delete it otherwise._

 **Big thanks to** _rhig122, AmarilloSkys, stormrunner74, Jedi1, SappphireTrafficker, Nihalrockzz, FireFly9917, CookieNinja007, AnnaUnicorn, AquaPolarBear, Guest (8) WalrusinSocks, NeverBetAgainstGirls, KorrohShipper, MAL-DaughterofChaos, piggythree23, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Avril . skye , Naked Brothers Band Forever and Myfanfics1332_ **for reviewing!**

 **Remember 20 reviews gives you all another sneak peek!**

 **Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

 **-Katie**


	26. Chapter 26

Back when everything had first gone to shit, Annabeth had quickly gotten used to walking out on the open road, a knife in one hand and her crossbow in the other. Walking down the dirt path with Nico by her side as the morning sun cast a warm, orange glow down on them from behind the trees made her almost feel nostalgic. She shut her eyes for a few seconds as she took a deep breath of fresh morning air. Annabeth felt like she was sixteen again, walking through her childhood backyard forest in the early morning. Everything had been so simple back then.

A moan broke her trance and Annabeth opened her eyes to see a walker stumbling towards them a few feet away. A shiver went down her spine when she noticed how decayed it was; it was probably one of the first to become infected. Nico sighed next to her and pulled out his katana.

"I got it." He called out tiredly. Once Nico got close enough to it, the walker could only groan and lift its arms in anticipation before Nico was slicing right through its glassy eye. Seconds later it slumped to the ground and Nico was grimacing at the smell as he wiped off his blade.

"You never really get used to that smell do you?" He asked quietly. His hand came up to plug his nose and once Annabeth got close enough she could tell why. The smell was really bad; it almost made her want to vomit.

"Let's just keep moving." She suggested with a grimace of her own. She and Nico had been walking for hours in the dark and despite having one or two close calls; the walkers around here were fairly scarce. Annabeth knew this would change once they got closer to Faymarsh; the last time she had been through there walkers were covering almost every inch.

Annabeth only knew Faymarsh was about a two day walk from Acheron. Unless they found a usable car soon, they were going to be in for a tiring trip. She didn't plan on stopping until they got there and Nico didn't ask for breaks. He understood she had put this off long enough and it was time to be with her family again. He was willing to follow her all the way. She admired him for that. Nico could be a really good friend when he wanted to be.

"Annabeth are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes of course I'm sure!"

"Okay well I only ask because we've been walking in the same direction for hours with no map." Nico paused and shrugged. "I mean I'm no genius but we might be lost."

"Nico you need to be quiet."

Annabeth was awarded with a few moments of silent bliss but then she remembered her traveling companion was Nico which meant it wasn't going to last long. The entire trip to Acheron he insisted on talking the whole time. Not even a minute later Nico was humming to himself before clicking his tongue and turning to her curiously.

"Hey I never asked. Why are you limping like that?" Nico chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "You're walking like you just got laid girl."

Annabeth felt herself flush a dark red and hurried to rush ahead in hopes Nico wouldn't notice. Her plan failed however when Nico glanced over at her flustered body language. With a dramatic gasp, his hands flew to his mouth.

"No way." He mumbled. Shaking his head, Nico started to grin wider before he was full on cackling. Annabeth moaned and stopped walking to get the embarrassment over with. She placed her hands over her red face. When she peaked through her fingers, Nico was pointing at her and looking absolutely ecstatic.

"You _tramp! **"**_ He cheered. "Finally! The Percabeth gods have answered all of our prayers! You and Percy totally did it!"

A good friend, yes but other times Nico could really be a little shit.

Annabeth sighed and tiredly rubbed her forehead. Nico was giving her a headache and walking for hours after a night of barely any sleep wasn't doing her any favors. Nico snickered.

"Is that why you look so tired?" He teased. He wiggled his dark eyebrows and turned around to walk backwards and face her. "Didn't get any sleep huh Annabeth?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Annabeth moaned. "You already know what happened. You can make your own conclusion to what happened between us."

"Oh yeah sure I guessed it the second you stepped out of his room looking the way you do but that's not the point. As your partner I think I deserve the dirty little details. We're going to be walking a long time you know."

"And during that time you want to hear about my night with Percy?" Annabeth asked in disgust. "I thought you liked him? Wouldn't that make you jealous?"

Nico laughed and dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"Annabeth I liked his butt. I still do but that doesn't mean I don't want you guys to be together. I mean he makes you happy doesn't he? He does everything he can to protect you and keep you safe right? What more could you want in this world? Love is basically all we have left."

"Love." Annabeth scoffed. She shook her head. "Loveis what got me into this mess Nico. Luke's deranged version of love is what tortured me and sent my family away. Love is why I made my family go ahead without me and put us both through this tortue. _Love_ is what made me feel like I was breaking from the inside out when I left Percy asleep in that bed. _Love_ is a warped concept in this world; if you love someone it's just going to hurt that much more when they're taken from you."

Nico stayed silent for a few minutes and Annabeth felt a weird shift in her chest as she pondered her own words. She hadn't been thinking when she spoke them but she knew just how true they felt. Love had hurt her so often in the past six months; her heart didn't feel ready for love anymore. Nico shook his head next to her and huffed. Annabeth watched him curiously.

"All this time." He mumbled. Annabeth waited for him to finish his thought. He shook his head once more and stared at her almost angrily. "All this time I've been waiting for you to finally open up to me about how you feel, or to at least open up and tell me something and _that's_ what you come up with?"

Nico scoffed.

"When we first met, I thought you were a robot. You never smiled or laughed or joked and if wasn't for Alice I bet you wouldn't have given Percy, Thalia or the Graces' the time of day. You were cold and angry at the world and Luke for taking your family but slowly I saw you change. You were smiling just a bit more and you were making jokes about Troy and Kate being teenagers. You were actually enjoying yourself and then we came to Acheron and all that progress was gone. You went back to being angry at the world. You went back to trying to shut out your emotions because it hurt too much to feel anything."

Annabeth mouth opened in shock but no words would come out. She had never heard Nico sound so upset about something; she had never seen him serious about anything. He was almost glaring at her as he waited for a response. Annabeth couldn't give him one.

Nico sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I get that you want to shut love out because it hurts. Gods Annabeth you're not the only one to lose someone you love. I lost my sister and anyone else I ever could have cared about. Your family might still be alive! You have people waiting for you. I was alone. I even thought about ending it all a few times. Why live in a world like this if you don't have anyone to fight to fight for? Before I could try, you know what happened?"

"We met." Annabeth answered. "We met and you saw me as someone to save you from that loneness. Oh my gods, Nico I had no idea you felt that way."

"How could you?" Nico asked quietly. "I never said I felt like that. I never felt the need to after we met because I didn't feel that way anymore. You saved me Annabeth. You've accepted every part of me and supported me in every way possible. I would give my life to save yours because I know you would do the same. You were the first person I ever met besides my sister that didn't bat an eye when you found out I was gay. You never treated me any differently because of it either."

"Gay or not I still think you're an annoying asshole." Annabeth joked lightly. A small smile spread across her lips as Nico walked closer to her. The sun felt warm against her skin and she wondered if he felt it too.

"I know." He laughed. "I love you Annabeth. You're my one constant in this life and I just want to see you happy. I don't want you to shut out love."

"I'm not going to be truly happy until I have my family back and Luke's got a bullet through his brain."

Nico nodded slowly and gazed at the trees surrounding them. He let out a long sigh and nodded once more as if he decided something.

"We can make that happened." He agreed. "We go to Faymarsh and get your family and together we come back and take Acheron from Luke. You can be with Percy and I can be with Will and we all live happily ever after."

"You do realize in your version of a fairy tale, we'll have monsters right outside our castle right? Monsters who want to eat us?"

"I always thought those kid stories could use a little extra spice."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head before reaching over to grab Nico's hand. She intertwined their fingers briefly to squeeze them lovingly. She was never good with words and hoped he understood what she was trying to say. Love hurt and sometimes she wished she could just block it out but Annabeth knew if she did that, she'd be missing out on moments like this and she couldn't give those up for anything. When Nico squeezed back, she smiled. He always understood her.

"I hope you realize despite the moment we just had, I'm still not telling you what happened with Percy."

"…Dammit."

 _0~0~0~0~0_

When Percy woke up, he still wasn't convinced what happened the night before was real. He and Annabeth had been dancing around their attraction for so long, the thought of them actually acting on it seemed impossible. When he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and took in his surroundings, Percy knew that last night did in fact happen and someone very important was missing from his side. He was naked and alone and his lips still burned from her kisses.

In short, Percy was pissed.

Wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt, Percy quickly got dressed and ignored the fact that all of her stuff was gone as he hurried out into the hallway and knocked on Thalia's door. Thalia grumbled something on the other side before it opened and she was glaring sleepily at him; her hand coming up to rub her eyes.

"What do you want?" She grouched. "It's too early."

"Have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked quickly. A glance into her room showed Nico was nowhere to be found either. Son of a bitch. "Or even Nico?"

"Um no? I was sleeping until you knocked on my door." Thalia answered slowly. Percy gently moved her aside so he could look around her room. All of Nico's stuff was gone too. "What did those two finally run off together?"

"Yes." Percy snapped. "Dammit I _knew_ she was going to take off on us! After our talk with Luke yesterday I could just tell she was at a breaking point! Gods that _idiot_ just up and left without us; she left without _me."_

Thalia looked like she was still half asleep. She tiredly placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort as she tried to grasp the situation. Percy was fuming. How could she just leave like that? Didn't she promise she would let him help look for clues about her family's whereabouts? How could she kiss him like that _-let him love her like that-_ then just up and leave the next morning like nothing changed? Something had to have happened; that was the only explanation. Annabeth looked so genuine in her confession; she wasn't the type of person to just leave him like that unless she had too. Percy had to talk to Luke; that blonde asshole was the only one who could give him answers.

"Percy you can't take this so personally." Thalia told him quietly. "We all knew there was a chance of Annabeth leaving when we came to Acheron. Nico even said if she left, he would follow her. Her family wasn't here dude…She had to go looking for them. Your family is right here and she knew it would be unfair to ask you to come with her. Annabeth's just trying to do the right thing."

"It doesn't matter!" Percy shouted. He shoved her hand off his shoulder. "Doesn't she understand that we're a team too? If she's hurting, I want to help her! If she left to look for her family, I would have gone with her! Annabeth's our family too Thalia; I need to know she's safe and I won't unless I'm with her."

"So what are you going to do? Just leave the safety of Acheron and chase after her?" Thalia challenged; her hands coming up to cup her hips. "She has hours of travel on you Percy. There's no way you can catch up on foot."

Percy reached into his pocket to present a lone key to her. Thalia glanced at it then back up at him unimpressed. Percy rolled his eyes.

"There's a truck parked about three miles away." He explained. "I heard a few guards talking about it when we were switching shifts. I expected Annabeth to ditch out on us so I swiped one of the spare keys from Will's office in preparation."

"If you expected her to leave, why did you let her leave this morning? Couldn't you hear her getting out of her bed and packing up her stuff?"

Percy felt his blush creeping up his neck before exploding across his cheeks. Thalia noticed his embarrassment instantly and narrowed her blue eyes in suspicion. Percy reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Well I didn't expect her to leave so early." He fumbled nervously. "I was too tired to notice anything. I was out like a bear."

Thalia continued to stare at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and pointing at him accusingly.

"You two totally did it didn't you?" She accused before bursting into giggles. "Oh my gods, you totally did! Look at your _face!"_

Percy felt like he was on fire; his face was probably beat red. He never knew how Thalia could guess things like that with just a simple look in his direction. She was always able to read him. It was times like this that Percy hated it.

"Thalia shut up! We're not in high school! Don't turn this into a walk of shame because it isn't!"

"Oh my gods, is that why you want to hunt her down?" Thalia asked between gasps of air. She was still trying to contain her laugher. "You want to find her and demand to know why she left you like a bad one night stand?"

"No." Percy growled. "I want to find her because she's upset and heading towards something that could be dangerous. Of course I want to ask her what the hell she was thinking but I want her to be safe; I want to protect her Thalia."

"She has Nico….and a very dangerous crossbow." Thalia reminded him. "Annabeth isn't the damsel in distress type Perce; she doesn't need a knight in shining armor to protect her. We've all known finding her family is a journey Annabeth has to face on her own. We're needed here for Piper and Alice."

At the mention of his best friend and her young daughter, Percy paused. He felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over his anger. In his desperation for wanting to hunt Annabeth down, he forgot that Luke is here and Piper and Alice need to be looked after. He couldn't leave them behind and chase after Annabeth; no matter how badly he wanted too. He sighed. Thalia was right.

"You're wrong you know."

Both Percy and Thalia turned to see Jason and Piper staring at them in the doorway. Alice was behind their legs, holding tightly to each one. Percy approached them and crouched down so Alice could run into his open arms. She offered him a sloppy kiss on the cheek in greeting. Percy didn't even need to ask why they were up so early; the happy girl in his arms was the answer.

"You need us here Pipes." Percy argued. "Your eight months pregnant, Alice is four and Luke isn't exactly mentally stable."

"My husband is here to protect us, Alice is watched over constantly and the person you're in love with is struggling right now. Annabeth needs you more than we do Percy."

"But what if he leaves and something happens?" Thalia asked worriedly. "Something could happen to him out on the road or something could happen here and we won't have enough man power to protect ourselves."

"I swear you guys forget we exist sometimes." Kate chimed in from the hallway. Piper and Jason walked into the room to show Mason, Troy and Kate standing outside the door. They all looked as tired as Thalia. Percy reasoned the only reason everyone seemed to be up was because he and Thalia had been talking too loudly with the door open. Kate smiled at them softly. "You guys saved us. We're more than ready to return the favor if something goes down."

"We'll look after Piper and Alice for you Percy." Troy agreed. "You should go find Annabeth and bring her back here. We're all safest when Annabeth is with us."

"Thalia should go with you." Mason chimed in. "Traveling with a partner is safer then by yourself. Piper and Alice will be safe with all of us looking after her."

"You two will need to leave now if you want to catch up with them." Jason approved. Thalia opened her mouth to protest but Jason held up a hand to cut her off. "As worried as I'll be about you two out there without me, I know Mason's right. Two is better than one; you can have each other's backs. We'll be fine here."

"Are you _sure?"_ Percy asked one final time. If they were truly giving him permission, he was going to find Luke and hunt Annabeth down as soon as he could. Piper smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes we're sure." She laughed lightly and held out her hands. "Now give me my daughter and go get Nico and Annabeth back."

Percy nodded and Thalia quickly started to pack up. As Percy rushed to the door he kissed Piper and Alice's cheek and shared a look with Jason. He couldn't believe they wanted him to chase after her. Percy was determined to find Nico and Annabeth and hurry back here quickly; hopefully with Annabeth's family in tow. He offered a nod in thanks to Kate, Mason and Troy then rushed to his room to pack up his own stuff. He was going to have to find Luke to get his answers and once he did….

Well, Percy was going to have a few choice words with Annabeth when he found her. He could only hope they were both ready for it.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So I've actually written about three chapters ahead for this story so we're looking good for Friday or Saturday updates. There's supposed to be a huge storm tomorrow so I updated a day early. The power has gone in and out and pretty much my entire family (even my brothers roommates and a girlfriend) are here in my house in case things go to shit fast but I still got an update for ya.**

 **It was surprising the split I had in guesses about Percy's reaction. Some of you guessed he was going to be pissed and the other half thought he would wake up and feel like he did something wrong. I mentioned Percy guessing Annabeth would leave so he would understandably be pissed off when he woke up. Our boy knew what was coming and was upset that he didn't get to go with her.**

 **I thought about it and honestly while I was writing Nico's character I made him really happy after he met Annabeth and I kind of always had it in the back of my mind that he thought of her as a savior from the loneness he felt. It makes their bond that much better right? Seeing as they kind of saved each other?**

 **I wrote Thalia and Percy together in this chapter and I liked it. I never really write Thalia in a lot, or simply make her a side character but I basically see her as Percy's Nico.**

 **The next chapter has a little bit of TroyXKate and even MayaXKate friendship (which I love) and Percy has a small talk with Luke. Don't get too excited. I still plan for PercyXAnnabethXLuke to duke it out haha.**

 **HOMIES WE REACHED OVER 400 REVIEWS. THAT'S AMAZING!**

 **You all were so awesome and we easily reached 20 reviews and then some. So sneak peek for you! :3**

 _Thalia watched Percy storm through the town until they were in front of Luke's office. She waited for him to knock but Percy slammed the door open and startled everyone inside. She sheepishly followed in behind him. Percy stomped over to Luke's desk and threw his hands down on it threateningly; Thalia was impressed with Luke's poker face. He managed to look indifferent the entire time. The guards in the room immediately rushed to attack Percy but Luke held up a hand to dismiss them. They backed off and pressed themselves against the wall._

 _"Where is she?" Percy demanded lowly. Luke sighed and shifted some papers around before clasping his hands in front of him on the desk. The two guards behind him eyed Percy angrily._

 _"Mr. Jackson I am in charge of a lot of people in this town. If you're looking for someone, you need to be more specific."_

 _"You're getting off on this aren't you?" Percy asked in disgust. He reached over to grasp Luke's tie and pull him closer. Even Thalia could admit, Percy was scaring her a little. "You know exactly I'm talking about! Tell me where Annabeth is **now."**_

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever, SapphireTrafficker, AlphaX14, MAL-DaughterofChaos, KorrohShipper, rhig122, Firefly9917, NeverBetAgainstGirls, Avril . skye, Finding Adventures, AnnaUnicorn, WalrusInSocks, Henrie James Locker, PunksNotDeadYouAre, piggythree23, AmarilloSkys, AquaPolarBear, awesome (2), Guest(2) AnonymousMe333_ **and** _ThaliaJoelle_ **for reviewing!**

 **Sorry I couldn't respond to all of your wonderful reviews. I recently had a death in the family and it's kind of put everything on halt. I didn't know her well but the rest of my family is grieving and my heart hurts for them.**

 _Question Time:_

 _1) Did you guys miss NicoXAnnabeth friendship as much as I did?_

 _2) What about the ThaliaXPercy? I might make that a more regular thing._

 _3) What do you think's going to happen in the upcoming chapters? Especially after that sneak peek?_

 **Thank you to all my readers! It** **looks like we're shooting for Saturday updates. That sounds fair. 20 reviews for another sneak peek.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories! I updated When The Dust Settles and Bullet Wound for those who read Fairy Tail.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Katie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Homies. So I know I said I would update every Friday or Saturday but I just realized for the next three Saturday's I'm going to be pretty busy. I've been writing chapters for this story like crazy and I have about four waiting for you guys. I want to wait and give you guys enough time for reviews but I got twenty in about three days so I figured I could update more then once a week. I was thinking Monday and Friday. What about you guys?**

* * *

Maya sighed as she watched the scene in front of her. Mason followed her gaze and groaned under his breath, making Maya giggled to herself. Kate and Kaden were working with the smaller kids today as their daily job; both teenagers were ecstatic when they found out they would be working together. Nobody thought it was worth mentioning to Kate that Graham had switched jobs with Kaden that morning.

Haley and Maya had already finished their laundry duty and easily met up with Troy and Mason in the middle of town; both boys were waiting for their guard shift to start. They had a few hours to kill. Haley had quietly excused herself up to her room claiming she had a headache when Troy had suggested they find Kate and offer her any help. It wasn't long before he figured out Kate was working with Kaden and began to spy on them. Maya and Mason watched him from down the hall.

"It's like they switched bodies or something." Mason told her with a small shake of his head. "Now Troy's the one watching Kate like a hawk while she's off with another guy, completely oblivious to what he's feeling."

"Maybe that's karma." Maya suggested lightly. "I mean don't get me wrong, I think Troy and Kate could make each other very happy but after years of watching her chase after him just to be left in the dust because he couldn't get a clue, it's a little refreshing seeing Kate with the upper hand." Maya paused to frown and look over at her friend. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No." Mason chuckled. "You're a good friend to Kate. I feel the same way. It's gross to think about Troy and Kate as anything more than friends but Troy's finally starting to get a grip on the situation. This Kaden guy is making him think about things he normally wouldn't, like Kate being with someone else besides him."

"Do you think this is going to blow up in someone's face?" Maya asked worriedly. She could see through the classroom window that Kate was sitting down holding Alice as Kaden made the two girls laugh. She looked happy. Once glance at Troy and you could tell he felt differently. Mason snorted.

"Is there any way it won't?"

As Kate let out another giggle, Troy suddenly pushed away from the door and stormed towards them to grab both of their wrists. Mason looked pissed Troy was dragging him away but Maya wordlessly let him tug her where he wanted. Once they were outside the classroom door, Troy slammed it open with a bright smile.

"Hey guys!" He greeted with fake enthusiasm. "None of us have anything to do today and we thought we could come and help you out with the kids!"

Maya awkwardly waved while Mason made his distaste evident. Alice grinned from Kate's arms and wiggled until she let her go; the small girl immediately made a beeline for them. Troy picked her up and spun her around; Alice's giggles made the scowl on Kate's face lesson slightly. Maya gulped when her best friend trained her glare on her and she could only smile sheepishly. Kate stood up and walked over to her to grab her wrist, wordlessly pulling her to the other side of the room. When she was released, Maya rubbed her wrist.

"What's up with you and Troy grabbing wrists today?" She groaned lightly. Kate offered her a small look of apology before crossing her arms silently. Maya sighed; she knew that look. Kate wanted answers and she wanted them _now._

"We really don't have any jobs right now." Maya offered. Kate raised an eyebrow menacingly and Maya winced. "Okay, we've been watching you guys for about ten minutes. Troy decided we should come help you guys out."

"Oh _did he now?"_ Kate asked sarcastically. Maya nodded before reaching over to grab Kate's hands gently. Kate still looked angry so Maya squeezed her hands almost lovingly.

"C'mon Kate." Maya cooed warmly. She could see Kate's tense shoulders deflate before she sighed. Maya smiled to herself. "You know he's trying to figure things out."

"By barging into my work area and getting in my business?" Kate asked with a scowl. "This isn't fair to me. All those times Haley was all over him did you see me rushing over and tearing them away from each other?"

"This is different." Maya shook her head. "You knew exactly how you felt. Troy's completely clueless and all these emotions are making him do crazy things. He just wants to be around you."

Kate sighed once more and bit her lip in thought. Both girls glanced over to see Mason brooding in the corner while Kaden and Troy played with the children on opposite sides of the room. Kaden was reading to a group of excited toddlers about a prince slaying a dragon while Troy let the kids climb all over him as they played wrestled. Alice was sitting on his stomach and giggling loudly as Troy tickled her. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." She conceded. "Fine he can stay and help out; you all can. The kids are going to need to be put down for a nap soon though then Kaden and I are switching out with Piper and another mom."

"We can help get ready for nap time then." Maya agreed. Kate nodded but grabbed her hand before Maya could rejoin the group.

"Will you help me keep them apart?" Kate asked quietly. Maya watched as both boys caught each other's eyes from across the room; she could swear lightning was cracking across the room as two dogs barked. She nodded quickly.

"Good idea."

Both girls hurried back towards the kids and easily spent the next half hour playing together. Maya couldn't remember the last time things felt like this; playing with the kids and hearing them laugh made her heart feel lighter than it had in six months. Maya felt truly happy. Once Kaden announced it was nap time, all the kids began to grumble in protest. Maya could see some holding in yawns as they rubbed their tired, little eyes. She wanted to hug all of them. She and Kate easily went to work preparing beds; half the kids were out like a light in a second. The other half was a little more stubborn.

Kaden tried reading another story to lull them to sleep but it didn't work. Maya tried lying next to them and cuddling until they shut their eyes but the second she tried to move away, they would open their eyes again. Mason tried scaring them with the idea of no snack time when they woke up but some little boy informed the class that his mom would take the next shift and _she_ would feed them. Troy almost had to escort Mason out of the room when the kids heard him growling. Finally Troy sighed and looked at Kate almost pleadingly.

"Can't you sing to them?" He whispered hopefully. "I couldn't get to sleep when I was little unless my mom sang to me."

"Yeah!" Maya agreed. "That's a great idea. Kate you should sing them a lullaby."

"Um…" Kate nervously glanced at Kaden before conceding when she noticed the kids' hopeful faces. "O-okay sure. What should I sing?"

Several kids whispered up their favorite songs but they couldn't agree on one until Alice quietly placed a book in Kate's lap. _The Story of Tarzan._ The small girl grinned up at Kate sweetly and nuzzled into her leg pleadingly. Kate smiled and nodded before telling the class to lie down again. Maya gathered with the rest of the boys by the door as Kate sat with Alice in her lap at the end of the room. Alice couldn't hear the lyrics but Kate had placed her against her chest so the small girl could at least feel the vibrations of her singing.

" _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."_

Maya felt tears building up as she watched Kate nuzzle the top of Alice's head with her cheek. Her best friend's voice was quiet and soothing and seemed to spread throughout the room and make your chest warm. She could hear Troy suck in a quiet breath and Maya knew he was just as stunned as she was. Besides Kaden, they had all heard Kate sing before but this felt different. Maya didn't know if was because Kate was trying to comfort Alice and the other kids or if she was trying a little harder to impress Kaden and Troy. After watching Kate nuzzle Alice again, Maya could guess Kate forgot the rest of them were in the room; her only focus was the children falling asleep in front of her.

" _Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Maya watched as Kate let her eyes slid over to meet Troy's momentarily while she finished the song. Maya had to bit her lip to contain her grin; even from his spot next to her, Kaden could see. Troy grinned widely as Kate blushed and looked away. All the kids were now peacefully asleep, including Alice. Kate gave the girl one gentle kiss on the forehead before setting her down on her bed on the floor.

Once they all walked out into the hallway, they saw Piper and the other mom smiling at them warmly. Piper reached out to grasp Kate's hands and squeeze them lovingly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Kate nodded and squeezed their hands quickly before letting go so Piper could go check on her daughter.

Once they were inside the classroom with the door shut, Kate blushed and hurriedly grabbed Maya's hands to rush ahead of the boys. Maya noticed Mason's knowing look and Troy's pleased face as they rounded another corner. Kate's face was flushed and she couldn't stop her embarrassed grin from spreading.

"So." Maya teased lightly. Kate groaned as they walked out towards the hotel. "What was all that? With the _looks_ and the _smiles?"_

Kate laughed and playfully shoved her away. Maya grinned and fell back into step with her friend as they walked back up to their room.

"I couldn't help myself." Kate confessed. "Kaden is great and I love hanging out with him because he makes me happy but…singing that song, I couldn't help but look at Troy. I _know_ he's trying to figure things out but I don't feel right waving Kaden in his face like that. I want Troy to know how he feels about me; if he's jealous and overprotective all the time he won't be thinking about _me_. He'll be thinking about Kaden and I and that's not love."

"Well that's very mature of you Kate." Maya complimented. "I think that's a good idea too. It was weird with you two fighting and ignoring each other. I kind of missed the awkward smiles and blushes."

Kate laughed again and shook her head before opening their room door. Haley was sleeping peacefully on the couch so the two girls quietly walked into the bedroom they shared to talk. Kate jumped on the bed ungracefully and giggled when she bounced. Maya smiled and sat down next to her; the two girls were shoulder to shoulder and staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think things would happen this way." Kate admitted quietly. "I always thought if Troy got jealous, he would suddenly know how he felt you know? Like seeing me with someone else would spark something in him and make him want to be with me. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about him having to think about how he feels about me. We've known each other for years…shouldn't he know if he likes me or not? I knew after a week of knowing him."

"Men and woman are different." Maya reminded her with a small giggle. "Almost like two completely different species that somehow coexist together. You've always been more in touch with your feelings so of course it was easy for you to know how you feel. Troy's different. He was so busy thinking about protecting you; he never stopped to consider why he might feel that way. If it means anything, I really do think he cares about you. Seeing how he's been acting the past couple of days makes it pretty hard to deny the obvious."

"Do you think I'm a bad person for only caring about Troy and I right now?" Kate asked her seriously. Maya easily shook her head but Kate sighed. "No, seriously! Am I a bad person? Annabeth and Nico are out there right now probably fighting through walkers to get to her family. Percy and Thalia are going to be joining them. Piper and Jason are expecting a baby and Haley is heartbroken but I was still able to smile and blush and feel _happy_ because Troy was looking at me with that face of his; the one that always makes me melt. How can I be a good person when I'm happy while everyone else is struggling?"

"Oh Kate." Maya cooed. She easily wrapped her arms around her best friend and squeezed tightly. "You think too much. We fought to get to where we are, you can enjoy happiness. No one would want you to feel miserable for them. We have to support each other and fight together for the sake of happiness; if you already have that then _enjoy it._ You don't have to feel guilty."

"But Haley-"

"You can't control how she feels. Or even how Troy feels for that matter." Maya told her firmly. "I know it stinks because you want everyone to be happy before you are but sometimes things just don't work out like that. Haley needs time but she _will_ be okay. She gave you her blessing didn't she? Stop feeling guilty. You've wanted this for so long. Please just enjoy it."

Kate sighed once more but nodded and nuzzled into her arms. Maya smiled to herself. It felt so good to be the one to comfort someone else. Mason and Kate were always doing it for her; she was so happy to return the favor. Kate peeked up at her.

"…Did you see the way Troy looked at me today?" She whispered excitedly. Maya hugged her tighter and laughed.

0~0~0~0~0

Thalia watched Percy storm through the town until they were in front of Luke's office. She waited for him to knock but Percy slammed the door open and startled everyone inside. She sheepishly followed in behind him. Percy stomped over to Luke's desk and threw his hands down on it threateningly; Thalia was impressed with Luke's poker face. He managed to look indifferent the entire time. The guards in the room immediately rushed to attack Percy but Luke held up a hand to dismiss them. They backed off and pressed themselves against the wall.

"Where is she?" Percy demanded lowly. Luke sighed and shifted some papers around before clasping his hands in front of him on the desk. The two guards behind him eyed Percy angrily.

"Mr. Jackson I am in charge of a lot of people in this town. If you're looking for someone, you need to be more specific."

"You're getting off on this aren't you?" Percy asked in disgust. He reached over to grasp Luke's tie and pull him closer. Even Thalia could admit, Percy was scaring her a little. "You know exactly I'm talking about! Tell me where Annabeth is _now_."

"Ah yes Annabeth Chase." Luke purred. He looked almost pleased at Percy's rage. "Well I would assume she would be with you Mr. Jackson. Ever since you started sharing a room, you've been joined at the hip."

"We share a _bed_ Asshole." Percy sneered. "And unlike yours Annabeth loved every second she was in mine."

Thalia jumped when something snapped and Luke growled as he ripped himself from Percy's grasp. When he forcefully pulled away, his tie became undone and his near perfect look was ruined. Luke was staring Percy down angrily but Thalia could guess that was what Percy wanted. Her cousin smirked.

"That's right." Percy boosted. "Annabeth and I were meant to be and I think you even knew that. You need to give her up and tell me where she is _right now._ I know you know. You sent her wherever you sent her family."

"A smart one aren't we?" Luke growled. "You have no power here. I could just keep my mouth shut and you'd never know where she went. _I'm_ the one in control; you have to do _my_ bidding before you can get what you want."

"Oh Luke." Percy tssked with the shake of his head. Thalia had no idea what was happening anymore. Luke really did have all the power because he had the information. What could Percy do to make him tell them? Percy simply pointed to the guards behind Luke and Thalia instantly knew his plan. The two men looked completely stunned by Luke's sudden behavior change. She could guess he never let anyone else see him lose control and shove his superiority down someone else's throat. Luke paled when he noticed their expressions and hastily tried to fix his tie and calm down. He coughed.

"Just tell me where she is." Percy told him calmly. "I want her safe with me and you want her back here don't you? I just need to know where she is so I can go get her."

"Why would I want that?" Luke seethed quietly. "Why would I want you to bring her back here when I would just be forced to see you two together? Why would I want to see her climb into your bed instead of mine?"

"Because your obsession with her is begging you to take my deal. " Percy told him matter-of-factly. "Because you know that Annabeth _hates you_ and nothing you do will make up for the past. Nothing you do will heal the pain you caused her and her family and you _know that._ Let her find some closure; let her be with me."

Thalia couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Her head had been bouncing like a volleyball between the two sides. She had never seen Percy like this before. She was used to shy seventeen year old Percy who wouldn't talk back to anyone and who was too nervous to tell his best friend his feelings. Watching him not only fight for Annabeth but let someone else see his desperate need to be by her side again, made Thalia see him in a new light. He was a powerful man; only who was tired of letting others push him around. Luke was still staring at him with pure hatred in his eyes but the blonde glanced behind at his men before sighing.

"Faymarsh." He muttered quietly. "I sent families to Faymarsh to help establish another sanctuary there."

"Why?" Thalia cut in. Luke glanced behind him and shifted nervously. He wouldn't answer her. Percy eyed him before shaking his head in disbelief.

"To punish them." Percy answered her. Thalia's eyes widen. "You sent those families there to punish them didn't you? What? Were they not listening to your every word? Were they beginning to question your leadership? You sent Annabeth's family there because they rightfully _blamed you_ for Annabeth's supposed death didn't they?"

"Where did you get all those crazy ideas?" Luke laughed; his poker face firmly back in place. "Mr. Jackson, you're trying to make me out to be a monster when that's clearly not the case. I sent those families to Faymarsh because I believed there was strength in numbers and they were capable enough to clear the town out. Acheron is getting a little overcrowded and we needed another sanctuary for people who need help."

"No." Percy argued harshly. "You're a liar! Everyone here idolizes you and that's exactly how you want it. I've been throughout the town Luke. All the people here are terrified of leaving because of what you've put in their heads! They treat you like some sort of savior or god because you've given them the idea that they can't survive without Acheron; that they can't survive without _you._ To keep that image up, you sent away anyone who thought differently."

"If they were so sure they could survive outside the safety of Acheron walls, who am I to make them stay?" Luke asked curiously. "I simply wanted to protect those who wanted protecting. Anyone else could leave if they wished…Annabeth did."

Thalia saw Percy's fists clench angrily and she hurried to his side and placed an arm on his shoulder. They had the information they needed; arguing with Luke any longer would get them nowhere. Percy was tense under her fingers and she squeezed down hard enough to get his attention.

"Faymarsh." Thalia reminded him. "We're heading to Faymarsh okay? We got the info we needed. Let's go get Annabeth and Nico."

Percy looked at Luke once more and growled when he saw the blonde smirking. Thalia could swear she was staring at two dogs growling at each other. She squeezed down harder on Percy's shoulder and tried to tug him towards the door. Luke waved at them patronizingly.

"Tell Annabeth and her family hello for me would you?" He called out to them. Thalia let her head fall in defeat as she let go of Percy. She was ready to hit the blonde herself; she couldn't stop Percy from doing so. Percy grasped Luke by his jacket and tugged him closer to stare him down.

"If _anything_ happened to Annabeth or her family, I'm going to come back here and kill you. Do you understand?"

"Quite clearly." Luke agreed calmly. Thalia wished she could tell if he was intimidated or not. _She_ was scared of Percy right now. How could Luke be so calm? "Annabeth said the same thing. I can't wait to see the two of you again Mr. Jackson."

It all happened in a second. Luke was still being held up by Percy as the two men stared each other down. The next, Percy's fist was flying straight into Luke's face and the sound of a crunch echoed throughout the room. Luke was on the floor while Percy towered over him. The guards behind were too stunned to do anything; Thalia suspected they were still dazed from Luke's drastic change earlier. Percy was huffing under his breath as he shook his red hand. Luke's nose was clearly broken and Thalia wanted to pat Percy on the back.

"Sorry." Percy said unapologetically. "Annabeth stole the first one from me."

"Get out." Luke warned them. With his hand grasping his nose so tightly it was a little hard to understand him. Blood began seeping down to his mouth. "Get out now before I kill you myself."

"I'd like to see you try." Percy challenged. Thalia began to tug him towards the door. "This isn't over Luke. We're gonna come back and that little punch was just a taste of what's to come. I'm not even close to through with you yet."

With one final tug, Thalia had Percy out the door and away from Luke. Percy's adrenaline instantly began to fade as he cursed and shook his hand once more. His knuckles were red and a bit swollen. Thalia shook her head.

"Nice punch." She complimented happily. "Annabeth would be proud."

"Yeah well it hurt like a bitch." Percy complained. "I'd do it over and over again though. I'm serious Thals; Luke is too unstable to keep around. When we come back, I'm killing that guy."

Thalia sighed and shook her head. She grabbed their stuff and the keys to the truck as they both headed towards the gate. As they got closer, she thought of Annabeth.

"Something tells me you're gonna have to wait in line."

* * *

 **I can not TELL YOU how many times I rewrote this chapter. There's probably some grammar errors in it because I couldn't stand to reread it anymore.**

 **So yes I know I'm kind of dragging it out but I promise Percy and Annabeth meet again in the next chapter. Some good stuff for Tate too. You guys will be happy.**

 **So this is really weird. I KNOW I got twenty reviews (exactly twenty haha) because I had 415 when I updated last Friday and I have 435 now but**

 **1) I cant see any of the reviews. I read them as they came through my email but I can't see any of them. Can you guys?**

 **2) Every review I DID see said they reviewed for chapter 25 not 26 but I got all of them after I updated chapter 26 so I don't know who actually reviewed for the new chapter.**

 **I just have to say THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED until I figure it out! If you review for this chapter, let me know if you reviewed for chapter 26 too so I can give you a double shout out :D**

 **BY THE WAY**

 **SO MANY OF YOU SAID ANNABETH WAS GOING TO GET A SPANKING AND I WAS DYING. like seriously SO MANY OF YOU hahaha I loved it and I love you :3**

 _Question Time:_

 _1) What did you guys think of the Tate? :D It was small I know but I'll make up for it._

 _2) What about the Maya POV? I like her relationship with Mason and I LOVE her friendship with Kate._

 _3) Dat Percy and Luke moment doe? Percy gave Luke a taste of what's to come. What did you guys think?_

 **UPDATE: I'm not technically sure if I got twenty reviews for the last chapter or if I just got notifications for guest reviews really late but I'll give you guys a small one.**

 _"Do you think he's going to be mad?" Annabeth whispered tiredly. Nico squeezed her closer to his side._

 _"Who? Percy?"_

 _"Yeah." She nodded regretfully. "You think he's going to mad? I just left him. No verbal goodbye or note…Do you think he understands why? I wanted him to understand."_

 _"Percy has come to know you almost as well as I have Beth." Nico informed her lightly. Annabeth opened her eyes to stare at him sleepily. "I think he woke up upset but he probably understood why you left. He might be madder at Luke; he's the one who started all of this."_

 _"When I have the energy, I know I'll be worried about that." Annabeth yawned. Nico smiled to himself. A sleepy Annabeth was soft and warm; a complete one eighty from her usual personality._

 **Be sure to check out Bullet Wound and When The Dust Settles. I have another Fairy Tail story lined up that I want to publish but I want to get more Fairy Tail Fanfiction fans before I do.**

 **Drop a review while your here :D**

 **See you Friday!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. Happy Friday! We're back again with another chapter of Saudade and I'm going to have to warn you that this chapter is the start of a roller coaster of events and emotions.**

 **Be prepared.**

* * *

Annabeth's eyes slowly flickered open when she felt someone gently nudging her. She rubbed her tired eyes and found Nico smiling at her softly. He offered her a hand up and basically pulled her to her feet. They hand been walking on the road for hours and Annabeth had begun to stagger. With little sleep the night before combined with the adrenaline of actually seeing walkers again, made Annabeth drop about half an hour ago. Nico had promised to wake her up after she had her small nap so they could continue moving. She would sleep when they found Faymarsh.

"Ready to keep walking?" Nico asked worriedly once she was back on her feet. Annabeth nodded and lightly slapped her face a few times to wake herself up. "You sure? You can rest a bit longer if you want."

"No I'm okay. We need to keep moving. If we don't have any more stops today we can make it to Faymarsh before the sun sets."

Nico nodded slowly and they easily fell into step with one another. Annabeth truly did feel a little better after a small rest but she could feel herself wobbling as she walked. Nico casually wrapped an arm around her to steady her but chose not to say anything. She leaned her head on his shoulder gratefully. She let her eyes shut as she focused on Nico's breathing. Their pace had slowed dramatically but she didn't care as long as they were still moving.

"Do you think he's going to be mad?" Annabeth whispered tiredly. Nico squeezed her closer to his side.

"Who? Percy?"

"Yeah." She nodded regretfully. "You think he's going to mad? I just left him. No verbal goodbye or note…Do you think he understands why? I wanted him to understand."

"Percy has come to know you almost as well as I have Beth." Nico informed her lightly. Annabeth opened her eyes to stare at him sleepily. "I think he woke up upset but he probably understood why you left. He might be madder at Luke; he's the one who started all of this."

"When I have the energy, I know I'll be worried about that." Annabeth yawned. Nico smiled to himself. A sleepy Annabeth was soft and warm; a complete one eighty from her usual personality.

Nico opened his mouth to comment further but a loud noise approaching had him tense. He eased Annabeth off of him and spun around quickly to place her behind him and face the threat. It was too loud to be a horde of walkers and it sounded like it was coming quickly. With walkers ruled out, Nico simply pulled out his sword and prepared himself. Annabeth shot him a small glare and shifted out from behind him, before lifting her crossbow. He rolled his eyes; she never wanted to be protected, instead always determined to fight together side by side. He smiled to himself. Once Nico noticed the dirty truck quickly approaching, he tensed further until he noticed who was driving it. His sword clattered on the ground. Annabeth glanced over at him worriedly and Nico couldn't help but burst into laughter and grip his aching stomach.

"Oh my gods!" He wheezed. "Percy actually came after us! He looks _pissed!"_

When Annabeth's grey eyes widened in panic, he laughed harder. If she wasn't fully awake before she would be now. The truck came to an screeching halt and the door slammed open as Percy stormed over to them. Thalia casually walked behind him and lifted her hand in a wave.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily. Nico waved back at her before giving Annabeth one final smile.

"Someone's gonna get a _spanking."_ He teased gleefully. Annabeth glared at him fiercely and he wisely went to stand next to Thalia. She nudged him just as Percy reached Annabeth. Nico smiled when he noticed she looked as amused as he did.

"You know those two banged it out?"

"Hell yeah."

They fist bumped and watched the show in front of them unfold.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy couldn't believe that actually found her only an hour on the road. He had felt all that morning's anger return when he saw Nico and Annabeth huddled together on the road. He wasn't jealous; how could they just walk out in the open like that where any walker or threat could get them? Weren't they supposed to be smart? Thalia had cackled as she pointed them out. Percy felt himself slam on the breaks as Nico burst out laughing at the sight of him. His face flamed but he ignored their friends and easily stomped over to a stunned Annabeth. She was staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Immediately Annabeth's surprise vanished and anger quickly replaced it. She was never good at expressing her feelings to him and he often picked fights with her just so she would let something out. Often she ended up screaming her fears at him anyway. Annabeth easily swung her crossbow over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips.

" _Me?"_ She cried in disbelief. "What about _you?_ What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Acheron with your family! That was the deal!"

"You don't think that stupid deal changed?" Percy scoffed, ignoring the pain in his chest. Did their night together not change anything for her? "C'mon Annabeth did you really think I wouldn't chase after you? Did I not mean anything to you? Was that it? You drop us off at Acheron, sleep with me to spite Luke then vanish without an explanation?"

Annabeth's mouth open fell open in shock and Percy shrugged. His throat suddenly felt dry; he couldn't speak. Painful insecurities floated in the air around them and Annabeth struggled to find her words for him. Her silence was almost as painful as rejection.

"Is that what you think?" Annabeth whispered softly. Percy shrugged once more and shifted away from her. He was aware of their audience and regretted not pulling her away from other ears. This should be between them. Annabeth reached out and gently grasped two of his fingers to pull him closer.

"Of _course_ what happened changed things." Annabeth mumbled with red cheeks. She smiled at him gently. "It was my goodbye. I didn't expect you to actually chase after me Percy. I thought it was going to be our last night together and I wanted to leave with a good memory. I would _never_ use our relationship as some kind of pawn in Luke's game. _We're_ too special for anything like that so please don't think it wasn't important because it was. It meant _everything_ to me."

Percy pulled his fingers free of her grasp to fully intertwine their fingers together. Annabeth glanced down at their hands nervously, not used to the contact, before smiling shyly up at him. Percy smiled down at her and used their intertwined hands to pull her into his chest. He easily cupped her cheek and pulled her mouth to his. Her lips were warm against his and she let out a small sigh as she reached up to intertwine her fingers in his hair. Percy released her for a second before kissing her once more; the excitement of seeing her again flowing through their kiss and making his stomach bubble happily. When they pulled away, Percy touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm still mad." He whispered breathlessly. Annabeth laughed and shut her eyes to nuzzle closer to him. He could see how exhausted she looked.

"I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me later."

Annabeth smiled once more and they slowly pulled away from each other. Percy blushed before glancing over at Thalia and Nico. Both looked thoroughly amused; Thalia's dark eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. Annabeth coughed and wiped the corner of her mouth before turning her gaze to the ground. Percy reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Uh, hey Nico." He greeted awkwardly. Nico waved with a small smirk on his face.

"Do I get a hello kiss too?"

0~0~0~0~0

Haley watched Troy sulk as she quietly picked at her food. Mason sat silently next to her while Maya ate from their shared plate. Kate and Kaden were talking on the other end of the hotel lobby, eating and laughing like good friends. Haley didn't understand why Troy was so upset; she couldn't really see them as anything other than friends. Kate was ready to read. She shifted away anytime Kaden leaned closer, didn't make contact and pulled away quickly after Kaden touched her. Anytime she was with Troy, something as silly as personal space didn't exist.

Haley sighed as she brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She was getting a bit tired of Kate and Troy's little dance around each other. Part of her wanted to encourage Kate to be with Kaden so she could somehow get Troy for herself but one look at the poor boy, Haley knew she couldn't put him through that kind of pain. He was _so_ oblivious and someone needed to show him what he was missing out on. Haley set her plate down and reached over to grab Troy by the hand and tug him out of the lobby and out into the warm air. The sun was just beginning to set and Haley felt sadness rush over her body. This would have been the perfect moment for Troy to confess to her and instead she's about to push him towards Kate. This new world really was cruel.

"You need to knock it off." Haley told him firmly. Troy blinked at her in confusion. "The pouting and sulking anytime you see them together. Kate and Kaden are _friends_ and if she wanted them to be more they could be. Either you need to accept the fact you like her or stop being selfish and let her be with someone else."

"It's not that easy!" Troy argued. "She's been my friend for _years_ and the thought of her being anything more is too… _terrifying_ but watching her with someone else is torture. _"_

Haley froze and pointed at him accusingly.

"Wait. You _know_ you like her?"

"Yeah." Troy sighed. "I really do but the whole idea surrounding it makes me scared. What if-"

"How long have you known!?" Haley screeched, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. Troy waited for her to stop shaking him before shrugging and staring down at her like _she_ was the crazy one.

"Not too long. I mean I know something was different with her but it wasn't until she left me standing in that laundry room that I knew. I actually went to her for help figuring out how I felt. I couldn't understand why I felt like my chest was warm anytime she was around or why my heart would dance in my chest anytime she smiled at me. I didn't understand why I couldn't stand the thought of her not constantly by my side. She gave me this _look_ and I just felt my love for her smack me in the face. She mumbled something about not knowing either then ran off to be with _Kaden."_

He said the other boys name like it was poisonous. Haley shook her head to try and process all the information he just gave her. That happened only yesterday; Kate had come into their room and dragged Maya off to tell her everything that had happened. Haley had tried not to listen but Kate's voice carried throughout the small apartment and she heard everything. They had all thought Troy was completely oblivious to his feelings but he was just _scared?_ That didn't add up to her.

"Why haven't you _told her?"_ Haley asked in pure disbelief. Troy sighed.

"Haley I _can't."_ Troy moaned. "Kate is my best friend's little sister and one of the closest people in my life. I can't just pull her aside and say 'hey so I'm in love with you!' It's not that easy and frankly just the idea of it is making me terrified."

"Troy none of this makes sense to me." Haley told him honestly. "Kate's been in love with you forever – _don't even_ look surprised; we've all known this- and you're scared to tell her you feel the same way? The second you smile at her Kate practically melts into a puddle on the floor. You're one of the bravest people I know! How can you be scared of something that's a sure thing?"

"I-I just am okay!" Troy snapped; his hands reaching up to grip his hair. "Jesus Hale, none of this is easy for me okay? She's so important; _too_ important to start something with that might not work between us. I can't lose her and if the two of us being _us_ ends badly, I will. Kate would hate me and I just can't live with that."

 _SLAP!_

Haley panted as she pulled her red hand back. Troy reached up to grip his cheek in pure shock. Haley shook her head and gripped his shoulders to make him look her right in the eyes.

"We just have this one little life Troy Lucas and we were all dealt a really bad hand but that doesn't mean you can shy away from a _good thing_ because you're scared. It doesn't work that way! I admit I didn't like Kate at first because she had your attention when I wanted it but she doesn't deserve this. Her feelings for you have never wavered in all the years she's known you. Why would you think they would suddenly disappear the moment you returned them? You two work and I _promise you_ the second you tell her your feelings, she'll be the happiest she's ever been."

Haley reached up to sadly brush some of his black hair out his eyes. She knew she was doing the right thing; she had always known Troy was in love with Kate. He may have just figured it out himself but that didn't mean those feelings weren't there before. She was foolish to think she could just come in and take him away from his soulmate. Haley was tired of being selfish. She would always be happy as long as he was. She smiled up at him softly, her heart aching in her chest.

"Don't throw away love because you're afraid of losing it." She whispered to him. "You'll miss out on too much."

"I'm just not ready."

Haley nodded in understanding but tilted her head towards the hotel window. Kate was smiling brightly as Kaden waved his hands around as he told a story. Right as he paused, Kate lifted her hand to giggle behind it cutely. Haley heard Troy sigh.

"Well if you're not ready then I'm not going to hold a gun to your head about it. I've said my peace –sorry for the slap by the way but you needed it- and now you just need to think." Haley dismissed. " _But_ I would suggest you don't wait too long. Kate's been waiting years and something tells me she might not want to wait anymore."

Haley took a deep breath to try and calm down. Her heart was aching with each beat and she just needed to get away and find another moment for herself. Being around Troy, hearing his wonderful feelings for Kate, knowing those feelings weren't for _her_ was too painful. Just as she turned to head back inside, Troy's hand gripped hers. She shut her eyes and paused; she refused to turn around but she would never pull her hand free from his.

"Hale you're one of my best friends." Troy told her honestly. Another piece of her heart broke. "Me and Kate…I want it so badly but I don't want love to blindly guide me. Tell me honestly; do you think me telling her is a good idea?"

 _No._

 _Be with me instead._

 _I promise to love you as much as she does._

 _Please._

"Yes."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth felt Percy sigh as they hit another bump in the road. She had dozed off again the second Nico had helped her into the cab. The truck was too small for the four of them to ride inside so Nico and Thalia had climbed into the back and easily fell into conversation as the world zoomed past them. Anytime Percy drove past a walker he would knock on the window behind him and the two would duck low to avoid being scratched or grabbed as they drove past. Annabeth thought they had a good system. She adjusted her head on Percy's shoulder and smiled to herself when she noticed he had intertwined their fingers in her sleep.

"How far?" Annabeth yawned, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him. "We can still make it before nightfall right?"

"Yes Annabeth." Percy teased. "My answer has been the same every time you've woken up to ask me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried you know? It's been so long and I'm finally going to see them again."

"I know Baby. We'll get you there okay? Don't stress."

Annabeth nodded and set her head back on his shoulder. He had given her his hoodie when he noticed her shivering and she easily ducked her chin into the warm fabric. If things were different, Annabeth could see them doing this under circumstances. Annabeth shut her eyes and tried to pretend they were going on a date. She had met Percy by accident during a school field trip with his class and he had asked her out after he gathered all his kids back on the bus. She had instantly said yes and the two agreed to dinner and a movie. Annabeth smiled to herself, feeling lost in the daydream. Percy's hand tightened around hers.

"What are you smiling about?"

Too embarrassed to tell him the truth, she hid her face in his hoodie. His ocean smell filled her nose and her whole body relaxed. She never knew someone could comfort her like this; only her mother had made her feel this safe. Percy lifted up their intertwined fingers to kiss the back of her palm, still waiting for an answer.

"My family's gonna love you." Annabeth told him teasingly. Percy glanced over at her. "Helen will coo over your looks and tell me I've got myself a good one while my dad grumbles to himself in the corner. He'll try to intimidate you at first but once he'll quickly warm up to you and awkwardly tell you to look after me, embarrassing all of us. Bobby and Matthew will think you're cool because you've been able to survive this long but they'll like Nico more because he has a sword. They'll probably all try to tell you stuff to embarrass me too. I'm excited for you to meet them."

Percy hesitated for a minute before nodding in agreement. Annabeth stared up at him in concern. Why did he look so nervous? Was he worried about meeting her family?

"I'm sure I'll love them too." Percy agreed with an easy smile; any trace of his previous nervousness gone. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "If they're anything like you, I'm _sure_ I'll like them."

Annabeth smiled lightly at the compliment but she couldn't shake the feeling that Percy knew something she didn't. She brushed it off for now, too excited about being reunited with her family again. An idea sprung to mind and she pushed herself off Percy's shoulder to sit up on her own. She suddenly felt more awake.

"Hey I just thought of something!" Annabeth told him excitedly. "Instead of being in Acheron, we could all settle down in Faymarsh. Piper could have the baby there too. We wouldn't have to worry about Luke breathing down our necks constantly."

"Whether we move to Faymarsh or not, I'm going back to Acheron to settle things with Luke." Percy informed her angrily. "I broke his nose before I left and told him I'd come back for him. I might end up killing him Annabeth. Someone like him…"

"I know what he's like." Annabeth muttered darkly, turning her body away from his. "You don't have the right to go back and take revenge on him. He's done nothing to you but keep your family safe. He gave Piper and Alice a safe place to sleep at night and food on the table for them."

"Are you _defending_ him?" Annabeth could see Percy's fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.

" _No."_ Annabeth snapped quickly. "I'll never defend him. I was just pointing out that _I_ was the one he ruined. _I_ was the one who let myself be fooled; _I'm_ the one who deserves to get revenge. If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me. And I don't even know if I'll want to after I reunite with my family. I'll just want to get the others away from him and live safely without him and try to forget."

"You and I both know, you'll never forget what he did to you. He sent your family away Annabeth knowing you would come back for them. How can you just let that go?"

When Annabeth stayed silent, unsure what to say Percy continued.

"If anything happens, I want you to know that if you _do_ decide to go after Luke let me come with you this time." He reached over to grab her hand once more. "We're a team now right? Anything Luke did to you, he did to me too. If you want revenge on that asshole let me at least get another punch in alright?"

Annabeth smiled lightly and shrugged. She didn't really know what to tell him. Her mind was focused on Faymarsh and the people waiting for her inside the town. They were getting closer, she knew they were. More walkers were stumbling out of the trees and out onto the road. She pointed ahead of her towards a grocery store.

"We should ditch the car there and make the rest of the trip on foot. The car's engine is attracting too much attention and we don't want to bring a horde with us when we get to Faymarsh."

"Are you okay to walk the rest of the way?"

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled truthfully. "I was having a hard time before but I've been dozing almost the entire way. I'm good now."

She knocked on the back window and easily slid it open as Nico glanced back at her. Percy slowly turned into the grocery store's parking lot and hid the truck against the side of it. No one passing on the road would see it and take it while they were gone.

"We're walking the rest of the way."

"You got it Hot-stuff." Nico agreed easily. Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately while Percy offered her a hand out of the truck. She grabbed her crossbow and took it as she hopped out. Thalia jumped over the side of the truck and easily landed on the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and stretched as Nico climbed out after her.

"Everyone ready?" Percy asked, glancing at all of them. "We're bound to run into walkers."

Annabeth loaded her crossbow, Nico pulled out his sword and Thalia held up two of Mason's machetes, having traded up from her bat. Percy nodded before pulling out an axe and loading his pistol for emergencies. As they walked back to the main road, Annabeth found herself getting goosebumps. She couldn't believe she had only met these people a month and a half ago; it felt like a lifetime. They were standing by her side and helping her fight to get back to her family. They showed her what it felt like to love and be loved again. She couldn't imagine what kind of person she would be right now without them.

The unmistakable sound of moans broke her free of her thoughts. Annabeth easily had her crossbow up and ready to fire as her friends got ready next to her. Several walkers broke through the trees and stumbled out onto the road towards them. Annabeth easily shot the closest one in the head; a horror squish sound echoed out to them as the monster fell to the ground. Nico huffed as he easily sliced through two walkers heads with one swipe. Blood splattered against his clothes and Annabeth groaned as she felt it against her skin. She hadn't missed this. Percy and Thalia easily took care of the remaining two walkers and they all let out a collective sigh once the threat was gone.

"I didn't miss that." Thalia grumbled as she tried to wipe blood off her arms. "I'm _never_ gonna miss that."

"We need to keep moving." Annabeth told them all quickly. "More will come and Faymarsh isn't far."

They all began to walk again in comfortable silence. Annabeth looked above her at the heavy rainclouds; the air was chilly and she had no doubt another small storm was heading their way. She could only hope they would be safe in Faymarsh when it hit. The air around them was deathly silent, no birds chirping or animals running around in the trees around them. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard; Annabeth felt a chill run down her spine. She hoped someone would say something just to break the silence.

" _Oh my gods!"_ Thalia groaned in pure disgust. Annabeth almost jumped at the sound of her voice. When she looked over to see what happened, she only saw Thalia gripping her nose and glaring angrily at Nico. The boy in question shrugged and held up his hands defensively.

"You guys _know_ it happens when I get nervous!"

"Damnit Nico!" Percy cried out as he reached up to cover his nose with his shirt. "How can they smell so bad? What are you _eating?"_

Annabeth held in her giggles at their reactions before the smell actually hit her nose. She gagged instantly and Percy plugged her nose for her until she stopped. She replaced his fingers with hers and glared over at her partner. Nico caught her look and his shoulders slumped; another small fart slipped out and the three of them let out another collective groan.

"You guys aren't helping by staring!"

"That's it! You're walking behind us until you can control what comes out of your ass!"

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth took a deep breath as she stared at the sign in front of her. After walking for another hour, ignoring Nico's protests about staying behind them and killing any walkers they came across, the four of them had finally made it.

 _Welcome to Faymarsh!_

They had all congratulated each other and hugged before running ahead to try and find the sanctuary. She was minutes away from seeing them again. It wasn't until Annabeth found the gate that she realized why Luke had willingly offered her the information. The large wall was standing tall and proud, almost a mirror image of the ones at Acheron but that wasn't what they all focused on. She could hear Thalia gasp behind her as Nico came to stand by her side.

"Oh no."

No, the wall didn't have their attention; the large hole in the wall the walkers were stumbling out of did.

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY**

 **I HAD TO CUT IT OFF THERE, I HAD TOO.**

 **Yes so I'm sure a lot of you are pissed but think of it this way. You only have to wait until Monday for the next chapter. That isn't too long right?**

 ***Nervous laughter***

 **Yeah so I warned you that things were going to get intense. I have to deliver.**

 **There's two things I want to address really fast. They actually don't have anything to do with this chapter either.**

 **1) So I know what Piper and Jason's baby's sex is and I'm determined to keep it a secret but I'm torn for names. I have a couple in mind but I want one that really stands out you know? Not wanting to give anything away I want you guys to give me both male and female names you like. If I end up choosing your name over one of my own, you'll get a special shoutout :D**

 **2) I had a few people PM me and even review about Mason and Maya asking if they were a thing...I honestly don't know about that. On one hand I really like the idea of them being really really good friends and bonding through their love of Kate but the idea of them maybe being something romantic but unspoken is really appealing too. I mean I could also mention that both Mason and Kate started something with their sibling's best friend and I think that's both cliché and hilarious haha I'm asking what you guys prefer. It doesn't change the main story idea if they stay friends or become something more. I mean maybe? Its something that COULD happen. One of my older brother's best friends has been there with me through everything. We had a little thing for years; something warm but unspoken and we ruined it by actually trying to explore what it was too early. Now we barely speak and he has a girlfriend while I'm neck deep in school responsibilities but it was something I think back on fondly. If Mason and Maya DO start something, it probably won't be as dramatic as Tate or Percabeth and it won't even be lowkey like Piper and Jason but it would be there. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

 _Question Time:_

 _1) What are good boy\girl names for Piper and Jason's baby? (Already know the sex but I'm flailing on a name. If you give me one I like, I'll give you a shout out!_

 _2) What about Maya and Mason? If you read the above paragraph you will see I'm really torn. I wouldn't have thought about it if you guys didn't bring it up! Haha let me know your thoughts._

 _3)...Yeah so there's a huge elephant in the room about this cliffhanger. What do you think's going to happen in Monday's chapter?_

 **We did manage to hit 20 reviews! WOOO! We're at 457 currently and I'm ridiculously excited. I mean we could be at 500 reviews by chapter 30; that's awesome right? I think we can do it.**

 **If we hit 500 reviews before chapter 31, I'll do something special for you guys. Maybe like a bonus chapter\ one shot about our character's lives before the outbreak? I don't know yet, you guys let me know what you would want. 500 reviews though!**

 **This is my second most reviewed story (Just Another Hollywood Romance leading with almost 700 reviews) So I'm proud of us. I'm thinking this story is going to be around 50 chapters but I don't know yet.**

 **I'm taking the ACT tomorrow so wish me luck guys! I'm nervous af for the math section. I'm terrible at math.**

 **Be sure to check out my Tumblr! Once i start to get more followers, I'll let you guys know about updates and everything. I'll also answer asks and questions there too. I'm GreenNinja23 on there too but you can also find me under the name 23greenninja23**

 **SNEAK PEEK TIME!**

 _Annabeth felt her brain shut down. Walkers weren't supposed to be leaving the wall leading into Faymarsh; no they were supposed to be on the other side of it, begging to be let inside. She didn't notice the look her friends shared behind her back. Nico tendering reached out to touch her shoulder comfortingly but Annabeth harshly shrugged his hand off. In a mild act of panic, Annabeth didn't bother to reach for her crossbow. She grabbed a machete from a stunned Thalia and bolted towards the walkers to get inside. Maybe they were still okay! Maybe she still had time._

 **Sorry about the sneak peak. I literally couldn't give you anything in fear of spoiling the chapter.**

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Naked Brothers Band Forever, apple444, MAL-DaughterofChaos, NeverBetAgainstGirls, Loloree, Narniandemigod, AlphaX14, AnnaUnicorn, WalrusInSocks, Avril . skye, ThaliaJoelle, AquaPolarBear, Dan12391, AmarilloSkys, ALittleMoreLove22, madelynne, Awesome and SapphireTrafficker_ **for reviewing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys there's a huge warning for this chapter. Obviously since there were walkers coming out of the gate, there will be gore but I had to change the story to angst instead of horror simply because of this chapter. I cried while writing it. If your uncomfortable with horrible angst then I suggest skipping this chapter because seriously...your heart is going to hurt.**

 **WARNING: Gore and character death**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Annabeth felt her brain shut down. Walkers weren't supposed to be leaving the wall leading into Faymarsh; _no_ they were supposed to be on the other side of it, begging to be let inside. She didn't notice the look her friends shared behind her back. Nico tendering reached out to touch her shoulder comfortingly but Annabeth harshly shrugged his hand off. In a mild act of panic, Annabeth didn't bother to reach for her crossbow. She grabbed a machete from a stunned Thalia and bolted towards the walkers to get inside. Maybe they were still okay! Maybe she still had time.

Ignoring the shouts behind her, Annabeth easily sliced through the first walker's head. Blood splattered across her face but she didn't notice. She pulled back her weapon with a loud _squish_ before she started to clear out the other walkers. When she reached the wall she quickly wiggled her way through the hole and glanced around frantically. She could hear thundering footsteps behind her.

" _Dad!"_ Annabeth cried out desperately, hoping he could somehow hear her. She wanted him to walk out of one of the rusted buildings and wrap her in a hug. Annabeth half expected to wake up back in the truck with Percy's fingers intertwined with hers. This had to be a dream right?

" _Helen! Twerps!"_

They had to know it was her calling. She was the only one who called them twerps. It had started as an insult but over the years, it slowly became a pet name. They would both get a similar boyish grin on their faces when she said it. They had to know she had come back for them! She was here! Where were they?

More walkers emerged from the buildings and Annabeth growled. Where was everyone? Luke sent several people to Faymarsh, how could all these walkers get in so easily? Percy soared past her and hurriedly started killing the walkers closest to her. Thalia rushed in behind him to help. Nico appeared at her side like a shadow and glared ahead of him.

"Percy and Thalia will take care of the walkers. We need to find the survivors. They might have been backed into a corner somewhere."

Annabeth nodded and with Nico by her side, they started searching building to building. In the first few she only saw supplies. This town was heavily stocked; either they did very well on supply runs or no one had been using them. Annabeth tried to push the last thought out of her mind but it stubbornly stayed the more empty buildings they found. Thalia and Percy were still fighting the walkers in the middle of town. They both looked tired but they were easily cutting the walker number in half. They would be done soon and able to help them look.

Annabeth ran up to a building with a broken infirmary sign above it. She slammed on the door to lure out any walkers but was met with silence. Pushing open the door, with her machete ready, Annabeth gagged as the smell hit her nose. It wasn't an unfamiliar smell unfortunately and Annabeth let out a sigh before frowning sadly at the corpses laid out in front of her. Almost every hospital bed was filled; thankfully someone had come through with a knife and made sure no one here returned. She didn't want to but Annabeth had to be sure. She scanned all the faces, only frowning deeper when she recognized some of them from Acheron. It wasn't until she hit the last bed that her first sob broke through.

Helen laid motionless on the bed, dried blood stained to the side of her head and a large walker bite on her shoulder. There was some blood around the corners of her mouth and Annabeth could only hope she hadn't actually turned and eaten someone before being placed here. Annabeth cupped a hand over her mouth as heavy tears easily poured out of her eyes. Unable to hold it any longer, she doubled over and spewed her lunch next to her step mother. When she was able to breathe again, Annabeth stood up and gripped the side of the bed to support her. She could feel her sticky tears running down her cheeks and neck, eventually dropping to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly warm arms were encasing her and Annabeth didn't resist before sinking into Nico's embrace. Her legs gave out under her but Nico held her upright; unable to see Helen in that state, Annabeth turned in Nico's arms and stared out the window to avoid looking at the other corpses. She had known almost everyone in this room. Had a walker attack really done all of this?

" _Helen."_ Annabeth couldn't say anything else. Nico didn't need her too. He shushed her and hugged her tightly against him as she continued to sob. Annabeth felt something wet against the side of her head and stiffened when she realized Nico was crying too. Seeing her in such deep distress must have hurt him too. A thought crossed her mind and she quickly shoved him away from her.

"The twins." She gasped. If Helen was here, where were they? They had to be with their dad right? Helen probably took the bite protecting them. _She shouldn't have had to._ Annabeth mentally scolded herself as she ran back out into the street. _You should have been there to protect them._

Percy and Thalia were nowhere to be seen and only a pile of walkers remained. She could hear Nico running out after her and she rushed to the next building in an attempt to get away from him. She didn't want them here anymore. She didn't want them to see her like this. In her hasty entrance, Annabeth didn't scan for walkers and walked right into one when she opened another door. She gasped and fought it off long enough to grip her machete and drive it up through its chin. The walker slumped in her grasp and she sighed as she tugged the machete free. More bodies were piled together in the room she wandered into and Annabeth couldn't stand the smell without covering her nose with her sleeve. After a closer look, she noticed some of these people had several bullet wounds to the chest. Everyone now knew you had to shoot walkers in the head to kill them; who had shot all these people? Had they been shot when they were alive?

Annabeth couldn't stand the smell much longer and had rushed back out to the street. She saw Thalia and Percy a few feet away, shutting a door behind them. Annabeth froze when she noticed Thalia in tears as she cupped her mouth. Percy looked devastated as he firmly shut the door and leaned back against it. Fearing the worst and having her heart thrusted up into her throat, Annabeth ran over to them and basically shoved Percy aside to get inside the door. He quickly grabbed her and pinned her back against his chest, her arms pinned to her sides. She kicked and thrashed.

"Let me in!" She cried. "Let me see! It isn't them right? Dad? The twerps? They can't be in there! I have to show you!"

" _Annabeth please."_ Thalia sobbed, shaking her head. Annabeth screamed in frustration and struggled harder in Percy's arms. She pushed both her feet out before throwing them back into Percy's shins. He yelped in pain at her strong kicks and she easily broke free of his hold.

"It's them!" Percy shouted desperately before she could open the door. Annabeth's hand froze on the doorknob. Percy rubbed his shins before standing back up and approaching her carefully. His face was full of honesty and deep remorse and Annabeth shook her head. She didn't know how she was still crying but heavy tears were still pouring out of her eyes. Her heart felt broken and she felt like there wasn't enough air for her to breathe.

"You don't know what they look like." Annabeth stuttered, trying to cling to any hope she could. "I do. I know them like the back of my hand! It can't be them okay? Helen wouldn't have let that happen. Helen wouldn't have given up her life if they were already gone; they _can't be."_

"Twin boys." Percy told her sadly. "I haven't seen any twins since the start of all this Annabeth. Among others….twin boys are laying in there. They can't be older than ten."

"They have brown eyes." Thalia informed her tearfully. "Their blonde hair was matted with blood."

Annabeth felt her breath coming out in shaky breaths as she squeezed the doorknob in her hand. Blonde hair and brown eyes; _Bobby and Matthew._ Annabeth had always teased them because of their brown eyes; they had wanted her eyes. She could hear Thalia crying behind her and almost felt like hitting her. She didn't just lose three members of her family did she? What right did she have to cry? Percy sighed.

"It looked like a mother had crowded all the children together in the cafeteria to protect them. She looked like she had been shot through the broken window. She turned and…"

Percy let his voice die off but the implications hung heavily in the air around her. Annabeth didn't know how she was still standing. Bobby and Matthew were gone too. She couldn't bring herself to look; she'd never be able to sleep again if she saw their bodies. Helen's was too much to handle; how could she see theirs? Slowly sliding against the wall, having to lean on it fully for support, Annabeth glanced in the window unable to stop herself. She felt sobs bubble up and escape her mouth as she saw small feet and hands covered in blood. She couldn't see Bobby and Matthew but Bobby's favorite Lego truck was stained with blood and laying in the middle of the room. He never went anywhere without it.

" _No."_ She moaned in disbelief. Her tears wouldn't stop coming and soon two steady streams were falling from her eyes. On the verge of a panic attack, Annabeth sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. She shook as grief flooded her entire body. Everything _hurt_ and she just wanted to wake up. She didn't care where. She would even wake up back in their old house, back when Bobby and Matthew had been incapable of being quiet after seven AM. She would happily go back in time to erase this pain; even if it meant she never met Nico and Percy. Right now she didn't care; she just wanted them back.

"I came back for you!" Annabeth sobbed loudly. "I came back! I didn't stop looking for you. I _came back."_

Helen's face flooded her mind and the sound of Bobby and Matthew's playful screaming rang in her ears. What did it sound like when they-? Annabeth shook her head and shut her eyes to try and erase the images she just witnessed. Survivors guilt had never hit her this hard.

"I was too late." Annabeth shouted through her cries. She glanced up to see Nico, Percy and Thalia staring down at her sadly. They all had red eyes but she didn't think they deserved it. She slowly stood up on shaky legs and pointed a finger at them accusingly.

"I was too late because of _you!_ You all held me back and made me wait to keep yourselves safe! I should have ditched you the first chance I had! It's because of you that all of this happened! If I would have just been here-" Annabeth paused as another heavy sob escaped her mouth. She took a breath before continuing sadly. "-if I would have just _been here,_ I could have saved them. They didn't deserve this. None of these people did."

"Annabeth we don't know what happened here." Percy tried to reason with her. "You could have easily died with them."

"Fine!" Annabeth agreed readily. "I would have fought to keep them safe with every last breath! I wouldn't matter if I was dead as long as they weren't! How can I still be alive without them? I don't deserve life; they did! Bobby and Matthew were only _ten._ How could they deserve this?"

"None of these people deserved this Annabeth." Nico told her quietly. Annabeth shook her head and used her hoodie's sleeve to wipe her tears away. It didn't stop more from coming. She didn't want to look at the rest of the town; they had been here for a while and all they found was supplies and dead bodies. She had already lost Helen and the boys, how could she look for her father knowing he was probably dead?

Just as she was about to slump back to the ground in a heartbroken mess, a loud bang sounded from the main building to their left. A gunshot went off and everyone paused for a second before dashing towards the building with their weapons drawn. Annabeth had given Thalia her second machete back so she could load her crossbow. The four of them walked back to back as they entered the building to cover every inch of it. Someone had shot a gun meaning there were possible threats around them. Only finding one walker –which Nico took care of with one clean slice- the four found themselves staring at a door that used to belong to a major. The pushed it open carefully and saw a woman bleeding heavily on the floor. She was still breathing and Thalia was the first to break their huddle to rush to her side. The gun she shot was lying limply in her fingertips; a dead walker next to her.

"She's still alive!" Thalia cried out. She ripped her sweater over her head and hurriedly pressed it into the woman's wound to stop the bleeding. Annabeth watched as Percy and Nico ran around the room looking for gauze and bandages. The woman managed to lift a shaky finger to a cabinet, which once Percy opened they found the bandages. As Thalia wrapped the bandages around her wound, Annabeth crouched down next to the woman's head.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked sharply. The woman was too wounded to be intimidated by her tone. She coughed a few times and winced as Thalia tightened the bandages around her waist.

"R-Reyna." She coughed again and Annabeth nodded.

"Great. Reyna, where is Fredrick Chase?" Annabeth leaned down closer and glared threateningly at the woman; near death or not she was the only one with answers. When she paused to answer Annabeth's question, Annabeth lost her patience and slammed her hand into the cabinet next to Reyna's head.

"Tell me!" Annabeth roared. _"Now!"_

"A-After the men l-left-" Reyna had another coughing fit until Thalia helped her sit up and lean back against the counter behind her. "Walkers got i-in through the hole t-the men left when they b-broke in. Fredrick was with t-the men fighting t-them o-off. I-I lost sight of h-him after h-he saw H-Helen go down."

"That doesn't tell me where he is now!" Annabeth argued angrily. She easily reached into her back pocket to flip open her knife. She held the blade out threatening, ignoring her friend's loud protests. She basically shoved Thalia across the room when she tried to grab the knife out of her hand. Reyna was too hurt to move and settled for tilting her head away from the knife. Annabeth held it out towards her throat.

"If you don't want your injuries to get worse, I suggest you start thinking _really hard_ about where he might have gone." Annabeth warned, moving the knife a bit closer to Reyna's skin. "Would he leave Faymarsh?"

"N-no." Reyna coughed and glared tiredly at her. Annabeth didn't care. "No, he r-refused to leave w-with the other s-survivors. He said his d-daughter would be looking f-for him and w-we can't g-go back to A-Acheron. After the o-others left, Fredrick and I were the last o-ones left. We've been hidden away in this building w-waiting for h-help to clear out the w-walkers outside."

"Where. Is. He. Now?" Annabeth growled, impatient with her story. Reyna coughed again and hissed as she gripped her injured side. Blood was already covering the bandages Thalia had placed around them. Reyna did her best to shrug.

"I-I don't know!" She shouted weakly. "We h-had more walkers g-get in this morning! I was stabbed by o-one of the wired fences w-when a walker s-shoved me back t-through the w-wall. Fredrick was o-on the floor a-above me when I went out t-to try and stop the w-walkers from getting t-through. He might s-still be there! I think h-he's the one who b-brought me here."

Annabeth held out her knife another second before flicking it closed and standing up. She ignored the dirty look Thalia shot her and didn't even glance Percy or Nico's way.

"You better hope so." Annabeth told the woman sternly.

She spun on her heel and quickly ran out of the room to take the stairs next to the door. It was only twenty steps and she had practically flew up them. When she was on the upper floor, Annabeth held up her crossbow to prepare for anything that might pop out at her. With only three rooms to search and having the first two being clear, Annabeth slowly walked towards the third. When she pushed open the door, her arms fell limply to her side, her crossbow falling to the floor. No walkers were in sight but one lone figure was slumped against the wall. His head was turned towards the broken wall; a gust of wind from outside flowing into the room. Annabeth held her breath as she approached the man but she didn't need to get closer to know who it was. He was still wearing the same jacket he had when they separated. His eyes were closed; a gun and a note lying limply in his lap. As Annabeth bent down to pick up the note, she saw the large bite mark on his wrist. He had ended it before he turned so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Annabeth felt her feet give out underneath her and she crashed to the ground next to her dad. She slowly read the note.

 _I hadn't expected things to turn out this way but then again I suppose no one suspected the world to fall to chaos. I wasn't supposed to die this way; neither was Helen or the boys. Helen and I were supposed to grow old together and watch Annabeth, Bobby and Matthew become parents of their own. I wasn't supposed to outlive my family; the boys were only ten. They shouldn't have been taken from me; Helen shouldn't have been taken from me the same day. The grief was too much._

 _They had come too fast. An attack from Luke no doubt. In the dead of the night, a small army broke through our wall and killed half our town. As the rest of us tried to contain the bodies and fight through the walkers storming in, we lost even more. I was fighting the walkers off with the other men when I saw my beloved Helen go down. I killed the walker that had bitten her but it was too late. I held her as she took her dying breath and part of my heart died with her. I didn't know how long I stayed there and held her; I didn't care that there were others dying around me, I only cared that I had lost her. She had reawakened so quickly I hadn't noticed until there was a bite in my wrist. I had no choice but to kill her again. I wished I would have let her eat me instead._

 _The boys…I hadn't been able to save them either. So many people were dying around me before coming back again and killing more of our people. Families were killing and eating families and I felt like I was living a nightmare. The sound of screams and gunshots echoed in the air. Stephanie had tried to save the kids by hiding them in the cafeteria; it should have worked. If Luke's men hadn't found them hiding, I could have fought off the walkers and saved them all. I was too late._

 _Reyna and I are the only ones left. She had killed most of the walkers by herself before she was wounded by the damaged gate when she was shoved back through it. I had carried her to the mayor's office but was unable to bandage her. I could feel the disease spreading and couldn't risk turning around her; she wouldn't be able to fight me off in her condition. I can only hope she survived. If anyone finds this, please go below and find her; her life is one worth saving._

 _As I sit here and write my dying message, I only have one thought on my mind. My daughter is still out there somewhere. I know she is. We got separated but she promised to return to us; I believe her. She's the strongest person I've ever met and if anyone could survive in this new world; it would be her._

 _Annabeth if you're reading this I want you to know how much I love you. Helen and the boys were my life but you Annabeth, my one last reminder of my first love, are my heart. You are mine and Athena's pride and I know you're going to continue to fight even without us._

 _Don't give in to this world. Don't give into grief like I did._

The bottom of note looked like he had tried to sign his name but it was covered in blood splatter. Annabeth leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes as her chest racked with sobs. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with him knowing he wasn't here anymore but Annabeth couldn't bring herself to stand up either. He had a silencer on his gun; no one would have heard him end it.

She didn't know how long she sat there; crying and clutching his note for her in her hands, before Percy ventured up the stairs and found her. He hadn't said anything before glancing over at her father then back at her. Slowly he sat down next to her and simply offered his silent comfort. He didn't try to touch her and Annabeth was thankful he didn't. She didn't want to be touched; her heart felt like it was barely beating. She didn't know how she hadn't died from heartbreak. Why did this all happen? All those weeks, desperate to get back to them and the second she finds them, she finds their corpses. She was always too late.

"Thalia and Nico have Reyna in another car we found. We have supplies in the back of our truck for our trip back."

Percy was speaking quietly, barely a whisper but his words sparked a fire in her. They were heading back to Acheron with nothing more than a wounded girl and boxes of food. They should have been returning with twins and loving parents; they had found _nothing._ Annabeth growled lowly.

" _Luke."_ She seethed. Annabeth had never felt this angry her entire life; it was like all of her heartbreak was transformed into brutal and raw _anger_ and all of it was directed at the man who did this. In his note, Fredrick Chase had guessed Luke had sent those men after them. That was why he didn't care that she was leaving; that was probably why he let Percy leave too. He had figured they would be here during the attack. Luke had most likely sent those men to Faymarsh right after giving her the information. He was going to send her right back to her family just to be murdered alongside them. Annabeth was seeing red.

"He did this, didn't he?" Percy asked quietly, his own rage barely contained. Annabeth managed to nod. She folded the note before sticking it in her pocket. Glancing through the broken wall, she saw Thalia and Nico on the other side of gate, helping a wounded Reyna into a small car. Several walkers had spread throughout the town, attracted to the smell of Reyna's blood. A few sniffed the air before turning to gaze up at her hungrily. She could already see a few heading into their building.

"We need to leave." Annabeth announced hurriedly. Percy nodded and rushed towards the door, his weapon ready. Annabeth glanced down at her father once last time. She shut her eyes as she placed her forehead against his. It was hot from the fever; he was probably only minutes from turning. This had happened only moments ago; if she had just been a few hours earlier –if she had just been a few _minutes_ earlier- she could have prevented all of this. She could have helped them fight.

"I love you too Daddy." She whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this. I promise to avenge you and the others."

She gentle kissed his head and let Percy tug her out of the room. She allowed herself one last fleeting glance before the wall made Fredrick disappear from sight. Tears were still falling from her eyes but she was no longer sobbing; silently crying, she tugged her hand free from Percy's grasp and followed behind him as they rushed down the stairs. Walkers were down the hall, heading towards the mayor's office, drawn with the smell of blood. It wouldn't be long until they noticed the two of them over the blood so they moved faster.

They were stuck on the second floor of the building, walkers blocking the stairs down and no real exit above them. Annabeth pointed to a window with a wider ledged and Percy nodded in agreement before pushing the door open and testing the ledge with his own weight before helping her out. They scooted across the edge as the walkers inside pressed themselves against the glass hungrily as they noticed them. The window behind Annabeth crashed open as a heavier walker leaned against it and she let out a small, startled scream. The walker fell forward trying to grab her and squished to the ground below. Seconds later it twitched and began to stand up again.

" _Percy!"_ Annabeth shouted worriedly.

"I see it!" He called back. "Look there's a building at the edge of the ledge. We can jump it and climb down to the street!"

Annabeth nodded and worriedly grasped the wall as Percy prepared to jump. It wasn't very far but if he missed, he would surely die once he hit the ground; either from the impact or the walkers below. Another window crashed open and Annabeth glared over at Percy as he hesitated.

"Anytime would be great!" She snapped. "One more window and they can grab me!"

Percy glanced back at her and after seeing that she really was that close to being walker dinner, he took a deep breath and jumped. His fingers grasped the ledge of the building and he unsteadily pulled himself up. Annabeth could see the window next to her cracking so she whimpered as she crawled as far from it as she could. Percy leaned over the edge and held out his hand.

"Jump Annabeth! I'll catch you!"

Not able to waste any time, Annabeth jumped off the ledge as the window next to her crashed open. She could hear the walkers moaning behind her as she flew through the air. In her hasty attempt to get away, she hadn't gotten a big enough leap and Annabeth could see herself falling short of the ledge, her arms not long enough to grasp it. She reached out for Percy's hand as he shouted her name. She thanked any god that would listen when he was able to grasp her wrist and tug her onto the building top with him. They fell side by side, panting.

"I can't believe you actually caught me." Annabeth told him breathlessly. She would have fallen to her death without him. Percy struggled to catch his own breath as he glanced over at her.

"I'll always catch you anytime your falling Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at him halfheartedly before rolling away from him and stumbling to her feet. Percy followed her lead and she glanced around. Walkers were more focused on the building next to them to notice that they were on the roof. Annabeth noticed a fire escape ladder in the corner and easily dropped it down below. No walkers were in sight so she climbed down it quickly; Percy right above her. Once they reached the ground they both broke into a sprint to the cars. When Thalia and Nico noticed them, they started both of them. Thalia peeled out in her own car, Reyna next to her as Nico urgently waved them towards the truck. Annabeth climbed into the passenger seat as Percy dove into the back.

As Nico speed out after Thalia, Annabeth could see walkers stumbling out of the gate; a mirror image of when they arrived. Her soul screamed in anger and her once broken heart cried out for vengeance. She wouldn't be satisfied until Luke's blood was on her hands.

She reached for the crumpled note in her pocket as she felt a few more tears slowly slid down her face.

 _*I saw the light fade from the sky. On the wind, I held a sigh._

 _As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers,_

 _I will say this last goodbye.*_

* * *

 **LET ME EXPLAIN**

 **I know this is a rough chapter and honestly when I first started this story I really did plan to keep her brothers alive, maybe even her dad but as I got further into the story I realized something. PERCY IS EXTREMELY LUCKY AND NOT EVERYONE IS. I don't watch the walking dead anymore because it was so hard watching my favorite characters, or characters with family members die. During an apolocalypse the world is a cruel place and not everyone survives. Bobby and Matthew were only ten. Even if they did have weapons, they wouldn't have been able to protect themselves. It didn't seem logical for them to survive. Plus now Annabeth has an unbelievable rage in her that only hurting Luke will fix, if her family would have lived, she wouldn't have wanted to go back to Acheron at all. She would want to stay in Faymarsh with her family and get as far away from Luke as she could.**

 **To clear up what happened because I know there was a lot in this chapter.**

 **1) After Luke told Annabeth and Nico about Faymarsh, he sent out a team of men to attack Faymarsh. He expected Nico and Annabeth to leave immediately but Annabeth stayed longer to give Percy a goodbye. By the time Annabeth and Nico were on the road heading to Faymarsh, it had already been attacked.**

 **2) In regards to the attack and how her family died. Luke's men busted through the Faymarsh gate and the noise attracted more walkers to its walls. They shot several people and let walkers take care of the rest.**

 **-Helen was taken down by one of the walkers and turned quickly in her husbands arms. She bit Fredrick and he quickly put her down.**

 **-After Helen bit him and was put down, Fredrick Chase went in search of his sons, only to discover that the woman that had taken them to safety had been shot and turned. I didn't really say how exactly Bobby and Matthew died because I honestly don't want to think about it but you can choose. Either they were shot too by an unnamed guard of Luke's or they were eaten by the woman who tried to save them.**

 **-Fredrick was one of the last alive and went around town, putting his friends down. He had taken care most of the walkers and used his last remaining strength to help Reyna to the mayor's office. He couldn't offer her much help as he was steadily growing weaker. To avoid hurting her, he took his gun and went a floor above Reyna to write his note and shoot himself.**

 **This story is an ANGST\ ROMANCE story.**

 **I'm sorry if some of you don't like the chapter because of how sad it is but you have to understand that I'd been foreshadowing Annabeth's family's death for a while. Unfortunately, Annabeth would only go into a blind rage if her family was dead and she learned it was Luke's fault.**

 **I'm actually not done with angst yet. I told you guys shit is gonna hit the fan and unfortunately that means that sad stuff is still going to happen.**

 **I'm almost afraid to do this.**

 _Question Time!_

 _1) **Do you guys understand why I killed off her family?** Its really sad and honestly it hurt my heart to write but Annabeth wouldn't want to go and kill Luke unless he took it too far and killed her family. If I left her brothers alive like I originally planned too, Annabeth would be more concerned about protecting them instead of going after Luke. Alice and Piper wouldn't be seen as most important in her eyes anymore either. I'm sad they're gone and Annabeth is hurting but it was for the story plot. _

_2) **How do you think Annabeth is going to change? What do you think losing her family is going to do to her sanity?** She won't be crazy like Luke but she isn't going to be the same person after this. No one could be. _

_3) **Do you plan to continue reading?** When I first started this story, I had a few people threatening to stop reading if I killed off her family. An apocalypse is not a story about fun and happy times. Not always. Its about death and pain and grief that you have to work through. _

**Our group is heading for Acheron next chapter. I won't drag anything out either. They'll get there next chapter. I plan to put all of our characters through one last big event then I think the angst will chill haha.**

 _"How we deal with tragedy defines who we are."_

 **All of our characters are about to find out what kind of person they are. EVERYONE GETS SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT haha** **Thanks to** _Adrift an Open Sky, Naked Brothers Band Forever, ALittleMoreLove22, MAL-DaughterofChaos, IIII Winter Wolf IIII (2), NeverBetAgainstGirls, OrangeOreo, Avril . skye, stormrunner74, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, Myfanfics1332 (2), Princess Milly, GottaLuvSassyPonies, Dan12391, Awesome, Guest, ThaliaJoelle, AquaPolarBear, mi5hao, AmarilloSkys and BlazingSkittles15_ **for reviewing! I'm responded to all the reviews that were signed in!**

 **I WAS SO HAPPY WITH YOUR REVIEWS. We got over 20 (YAY!) and now we're at 482. That means we only need 18 more to reach our goal. Remember if we hit 500 reviews before I update chapter 31 then I'll give you guys a one shot about everyone's lives before the ap** **ocalypse.**

 **SNEAK PEEK:**

 _When he pulled away, Piper was blushing bright red. It made him think of when they were seventeen; she had turned completely pink the first time he had kissed her after one of his football games. After years together, Jason was happy to know that he wasn't the only one who still felt that way._

 _"I love you okay? Nothing's going to happen. I'd never let anything happen to you guys." He gently placed his hand on her stomach. Another small kick greeted him; he smiled wider and pressed his forehead against Piper's. "I'll protect all of you."_

 _"I can do some protecting too." Piper teased. Jason laughed and kissed her forehead as he forced himself to move away from her. If he stayed close to her, he was afraid he would never leave._

 _"I know you can. You kicked Percy's and I's asses enough times for me to know you are one tough lady." He winked at her. "But why don't you save the protecting for when our little miracle comes into the world?"_

 **The quote is from Parks and Recreation and the lyrics at the end are from the song "The Last Goodbye"**

 **Thanks for reading and hopefully not hating me too much? *nervous laughter***

 **See you Friday!**


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING: There's some cursing kiddos.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

Jason glanced out the window of their apartment room as more people crowded out onto the streets. Percy and Thalia had left earlier in the day; they had probably already caught up to Annabeth and Nico and chances are they were in Faymarsh by now. The sun was just beginning to set and soon the night sky would be dark. Jason didn't expect to see his cousin and sister for another day or two. Jason wasn't sure what was going to happen after that; were Annabeth and Percy going to go their separate ways? Probably not. Was Annabeth going to bring her family back here to Acheron? Even less likely. Would Percy have all of them move to Faymarsh? Possibly. There were a lot of options for them; they would have to talk them over soon. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see Piper shift uncomfortably in her chair. Alice was drawing happily at her feet.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked quietly. He walked across the room towards his wife, only pausing to rub his daughter's head lovingly. Piper nodded through a grimace.

"Yeah. Baby's just kicking a little too hard today."

"Are you worried about something?" Jason rubbed her belly lovingly. He felt a hard shove under his palm. "The baby only kicks like this when you're worried or stressed."

Jason kissed her belly again and laid his cheek against the little nudges until they stopped; Piper's hands were running through his hair gently. He glanced up at her when he noticed how silent she was. Piper was looking out the window and biting her lip in worry. Jason carefully poked her.

"C'mon Pipes, tell me what's up."

She hesitated another moment but Jason poked her again. Piper smiled down at him softly before glancing back at the window.

"It could be nothing." She mumbled. Jason shook his head.

"Maybe." He agreed. "But you can still tell me what's bothering you."

"…Do you think something happened with Luke?"

Jason could say he was surprised. He suspected something was bothering her but he could honestly say he didn't think it had something to do with Luke. It wasn't that Jason and Piper didn't worry about him or what he might do but Luke had passed them earlier in the morning and offered them both a congratulations on their baby. Since Jason didn't care for Annabeth romantically and Piper was heavily pregnant, the two parents didn't register as a threat on Luke's radar. They had reasons to be afraid of him but Luke wouldn't hurt them intentionally.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Why would you think something happened with Luke?"

"I mean I know Luke was upset after Percy left. He had a broken nose and one could only guess how he got it but something else seemed off don't you think? Plus all those people are gathering outside of his office…"

Piper let the thought linger in the air. Jason stood up and moved over to the window to peer out of it. Piper was right; there were a lot of people crowding outside of Luke's main office. There were two guards keeping them all out but it looked like the start of angry mob. Those who weren't raging and trying to get to Luke were watching from the windows like Jason was. He hummed in thought.

"You're right." Jason mumbled lowly. "Maybe I should go see what's going on?"

"Please be careful." Piper warned worriedly. Jason smiled at her and gently cupped the back of her head to kiss her warmly. Alice giggled happily as she watched them. Jason pulled away slowly, letting his lips linger on Piper's for another few blissful seconds before he pulled away completely and kissed Alice's head. He grabbed his coat at the door.

"Don't worry." Jason told her sweetly. "It isn't good for you. I'm sure everything is fine okay? I'll go check it out, see why everyone's so upset and come back up here. You can watch me through the window."

Piper nodded and let Alice climb into her lap when the small girl repeatedly tugged on her hand. Jason could still see his wife's worry but she hid it away to be brave for their daughter. Piper nuzzled her nose into Alice's in a sweet Eskimo kiss, making the toddler giggle in delight. Feeling his heart warm as he saw his girls so happy and safe, Jason couldn't resist kissing Piper once more. Her lips were soft and warm against his and she had to lean her head back as his powerful kiss grew deeper. When he pulled away, Piper was blushing bright red. It made him think of when they were seventeen; she had turned completely pink the first time he had kissed her after one of his football games. After years together, Jason was happy to know that he wasn't the only one who still felt that way.

"I love you okay? Nothing's going to happen. I'd never let anything happen to you guys." He gently placed his hand on her stomach. Another small kick greeted him; he smiled wider and pressed his forehead against Piper's. "I'll protect _all_ of you."

"I can do some protecting too." Piper teased. Jason laughed and kissed her forehead as he forced himself to move away from her. If he stayed close to her, he was afraid he would never leave.

"I know you can. You kicked Percy's and I's asses enough times for me to know you are one tough lady." He winked at her. "But why don't you save the protecting for when our little miracle comes into the world?"

Piper nodded in agreement and placed her hand on her stomach. Alice followed her movement and smiled; Jason could only assume Alice felt another kick. To distract her, Jason snapped his fingers.

"When I come back up we can start deciding on names."

Piper smiled brightly and nodded as she reached over to grab a notebook. Jason knew she had stored her favorite names in it and was eager to share it with him. He smiled once more before walking towards the door and out into the hall. More yelling could be heard and goosebumps erupted across his skin when he heard a loud slam.

If Jason would have known what was coming, he would have never left their room.

0~0~0~0~0

Mason stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street with Maya and Haley. The two girls had complained of being hungry and Mason offered to walk them to the hotel lobby. He knew both girls were fully capable of making the walk by themselves but something didn't feel right to him. Ever since he lost Vincent and his parents, Mason had begun noticing when small things didn't seem right; something felt off in the air. Maya giggling next to him made him refocus.

"Really?"

Haley nodded and held up her hand. Mason raised an eyebrow, at a complete loss to what the two girls were talking about.

"Yep. Troy was going on and on about how he couldn't risk a relationship with Kate because it was too terrifying –a huge cliché if I might add- and _bam!_ I slapped him to try and make him see sense."

"Good for you." Maya encouraged. "We've all been wanting to smack some sense into Troy for a while. I'm glad someone finally did it!"

"You know he's probably going to take your advice right?" Mason chimed in dryly. Haley's gaze lowered to the ground; her excited demeanor changing drastically. "Troy respects you and he'll think highly of your opinion. If you told him he'll be happy with Kate, he's going to listen."

"I know." Haley mumbled softly. When she met his eyes again Mason frowned deeper when he saw tears slowing building. She let two fall before reaching up to dry her eyes. She smiled sadly. "I only want Troy to be happy. If Kate's the one to bring him happiness who am I to stand in their way?"

"I'm sorry." Mason offered a bit awkwardly. Maya smiled at him softly, pride shining in her eyes. Mason wasn't good at comforting girls, especially if they were crying but Maya had let him know he was on the right track. Haley smiled a little wider and shook her head.

"Don't be."

" _Open the fucking door Luke!"_

Both girls jumped at the sound of the angry voice and Mason hurriedly placed himself in front of both of them. They had walked straight into a large crowd of angry townspeople. Two guards struggled to hold back several men as they tried to break into Luke's office. The curtains were covering the window and Mason narrowed his eyes; Luke had always left his curtains up so people could tell whether he was in his office or not. Mason scanned the crowd before spotting Kaden and Graham in the mix. He grabbed Maya's hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd and rushed over to the teens. Haley managed to keep pace with him. Maya called out to Graham as soon as she saw him. Mason stood in front of Maya as Graham rushed over to her. The teenager stopped abruptly when he saw Mason's glare. His hand tightened on Maya's; his suspicion of this town and the people inside it at an all-time high.

"Luke sent men to Faymarsh." Graham told them quietly. Mason's eyes widened and Maya's hand tightened on his. Annabeth's family was in Faymarsh. Percy and Thalia had just left that morning to head to Faymarsh. Were they okay? "Apparently he sent all those families there to be executed!"

"They didn't want to be here!" Kaden snapped quickly. Mason's eyes narrowed. Kaden caught the stare and visibly shrunk away from him but Mason was impressed the kid still held his eyes. "Look, they didn't like the way Luke ran things around here so he told them to leave. He gave them enough supplies and weapons to start their own sanctuary. They agreed to take in anyone Acheron didn't have enough room for! Then they suddenly refused to stop working with Luke and some _guy_ threatened to take Acheron from Luke's control for his daughter. What other choice did Luke have? That guy was going to kill him! Luke didn't tell those men to _murder_ anyone! They tried to talk it out but when that failed, they broke through the Faymarsh wall. _Walkers_ are the ones who killed all those people."

"Did Annabeth's dad threaten Luke? To protect Annabeth?" Maya whispered behind him. Mason glanced at her quickly and nodded. It was a big possibility.

"How do you know all this?" Mason asked Kaden coldly. "You sound like you idolize Luke a lot…and you seem to know exactly what happened at Faymarsh."

Graham glanced over at his friend in hurt, the gears in his head turning. Kaden glared at Mason but he was unfazed. Annabeth's glare was much more intimidating. Mason quickly began to realize Kaden wasn't as sane as he looked. It was almost like he was a completely different person now.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Kaden asked roughly. "You guys would have died if Annabeth didn't bring you here. _Piper and her baby_ wouldn't have lasted long without Acheron. You need to know your place Mason; _Luke_ is the only reason Kate is alive right now."

Mason released Maya's hand to forcefully grab Kaden's t-shirt. He was taller than the boy so when Mason shoved him into a wall, Kaden had to stand on his toes to be eye to eye with him. Mason raised his fist threateningly.

"Don't you dare say another word about her." Mason warned. "Kate's alive because she's kept herself alive. _Troy and I_ have kept her alive. Luke hasn't done anything for her."

" _Please._ Kate hasn't ever had to protect herself. You and Troy just locked her away in a tower like a princess while you two tried to be knights in shining armor. You all lived pretty cozy up in your hide away house; must have been nice! While you all were safe and warm in your family home, mourning over your dead brother and parents and feeling sorry for yourself, the rest of us were fighting for our lives." Kaden glared at him. "I lost my parents too but I stopped crying about it. I didn't have time to mourn for the dead before they got back up again and tried to eat me. If it wasn't for Luke I wouldn't be here right now. I owe him my life."

Mason shoved the boy tighter against the wall. He could hear more people shouting at Luke to open his door. Luke really must have lost his cool and made a wrong move if all these people were that upset; no one seemed to care that Mason had Kaden shoved against the wall ready to hit him.

"How do you know all of that?"

Kaden grinned and laughed breathlessly.

"It's my _job_ to know. Luke asked me to keep an eye on all of you when you all showed up. Why do you think I latched onto Kate like a leech?" Mason was sure he looked livid. Kaden glanced around and laughed. "What? Did you guys actually think I _liked_ her? I needed information and I figured she would be the easiest to get it out of! It was only a bonus seeing that _idiot boy_ get so jealous over it."

Mason clenched his fist in Kaden's shirt. He was desperate to hit him but Maya and Haley were right behind him. Graham looked like Kaden had slapped him.

"You spent all that time with Kate so you could get information?" He asked in disbelief. "Is that why we're friends? So you could get information out of me?"

"Of course you idiot!" Kaden growled. He looked and sounded just like Luke and just like Luke; Kaden had played all of them for fools. Too bad for both men; their minds were slipping along with their images. "Your dad is strong enough to bash two walkers' heads in. You don't think Luke is wary of him? I needed blackmail information on him in case he tried to start a rebellion like that guy in Faymarsh."

Graham backed away from Kaden as he struggled in Mason's grasp. Maya grasped Graham's hand in comfort while the dark skinned boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder to shield her from Kaden. Haley was still behind Mason.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Maya asked lowly. She just couldn't pull of a scary tone despite trying. When he didn't answer right away, Mason reached over to grasp the boy's throat. He pressed a little harder on it until Kaden coughed and nodded his head.

"You think this is all going to end peacefully?" He gestured to his right. "All those people are eventually going to overwhelm those guards. Luke is going to have to explain himself but no matter what he comes up with, everyone here has already lost faith in him. Acheron will be separated again and those who don't see Luke as a savior will be cast out. You can probably imagine what might happen."

"You're _sick."_ Mason growled. He pressed a little harder on Kaden's throat. "You're getting a kick out of all of this aren't you? All this fighting and murder and _pain;_ you _like_ it and you like being one of the ones to cause it."

"You're some big brother Mason." Kaden taunted. "Letting your little sister hang out with a guy like me. You even let me touch her and hold her close; you wouldn't even let your _best friend_ do that! Who knows? Maybe once everything blows up, I'll keep Kate around. Everyone needs _company_ during the end of the world right?"

Realizing quickly just what kind of company Kaden wanted and just how much he was like Luke, Mason growled angrily. Not caring who might see, Mason used his free fist and punched Kaden in the face. The teen laughed as blood oozed into his mouth, his white teeth now stained red. The force of the blow made Kaden's head hit the brick wall behind him. He just laughed again and Mason scoffed in disgust as he dropped Kaden to the ground.

"I think you just got everything started." Kaden praised with another bloody smile. Maya reached over to grab his hand fearfully and Mason quickly saw why. The two guards were tossed aside and people began to forcefully bang on Luke's windows.

" _Let us in you murderer!"_

" _You have to pay for what you did!"_

" _You sent my best friend and his wife to their doom!"_

" _If you get to choose who lives and who dies; so do we! Someone like you doesn't deserve life!"_

"We need to go." Mason panicked. He gripped Maya's hand tighter and let Haley grab onto his shirt as he struggled to push through the crowd. Graham struggled to keep up behind them. A loud crash was heard and he could only assume someone had finally broken through the window. More guards were rushing off the wall to stop the mob from doing more damage but Mason wanted to be as far away as he could get. He had no idea where Kate and Troy were but his main focus right now was Maya and Haley; as soon as he could get them somewhere safe, he would go look for his sister and best friend.

Before he could get very far, Mason bumped into Jason. The blonde looked thoroughly confused and worried as he watched the angry mob destroy the inside of Luke's office. He glanced at Mason for answers.

"Everyone found out about some raid on Faymarsh." Jason's eyes widened in worry just like Mason expected them too. "Luke sent men there to wipe everyone out; something about them breaking a deal with him."

"How do you know all this?"

"Kaden told us. He's been a Luke in disguise this entire time; he knew too much about Faymarsh to not have been a part of it."

"Do you think everyone is okay? Percy and Thalia? Annabeth and Nico? They've been in Faymarsh for almost a day; they could have been in the attack!"

"We can't worry about that right now." Mason stressed. A gunshot went off behind him and he didn't even need to turn around to know one of the guards shot someone. Jason's face paled and Mason quickly shoved Haley into his arms before grabbing Maya from Graham's. "We need to find Kate and Troy and get Alice and Piper out of here. Acheron isn't safe anymore."

Jason nodded at the mention of his family and they all rushed back into the hotel to their rooms. Mason ran into his shared room with Troy and hurried began packing everything they needed; he could hear Maya doing the same in the room next to his. He paused when he heard Piper asking in a panic for an explanation as Jason gently ushered her out of the room; Alice was wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

"Our room is cleared out." Jason called out to him. "Annabeth and Nico took what they needed with them and Perce made sure he and Thalia didn't leave anything behind."

"Good." Mason nodded. He threw his bag over his shoulder before grabbing Troy's. Troy didn't carry much and it wasn't hard to pack all his things. Another gun shot rang out and Piper jumped before tearfully running to the window. Both Mason and Jason tried to stop her but she was too fast. She gasped and Mason gently tugged her away.

"We need to leave Piper. This fire fight is only going to get worse. Everyone is losing their mind."

"Why?" Piper asked him tearfully. "What happened?"

Not wanting to tell her their friends might have died during an attack at Faymarsh, Mason smiled comfortingly and gently led her back to Jason. He could hear Jason mumble that he would explain everything later. Maya and Haley emerged from their rooms and gave him a thumbs up. Maya had Kate's bag in her hands.

"Where the hell are Kate and Troy?" Mason snapped as he glanced down the hall. They weren't in the hotel lobby, out in the middle of town or in their rooms. "I swear to god if I find them screwing each other somewhere-"

"Woah bro you need to chill out." Kate cut him off as she stepped off the stairs. "Troy and I were doing some target practice with the bows when we heard the shot. Three people are already dead and from the looks of it more are about to be."

"We had to fight just to get here." Troy supplied from behind her. "It's really dangerous out there. If we go out onto the street to head for the gates, we need to be armed. Those guards are killing people for the fun of it now."

Everyone besides Piper easily pulled out a weapon. Jason carefully handed Alice over to her mother before nodding at Mason. Jason looked at Troy.

"Mason can take the lead but I need you to flank the other side of Piper and Alice. They need the most protection."

"You got it."

Maya quickly handed Kate her bag and Kate uneasily pulled out her bow again. Mason pulled both girls behind him.

"You two stay close to me you understand?" He barked. Both girls nodded quickly and Mason glanced behind him to make everyone was ready. Once he saw everyone was waiting for his signal, Mason began to move back down the stairs. Three more gunshots went off before he hit the bottom.

Troy and Kate had been right. Mason was glad they were armed. Several people were fighting out in the streets; he could never tell you how one lone man caused all of this. He could hear Luke being both praised and cursed as people fought for their belief but the blonde man was nowhere to be seen. Guards were shoving people around as they tried to fight to get through; Mason winced and tried to shield Maya and Kate from the view as one guard got angry and lifted his weapon; seconds later, the man who had hit the guard had two bullets in his chest. He could hear Maya sniffing behind him.

"We'll be fine!" He called out behind him. They steadily began to make their way towards the gate. Two guys looked at him threateningly but when Mason lifted his machete in a challenge, they both backed off and ran to fight a woman who kicked a guard in the face. Mason eyes the gate; no guard was manning it.

He just had to climb the ladder and open it for them.

Then they'd be home free.

Mason was about to break into a sprint when he smelt something in the air. A fire? He paused and lifted his hand in a signal to wait. Both Kate and Maya bumped into his back. Mason couldn't hear anything besides the screaming and gunshots around him but when he saw a small, gray smoke line appearing over the wall, he shoved everyone back farther with wide eyes.

Not even a second later there was a loud boom.

When the smoke cleared, five figures appeared through the gap the explosion created.

Acheron's wall had been broken.

* * *

 **I know, I know another terrible cliffhanger on a Friday but you guys only have to wait three days!**

 **Plus you guys all know who those five people are so its not a huge surprise haha.**

 **Oh just in case you were wondering...I was going to have Annabeth expose Luke with the note (Avril . skye reviewed about that and I was like hey hey! They guessed the original idea!) but then I remembered two guards were standing behind Luke when Percy confronted him so I was thinking I wanted Acheron to be in chaos when Annabeth got back so I had the two guards betray Luke and tell the town of his misdeeds.**

 **Soooo I know the last chapter was rough but this is basically the last big event. The aftermath is also kind of angsty but we can work though it. Once our characters get through that, I think I'll be done with the angst!**

 **When I brought Kaden in, I already knew he was going to be working for Luke. I tried to make him likeable and like a mini Luke meaning no one could tell he was messed up in the head until something snapped in him. Luke snapped when Annabeth and Percy slept together and Kaden snapped when Luke was found out. Luke is basically Kaden's Annabeth if I were to simplify it.**

 **YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME WITH REVIEWS. I was so worried I would get so much shit for killing Annabeth's family but legit it makes for a good story plot and you guys understood that. Your amazing and I love you. Now our girl has so much to work through. I keep putting our babies through hell :'c**

 _ **Questions~**_

 _ **1) What did you think of the JasonXPiperXAlice moment?** I tried to give you something light and fluffy before shit hit the fan. _

**_2) What about Kaden's betrayal?_** _Just to make things clear Kaden did help with the raid on Faymarsh because he's a Luke fanboy. He idolizes Luke and would do anything for him, including getting cozy with Kate to get information on the group Annabeth came in with. He went insane basically because Luke lost all his marbles too._

 ** _3) GUESS WHO'S HERE BITCH. What do you think's gonna happen now that Annabeth and her crew are back in Acheron?_** _And c'mon that's not a spoiler because you all know who those five people are._

 **WARNING AND SPOILER: There's a main character death in the next chapter but I won't tell you who or why. I want you guys to guess because I'** **m evil :3**

 **UPDATE: Okay so I already saw a few reviews begging for Percabeth to be spared. Let me clear something up. Mason's group (Troy, Kate, Maya, Haley and Mason) Percy's group (Thalia, Piper, Jason, Percy and Alice) and Annabeth and Nico are main characters. Not just Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth (though I will admit, those four are more my main focus) Out of those twelve characters, someone is going to die. I'll leave you with that.**

 **ALSO: We hit over 500 reviews (woop woop!) and so you guys get your reward. I'm going to write up a long ass one shot about everyone's lives before the zombies took over. I want to have it done semi soonish but I'll let you guys know when I put it up. Chances are it'll be on the same day as Monday's update. My overall goal for this story is 1000 reviews but we'll see. I'm no where near done with this story yet.**

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, BlazingSkittles15, Naked Brothers Band Forever, ALittleMoreLove22 (2), NeverBetAgainstGirls, twinsarekeepers, Avril . skye, piggythree23, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, ThaliaJoelle, AlphaX14, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, p3.25, rhig122, mi5hao, Adrift an Open Sky, MAL-DaughterofChaos, AnnaUnicorn (2), GoldenRacehorse, WalrusInSocks, Someone, AmarilloSkys, The Sacred Panda, Myfanfics1332, and AquaPolarBear_ **for reviewing!**

 **Dang homies, do you see how many names are up there? I'm so excited :D We're sitting at 509 reviews right now!**

 _Sneak Peek:_

 _Even now, though the tears had stopped, Annabeth was feeling so incredibly enraged; if Nico thought she was angry at the world before, he was surely surprised now. Glancing up at the sky, Annabeth could guess they maybe had another hour of light. Heavy rainclouds promised rain and promised it soon._

 _"Stand back." Reyna warned. Easily everyone move a good distance away. Nico awkwardly scratched his head._

 _"You know Reyna; now that I'm thinking about it maybe blowing up the wall isn't a good idea."_

 _Reyna winced as she adjusted her stance, her hand firmly gripping her wounded side. She scoffed at Nico and eagerly watched the gate. It would blow any second._

 _"Don't back out on me now. Acheron deserved to fall a long time ago." Reyna's eyes darkened and she glared at the gate. "You wanna blow up my gate asshole? Fine I'll return the favor."_

 **Thanks for reading! :D See you Monday!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Halloween! I'm actually really happy this specific chapter came out on Halloween. Its great.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

Annabeth watched Reyna set up the dynamite quietly. Annabeth had quickly knocked out the lone guard that came to them and she wasn't too worried about more coming. Gunshots could be heard from inside the walls and with no one to open the gate for them; Annabeth had suggested they make their own opening. Reyna was still heavily wounded but she insisted on being the one to set up the dynamite; Annabeth didn't have a problem with it and simply prepared herself.

She had arrows on her back, a knife secured on her belt and her crossbow loaded in her hands. She was ready for anything Acheron wanted to throw at her. She was ready for Luke.

Percy hadn't said anything to her as they drove back to Acheron. She didn't know if he wanted to let her grieve or if he simply didn't know what to say. Nico was silent as he drove them back. Annabeth hadn't even noticed the trip. She had been too busy rereading her father's note and planning her revenge. Even now, though the tears had stopped, Annabeth was feeling so incredibly enraged; if Nico thought she was angry at the world before, he was surely surprised now. Glancing up at the sky, Annabeth could guess they maybe had another hour of light. Heavy rainclouds promised rain and promised it soon.

"Stand back." Reyna warned. Easily everyone move a good distance away. Nico awkwardly scratched his head.

"You know Reyna; now that I'm thinking about it maybe blowing up the wall isn't a good idea."

Reyna winced as she adjusted her stance, her hand firmly gripping her wounded side. She scoffed at Nico and eagerly watched the gate. It would blow any second.

"Don't back out on me now. Acheron deserved to fall a long time ago." Reyna's eyes darkened and she glared at the gate. "You wanna blow up my gate asshole? Fine I'll return the favor."

Annabeth felt herself being blown back into Thalia as the dynamite blew. A good chunk of the gate easily fell to the ground and offered them a large front door; a small fire began to cackle and grow. Thalia helped support Reyna as the five of them rushed to the opening. Annabeth could see everyone on the ground in pure shock from the explosion. Several guards struggled to their feet, their guns lifting. Annabeth knew something had broken her after losing her family because she easily lifted her crossbow and shot the closest one in the leg. The guard let go of his gun to grip the wound; he fell to the ground with a painful grunt. Everyone seemed to freeze. Annabeth could hear moans in the distance and wasn't surprised walkers were heading their way; that explosion was powerful enough to shake the earth. She let her gaze scan over everyone in front of her.

"Consider that a warning. Dead or alive; if you stand in my way I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Annabeth felt Percy stiffen next to her. She didn't care. She shot him a fleeting look.

"Find your family." She ordered darkly. "Get them out of here."

"What about you?" Nico asked worriedly. He pulled out his sword. "You can't take Luke on alone."

"Didn't I just warn you?" Annabeth growled. "Dead or alive."

Nico took a small step away from her from her threat but Annabeth simply shot him another heated look before reloading her crossbow and walking into town. No one stopped her and no one came after her.

0~0~0~0~0

After the explosion, everyone seemed to realize that Acheron wasn't home anymore and that if they wanted to live, they needed to leave _now._ Percy felt Thalia rush passed him towards Jason and Piper but his eyes were on Annabeth's retreating figure. Nico was frowning next to him and Percy found himself shaking his head. Small tears built in the corner of his eyes; she was hurting and she wanted Luke to hurt too.

"We can't go after her." Percy told Nico quietly. "This is something she feels like she needs to do. She'll hate us if we try to stop her."

"It's _murder_ Percy." Nico scolded mildly. "Luke's a bad guy but she'll feel guilty about this later. Yes, he's a murderer and he deserves a walker bite but if Annabeth kills him, she'll feel guilty later."

"Do you forget she just shot that guy in the leg? She's fully prepared to do what she has too. Annabeth's broken Nico; if she thinks killing Luke is the way to fix herself then I'm not going to stop her. I'm not going to lose my family just because she did."

"So you're just abandoning her then?" Nico asked crossly. Percy could see everyone rushing around in a panic as walkers slowly started to trickle into Acheron. Screams and gunshots were echoing in his ears.

"I'm not Annabeth's babysitter!" Percy snapped. "I'm not going to chase after a girl that doesn't want to be chased! Look around you; Acheron is _falling. We_ broke through that wall. Look I want to murder Luke too for what he's done to her but Piper and Alice need to get out of here and they're my top priority!"

Nico glared at him and Percy for the life of him couldn't understand _why._ Annabeth had just lost her entire family; the one she had spent a month chasing after. They were a _day late_ saving them. Annabeth is determined that killing Luke will somehow give her closure; if that was what she wanted then Percy wasn't going to stop her. If Piper and Alice weren't in danger, Percy would be more then willing to help her. More walkers poured into the town and Percy was sure that explosion called a horde to them. He couldn't worry about Annabeth anymore. He lifted his knife and drove it into the closest walkers head. He breezed past Nico and towards the small huddle around Piper and Alice.

"We need to move."

"People are gathering woman and children on that bus." Kate chimed in, a slender finger pointing across town where people were rushing inside a yellow bus. The gate on the other side had been opened to drive the bus through. Percy nodded and they all headed for that direction. He could hear Nico slashing through walkers behind him. Maybe they were still divided; Annabeth and Nico on one side and everyone else on the other. Percy could mildly admire Nico; he was always going to be by Annabeth's side, he only wished he could do the same.

Percy quickly urged Kate and Maya ahead of him as Troy and Mason stayed behind to kill the walkers heading towards them. More were coming through the gate and flooding the town. He winced when he saw a defenseless woman go down; two walkers climbing on top of her. Just as they got Piper and Alice on the bus, a child was ripped from his father's arms as two walkers grabbed him. Percy's grip on his knife tightened and he looked over at Jason. Jason met his eye and nodded quickly.

The two men broke away from the bus and Percy practically dove at the small boy to grab him before a walker could. Jason killed the two walkers eating his father's stomach before sliding his knife into the man's skill so he couldn't come back. Percy had to pick the child up and carry him to the bus as he screamed for his dad. He could hear others screaming and crying and knew the walkers were quickly devouring others. He had to help.

He passed the child off to the bus driver and nodded to himself when he saw Piper and Alice still on the bus. Thalia was trying to get Kate and Maya to climb into the bus but the two girls were adamant about staying.

"My brother is out here fighting! I'm not going to hide away in a bus while he's in danger!"

Kate gripped her bow tighter and pulled back the string. An arrow flew through the air and hit a walker heading towards them straight through the eye. Percy gave her a surprised look and she glanced over at him with a shrug.

"I got more tips from Troy."

Maya gripped one of Mason's machetes in her tiny hands. Thalia must have given it to her while Mason fought with the other one. She nodded quickly.

"A-And I can't let Kate fight by herself! She's a distance shooter on the ground. She n-needs backup!"

Kate smiled at her and Percy nodded at the two girls quickly. Anyone who wanted to help others get to safety, he wouldn't shun away. He pointed a finger at them seriously.

"Fine but you two stay close to the bus, you understand? If things get tight, we need you to be able to get to safety."

They nodded in agreement and Percy looked at Thalia and Haley almost pleadingly.

"Stay with them?"

Thalia smiled gently and gave a quick nod. Haley was holding a knife but she looked terrified. Percy adjusted the grip on his own knife and bit his lip. Jason had gone to the other side of the bus to try and kill the two walkers clawing at the windows. The bus driver looked ready to shut the door on all of them and zoom off but Percy slammed his hand on the window and glared at him.

"You keep this bus here until we get the damn thing full." He ordered. Glancing out at Acheron, he could see several people struggling to make their way towards them. "We'll keep walkers off of you as we send more people your way. Just keep these damn doors open until I say to shut them."

The man nodded terrified and Percy handed him a smaller knife in case a walker got past them. The man paled as the weapon lay limply in his hand and Percy rolled his eyes. Another scream made him tense. He needed to move.

He ran towards Luke's office and stabbed a walker through the back of the head. The woman cradling her child looked up in terror when it slumped to the ground. Percy pointed to the bus and quickly ordered her to run for it. Thalia met the woman halfway and protected her until she was safe. Percy nodded to himself; they could work with this.

He didn't know how many times he had to order the same phrase. All these people were left defenseless to these walkers and the guards who _were_ armed were either injured from the mob or dead from the walkers. Being the only people to carry weapons on them, Percy and the rest of their group were these peoples' only chance of survival.

Troy and Mason were still fighting walkers near the front of the gate while Nico stood outside Will's office and killed anything that attacked. He lost sight of Jason and could only hope he was okay.

Another explosion made the earth shake. Percy felt his ears ringing as he tried to find where it had come from. When he noticed Will helping a wounded Reyna towards the bus, he figured it hadn't been her. As his hearing slowly returned, he heard the hungry moans first, then the screams. He winced and gripped his head. When he looked farther out into the town, the direction Annabeth had gone, he saw what had blown. A smaller building towards the back of town, leaning right against the second wall had its roof blown off. Before Percy could take a step towards it, another blast was going off and throwing him to the ground.

When Luke's office blew, it took out three more people.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth set her mouth in a firm line as she walked through the dark hallway. Her crossbow was raised but she knew Luke wouldn't sneak attack her. He was waiting for her at the end of the hall. This hallway sent chills down her spine as she remembered the first time Luke had shown it to her.

" _C'mon Annabeth there's something I want to show you."_

 _Annabeth quietly let Luke lead her to the back of his office. He grinned as he lifted three small boxes off the floor and presented a trap door to her. He climbed down first and waited for her to follow. When she did, Annabeth felt shivers run her spine. The hall was dark and barely lit with the small torches on the wall; Luke must have come down here earlier to light them._

" _What is this place?"_

" _My safe place. Whenever I don't want to be found, I come here. I found it by accident actually. I figure the previous mayor of this town must have had his secrets if he needed a panic room like this."_

 _Luke took her hand gently and she tried not to wince. He opened the door at the very end of the hall and threw his hands out in front of him excitedly._

" _Ta da!"_

 _It looked like a living room, something that should have been welcoming and warm. Annabeth tried to pretend she was at her old house in her old living room but the illusion was shattered when she heard Luke close the door behind her. His warm breath ghosted over her neck._

" _No one can interrupt us down here."_

Annabeth felt a traitorous tear roll down her cheek as she remembered how disgusted she felt afterwards. Luke had smiled warmly at her, kissed her cheek and told her to meet him in his room later before walking out, leaving her silently shaking on the floor. As Annabeth approached the door, she felt herself shivering. Not wanting to be weak moments before getting her revenge, Annabeth gritted her teeth and forced herself to open the door. Luke was sitting in a chair, peacefully waiting for her.

"I knew you would find me." He murmured softly. "You always have a way of hunting me down when we're apart. I see you didn't bring your little guard dogs."

"Nope. Just you and me."

Annabeth raised her crossbow threateningly; her finger already on the trigger but Luke simply laughed and stood up. He dusted imaginary dirt off his pants and smiled at her.

"You won't shoot me."

Annabeth tightened her grip on her crossbow and thrusted it further out when Luke attempted to take a step towards her. He raised his hands defensively and smiled weakly. Annabeth saw his nose was broken; his skin purple around the wound. He reached up to touch it gently.

"Your little _boyfriend_ did this to me before he left." Luke sneered. "I could have sworn he would have come with you. He looked ready to kill me."

"Why did you do it?" Annabeth asked coldly, ignoring him and the pain in her chest at the mention of Percy. "Why did you send them away? Why wouldn't you just let them stay here? You _knew_ I was going to come back for them."

"Everyone thought you were dead." Luke told her firmly. "I didn't _know_ anything. Your family came back in a panic and your father threatened me for sending you out on that food run. He blamed me for your death and I couldn't let someone stay who wanted me dead. Despite what you might think; I would actually _prefer_ living."

Annabeth felt hot, stinging tears building in her eyes and she shifted her crossbow in her hands. She wanted to shoot him right between the eyes. _He's_ the one who caused this horrible pain in her chest. The feeling of despair was clawing at her heart and eating her soul, replacing it with nothing but anger and rage. She felt herself break the second she saw her dad. Annabeth would never be the same again.

" _You killed them!"_ Annabeth shouted through her tears. "You ordered those men to go there and kill them! Any one you left alive was going to be walker food. You _murdered children!_ I always knew you were a sick son of a bitch but you _took everything from me!"_

"Annabeth." Luke cooed, stepping closer to her. Annabeth gripped her crossbow tightly. The second he reached out to touch her hand, she shifted her crossbow into one hand, reached down and grabbed her knife from her belt before slamming it into Luke's stomach. She heard him gasp and felt his warm blood trickle down and over her hand but she thrusted the knife in further and stared him in the eye.

"You took everything from me." She repeated coldly. Tears fell from her eyes freely but she managed to glare at Luke as he struggled to breathe. She began to slowly twist the knife.

"I came down here wanting answers but I know you won't give them to me. You don't see anything wrong with what you did. You don't see all the destruction and heartache you caused. You're no better than the walkers; you think of only yourself and your survival. It doesn't matter who you kill as long as you get to live another day."

Annabeth forcefully twisted the knife and made the wound larger. More blood poured down over her hand but she refused to pull the knife out. Luke staggered as she began to push him backwards. He fell on his butt and stared at her wide eyed. She knew he had expected to talk his way out of his death; he could always talk his way out of things before but Annabeth wasn't going to let him this time. She was sickened when she realized she was actually having a little _fun_ making him suffer so brutally. Annabeth crouched down to whisper in Luke's ear.

"How does it feel Luke? How does it feel knowing you're going to die here? How does it feel knowing that I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you _suffer?"_

Luke laughed breathlessly.

"I knew you wouldn't shoot me." He whispered weakly before coughing. Annabeth growled and ripped the knife out of his stomach to slam in down into his thigh. Luke didn't cry out like she wanted and instead jerked silently as the blade tore his skin.

"You took my family away from me." Annabeth moaned as she wiggled the knife in his leg. Her tears mixed in with his blood. "Why can't I just end things? Why can't I just kill you? If they can't live, you shouldn't be able too."

"You'll never be able to kill me." Luke told her almost lovingly. The hand that had been cupping his stomach wound reached up to rub her head lovingly. She felt his blood seep into her scalp and make the top of her head damp. "You could have done it all those nights we slept side by side but you were never able to. I knew you wanted to but you could never actually do it. I knew you loved me."

"What I felt for you was _never_ love." Annabeth scorned. "You're a worthless excuse for a man and you used my family's safety against me. Without you they weren't safe so I used you the same way you used me. I hated you back then and I hate you now."

"So what's stopping you from killing me then?"

Annabeth paused. She had every intention of killing this man the second she stepped back into Acheron but now that she was here; she was hesitating. Why? It was a good question. Annabeth thought of _his_ smile and the way his eyes had lit up after she kissed him. Percy had always had a special look saved just for her; the quirk of his lips in a shy smile while his sea green eyes were warm enough to sink into. He had barely looked at her after they left Faymarsh and when he did…it wasn't the same. Would he still look at her like with that love and warmth after knowing she killed someone so easily? What right did she have to take a life? She would be no better than Luke.

Annabeth scoffed and tugged her knife out of Luke's leg more forcefully then she needed too. Blood seeped out of his wounds easily and it wasn't long before a pool of blood was forming beneath him. Annabeth stood up and wiped her tears dry. As she stared Luke down, she wondered how she could easily she almost fell into his trap. He _wanted_ her to kill him so they could be the same.

"I'll never be like you."

Luke's eyes tiredly snapped up to meet hers. She held her head up high.

"You killed all those people and you were about to do it again with the people of Acheron. You're a murderer who feels no remorse. It doesn't matter that you deserve it and it doesn't matter that I would like nothing more than to shoot you right now; I refuse to kill you so easily. I'd be no better then you if I did and that's exactly what you want; you want me to fall to your level and I just won't do it."

Luke coughed as he attempted to shift into a better position. He was going to bleed out soon. Annabeth knew they needed help above and she didn't want to waste any more time on him.

"You were right. No one will find you down here." Annabeth mumbled as she glanced back at the dark hallway. "When you come back, you'll die of starvation. You won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

"You can't just leave me down here!" Luke cried out in rage as Annabeth turned to leave. She paused but shook her head and didn't stop walking forward. "This is the same as shooting me in the head! You're leaving me for dead!"

"No I'm just showing you what kind of pain you put all of Faymarsh through. Shooting you in the head wouldn't teach you anything. You'd be free from all the pain you've caused."

Annabeth heard a beep as Luke began to laugh. She turned around and saw him pulling a controller out of his pocket. She felt the ground shake above her as a bomb went off. Wide eyed, she watched Luke smirk at her.

"If I'm dying then everyone in Acheron is too." Luke chuckled, his head falling to lean against the table behind him. He was steadily growing weaker. "I planted bombs throughout town while those idiots destroyed my office. Call me cliché but it's almost like one of those 'if I can't have you nobody can' things but in this case it's if I can't live then no one else can."

Annabeth quickly lifted her crossbow and pointed it at Luke's forehead. He grinned pleased with himself. He held out the controller almost tauntingly.

"If you shoot me, you can take the controller and stop the bombs. More will go off the longer you take."

"You just want me to shoot you so you won't come back."

"I'm not afraid of death Annabeth. I'm afraid of what comes after. I don't want to come back. I don't know what kind of hell that will be so I'm not giving you the choice. Either kill me or everyone in Acheron can die along with me; including your friends and _Percy._ " Luke smiled. "Is your hatred for me really stronger than your love for him?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes as Luke continued to smile at her tauntingly. The controller was tightly gripped in his hand and there was no way for her to grab it before he could activate another bomb. Several buttons were blinking meaning he had several bombs armed. If she bumped him, he could make multiple go off at once. Slowly Annabeth eased closer to him with her crossbow armed and ready to fire. Luke began coughing, blood slowly seeping out of his mouth.

"Time's running out Annabeth." He mumbled weakly. He was losing too much blood; it wouldn't be long before he was gone. Annabeth held her position. She was torn. Luke shook his head and shifted his thumb towards one of the buttons on the controller.

"Fine." He whispered harshly. "I can see you've made your decision."

Just as he began to push the button, Annabeth shot an arrow into his wrist. Luke cried out this time and dropped the controller as he reached for his new injury. Annabeth dove to grab it but by the time she did it was too late. The button was blinking rapidly and Annabeth paled. Luke grinned faintly.

Annabeth felt herself being thrown across the room as the room above them shook. The bomb he had activated had been in his office. If she couldn't get out the trap door then they would both die down here. Her ears were ringing painfully and her vision was blurry as she struggled to stand. Luke was barely conscious, having been knocked over from the blast. Annabeth watched him shift in his own blood.

"You'll never forget me." He whispered. "You'll never forget what I did to you and these moments together. I'll haunt your dreams forever."

Annabeth shook her head and quickly moved towards the door.

"I'll heal." She assured him. "I'll move forward and the wounds you caused will heal. You're not as powerful as you think you are. Soon enough you'll be a distant memory."

She didn't fully believe her words; this man had used her body and taken her family from her but she held her head high and struggled to keep a straight face. Luke glared at her and she quickly ran down the dark hall as he repeatedly shouted her name. Annabeth begun to climb the stairs leading to the trap door; she never once looked behind her.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate didn't know how they could all get separated so quickly. One second Maya, Haley and Thalia were fighting by her side while Mason and Troy fought in front of them. She had seen Nico and Percy get blown away from the blast, quickly making Jason and Thalia rush to their sides. Mason and Troy had somehow disappeared in the chaos and when she turned around to call to Maya, Kate found her gone. She could only hear her heart pounding in her ears as she furiously looked around for anyone to help. A gun shot went off and Kate gasped when she saw Kaden leaning against a wall, the gun in his hands and one dead walker in front of him. He looked injured and was an easy target for the walker approaching him.

"Kaden!" She shouted as she hurriedly pulled her arrow back and fired. The arrow barely hit the walker in the head; almost soaring past it completely but she hit it and the walker slumped to the ground. Kate heard Haley calling her name as she rushed to Kaden's side but she foolishly ignored her.

Kate crouched down next to Kaden and felt worried tears building in her eyes as she took in his beaten form. Kaden coughed and wiped away blood from his nose, his gun dropping to the ground beside him. Kate searched around desperately for something to help him.

"Can you move? We can get you to the bus if you can stand!"

" _Kate."_

Kate watched Kaden smile weakly as he slowly reached up to cup the back of her head. Her heart seemed to stop as he gently began to pull her closer. She was too stunned to move away; was he really doing this? Kaden's smile slowly morphed into a smirk and Kate felt herself freeze as his grip tightened painfully. Kaden's green eyes –eyes that were usually warm and full of affection for her- hardened as anger filled them.

"Annabeth killed Luke." He growled. Kate cried out as his nails began to cut her skin. Kaden grunted as he began to sit up but he kept his tight hold on her. "His office blew because she _killed him! She killed my hero!"_

Kate dropped her bow as she desperately tried to pry Kaden's hand away from her neck. His free hand reached up grip her throat and she gasped as he began to squeeze. Something had happened; this wasn't Kaden. He'd gone insane; something in him snapped.

"Kate!"

Kate couldn't tell who had called her name. She was gasping and scratching at Kaden's hands as they tightened around her throat. Suddenly blood was splattering across her face and Kaden's grip loosened. Kate coughed and sucked in air greedily the second her neck was released. When she glanced over, she saw Haley shaking uncontrollably as Kaden's neck bled profusely. Haley had slit his throat in an attempt to save her. Kaden gasped as he reached out for her again but his hand fell to the ground as he slumped forward. His blood slowly spread out on the ground around them.

"H-He helped k-kill all those p-people in Faymarsh!" Haley tried to explain as she dropped the bloody knife to the ground. Her hands were shaking. Kate slowly stood up to reach out for her. Haley began to pant as a panic attack began. "H-He thought of L-Luke as a god! He would d-do _a-anything_ for him!"

Kaden had snapped because he had helped Luke murder. Kate shut her eyes. He was probably a little insane when they met; how could someone not be in this world? He idolized Luke because Luke had saved him from the world; Kaden needed someone to care about him and Luke had pretended to be that person for him. Any seventeen year old would snap after murdering for someone they cared about. Kaden couldn't have been saved.

Kate tried to calm Haley down as she panicked. She should have been paying attention. People were still dying around them and neither girl had their weapons; both were on the ground. Kate shouldn't have turned her back to the street; she should have focused. Mason always told her to focus. Haley's eyes widened at something behind her and Kate quickly felt herself being shoved away as Haley called out her name. Seconds later Haley was screaming and Kate was crying as she watched her friend be bitten in the shoulder by a walker.

" _No! Haley!"_

Kate scrambled to grab Haley's knife off the ground. Haley had fallen to her knees as the walker groaned in delight. Kate hurriedly slammed the blade into the top of the walker's skull and pushed it off of Haley. Her friend fell back into her arms and Kate continued to cry as she cradled Haley and rocked them both.

"Why?" Kate sobbed. _"Why?"_

Haley panted as if she was struggling to breathe. Kate placed her head in Haley's hair and sobbed until Haley gently reached out to touch her hand. Kate pulled her head free of the blonde locks and felt more tears falling as she watched Haley smile weakly. Blood from her shoulder was quickly seeping into Kate's shirt but she didn't care.

"He needs you more." Haley told her quietly. "I-I saw the walker right behind you and all I could think was Troy would be heartbroken if you were b-bit. Mason wouldn't be able to forgive himself."

"You didn't have to take the bite!" Kate cried. "We both could have ran! We both could have been _fine._ Troy needs us both Haley!"

Kate felt Haley began to shake. She began to chant 'no' faintly as she steadily rocked them both. She wasn't ready for this; this wasn't fair. Haley was coughing and seizing in her arms and Kate knew it wouldn't be long. She was bleeding profusely from her wound and Haley was a small person; it wouldn't take long for a disease to spread.

Kate could hear more moans behind her and shook her head. She gripped the knife and shifted so she could at least see behind her. Haley squeezed her hand.

"Please take care of him for me okay?"

" _Haley."_

Haley slowly began to cry and Kate felt her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. Haley gripped her hand as firmly as she could.

"Promise me Green. You need to promise me you'll love him for me."

"I promise." Kate agreed with another sob. _"I promise."_

Haley smiled faintly before leaning over to cough up blood. Kate shook her head and Haley feebly began to push her away. The moans were getting closer and Kate could see walkers steadily approaching them.

"You need to go." Haley told her weakly. "Walkers are still here; it isn't safe."

"I can't leave you!" Kate protested. "You're bit…You'll-"

"I know what's going to happen." Haley reached for Kaden's gun. "Take your bow and run. Find somebody and get out of here. I'll take care of things; I won't come back."

"I-I can't!" Kate cried. "I-I can't l-leave you Haley. We just figured things out; we were all going to be fine and happy together. We're _friends."_

"Kate I'm not coming back from this." Haley told her sternly; her hand came up to press down on her wound. " _You_ still have a chance. _Please_ get out of here."

Haley began to cough up more blood and Kate steadily stood up. Her friend smiled at her weakly but Kate felt her legs shaking as more sobs racked her body. She grabbed her bow and Haley's knife as she unsteadily began to walk backwards; her eyes still locked on Haley. Haley seemed to stare at her almost pleadingly and Kate sobbed once more before turning around. She saw Percy unsteadily getting up from the ground and ran towards him as a gunshot echoed behind her.

0~0~0~0~0

Piper was holding Alice so tightly, she felt like she was trying to morph their bodies. Everyone on the bus was crying and pleading for the bus driver to leave and she knew he was seriously considering it despite Percy's warning. Alice cried loudly in her arms, signing frantically for her dad and Piper felt her own tears building. How could this have happened?

She lost sight of everyone. Kate and Haley seemed to have vanished and the last time she saw Thalia and Maya, they were running behind the bus. Where did they all go? Two explosions had rocked the earth and shaking the bus. Alice continued to cry in her arms and Piper felt goosebumps erupt across her skin. Something was wrong. She placed Alice in the seat; everyone had insisted they take one of the seats in the front, and sternly signed for the young girl to stay in place as she moved to the other end of the bus to look out the window. Piper could barely see anything through the smoke the bombs made but she could hear the moans and gunshots boom through the air. Piper wiped the window to try and see better and her eyes widened.

Thalia was struggling to fight off two walkers. She was probably exhausted from her lack of the sleep and the horrors of Faymarsh. Just as Thalia pulled her weapon out the first walker's skull, the second tackled her and fell on top of her. Knowing she needed help and she needed it _right now,_ Piper didn't think before she grabbed the bus driver's knife and sped off the bus. She was running at top speed to get to Thalia in time; she could hear her grunting as she struggled with the monster above her. Piper shouted as she slammed the small blade into the back of the walker's head. Thalia stared up at her wide eyed as she pushed the dead weight off of her.

"You need to be on the bus! What are you doing?!"

"You think I would just let you die like that!? I saved you didn't I?"

The bus's engine roared to life and Piper felt her face pale. She left Alice on the bus! She and Thalia shared a worried look before desperately dashing towards it but the bus driver either didn't see them or purposefully ignored them as he sped off through the gate and out of Acheron. Piper screamed as she desperately reached her hand out but she fell to her knees as the bus began to disappear in the distance.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth groaned as she struggled to climb through one of the broken windows. The trap door had exploded in the blast and left a large hole for her to crawl through. Part of the building had collapsed and Annabeth reasoned the explosion hadn't been too strong. When she glanced out of the broken windows; she sighed when she saw three bodies lying outside the building, dead from the blast. They would have had to be standing right next to the building. She loaded her crossbow and glanced around.

Walkers were stumbling about and eating the people they had lost. Not a sound could be heard except for their moans. Annabeth frantically looked around for Nico and Percy but couldn't find them; she didn't find anyone.

Acheron had offically fallen.

* * *

 **Things have officially gone to shit haven't they?**

 **So YES! I separated our group as one final big event. The next chapter will show who got separated and who managed to find each other. Lets just say things aren't as they seem and I made sure to create groups that all had a common interest or trait. You'll understand what I mean when you see the groups.**

 **Okay I'm officially an asshole.**

 **I killed Haley.**

 **LET ME EXPLAIN**

 **(Wow I say that a lot...)**

 **Yeah okay so when I first started making a draft for this story, there was no Haley. I originally had the idea to have Troy and Kate be a secret thing that weren't ready to voice yet and have it come out and be a big drama thing but then I liked the idea of a love triangle better so I created Haley. The next three chapters, I had already planned out and basically typed up and there was NO Haley when I did that. So instead of spending all that time writing her character in, I killed her.**

 **Now I'm not saying I killed Haley because I was too lazy to write her back in. That was a small reason. Kate was clearly upset about Haley's death and I had Kaden mention something about how Mason and Troy were locking her up in a tower as a princess to protect her from the world. Kate didn't really even see her parents and brother go down like Mason did. She didn't truly understand how dangerous this world is until know. Losing Haley, someone who grew to be very important to her, is going to change Kate into someone else. Someone a little rougher like her brother.**

 _ **All these characters needed to do some growing up in this world and only losing someone important can do that to them.**_

 **Now don't worry. I promise Haley will still be mentioned thoroughly in this story because holy crap I really did come to love her character. And don't think that just because Haley's gone that Tate is smooth sailing because it isn't. Kate and Troy are both going to be a changed person.**

 **NOW ABOUT LUKE.**

 **Okay so I really wanted Annabeth to have a small moment of clarity during this emotional time in her life. I wanted Percy's influence to somehow reach her to stop her from doing something she would regret later. Now technically Annabeth did kill Luke. Dude's gonna bleed out and come back as a walker down there only to die again from starvation. If she would have just ended him like that, she truly would be killing him and making it so he wouldn't suffer like her family did. She really didn't want to do both. Percy was all talk. He would have beat up Luke but not kill him. When it came time to actually do the deed, he put his family first (like he should) and left Annabeth to face down her demon by herself (something he _will_ realize later) She didn't want to kill him and officially say she was a murderer so she wounded him and let blood loss do the rest. So again _technically_ she did kill him but she didn't at the same time. If that makes sense? **

**She knew killing Luke would make her officially broken and in her eyes someone like that wouldn't deserve to be with Percy, someone who is warm and full of light.**

 **Annabeth didn't shoot Luke in the head because she didn't want to see his dead body. Leaving him down there like that would mean she was killing him but wouldn't be haunted by his dead face, you know? I can only hope you all are understanding what I'm saying. If she would have shot him in the head, she would have been haunted by his lifeless face and she was worried that Percy wouldn't see her the same if he knew she had killed someone like that. Leaving him for dead isn't much better but Luke couldn't live. He would have caused more trouble.**

 **I can hope that you guys enjoyed the fact that Annabeth kinda tortured him a little. His wounds were pretty intense.**

 **So yes.**

 **Questions!**

 ** _1) What are your thoughts on Haley's death?_** _Just like Annabeth's family, I'm using her for character development._

 _ **2) What about Luke and Annabeth's final moments?** She left him for dead but didn't kill him right then and there. _

_**3) Who do you think is going to be in groups together?** I'll give you a hint and tell you there's four groups. Remember that the people in the group all share a trait or are alike in personality. They are all members of the group that we've been traveling with. People like Will, Leo and Reyna will still be in the story but they won't come back around until later. _

**I'm working on the long one shot you guys earned for the 500 reviews. I'm hoping to get it to you guys Friday. Its super duper long. I'm calling it Saudade: Before the Dawn so look out for it.**

 **We're sitting at 534 reviews. (I have to put the number somewhere so I can keep track) You guys did give me over twenty reviews but literally anything I give you as a preview will give it all away so instead I'm going to give you the main trait of the four groups and you guys can tell me who you think is in it.**

 _1) The Protectors_

 _2) The Supporters_

 _3) The Lovers_

 _4) The Survivors_

 **Thanks to** _Percyxloverxxxx, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, WalrusInSocks, Naked Brothers Band Forever, Avril . skye, ALittleMoreLove22, SapphireTrafficker (2), MelodyDaughterOfHecate, BlazingSkittles15, KorrohShipper, Adrift an Open Sky, Fluffysaurus Rex, guest (2), Hispanticin, stormrunner74, Dan12391, NeverBetAgainstGirls, MAL-DaughterofChaos, pinnymph, AmarilloSkys, Rosemary's Grace, PicturePerfectMe and SpiritedSilver_ **for reviewing!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Love of mine; Someday you will die but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels, to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark._

 _The Protectors:_

Jason didn't know how they had gotten here. He had Piper and Alice in his arms only a few hours ago and now both of them were gone. He sighed as he looked over at Mason and Troy. Both boys were tiredly leaning back against the old house walls; all three of them covered in blood and staring lifelessly ahead of them.

They had all been fighting near the gate when the two bombs had gone off. It took them all a little time to recover; Jason was sure he had been knocked unconscious for a few minutes but when he was able to stand again, everyone was gone. Troy and Mason had frantically begun looking for Kate, Haley and Maya while Jason called out for Piper and Alice. After a quick search it wasn't hard to discover they were all gone.

The bus was gone, taking his girls with it. He could only hope that Thalia had jumped on the bus with Piper and Alice and would keep an eye on them until he could find them again. He had no idea where that bus was headed but he could follow the tire tracks until they ran out.

Mason had a panic attack when he discovered both Kate and Maya gone; Jason had struggled to calm him down. He wasn't used to Mason losing his cool over anything. The last time any of them had seen Kate or Maya, they had been next to the bus. Did they get on it too?

Troy had found Haley's body first. They had scanned each recognizable body to make sure they hadn't lost anyone. Jason felt his chest ache when he watched Troy drop to his knees and sob heavily over her body. It was clear Haley had been bitten in the shoulder and had taken a gun to end things so she couldn't come back. Kaden was dead next to her; it looked someone had come by and made sure he couldn't come back either.

They hadn't known what to do. They were all so grief stricken it was hard to think straight. Acheron's fall had broken them all apart. Jason had no idea what could have happened to Annabeth, Nico or Percy. Jason had been the first to sober up; he had instructed the two boys to gather anything they could need and carry with them without a car. They had nowhere else to go but forward.

They had traveled wordlessly down the road, following the bus tracks as long as they could. The sun had quickly set and soon they were walking in the darkness. Unable to continue walking any longer, Jason tugged both boys towards a rundown house for the night. All three men silently sat down in the living room and stared off into space after locking up the house. Nothing could be said but when Jason caught Mason's eye; he understood their unspoken bond. They would do whatever it took to find their respective family members again.

 _0~0~0~0~0_

 _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _The Supporters:_

Thalia shifted as she tried to create a more comfortable position with Piper's weight on her. She was leaning heavily against her in the car's backseat. Nico sighed from his spot next to her and reached over to hand her his coat. Thalia quietly draped it over her sister in law to try and bring her as much warmth as she could.

Nico had caught them as the two women ran after the bus. Piper had been unable to run for long before she was gripping her stomach painfully and dropping to her knees. Thalia had only been able to get her to safety with Nico's help and she was grateful he had showed up in time. They had lost track of the bus shortly after it disappeared and in an attempt to try and gather her thoughts and try to keep Piper safe, Thalia made a detour off the main road and towards the forest surrounding one side of Acheron. The sun had set quickly and it wasn't long before they were wandering in the dark. It was nothing short of a miracle that Nico had found an abandoned car on the side of the road in a clearing of the forest. It didn't run but it offered a safe enough shelter for the night.

Piper was crying and shaking in her sleep and Thalia felt small tears slip out of her eyes as she watched the woman in distress. They didn't know where Jason or Alice were. Thalia didn't even know where Percy or Annabeth had gone either. Everyone seemed to have vanished in the blink of an eye and she had no idea how to find them again. Nico smiled at her weakly as he tried to curl up tighter.

He had helped get Reyna and Will on the bus before it drove off. Nico had told her he saw Leo and Calypso on the bus as well. They could take small comfort in the fact that some of their new friends were at least safe and hopefully keeping an eye on Alice for them. Thalia shut her eyes painfully; it was too hard to think about Alice not being with them. How could Thalia keep her safe if she had no idea where she was?

Thalia didn't know who was dead or alive. She was mourning the loss of all of them.

Mason and Troy had been the first to disappear as they fought near the front gate to keep them all safe.

Percy and Jason had run around town, gathering those who were defenseless and directing them towards the bus for safety.

Kate, Maya and Haley had been fighting by her side at the bus before they had split up when walkers had surrounded both sides of the bus and they needed people fighting on either side. Maya had vanished from her side not long after.

Annabeth had threatened both Nico and Percy in a blind and barely concealed rage before disappearing to find Luke; Thalia was almost sure she was dead. Annabeth was strong but she looked unstable when she had rushed off; how could she protect herself if she was blinded by unbearable grief? Judging from the look in Nico's eyes; he thought she was gone too.

Thalia didn't know how Annabeth did it. Her chest was tight and her heart was heavy in her chest. If this is what Annabeth felt all those days she was away from her family, she couldn't blame her for her rage. Thalia was certain that if she wasn't determined to stay strong for Piper, she would already be broken.

0~0~0~0~0

 _Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule. I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. I held my tongue as she told me, son; fear is the heart of love, so I never went back._

 _The Lovers:_

Percy slowly pulled the truck over to the side of the road and sighed loudly when he turned it off. Kate was staring at the road ahead of them emotionlessly. The only sign of her earlier distress was her tear stained cheeks and shaking hands. She had crashed into him in a mess of sobs and shakes and Percy barely had any time to get her to safety before everything was falling apart.

He had seen the bus drive off as he pulled Kate to the car outside of Acheron's walls. He could only assume half of their friends and family were on the bus and heading god knows where. He didn't know about any of the boys though. Jason had disappeared on him shortly after the first explosion went off and Percy never saw Troy and Mason after he left them to protect the gate. He had seen Nico by Will's office for a fleeting moment but who knows if he managed to get to safety? And Annabeth….

Haley was gone. She had been attacked protecting Kate and Percy was beginning to worry about the girl's sanity. Kate had run into him and barely got the story out before Percy was rushing them both towards the truck. One quick glance at Acheron and its demise had Percy speeding down the road and as far away from it as he could get. Kate had cried for a solid fifteen minutes before she just began violently shaking. Her eyes were focused straight ahead and Percy swore he hadn't seen her blink yet.

Carefully, Percy leaned over to touch her shoulder. Kate jumped a foot in the air before tearfully looking over at him.

"We'll find them." He promised. "We have enough supplies in the back to last us a while. We won't stop looking until we're all together again."

"Haley…" Kate whispered. Percy nodded sadly and gently tugged on her arm until she was falling into his chest. She shook as silent sobs overtook her. Percy wrapped his arms around her tightly and cupped the back of her head. Before now, he had never hugged Kate; he barely had any interaction with her. Despite the fact that his attention was always on his family or Annabeth, Percy genuinely wanted to stop Kate's pain. Her grief reminded him of what it felt like to lose Rachel or his mom. He quietly shushed her.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered into her hair. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now but I _promise_ it'll be okay someday. She gave her life to protect yours. You have to keep fighting for her okay?"

Kate nodded miserably against his chest before sighing. Slowly her sobs lessened into hiccups and soon she was silently lying in his chest with only the occasional sniff. Kate pulled away from him slowly and wiped her face. She looked at him almost pleadingly.

"Did you see Mason?" She asked quietly. Percy sighed. "What about Troy or Maya? I have no idea where they were. Haley and I got separated from them…You were the only one I saw."

"No I didn't see where any of them went." Percy told her dejectedly. "I have no idea about Nico or Jason either. I can only assume that since they were right next to it, Maya and Thalia got on the bus with Alice and Piper."

"….What about Annabeth?"

Percy felt his heart lurch uncomfortably in his chest. His eyes began to water as the situation really hit him. They were all separated and with nowhere to go. Acheron had fallen and he didn't know where anyone else went or if they were even alive. He had at least seen glimpses of the others but he hadn't seen Annabeth since she ran off to face Luke. He had no way of knowing if she was alive or dead. He didn't even know where she went or if she found Luke at all. He hadn't seen Luke either.

"I don't know." Percy told her ruefully. The last time he saw her, she was in complete grief. Right now he was only feeling a fraction of what she was; she _knew_ her family was dead. She saw their bodies. He could still cling to the hope that his were okay. He had basically given up on her; he had let her face Luke by herself when he promised to be by her side. And now she might be dead; that might be their last memory together.

Kate gently reached over and placed her hand over his. Percy felt a lone tear slid down his cheek as Kate wordlessly turned to look ahead. Her fingers were warm over his but her expression went back to being lifeless. She was locking herself away to prevent from hurting further.

"Nothing we do now can bring back the people we lost. That pain and guilt is just something we're going to have to live with... We need to keep moving." She paused and glanced over at him. "When we find her, you can tell Annabeth everything you haven't yet."

Percy nodded and quickly turned back on the truck to pull back into the road. Kate had tried to cheer him up and in a way it had worked but they both knew they were both different. They had to move forward now but they were leaving their old selves behind to burn with Acheron.

 _If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark._

0~0~0~0~0

 _You and me have seen everything to see; from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now. It's nothing to cry about, 'cause we'll hold each other soon. In the blackest of rooms…_

 _The Survivors:_

Annabeth bit her lip as she worriedly glanced around. Maya was panting and gripping Mason's machete dangerously. Annabeth flinched as Maya looked to her for guidance; her eyes wide and fearful. The sky was quickly getting dark and they had no idea where the others were. Alice was sobbing and gripping her giraffe. Seeing that she was the only adult in their new group of three, Annabeth knew she needed to calm down and think rationally; the girls needed her to.

Annabeth had found Maya and Alice by mistake. She had been one of the last ones to escape Acheron and she knew everyone else was long gone. The bus she had seen earlier was gone and took half of Acheron with it. Wanting to be with Percy and Nico again, Annabeth slowly began gather what she needed from the town. During her search, she found several bodies of former friends. Annabeth had paused and held back a sigh when she found Haley and Kaden's bodies. It was too hard knowing two young lives were gone forever. Annabeth had stopped to mourn them before turning to follow the bus trail.

A few feet away from the wall, Maya and Alice were huddled together in a small treehouse. If it wasn't for the fact that Alice had dropped her giraffe on the ground, Annabeth wouldn't have known they were up there. Maya filled her in on what she knew but it wasn't much.

Jason, Troy, and Mason were MIA. Maya had no idea where any of them had gone or if they were alive. She had climbed on the bus after being separated from Thalia and waited for Kate and the others to do the same. She had watched Piper run off the bus and save Thalia and quickly moved to get Alice. Maya had screamed and panicked when the bus driver had sped off, watching Piper and Thalia disappear in the distance. Maya had to threaten the bus driver to get him to stop and when he did, he barely waited for Maya to walk off with Alice in her arms before driving off again. She trekked back as far as she could but carrying Alice was hard work and Maya had quickly gotten tired. Once she saw the tree house, she was determined to rest and try and find help later.

Annabeth had quietly told her about Haley and awkwardly shifted away from her when Maya cried. She was still in pain herself. How could she comfort someone else? Wanting to take care of the situation so she would have time to think, Annabeth took action.

Annabeth leaned down to grip Alice's shoulders gently. The girl's cries grew louder as she signed frantically. Annabeth could only assume she was asking for her parents. She called out Alice's name; hoping the girl could read lips.

"Alice! Alice! Hey it's okay." Annabeth slowly started to rub her hair like she seen Jason do. Alice slowly turned to look at her. "I have you; I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?"

Annabeth wished she knew sign language; she had no idea if Alice could understand her. She glanced over at Maya.

"Either of you." She promised quietly. They were all hurting. Annabeth knew Maya and Alice needed to feel like someone was protecting them and despite the utter pain her heart was in, Maya and Alice didn't deserve to suffer for it. Maya nodded gratefully and they both turned their attention back to the small girl. She wasn't crying anymore; her sobs reduced to whimpers. Slowly her hands reached up and grasped at the air; Annabeth recognized the gesture as 'pick me up.' She didn't think it was a good idea; especially since they were alone with no car and she needed her hands to protect them but Alice looked so desperate she was having a hard time saying no. Maya shook her head.

"I'll get any walkers that might come at us." She volunteered, waving Mason's machete. "She might calm down enough to sleep if you pick her up."

Annabeth nodded and slung her crossbow over her shoulder. Bending down slightly she easily lifted Alice into her arms and cupped the back of her head. Alice hooked her small arms around her neck and stuffed her wet face into the crook of her neck, her forehead pressed against Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth mentally cursed as she felt the goosebumps on Alice's skin; she wished she had the toddler's blanket. It must have been left on the bus.

"Okay." Annabeth whispered, looking at Maya. "Okay. Let's…Let's go."

"Go where?" Maya asked nervously, her eyes looking to the open road. Annabeth looked down at Alice and sighed when she noticed how terrified she looked.

"Anywhere that's safe."

 _If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks…  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

 **Song used: I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie**

 **I gave you guys some hints in the last chapter about who might be grouped with who.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter but its sole intention is to show you who is in a group with who and let you speculate what might happen with these groups and characters. The next chapter will focus more on their feelings on the situation. I know you guys are dying for Annabeth's.**

 **-Obviously Troy and Mason would be together because they vanished together (Jason found them and was knocked unconscious with the office blast) these three are clearly protectors as they all didn't hesitant to stay back and protect everyone while the others ran to the bus. Troy and Mason have always protected Kate, Maya and Haley while Jason has always protected Thalia, Piper and Alice. Percy is a protector too but I wanted him with Kate.**

 **-Thalia and Piper were together at the end of last chapter too so you could guess that they would be together. They are almost like sidekicks too or partners. Thalia is Percy's, Piper is Jason's and Nico is Annabeth's. They're always supporting their counterpart and giving them strength and courage. So they are the supporters.**

 **-Kate ran towards Percy at the end of the last chapter after Haley died so obviously they were together. I could have put Percy with the protectors and Kate with the supporters if I wanted too but I want to explore the two of them and I think they could be basically unlikely friends. You wouldn't normally see these two together but they share one thing in common; they're both in love at the end of the world. It isn't smooth sailing with love and these two know that.**

 **-And of course Annabeth is in the survivors. I paired her with Maya and Alice because let's face it; these three were survivors before the end of the world and they still are. Maya was abandoned by both parents and left with an abusive grandfather. Alice is deaf and found ways to overcome it and still be happy and I shouldn't have to explain why Annabeth is a survivor. That poor girl is still kicking even after everything.**

 _~Question Time~_

 **1) What do you think of the groups?** _Do you like the pairings?_

 **2) What do you think is going to happen now that everyone is separated?** _How do you think they are going to find each other again?_

 **3) How do you think these people will change being partnered up with who they are with?** _Or do you think they will stay the same?_

 **Because we got over 20 reviews... :3 here's your sneak peek! (We're sitting pretty at 562!)**

 _Troy growled and mumbled under his breath before continuing his pacing. Mason sighed again. Troy was breathing heavily as if he was panting and blinking rapidly as if he had something in his eye. Mason knew what he was fighting and deciding it was time to put a stop to it, he stood up and carefully approached his friend._

 _"Troy."_

 _Troy's glassy blue eyes snapped over to meet his and suddenly Mason realized just how hard Troy was fighting to stay strong. He watched Troy suck in a few uneven breaths before he spun and turned towards the wall._

 _"She's gone and it's my fault Mason! I should have been there to protect her and now's she's gone forever." Troy angrily slammed his hand into a wall, tears burning in his blue eyes. A familiar ache in his chest made it hard to breathe and before he knew what was happening, his knees were bucking underneath him and he was on the floor. Mason quickly grabbed him._

 _"They're gone Mason." He moaned as he cried openingly into his friend's arms. **"She's**_ _gone."_

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever (2), IIII Winter Wolf III, Adrift an Open Sky, Guest, Mia Garcia, AlphaX14, stormrunner74, PicturePerfectMe, WalrusInSocks, Dan12391, Avril . skye, prettylittledemigods, BlazingSkittles15, MAL-DaughterofChaos, SapphireTrafficker, ngweiguan, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, Myfanfics1332 (2), KorrohShipper, TypicalBlueCookie, piggythree23, AquaPolarBear, rhig122, ALittleMoreLove22 and Answer!_

 **I'm still working on Saudade: Before the Dawn but I promise I'll finish it soon. It just really long guys.**

 **Remember you can always message me on here or on my Tumblr. (still GreenNinja23 on there. My profile picture is of Percy and Annabeth)**

 **See you guys Monday!**


	33. Chapter 33

" _Maps' stretched out; too many miles to count. Let's just say we're inches apart and even closer at heart. And we'll be just fine."_

Mason sighed as he watched Troy paced across the living room floor. Jason was still asleep in one of the room's upstairs and Mason was determined to give him a few more hours of rest before going back on the road. It was pitch black outside and traveling at all right now wouldn't do them any favors. As much as he wanted to see Kate and Maya again; he had to think rationally or they would all be walker dinner. Troy didn't agree.

"Why the hell are we just _sitting here_ Mason?" He whispered harshly. "We need to go wake Jason up and get out on the road! We're wasting time and every second that we just sit here; Kate and the others are getting further away from us!"

"Troy, calm down." Mason advised tiredly. "First off, I promise you that no one is getting further from anyone else. It's the middle of the night; no one would travel in that darkness. It gets colder during the night but walkers are still very much active. Everyone in our group knew that."

Troy growled and mumbled under his breath before continuing his pacing. Mason sighed again. Troy was breathing heavily as if he was panting and blinking rapidly as if he had something in his eye. Mason knew what he was fighting and deciding it was time to put a stop to it, he stood up and carefully approached his friend.

"Troy."

Troy's glassy blue eyes snapped over to meet his and suddenly Mason realized just how hard Troy was fighting to stay strong. He watched Troy suck in a few uneven breaths before he spun and turned towards the wall.

"She's gone and it's my fault Mason! I should have been there to protect her and now's she's gone forever." Troy angrily slammed his hand into a wall, tears burning in his blue eyes. A familiar ache in his chest made it hard to breathe and before he knew what was happening, his knees were bucking underneath him and he was on the floor. Mason quickly grabbed him.

"They're gone Mason." He moaned as he cried openingly into his friend's arms. _"She's_ gone."

Mason sadly watched his best friend as he went through so much inner turmoil. Even when Troy had lost his parents, he hadn't cried this hard. He had cried, sure, but he had done it in privacy and never in Mason's arms. Now it looked like it was impossible for Troy to stand up, let alone breathe. He didn't know what to say; he _never_ did. Kate was the one who could comfort people. If she was here now, she would know what to say.

"Hale- _Haley."_ Troy moaned. _"Kate."_

Mason hugged him tightly, wishing he could take away the pain. His own chest began to ache painfully as he pictured Kate's smile and as he slowly rocked Troy, he silently prayed they could all make it through this.

0~0~0~0~0

" _Another pin pushed in, to remind us where we've been. And every mile adds up and leaves a mark on us and sometimes our compass breaks and steady true north face, we'll be just fine."_

"We have to find her." Piper moaned. Nico watched Thalia nod passively before wrapping Piper back in her arms. Piper hiccupped and continued to cry into Thalia's shoulder. Nico adjusted his feet and bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do. Thalia and Nico were both right hand men; they didn't make the decisions, they just stood by Annabeth and Percy when they made up their minds. Nico didn't realize how much he had relied on Annabeth until she was gone. Thalia was silently crying as she desperately tried to calm Piper down and Nico quickly realized it was up to him to make a call here.

"Piper, you need to calm down and take some deep breaths okay?" Thalia soothed quietly. "This isn't good for the baby. Alice is _okay._ She is _safe._ We'll find her and she'll be back in your arms really soon, but _please_ just take a few deep breaths."

Nico glanced around outside the car as Piper struggled to do what Thalia asked. She was still crying and gasping and Nico knew she was having a panic attack. He scanned the area for walkers and nodded to himself when he didn't find any. The sun was just coming up and they had enough light to start walking. They could double back through the forest and track the bus tracks to find Alice. He threw open his door.

"C'mon." Nico called out behind him. "Piper won't calm down until we have Alice back. We have a better chance of staying alive if we find the bus anyway; Will is on it and Piper needs to be around a doctor."

"You just want to see Will again." Thalia teased lightly. Her eyes were rimmed red with tears but she shakingly smiled; she was trying to lighten the mood. He didn't feel in a teasing mood but Piper was looking at him tearfully; he would do anything to make her feel just a little better. Nico smiled back softly, the corner of his lip barely lifting and nodded.

"Sexy doctors are my type. What can I say?"

Piper smiled slightly and took his hand when he offered it to her. She slowly climbed out the car, Thalia following after her. Once Piper was on the ground, Nico reached over to grab her other hand so he could comfortingly squeeze both.

"We'll find her again." He promised. "I know we will. Until then, I need you to be strong for me okay? We're all hurting and the only way we're going to be able to make it through this is together." Nico gently reached up to cup her cheek. Piper let a few more tears slip as she leaned into his palm. "You're not alone okay?"

"Neither are you."

Nico smiled lightly as Piper squeezed his hand. He had told Annabeth about how he almost ended everything; he had been alone before she came along. He didn't want to be alone again; that loneliness was almost too much to handle. Thalia came over to wrap her arm around his shoulder and the three of them huddled together for a few seconds; the only sound was Piper's occasional hiccups.

"We can get through this." Nico whispered. "We just have to stick together."

" _We'll be just fine. We'll be just fine. We'll be just fine. I know that we will. I just know we will."_

Annabeth opened one eye tiredly when she felt something crawling around her lap. Maya was still out cold on the couch across from her and after glancing down; Annabeth easily discovered Alice had crawled into her lap to sleep. Annabeth leaned back further against the wall and opened her legs so the little girl could crawl in between them and use her stomach as a pillow. She wrapped the worn blanket tighter around Alice's form and thanked the gods that Maya had found it hidden in a closet.

The house was only a temporary stay.

It was a miracle that they had even found it in the first place. A small wooden cabin that was probably once used during hunting season would be their home for the night. Annabeth sighed and leaned back further against the wall as Alice whimpered in her sleep. She was glad the two girls could find sleep even after the terrible day they all had; Annabeth had been fighting sleep for hours. She was too afraid to close her eyes for too long in fear of sleep sneaking up on her. She knew she would have nightmares but who wouldn't?

Annabeth sucked in a heavy breath as thick tears easily slid down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do now. Everything was gone; her family, her friends, _Percy._ All of them were gone and she had no idea what their next step should be. Annabeth didn't even attempt to wipe her tears away; she let them fall and seep into her shirt as Alice adjusted in her arms. Annabeth gently ran her hand through the small girl's hair as she turned her gaze towards Maya.

Looking at Alice was almost too painful. The way she cried, the way she smiled and laughed. It all reminded her of Bobby and Matthew. She had been sixteen when they were born. Annabeth had been there for it all; she had changed diapers, fed them and helped potty trained them. She felt like she was a second mom to them instead of just a big sister. Annabeth had loved them; she still does and knowing they're gone forever made the world seem colder and harder to handle.

Her dad was gone now too, leaving her without both parents. Helen had been taken from her too. All of this was her fault. If she wouldn't have found Acheron in the first place, her family could have been fine. If she had never agreed to Luke's deal he wouldn't have sent people to Faymarsh to punish her. If she had never gotten separated from them at that store, they could have all been together. If she had gotten to them sooner, they would still be alive. So much could have been done differently; so many scenarios played over in her head. The only thing that made her pause was one simple fact; if all of that wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't have met Percy. She wouldn't have met Nico or Thalia or Alice; she wouldn't have met any of them.

Does that make the loss any better? Losing her family but gaining Percy and the others? Was that the world's way of giving back to her?

Her head was spinning and Annabeth couldn't think any longer. Slowly lifting Alice off her lap and onto the couch next to Maya, Annabeth quietly made her way to the kitchen to see if there was any food. After a quick search, Annabeth was quickly disappointed when she only found moldy food and rat poop. She sighed as she stared out the window; the moon was bright in the sky.

Annabeth glanced around and saw several kitchen knives sitting peacefully against the counter. Her fingers twitched and she found herself unable to tear her eyes away. She could do it…She could end things right now and take away all the pain. It wouldn't take long and if she did it right, she could make sure she wouldn't turn and hurt Maya and Alice. It would only take a couple seconds….

A light thump behind her had Annabeth spinning around and holding up her own knife defensively. Maya blinked back at her but ultimately didn't look surprised by Annabeth's movements. She looked exhausted as she rubbed her brown eyes sleepily. Annabeth sighed and tucked her knife away before leaning back against the counter so stare at the girl across from her. Maya regarded her quietly.

"It wouldn't make things any better you know." Maya told her softly. Annabeth's eyes widened when she realized Maya had caught her staring at the knives. It wouldn't take a genius to try and figure out why she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away.

"Sure you could go out that way and somehow end the pain your feeling but everything you've done up until this point would be for nothing. Protecting them for as long as you did and keeping yourself alive this long would be gone. Your family wouldn't want you to do that you know. They would want you to live for as long as you can and live _happily._ I don't know what happened with Luke but….whatever you did would be pointless too. You would just be letting him win; you would be seen as weak."

Annabeth listened to her speech silently in awe. Maya wasn't the type to give speeches and for the first time since she had met the younger girl, this was the first time that Maya managed to keep full eye contact for their entire conversation. She wasn't as scared and shy as she used to be. Maya shrugged lightly before she stared at her sternly. Annabeth almost smiled; she couldn't pull off a stern look without her personality leaking through.

"You promised to keep Alice and I safe and I intend to make you keep that promise." Maya informed her matter-of-factly. "We won't survive unless we all work together to find everyone again. We can't give up. We need to believe that they're all alive and okay. I'm going to _fight_ until I see Mason, Troy and Kate again. Alice is going to _fight_ until she sees her parents again. What are you going to do?"

Annabeth knew what Maya wanted her to say; a small part of her wanted to say it too but she was torn. She was still broken and her heart may never be fully healed again but listening to Maya gave her hope. If this young girl could live through the heartache of loss and still hold her head high and believe in hope; why couldn't Annabeth? She knew it wasn't that easy but for Maya and Alice's safety, she could try.

"I'm going to fight to get you back to your families." Annabeth told her quietly. "I won't quit on you kid but I have my own demons to face and pretty speeches aren't going to magically fix everything despite how badly you want them too."

"Don't you want to see Percy and Nico again?" Maya asked quietly, looking disappointed she even had to ask. Annabeth paused.

" _Annabeth's broken Nico; if she thinks killing Luke is the way to fix herself then I'm not going to stop her. I'm not going to lose my family just because she did."_

" _I'm not Annabeth's babysitter!"_

" _I'm not going to chase after a girl that doesn't want to be chased!"_

His voice rang in her ears; his fleeting words shook her core and made her question everything she thought they were. She didn't know what to think anymore. Would they still care about her after everything that's happened? She wasn't the same; could they love and accept her knowing she was _broken?_ She wanted to be the type of person someone like Percy could love; maybe that wasn't possible anymore. Annabeth shook her head.

"We need to get some rest." Annabeth mumbled. "We're going to be up at first light to double back; maybe we can find the others if we find out where that bus was heading."

As Annabeth breezed past Maya, she heard the other girl sigh and paused when she heard her voice.

"Don't push them out." She whispered in the dark. "Despite anything that's happened, their feelings for you won't change. I can only hope you remember that when we see them again."

Annabeth hesitated another second but kept her back turned and walked into the living room without another word.

" _Time moves slow when half of your heart is yet to come home. Every minute's adding up and leaving a mark on us. I can't get you out of my mind. I can't get you out of my mind. I can't get you out of my mind. I solemnly swear, I swear that I'll never try."_

Percy groaned as he stretched in the cramped space. Kate was still asleep in the passenger seat next to him and he tried to stay as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake her up. He knew she had barely gotten to sleep; only the pure exhaustion from the day lulling her into a nightmare filled slumber. He had felt the same way. Even with the car doors locked and a knife on the dashboard ready, Percy was on edge and his mind was reeling.

He felt like everything happened in seconds.

Everyone there one minute and gone the next.

Where do they go from here?

Percy was grateful Kate had crashed into him. He didn't think he could handle this kind of grief and uncertainty by himself. Kate knew exactly how he felt; probably feeling worse after Haley's death. They were both in the same boat and would need each other to lean on. Percy leaned back in his seat and sighed softly. Kate stirred next to him but ultimately stayed asleep. A few loose tears fell from her eyes, only adding to the redness of her cheeks and Percy looked away. He wanted her to stop crying but he didn't want to wake her.

As he stared out at the green forest, he wondered where they others might have gone. Where would he go? They all had to play a guessing game to figure out where they rest of their players were. Should he turn back around to Acheron and see if any of them came back? Nah, it's going to stay riddled with walkers for a few days. There was plenty of food for the walking corpses there and he wouldn't risk it with Kate by his side.

Would they go to Faymarsh? Possibly. Thalia and Nico both know the way to go so they could easily go there but if they weren't with the others, then it would be pointless to head there. He could be wasting time and miss them completely. It was a horrible game of a best guess. If he at least knew who had found who, he could try and gauge where they might head. Percy shook his head. He didn't even know if his family was alive. He could be making all these plans and guesses only to learn later on that Thalia, Piper, Jason and Alice could all be dead.

" _No."_ Percy whispered harshly. _"No,_ they have to be alive. They _have_ to."

"What if they aren't?" Kate whispered lowly. Percy jumped not realizing his voice had woke her up. "What if we spend all that time looking for them only to find their corpses? I'm _not_ going to hunt down Mason's ghost Percy. I couldn't handle it."

"Well what if he's alive and we're wasting time sitting here when we could be finding him? Your brother has always been able to protect himself and those around him. Have faith in him; I know he's alive somewhere. He's probably looking for you too. We can't give up; we can't let grief keep us from trying."

"How can you stay so positive?" Kate asked disbelievingly. "You have no idea where your family is. You don't know if they're alive or dead or where to begin to look for them either! How can you look me in the eye and ask me to follow faith and hope blindly?"

"Because I know she's waiting for me somewhere."

Kate's eyes widened and Percy sighed and rubbed his temple. He could feel tears burning at the corner of his eyes at the mere thought of her but he quickly pushed them back. He smiled shakily at Kate.

"Annabeth would kick my ass if she found out I gave up. I watched her follow faith and hope blindly until she found what she was looking for. It wasn't what she wanted…it wasn't what anyone would want for her but she kept going so I will too. I believe in Annabeth. If she can overcome grief and worry and continue forward, even dragging along two other groups with her, then you and I can easily find our friends again. I'm going to find her again too."

"…How do you know she's alive? I mean the last time we saw her she….Do you really think she made it out of there alive?" Kate asked quietly, her eyes falling to stare down at her hands. Percy sighed.

" _I'm right here okay? I'm with you."_

"… _I know. I can feel you."_

"My heart would know if she was dead." Percy explained quietly. He fully believed it too. If she was dead, he would know. His feelings for her were unlike anything he had ever felt before and if someone he cared so deeply for was gone, he would know. He may not know where she is but he knows she's out there somewhere and he was determined to find her again.

Slowly Percy reached for the truck keys. He glanced over at Kate.

"Ready to start?"

She bit her lip as her eyes watched his fingers turn the key. He paused and waited for her answer. Slowly Kate's eyes reached up to meet his and she nodded timidly.

"My heart would know if they were gone." Kate agreed. "Mason, Maya and Troy; I would know. We'll find them again."

Percy simply smiled and started the car.

" _We'll be just fine. We'll be just fine. We'll be just fine, I know that we will. We'll be just fine. We'll be just fine. It's a matter of time. 'Til our compass stands still, 'Til our compass stands still."_

* * *

 **First I wanna say I absolutely love that song. Its called West (don't own it) and its just amazing. Go onto Spotify if you have it and look it up.**

 **I don't have too much to say today actually.**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) What did you think of the chapter overall?_

 _2) How do you think the groups will find each other again?_

 _3) Whose your favorite character right now?_

 **We didn't reach 20 reviews which is a huge bummer so sadly no sneak peek today.**

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever, stormrunner74, TypicalBlueCookies, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Avril . skye, KorrohShipper, BlazingSkittles, MelodyDaughterofHecate, WalrusInSocks, NeverBetAgainstGirls, SapphireTrafficker, Hercule, Adrift an Open Sky, Myfanfics1332, OlympusInDisguise, AmarilloSkys and ALittleMoreLove22!_

 **Guys I want to apologize, my computer is on the fritz again and it took like forty minutes just to get this chapter updated. I swear I'm reading all your reviews and loving them so don't be discouraged about not getting a PM this chapter. I'm going to try and get you next chapter.**

 **If any of you have a Tumblr, its easier to message on there and I do have a profile (GreenNinja23) so feel free to message me there! Some of you already have and its great!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Katie**


	34. Chapter 34

Jason grunted as he forced himself to continue forward. Mason and Troy were panting next to him and Troy grimaced as he glanced down at all the blood splattered against his clothes. Jason shrugged and tugged on his own blood stained shirt. They had been almost overrun by a small horde of walkers the second they woke up; most of them had most likely wandered over from Acheron. If they wouldn't have climbed out the second story window and used the pipe on the side of the house to get down, they wouldn't have made it out alive. The second they had hit the dirt below, several walkers had spotted them and it was only a matter of mowing through them before they could get back on the road. Jason was desperately looking for a car or anything that could get them back to those bus tracks faster.

"We're going to have to walk longer today." Mason commented tiredly. "We walked about two miles to find the house so we have to walk two miles back and however many that bus traveled."

"I don't care." Jason told him quickly. "Alice and Piper are on that bus and I'll follow it to the ends of the earth if I have to."

"The rest of our group might not be on that bus. What if we only find Alice and Piper?"

"Then we only find Alice and Piper and keep moving until we _do_ find the others. It's only been a day; we couldn't have all gone that far right?"

Jason was met with silence and he held back a sigh. Troy hadn't said anything since they woke up and Jason could easily see how exhausted the poor boy was. Mason didn't look any better either; it was like being apart from Kate and Maya were physically draining them. Jason could understand the feeling; he felt incomplete without Alice and Piper.

"We'll find them okay guys?" Jason encouraged weakly. "We don't know where anyone went but I know we'll find each other again. Kate and Maya _are_ out there and they're looking for us too. It'll only be a matter of time before we bump into them."

"What if we don't?" Troy asked quietly. Jason jumped at the sound of his voice, not expecting to hear it. "What if we're constantly wandering around looking for Kate and Maya only to find them gone forever? I'm not there to protect her! We have no idea what's going to happen."

Jason paused and turned around to see Mason gripping Troy's shoulders sternly. It was surprising to see Mason's eyes glazing over; his mouth quivered but he didn't cry.

"You need to listen to me okay? What happened to Haley is fucking horrible but we can't do anything about it now. Blaming yourself isn't going to get you anywhere! I wasn't there to protect her either! If you're going to blame someone then blame me! Or better yet blame Luke or the walker that killed her."

"But Kate-"

"I'm terrified too okay? Kate is literally the only thing that kept my heart beating after we lost my parents and Vince but I have faith in her and you should too. She's not that scared little girl she used to be and we can't expect to have her locked away under our protection either. She'll protect herself and give us both hell the next time we see her."

"You think so?"

"I do." Jason chimed in. Both boys glanced over at him. "You five were the weirdest kids I had ever met but I was impressed with how long you lasted. Then when we were out on the road, you were still so strong and you all protected one another like a family; like _my_ family. I've seen so many people turn on one another because of this stupid disease and it was so nice to see people who were still kind hearted. What happened with Haley was awful but she was a strong person because she probably died protecting someone else. Kate and Maya are strong too because you two made them that way. Have faith in them. I have faith in my family to find us again."

"So you're asking us to follow faith blindly? To just _believe_ the others are okay?" Troy asked quietly. Jason paused but shook his head.

"No, we're going to only follow those tire tracks. I'm asking you to believe in Kate and Maya and the skills you taught them; I'm asking you to believe the words I'm telling you. We _will_ find them. We just have to keep moving."

Both Troy and Mason simply stared at him before sharing a look. Jason waited patiently for their answer and when they both quietly nodded, he smiled at them weakly and turned back ahead. They had a lot of walking to do.

0~0~0~0~0

Piper tiredly leaned up against a tree and rubbed her swollen stomach as she watched Nico and Thalia scout ahead for walkers. They weren't too far from her and she had her own knife gripped tightly in her hand so she wasn't too concerned with walkers attacking her. Once both partners gave her a firm nod, she panted as she struggled to push herself off the tree and move forward. Nico noticed first and instantly ran to her side to help support her.

"You need a break Momma Bear?" He asked kindly. Piper firmly shook her head and tried to push herself harder. Alice was waiting for her somewhere and she couldn't afford to take any breaks. Her baby kicked heavily against her stomach in protest. Nico and Thalia both shared a look before they grabbed both her arms and gently lowered her to the ground. Piper huffed when her butt hit the dirt.

"We need to keep moving! Alice-"

"Remember when Alice would wake us all up at seven in the morning every Saturday like clockwork so we could watch Spongebob with her? She couldn't understand what they were saying but she still woke us all up because she liked Patrick."

Piper felt herself freeze. Thalia ignored her and simply sat down beside her and gazed upwards absentmindedly. Nico nodded and smiled to himself as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Man that show was the _shit!"_ He agreed heartedly. "I would wake up early on Saturdays to watch it too. Squidward is my pessimistic little baby."

Thalia laughed and nodded in quick agreement. When Piper's eyes met Thalia's blue ones, she bit her lip. Thalia was struggling to hold in her own tears, her eyes glazed over, red and watery but she still smiled. It was weak but it was still a smile and Piper knew it was only there for her. The first tear slid down Thalia's cheek silently but she pretended not to notice. Piper felt her own tears building once more but for once pushed them back and gently reached over to grasp Thalia's hand. Nico watched the both of them and took a breath before smiling almost teasingly.

" _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"_ He murmured quietly. Thalia and Piper both laughed sadly as they struggled to keep in their tears. They shared a look.

"Spongebob Squarepants." They both answered weakly. Piper wiped her eyes dry as she remembered how tired she would be every Saturday. Alice would climb into her bed and pat her face until she woke up, then she would smile brightly and beg her to come and watch the show with her. Jason would grumble for a few minutes but eventually roll over and pick up the small girl and rush downstairs. If Thalia was with them, she would be sitting on the couch with the remote in hand and a tired smile on her face. Piper would get to work making the pancakes while Thalia, Jason and Alice got everything set up for them. They would watch Spongebob for an hour and eat their pancakes and just enjoy _being together_ that eventually Piper began to look forward to those early Saturday mornings.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" Piper chimed out, remembering just how often Alice wanted her to sing it for her, even knowing she couldn't hear it. Piper hoped wherever she was, she knew they were singing for her and they were all looking for her. Thalia and Nico smiled at her supportively and Piper realized she had begun crying again; she hadn't noticed the tears and a small part of her didn't think they were unhappy ones.

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish." Thalia sang out, even going as far to impersonate the captain. Piper giggled when Thalia raised her knife like a hook.

"Spongebob Squarepants!

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!" Nico called out next.

"Spongebob Squarepants!

"Spongebob Squarepants!

" _Spongebob….. Squarepants!"_

Nico made them both giggle when he pretended to play his nose like a trumpet, humming out the ending notes to the song. When the moment was over, Thalia leaned back on her hands and shook her head in disbelief.

"Gotta say, never thought I'd be singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song at the end of the world."

"What other songs do you sing sitting in a dirty forest?" Piper asked curiously. Thalia laughed lightly and Piper glanced over to see Nico gently wiping his forearm over his eyes. When he caught her staring, he playfully glared at them both.

"Don't you even judge me. This isn't the first time Spongebob made me cry like a bitch."

"Gods, you're such an idiot." Thalia chuckled. She wiped her own tears dry. Piper glanced over to see Nico's face fall for a second before he was smiling sadly. Fresh tears built in his eyes and soon he was sobbing mildly into his hand. Thalia's eyes widened in panic.

"Woah dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No-no." Nico hiccupped. He laughed humorlessly. "You just reminded me of Annabeth just now. I can't tell you how many times she would say that to me when we were driving. I would talk forever while she pretended to ignore me. She would always tell me I was annoying her. I knew she never meant it though because she always had this smile on her face, so small you would doubt it was there…but it was."

He paused to wipe his tears once more. Piper shifted so she could gently place her hand on his shoulder. She had never seen Nico cry before.

"It's only been a day and I miss her." He told them softly. A single tear rolled down his cheek heavily and Piper brushed it aside tenderly. "I don't know what to do without her. She became such a big part of my life in such a short time. She was my best friend; she was my partner."

"She could still be alive Nico. She could be looking for you right now." Piper told him hopefully. Nico smiled at her weakly but she could tell he didn't fully believe her words. Thalia sighed heavily and fell backwards to lay flat on the ground. She rested her forearm over her eyes.

"Gods look at us." She moaned. "We're all here crying and sitting in pure misery after just one day of being apart from our loved ones. I dreamt about Jason last night! I can't believe I actually miss that loser….I miss him a lot."

"I do too." Piper told her softly. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest when she thought of her husband. Was he okay? She was so concerned about Alice that she didn't even stop to think about Jason. What kind of wife was she?

"Me too." Nico agreed. "And I'm not even saying that cause I like his butt. I miss… everyone."

Piper nodded to herself and slowly pushed herself into a standing positon using Nico's shoulder. He had to help her halfway through but once she was back on her feet, Piper felt determined. She wiped her face dry before turning to do the same to Nico. She cupped his cheeks lovingly in her hands and gently knocked her forehead against his before turning to help Thalia up.

"We're finding them then." Piper told them both confidently. "Hopefully today. This baby isn't going to wait much longer and I want Jason there to hold my hand. He promised he would protect Alice and I forever and I want to make sure he fulfils his promise."

"There's our Momma Bear." Nico praised in awe. "Always coming to the rescue when everyone least expects it. I'm a little in love with you just so you know."

Piper laughed and found herself amazed she could do it so genuinely. She kissed Nico's cheek and playfully slapped it twice.

"Well I'm spoken for on that front but I love you too. I want you to be an Uncle Nico to Alice."

"We can tell her the good news when we find that little princess." Thalia agreed. Piper nodded in agreement and the three silently began to push forward through the forest, the only sound of an occasional hiccup breaking the comfortable silence between them. As they began to break through the forest trees, Thalia awkwardly scratched the back of her head. She looked so much like Percy that Piper had to smile to herself.

"Hey just so we're clear, what happened back there, _stays_ back there." Thalia coughed. "I don't need Percy and Jason knowing I cried about being separated; I'd lose all my badass-ness."

"Deal but I'm telling them both you sang the Spongebob theme song with us."

"….Oh like those two don't already know all the words!"

0~0~0~0~0

Maya coughed as a cold wind nipped at her cheeks and stung her eyes. Alice was huddled in a warm blanket tightly in her arms; Maya adjusted her grip on the small girl as she struggled to keep her hold. Annabeth stood a few feet away from them and hurriedly tried to clean out an old truck. It was hidden back behind the cabin in the trees and Maya had doubted it would run but Annabeth was desperate. After a few minutes the truck was clean and Maya was slowly climbing into the passenger seat and placing Alice on her lap. The small girl tiredly looked up at her with fresh tears in her eyes. Maya smiled sadly and used the corner of her new blanket to wipe her face dry. Alice cuddled into her arms and whimpered. Maya sighed heavily.

Annabeth hadn't said a word since they all woke up and Maya doubted Annabeth had even slept after stomping back into the living room the night before. After a quick glance over, Maya could clearly see the dark bags under her eyes and the tired slump of her shoulders. The car weakly roared to life and Maya sighed as she felt the cab slowly fill with heat. Annabeth's lips fell into a straight line as she silently drove back towards the road; they were hunting down the bus tracks.

"Do you think the others went looking for the bus too?" Maya asked quietly. Annabeth glanced over at her but shrugged wordlessly instead of answering. Maya frowned, disappointed.

"Well, do you think they made it very far? We should all meet up soon right? We were all on foot weren't we?"

Annabeth tensed and Maya immediately remembered Percy had taken a car to follow Annabeth to Faymarsh. He could be farther than anyone.

"No matter how far he went, he'll come back." Maya told her softly. "He chased you to Faymarsh didn't he? I doubt he would just give up. He'll find us again; they all will."

Annabeth stayed silent and Maya sighed. She didn't expect her to say anything but she was still disappointed. Percy and Nico weren't around and Annabeth had just lost her family; somebody needed to be there for her to lean on but Annabeth didn't seem to trust her enough. It was understandable but Maya hoped she could see their many similarities instead of all their differences. Maya could understand some of Annabeth's pain and she could help but she wasn't going to push; Annabeth needed time.

Alice whimpered again in her arms and Maya felt her heart ache for the small girl. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know where either of her parents were or if they were okay. The two of them could barely communicate with her.

"I hope we find Jason or Piper first." Maya mumbled. "I want to see Kate and Troy and Mason more than anything but Alice needs her mom and dad."

Annabeth remained quiet just like Maya expected her to but Maya was surprised when Annabeth let out a quiet, bitter laugh. Her steel, grey eyes flickered over to meet her brown.

"You sound like Nico you know? He was always saying shit like that to me when we road in the truck together. He was always so optimistic even during this hell. He wouldn't shut up even if I wasn't saying anything in return; he just filled the silence with mindless chatter like a moron."

Maya peeked at Annabeth from the corner of her eye and chose to remain quiet when she noticed the tiniest of smiles on Annabeth's face. It was sad and almost bittersweet but it was there and Annabeth was finally talking again. She would never say it but Annabeth clearly missed Nico and Maya had to turn her head to face the window to hide her smile.

They road in semi comfortable silence for twenty minutes before they came to a stopping point. Annabeth tensed when the Acheron wall appeared in the distance and easily turned to follow the bus tracks in the dirt, ignoring the wall and the walkers slowly stumbling out of it. Maya watched in the rearview mirror for a few seconds before painfully shutting her eyes and turning to face Annabeth instead. A scowl had formed on her face but Maya didn't care.

"Ah _shit."_ Annabeth hissed. She smacked her palm against the steering wheel as she parked the car. Maya gasped as she noticed the abandoned bus. Annabeth grabbed her crossbow and gave her a stern look.

"You and Alice _stay here."_

"But I can-"

" _No."_ Annabeth snapped quickly. "You both are going to stay here and I'll come and get you when I know it's safe."

Maya bit her tongue to prevent from saying anything else and simply nodded. She watched Annabeth approach the bus slowly and winced when she heard the crossbow fire. After five minutes of complete silence, she began to panic. Maya strained her neck to try and see out the window; she couldn't see Annabeth anymore and figured she was looking on the bus.

Just as Maya was beginning to twitch, Annabeth slowly made her way back to the truck. New blood was splattered across her shirt but she looked unharmed. When she opened the door, Annabeth slumped into the seat and sighed. She tiredly glanced over at her and Maya felt her chest tighten and tears stung at her eyes.

"Are they-?"

"None of _us_ were on that bus but it isn't pretty. I don't know how many people actually got away on that bus but it looked like someone in the back turned and…Well you know what happens."

"The bus was almost full." Maya argued. "How many bodies?"

"Maybe three or four?"

"Then the rest must have gotten away!"

Annabeth stayed silent for a minute as she began lost in thought. She leaned back further in her seat.

"They must have been forced off the bus. That would push the survivors towards the road. I've traveled that way…Unless they found another vehicle; they're going to be walking for a while."

"Should we try to track them down too? Maybe try and save those survivors?"

"No." Annabeth answered firmly. Maya's eyes widened at her response. Annabeth shot her a look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm _done_ going out of my way to save people I don't owe anything to. I was late getting back to my family because I found your group and Percy's. I'm not going to be late meeting up with you guys again just to save a bunch of nobodies I could care less about."

"How can you not care about their lives?" Maya asked her in pure disbelief. "I know Acheron was a terrible place for you but you didn't see those people. They were all ready to kill Luke before you guys blew up the wall! Will, Leo, Calypso and Reyna are on that bus! Don't you care about them?"

Annabeth stayed quiet but eventually shook her head and scoffed. Maya stared at her in irritation and set Alice on the bump between them to get out of the car. Annabeth called out after her but Maya didn't care and she didn't stop. She pulled out Mason's machete and approached the bus. She knew Annabeth had just cleared it out but it never hurt to be careful.

Maya quietly stepped on the bus and quickly shut her eyes when she saw the blood splatter against the walls. She took a few deep breaths through her mouth and slowly opened her eyes. Her feet were firmly planted in place and Maya huffed in irritation.

"C'mon Maya, you can do this!" She whispered harshly. "Mason, Troy and Kate aren't here to hold your hand. It's time to grow up. You can do this."

Her foot slowly shifted forward and she watched with baited breath. Carefully, she was moving forward through the aisle and Maya smiled to herself. She was actually holding her own so far. She checked every walker she found but Annabeth had made sure they were all gone for good. Maya quickly walked back towards the front of the bus and grinned when she saw Alice's blanket sitting untouched in the front seat; she quickly grabbed both items and jumped off the bus. Annabeth was waiting for her with a scowl but Maya ignored her and held out the blanket for Alice. Alice grinned and reached for the blanket happily. Annabeth watched her with a frown.

"Our friends are going to come here looking for the rest of us. They're all going to hit a dead end; we got here first so we need to do something."

Annabeth sighed but nodded and curiously stared at the bus. Maya could see the gears in her head turning before she finally seemed to settle on an idea. Annabeth glanced over at her and grimaced before wordlessly heading back on the bus and dragging out a walker behind her. Maya gasped when the walker squished to the ground. Annabeth gagged lightly but grabbed Mason's machete from her to cut the walker's chest open. Maya jumped in front of Alice to shield her from the gruesome sight and turned them both around.

" _What are you doing!?"_ Maya shrieked. Annabeth huffed behind her.

"You _just said_ we need to do something to let the others know this bus is a dead end so I'm doing something."

"By cutting open a walker? What is _that_ going to do?"

"I'm almost done. Just turn around."

Maya slowly glanced behind her and her eyes widened. She turned around to fully take it in and she could feel Alice peek out from behind her legs. She didn't fully understand it but Annabeth knew what she was doing and clearly this was meant for specific people. Annabeth managed to look mildly smug and Maya's gaze slid over to meet hers. Maya smiled warmly.

"I knew you weren't ready to give up on them."

0~0~0~0~0

Percy bit his lip as he stared out at the road in front of them. Kate was quietly munching on a granola bar next to him; she had been quiet all morning. When they had both woke up, cramped in the car, they had taken a quick bathroom break and gotten back on the road. There wasn't much to say as they didn't agree to a clear plan.

Percy frowned as he felt it again. Something in his gut was telling him to turn around and head back towards Acheron. He didn't want to go through town but their best bet was on the other side of it. The bus had taken off that way and something told him, he would at least find something there; if not one of his missing group members. He glanced over at Kate warily as he turned around. She immediately looked over to him for answers.

"We're finding that bus." He told her quickly. Kate opened her mouth to argue but Percy shot a hand up. "I know but listen, something in my gut is telling me we need to head there for answers. Maybe we can even find the others!"

"I think you're just stupidly following your heart! You think you're going to find Annabeth there! Is she your gut feeling?"

Frowning at her hostile tone, Percy narrowed his eyes and pushed a little harder on the gas.

"Maybe she is." Percy snapped. "I just know I've had this feeling since I woke up and since we have no real plan, we should try any option."

Kate crossed her arms but eventually sighed and looked at him sadly.

"You're right." She conceded quietly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight. I barely slept and my dreams are all too real nightmares. I just want this all to be over."

"Me too kid."

Percy tried to smile at her but Kate had quickly begun to cry again.

"M-Mason always calls me kid." She hiccupped. Percy quickly tried to apologize but Kate waved him off. "It's fine Percy. Let's just find that bus okay? Your gut might be onto something."

Percy smiled softly and pushed on the gas just a little harder to get them there faster. With an open road and little to no walkers, they were there in no time. Percy had taken a few backroads to somehow avoid seeing Acheron's wall but it always seemed to be there. It had taken a little longer but they had basically driven around Acheron completely. Once they were on the other side, Percy desperately searched for any sign of the bus.

It took a few more minutes of driving but they eventually did find the large yellow vehicle; it didn't exactly blend in. Percy and Kate shared a panicked look before Percy was parking the car and they were both dashing off. After doing a quick check inside and finding no survivors, Percy sighed loudly. Was his gut wrong? He heard Kate laughing breathlessly outside the bus and walked down the steps to see her on the other side, crying happily. When he saw what was written on the side of the bus, he felt his heart leap in his chest.

 **Seaweed Brain and Shadow King,**

 **Your Wise Girl is alive and keeping our Soundless Princess and Hispanic Sweetheart safe until we can all find each other again. The group in this bus split and none of us were on it. Loss cause.**

 **It will take a while and we may need to backtrack but we will find each other again. Follow the warmth through the trees and you will find us.**

"Wise Girl?" Kate asked quietly. Percy laughed and felt a smile spread across his face.

" _Annabeth."_ He whispered. Kate glanced over at him. "It's a coded message from Annabeth; it has to be."

 _*Flashback*_

 _Percy sighed as he watched Piper and Jason feed Alice carefully. The small girl looked pleased with all the attention she was getting. Thalia and Nico were sitting next to each other and chatting quietly while Percy watched them all from a small distance. Only one person was missing. A thump was heard behind him and Percy glanced behind him to see Annabeth in front of a ladder; she must have jumped down._

" _Everything clear on my end." She reported to him quietly. Percy nodded and handed her a granola bar. She took it silently. Percy, desperate to fill the silence, chuckled awkwardly and looked over at her._

" _When I was younger, I used to swim all the time. Day and night, it didn't matter. I practically lived in the water and I would always pretend that I could talk to the fish. I- um- I even managed to hold my breath for seven minutes underwater one time."_

 _Annabeth stared at him as if he was insane for telling her all of that but she shrugged and casually took a bite of her dinner._

" _That would explain why your brain is made up seaweed then."_

" _Wait, what?"_

" _Thanks for the bar Seaweed Brain."_

Percy was ripped from the memory as Kate hiccupped.

"Hispanic Sweetheart.. _.Maya."_ Kate mumbled. She cupped her hands over her mouth and sobbed happily as she learned of her friend's survival. Percy felt similarity; his heart was soaring. Annabeth was alive.

"Why did she write in code? And what does she mean follow the warmth?"

"Maybe she didn't want us to be followed? In case some of Luke's men wanted to come after her."

"But how do we find them? Do you think the others have already seen this?"

"Maybe." Percy muttered distractedly. He turned his gaze towards the trees surrounding one side of Acheron and rubbed his chin in thought. The sun was already setting but its ray made a trail of yellow shine on the ground between the paths. She was waiting in the forest for him. He was so close to seeing her again.

Kate was still looking at him expectantly and Percy smiled lightly before tilting his head towards the forest before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go find our family okay?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

 **I want to apologize for updating a day late! I was really sick yesterday, my parents almost took me to the hospital and by the time I was able to actually focus and be aware of what was going on around me it was really late at night and I wanted to sleep.**

 **Better late then never though right?**

 **So yes, Annabeth left a message on the bus for the others to follow and she left in code to avoid having anyone following them. She basically gave up on the bus group too but don't worry that doesn't mean we won't see them again.**

 **I wanted to drag out their separation longer but I had Annabeth separated from her family for thirty chapters; its unfair to do that again for Percy and Nico.**

 **I promise to try and be on time Monday.**

 **AGAIN IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT REPLYING TO YOUR REVIEWS. I PROMISE I AM READING THEM AND LOVING THEM BUT I HAVE TO FIX MY LAPTOP SO I CAN RESPOND TO THEM AGAIN!**

 **SOMETHING I WANT TO ADDRESS!**

 **A lot of you are guessing that Alice and Piper are both going to die but seriously guys chill. I know this is an angst story but I'm not that cruel. We're going to have one last big angsty event but that should be it afterwards. Alice is NOT going to die and despite what you guys think I promise it actually is possible for a mother to give natural birth and have both her and the baby survive.**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) What did you think of each groups POV?_

 _2) What about NicoXPiperXThalia singing SpongeBob's theme in honor of Alice?_

 _3) What about how Maya charged onto that bus despite being scared? Or how Annabeth turned her back on the other survivors?_

 **We've reached over 600 reviews! We're sitting at 603 right now and that's well over twenty reviews! So sneak peek for all of you :3**

 _She didn't doubt that if Percy found it, he would know who wrote it but would he understand her message of following the warmth to them? She didn't know and her only other option was to hope but she didn't feel to inclined to trust hope again. She had been burned by it before._

 _"They'll come." Maya told her softly. Annabeth glanced over at her. Alice was in Maya's lap looking at her sweetly; her cheeks streaked red with tears. Annabeth hesitantly reached out and stroked her cheeks with her thumb to try and sooth her. Alice smiled tiredly and reached her hands out for Annabeth to pick her up and place her on her own lap._

 _Annabeth saw something shift around Alice and slowly her image changed. Soon Annabeth was staring at a four year old Bobby smiling at her and reaching his hands out happily. When she blinked, Bobby morphed into Matthew; both boys smiling at her the same way Alice did._

 _Annabeth felt her chest tighten and she slowly shook her head and pulled her hand away from Alice's face. The illusions disappeared and Alice was soon staring back at her in disappointment._

 _"I need to go scouting." Annabeth announced as she hastily stood up. "I don't know if any of them understood the message but if we're going to be waiting here a while, we're going to need some food."_

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever, stormrunner74, OrangeOreo, Avril . skye, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, SapphireTrafficker, Adrift an Open Sky, TypicalBlueCookie, SunlitMemory21, LisaBriley, AmarilloSkys, AnnaUnicorn (2), MAL-DaughterofChaos, Hercule, Bobmaster 5000, BlazingSkittles, Guest (2), Myfanfics332, and Redzx_ **for reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 35

Annabeth sat by the window impatiently as her eyes scanned the surrounding trees. The small house they were held up in wouldn't be home for long but it would be the perfect place to wait as the others found their way towards them. She had left that message on the bus hoping they would find it and understand it but now she was doubting herself.

She didn't doubt that if Percy found it, he would know who wrote it but would he understand her message of following the warmth to them? She didn't know and her only other option was to hope but she didn't feel to inclined to trust hope again. She had been burned by it before.

"They'll come." Maya told her softly. Annabeth glanced over at her. Alice was in Maya's lap looking at her sweetly; her cheeks streaked red with tears. Annabeth hesitantly reached out and stroked her cheeks with her thumb to try and sooth her. Alice smiled tiredly and reached her hands out for Annabeth to pick her up and place her on her own lap.

Annabeth saw something shift around Alice and slowly her image changed. Soon Annabeth was staring at a four year old Bobby smiling at her and reaching his hands out happily. When she blinked, Bobby morphed into Matthew; both boys smiling at her the same way Alice did.

Annabeth felt her chest tighten and she slowly shook her head and pulled her hand away from Alice's face. The illusions disappeared and Alice was soon staring back at her in disappointment.

"I need to go scouting." Annabeth announced as she hastily stood up. "I don't know if any of them understood the message but if we're going to be waiting here a while, we're going to need some food."

"Okay, I'll stay here with Alice and watch out for the others." Maya agreed. "If you're not back in two hours, I'm going to come looking for you."

"I'd rather you didn't." Annabeth said quietly. She grabbed her crossbow. "You saw that it's still bad out there. Walkers are roaming from Acheron."

"I don't care. You might need help."

"I won't take too long then. Stay in the house with Alice and keep that machete on you at all times."

Maya nodded and Annabeth smiled faintly before dashing out the door. When she glanced back through the window, she saw Alice watching her sadly and quickly turned away. She was so different from Bobby and Matthew but whenever Annabeth looked at her all she saw was her brothers. It was too painful.

Annabeth stretched and grimaced when she heard both her neck and back crack. She sighed as she began to trek forward. Before, something as simple as a warm bath or a proper massage were so easy to come by; now they were almost impossible. Annabeth's stomach grumbled and she reached out to grip her shirt to try and silence it. The last thing she needed was walkers hunting her down because she was hungry. Maya would come looking for her and Annabeth didn't want her to see something like that.

Annabeth felt weak. Her head was swimming with too many thoughts and unanswered questions and throughout the night she would repeatedly reach over to touch her chest to make sure her heart was still beating. Each breath she took felt undeserved and she was constantly crying. It was too much to handle.

"Please Percy." She whispered to the surrounding trees. "Just this once don't be an idiot; please chase after me. I can't do this alone."

0~0~0~0~0

Nico dashed through the trees as fast as he could. He could hear Thalia and Piper hurrying to keep pace with him but he didn't slow down. He was swiping branches and leaves out of his face as he ran down the path, a smile blooming on his face.

She was alive and waiting for him.

 _Annabeth was alive and waiting for him._

They had stumbled upon the bus almost by accident; it was further ahead than they expected and all three of them were disappointed to find no survivors on the bus. Piper had been close to a panic attack until Thalia found the message written on the side. After reading it for himself, Nico knew Annabeth had written it just for them and was giving them clues on their location. Piper would have fallen to the ground in pure relief if Thalia wouldn't have caught her.

It had taken a little time to figure out what exactly Annabeth had meant by follow the warmth but Piper had pointed to the trees and Nico quickly saw where they needed to go. A lone ray of sunlight shined down onto a single path and the warmth of its rays were following him as he ran towards his partner. He didn't know how far into the trees she was but he knew she was close; she had to be.

Nico paused when he heard a rustle in the bushes a few feet away from him. He withdrew his katana in preparation for a walker and was about to call out to Thalia and Piper but he heard a familiar groan seconds before a set of blonde curls appeared over the bush. He dropped his sword in disbelief as Annabeth wiped her shirt free of leaves.

"Fucking of course." She cursed. Nico laughed as he realized she had fallen and Annabeth eyes quickly snapped up to meet his. He was smiling so widely he thought his cheeks would bruise but Annabeth was staring at him with no expression at all; almost as if she didn't truly believe he was there in front of her. Her steel eyes narrowed as she tilted her head in confusion. Nico laughed breathlessly and dove through the bush to tackle her to the ground. Annabeth let out a startled cry but her arms wrapped around him as they fell.

"Annabeth!" Nico cried out joyfully. He was completely on top of her once they hit the dirt and he quickly pressed his nose into her hair as he tightened his hold on her. It had felt like a lifetime had passed since the last time he had touched her. Annabeth awkwardly patted his back as he lifted his head to stare down at her.

"I can't believe we actually found you again." He whispered in awe. Annabeth smiled lightly; his favorite smile. It was barely there but it was just for him. She hesitantly reached up to cup the back of his head; her fingers running through his dark hair.

"We?" She questioned almost hopefully. Nico nodded and climbed off of her to offer her a hand up. He tugged her a few feet before they ran into Thalia and Piper. Nico grinned as Annabeth was once again engulfed in a tight hug by both women. She stood there in a daze with her arms limply at her sides but she didn't force the women off of her. He could see the disappointment she quickly tried to mask and felt bad he hadn't found Percy for her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Piper told her sincerely. "We found your message and Nico was hell-bent on running until he found you again."

Annabeth nodded before something flashed across her face. Nico watched her grip Piper's shoulders gently as she frantically looked her over. It was the first time Nico had seen Annabeth in a panic.

"Are you hurt anywhere? The baby is okay?"

"We're both fine, just worried. Have you found the others?"

Annabeth lowered her eyes to the ground and Nico was quickly at her side. He gripped her shoulder supportively and Annabeth silently reached up to place her hand over his.

"No, I haven't seen anyone else. Just-"Annabeth cut herself off and grasped Piper's hand. She quickly led her back down the path. "I know someone who's been waiting for you."

0~0~0~0~0

Maya practically dove across the room when she saw Annabeth leading Piper, Nico and Thalia back towards the house. Alice cried as her mother threw open the door and Maya watched tearfully as they embraced. Alice was sobbing and grabbing anything she could get her small hands on as Piper hugged her tightly. Piper had one hand on her daughter's back to pull her closer as her other hand cupped the back of her head. Alice fisted her hands into her mother's shirt as they hugged. Thalia was crying behind them and soon she couldn't help but fall to the floor and wrap both women in a hug herself.

Nico quietly came over and hugged her. Maya was surprised instantly but she warmly returned the embrace, not realizing how badly she needed it. When he pulled away, he kept his arms around her waist. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Maya smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Same here. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you guys again."

Nico glanced over at Annabeth and Maya followed his gaze. The blonde was quietly leaning against the door as she watched the touching scene in front of her. Her mouth was set in a firm line and from the surface, she looked completely unfazed by the reunion but her eyes gave her away. They were quickly glazed over with unshed tears and Maya felt her heart clench painfully; she hated seeing Annabeth in so much pain. Nico clearly felt similarly.

"You were with her right? You and Alice? Was she…I mean how was she after everything?"

Maya bit her tongue to prevent herself from spilling everything right then and there. She hadn't seen what happened when Annabeth and Nico were reunited by Annabeth still had that look in her eyes; the same look she had when she couldn't stop staring at those knifes. She wanted to tell Nico everything but Annabeth could hear them and she didn't want to cause a scene and ruin the only happiness they had for the moment.

Maya simply stared at him sadly and shook her head. Nico nodded in understanding just as Annabeth's crossbow clicked as it was loaded. Everyone turned to look at her as she opened the door.

"Now that I know we're out there and finding our way back to each other, I'm heading out to see if I can find anyone else. We need food too."

"I'm coming with you." Nico told her immediately. Annabeth nodded, expecting this and turned to face Maya. She gestured to Thalia, Piper and Alice.

"Any food we have, be sure to give to Piper and Alice okay?" Maya agreed instantly. "Look out for each other until we can find the others. Nico and I shouldn't be long."

Maya nodded and Annabeth quickly tried to force herself out the door. Piper sniffed and called out to her quietly. She was still hugging Alice tightly and Maya doubted she would let go anytime soon. Annabeth waited by the door warily. Piper offered her a watery smile.

" _Thank you."_ Piper whispered warmly. She kissed the top of Alice's head. _"Thank you."_

Annabeth looked uncomfortable by the words but she offered Piper a small smile and tugged Nico out the door. Once it was firmly shut behind her, Maya sighed and moved to sit next to the group of three. She was happy to see them back together but it made her worry further about Mason, Troy and Kate. Thalia reached out and grasped her hand.

"We'll find them okay?" Thalia assured her quietly. "Us sitting here right now proves it's possible."

Maya smiled at her gratefully but her mind wandered back to Annabeth and her mental state. She could only hope finding Nico and eventually Percy could help ease some of her pain. She didn't even want to think about what could happen if it didn't.

"Yeah…" Maya agreed softly. "But who knows what's going to happen after that."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth awkwardly walked down the path as quickly as she could, Nico quietly trailing behind her. She bit her lip as she heard him humming under his breath and wondered if she should say anything. What was there to say? It shouldn't be this easy; they couldn't just find each other again and have everything be the same could they? No. When she broke through trees leading out onto the road, she glanced behind her. Nico seemed content to just be by her side again but she felt like he deserved more than that. She didn't have much to give him anymore so she felt guilty when she simply offered him a light smile. Nico grinned back.

"I missed you too."

And with those four words, the awkwardness faded and they easily traveled down the road in search of food. They were stopping every once in a while to scout and see if they could find the others but they both agreed to make food their top priority now that they had Piper and Alice back together.

They found a two story house along the path and Annabeth was surprised when she saw how many walkers were crowded around it. She quickly took out a few with her arrows as Nico came in behind her with his sword and took out the rest. They both shared a look as they glanced at all the bodies piled on the porch.

"You think we have some survivors in here?" Nico asked quietly, flicking his katana to try and get rid of some of the blood. Annabeth narrowed her eyes in response and knocked on the door. When they received no response, Annabeth pushed open the door and readied her crossbow. After a quick scan of the house and all of its rooms, they found no life anywhere. Annabeth glanced around thoughtfully. Blankets were scattered around the living room so obviously someone had to have slept here. Nico grabbed one.

"Maybe survivors of Acheron slept here? It wouldn't be too hard to walk to and they could probably have found it before the sun set."

"Maybe." Annabeth agreed quietly. "You think one of ours slept here?"

"It's possible."

Annabeth silently looked around again and slung her crossbow over her shoulder.

"Well they might be on their way back to the bus then. Let's take a quick look around for anything helpful and head there."

0~0~0~0~0

Tears and hugs were spread throughout the room and the ache in his chest began to lift. Percy laughed as Thalia and Piper clung to him; Alice crawling her way up to his shoulders until he grabbed her to prevent her from falling. Kate had tackled Maya the second she saw her and both girls were still on the floor of the living room, crying in joy and hugging each other tightly.

"I'm so glad you girls are alright." Percy mumbled as he struggled to hug all three of them at once. Piper grabbed Alice from his arms and hugged the small girl to her chest as Thalia playfully punched his arm.

"What took you so long to get here?" She joked as she wiped her eyes dry. "I would have thought you would have been the first one here."

"We actually were heading in the opposite direction. We only found the bus because of his weird Annabeth radar." Kate chimed in from the floor. She and Maya were still clinging to each other but they pulled away far enough to grin at them. Percy blushed and reached up to rub the back of his head as he glared at Kate. She giggled and Percy could already see Thalia's smirk.

"Annabeth radar huh?" She teased. Percy rolled his eyes and instead focused on Piper. He rubbed her belly gently.

"How we doing?"

Piper placed her hand over his and smiled.

"We're doing okay. Much better now that we're all finding each other again. We'll be just perfect when we find Jason."

"I didn't see where he went. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll find him."

Thalia clasped her hand on his shoulder and pointed to the door.

"I know we just found each other again but you need to get the hell out of here."

"Huh?"

Maya untangled herself from Kate and stood up, pausing only to help her best friend to her feet. She smiled at him sadly.

"You need to go look for Annabeth. She and Nico went out looking for food and our other members. We just need to find Mason, Troy and Jason now. We can haul all the food from your truck inside. It's plenty for all of us right now."

"Wait, so Annabeth really was here? And Nico too?"

Thalia nodded and clicked her tongue.

"Yep. She took off about forty minutes ago but she wouldn't have gone far. She found Maya and Alice, wrote the message on the bus and found Nico, Piper and I wandering through the forest. You're Annabeth radar isn't too far off."

"Where do you think she would have gone?" Percy asked desperately. Piper and Thalia shrugged but Maya stepped forward and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"She was pretty adamant about wanting food so she would try and find a house or grocery store. Annabeth didn't want any of us worrying so I know she wouldn't have gone too far. You could wait here for her."

"No."

Everyone but Kate seemed surprised by his quick response but Percy quickly gathered his weapons again to head out. Kate smiled at him softly in support. His skin was tingling at the thought of seeing her again and he was sure if he simply waited here for her, he would go insane. He would always chase her, no matter what. He looked at Piper apologetically.

"I know we just found each other again but I have to. I-"

"I know." Piper assured him quickly. She gave him another quick hug. "You should hurry. Just stay safe okay?"

Percy nodded and shared another smile with Kate as he passed. She hugged herself as she watched him get ready to leave.

"You should feel pretty good right now." She told him quietly. He glanced up at her as he put his shoes back on. "You're whole speech about your heart knowing if she was gone and how your gut knew to go back to the bus…No one would believe something like that could be possible but here we are. You and Annabeth….Your bond is something people wish for. You two must be something like soulmates huh?"

"Something like that." Percy agreed. He finished putting on his other shoe and pulled Kate into a tight hug. She returned it quickly. When he pulled away, he cupped the back of her head so she would look at him.

"Thanks for believing me. I won't be gone long. You look out for Piper and Alice for me okay?"

Kate nodded silently and Percy smiled at her quickly before heading towards the door. Kate surprised him when she reached out once more and grasped his wrist to prevent him from opening the door. When he turned back to her, she refused to look at him and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"You didn't let me fall into misery after Haley….Thank you for reminding me of hope. I won't lie; while I'm _so happy_ we're finding each other again, I don't feel okay and maybe I won't ever feel the same way as before but my heart knows Troy and Mason are alive. Something in my chest tells me we'll find them soon. That's what you felt right? About Annabeth? Troy…Troy's heading here. I know he is; he has to be looking for me right?"

"He is." Percy agreed. He gently pulled her hand off his wrist and squeezed it. "You and Troy are something like soulmates too. Just believe in him."

Kate smiled softly and nodded before she pulled her hand out of his and ushered him out the door.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth had told Nico to search around outside as she checked upstairs. They had already done a quick sweep for walkers and she wasn't too worried about any jumping out at her. With Nico outside, she would be able to know if anymore walkers approached. She had searched the bedrooms at the very end of the hall and only been able to find a flashlight. She had just begun searching through one of the last bedroom closets when she heard a loud thump downstairs. She paused immediately and felt her skin crawl.

"Nico?" She called out hesitantly. She didn't hear a response and Annabeth tensed as she reached behind her to grab her crossbow. She slowly walked towards the stairs but it was too dark to see anything. There were barely any windows downstairs and it offered minimal light now that the sun had begun to disappear in the sky.

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_ Annabeth mentally chanted as her heart thumped heavily against her chest. Where was Nico? She could hear the creaks of the floorboards as something moved downstairs. She silently loaded her crossbow and almost wept when she realized it was her last arrow.

Whatever was coming was getting closer. Annabeth paused at her spot in the hall.

 _Thump, thump._

Percy's fingers tightened around his knife as he crept up the house stairs. He had practically sprinted through the forest looking for anything that could have peaked Annabeth's interest and the only thing he found was this house. Walkers had been littered across the front porch but he hadn't found anyone else. He had been about to call out for Annabeth when he heard something upstairs. In surprise, he thumped against the wall as he grabbed his knife.

He tried to see what was upstairs but it was too dark. His heart hoped it was Annabeth or maybe even Nico but he wasn't taking any chances. With all the walkers outside, it was more likely to be a walker upstairs then anything. The hairs on the back of his neck were frizzing and goosebumps erupted across his skin. He scanned the dark hallway and cursed when it was impossible to tell where the noise had come from. He slowly began to walk towards the stairs; his heart thumping in his ears.

One step; two step.

 _Thump, thump._

Annabeth took a small breath and positioned her crossbow up. She crept down the hall, pausing only to listen for another creak of the stairs. Once she heard a delicate step on the hall floor she rushed forward and flashed her flashlight on the intruder; expecting to see white, milky eyes but was shocked to see his sea green. _Percy._

 _Thump, thump_

Percy finally reached the top step. He took his first step into the hall carefully; his knife rose in preparation for a surprise walker. He slowly shifted his body to face the first door. Before he could open it to clear it, a light was shined into his face and he gasped soundlessly. He turned sharply to face the monster but froze when he saw _her_ instead. _Annabeth._

 _Thump, thump_

Nico watched the exchange from the bottom of the stairs. He had been searching through a small shed back behind the house when he saw Percy enter the house. He had hoped something like this would happen. Annabeth seemed lost within herself and while she had shown him mild emotion, Nico hoped Percy could be the one to make her out of her own mind. Nico smiled slightly as he watched the two of them grow lost at the sight of each other. Annabeth slowly lowered her flashlight, her eyes wide. Slowly and carefully she extended her hand out and gently touched the side of Percy's face. Once she felt his skin, she quickly pulled her hand back to her chest.

"You're real." She whispered breathlessly. Percy smiled and his hand reached out for her again.

"So are you."

In an instant Annabeth dropped her crossbow and reached out to wrap her arms around him. Percy's hand released his knife and it went falling to the floor with a _clink._ Annabeth's right hand drifted into Percy's hair as her left grabbed his collar fiercely. Percy lifted Annabeth off the ground and hugged her tightly to him; not an inch of space between them.

Smiling at the intimate moment and deciding not to interrupt further, Nico turned on his heel and headed back out the door.

0~0~0~0~0

Troy sighed as he watched Jason hurriedly search through the products on the wall. Mason was a few feet away from him, stuffing several bottles into his bag. They had been lucky enough to find a small car tucked away on the side of the road. It didn't have much gas and the front lights didn't work but it got them down the road faster so none of them minded. Jason had been insistent that they stop at pharmacy they found before turning around and heading towards the bus. Mason had quickly agreed but Troy had been annoyed.

"C'mon guys." He moaned. "We all know to find the others; we need to find that bus first. Jason your _pregnant wife and child_ are on that bus. Shouldn't we get moving?"

"Low blow dude." Mason chimed out from his spot a few aisles down. Troy scoffed. Jason glanced over at him but continued sorting through bottles.

"We all have people we want to get back to and trust me, I'm as anxious as you are to hurry but I know this is a good hit and there are medicines here that we might not find again for a while. As soon as I find my baby and wife again, I promise you I won't be leaving their side anytime soon so I want to make this time count."

"We could leave sooner if you stopped pouting and actually helped us look." Mason called out to him. "There's a whole row of cold medicines in front of me, you can check out those out and see if there's anything useful left."

Troy grumbled but quickly moved to search through the products. Mason was right; he could help them move faster. After a few minutes of searching, Troy discovered this actually was a good hit. He had found several bottles and pills used for colds and he knew as the weather got colder, they would need them. He quickly stashed his findings in his own bag before something sparky caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see a stand of jewelry shining back at him. It was right next to the pharmacy tables so people must have looked at them while they waited for their medicine. Troy walked over to check them out.

It didn't take long to figure out what had caught his eye in the first place. A simple, silver arrow necklace with a decently long chain seemed to shine in the setting sun light. Troy carefully reached out to pull it off the rack; it was the only one there. He flipped the flap at the top of the necklace around to see a price of fifteen dollars; he snickered to himself when he remembered money used to be a thing.

"Guess this is one thing the biters are good for." He whispered. He carefully ran his finger down the chain until he hit the arrow. A vision of Kate smiling at him while the arrow shined from her chest made him blush.

"Whatcha got there?" Mason asked, coming up behind him. Troy jumped and let out a small girlish shriek, making Mason raise his eyebrows. Troy felt himself flush as he stuffed the necklace into his bag; he glared at his friend and shook his head.

"Someone needs to put a bell on you."

"But then I wouldn't be able to hear you shriek like a girl."

"I don't _shriek_ okay? You just surprised me."

"Are you sure your balls have dropped? Cause that was pretty high pitched."

Troy couldn't help but chuckle as he shoved Mason away from him. The mood quickly shifted from playful to serious as Mason stared at him. Troy sighed, about to explain himself but Mason reached out and patted his shoulder.

"She'll like it." Mason assured him quietly. "She only started shooting in the first place because you wanted to show her. She'd do anything to make you happy."

"Same here; I know I don't always do a good job of showing it but I only want her to be happy. I'd do anything to see her smile." Troy assured him honestly. Mason rolled his lips in thought but nodded. He shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle.

"I thought I could hold onto her for a few more years." He mumbled. "I didn't think I'd be giving her away to you so soon. Couldn't have waited huh?"

Troy's mouth went dry and he stuttered as he tried to form a coherent thought. Mason smirked to himself before turning around and heading back towards the aisles. Troy was frozen in place as he fully took in Mason's words. He was giving Kate to him? What did that mean? Before he could call out to ask him, Troy heard a groan and gasped as he heard something struggle before crashing into the row of medicines in front of him. Empty bottles crashed to the floor as Troy rushed ahead to see what was happening

He heard Mason's shout before he felt the blood flick across his face. Jason appeared on the other side of him and they both watched in frozen terror as a walker bit straight into Mason's exposed wrist.

* * *

 **Um...**

 **Heh.**

 **So remember when I said we would have one more big angsty thing happen before I gave you all a break?**

 **...Surprise?**

 **I tried to even it out by giving you a PiperXAlice reunion, NicoXAnnabeth and a brief PercyXAnnabeth reunion. (Trust me I'll explore that further)**

 **Fun little note: I actually have a necklace like the one Troy found. After I started shooting my own bow, someone very special gave me the necklace because he shoots bows and was very happy to see I was doing it too. I wear it almost everyday; its almost like a lucky charm.**

 **Sorry today's update was so late but I just got my ACT scores back and I'm about to apply to college. Then I'll live in constant anxiety until I find out if I got into my top school. I'm applying to a few but you guys know there's one I really want to attend. So whew! Yay for life altering days amirite?**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) What are your thoughts on the chapter overall?_

 _2) What do you think of Annabeth's behavior? How she's opening up slightly to Nico and Percy but overall seems closed off like she was in the beginning chapters?_

 _3) What do you think is going to happen now with Mason?_

 **I promise I'll have my laptop fixed by Friday's update and I'll finally be able to respond to your reviews! I miss you guys!**

 **We didn't hit 20 reviews unfortunately which is like a huge bummer but I have high hopes for this chapter's reviews.**

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, AnnaUnicorn, Naked Brothers Band Forever, Adrift an Open Sky, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Narniandemigod, SpikeTheBlondeBear, MAL-DaughterofChaos, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, SapphireTrafficker, NeverBetAgainstGirls, LostHeroGuide, AmarilloSkys, Avril . skye, and Guest_ **for reviewing!**

 **See you Friday!**


	36. Chapter 36

Troy gasped soundlessly as the biter tore Mason's flesh straight from his bone. Blood oozed out of the wound and splattered across the floor as the biter moaned in delight. Mason was screaming and Troy heard the sound ringing in his ears. He hadn't heard Mason scream like that since he lost his family. Jason was the first to snap out of his shock. He easily lifted his knife and rammed into the walkers skull, effectively dropping him to the floor. Mason slumped to the ground shortly after and Troy quickly followed him. He was holding Mason tightly to his side as Jason ran his hands through his hair.

"It was just the wrist." Jason mumbled. "We can-It should-can't we?"

Mason begun to cry as he reached over to grab his new wound. Troy shook his head repeatedly and clung to Mason tighter.

"No no no no _nooo."_ Mason cried. He shook his head a few times. "Kate-I can't. This isn't fair. I can't leave her alone."

Jason reached down to grab Mason's unused machete and Troy quickly jumped up to stand in front of his friend defensively. His arms were held out on both sides to prevent Jason from doing anything. The blonde glared at him.

"No way he's going out like that." Troy snapped. Jason shook his head and held up the machete.

"No! We can stop the infection before it spreads. Piper once mentioned it to me as an idea but it's the only choice we have right now. We need to do it quickly."

Troy's eyes widened at the implications and he quickly shook his head and held his arms out further.

"You're not chopping his hand off man!" He screeched. "No fucking way! The blood loss alone would kill him!"

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it? If it doesn't work, he's going to die anyway!"

"That's my best friend! If you think you can just come over here and chop his hand off-"

"I'm trying to save his life Troy! What other choices do we have?"

They both turned when they heard a loud thump against the counter. Mason had stood up and thrown his arm across the surface and stuck a rag in his mouth. He looked at them both expectantly. Troy's mouth dropped open.

"Mason, you can't be serious." He tried to reason. "He's going to cut off part of your arm and we don't have the proper medicine or supplies to treat it fast enough. You could die before we even leave the pharmacy."

Mason spit out the rag and glared at him. Troy stared back in utter disbelief as Jason walked over to the counter.

"We'll just have to find Piper faster then. She'll save me and I'll be _fine."_ His glare hardened determinedly. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to leave Kate behind. It's me and her; I _promised._ If there's a chance I can beat this, I'm taking it."

"But-"

"Jason let's go. We need to hurry up."

Mason stuffed the rag back into his mouth and Jason nodded as he gripped the machete tighter. Troy winced but slowly made his way over to his best friend's side. Mason would most likely pass out from the pain but the first few cuts were going to be immensely painful and Troy would need to hold him down to prevent him from moving too much. Jason lifted the machete towards Mason's elbow. He needed to cut high enough to give them enough time to stop the spread of the disease.

Mason glanced over at him worriedly and Troy could only grip his free hand as Jason brought the machete down with a powerful swing.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief as Percy released his grip on her just enough to look at her. She smiled to herself when she saw how quickly a grin formed on his face at the mere sight of her. He squeezed her tighter and laughed as his eyes scanned her face. She reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands.

"I can't believe I found you." He whispered. "I shouldn't have been able to. I was heading in the opposite direction but all I could think about was you and that bus and _oh gods, you're here and I found you."_

Percy leaned over to kiss her powerfully, lost in his emotions and Annabeth pulled him closer as he pressed her up against the wall to support them. She felt his hand reach down to grasp her thigh and she easily lifted her leg to wrap around his waist as he continued to kiss her. His tongue lightly prodded against her lips and she opened her mouth instantly.

The ache in her chest began to lift and ease the longer she stayed in his embrace. With every kiss, the pain and longing she felt slowly began to disappear if only for the moment and his warm hands dried her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Her mind couldn't focus on anything other than him and how he made her feel and Annabeth couldn't help but pull him flush against her. He was the only one who could take away this ache in her; he was the only one who could heal her broken heart.

Percy pulled away slowly, his lips almost refusing to release hers. He squeezed her thigh once more before letting it fall back to the floor. He gasped lightly as he finally managed to put some distance between them but Annabeth didn't let him go too far. Her hands slid down to grasp his forearms as his hands reached up to cup her cheeks; his fingers lovingly stroking them.

"I can't believe I found you." He whispered again. Annabeth pressed her forehead against his. He had to have heard her plead to the trees, even though the thought of it was impossible. Something must have reached him because he had found her. He had chased after her again despite saying he wouldn't.

"Thank you for chasing after me."

"I'll do it time and time again. I promise."

Percy wordlessly grasped one of her hands and placed it over his beating heart. It thumped soothingly under her fingertips and she felt warm tears sliding down her face as she realized this was truly _real_ and that he was _here_ and _holding_ her, just like she wanted him too.

There was a cough at the bottom of the stairs and Annabeth saw Percy flush as they both turned to see Nico smirking at them. Annabeth rolled her eyes but Percy smiled nervously. Nico clicked his tongue.

"Now normally I wouldn't stop you two but we have some hungry ladies back at the house and we need to get a move on. You two can do the hanky panky later."

"Nico's right." Annabeth agreed. She untangled herself from Percy's grasp, grabbed her crossbow and walked down the stairs, completely aware that both men were staring at her in mild shock. She made her way towards the door. Nico stared up at Percy in confusion.

"Wait, was I right about the girls being hungry or you two getting it on later?"

0~0~0~0~0

Maya took a shaky breath and used the back of her hand to wipe her face as she took another glance across the room. Kate was still slumped over Mason's stomach, silently crying as he laid unconscious.

Everything leading up to this moment had been a blur; almost like a distance memory. Maya remembered sitting with Kate and playing with Alice one moment and having Percy and Jason bursting through the door with a heavily wounded Mason the next. Kate had jumped to her feet instantly but Nico and Annabeth had held her back as the two men lugged Mason upstairs so Piper could look at him. Troy had been a stuttering, crying mess; something that surprised Maya greatly because she had never seen him so flustered but she had been able to get out what had happened through his tears and panic.

There had been a surprise walker and Mason hadn't been able to react in time. Jason did what he had to do to try and save Mason's life. They raced back towards the bus hoping to find help and thankfully ran into Annabeth, Nico and Percy heading back towards the house.

Maya felt sick to her stomach as new tears rolled down her cheeks.

They were all finally together again.

Maya sighed as she watched Kate slumped over figure from her spot on the floor. Kate was practically sprawled out on top of her brother and quietly crying as she waited for his fate to be decided. Percy and Jason had carried him into the main bedroom and shut the door on Kate. Maya remembered watching Kate smack Troy's chest repeatedly; cursing him blindly as she cried. Eventually she couldn't handle it and Maya dragged her away.

Annabeth had rushed around the house; looking for anything useful while Nico tried to clean up the large blood trail Mason's arm had left. Everyone was in a state of panic and Maya felt the tension in the air.

Piper had done everything she could; tying off arteries and snipping the ends of the cut tendons and muscles as neatly as possible. She used the last of their gauze from Percy's truck to stop the bleeding and forced antibiotics from Jason's bag down Mason's throat. Every hour Piper would check in to see if he was still breathing; they just past the three hour mark and no change. Maya knew they weren't out the woods yet. The blood loss alone could kill him and they have no way to transfer blood. He risked infection from the hasty cut and she had no idea when Mason had last cleaned his machete,but she knew if he could last another few hours without turning then Maya can honestly tell her best friend her brother has a fighting chance.

She could hear the others quietly murmuring outside the room, no doubt discussing what to do if things began to turn for the worse. Maya tried to force out the sound of their voices. She turned back towards Mason and Kate but tried to focus on his face instead of Kate's; he just looked like he was sleeping. His lips were curled into a mild grimace from the pain and sweat was making his skin glisten but his eyes stayed firmly shut; Maya would do anything to see them open again. She missed the color of his eyes and his smile, it was so rare but it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She knew Kate needed to see it too.

Maya didn't know how long she sat on the floor, listening to Kate sob into her brother's chest but she stood up once she no longer heard the others talking outside the door. Her legs tingled uncomfortably from sitting for too long but she didn't care. She carefully walked towards Kate as she heard her sniff.

"Kate?" Maya asked hesitantly; her voice uncharacteristically quiet, almost as faint as a whisper. Kate must not have heard her; she lifted her brother's hand and placed it against her cheek.

" _Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_ She sang softly, her voice thick with emotion. Heavy tears were streaming down her face and Maya felt her eyes water, watching her best friend in so much pain. She always sang to try and sooth herself but she looked like it physically hurt her to say anything. Kate's eyes were locked onto Mason's bloody stump before she shut them painfully.

" _Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back was once was mine…What once was mine."_

Unable to watch any longer, Maya turned on her heel and left as quickly as she could before her own sobs broke loose. She didn't even notice Troy sitting back against the wall right outside the door, his own tears threatening to fall.

0~0~0~0~0

"We can't get one good day can we?" Thalia snapped as she slammed her hands down onto the table. They had crowded around the downstairs kitchen table after Piper did another hourly check on Mason. He was still unconscious but so far wasn't showing signs of infection. She wasn't sure which direction he would be heading in the next few hours though.

"We're all together aren't we? Can't we just be happy about that?" Percy argued. Piper shook her head.

"Percy, look at our situation. Acheron fell, we lost Haley and Mason could be dying upstairs. Look how much we've lost in just a few days."

"What can we do?" Nico asked worriedly. "I mean we're stuck here until Mason wakes up and there's nowhere else to go without Acheron! We're practically sitting ducks just waiting to be walker food."

"We're set on food for now and we can take watch shifts to prepare for any walker attacks." Percy reasoned. "For right now we're okay. Piper and Alice are okay and we're all together. Mason was given a fighting chance and all we can do now is hope for the best."

"Percy's right." Jason chimed in. "We can't do anything more right now. Once we know Mason's condition, it'll be a different story. We'll just have to keep moving until we find a safe place."

"So we're just supposed to start over?" Thalia asked her annoyance evident. "Listen, Piper is close to delivering this baby and we can't be out on the road when she does. We can't just be wandering aimlessly; we need a safe place _now."_

"You think I don't know that Thalia?" Jason snapped. "I'm just telling you what kind of situation we're in. I can't do anything! We're stuck waiting and we'll just have to make do with what we have. Don't you dare try and make it seem like I'm not aware of Piper's condition. Every decision I've made is with her and Alice in mind; we'll figure something out."

"This whole conversation hasn't gotten us anywhere." Annabeth muttered dryly from her spot in the corner of the room. All five pair of eyes turned to face her and she shrugged. "I'm just saying. We can't do anything but wait until we find out about Mason and we have nowhere to go once we know if he'll live or not. Acheron is gone, Faymarsh is gone and we have no idea where those bus survivors would have gone."

"Gee thanks for pointing out how terrible our situation is more clearly Annabeth." Thalia scowled.

"Hey back off." Percy snapped. "She's just stating what we already know. We just need to wait Mason out and make a plan then. Until then I want us to take our usual shifts and try and rest while we can. The last few days have been utter hell and I want us to take this down time while we can. We won't be safe like this for too long but for right now we're _okay_."

Everyone simply fell silent. Kate's sobs continued to echo throughout the house.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate wiped her eyes dry before resting her head back on Mason's stomach. He showed no signs of waking up but his stomach was moving up and down slowly beneath her hands and Kate thanked the universe for every breath he took. Her fingers reached over to curl around her brother's only hand and she rubbed her thumb over his lukewarm skin. He had been so cold when they treated him. Kate felt herself shiver when she remembered how his skin had felt like ice beneath her fingers.

Piper had told her a few days ago that they planned to wait Mason out and make a plan from there. Basically they were all waiting to see if Mason would turn. Kate was bitter and angry and hurt so she basically blocked everyone out but Maya. Kate was refusing to leave Mason's side as he recovered; by his side is where she felt safest.

"Kate?" A quiet voice whispered from the doorway. Kate didn't even glance up; she knew who it was. He had been sitting outside the door since they brought Mason into the room. She wished he would have stayed out there. He was supposed to look out for Mason; they were supposed to look out for each other. That was the _deal._ Troy didn't protect Mason, he just _let_ this happen. Jason was the one to cut off Mason's hand to try and save him but from what she heard it sounded like Troy just stood there and let it all happen. How could he do this to her? More importantly, how could he do this to Mason?

"Go away." She mumbled darkly. She shut her eyes and snuggled further into her brother's stomach, hoping he would wake up and hug her like he used to and all this grief would go away.

"Kate, you need to eat. Mason is still going to be here in a few minutes." Troy sighed. The plate of food in his hand was tempting but she didn't want to take anything from him. "Can you please eat something?"

"Mason had two hands one minute and the next he didn't." Kate snapped bitterly. "A lot can change in a few minutes."

"Kate-"

"Stop saying my name!" She snapped again, lifting her head to glare at him. Her eyes were dark as hatred swirled through them and Troy flinched at her stare. He'd never seen her look at anyone like that.

"I said I was sorry. It all happened too fast Ka-um... Jason and I did what we could." He mumbled quietly, his gaze falling to Mason's severed limb. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Get away from _him_ ;stay away from _me_." Kate demanded angrily. She quickly turned her back to him and placed her head back on Mason's chest. He was still breathing; it was light but it was there.

"Can you please just look at me?" Troy pleaded desperately. "Mason _will_ wake up. It's been two days and there's been no sign of infection or him turning. He's just recovering from the blood loss. He's going to live Kate. I can't handle you hating me. I didn't kill your brother."

"But your foolishness almost did!" Kate argued. "You _froze_ Troy! You've been in situations like that hundreds of times but you _froze_ and now I can't trust you. I can't trust you to keep my brother safe when he's out there with you. I can't trust you to have my back or his. I can't forgive you Troy; you almost took the most important person in my life away from me." Kate gripped Mason's hand again. "He's all I have left."

"So that's it then huh?" Troy asked irritably. "Things are done then? Mason wakes up and lives but you never talk to me again? You forever blame me for something I hate myself for? You're acting like I _wanted_ this to happen!"

"What do you expect Troy?" Kate asked tiredly, lifting her head to gaze at him. "Mason would wake up and I'd just forget everything that happened? That you'd just come in here and smile at me and everything would be okay again? I know the world is different now but life doesn't work that way. In reality, when you hurt someone, especially when you hurt someone badly, you don't get forgiven. People are changed by pain."

Kate slowly moved her gaze back to Mason's missing hand. Her eyes shut painfully and she turned her back to Troy.

"Especially when someone they love was the one to put them through it."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth had snuck away to the roof after everyone had grabbed a plate of food. The air was thick with tension and she felt like she was suffocating from all of it. They had spent so much time forming one big group; all of them on the same side. But now they were all split.

Jason, Piper and Alice had been inseparable the moment they were all together again. They seemed to be the only people who weren't miserable. When Annabeth had snuck out of the kitchen, they were all huddled together in the corner of the kitchen. Piper would cradle Alice to her chest as Jason hugged them both from behind; his hand never leaving Piper's bump. The only time they seemed to separate is when Piper went into the master bedroom to check on Mason.

Mason was still unconscious and unresponsive; meaning Kate barely left his bedside. Everyone had heard about her fight with Troy; mostly because this house is small enough that anyone inside had heard their conversation. Troy had taken to hiding down in the den; avoiding Kate as much as possible. The poor boy looked miserable but Kate looked worse. Maya seemed to be stuck between it all. She would break away from her friend only to help Piper tend to Mason's wound. She wouldn't be gone long and within a few minutes she could be seen cradling Kate in her arms and telling her to calm down; the only reason Kate hasn't died from exhaustion or starvation is because Maya would cram food down her throat and make her take small naps throughout the day.

Thalia and Nico just seem uncomfortable. Annabeth didn't want to admit it out loud but they seemed to form a special friendship and the thought made her jealous. Nico doesn't understand her meaningful glances anymore and he doesn't seem to try and make any more attempts to read her mind. Those long days apart seem to have put up an invisible barrier between the two of them, and he simply hadn't noticed it yet. He acted like she needed space from him and she was too proud to admit that was the last thing she wanted. Thalia and Nico hide out as much as possible; always offering to go out and hunt and collect wood if only to get out of the house for a few minutes.

And Percy…Well Annabeth can't look at him anymore. She thought things would be okay after they found each other again and for a short while they were. His kisses were warm and soothing and his hands seemed to heal any hurt she had but the morning afterwards, he looked at her with so much sadness swirling in his sea green eyes that she found herself unable to be around him. She knew she was hurting him with her separation but she can't handle comforting someone else; she doesn't want to. She can barely breathe through her own grief; how can she help someone like Percy with his? He deserves better.

Something inside her heart just aches when she looks into those his eyes and sees the hurt lurking behind his pupils. She can't forget the way she felt during all their secrets moments at Acheron; she still feels her heart beat heavily in her chest when he's near, but she can't let herself feel that way and lose him. Her heart is barely working and losing Percy -or really anyone else in their group- would break it completely; her mentality couldn't handle it.

Hot, stinging tears burned the corner of her eyes. She wiped them dry and continued to look out onto the lawn. She could see beautiful green trees surrounding them like a shield but she kept her tired gaze facing the setting sun. She slowly lifted her knees so she could wrap her arms around them. Her limbs were aching and screaming out for her to rest but she was scared to shut her eyes; she didn't want to dream again. _They_ were always calling out to her in her dreams; Annabeth didn't want to remember them that way. She sucked in a shaky breath as a few small tears cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't know how to make this pain go away; she felt like she was drowning in her own misery.

"Hey." A voice whispered from the open window, startling her. "We were wondering where you snuck off to."

Annabeth looked over her shoulder to see Jason smiling at her. She was surprised to discover he was the one to come and find her. She wordlessly watched him as he climbed through the window to sit next to her.

"After we put Alice down for the night, Piper went to go check on Mason." Jason informed her quietly. He didn't seem affected by the fact she was silent; he didn't draw attention to her crying. "He seems to be doing better; Piper doesn't think he'll turn and so far there isn't a big sign of infection. She's hopeful that he'll wake up soon."

Annabeth, unsure what he wanted her to say, settled for nodding. She hoped he lived; she didn't want to lose anyone else and Kate would be a mess without him.

"I know you were the one to look out for Alice while we were all separated and I can't tell you how much that means to Piper and I. I was a mess not knowing if they were okay but if I know you cared for her and kept her safe…So thank you."

Annabeth stayed silent and merely adjusted her hold on her legs in response. Jason sighed and settled his gaze on the setting sun.

"I know it might not mean much…And I know it doesn't change anything but I'm sorry about your family." Jason whispered regretfully. Annabeth tensed immediately and her jaw clenched as new tears began to burn her eyes. No one had really said anything to her about it since she found out. The second they had gotten back, Acheron had fallen and they were all separated. Percy, Nico or Thalia must have told them all.

"I know you might not want me here but…I didn't want you to feel alone. We've all lost someone… but that doesn't mean the pain hits any less hard."

She still remained silent but her eyes darted over to glance at him when he sighed once more.

"Do you want me to go get Percy?" Jason asked carefully, his eyes on hers as he tried to gauge her reaction. Annabeth thought for a few seconds before shaking her head no.

"Do you want me to get Nico?" He tried again but Annabeth once again shook her head. She didn't want either of them. She could see confusion flash across Jason's face.

"…Do you want me to leave?" He asked quietly; unsure. Annabeth looked over at him for a few minutes. He sought her out to make sure she was okay, he didn't want her to feel alone in her grieving and he wasn't looking at her with pity drowning his smile. Realizing Jason could be exactly what she needed, she scooted closer. Once again she shook her head and he smiled ruefully. He lifted his arm and offered his shoulder to her with a nod of his head. Wordlessly she tucked herself into his side and together they watched the sun vanish from the sky; her tears being muffled by his soothing humming.

* * *

 **A lot of people guessed that I would chop off Mason's arm haha so good job guys!**

 **So there was a lot of stuff going on in this chapter.**

 **~Percabeth Love**

 **~A little bit of MayaXMason if you squint**

 **~Kate and Troy once again missing their shot. Their drama I swear**

 **~A little group meeting determining that they're pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place**

 **~And a little friendship between Jason and Annabeth.**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) Do you guys think Mason will live?_

 _2)What did you think of the Percabeth? (and Nico being perfect as usual)_

 _3) What about the surprise (?) Jason and Annabeth moment?_

 _BONUS!_

 _4) Did any of you recognize the song Kate sang?_ **I do not own the song** _but it's from my favorite movie. I base my birthday off this movie every year and I sang that song to my dog when he was sick in the hospital._

 **You guys were amazing with the reviews and we're sitting pretty right now at 655. That so amazing. I'm suspecting we'll be at 700 in the next three chapters or so if we're lucky.** **I'm still working on Saudade: Before the Dawn and I know it sucks that I've had it for so long but it's a really long one shot and I'm trying to make it awesome for you guys. I promise to work on it over the weekend.**

 **Here's your well earned sneak peek!**

 _Annabeth had just pulled her shirt over her head when Percy slammed the bedroom door open. She merely raised her eyebrows in surprise when he firmly shut the door behind him and stormed over to her in a huff. He gripped her shoulders, tight enough to make sure she didn't move but gentle enough not to hurt her. Annabeth stared back at him silently and waited for him to explain himself._

 _"Maya told me." He snapped. Annabeth's indifferent expression vanished instantly as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. He didn't need to elaborate._

 _"What the fuck Annabeth? Are you serious? Do you….How could you even think about that? Don't you know what that would do to the rest of us? Don't you know what losing you would do to me? How could you?"_

 _"I-I don't…I didn't-"_

 _"But you wanted to! You wanted to because you felt your back hit the wall and you thought there wasn't another way out. You were about to give into grief."_

 **I'm pretty sure I replyed to all those who logged in and reviewed. Thank you guys so much seriously. You deserved the sneak peek! I was so flattered with all the reviews that I was sure to give you guys a taste of the Percabeth for next chapter. I promise they won't be snapping at each other the entire time :3**

 **See you guys Monday!**

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever, ALittleMoreLove22, stormrunner74, NeverBetAgainstGirls, Avril . skye, Mistycharming, BlameJade2k16, Guest(5), Finding Adventures, Korroh Shipper, IIII Winter Wolf, AnnaUnicorn, mi5hao, SpikeTheBlondieBear (2), Bobmaster5000, Redzx, Hercule, AmarilloSkys, PrincessMilly, Blazing Skittles, SapphireTrafficker, Myfanfics1332, rhig122, TypicalBlueCookie, Awesome, Kelphead12, Jessterman, Adrift an Open Sky, Percabethlover112, Sacred Panda, and Currrentlyfangirling567!_


	37. Chapter 37

Percy knew she had something to say the second he walked into the room. Maya nervously shuffled in the kitchen as he gathered a plate of food for Kate. She bit her lip a few times and opened her mouth, only to shut it seconds later before Percy finally took mercy on her.

"Something on your mind Maya?"

"I-I-"

"It's okay to tell me whatever it is. It looks like it's troubling you."

Maya's face grew red as her fingers wiggled together anxiously. Percy set Kate's plate down on the counter and waited for her to gather the courage to talk to him. She was reminding him of Alice when she was nervous and it made him smile to himself. He was settling growing more amused until Maya managed to stutter one word. Then his blood ran cold.

"A-Annabeth."

Percy surged forward, pausing only to give her a few feet of space. Maya didn't flinch away from him but instead took a breath and clenched her fists. It looked like she mentally debating with herself. Finally she let out a sigh and looked him in the eye.

"A-Annabeth found Alice and I when we were s-separated…That first night s-she—god why do I feel bad about telling you this?—she was having a hard time… Y'know d-dealing with everything that happened…S-She-"

"Did she hurt herself Maya? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Maya timidly nodded and Percy sucked in a breath.

Oh gods his chest was starting to hurt. He couldn't imagine someone as strong as Annabeth doing that to herself. She was a fighter. He had seen it with his own eyes. She wouldn't actually go through with that would she? Annabeth wouldn't leave him behind after everything would she? She couldn't; how could he go on without her?

"S-She was staring at these knifes when I walked in. She didn't actually _d-do_ anything but…but I think she might have wanted to."

Percy reached behind him to grip the counter for support. Maya hesitantly reached for him. Now knowing he wasn't going to lash out at her for what she was telling him, Maya smiled weakly.

"She thinks she's broken Percy. Annabeth didn't know what to do without her family, Nico or _you._ The last couple of days have been hard for all of us."

"Thank you for telling me Maya." Percy mumbled lowly. He shot her a quick smile to let her know he meant it, patted her shoulder and dashed off with Kate's plate of food. He passed Piper on the way. She was smiling ruefully as she wiped at a large wet spot on her shirt. Percy slowed down to check on her.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh yes." Piper dismissed with a small smile. "Alice just got a little too excited about bath time. Annabeth helped us fill the tub with water she carried in from outside and was stuck in the splash zone. If you're looking for her, she's changing her shirt in the second bedroom."

Percy thanked her quietly and headed towards Mason's room to check in on Kate. He awkwardly nodded at Troy as he passed him. Just like he always was, Troy was waiting outside the door; far enough that Kate felt like she had space but close enough to monitor Mason for himself.

Percy was still reeling with what Maya had told him. Trying to imagine Annabeth frowning—maybe even crying—as she stared down at knives, knowing exactly what she could do to herself, made him want to hit something. He never wanted her to feel trapped like that; he wanted to give her whatever happiness she could have in this world. Didn't Annabeth know that? She must not have if she thought for _even one second_ that taking herself out was the answer. Losing her family was awful but didn't she know they weren't her only family anymore? Didn't she see that his family was her family too? That _he_ was her family?

Percy had been fuming silently since Maya had clued him in. He had to take a few deep breaths before visiting Kate. He didn't want to be angry around her. When he pushed open the door, he heard her sniffles against Mason's shirt and immediately felt his heart reach out for her.

"Hey Kate." He whispered delicately. Kate glanced over at him through red rimmed eyes but stayed silent. He pushed the plate towards her. "I brought you some food. Be sure to eat it all okay? It won't do us –or Mason—any good if you get sick."

Kate nodded but he knew that she would dismiss the food as soon as he left. He crossed his arms like a scolding father and waited for Kate to notice. When she did, she sighed but took a large bite of the food he had placed down for her. She looked at him for approval as she chewed but he could tell she was very annoyed with him. He didn't care; he wasn't letting anyone else lose themselves.

"Two more bites."

Kate rolled her eyes but listened and once he was satisfied with the amount she ate, he reached over to rub her hair back on her head. Kate sighed tiredly and leaned back into his hand.

"Things are going to work out the way they're supposed to okay? I'm here for you; we all are."

"…Thanks."

Percy ignored the croak in her voice as he bent down to kiss the crown of her head. Kate managed a weak smile before she was laying her head back down on Mason's chest. Percy held back a sigh as he left the room. He nodded at Troy once more before walking down the hall towards Annabeth's room. When he heard her shuffling on the other side of the door, all that hurt and anger returned.

He was going to give her a piece of his mind.

0~0~0~0~0

Maya sighed as she carefully placed a blanket over Kate as she slept. She had found her best friend once again hunched over her brother out cold and had enlisted Troy's help moving her to a makeshift bed on the floor. Maya had wanted to move her to one of the other bedrooms but Troy had insisted Kate stay with Mason, knowing that when she woke up, she would be panicked if she didn't see Mason right away.

Kate whimpered in her sleep and Maya flinched but Kate simply rolled over and sniffed. Troy watched her sadly and Maya reached down to grab his hand to gently lead him out of the room. He let her tug him along but he stared at her until she shut the door behind them.

"We should let them sleep." Maya whispered quietly. Troy nodded. "I already checked Mason's bandages like Piper taught me and everything looks okay."

"We're hitting day four." Troy reminded her solemnly. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

Maya sighed and let the question linger in the air. Piper had assured them that Mason could still pull through despite the fact that he hasn't woken up yet. She had said this mini coma was his body's way of healing; he needed to build his strength back up so his body could handle the shock of having a limb removed. Maya didn't doubt Piper's knowledge but part of her was still unsure. She just wanted him awake. Troy slumped against the wall and let his butt hit the floor. He shoved his head in his hands and Maya watched his fingers grasp the dark locks desperately. She sat next to him wordlessly knowing he needed the comfort.

"Haley's gone, Mason might be next and Kate hates me." Troy whispered tearfully. "I don't—I can't—what am I supposed to do? What _can_ I do?"

"Be there for her; be there for _them_."

Troy looked over at her miserably and she smiled sadly. Maya gently placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it supportively.

"No one could have predicted things would turn out this way. This time a year ago, everyone was still alive and something like this could only be a nightmare. The only thing we can do now is move forward."

"But how can we just leave those we've lost behind?" Troy asked quietly. He shook his head. "I can't leave Haley behind. I don't want to."

"You don't have to." Maya assured him. "I meant that we have to pick ourselves up and keep moving. We can carry the memory and love of those we've lost but we need to keep going. When situations like this happen…We need-"

Maya gasped as a pain filled her chest. Her eyes filled with heavy tears as she pictured Mason, Vincent and Kate smiling at her. The sound of Haley's laughter rang in her ears. This was too hard. How had things turned out this way? She began to sob and Troy quickly pulled her into his arms. Maya rubbed her eyes on his shirt in a futile attempt to dry them.

"We n-need to stay strong a-and be there for e-each other." Maya choked out. She gripped Troy's arm to remind herself that she wasn't alone; someone was there for her. Troy placed his chin on the top of her head and quietly shushed her; his own tears were falling onto her shirt but she didn't care.

"W-we can make it t-through this." Maya whispered. "We h-have to."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth had just pulled her new shirt over her head when Percy slammed the bedroom door open. She merely raised her eyebrows in surprise when he firmly shut the door behind him and stormed over to her in a huff. He gripped her shoulders, tight enough to make sure she didn't move but gentle enough not to hurt her. Annabeth stared back at him silently and waited for him to explain himself.

"Maya told me." He snapped. Annabeth's indifferent expression vanished instantly as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. He didn't need to elaborate.

"What the fuck Annabeth? Are you serious? Do you….How could you even _think_ about that? Don't you know what that would do to the rest of us? Don't you know what losing you would do to _me?_ How could you?"

"I-I don't…I didn't-"

"But you wanted to! You wanted to because you felt your back hit the wall and you thought there wasn't another way out. You were about to give into grief."

"So what if I was?" Annabeth snapped. "Look, I had a moment of weakness. We had just gotten separated and Acheron had just fell and _Luke and my family-_ It was too much and I had a moment of weakness. I'm _human_ Percy. I felt like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders and I just wasn't strong enough to do it by myself."

"You could have let me help you carry it then." Percy slowly let his hands travel down her arms and grasp her hands. He squeezed them tenderly. Annabeth let her eyes fall to their intertwined fingers.

"We weren't together. I had no idea if you were even alive."

"My heart knew you weren't dead. I had faith that you were alive and waiting for me and you were."

"You can't ask me to blindly trust faith Percy." Annabeth shook her head and pulled her hands free of his to wrap them around herself. "I did once and look what happened. I _won't_ let myself feel that way again."

Percy fell silent at her confession and Annabeth bit her lip as she hugged herself tighter. She felt completely exposed talking with him like this. Percy looked at her seriously for a moment as he considered her words before a soft smile broke through. Something in his head must have clicked. Percy reached out again, thought better of it and pulled his hands back to his sides. He was trying to reach out to her but a cold wall of anguish was surrounding her, almost impossible to break through.

"How we deal with tragedy defines who we are." He told her quietly. "You went through _so much_ in such a short amount of time and you still kept moving forward despite the pain. You wanted to end things but you _didn't._ You protected Alice and Maya and gave us all hope with that bus message while your heart was barely working. Do you know what kind of person that makes you?"

Annabeth stayed silent but felt her tight grip on herself loosen slightly as she awaited his answer. Percy took a hesitant step closer.

"You are one of the strongest people I've ever met Annabeth. _Gods_ I can't tell you how lucky I feel just to be around you sometimes. You-You're _amazing._ You may not believe in hope or faith but you're practically the living definition of it. I was only able to push through my own grief and pain because I thought of you. _You_ were the one to give me strength."

"How can you think so highly of me?" Annabeth asked quietly. "Look at that I've done to you since we met. I put you in more danger then any walker could."

Percy had the nerve to laugh at her. His deep chuckles rumbled in her ear as he pulled her into his chest. Annabeth let her arms stay limply at her side but she nuzzled her forehead into his shoulder. Percy let his hands sensually slide up her thighs before they settled on her hips. She pulled away far enough to look up at him. He was smiling softly at her.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered. "I never thought I could find something like this. I've never had anyone make me feel the way you do; _no one_ Annabeth."

"But I-"

"I don't care." Percy shook his head quickly. "I don't care about what's happened in the past. I only care about the _now_ and right now I'm holding you and you're looking at me and my heart is practically dancing in my chest because you're safe and letting me be touch you like this."

Annabeth sighed and looked up to see if she could still find that sadness in his eyes. It had been on clear display when they found each other again and she couldn't bear to look at it. Looking now, all she could see was honesty and love. Some sadness still lingered in the color of his sea but everyone had that lingering in their eyes. He was genuinely happy to be there with her. She reached up to squeeze his forearms.

"Percy." She whispered, unsure how to convey what she felt. "I don't—I'm not… _My heart."_

"I know baby."

Percy used his grip on her hips to slowly pull her back towards him. She let her hands slip to wrap around his waist as he hugged her tightly. He pressed gentle kisses against the side of her head as she shut her eyes.

"We'll make it through this okay?" He whispered into her ear; his breath warm on her skin. He squeezed her tighter. "I'm gonna be right by your side. I'm not going anywhere. You and me okay? We-we'll get through this together."

Percy reached up to grab one of her hands to place against his heart. His heartbeat was strong against her palm and Annabeth found herself releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. He had done this when they found each other again; his own physical way of saying I'm here for you.

"I'm right here okay baby? Can you feel me?"

Annabeth felt her mouth twitch at the words. Soundlessly, she reached down to grab his free hand and place it over her own heart. She watched as his eyes lit up once her heart was beating against his hand; it didn't feel strong or undamaged when he touched it and she wanted him to know it was beating for him. She was there for him too. Annabeth reached over to place her forehead against his. They both shut their eyes as they let their heartbeats echo in their ears; they were in synch.

"I can feel you." Annabeth whispered. She patted the hand touching her heart. "I can feel you right here."

0~0~0~0~0

" _Ugh."_ Thalia moaned as she slammed her head down onto the kitchen counter. Piper took another bite of her apple and chewed absentmindedly as she watched her sister-in-law be dramatic. Jason rolled his eyes and nudged his sister with his foot. Thalia didn't move her head.

"Everyone is tense and our couples are being awkward and _rude."_

Maya and Nico shared a look as Piper giggled quietly. It was true that the house atmosphere was a little tense but that was to be expected with Mason's condition still lingering. Piper was fairly certain he would pull through but he had still yet to wake up. Kate was still at her usual spot by Mason's side while Troy sat outside the door, close enough to be there for when Mason woke up but far enough that Kate wouldn't get upset. Percy had stormed into one of the bedrooms upstairs where Annabeth was changing, hell-bent on yelling at her about something but neither of them had emerged from the room yet. When Thalia had tried to get them to come out and eat lunch with them, Percy had snapped at her to leave them alone as they were talking about something important.

"Well Kate and Troy have always been dramatic." Piper mused. Jason nodded in agreement and reached over to slowly rub her swollen stomach. She was experiencing minor discomfort but didn't want to worry anyone. Having Jason rub her stomach was helping.

"Oh aren't they though?" Nico cheered. "Those two could be a soap opera, I swear!"

Maya giggled and playfully smacked his chest. He scoffed at her dramatically and Maya tried to give him a stern look; it didn't work as her smile broke through.

"They're trying to work through their feelings." Maya clarified. "That can be confusing _before_ the end of the world; throwing death and grief into the mix is never helpful."

Everyone fell silent and Piper sighed as the mood intensely decreased. Maya looked guiltily at all of them, feeling bad for ruining their light hearted mood. Piper sighed. They were all still trying to recover from Acheron. Everyone was still coping with all the death they witnessed and the pain of being separated. It would take some time for them to get back to the way they were before.

Piper opened her mouth to try and change the subject and improve the mood but she felt something warm slide down her leg. She froze and glanced down; worried she might have peed herself. It had happened a couple times on the road and she didn't want to call attention to it and embarrass herself. A single, thick stream of liquid rolled down her leg, making a wet line in her legging. She frowned in thought and tapped Jason's arm gently. He glanced at her.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Can you get Alice a snack for me?"

"You got it. Shout if you need anything."

Piper smiled and casually walked to the bathroom to remove her pants. She did a quick check and nodded to herself. Realizing this was real and about to happen; Piper leaned up against the sink counter and took a few breaths, making eye contact with herself in the mirror. Nodding to herself, Piper took one last breath and walked back into the kitchen.

Jason was smiling as he gave Alice a small can of peaches. The small girl happily began to swing her legs from the counter top as she began to eat. Thalia was still pouting against the table top while Maya comfortingly rubbed her back. Nico was cleaning dirt out of his fingers when he noticed her. He smiled cheekily. Piper rubbed her stomach gently as she felt a small stab of pain hit her; nothing to get worked up over.

"Hey honey?" She called out sweetly. Jason's head snapped up to meet hers and she was careful to keep a soft smile on her face despite her discomfort. Jason grinned back at her.

"What's going on sweetheart? You feeling okay?"

" _Ugh."_ Thalia moaned again. "You two and your _pet names."_

Piper rolled her eyes affectionately and continued to rub her stomach. Nico walked over to keep an eye on Alice as Jason walked over to stand by her side. Piper reached over with her free hand to rub his arm soothingly.

"Yes. I'm okay." Piper told him carefully. "… _but—_ and don't freak out about this— _but_ my water just broke."

* * *

 **Ha finally here we go.**

 **Okay so the chapter was really late, and for that I apologize but I went back last minute and added in some stuff and editing out the ending. Look at what the chapter included:**

 **~MayaXTroy friendship**

 **~Percabeth fluff (lovely)**

 **~Piper going into labor**

 **I WAS going to reveal the gender in this chapter but its more dramatic if I cut it off after Piper announces she's in labor. So next chapter is it. You guys waited 37 chapters ya can wait one more hahaha**

 **Something to address: water breaking is not super dramatic like in most stories or the movies. I have several moms telling me that it basically felt like they had peed themselves.**

 **Okay so Friday's chapter is going to be mostly focused on Piper's birth (obviously) so look forward to that!**

 **Since it will be the day after I'll say it now.**

 ***Happy (early) Thanksgiving!***

 _~Question Time!~_

 _1) (Oh snap!) Piper is in labor! We've been waiting forever for this. Final answers? What do you guys think the baby's gender will be?_

 _2) What about that Percabeth?_

 _3) What do you think they group is going to do now? Now things are way different; they'll have a baby with them!_

 **I'm so close to being done with Saudade: Before the Dawn. Its a series of different POVS smashed together in one, one shot. I only have to do Thalia, Jason's and Annabeth's. I'm hoping to be done with it by Friday and post it when I update the next chapter.**

 **I'm so thankful for you guys, you have no idea. We're almost at 700 reviews. Once we hit past that Saudade will officially have more reviews then Just Another Hollywood Romance and that was one of my main goals for this story. You have no idea how happy I was; guys I legit teared up so thank thank thank you!**

 **Thanks to** _BlazingSkittles15, stormrunner74, ALittleMoreLove22, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, AnnaUnicorn, Mistycharming, Naked Brothers Band Forever, 1quintisfan (7), MAL-DaughterofChaos (2), FireFly9917, GottaLuvSassyPonies, AmarilloSkys, KorrohShipper, SapphireTrafficker, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, BlameJade2k16, Adrift an Open Sky, TypicalBlueCookie, Currentlyfangirling, rhig122, Loloree, p3.25, Guest (2), WalrusInSocks, AlphaX14, gabbyhero, Anonymous (2), Someone, Chicadiva75,_ **and** _Myfanfics1332_ **for reviewing!**

 **You guys were amazing with reviews so here's your sneak peek!**

 _Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt. Thalia even lifted her head off the counter to stare at her in shock. Jason froze at her side and Piper worriedly poked him to try and bring him back. His blue eyes blinked a few times as if something was stuck in his eye._

 _"Honey?" Piper called out quietly. She poked his arm but no response. "Hm okay. Well, can one of you help me get ready until Jason comes back?"_

 _"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Thalia muttered, lifting her hands to hold them out in front of her. "Are you seriously telling me you're in labor right now?"_

 _"Yeah basically."_

 _ **"Why aren't you freaking out!?"** Nico screeched. Piper smiled through a tight wince but shook her head and gestured to Alice. She hunched over for a minute until the contraction passed. It was still a baby one. _

_"Well there sitting on that counter is living proof that I've done this before. These contractions aren't strong yet and they aren't as painful as Alice's were. I say we have a bit before baby Grace actually makes their appearance into the world."_

 _"But you're in labor right?" Thalia asked again. "Like **right now?"** _


	38. Chapter 38

Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt. Thalia even lifted her head off the counter to stare at her in shock. Jason froze at her side and Piper worriedly poked him to try and bring him back. His blue eyes blinked a few times as if something was stuck in his eye.

"Honey?" Piper called out quietly. She poked his arm but no response. "Hm okay. Well, can one of you help me get ready until Jason comes back?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Thalia muttered, lifting her hands to hold them out in front of her. "Are you seriously telling me you're in labor _right now?"_

"Yeah basically."

" _Why aren't you freaking out!?"_ Nico screeched. Piper smiled through a tight wince but shook her head and gestured to Alice. She hunched over for a minute until the contraction passed. It was still a baby one.

"Well there sitting on that counter is living proof that I've done this before. These contractions aren't strong yet and they aren't as painful as Alice's were. I say we have a bit before baby Grace actually makes their appearance into the world."

"But you're in labor right?" Thalia asked again. "Like _right now?"_

Piper sighed and reached up to rub her temple. She looked at Maya pleadingly.

"Maya can you help me gather some things? I'm going to set up in the far bedroom upstairs."

"Sure! Whatever you need."

Piper smiled at her thankfully and awkwardly wobbled to the stairs. Just as she hit the first step, Jason snapped out of his daze and sped over to her so fast she swore he left a smoke trail behind him. He gripped her hand tightly and looked at her desperately.

"Is this for real?" He asked quickly. "It's actually happening?"

"It's actually happening." Piper assured him with a smile. Jason grinned back at her uncertainly but reached over to rub her stomach again. Maya, Thalia and Nico hurried to stand behind them.

"We're going to be a mommy and daddy again." Jason whispered. "You're going to make Alice a big sister."

" _We're_ going to make Alice a big sister." Piper corrected him. "Don't think you won't be in there holding my hand."

"Whatever you want." Jason agreed quickly. He grinned lazily at her stomach. "I can't believe we finally get to meet her."

" _Her?"_ Everyone behind them echoed. Jason winced instantly and Piper glared at him before groaning. She turned to see Thalia grinning brightly.

"You're having another girl?"

"Crap."

Nico joined Piper's side and grabbed her hand as they both glared at her husband. Jason shrunk under their heated gazes.

"Dammit Jason!" Nico scolded. "I wanted to be surprised!"

Piper grimaced as Percy and Annabeth appeared at the top of the stairs. When the pain passed, she offered them a sheepish wave. Nico was still tightly gripping her hand while Percy stared down at her in worry.

"What's going on?"

"They're having a girl!" Thalia shouted in joy; her hands clasping together in front of her chest. She was smiling brightly for the first time in days. Jason moaned before face palming. Annabeth's eyebrows disappeared in her hairline as her lip flinched.

"We should probably get you upstairs then." The blonde decided. She walked down the few first steps to grab Piper's other hand. Together, Nico and Annabeth slowly helped her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Piper shook her head when they tried to place her on the tall bed and instead ordered them to make her a bed on the floor. It wouldn't be the most comfortable but she wouldn't have to worry about falling off and she would have plenty of room to move around during the actual process.

Everyone besides Annabeth was panicking and rushing around the house trying to find anything that would help her. Piper huffed as she adjusted on the floor and the puff of air blew her bangs out of her eyes. Annabeth took pity on her and tucked her hair behind her ears as she finished preparing her bed. Once everything was settled, Annabeth looked to her for approval. Piper nodded but grabbed Annabeth's wrist before she could escape the room.

"Why aren't you freaking out like everyone else?"

Before Annabeth could answer there was a crash downstairs. Piper easily identified each voice.

"Watch out for _Alice you dumbass!_ Don't get rid of one kid before we even have the other one!"

Thalia.

"Where are the towels?! _Oh my gods what if she gets baby juice all over the floor!?"_

Nico.

"Erm Nico? It's okay. I think the blankets would catch any _baby juice."_

Percy.

"Um guys? Shouldn't we be boiling water or something?"

Maya.

Then the hyperventilating outside the door was all Jason. Annabeth offered her the smallest of smiles before shrugging with one shoulder.

"I figure there's enough of us panicking around here." She informed her simply. "I was sixteen when Bobby and Matthew—"

Annabeth promptly stopped talking and Piper gently reached over to grasp her free hand. Annabeth's eyes slowly met hers and Piper smiled despite the fact she could feel another contraction.

"You saw what happened for two births at the same time then huh? Sounds like you know what to do then."

"What? No I just-"

"Look Annabeth, I'm gonna have Jason on one side and Percy on the other holding my hands. You think Thalia could deliver my daughter? _No._ She would be making jokes about my lady parts the entire time she was down there then pass out as soon as she saw the head! I know I may be asking a lot but….Can you help me bring my daughter into the world? Please?"

Annabeth stayed silent for so long Piper was worried she had offended her. She could hear the others stomping up the stairs in their haste to get back to her and she shut her eyes and tried to take a few calming breaths before she felt Annabeth gently squeeze her hand. When Piper opened her eyes, Annabeth was staring back at her.

She offered a small smile; the biggest one Piper had ever seen her give anyone then nodded.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth sucked in a breath as she felt the world slow around her. Piper was moaning and grunting but surprisingly holding in any screams. As expected, Percy and Jason were holding her hands and Thalia was behind her wiping sweat off of Piper's forehead with a damp cloth. Nico was out cold besides her and Maya was worriedly checking his head for any serious injuries. Annabeth bit her lip as everything seemed to be coming back in full motion.

Piper was flinching and grunting as she pushed again. They had been doing this dance for a few hours now. Piper had been a nurse before the end of the world and had often delivered babies. Since she had also had a child before this, Annabeth was confident listening to any instructions Piper gave her.

Piper pushed when she felt like it was time to push and constantly kept them all in the loop about how she felt. More often than not, she was crushing Jason's hand because he was continuously putting his foot in his mouth as she pushed. Annabeth flinched as Piper grunted loudly and clenched her toes. A small tuff of hair caught Annabeth's eyes and she quickly realized the baby's head was finally making its appearance.

"Oh my _gods!"_ Piper gasped breathlessly. "Why can I feel her nose?! And her chin!?"

"Erm…" Annabeth glanced down to take a better look and positioned her hands at the opening. "I think she's coming out face up."

"Oh that's so freaky." Jason muttered. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Piper seemed to tighten her death grip on his hand. Jason gasped and whimpered as Piper squeezed harder.

"You know what's really freaky Jason!?"

"The fact that you actually let my dork of a brother touch you?" Thalia chimed in. Percy snorted and Piper was cut off from whatever else she was going to say when she groaned. Annabeth felt Piper's whole body tense as she pushed once more. The baby's head was more visible now and Annabeth awkwardly reached for it.

Things continued like that until they hit the baby's shoulders. Annabeth felt like she was going to melt into the floor when Piper told her to try and wiggle the baby's shoulders free once they realized she was stuck. It took a few tries and several more grunts from Piper and whimpers from Jason before the baby's shoulders were sliding out. Once her shoulders were free, the rest was smooth sailing. Annabeth felt tears building in her eyes as Piper pushed one final time and the baby was finally born.

Annabeth gave her a tap on the bottom and the baby let out the loudest cry she had ever heard. Annabeth's first sob broke through at the noise and she glanced up to see she wasn't the only one crying. Nico even woke up to cry over the new arrival.

"It's a girl." Annabeth announced. Jason and Piper both clung to each other as Percy came to her side. Annabeth smiled up at him as he pressed his forehead against hers momentarily before using his knife –the one Maya had cleaned almost three times in preparation—to cut the baby's cord. Annabeth carefully wrapped the small girl in one of Jason's t-shirts and handed her off to Thalia and Maya so she could get clean. Annabeth helped Piper deliver the afterbirth just as Maya was bringing the small girl back to her parents.

The blood on her forearms and hands was uncomfortable and sticky but Annabeth didn't care. The blankets were stained and the baby's cries were so loud, Annabeth wouldn't be surprised if even Mason could hear them. Everyone was crying when Kate quietly carried Alice into the room. The new big sister glanced over all of them silently before her round eyes landed on her new sister. Kate set Alice down and Alice wasted no time in bee lining towards her mother's side. Jason took Thalia's spot behind Piper and easily wrapped his arms around all of them.

"My girls." He whispered into Piper's hair. Annabeth was about to wrap her arms around herself when she felt warm forearms sneak around her waist from behind. Percy easily pressed his chest into her back and tightened his arms around her. He pressed his cheek into the side of her head and leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"This okay?"

Annabeth only responded by placing her arms over his and gently swaying them both as they watched Piper, Jason and Alice welcome their new family member. Alice signed something as she stared down at her sister. Jason chuckled and kissed Piper's head. As he responded to his daughter, he spoke aloud so the rest of them could know what he was saying.

 ***She won't be that small forever. She's just a baby right now***

Everyone fell silent after that as they watched Piper gently stroke her daughter's cheek. Thalia was crying wordlessly, a warm smile on her face as she watched. Nico and Maya were both huddled together on their knees in the corner. Maya had clasped her hands together under her chin as she smiled. Kate and Troy were surprisingly standing in the doorway, smiling at the scene in front of them. Kate's eyes were red from her previous tears but Annabeth could guess the tears sliding down her cheeks now where anything but unhappy. Troy was leaning up against the doorway, his fingers barely brushing Kate's as he smiled at the family.

Percy was still hugging her tightly against him and Annabeth felt her heart warm at his touch. She rubbed his arms as they tightened around her waist and leaned back into him. She used his shoulder to wipe a few of her tears away and she found that unbearable weight on her chest seemed to have vanished. The pain of loss and uncertainty made so clear and her gray skies seemed to brighten just a little at the sight of that perfect picture of hope only a few feet away; a hope _she_ had helped bring into the world.

Annabeth was glad she never gave into her dark thoughts. She would have missed out on this. She wouldn't have been able to hear that beautiful baby cry for the first time or the absolute joy on everyone's face when she announced it was a girl, despite them all already knowing. She wouldn't have been able to be wrapped in Percy's arms the way she was right now; never been able to feel his warmth again.

Annabeth shut her eyes and nuzzled back into Percy as one, lone, happy tear slid down her face. The ache was still there but it was… _less_ now; it didn't hurt as badly as before. She didn't feel like she was drowning in the pain of losing her family anymore and she didn't feel hopeless because they weren't. That baby in Piper's arms was _proof_ there was hope for them.

She couldn't say they were blindly following hope because now it had a face.

A face but no name.

"What's her name?" Annabeth whispered. Piper looked up at her with this gleam in her eyes that made it clear she had been waiting for someone to ask. Piper adjusted the baby in her arms and shared a smile with Jason.

"I can't tell you how many times we argued about names. It only got worse when Will told us she was a girl. We both wanted her name to mean something but it took a while before we actually agreed on one."

Piper glanced down at her child once more, a mother's smile melting across her lips before her eyes locked with Annabeth's.

"Penelope Ann Grace."

Annabeth felt the air leave her lungs as she desperately clung to Percy. If he wasn't holding her as tightly as he was, she was sure she would have fallen to the ground. Her legs felt weak. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but found herself speechless. Piper giggled and Jason looked at her teasingly.

"You helped us Annabeth. You brought us all here and you helped bring her into the world. You really think we wouldn't let her know that?"

"Penelope is Greek for something weird isn't it?" Thalia asked confused from the back of the room. Piper nodded.

"It is but I read in one of the baby name books that it can also mean loyal, capable and intelligent; everything I know she's already going to be."

"And we chose Ann for two reasons. One for Annabeth and the second because it means "favour or grace; God has favoured me." It literally means she's an angel's gift." Jason added.

"She is." Percy chimed in softly. Annabeth smiled to herself as she watched Jason gently smooth his hand over Penelope's head. Alice was clinging to Piper's arm but she seemed mesmerized by her little sister.

"So Penelope Ann Grace huh?" Nico asked, nodding in approval. "I think she looks like a Nico-le but that's just me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately while Piper tiredly giggled. She leaned back against Jason's chest but forced her eyes open to stare at her daughter.

"Our little Penny."

0~0~0~0~0

Nico yawned and rubbed his tired eyes as he walked downstairs to find his partner. Hours before, Penelope Ann Grace had been born into the world and Thalia had ushered them all out so Piper, Jason and Alice could get to know the little girl. Piper had fallen asleep shortly after so the house was quiet to let her rest.

Percy and Thalia had broken away from the group to celebrate by themselves. The cousins were hugging and tearfully whispering about the new member of the family down the hall when Nico passed them.

Maya had spotted Kate the second she had walked in the room with Alice and the two best friends had snuck off together to talk in private; Nico could only hope Maya was giving Kate sound advice about Troy. No one wanted them to stay miserable. Troy had taken his place by Mason's side in Kate's absence.

There was only one person left in the house and Nico smiled to himself when he saw her sitting by the window and glancing at the world outside. They normally kept the curtains closed so walkers couldn't see the light through them but Annabeth had pulled them aside slightly just to peek. Nico made sure to hit the bottom step loudly to alert her of his presence but she kept her gaze facing the window. She reached up to cup her chin in her hand as Nico walked over to her. She didn't give any indication that she knew he was there when he sat down next to her and Nico didn't realize he was holding his breath until she glanced over at him fleetingly.

"Haven't seen you for what seems like forever." Nico told her quietly. The tone in the air suggesting he not talk too loudly. Annabeth offered him a small smile but otherwise stayed silent. Nico was at a loss at how to help her. When they had been reunited, he had been unable to help himself and tackled her in a hug. The pure relief of seeing her again made his chest feel lighter and the world seemed to make just a little more sense once they were side by side again. He didn't know what changed when they came back to the house with Percy.

Time seemed to blur together the longer they stayed in the house. A few days felt like decades in-between lifetimes. Annabeth had guarded herself from him –from everyone really—and Nico didn't want to push her when he knew Percy was already chasing after her sanity. She had seemed just a bit happier after her conversation with Percy and even happier after delivering Penelope Ann but he was still worried. Annabeth was lost in her thoughts next to him and he only wanted to hear what was going on in her head.

"Penelope's beautiful isn't she?" Nico asked, trying to stir her from her thoughts. Annabeth smiled lightly. She glanced over at him again.

"I knew she would be."

"Things should be better from here on out right? Penelope is here, Mason is recovering and we're all together again. We made it through the hard part right?"

"Maybe."

Nico frowned as Annabeth turned back to the window. She was acting so _indifferent_ and it made him mad. She was never indifferent with him. He could always get a reaction out of her; either positive or negative but he wasn't just some stranger she barely knew and couldn't open up to. She had agreed that they were partners and _partners_ don't act this way.

"Nuh uh." Nico scolded. Annabeth glanced over at him again. He could see some amusement dancing in her eyes. "You can't just brush me off okay? I spent _forever_ to get you to open up to me and come out of your shell and I won't let all my hard work somehow vanish in a few days! You hear me lady? You better start talking about some stuff because I'll force it out of you if you don't!"

Annabeth smiled as a small chuckle broke through her lips. Nico was pointing a finger at her threateningly but his hope soared when she fully turned to face him and her smile was still in place something was different about her and he wanted her to open up and tell him what it is.

"What do you want to know?" Annabeth asked quietly. She seemed unsure but willing to work with him and Nico carefully thought over his answer.

He wanted to know what had happened that fateful night in Acheron. He wanted to know what happened those long nights they were apart. How she felt and how she survived. He wanted to know what was going through her head when they found each other again. He wanted to know about her relationship with Percy and if she was happy.

He wanted to make sure she still saw him as a partner.

"Everything. I want to know everything."

Annabeth regarded him almost suspiciously. She glanced over at the stairs and Nico assumed she was worried someone would hear them.

"Where's Thalia? I'm sure she would love to talk your ear off about Penelope."

Finally understanding what had caused the small riff, Nico fought to keep the smug smile off her face. Jealously he could handle. He gently reached over and grabbed one of her hands to squeeze.

"I'm where I want to be. I want to hear everything and anything you want to tell me Annabeth. Partners remember?"

Annabeth paused before she was smiling at him softly and squeezing his hand in return in agreement.

"Partners." She agreed.

Nico held her hand the entire time as she told him everything and anything she felt he deserved to hear. He cared about all of it; she was still his partner.

0~0~0~0~0

Kate bit her lip as she gently knocked on the door that Mason was resting in. Troy's head bounced off the bed at the noise and he worriedly stood up and wiped his shirt to somehow make himself more presentable. Kate almost smiled at the action; he had been wearing the same shirt for three days and it was wrinkled and stained. No amount of wiping would fix it. His blue eyes were glued to her green ones and she found herself sighing. She hadn't looked at those eyes in days and even her pride could let her admit she missed them.

After an awkward pause, Troy cleared his throat and gestured to the door behind her.

"Do you want me to leave? I can leave."

 _Please don't._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Troy._

Kate wordlessly bit her lip and tried to force her mouth open but it firmly stayed shut. She glanced over at Mason and felt her heart ache at the sight of him. Her wounded heart wanted someone to blame and the easiest person would be Troy. Her conversation with Maya made her realize she was being petty and rude.

" _Just talk to him okay? Let him explain himself."_

" _Why should I? Shouldn't you be mad too? He almost killed Mason!"_

" _Kate, c'mon. Be reasonable. Troy's hurting as much as you are about it; maybe even more because you're acting like you want him dead._ _ **Please**_ _just talk it out with him. You're hurting all of us because you feel guilty and hurt and you just want someone to blame."_

" _Geez Maya why don't you tell me how you really feel?"_

Kate had scoffed as she left the room but Maya's words were ringing in her head. Troy really did look miserable and Kate couldn't help but sigh. Maybe Maya was right. Was holding onto her anger really helping anything?

"No…No. You can stay." Kate mumbled quietly. Troy stared at her as if he didn't believe her words and Kate gestured to the chair besides the bed. Troy sat down on it and Kate moved to sit on the bed next to the chair. She placed her hand on Mason's leg to remind herself that he was alive and give her support. She shrugged and stared at Mason's face as she spoke.

"I suppose I've been unfair…letting my anger speak before logic. I should hear you out and hear your side of the story before I decide how I feel. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"No… I know why you did what you did. I don't want you to hate me or feel like you can't trust me but you were hurting too and I know you just wanted someone to blame to try and make the situation make sense."

"That doesn't make it right Troy." Kate managed to look at him. "I shouldn't have acted prematurely, not before knowing what happened. So…Please. Tell me what happened."

Troy scratched the back of his neck and his eyes glazed over as he became lost in thought. Kate patiently waited as he tried to find the words.

"Well…uh the whole thing is kind of a blur when I try to think back on it but I remember complaining about searching through that pharmacy because I wanted to get back to the group as soon as we could…Jason and Mason told me they needed the supplies and asked for me to help…I had just grabbed some medicines off the shelf and-"

Kate watched him curiously as he cut himself off to once again rub the back of his neck. His cheeks flushed red and he awkwardly coughed. Kate smiled slightly at the reaction, not used to seeing him so embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" She asked quickly. Troy didn't answer her right away so she leaned in closer. He made a sound that resembled a squeak and moved away from her.

"Uh-um something caught my eye and I was distracted by it. Mason came over to look and walked back towards the aisles and that's where…Um Jason grabbed the machete and I held Mason's hand during the whole thing. I had to carry him on my back until we found Annabeth, Nico and Percy."

Kate sat in silence as she processed the information. While she appreciated that Troy was there for Mason, holding his hand while the other was chopped off and being the one to help carry him to safety, something didn't sit right with her. Troy himself admitted something had distracted him and because of whatever it was, he wasn't paying attention to Mason or their surroundings. She held back a frown and leaned forward once more.

"What distracted you?"

"What?"

Kate let her frown free and narrowed her eyes. She held his nervous gaze and felt something in her chest tighten. Why wasn't he telling her?

" _Troy."_ She seethed quietly. " _What distracted you?"_

"Kate…Look this whole thing was an _accident._ A horrible accident that if I could back and change, _I would_ but-"

"Troy I'm trying to work with you. You hiding whatever you're hiding isn't helping you. We're friends right? Maybe even best friends. Why won't you tell me?"

Troy stared at her for a few tense seconds before sighing. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he was mindlessly reaching for his bag. Kate watched him dig through its pockets before he slowly pulled out an arrow necklace on a beautiful silver chain. The gears in Kate's head began to turn as Troy ran his finger over the arrow and presented it to her. Her fingers shook as she reached for the necklace but once she finally touched it, she held it tightly.

"I just…It was the only one and I thought of you as soon as I saw it…I just missed you so much Kate."

"You were thinking of me…" Kate whispered to herself. Troy was watching her carefully. Kate's heart was beating in her ears and she didn't know if she was breathing anymore. "You were thinking of me instead of watching him…You put me first instead of Mason."

Something she had dreamed about for years now made her blood run cold and her anger spike. Why would he chose _now_ of all times to think about her? Mason needed him and he wasn't there for him; she wasn't wrong. Kate practically jumped off the bed as she glared down the man in front of her.

"God what is _wrong_ with you Troy?" She shouted exasperated. "I've been waiting _years,_ practically my entire lifetime for you to finally think about me and see _me_ instead of Mason and the _one time_ you finally do it, you almost get my brother killed?"

Something sparked in Troy's eyes and suddenly he was springing out of his own chair to get in her face. He was taller than her so Kate had to glare up at him but she was too angry to care.

"That is _not_ fair Kate!" He argued angrily. "I think about you all of the time! Whenever I look at you, I only see _you._ I've spent years trying to figure out this feeling and it's unfair to get upset with me when I actually figure it out! You keep blaming me for something I hate myself for. Don't you understand? Jesus Kate! Mason is my _best friend;_ someone I consider a brother! I would rather kill myself then see him hurt. I was distracted and tired and worried and I made a _mistake._ And I doubt you've ever thought about it because lately it seems like you've only been thinking about yourself but having feelings for you is dangerous! I've been beating myself up because I'm in love with my best friend's little sister and that's just not something you can easily brush aside! Loving you and almost losing my best friend in a few days has knocked me on my ass Kate and I'm just asking you to understand."

Kate was speechless.

She wanted to cry because too many emotions were flowing through her at once.

She wanted to argue back because her stubbornness made her never back down from an argument before she won.

She wanted to hit him for calling her selfish.

She wanted to laugh because she just found out after years of waiting and being confused, he felt the same way she did but was too afraid of breaking the bro code.

She wanted to kiss him because he told her he was in love her…multiple times.

Kate opened her mouth to try and say something –really _anything—_ but words were escaping her. Troy was panting across from her and his eyes were wide at his confessions but before either of them could say anything, they heard a cough from the bed. Kate's tearful eyes flashed over to see Mason tiredly smirking at both of them.

"Damn you two. Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

* * *

 **Dang so much for one chapter.**

 **This chapter included**

 **~Piper's birth and welcoming Penelope Ann Grace**

 **~Nico and Annabeth making up (though they weren't really fighting)**

 **~Troy and Kate fighting and Troy awkwardly and angrily confessing his feelings**

 **~Mason waking up!**

 **I'd say that's a decent chapter!**

 **BIG THANKS TO rhig122 FOR GIVING ME SUPER HELPFUL TIPS WITH PIPER'S BIRTH. THIS CHICK IS AN AWESOME LADY, MOM AND WRITER!**

 **Something I want to address:**

 **SO MANY of you said BG had to be a boy based on Jason's reaction. My dad had three boys and a girl. He said he only cried at my birth because he had wanted a daughter forever. Not that he doesn't love my brothers because he does but he had always wanted a girl and when the doctors accidentally mistook my younger brother as a girl at one of his ultra sounds, my dad almost fainted in happiness because he was so excited about having another girl. He wasn't disappointed when he found out my little brother was actually a boy because he was so excited to just have another child but he said he would have loved to have another daughter.**

 **Plus its easier thinking of girl names that have special meanings haha**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late. I'm sure for most of you this update is coming in on Saturday instead of Friday. I spent all day at my grandparents helping them put up their lights and trees because both of them can't do it themselves, then my brothers and I were driving around the rest of the day. I'm not even home while writing this note. I'm at my brother's house and I'm going to have to wait until I'm home to update.**

 **Our internet is super shitty right now so I can't really respond to your reviews but I got all of them and I loved all of them and you guys are so amazing.**

 _~Question Time!~_

 _1) So a its a girl! What do you guys think of the new addition?_

 _2) What about Nico and Annabeth? I'll explore their relationship more but c'mon they couldn't be apart for long._

 _3) What about Troy and Kate? Dramatic I know but things will change soon. Maybe Mason can whip them into shape._

 _4) What about Mason? He's awake and going to live! You guys happy too?_

 **You guys made us hit over 20 reviews AND now this story is officially my MOST REVIEWED STORY!**

 **Here's your well deserved sneak peek:**

 _Kate's eyes watered and as she flung herself towards her brother, her tears swam down her cheeks. Mason chuckled tiredly as she kissed his cheeks repeatedly and hugged his arm tightly to her chest. She felt his only hand grasping hers tightly and mentally thanked god he was alive._

 _"Oh my god Mason." She hiccupped. "I had my doubts and I'm so sorry I did. I'm so glad you're here. I can't believe you're alive. You promised you wouldn't leave me and you didn't. Oh my god."_

 _Mason squeezed her hand lovingly before gently pushing her away. She gave him his space but kept his hand grasped tightly in hers. She felt Troy walking up behind her and stubbornly kept her gaze on her brother. Her cheeks betrayed her however when she remembered just what he had confessed._

 _"Hey man." Troy whispered. "I'm glad to see you awake."_

 _"I'm glad to be awake." Mason assured them both. He struggled to give Troy a hard look. "When I have the energy, you and I are going to have a talk. But in the meantime…It's good to see you guys. I can assume that after I blacked out, you guys found each other."_

 _"That's right." Kate managed a grin. "We're all together again Mason. We found each other."_

 _Mason smiled at her tiredly and Kate mentally sighed. He hadn't noticed yet. He seemed too happy. Kate and Troy both panicked when Mason winced heavily and groaned._

 _"That's good to hear. I knew we would find each other again. Since I'm assuming she's here, can one of you get Piper? My arm is killing me."_

 _Kate managed to glance back to share a nervous look with Troy. They would put aside their argument for now and focus on Mason. He must not have realized -or remembered- what happened. Mason caught their looks._

 _ _"What?" He asked nervously. "What am I missing here?"_ _

**Thanks to** _ALittleMoreLove22, Currentlyfangirling, Mistycharming, stormrunner74, Naked Brothers Band Forever, rhig122, AmarilloSkys, BlameJade2k16, BlazingSkittles15 (2), Anonymous, Adrift an Open Sky, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, mi5aho, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, Firefly9917, TypicalBlueCookie, SapphireTrafficker, Cassy daughter of the Moon, Guest, 1quintisfan, Avril . skye, Anna Unicorn, Idk . yeah I really don't, Someone, HelenTheReader, and Hercule_ **for reviewing!**


	39. Chapter 39

Kate's eyes watered and as she flung herself towards her brother, her tears swam down her cheeks. Mason chuckled tiredly as she kissed his cheeks repeatedly and hugged his arm tightly to her chest. She felt his only hand grasping hers tightly and mentally thanked god he was alive.

"Oh my god Mason." She hiccupped. "I had my doubts and I'm so sorry I did. I'm so glad you're here. I can't believe you're alive. You promised you wouldn't leave me and you didn't. Oh my god."

Mason squeezed her hand lovingly before gently pushing her away. She gave him his space but kept his hand grasped tightly in hers. She felt Troy walking up behind her and stubbornly kept her gaze on her brother. Her cheeks betrayed her however when she remembered just what he had confessed.

"Hey man." Troy whispered. "I'm glad to see you awake."

"I'm glad to be awake." Mason assured them both. He struggled to give Troy a hard look. "When I have the energy, you and I are going to have a talk. But in the meantime…It's good to see you guys. I can assume that after I blacked out, you guys found each other."

"That's right." Kate managed a grin. "We're all together again Mason. We found each other."

Mason smiled at her tiredly and Kate mentally sighed. He hadn't noticed yet. He seemed too happy. Kate and Troy both panicked when Mason winced heavily and groaned.

"That's good to hear. I knew we would find each other again. Since I'm assuming she's here, can one of you get Piper? My arm is killing me."

Kate managed to glance back to share a nervous look with Troy. They would put aside their argument for now and focus on Mason. He must not have realized -or remembered- what happened. Mason caught their looks.

"What?" He asked nervously. "What am I missing here?"

Kate gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him weakly. She watched suspicion spread across Mason's face as he glanced between her and Troy. She didn't know how to tell him and judging by the look on Troy's face, he didn't either.

"What do you remember?" Kate asked hesitantly. Mason's eyes closed as he tried to think back and Kate could see he was struggling to recall exactly what had happened. It was as easy as glancing down but Kate was determined to keep his gaze on her.

"I don't know Kate. I just woke up. Everything is a little fuzzy."

"We were in the pharmacy Mason." Troy told him calmly. Kate felt him shift before he was crouching next to her and Mason. He held out the arrow necklace and Kate felt her heart lurch; her mixed emotions on the necklace made her wince. Troy either didn't notice her reaction to the item or ignored it. He kept his gaze firmly on Mason's. Mason's eyes narrowed as he focused on the arrow.

"Right…Right I remember the pharmacy." Mason shut his eyes. "You were upset because you wanted to get back to the others…You found the necklace and we talked about Kate. You…you missed her as much as I did."

Kate blushed and squeezed Mason's hand in embarrassment until he opened his eyes. He smiled at her teasingly and Kate didn't realize how much she missed his smiles. Mason's eyebrows furrowed as more memories came back to him. His eyes widened and Kate bit her lip as he stared at her. Tears pooled in his eyes and she was amazed that he didn't let them fall.

"I won't look." He whispered. "It won't be real if I don't look."

Kate's own eyes watered as she saw the disbelief in her brother's. Troy moved closer so he could rest his hand on Mason's shoulder. Kate resisted the urge to slap his hand away after noticing the genuine comfort Mason seemed to be taking from both of them.

"I'm so sorry Mason." Troy whispered. "I should've—I could have—done something to prevent this. Jason and I…we did what we did to keep you alive; to give you another chance to see Kate."

"You've been out for a few days." Kate chimed in. "Piper and Maya have been checking your condition and there doesn't seem to be any sign of infection. You've missed a lot."

"Piper had her baby." Troy nodded in agreement. Kate noticed the small smile on his face and wasn't surprised to feel she had a similar one when she thought of Penelope Ann. "Penelope Ann Grace. She's beautiful Mason."

"We're going to give you and Piper a few more days to recover before moving out. We're starting over, looking for a new place to call home."

Mason had been listening to everything they were telling him but Kate could tell he was quickly getting overwhelmed by the information. She held her hand out in front of Troy to signal for him to stop and reached over to gently wipe hair out of Mason's eyes. She smiled sadly.

"I can't tell you that I know how you feel but you know I'm always going to be right here for you Mason. We'll get through this together; it's you and me remember?"

Mason nodded wordlessly and Kate sighed as she glanced over to see Troy frowning in worry. He would need time and she knew that but she wished she could tell what he was thinking; she wanted to know what to do to help him through this. Was there anything that could help him through something like this?

Before Kate could say anything else, Maya walked into the room. Two plates of food were balanced in her hands and when she walked in, she hadn't noticed Mason. She smiled at both of them quickly and held the plates up a little higher.

"I have dinner." She announced. "It's not much but it will hold you over until-"

Maya cut herself off when her eyes landed on Mason. Kate watched mildly amused as Maya's brown eyes widened before the plates went crashing to the floor. Her mouth was opening and closing as if she was trying to figure out what to say. Kate glanced over to see Mason smiling softly as he watched her. Maya finally snapped out of her daze and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"About time you asshole." She sobbed happily.

Troy's jaw fell open in shock.

Kate choked.

Mason's smile widened.

 _0~0~0~0~0_

Annabeth watched from the bottom of the stairs as everyone celebrated Mason's awakening. They all had heard the plates crashing to the floor and Nico and Percy had rushed into the room to see Mason staring back at them. The news spread quickly and within minutes, everyone—minus Piper who was still recovering from her daughter's birth—went rushing into the room. Annabeth only needed a small peak to know Mason was alive and let the others enjoy him as she snuck back downstairs. She needed more arrows and figured while everyone was distracted and happy, she could sneak out to make them.

She only made it a few feet away from the door before both Percy and Nico came looking for her. She heard the door shut before she heard them walking towards her. She kept her back to them as she collected thick sticks and only sighed when she felt their gazes on her. Taking a breath, Annabeth spun around to see both boys staring at her. Nico crossed his arms.

"You can't just leave without telling us where you're going." He told her firmly. Annabeth's eyebrows hit her hairline as she stared at both men. Percy nodded in agreement and Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"And who are _you_ to tell me that?"

"Your partner and whoever he is." Nico answered calmly, his thumb jerking to point at Percy. Annabeth continued to glare at them, ignoring Percy's quick blush. A small part of her knew they just wanted to keep her safe but a bigger part knew they were breathing down her neck like this because they thought she was going to go and off herself somewhere. They wanted to protect her from herself and that shit just wasn't going to fly.

"While I can appreciate the thought of what you're doing, I don't need two babysitters. You understand? I care about you both very much but I'll tell you right now that won't mean anything if you insist on doing things like this. For your information I came out here to get wood for arrows _not_ anything else you might be thinking."

"We need to be careful Annabeth." Percy tried to appease her. "We don't know if anyone from Acheron is looking for us. There could be walkers out here and we just had a big scare with Mason; we're just trying to look out for you."

"I know you're not going to kill yourself." Nico told her bluntly. Percy quickly glared at him for his brash behavior but Annabeth stared at him until he explained himself. "I saw the way you looked at that baby upstairs and I can see the way you look at this guy over here. You're sad about your family –like anyone would be—but you know you have more to live for and look forward to. You're happy Annabeth and you want to stay that way. You may have had… _thoughts_ but unless you act on them that's all they will be; _thoughts._ You know I had some myself but I found you and I found someone else to live for. You learned the same lesson I did, so stop giving us lip and understand we're just trying to keep you safe because we love you and we don't want to lose you so soon after finding you again."

Percy coughed awkwardly and pointed at Nico.

"Um ditto to what he said." He glanced over at her partner. "I could have given her a speech too."

"Yeah well I beat you to it. Tough titties."

"Did you just say _tough titties?"_

"Yes I did sir. Problem?"

Annabeth couldn't help herself. As she watched her two favorite people bicker playfully after slapping her with the truth and the obvious affection they both held for her, she was smiling brightly. Laughter bubbled in her throat before finally breaking through and out into the air surrounding them. Both Nico and Percy looked absolutely startled by the noise but once they realized what it was, they were both smiling at her. Nico looked proud and Percy looked like he was in awe.

Annabeth was still smiling as her laughter calmed and she shook her head.

"You two…" She chuckled once more before smiling at both of them warmly. "I have no idea what I would do without either of you."

Nico grinned at her cheekily but Percy was still staring at her in a daze. Nico noticed instantly and nudged him teasingly. A smile melted across Percy's face as he stared at her and he sighed gently.

"You laughed." He mumbled. "I think that was the first time I heard you laugh."

Annabeth felt a small blush creeping across her cheeks as Nico laughed heartedly. He patted Percy on the shoulder.

"Geez Perce! I didn't know you were such a sap. Good to know you have more to offer her then just a nice ass."

Percy snapped out of his daze to glare over at Nico and Annabeth shook her head. She collected a few sticks quickly and walked over to her guys silently. She reached down to grab Percy's hand in her free one and nodded over at Nico. Percy wordlessly squeezed her hand back as Nico smiled over at her; everything about this moment felt right to her and she tried to memorize the feeling.

"I want to check in on Mason and Piper before I start these arrows."

Neither boy complained as she dragged them both inside.

0~0~0~0~0

Jason was in complete disbelief. He hadn't felt this way since Alice was born. He was gently running his thumb over Penelope's head as Piper fed her. Alice was asleep in the bed next to him, cuddled into his side tightly with her giraffe. His free hand was firmly wrapped around her. Piper tiredly leaned her head against his and Jason couldn't help but lift his head to kiss her temple.

"She's so perfect." He whispered. "I didn't think anyone could be as perfect as you and Alice but here she is. Gods Piper, look at her."

"I can barely take my eyes off of her." Piper mumbled tiredly. "I can't believe she's here in our arms. Both our girls are here and safe Jason."

Jason smiled to himself and hummed contently as he cuddled with his girls. Penelope had her fill and her little lips twitched before she yawned. Piper yawned quickly afterwards. He kissed her head once more.

"You two should follow in Alice's footsteps and get some sleep. Who knows how much we'll get on the road."

Penelope easily fell asleep in Piper's arms but Jason could see despite how tired Piper was, she was still too worried to sleep.

"What do we do now Jason?" She asked quietly. "Where do we go? With two babies on board, how far can we go? How safe can we keep them?"

"Piper listen to me." Jason squeezed her tightly to his side. "You and I are going to keep them safe and I can promise you we aren't the only ones who will. We have a whole house full of people that love them almost as much as we do. We'll think of something; we always do. I can't tell you when or where but we _will_ find someplace safe to raise our daughters. We'll make it through this."

"…You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you." Piper yawned loudly. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me our daughters; thank you for making me a mom."

Before Jason could reciprocate the gratitude, Piper was slumping against him and sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself as he watched over all of his girls. He couldn't imagine his luck being this happy at the end of the world. There was a gentle knock on the door before Thalia was peaked her head in. She had several plates of food balanced in her hands and gently set them on the side table when she noticed his sleeping family.

Thalia gently tucked the blanket tighter around Alice as she smiled at him.

"I can admit you make beautiful daughters." Thalia whispered. "They're both beautiful Jason. You and Piper are very lucky."

"We are." Jason agreed. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with all my girls. The four main loves of my life."

Thalia smiled wider and poked his cheek. Jason smiled back at her and kissed Alice's head before doing the same for Penelope.

"After Mason and Piper feel well enough… we're going to keep moving. I'll search the entire world if it means keeping our girls safe. We need to find something soon Jason."

"We will."

"We're all a little broken and bruised. We're not the same people we were. You know it won't be easy. "

"When is it ever?" Jason smiled at her gently. "We'll survive like we always do Thals."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Together."

0~0~0~0~0

Maya nervously bit her lip outside of Mason's bedroom door. After everyone had checked in on him, Maya had given him some more medication and Mason had quickly fallen back asleep. Kate had been insistent about staying by his side and Troy seemed more than happy to give her space after knowing his best friend was going to survive. Maya didn't know what had happened but she made a mental note to check in with Kate later.

Thalia had asked her to drag Kate out of the room to get her clean clothes and a bath. The poor girl needed new clothes and a good wash after several days of going without. Maya didn't know why she was so nervous; it was just Mason and Kate. The two people she trusted most. Taking a breath and deciding she was being ridiculous, Maya knocked on the door before gently pushing it open.

Mason was once again awake and Kate had been talking to him quietly when Maya entered the room. Both Greens' stared at her for a minute before smiling welcomingly. Their parent's smiling faces briefly flashed in Maya's mind and she smiled to herself when she remembered just how much they looked like their parents. Maya awkwardly shifted on the balls of her feet.

"Kate I came to persuade you to take a bath and get some new clothes."

"Oh Maya I can't leave Mason-"

"Ew Kate you haven't bathed? I was wondering what that smell was! Go get clean."

"But Mason-"

"Kate, Maya can sit with me for a while. I'm _fine_ okay? I don't need constant monitoring anymore. _Please_ go take care of yourself."

Kate bit her lip and looked over at Maya almost pleadingly.

"You'll sit with him?"

"Of course."

Kate nodded hesitantly and slowly got off the bed. Maya led her back towards the door and waited until she saw Kate walk into the bathroom. Thalia had already filled the tub for her and Maya only shut the door when she saw Thalia walking in the bathroom with a towel. Maya felt her nervousness return when she realized that she was alone with Mason. While that wasn't technically a new thing for them, somehow being in a closed off room _alone_ with him seemed more intimate then it should. When Maya glanced over at the bed, she saw Mason struggling to sit up.

"Hey!"

She rushed over to his side without thinking and placed a hand on his chest. Mason grunted at her.

"You shouldn't sit up yet. We want you to save your strength."

"I've been laying down for days Maya. Please just let me sit up; I'll stay in the bed but let me sit up."

Maya sighed but removed her hand from his chest to place it under his arm. It took some time but she managed to help him sit up and against the headboard. He sighed in bliss as he adjusted to the new position. When he noticed her awkwardly standing next to the bed, he gestured for her to sit next to him. Maya almost squeaked and she felt her cheeks heat up as she sat down next to him. Her shoulders touched his.

"Kate mostly filled me in on what happened when I was out but she didn't mention your name a lot. I know she was distracted with me so I'm asking for both of us…How you doing Maya? You doing okay?"

"As okay as I can be." Maya answered honestly. She managed to smile over at him without being a flustered mess. She was still nervous but being around Mason was almost as easy as breathing and the longer she sat beside him, the more comfortable she became.

"Things were hard for a while but it seems like our luck has changed. Piper had her baby and you're awake so I guess I'm doing a little better than okay."

Mason smiled at her and Maya felt her smile falter as she glanced down at his bandage. It looked like Kate had changed it. Mason caught her gaze and sighed. Maya smiled at him sadly.

"How are _you_ doing?"

"I'm as okay as I can be." Mason shot back at her teasingly. Maya nudged his shoulder with hers. "I'm alive though and I can honestly say I didn't know if I would be and you and Kate are here with me so maybe I can be a little more than okay."

Maya couldn't help but smile ruefully at his words. He was trying to keep things light and she took that as a sign that he wasn't ready to fully talk about what had happened. She was ready to give him time. Maya hesitated but she wanted to feel closer to him after days of not knowing if he would smile at her again. Gently she leaned down until her head was resting on his shoulder. Mason tensed for a short second but let his cheek fall on top of her head.

Maya could hear his heartbeat and wondered if he could hear hers. She shut her eyes when she felt tears stinging at the corner of them. She took a shaky breath.

"I was really scared I wouldn't see you smile at me again." She whispered. She felt Mason shift until his fingers were barely touching hers.

"I'll smile at you as much as you want."

"I didn't know what we would do without you."

"Don't have to worry about that now."

"When we didn't know if….When we were waiting for you to wake up I couldn't stop praying for this all to be a dream. Kate and Troy were a mess and I didn't know how much longer I could hold them both up without falling myself you know? I didn't know how someone like you –someone who has always proven to be a hero—could have something like this happen to them. I just kept thinking it had to be a dream because despite how cruel this world is, I couldn't imagine any world without you in it."

Mason sighed at her confession and Maya felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to apologize for over stepping some kind of line but firmly shut it when Mason reached over to wrap his warm fingers around hers. She didn't know what to say and let herself bask in the quiet warmth of his affection.

"If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't imagine my world without you in it either." He confessed quietly. Maya nuzzled her head further into his shoulder in response. "I was sort of awake the past day but not you know? I could hear what you guys were saying but I couldn't open my eyes. I was too tired but I made myself stay awake when I heard your voices. I heard Troy and Kate and _you_ and I just kept thinking I needed to wake up to see you all again. I could only think about seeing you guys again."

Maya lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him but Mason kept his gaze forward. His fingers were still wrapped around hers and Maya cautiously intertwined their fingers to silently let him know she was there for him. Mason squeezed her hand as he stared down at his stump.

"I can't tell you how I feel about only having one hand because right now I _don't_ know how I feel. It almost feels like a dream. I'm grateful for Troy's and Jason's quick thinking because otherwise I might not be sitting here right now but…I don't know this is all so much to take in. Kate wants me to talk about it but I honestly don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Maya mumbled quietly. He glanced over at her and she easily smiled at him. She squeezed his hand supportively. "You don't have to say anything Mason."

Taking her advice but clearly wanting to show his appreciation, Mason leaned down to press his forehead against hers. Maya shut her eyes and sighed quietly as their noses brushed. Maya had only wanted him to know he didn't need to push himself to try and figure out how he felt; he could take his time but as they sat together, Maya realized he really didn't need to say anything.

Just hearing him breathe and feeling his hand warm in hers was more than enough for her.

* * *

 **So here's another chapter!**

 **Today's chapter included:**

 **~Mason woke up and remembered he lost part of his arm.**

 **~Annabeth was confronted by both Percy and Nico (Her two favorite dorks)**

 **~ThaliaXJason love and Grace family love**

 **~Much awaited MayaXMason love. Avril . skye suggested the ship name Mayo for them and because I think its hilarious that will be their name. So much Mayo love! Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **We hit twenty reviews for this chapter too (yay!) so here's your sneak peek!**

 _The air was cold and the wind whipped against her cheeks, making them red and raw. Annabeth sniffed and used the back of her sleeve to wipe her nose dry._ _Her breath puffed out in bubbles of white mist in front of her mouth; the cold air making her shiver._ _She was trying to stay as quiet as possible. Who could make noise at a time like this?_

 _Annabeth let out a quiet breath as she adjusted the grip on her knife. The blade shined in the sunlight and she could see her reflection in it. Blood was dripping onto the ground below her and she didn't even notice when some stained her shoes. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she found herself dazed by the feeling. Was she really doing this again?_

 **Sorry its short. I want to keep you guys in suspense!**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) What about the moment between Percy\Annabeth\Nico? Our dynamic three!_

 _2) What about the MayaXMason moment? (Mayo is their ship name now haha)_

 _3) Should we call Penelope Ann just Penelope or use her middle name as well? I'm leaning more towards Penelope Ann but if you guys prefer just Penelope I'll use it._

 **Thanks to** _Percabethlover112, SapphireTrafficker, AnnaUnicorn, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, TypicalBlueCookie, Cassy daughter of the Moon, BlameJade2k16, Naked Brothers Band Forever, rhig122, Mistycharming, ALittleMoreLove22, LostHeroGuide, 1quintisfan, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, Finding Adventures, MAL-DaughterofChaos (2), piggythree23, gabbyhero, Avril . skye, Firefly9917, Hercule, AmarilloSkys, idk . yeah I really don't, and Redzx_ **for reviewing!**

 **I got all your reviews but my computer is busted again and I can't reply just yet. Hopefully I'll have it fixed by tomorrow!**

 **See you guy Friday!**


	40. Chapter 40

The air was cold and the wind whipped against her cheeks, making them red and raw. Her breath puffed out in bubbles of white mist in front of her mouth; the cold air making her shiver. Annabeth sniffed and used the back of her sleeve to wipe her nose dry. She was trying to stay as quiet as possible. Who could make noise at a time like this?

Annabeth let out a quiet breath as she adjusted the grip on her knife. The blade shined in the sunlight and she could see her reflection in it. Blood was dripping onto the ground below her and she didn't even notice when some stained her shoes. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she found herself dazed by the feeling. Was she really doing this again?

The walkers moaned across the parking lot and Annabeth let herself smirk when she caught Nico's gaze from the car a few feet away. It was almost sick but Annabeth let herself feel pride at the thought of taking walkers down again. The ultimate threat and it was no match for her; not right now. It made her feel empowered; better then she had felt in days. He nodded at her and easily pulled out his katana. Percy was behind her and she felt his fingertips brush her back before he was standing up and attacking the walker closest to him.

Now that they were aware food was close by, the walkers all moaned and stumbled their way towards them. Annabeth huffed as she threw her knife and grinned when it slammed between a walker's eyes. She threw her crossbow over her shoulder and shot another walker in the head as Nico dashed passed her and took out two with one swipe.

The three of them all shared a look of triumph as they glanced around at all walkers on the ground. The super market they drove over an hour to find stood a few feet away and Annabeth sighed in relief.

"We made it." She mumbled. Percy touched her arm and she smiled over at him briefly before stealing the water bottle Nico had just taken a sip out of.

"Oh okay just steal my stuff. I wasn't drinking that or anything." He sassed. Annabeth rolled her eyes but handed him back the bottle after taking her sip.

"What's mine is yours right?" She asked teasingly as they all headed towards the front doors. Nico grinned and playfully shoved her.

"You make it sound like we're married."

Annabeth smiled at him briefly before glancing up at the grocery store. Unable to stop the images from appearing in her head, Annabeth thought about the last time she had seen her family alive. They had been doing a basic run like this one at a store just like this and within seconds, everything had gone wrong. Could something like that happen again? Could she handle another separation like that? How far was too far? So many questions swam through her mind and she wondered when she had started thinking so negatively. This wasn't her and yet it was. Maybe she really had changed; was it too late to change again?

A warm hand around her waist made Annabeth jump. She glanced over to see Percy staring at her thoughtfully, his eyes full of worry as he tightened his hold on her. Nico was a few feet ahead of them, pounding on the store windows to lure out any hidden walkers. Percy squeezed her waist to regain her attention and gestured to her head. She regarded him warily.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Busy as usual I suppose." Annabeth mustered a small smile. "Time heals all wounds right? I just need more time. Don't worry so much Seaweed Brain; I'm gonna be around for the long haul."

Percy smiled at her words and Annabeth hesitantly leaned up to kiss his cheek. They both blushed at the action and Percy got that look in his eyes again; the one where he was in complete awe of her. She both hated and loved that look. It made her feel funny.

"We should go." She whispered, untangling herself from his hold. She only managed a few steps before his fingers were intertwining with hers. She glanced back at him curiously.

"Nico is clearing out the store but I'm sure there's no walkers. You can shoot that crossbow one handed can't you?"

"I don't prefer to."

"Well I doubt you'll have to anyway." He began to tug her towards the store. Nico whistled giving the all clear. Annabeth didn't know whether to pull away or humor him. He really looked pleased with himself; this was the first time they legitimately held hands and he had been the one to make the first move. Deciding the smile on his face was worth the embarrassment and uncertainty, Annabeth gripped his hand tightly and let him tug her towards the entrance. Nico immediately noticed their intertwined hands and grinned brightly.

"Cool, we holding hands now? Percy, give me your other one!"

"Nico!" Annabeth scolded lightly. Nico smiled at her innocently.

"What's mine is yours right?"

"…Fair enough. Percy, give the man your other hand."

"I'm starting to feel like a third wheel in my own relationship."

Annabeth felt her heart flip happily at the word. Such a simple one; _relationship._ Was that what they had? Somehow what they had together –the feelings they shared—felt more than that but for now… a _relationship_ would be okay.

Annabeth couldn't help but snicker as Nico happily grasped Percy's free hand in his. Judging by the pleased smile on Nico's face, he was probably happier then both of them combined. Percy kissed her temple quickly as Nico swung his and Percy's connected hands back and forth.

"Yeah well I saw her first so there's going to be a lot of moments like this one. Might as well prepare for it now. If you thought my butt jokes were bad before, now that I've held your hand I'm turning the flirting knob all the way to a seven. I've never hit a seven before."

" _Annabeth."_ Percy mumbled nervously. Annabeth laughed and squeezed his hand. She cupped his cheek with her free hand and pulled him down for a quick kiss, ignoring Nico's shout of protest.

"Good luck resisting that Seaweed Brain. Seven on the flirting scale is pretty intense."

0~0~0~0~0

Maya gently swayed the baby in her arms. Piper was sleeping quietly next to her and Jason was downstairs with Alice and Thalia. Penelope was soft and warm and Maya sighed as she stared down at the little girl. She was so beautiful. She didn't think this new world could have something so perfect; a flower blooming in a field of weeds. Not wanting to wake Piper up with her humming, Maya quietly left the room.

When she passed Mason's room she found herself pausing and glancing down at Penelope. Her blue eyes were half open drowsily and Maya smiled at her warmly.

"Should we go visit Mason Penelope Ann? Huh? Would you like that?"

"She seems excited by the idea."

Maya jumped, startled by his voice. Mason was smiling at her from the doorway. Maya adjusted her hold on Penelope and glared at him mildly.

"Why are you out of bed? You've only been awake for a few days Mason."

"I feel fine Maya. I was tired of being in bed. I thought I could take a walk." He grinned. "You two want to take one with me?"

Maya rolled her eyes affectionately but nodded. Mason fell into step besides her as they roamed down the hall. Maya didn't have an exact destination in mind but she figured Mason didn't either. He seemed content to walk beside her, glancing down Penelope every few seconds. He seemed fascinated by her and Maya realized he had woken up after her birth. He missed the moment where they were all left speechless and in tears at the sight of her; he had some catching up to do.

"She knocked us all flat." Maya told him honestly. She smiled down at Penelope as she curled her tiny fingers in her sleep. "Nico even fainted when she crowned. We were all crying and putty at her feet when she was finally here."

"I can see it. I'm getting there myself."

"You seem better." Maya commented casually after watching him smile softly. It was rare to see Mason smile after the loss of his family but when he did…well it about impossible not to smile back. "You seem…more than okay."

"I'm feeling more than okay now." Mason agreed. He directed his soft smile at her. "I'm not used to the change but I will be eventually. For the past couple of days, I've only thought about how I could be dead right now. I got lucky. Knowing I got a second chance at life makes me appreciate it more you know? I have another shot to do –and say—all the things I didn't before."

"Oh?" Maya asked nonchalantly, she tried to ignore the way her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. She prayed her cheeks weren't as red as she felt they were. "And what do you want to say now that you have the chance?"

Mason took two, heavy steps forward so he could be in front of her. Maya adjusted her hold on Penelope and felt her fingers squeeze the blanket they had her wrapped in. Mason was staring at her intently, his mocha eyes flickering between her chocolate ones. She swallowed heavily as something unrecognizable flashed across his face before he was staring at her thoughtfully. Maya struggled to think of something to say but Mason shook his head and seconds later he was grinning at her easily; all previous trace of nervousness and tense curiosity gone.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Maya smiled at him uneasily, recognizing his uncomfortability. Something was different between them now. Something had changed and shifted and she wasn't sure what to think about it. Mason clearly noticed it too judging by his previous looks. Whatever he was thinking while he stared at her made him nervous and unsure; two emotions Mason rarely felt about anything. Whatever thought crossed his mind, threw him for a loop and she could recognize the clear but unspoken message in his words.

 _I'm not ready yet._

She understood him perfectly; something she always seemed to be able to do. Maybe she wasn't ready for whatever it was yet either but they would get there soon enough. Her probably before him and that was okay. He could take his time and figure it out and when he was ready she would be waiting; just like always.

Wanting to change the topic and keep their conversation going, Maya ran her finger gently down Penelope's cheek before looking up at Mason with a small smile. Catching the meaning behind her teasing grin, his shoulders slumped. She watched him sigh and moan with an even bigger smile.

"You had to have known it was going to happen sooner or later."

"No, I was completely blissful living in denial land. I thought Troy was there with me."

"Ignorance is bliss I suppose. Can't say I'm not excited you two finally moved out of denial land and into realization town though. Kate's waited long enough, don't you think?"

" _No."_ Mason grumbled. "What's wrong with waiting? They have time."

"Nothing's wrong with waiting until you're ready for what comes next." Maya assured him, catching his double meaning. "Some people have waited longer than others and were ready long before now. Don't you want your sister happy Mason?"

Mason glared at her but Maya only grinned back in response. She knew that would get him moving. Troy and Kate were miserable and only making things tense in the house; they needed help fixing this problem and Maya was sure it was up to her and Mason to give them a push in the right direction. Everything else they could handle themselves.

"Low blow."

"Worth it."

Mason tried to hold his glare but she continued to smile at him and soon the glare was melting off his lips and he was sighing in defeat. He placed his hand on his hip and let his bandaged stump linger towards his waist. Because Jason cut it where he did, Mason's left arm only went as far to an inch or two below his elbow. Maya paid it no attention and instead focused on the gleam in his eyes.

"He yelled his confession at her."

"Ouch."

"Kind of right? I mean Troy's basically the definition of a romantic and while they argue, he confesses she makes him crazy and that he's in love with her? Where's the class? The technique?"

Maya laughed and shook her head. Mason seemed more upset about Troy's delivery then the actual message. She could guess he had come to accept his best friend's feelings. Who better to entrust your sister's love to then your most valued friend?

"Makes it seem more real without technique. He may have done it in a semi unromantic way but I can bet he wholeheartedly meant every word."

"He did." Mason assured her quietly. He shifted closer to her and Maya smiled to herself when his shoulder touched hers. He leaned down slightly to run his finger over Penelope's head. Maya felt herself blush. The way they were positioned, you would think Penelope was theirs; that they were a family. She quickly shook her head to dismiss the idea. Mason glanced over at her, a small blush dusted across his cheeks and she wondered briefly if the same thought crossed his own mind.

"We're going to have to play match maker aren't we?"

"Knowing Troy and Kate? Probably."

Mason muffled a curse after glancing down at Penelope. He stared her down for a second before asking who confronted who. Maya smiled at him.

"I'll take the boy. Kate will actually listen to you."

"This is gonna be worse than having the sex talk with her."

"Might want to get that out of the way while you're at it."

"I hate you."

Maya only grinned wider and wished him good luck as she walked back to Piper's room.

0~0~0~0~0

" _Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting, right there where you left it, lying upside down. When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around."_

Kate sang softly to herself as she ventured outside to collect thick sticks. Percy, Nico and Annabeth had left earlier in the day to find more food for them and see if they could find some supplies for Penelope. They had stocked up on the essentials when they discovered Piper's pregnancy but it wouldn't hurt to gather more. Annabeth had shown her the basics of carving arrows and desperate to distract herself, Kate was willing to try it out. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Troy out of her mind.

Mason was awake, Penelope was here and for the moment they were all safe. Why couldn't she just be happy with that? _Because things aren't that easy anymore._ That sensible voice in the back of her mind sounded strangely like Haley and it made Kate's heart ache every time she heard it and suspiciously enough, she only heard it when Troy was around or in her thoughts.

Was this a message? Her mind's way of telling her that her relationship with Troy wasn't worth it? Giving these thoughts a voice she knew would make a difference was definitely effective. Now that she was gone, Kate wished she would have talked with Haley more; she wished she could have listened to her talk about anything and everything. She already knew Haley's opinion on her relationship with Troy; that alone was one of the main reasons she had died. Protecting her because she wanted to give Troy a shot at happiness with her. Was it worth it? Kate didn't know anymore. For whatever reason, she just couldn't let go of her hurt and anger and she truly didn't know why.

" _Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays but it still changes; ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways…when everything stays."_

Her feelings would never change. She had been in love with Troy forever; the kind of love you only feel once in a lifetime. It might shift, alter or change but in the end, it would only be love. She secretly gave her heart and its love to him years ago and in his hands is where it would stay. That was something she knew and accepted but now that he was offering his own heart to her, she was hesitant to take it. Did she deserve it?

A branch cracking behind her made Kate jump a foot in the air. She dropped her sticks and spun around, holding out her knife threateningly. Mason stared back at her amused and she let out a long sigh before bending over to pick up her fallen sticks. She had a feeling he was out here to talk to her about her situation with Troy and she almost laughed. Her life really revolved around Troy didn't it? You'd think she would be used to it by now.

Kate silently walked over to sit on the old lawn chair behind Mason and awkwardly began to carve an arrow to distract herself and her hands. She needed to think about something else. Mason was still watching her and she almost scolded him for getting out of bed. She wanted him to rest more but she knew how restless he was and she wasn't in the mood to hear his usual "My arm may be gone but that doesn't mean my legs don't work!" argument.

"So you're done with him then huh?" Mason asked quietly. Kate stiffened but continued to carve an arrow. She was trying to remember how Annabeth had shown her. She ignored her brother.

"You've practically been in love with the man since you were three and now you're done?" Mason asked again. "He seems pretty miserable. But that's what you want right? For him to miss you? And feel guilty very second the rest of his life?"

"Are we forgetting he almost killed you?" Kate asked disbelievingly; dropping her arrow to turn to her brother. He wanted to pick a fight with her? Fine she was ready to fight with him. Fighting meant he was feeling better and despite the anger she felt; relief mingled in. Mason raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand to rub his chin.

"I believe a walker tried to kill me. Troy held my hand as Jason chopped it off then he brought me back here so you and Piper could take care of me. Did Troy try to stab me in my sleep or something?"

"Mason how can you be joking about this?" Kate asked seriously. "You almost died. I almost lost you and all because Troy wasn't paying attention. He just watched as that walker took a chunk out of your arm!"

"He was scared Kate. He made a mistake and he was scared. He didn't let it eat the rest of me. What else did you want him to do?"

"How can you just forgive him?"

"Because he's been my best friend since I could walk and he's always been there for me…and you."

Kate shook her head and quickly stood up; fully prepared to storm out of the room and her bow for target practice. Maybe she could pretend she saw a red circle on Mason's ass….Mason got her arm before she could go anywhere.

"Mason I'm _done_ talking about this."

"What's your real issue Kate? Why'd you push him away?"

Kate turned her head slightly to glance back at her brother. He was staring at her so seriously; his face so raw. She was terrified she'd never get to see him look at her again. His skin was warm on her arm and she quickly sighed and turned around fully to slam herself into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her face into his shirt. She listened to his heartbeat and almost teared up at the sound of it.

"He was thinking of me." Kate admitted quietly. "That's why he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about me."

Mason's arm wrapped around her slowly and Kate swore she could feel both of his hands on her back. A phantom limb was holding her.

"So you pushed him away thinking he'd stop thinking about you and focus?" Mason asked. "Kate he's done nothing but think about you. You're one of his best friends and apparently he's quite in love with you. You can't just forget about something like that and you just told the poor guy to take a hike as he grieved. You're very important to him; how could he not think about you?"

"I don't want him to love me." Kate whispered. "He said he was in love with me; I don't want him to love me!"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Mason snorted. Kate pinched his side and he smiled before growing serious again. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong with him loving you? Haven't you wanted this?"

Kate paused and found herself hugging Mason tighter. Haley's face came to mind and she shut her eyes tightly to somehow burn the image to memory. She sniffed. Haley did what she did because she was in love. It was a dangerous thing.

"I've seen what love does to people." She mumbled. "I held her as she died because she loved him so much. It makes you do crazy things and only ends up hurting others."

Mason sighed deeply and continued to rub her back. She selfishly wished he was doing it with two hands instead of one. It didn't feel right.

"Look Kate, I know caring about someone as strongly as you do seems scary, and I know you're worried that if you let him love you and let yourself feel that kind of happiness again that you're going to lose it; you're worried about giving your heart to him then losing him."

"I always thought you'd die with both your arms." Kate shook her head. "And now look where you are. I always thought Haley would be with us; fighting with us and now she's not. The world is taking things from us."

"You can't give this world that much power over you. It's okay to be scared but it's not okay to stop fighting and give up. Haley didn't save you so you would give up." Kate shut her eyes as she felt Mason squeeze her tighter. She focused on his heartbeat. It started to pound a little faster under her ear. "Do you know how scared I was when we were separated?"

Surprised by his question, Kate's eyes opened and widened in curiosity. Kate lifted her head from her brother's shoulder to stare at him. Mason didn't look down at her. Instead he lowered his head to rub his chin against her temple. He shuttered lightly and Kate winced as he hugged her a little too tightly for her sore sides. Being slumped over a bed for days at a time proved to be an unwise decision when she noticed the tension in her muscles.

"When we were separated and I had no idea if you were safe or not…I blamed myself. I wasn't there to protect you when Acheron fell and…I just wasn't there."

"Mason-"

"Troy was so worried about seeing you again. He was practically losing his mind and it made me think that I wasn't alone you know? That I wasn't the only one feeling that way. We leaned on each other and supported each other. He was the one pushing to get me back to you because he knew how badly we both needed it. He made me keep fighting because he was desperate to see you again just like I was."

Mason released his hold on her and let her look at him. He smiled at her and she still felt relief knowing she'd be able to see him smile again.

"You can't blame him for what happened Kate." He whispered. "He helped save me. When he was holding my hand, through the pain I could hear him saying your name. I was sure I was bleeding all over the place and I didn't know if I would actually make it but he kept saying your name. He knew if he reminded me of my love for you I'd keep fighting. Loving someone doesn't make you weak; it makes you stronger because it makes you want to do the impossible."

Kate smiled softly when Mason flicked her chin with his finger. She resisted the urge to look down at his severed hand and instead focused her gaze on his. He shrugged.

"Sorry kid. It's not just you and me anymore. There seems to be a lot of people who love you now."

Kate glanced over to look in the window. She could see Maya and Thalia playing with Alice in the kitchen while Troy and Jason watched over Piper and the baby… She bit her lip as Troy laughed; his smile wide and infectious as Penelope looked up at him. Turning back to Mason, Kate smile and sighed. She heard Haley's voice once more in her head.

" _Things aren't black and white you know. You and Troy…well you're in the grey somewhere in-between. It's okay to take time to figure out what you want but don't lie about your feelings. He's waited too."_

Feeling more at ease then she has in days, Kate released a long sigh and squeezed Mason's hand.

"You're a good older brother."

"The best you're _ever_ gonna have."

0~0~0~0~0

Troy sat on the roof silently, his long legs stretched out in front of him. The sun's fading rays were warm on his skin and he shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling. With the world dark behind his eyelids he could pretend, even just for a fleeting moment, things weren't the way they are. He could go back to a time where Haley was still alive and happy, smiling at him and holding his hand. A time where Mason had both hands and Vincent and the Green parents were alive and loving him as if he were their own. A time where Maya was safe and happy.

A time where he and Kate were blissfully balancing on the line between friends and lovers.

He groaned quietly when he remembered just how he confessed. Shouting at her and insulting her seconds before admitting his feelings wasn't the best plan in hindsight. She just made him so mad sometimes! Insinuating he didn't think about her? That he never saw her? God she was practically the only thing he _could_ see. He always made sure he knew where she was; always checked to make sure she was safe and happy. It became second nature.

His feelings didn't go unnoticed but their intensity managed to surprise him. He's never been in love with anyone. He's loved and been loved but _in_ love? No, no. Something had always been different about her and that was something he knew as fact but once he discovered exactly what had separated her from the others? Well he could admit it freaked him out a little.

Shit, in love with your best friend's little sister? Could he be any more cliché? She hadn't left him any other choice but to fall in love with her though. The way she smiled and laughed made him feel lightheaded. Her heart was one of the biggest and she would walk to the ends of the earth for someone she cared about without complaints. She waited years for him and never once strayed from her feelings. He barely deserved having someone like her as a friend but having her as something more? Something that had a chance to be permanent? Well that was just pushing his luck.

But he was greedy.

And selfish.

And he wanted her more then he wanted his next breath.

Troy opened his eyes when he heard her laughter bubble through the air. He glanced down to see her dancing in the backyard; her hands holding tightly to Alice's. Mason and Percy were watching them with smiles on their faces as Kate sang a nameless tune. Watching her was like a dream. He never wanted to wake up.

Someone sat next to him silently and Troy didn't even look. Her hair always smelled like peaches. He smiled to himself as Maya wrapped her arms around her legs. She glanced down at the scene below them.

"She seems happier."

Troy nodded in agreement and felt no shame as he continued to stare. Kate grinned brightly as she tugged Mason's hand to get him to dance with them. Percy grabbed Alice. He could see Maya smiling softly from the corner of his eye. She glanced at him briefly.

"You don't."

"Yeah, well."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Since I made an ass out of myself and yelled in her face? No. I'm not ready for her to kill me yet." He paused to shrug. "Wanted to give her time to enjoy Mason being awake…"

"You know she's waited forever for you to love her back." Maya commented off handedly. Troy glanced over at her. "I can't tell you how many times I had to hear about it at sleepovers. It was sweet and hopeful. No matter how oblivious you were, she always believed you would love her back one day. And when she strayed, I was there to remind her how much she meant to you."

"Well thank you for that." Troy smiled at her quickly but the smile didn't last long. "She didn't say anything when I told her. She just stared at me as if I had grown another head then Mason woke up and that took over anything else. She still hasn't said anything. I don't know if I'm supposed to go to her or wait for her to come to me. I've never gone a day without talking to her; _being_ with her and it feels like it's been years since I've touched her."

Maya placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and when he turned to face her, he found her smiling. Always smiling.

"I find it funny that you can say something so sweet to me _about_ Kate but when you finally have the chance to tell it _to_ her, you-"

"Mess it up completely and make a fool out of myself?"

"…I wasn't going to say that _exactly_ but your words."

Troy couldn't help but chuckle. He felt a little better; more restful. The worry over Mason was gone. Seeing his best friend sway with the girl of his dreams belowmade him feel… _happy._ And he hadn't felt that way since they lost Haley. Maya sighed wistfully.

"I'm sure she'll give you another chance to tell her."

"When?"

"Not sure." Maya pondered thoughtfully. She placed her finger on her chin. "You need to wait for her to come to you. Or at least wait until she gives you a sign that she's ready for you to tell her again. It's all about waiting for the right moment."

"Would it be rude to admit I'm sick of waiting?"

"Rude?" Maya questioned. She shook her head. "No, that's not rude but it could be considered a bit selfish. She's waited for you long enough. I think you can return the favor until she's ready again."

Troy nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. His gaze was still on Kate and Mason but he could see Maya out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised. They had always been around each other; when your best friends were siblings it seemed to come with the package that you would be around other best friends. Maya had always been kind to him; never once lashing out at him for his obliviousness or disliking him for not realizing sooner. She was an amazing person; a person Kate was lucky to have.

"I've come to a lot of realizations." He announced suddenly. Maya glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My feelings for Kate, my relief over Mason and my thoughts about you."

"Well I think we've covered that first one pretty well."

"I say we have." Troy agreed with an embarrassed smile. "Mason is my best friend so of course I'm relieved to see him alive."

"Does it count as a realization if it's something we all knew you would feel anyway? I'm relieved too."

"The intensity of it is what makes it the realization. I tried not to think about what would have happened if he wouldn't have made it…Knowing now that he's here and going to be okay; I never want him to be in that kind of position again. Losing him? Well it would be like losing my own limb. I've never been without him."

"Well we don't have to worry about that now do we?" Maya smiled softly. "He's here with us and safe. It's like I said; if we stick together, we'll be okay."

Troy nodded in agreement and Maya waited patiently for him to continue. He smiled at her.

"I realize now my obliviousness and overall blindness could have hurt Kate's feelings over the years. Had I have known what I do now? Well she would have become my other half a long time ago. Just like with Mason; there's no me without her and it didn't take long for me to learn there's no Kate without you."

"Guess we're all stuck with each other forever then aren't we?" Maya giggled.

"It would seem so." Troy nudged her. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend for Kate you know. You've been by her side through everything. I would never pry or ask but I had seen enough of it to know you didn't have the best life growing up. Something like that could make people bitter and mean and you're neither."

"Well…I was bitter and angry when it first started happening." Maya confessed. Her gaze shifted to the setting sun. "I was mad at my dad for leaving then heartbroken when my mom left too. My grandfather was all I had left and he too casted me aside. He let me stay in his home but emotionally? He stopped caring. Being tossed out in the cold like that…yeah it makes you want to hurt others because you've been hurt but I've never been that way and I don't think I ever could be."

Troy scooted closer to wrap his arms around Maya's shoulder and let her lean on him.

"The Green's saved me. All of them. Kate, Mason and Vincent are my family. I think of their parents as mine."

"Present tense?" Troy asked quietly. Maya sighed.

"They never left me. Physically maybe but I love them so much that I can never think of them as gone."

Troy found himself agreeing. He could never see them as truly gone. The world didn't erase them. As long as he remembered them and remembered how much they meant to him; they would never be gone. It was the same with his parents.

Now having a new understanding and respect for Maya, Troy found himself smiling as he reached a hand out for a shake. Maya untangled herself from the arm wrapped around her shoulders and stared at him thoughtfully.

"I think I need a friend like you around. Kate's been hogging you from the rest of us."

"We were already friends." Maya assured him, though she reached out to shake his hand. Troy gave it a firm squeeze.

"Well now it's official."

They heard a thump down below and Troy shook his head when he saw Mason had dropped Kate to the ground. At first he worried it had something to do with his missing hand but Kate glared up at him playfully. Mason was smiling at her innocently as he began to help her up. Clearly she had tripped or fallen; probably by Mason's foot.

"I'll never get tired of those two." Maya whispered lovingly. She cupped her cheek in her hand as she watched them. Troy leaned back on his palms and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well I'm sure the feelings mutual. At the rate we're going, Kate's gonna be taking my last name while Mason gives you his; one big happy family."

Troy made sure to catch her before Maya fell off the roof.

* * *

 **So yep I tricked you with that opening. I had to though.**

 **This was a pretty light hearted chapter. Something to make up for all the angst in the previous ones.**

 **This chapter included**

 **~NicoXAnnabethXPercy fun**

 **~Percabeth admitting they have a relationship**

 **~Mayo!**

 **~MasonXKate sibling love**

 **~TroyXMaya friendship.**

 **Regarding Penelope and what she will be called.**

 **Piper, Jason and Alice will refer to her as Penny (Maybe Thalia and Percy too)**

 **Annabeth and the others will call her Penelope Ann**

 **And when her name is written in a non dialogue, I will just write Penelope.**

 **I'm glad you guys love the name though. I do too. I've had it stored away in my mind for years because if I have a daughter someday the chances are her name will be Penelope.**

 _~Question Time!~_

 _1) What did you think of the NicoXAnnabethXPercy moment? I like writing the three of them as a trio partnership with Annabeth standing in the middle you know?_

 _2) The Mayo? How we feeling about it? :3_

 _3) The moments between the Green Siblings?_

 _4) Thoughts on Maya and Troy being friends?_

 **You guys were so awesome with reviews. I'm so mad. My computer is pretty toast right now but we're working on it. I might just get another one for Christmas so I don't have to deal with that nonsense anymore. So unfortantly no review responses for right now but I am reading them and I love them all.**

 **We reached 30 for the last chapter (I'm so so so happy!) So you guys definitely deserve a sneak peek. I'm still hoping for this story to reach 1000 reviews and we just might make it.**

 _Annabeth watched Piper and her daughters get ready for the day in the kitchen. She quietly sighed as she leaned her shoulder against the wall. Memories of Sunday breakfasts with her own mother came to mind and Annabeth found the sting wasn't as brutal. Instead of focusing on the fact that her mother was gone, Annabeth focused on the memories they shared together and how much they meant. Piper's tired laugh broke through her thoughts and Annabeth went back to being worried._

 _Walkers were closing in on the house and for the moment it was manageable but they needed to start talking about moving on and quickly. She heard someone step off the stairs and glanced behind her to see Percy heading for her. She silently let him wrap his arms around her waist; her back to his chest, and bit her lip so she wouldn't comment on how touchy he had been lately. She didn't feel the need to complain anyway; his warmth was comforting._

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, Naked Brothers Band Forever, AnnaUnicorn, rhig122, BlazingSkittles, LisaBriley, FireFly9917, MistyCharming, Avril . skye, ALittleMoreLove22, Percabethlover112, MAL-DaughterofChaos, SapphireTrafficker, Narniandemigod, IIII Winter Wolf, TypicalBlueCookie, BlameJade2k16, Awesome, 1quintisfan, gabbyhero, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, theonewholovestoship, someone, guest, Guest, justanotherguest, AmarilloSkys,HelenTheReader, and Hercule_ **for reviewing!**


	41. Chapter 41

Kate hummed to herself as she cleaned up Mason's room as he napped. He would be waking up soon seeing as he needed pain meds to help him and he was never one for naps anyway. Just as Kate began to remake her makeshift bed near the corner, Mason moaned in distress. She rushed over to his side and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to wake him up. His eyes blinked open warily and when they focused on her, she watched his lips twitch in an easy smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. It had been almost a week since he woke up from his accident and he still hadn't opened up to her about how he was feeling. He hadn't said anything to Maya or Troy either. He was still smiling though so that had to mean he didn't feel _too_ badly. Kate reached up to gently push his hair back out his eyes.

"I'm okay. It's just a little sore when I wake up you know?" He grunted as he struggled to sit up. She wanted to help him but she knew he didn't like it. "I know we're gonna have to get more of them soon but do you think I can have another one of those-"

"Pain pills?" Kate supplied helpfully. She gave him a half full water bottle and two small pills. She shook her head. "Never feel bad about asking for them. After that pharmacy run we have plenty for you."

Mason smiled ruefully but took the pills. Kate could hear the others talking downstairs and figured they were all in the kitchen. The smell of food was lingering and wafting down the hall and into their room. Kate took a large sniff and sighed. Mason gestured to the door.

"Bring me a plate too."

"I'll think about it."

Mason managed to toss his pillow at her as she dashed towards the door. She was smiling to herself as she stepped off the stairs. When she caught sight of everyone in the kitchen, they all offered her their own versions of hello.

"I have to say; Mason's been taking the whole thing really well." Kate told everyone, grinning. "I was worried about him for a while but he's still the same guy I've known forever. He struggles sometimes when he wakes up but after he's awake, he's playful and teasing."

"That's good." Piper chimed in. "I know it must be hard; the big change but it's nice knowing he's embracing it with a good attitude."

"Exactly." Kate cheered. She reached over to grab a plate for her brother. "I know he was sleeping earlier and those pills make him tired but I wanted to bring him something to eat for later."

Piper nodded and Kate shared a smile with Maya before leaving the dining room and heading up the stairs. She didn't realize she had left the door open a crack. It was wide enough for her to see inside. She didn't make a sound as she peeked in; a sniff drew her attention. Mason hadn't yet noticed her. He was staring down at his arm; crying silently as he reached for the forearm that wasn't there. The playful and easy smile from earlier was gone; his lips pulled down in a devastated frown. He was panting as he cried; his breaths coming out in small puffs. Kate was taken back; she hadn't seen him cry in a very long time. She couldn't stand it. She pushed open the door.

"Mason?" Kate asked gently; her stomach churning at the sight of her brother so grief-stricken. Mason instantly sat up and wiped his eyes dry. He tried to plaster that easy smile back on his face but Kate wouldn't have any of that nonsense. She set the plate of food on the dresser and sat next to him on the bed. She grabbed his head and placed it in the crook of her neck wordlessly. She could feel Mason stiffen in her embrace but once she started stroking his hair, just like their mom used to do, she could feel him relax and she could feel his tears hitting her arm.

"Kate I…" He mumbled sadly; the words getting caught in his throat. Kate shook her head and nuzzled his head.

"Shh." She soothed. "You've been taking care of me for eighteen years; I figure it's time for me to return the favor…Everything's going to be different from now on Mason but you and I will get through it; just like we always do." She smiled slightly. "It's you and me kid."

Mason glanced up at her and smiled thankfully. Silently he returned his head back to the curve of her neck and she sat, holding him for hours, as he cried.

 _0~0~0~0~0_

 _Annabeth watched Piper and her daughters get ready for the day in the kitchen. She quietly sighed as she leaned her shoulder against the wall. Memories of Sunday breakfasts with her own mother came to mind and Annabeth found the sting wasn't as brutal. Instead of focusing on the fact that her mother was gone, Annabeth focused on the memories they shared together and how much they meant. Piper's tired laugh broke through her thoughts and Annabeth went back to being worried._

 _Walkers were closing in on the house and for the moment it was manageable but they needed to start talking about moving on and quickly. She heard someone step off the stairs and glanced behind her to see Percy heading for her. She silently let him wrap his arms around her waist; her back to his chest, and bit her lip so she wouldn't comment on how touchy he had been lately. She didn't feel the need to complain anyway; his warmth was comforting._

 _"Everything okay?"_

 _His breath tickled her ear and sent a small shiver down her spine. Unable to trust her voice, Annabeth nodded silently and gently freed herself from his grasp. She could hear Kate firing arrows outside from the open kitchen window and Mason's encouragement every time she made a good shot. Annabeth approached Piper quietly._

 _"Hey." Piper glanced up to smile at her. Annabeth poked Alice's cheek affectionately before looking back at Piper. "Jason around?"_

 _"I think he's upstairs with Thalia and Nico." Piper adjusted her grip on Penelope. "Everything okay?"_

 _That seemed to be everyone's favorite question today, Annabeth mused to herself. She bit her lip to prevent herself from actually saying it and risk hurting Piper's feelings. Nodding, Annabeth grabbed a water bottle off the counter._

 _"Yeah. Don't worry. I just wanted to run something by him."_

 _Piper didn't look completely convinced so Annabeth smiled at her lightly. She glanced out the window for a distraction and gestured to Mason and Kate. Kate fired another arrow and grinned when it hit the target. Piper sighed almost lovingly._

 _"Those two have been inseparable since he woke up. Even when Troy hangs out with him, Kate is determined to stay only a few feet away."_

 _"Things still rocky between the two of them? Troy and Kate?"_

 _"Seems so. Not as bad as it was before but there's still something off. Mason and Maya_ _however_ _-"_

 _Annabeth laughed lightly and held up her hands. She lifted a finger to point upstairs._

 _"I'm not the one for gossip. You're better off talking with Nico about it."_

 _"Then when you talk to Jason, send Nico down here!" Piper laughed. "My girls miss their Uncle Nico anyway."_

 _Annabeth smiled and nodded. Percy was where she left him. She poked his shoulder playfully before breezing past him. As she was about to round towards the stairs, Percy was grabbing her hand and tugging her back into his chest. She was breathless for half a second before his lips were covering hers. Annabeth could help but sigh into the kiss as he pulled her closer. When he let her go, he shot her a smug smile._

 _"I haven't been able to do that without Nico making fun of us."_

 _"Oh my."_ _Piper joked, using a free hand to fan herself. Annabeth felt herself blush as Percy sighed dramatically._

 _"Okay so we can't do that anywhere without someone teasing us."_

 _"Sorry Seaweed Brain." She cooed lightly. Annabeth reached up to tangle her fingers in his black hair. He shut his eyes like he always did when she gently ran her fingers through the tangles; he loved when she touched his hair. Slowly pulling away, Annabeth went towards the stairs once more._

 _In the hallway, she could see Maya, Nico and Troy working through laundry. Nico immediately came to her side once he caught sight of her. She ruffled his hair and gestured downstairs._

 _"Piper wants to gossip."_

 _Like a bullet, Nico was down the stairs calling out to his Momma Bear. Annabeth smiled to herself, nodded at Maya and Troy and headed towards Jason and Piper's room. Thalia and Jason were talking quietly as they made the bed. Annabeth knocked lightly on the door, making them both look up at her. She tried to keep that easy smile on her face but they both seemed to sense she wanted to talk about something serious. Annabeth sighed as she fully stepped into the room._

 _"Mason's awake and moving. Piper is still tired but she's able to move around. Walkers are closing in." Annabeth rattled off her fingers. She looked at them both sadly. "Percy and I had to take care of almost fifteen this morning. We need to move before they close us in completely and we don't stand a chance."_

 _"We know Annabeth." Jason mumbled. Thalia nodded in agreement._

 _"We've been talking about it all morning. Penelope and Alice are our top priority. It might be hard on the road with a new baby but we don't have a choice. Moving on is our safest option right now."_

 _Annabeth was only mildly surprised. They had been talking about moving on for a few days now but knowing the two of them took the idea more seriously now made her feel better. Percy and Nico already agreed they would be ready to move forward when they were and Kate had assured her earlier that morning that she would help protect Mason out on the road. They were already it was just a matter of when…and where._

 _"This makes it easier then, knowing we're all in agreement." Annabeth decided. "We only face one problem."_

 _"We have nowhere to go." Jason sighed. Annabeth shrugged._

 _"We have the cars and gas so we could potentially head anywhere. We just have to choose." Annabeth glanced over at Thalia. "I was hoping you could help with that."_

Thalia pulled out a folded map from her back pocket and laid it flat out on the newly made bed. Annabeth peered over her shoulder to catch a peek.

"Well…We have a few options."

0~0~0~0~0

Troy huffed as he shoved all the blankets into the trunk of the car. He could see Jason carefully helping Piper and Penelope into the car next to him, Alice climbing in after them. Thalia was showing Percy a map, her finger tapping it a few times. Nico was loading a few boxes of their food into the truck he and Annabeth share. Maya was helping Mason into the backseat of their truck while Kate shifted in the driver's seat.

Troy hadn't really heard where they were going. Kate was just going to follow behind Annabeth as they drove. Thalia was determined to get them as far away from Faymarsh and Acheron as they could but she wanted to stay close enough to the area to find any more Acheron survivors but Annabeth was firm about only spending a few days looking. If the search proved unsuccessful, they would have to move on. They had Penelope with them now; they couldn't take many risks.

Everyone began climbing in their respective cars as Troy shut the trunk. He glanced up at the small house and sighed. It had been home for a short while but it was time to move on again. He noticed Maya climbing into the backseat besides Mason and he took a breath realizing he would be up front with Kate. She didn't seem too nervous. She was adjusting mirrors and simply waiting for him to get in the car. He slowly came around to the passenger side door and opened it carefully. The roar of the other cars engines made him jump. Kate glanced over at him silently.

"Is this okay?" He asked nervously. "I can sit in the back if you want me to. There's room."

Kate glanced behind her and shook her head. Troy looked through the window to see Mason lying down; a blanket covering him as his head rested in Maya's lap. Maya smiled at him awkwardly as she began to run her fingers through Mason's hair. She offered him a shrug and Troy sighed before climbing into the passenger seat. He buckled up as Kate started the car. She bent down to look at the house through the front window.

"It feels weird leaving again doesn't it?" She asked quietly. "I mean this was just an in-between home but it was still _home_ for a while. A home that used to belong to someone before it belonged to us. A home that Mason rested and recovered in. A home that kept Penelope warm her first few nights on Earth…It just feels weird saying goodbye already."

Kate blushed when she glanced over at him; looking embarrassed she had said too much. Troy found himself once again in awe of her and how she thought. He smiled lightly and rested his elbow on the door so he could cup his cheek and look at her. Kate cleared her throat awkwardly and silently shifted gear to follow behind Annabeth.

They drove in silence for a few minutes; the only sound to be heard was Mason shifting in the back as he tried to get comfortable. Kate would glance in the rear view mirror every time he did. The silence was a blessing and a curse. He was thankful for the silence so he could try and gather his thoughts but he wished someone would say _something._ Kate had begun to hum quietly and the sound was intoxicating. He was struggling not to just openingly stare at her. When he couldn't help himself, he would sneak a glance at her and find her wording a soundless tune; music playing in her head.

A few hours after they got on the road, Percy and Thalia requested they stop just to stretch their legs, eat and prepare for the long journey they had ahead. They parked the cars off to the side of the road and used the fallen trees as seats. Annabeth and Nico had hunted for sticks and thin branches to start a fire while Jason and Percy handed out food to everyone. Piper had fed Penelope in the car before joining the others. Troy had just begun to settle down on the ground next to Mason when he noticed someone was missing. He glanced behind him; Maya was sitting on the branch right in front of Mason, his best friend was leaning back on her legs. He mentally stored that image away for later to ask him about it.

Maya caught his questioning stare and frowned before pointing to the car. Troy thanked her quietly, set his food down and slowly walked to their car. Kate was in the driver's seat, hunched over and leaning on her arms. Her shoulders shook mildly and Troy felt his breath catch when he realized she was crying. Carefully knocking on the window, Troy prepared for the worse.

Kate sniffed before she wiped her eyes and opened the door for him. He swung it open fully to give them semi privacy and had to fight the urge to grab her hand. Kate sniffed again.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked quietly; his worry leaking through. Kate wiped her eyes again and shook her head. She turned so her legs were dangling towards him, reached over and took his hand in hers and Troy took that as a good sign. He stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry Troy." She mumbled sadly. "I don't mean to bring down everyone's good mood. I'm trying to put my feelings aside so I'm not making everything about them; it's _not_ all about me. I don't want to be selfish."

Troy winced. She hadn't meant to –he _knew_ she didn't mean it as a jab—but that didn't make it sting any less. Troy squeezed her hand to make her look at him and he took a short breath before gathering the courage to grab her other one.

"I shouldn't have said that." He admitted. "You're not selfish Kate, I swear. I was just frustrated and upset and that was probably the only thing I said that I didn't mean. If something is bothering you, you can open up and tell me what it is; no matter what else may be happening. Your feelings are one of the most important things to me."

Kate blushed and gently squeezed his hands with hers before pulling them free and wrapping them around herself. She bit her lip as another tear slid down her cheek. Troy gently brushed it away before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Kate." He whispered. "Tell me what's wrong, baby."

Kate shot him a small look but shrugged and sighed. Her shoulders slumped as her gaze shifted past him to the group behind him. He kept his gaze on her.

"When we were leaving today…getting in the car and packing up and everything, I couldn't help but notice. _God_ I tried _so hard_ not to notice but when we were driving, it felt _wrong._ It almost doesn't feel real without her."

Her.

 _Haley._

"Oh Kate."

Kate sighed and placed her hands over her eyes. She slumped forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. She was still sitting in the truck seat so Troy had to settle for awkwardly wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I feel so terrible for what I said." She mumbled into his shirt. "I blamed you for what happened to Mason and I _shouldn't have._ It _wasn't_ your fault and I tried to make it your fault so I would have someone to blame and that _isn't_ fair to you. I'm so sorry Troy. I'm sorry."

She was crying again and Troy was mentally panicking. He was sure everyone noticed them and he could guess Mason wasn't too happy watching his little sister sobbing into his shirt while he did nothing but awkwardly hold her. Troy slowly eased her out of the truck so he could have a better grip on her. He wrapped her securely in his arms and pulled her as close as he could.

"I know baby, it's okay." He shushed her quickly. "It's okay. Please stop crying. _Please_ Kate, it's okay!"

"…It's because of me."

"What?"

Kate pulled away from him far enough so he could see her eyes. They were red and watery and so very green. He wanted to pull her back to him but Kate placed her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from moving her any closer.

" _Haley."_ Kate sobbed. "She sacrificed herself for me. She died because of me Troy."

Troy didn't move.

He didn't think.

He didn't know really what to feel either.

He found himself pulling her back into his chest; his arms locked around her so she couldn't pull away again.

"I didn't see the walker. I swear I didn't see it. Haley did and she moved too fast and I couldn't—there was so much blood—and I just couldn't watch her…She asked me to take care of you and she was gone and I couldn't let her…I _had_ to."

Kate was a mess trying to explain everything to him. The way she cried, she acted like Troy would never want to look at her again. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew anger wasn't one of the emotions swirling through him. Troy had seen Haley's body and had seen the bite on her shoulder and the small hole in her head from the bullet. He could only guess what had happened but Kate just confirmed his suspicions.

Mason had said she loved him.

Now he really knew how much.

Troy had confessed to her his feelings for Kate before anyone else. She had supported him and encouraged him even knowing it meant he didn't return her feelings. She had put his happiness before her own; she had given her life for Kate's. It was the same thing. Haley knew how heartbroken he would have been to find Kate's body. Finding hers left a wound in his heart but losing Kate would have shattered him and Haley _knew_ that.

Kate was still crying. She didn't realize the importance of what she just confessed to him. He remembered his conversations with Haley. He remembered how she had literally slapped some sense into him; his cheek still stung at the memory.

 _"We just have this one little life Troy Lucas and we were all dealt a really bad hand but that doesn't mean you can shy away from a_ _ **good thing**_ _because you're scared."_

" _Don't throw away love because you're afraid of losing it."_

" _You'll miss out on too much."_

And he was; he was missing too many moments with Kate. They were wasting too much time; fighting with her, ignoring her, trying to figure out the right words to say. Troy realized just how much he wanted with her and just how little time he might have left to get it. It didn't matter how he said the words; just as long as he _said them._ He hugged Kate tighter as she continued to cry. He cupped the back of her head and gently pulled back far enough to see her eyes. He took a deep breath and placed his forehead on hers.

" _I love you."_

Kate sniffed and looked up at him almost disbelievingly. Troy smiled sadly.

"I know what she did." He whispered. "I know she did it because she loved me – _loved us_ —and wanted to give us the chance for this right here. She was the one who told me to confess; to lay it all out on the table because we just have this one life and I was meant to spend mine with you. I'm only sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

At Kate's surprised stare, Troy quickly began to backpedal. He wasn't afraid of coming on too strong but he was a little afraid of scaring her with his feelings. He meant every word but that didn't mean she was ready to hear them.

"I'm not pushing you to say it back." He told her quickly. "I just need you to know what I feel and have you hear those words without me yelling them at you. I know you need time and I'm fully prepared to give it to you but you _need_ to know Kate. I won't let another day go by without you knowing how much you mean to me."

Troy placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth and placed his forehead back on hers.

"I love you."

Kate took a deep breath and simply held him for a moment. She was squeezing his forearms; her eyes shut firmly, taking in the moment. Troy waited to hear what she would say or do; a gauge to see where they stood. Very slowly and very carefully, Kate opened her eyes and peered up at him bashfully. Leaning up she placed gave him a quick kiss; so fast he thought he might have imagined it. A peck…but it was something.

He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back.

* * *

 **Okay so we're finally pushing forward here. They all left the house and are back on the road.**

 **This chapter included:**

 **~Kate comforting Mason who had his inevitable break down. He had been secretly hiding his tears from them but Kate finally found him out. Maya will later learn of his sneaky ways too.**

 **~A small Percabeth moment before Annabeth made the agreement with Jason and Thalia to move on.**

 **~Troy and Kate coming to a small agreement and Kate finally forgiving Troy. Her situation with Haley was almost the exact same thing so once she realized, she was horrified and upset by her actions. Now they aren't dating and that peck could barely be considered a kiss but its progress.**

 **I've kind of given you guys more OC moments then actual characters and I don't know if that's upsetting you guys or not but I'll try to balance things out. There's a lot of character and I really like them all so its hard to balance everyone and their situations.**

 **I will start to write more Annabeth in. A guest reviewer, who I will not name, mentioned something about keeping Annabeth the main character and not writing too much of the OCs. While I understand Annabeth is the main character, it doesn't always mean she has to be the main focus. If I didn't give the other characters their own moments and developments, having them support Annabeth wouldn't make much sense and everyone besides Annabeth would seem bland. I agree I should write more Annabeth centric stuff but I'm still going to include the OCs to keep things interesting. This wasn't a way to bash your thoughts as I agree to them but next time sign in so I can message you properly instead of kind of calling you out like this.**

 **EXCITING NEWS. I finally finished Saudade: Before The Dawn. Be sure to check it out!**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) What did you think of the small MasonXKate moment? They switched roles; Kate was the one holding and comforting Mason this time._

 _2) What do you think will happen now that the group is back on the road?_

 _3) Kate and Troy have come to an understanding; they aren't dating (yet) but what do you think of their moment? And the role Haley plays in their lives?_

 **Thanks to** _MAL-DaughterofChaos, Adrift an Open Sky, LostHeroGuide, BlameJade2k16, TypicalBlueCookie, Mistycharming, SapphireTrafficker, NeverBetAgainstGirls, Currentlyfangirling, 1quintisfan, myflying mockingjay, rhig122, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, ALittleMoreLove22, Ethernano2300, BlazingSkittles, Guest (2), AmarilloSkys, Someone, Avril . skye, HelenTheReader, and I am awsm_ **for reviewing!**

 **You guys have earned another sneak peek!**

 _Percy had spent forever looking for her. He searched the entire house and she was no where to be found. Panic coursed through him as he walked down the hall. He would have broke out in a sprint if he wouldn't have heard Nico's voice in the bathroom. Percy peeked through the crack in the door and almost fell over._

 _Annabeth and Nico were sitting side by side in the bathtub, talking quietly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Annabeth had her knees pulled up to her chest while Nico let his legs dangle over the side of the tub. Percy didn't bother to knock and instead pushed open the door. Nico glanced over at him briefly but turned back to Annabeth._

 _"-just saying it's worth looking into." He looked like he was pleading. Percy didn't know what they were talking about but he had something on his mind and he felt it was his turn to talk with Annabeth. Annabeth nodded at whatever Nico was asking of her and the partners turned to look up at him. Percy jerked his thumb behind him._

 _"Beat it Nico."_

 **Oh my gosh. Saudade has officially hit 800 reviews. This is insane and am I still breathing?**

 **You guys are so so amazing and this is seriously wonderful. I really want Saudade to hit 1000 reviews and I honestly think we can make it! I have another little surprised lined up for you guys if we DO manage 1000 and as promised...**

 **I HAVE FINISHED Saudade: Before The Dawn! REVIEW HERE THEN GO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **Thanks so much you guys! See you Friday!**


	42. Chapter 42

Annabeth sighed as she carried a duffle bag full of food into the house. Jason and Piper had beaten her inside and were already claiming the biggest bedroom for their family of four. Thalia and Nico seemed content to stay in the living room and sleep on the couches or floor while Mason, Kate, Maya and Troy took the second bedroom. Annabeth didn't know where Percy planned to sleep and wasn't confident enough to ask or assume he would want to sleep beside her.

She felt like they were going in circles. Is this what their life would be like now? Constantly running from one worn down house to the next? Stay a few days, pack up and leave, stumble upon a new temporary home and repeat the cycle. How long could that last? Annabeth didn't know but she didn't have any more plans; she didn't have anywhere else to take them.

She felt like a failure. She had promised them doctors and safety. Piper had to give birth on the floor of one of their temporary homes; no doctor in sight. She had promised them safety and walls and they only had those a few days at a time. Houses on the side of the road weren't safe havens and they could only hide in them for so long. Walkers stumbling out of Acheron were following their trail and it was only a matter of time before a herd formed and they couldn't fight the numbers.

Thalia and Nico wanted to search for Will, Reyna, Leo and the others. They wanted to find other survivors and build a sanctuary from the ground up if they had to. Was the group they had now not enough for them? Why search for people who are likely dead? The risk was too high and the reward wasn't worth dying for. Those people might want her dead; she killed their leader. Did everyone turn against Luke? Were there others like Kaden who worshiped him and wanted her gone?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. Annabeth wasn't used to not having the answers. The stress and worry of protecting the group and keeping the babies safe was enough to make her feel inadequate and slightly insane. What could she do?

She didn't know.

Annabeth wasn't used to not knowing.

She rubbed her forehead as she felt a tension headache forming. Sighing again, she dumped the duffle bag on the floor. Thalia and Nico glanced over at her. Nico grabbed a granola bar from the bag and chewed it slowly; his eyes never leaving her. Annabeth glanced up the stairs longingly and wished she had a bed for herself. The two bedrooms were spoken for and she didn't want to lay down here with Nico and Thalia watching.

She wanted to be alone if only for an hour. Just to have time and space to think; time and space to breathe. Maybe taking a small break and looking at their problem differently would help solve it; Annabeth doubted it but she was so tired of not knowing and not having a plan.

"You okay?" Nico asked quietly. Annabeth smiled softly and nodded so she wouldn't worry him. She slowly crept up the stairs. She could hear Nico get up and begin to follow her. Annabeth heard Piper and Jason talking quietly from their room as she passed. When she made it to the end of the hallway and found the bathroom and closet, Annabeth sighed in relief.

She grabbed a small pillow from the closet and headed towards the bathroom. Nico followed her. When she threw the pillow into the bathtub and began to climb in, Nico snorted behind her.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?"

"Bedrooms are taken, couches are taken and I figured the bathtub couldn't be more uncomfortable then the floor so here I am."

"You're going to sleep in the bathtub?"

"Looks like it."

Nico paused before climbing in after her. It was a tight squeeze but they both managed to fit. Nico wiggled for a few seconds to get more comfortable before grinning at her.

"Man, I haven't slept in a bathtub since my senior year of high school. I got blackout drunk and in a drunken haze decided sleeping in the tub would be more comfortable then the lawn outside."

"This will be a first for me. I spent my college days getting my degrees, not blacked out in a bathtub or a lawn for that matter."

"Well you're in for a treat. There's nothing like your first bathtub nap."

0~0~0~0~0

Percy had spent forever looking for her. He searched the entire house and she was nowhere to be found. Panic coursed through him as he walked down the hall. He would have broken out in a sprint if he wouldn't have heard Nico's voice in the bathroom. Percy peeked through the crack in the door and almost fell over.

Annabeth and Nico were sitting side by side in the bathtub, talking quietly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Annabeth had her knees pulled up to her chest while Nico let his legs dangle over the side of the tub. Percy didn't bother to knock and instead pushed open the door. Nico glanced over at him briefly but turned back to Annabeth.

"-just saying it's worth looking into." He looked like he was pleading. Percy didn't know what they were talking about but he had something on his mind and he felt it was his turn to talk with Annabeth. Annabeth nodded at whatever Nico was asking of her and the partners turned to look up at him. Percy jerked his thumb behind him.

"Beat it Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes and raised his hand for help. Percy gripped his wrist –not trusting Nico to just hold onto his hand even after getting in the tub—and pulled him up. Nico patted his shoulder and cast another meaningful look at Annabeth that had her huffing, small strands of blond curls blowing out of her face. Once Nico was gone, the door shut behind him, Percy awkwardly climbed into the tub next to her. He could see Annabeth trying not to smile as she watched him struggle. He playfully glared over at her when he was settled.

"You're smaller; it's easier for you to fit."

"Nico didn't have this big of a problem. It's a bathtub."

"That's a good point; it is." Percy leaned his head back against the wall but let it roll over to face her. "Why are we in a bathtub?"

"Well I was in here first, than you and Nico just seemed to follow me in."

"Okay then why were _you_ the bathtub?"

Annabeth sighed loudly and Percy noticed her fingers wiggling anxiously. He reached over to place his hand over hers and she looked at him so sadly, he found himself wrapping his arm around her and gently placing her head on his shoulder; her nose brushing his neck. He and Jason quickly learned how to comfort woman, seeing as they both were surrounded by them constantly. Annabeth seemed to melt into his side.

Funny, he mused, back when they first met Percy never imagined her as the type to take comfort from cuddling but here she was, warm and safe in his arms. Her own wrapped around his waist and he adjusted to make it a little easier for her.

He kind of wished they weren't in the bathtub but both the rooms were taken by the people who needed them the most. They only planned to stay the night so for right now, a bathtub could do.

"Have you ever felt like the rug beneath your feet is being pulled out from underneath you?"

"Leaving me flat on my ass with no idea what to do?" Percy snorted. "More times then I count; especially these days."

"How do you _handle it_? Gods I feel like I'm losing my mind! I've never _not_ had a plan, or at least and idea of what to do! Now we're sitting here," Annabeth waved her hand around them. "In a goddamn bathtub because I have no idea what to do or where to go. I just want you safe and I don't _know_ how to do that right now."

Percy felt his heart explode for the love he had for this woman. Here she was, upset and distraught over something she can't control, and not only is she accepting his comfort but she's actually opening up to him about what was bothering her. A few weeks ago, she would rather shoot herself with one of her arrows then tell him what was wrong.

And she was so upset because she was worried for his safety. She wanted to keep him _safe,_ just like he did with her. She was so painfully perfect; it made his chest hurt a little thinking about it. What was wrong with him? He found something beautiful at the end of world and it was currently looking up at him with those sad, grey eyes.

"Gods." Percy whispered. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "No one is ever going to make me feel the way you do. It's only ever going to be you."

Annabeth blushed lightly and whipped away from him like a bullet. She was trying to hide her smile as she smacked his arm. Percy laughed at her flustered face and tried in vain to pull her back towards him.

"You can't just _say_ something like that out of the blue, you idiot!" She blushed further when all he did was smile at her. His chest was warm and his heart was so happy. It was all because of her. It would only be because of her.

"I want to keep you safe too." Percy told her sincerely, hoping she would calm down enough to let him touch her again. "Ever since the walkers showed up, I've had the rug ripped out from underneath me. I haven't had a solid plan at all. We were just drifting until we found you Annabeth."

Percy smiled lightly.

"You ripped the rug even further. I had no idea what to do when it came to you; I think I'm starting to figure it out but at the time, I was at a completely lost." He gently took her hand. "We don't always have to have a game plan every second. Right now, we're all safe and _together._ That can be enough for right now."

"But Penelope Ann-"

"I know Baby." He cooed. He grabbed her other hand and gently began to pull her back to him. "We'll protect her and Alice and everyone else. We _will_ find home Annabeth. It may take time but we'll find it. If it would help ease your mind, we can sit down with everyone and talk about the best course of action; where they think we should go."

"Nico was in here earlier begging me to lead us to Will and the others." She sighed. "I only have guesses of where they could have gone; I _know_ some of those people. I could have ideas of where they're going. I just don't know if it's a good idea to go looking for them; some might disagree with what I did. Luke…"

Percy tensed at his name but forced himself to relax. He hugged Annabeth tighter to his side and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She nuzzled him briefly.

"Why haven't you asked about it?" She asked quietly. "Why haven't you asked me what I did?"

"Because it doesn't matter." Percy whispered. "Whatever you did, I trust it was the right thing. I only regret not going with you; you faced him alone Annabeth."

"I needed to." Annabeth lifted her head until they were eye level. Her finger gently skimmed over his neck before cupping his cheek. "I did what I had to so others would be safe from him. I couldn't watch though; I couldn't see the life leave his eyes because then I wouldn't be any better than him. He enjoyed death but feared it. I did what I had to…but I didn't stay to enjoy it."

"That's all I need to know Annabeth. I know it was hard but you did it and you did it the best way you could. It's _okay."_

Annabeth looked like she wanted to say more but ultimately shook her head.

"What do you think about looking for survivors of Acheron?"

Percy leaned back and sighed. He really didn't know. He wanted to find Will at least to make sure Piper and Penelope were okay but he could be dead. Did he really want to search for death?

They could be alive and waiting too. Will might be waiting for them somewhere because he knew about Piper and Penelope. Leo and his wife were expecting too. Could he leave another pregnant woman behind, knowing how badly he had wanted to protect Piper? What would that make him?

"I think we should try." He mumbled slowly. "They might be out there; they might not be. If we don't find them then we can't stay we didn't try."

"And if we do find them?" Annabeth asked lightly; her tone suggesting she didn't expect to find them alive.

"Then we know for sure and we can move on."

Annabeth nodded mutely and they both enjoyed the moment of silence. Warmth spread throughout their bodies and Percy found Annabeth's hand gently roaming over his chest; his heartbeat thumbing loudly under her palm. Percy reached over and gripped her hand to keep it in place over his heart. Annabeth smiled at him softly before placing her forehead against his head.

"No one's ever made me feel the way you do. No one ever will." Percy repeated softly. Annabeth's fingers tightened in his before pressing harder against his chest. It felt like she was trying to touch his heart; if only she knew how tightly she already held it.

"I know." She whispered back. "I can feel you."

Her usual response; his favorite one.

Percy nuzzled his forehead against hers.

"We should probably tell the others about our plan." He mumbled dejectedly. Annabeth nodded and pulled away slightly. Percy felt himself shiver as her warmth got farther away. She helped him out of the tub and held his hand firmly. Before he could take a step towards the closed door, Annabeth placed her free hand over his chest to stop him. She smiled coyly and his felt his heart leap in his chest.

"We should tell them." She agreed. "But kiss me first."

Never able to deny her; he did.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth drove calmly as she waited for Thalia and Jason to decide whether or not they were turning left or right.

They had a meeting earlier deciding to spend a few days looking for other survivors of Acheron. Thalia and Nico were excited and had quickly set everything up so they could leave first light in the morning. Annabeth was wary at their excitement and insecurities bit at her skin like fleas.

When she saw Jason finally make a left turn, she quickly followed behind him and leaned back to crack her back. Nico smirked over at her; his eyes peaking up from the book he was reading.

"How was your bathtub nap?"

"Terrible and it makes me hate you a little."

"As long as it's only a little."

Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately and let a small smile settle on her lips. From the road and through the trees, she could see the bus Acheron survivors abandoned. Unless all those people found another bus; there was a good chance they were all on foot, meaning they couldn't go very far. Annabeth was trying to be hopeful they would find them within the day but she was torn; a large part of her didn't want to find them. She didn't want to see reminders of the life she had at Acheron and she felt like a terrible person for thinking that way.

"You shouldn't worry so much you know." Nico mumbled quietly. He flipped the page in his book. "If we find them, great! If we don't then we don't."

"I figured you would want to look for Will until we found him."

Nico bookmarked his book page and set it down in the seat between them. He cupped his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"I guess I do. I really liked him." He glanced over at her. "I like you more though. I know you're worried and stressed; I can see it on that pretty face of yours. I appreciate you letting us look, if only for our peace of mind. I made Thalia promise we would stick to the three day rule."

"I wouldn't want you to give up your happiness for mine." Annabeth told him firmly. "You and Will…that could work you know."

"Maybe it could." Nico agreed. "But that's not fact; what is? _We_ work. _You and Percy_ work. The way things are right now _work._ My happiness is linked with yours Annabeth; I'm not unhappy right now. Being with you like this, secretly thinking of your boyfriend's butt…How could I be unhappy?"

Annabeth snorted but let the topic go. Jason slowed down so she did too. She could see Thalia and Piper's heads sticking out the window, looking for anyone hidden in the trees. She didn't quite have the heart to tell them that if they were going to find any survivors, they likely would have to leave their cars and search through the forest.

Nico nudged her.

"How are you and Percy by the way?"

"I'm not gossiping with you."

"C'mon Annabeth!" Nico whined. "We're partners, I should know. It's like the _rule."_

"Fine I guess."

"Fine? _Fine?_ That can't be it." Nico shook his head. "No, that can't be it. Give me _details!_ Like…Oh! Have you guys slept together since you gave him that goodbye? Which by the way seemed to serve the opposite of its purpose." '

Annabeth felt the blush on her cheeks but tried to force it to go away. She punched Nico as hard as she could in her positon. He yelped but still looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes and figured if she could open up to Percy, it was only fair she open up to Nico. He was the one who helped her do it in the first place. She shrugged.

"Percy…Percy is unlike anyone I've ever met. He's strong, protective and stupidly sweet. He still draws me you know? I peeked into his notebook the other day. He draws all of us; happy and safe." Annabeth paused to smile to herself. "He's always putting others before himself. I understand why but sometimes I wish he wouldn't. I want his life to stay his for a while but he insists on sharing it with everyone; to keep them safe."

"Don't you like that he wants to share his life with you?" Nico stared at her for a moment. "Or…do you want to be the only one he shares his life with?"

"Don't be ridiculous Nico." Annabeth grumbled. "Something like that? It doesn't exist anymore. And how selfish do you think I am? I want him safe too but I won't fight his honor; if he thinks saving everyone is his job then I won't stop him but I sure as hell won't let him go in alone. If he dies, I'll be sincerely inconvenienced when I have to drag him back only to kill him again."

"Must be love." Nico deadpanned. Annabeth chuckled softly and shrugged.

"I've been a mess since Acheron. I can admit that. I just need time to accept things and move on. With everything that's happened…The only thing I think I really have going for me, is my relationship with Percy." Annabeth paused to smile. "Things are…things are okay."

"Enjoy it then Annabeth." Nico told her softly. "Last time things were _okay_ you ran away from him. Don't do it again."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Whatever side gets you laid."

Annabeth punched him again.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth almost felt at home, creeping through the forest with her crossbow. She had fading memories of hunting seasons with her father and uncles with this very bow. Things of course were different now, seeing as she was hunting monsters instead of deer but the feeling felt the same. Nico was on her right and Percy on her left as they searched through the forest. Annabeth had made the call to search through the forest as they begun to hit a dead end. She saw bloody footprints leading through the trees and decided tracking them would be their best bet. There were several sets which meant several survivors.

When the trail began to turn cold like the wind rushing around them, Annabeth sighed. What could they do now? The footprints were an easy bread crumb back to the road and their cars where Piper, her daughters, Kate and Mason waited for them.

Annabeth lifted her crossbow to let the arrow point to the sky and shook her head. Percy sighed and Nico looked positively dejected. Annabeth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to somehow comfort them. She wished she had a radio to call for Thalia and Jason. They had taken Maya and Troy further through the trees and she needed to know if they had found anything that could push them to move forward.

A gunshot sounded that made Annabeth's blood run cold. She took off fast as a bullet towards the sound. Leaves and branches crunched under her feet and through that sound, she could hear Nico and Percy just behind her. Annabeth slowed when she came to a clearing.

She could see the back of Thalia's head; she was staring down at something in front of a tree. Maya begun to cry and Troy barely caught her before she fell to her knees. Jason had a hand cupping his chin; his eyes shut. Percy whistled lowly to let them know they were there. Annabeth scanned the trees for another second before walking into the clearing.

There were three bodies piled against the trees. Annabeth recognized them all from Acheron. The body Maya was crying over though made her sigh. Graham's eyes were shut as blood dripped down his skin. The bullet wound in his forehead gave her enough to know he had made that shot that had them dashing here. He was clearly bitten as were the two people beside him.

When Annabeth reached down to touch their skin, she found them both cold. The two bodies beside Graham had been dead for a few hours. Nico helped lead Maya away from Graham's body; her cries echoing through the trees. Thalia sighed loudly and reached up to run her hands through her hair. Her blue eyes were glassy but she didn't cry. She looked over at Annabeth sadly.

"It's just far enough that they could consider it safe." She whispered. "There's some busted tents over there in the trees. They had used this clearing as a base until they decided to move on."

"Thals and I found another pile of bodies a few yards away." Jason muttered. Nico wandered back over to stand next to her supportively. "We didn't let Troy and Maya see them."

"How many?" Annabeth asked quietly. She prayed the number was small.

"Ten? Maybe eleven." Thalia shook her head. "I don't remember. No one we knew though."

"Maybe some I did." Annabeth muttered. Thalia looked at her apologetically but Annabeth waved it off. She didn't want to look. If it was no one Thalia recognized then they must have been the long time Acheron residents; the people she had befriended her first few months at Acheron. She wouldn't look.

A branch cracked a few feet away from them. Annabeth had been the first to hear it and she instantly threw her crossbow back into the air. She was expecting a walker. She wasn't expecting three armed people to walk through the clearing and see them just as surprised as she was.

Percy made a strange noise behind her and Thalia was gasping. Annabeth took a closer look at the woman leading the trio and felt her heart clench. The red hair was unmissable; she had seen it plenty of times in Percy's sketchbook.

"Rachel?" Thalia gasped; stunned so badly she was staggering back into Nico. Jason snapped to attention while Percy walked towards her in a daze.

" _Rachel."_

Nico shared a look with Annabeth as he recognized the name and what it meant. Annabeth could feel herself scowling as those insecurities bit harder; much, _much_ harder.

So much for okay.

* * *

 **I've been saying for a while that I thought this story would be around 50 chapters. Right now, that's still looking like the case. Maybe one or two chapters over but mostly 50.**

 **GOOD NEWS**

 **I GOT INTO COLLEGE.**

 **LIKE SERIOUS HARDCORE COLLEGE.**

 **Four year university so I can get a masters in Criminology and a minor in Psychology. I'll be six hours away from home but at the moment, I'm too excited to care.**

 **WOOOOO!**

 **Okay now that, that is over...**

 **Yes so I brought Rachel back.**

 **I originally wasn't going to but then I realized that later on down the line, Annabeth would start to feel insecure about whether Percy would still chose her if Rachel was around. Now she'll learn the truth.**

 **If you haven't noticed, while physically affectionate, Annabeth hasn't told Percy himself how she feels about him. She's still hiding a part of her heart from him because she's afraid of being hurt again. She'll learn what she needs to now that Rachel is back. '**

 **I thought about bringing her back when they came to Acheron but I figured it would be too much. Acheron was Annabeth's and we really needed to focus on her there.**

 **I toned down the OC POV in this chapter but I'll be going back soon. I love them too much to stop.**

 **This chapter included:**

 **~Nico and Annabeth being wonderful together; best friend goals.**

 **~Percabeth being adorable.**

 **~Graham's death after being bitten (how will Maya react to that I wonder? Hmmm, how will Mason?)**

 **~And Rachel's return.**

 _~Question Time!~_

 _1) What did you think of the Percabeth moments? The NicoXAnnabeth friendship?_

 _2) How do you think Graham's death will affect Mason and Maya? Or will it not affect them at all?_

 _3) What do you think is going to happen now that Rachel is back?_

 **Unfortunate we didn't reach 20 reviews so no sneak peek today. Maybe we can get one when I update Monday?**

 **Thanks to** _Naked Brother's Band Forever, Avril . skye, Currentlyfangirling, 1quintisfan, BlameJade2k16, NeverBetAgainstGirls, LisaBriley, MAL-DaughterofChaos, BlazingSkittles15, Mistycharming, AnnaUnicorn, rhig122, stormrunner74, gabbyhero, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, and SapphireTrafficker_ **for reviewing!**

 **Couple things I want to mention.**

 **~Go read Saudade: Before The Dawn if you haven't already!**

 **~I'm already working on another story to start after this one. Its half baked right now but hopefully I'll figure it all out and have it ready for you guys.**

 **~I'm trying to think of twelve prompts for a PERCABETH 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS! SO! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, SEND EM MY WAY! They only have to be Christmas related!**


	43. Chapter 43

" _Rachel."_

The name slipped through his lips effortlessly. She was staring at him in surprise; her green eyes sparkling when she realized he was real. The two men behind her seemed confused but Percy could barely take his eyes off of her. He dropped his weapon and smiled when she did the same. She moved closer to him; the freckles on her cheeks dancing when she smiled.

He smiled back but felt something tug in his chest. His eyes glanced to his left to see Annabeth watching Rachel like she was a predator; someone out for a hunt. Jason and Thalia rushed forward to hug Rachel tightly and Percy hesitated but followed after them and pulled her into a tight hug.

Rachel laughed in his ears as he spun her once; she still smelled of wildflowers. When he dropped her back on her feet, Rachel reached up to cup his cheeks. Her hands exploring his face and head as she grinned widely at him.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered, her eyes darting between him and his cousins. "After I ran off from the picnic, I saw you guys drive off and I thought that would be it. How—why? This is crazy. I can't believe you guys are actually here."

She gave his cheeks a firm squeeze before tugging all three of them back in for a hug. Percy let his eyes fall shut as the intoxicating smell of wildflowers drowned out his other senses. She squeezed them closer together to somehow hug all three of them at once and Percy smiled when he heard Thalia and Jason laughing at her efforts.

"How did you get out of that forest Red?" Thalia asked quietly. Percy's eye twitched as he remembered the last time he had seen Rachel; her red hair flying and disappearing in the trees. "There were dozens of walkers in that forest and you didn't have a weapon."

Rachel smiled sadly and lifted her shirt to show a scar running from her belly button and across her stomach.

"There's a lot we have to say to catch up but not here." Rachel glanced around. Her eyes settled on the tree Graham was leaning against. She sighed sadly. "We found these survivors while out on a scouting trip. Several were wounded but we hoped we could have gotten back to Graham in time."

She tossed down her bag to show them the medical supplies she had brought. Percy heard Annabeth scoff lightly behind him and he felt like ice water had been poured in his veins. A bright blush colored his cheeks. Annabeth –his girlfriend and the girl he was desperately in love with—and Rachel –the girl he had carried a torch for basically his entire life—were together in the same place with him standing right in the middle.

Nico was next to her and Percy gulped when he saw that he looked just as pissed as Annabeth. So not only would he have to smooth things over with Annabeth, he would have to do something to get that murderous look out of Nico's eyes.

Should he offer to hold Nico's hand again?

"I'm sorry. We were so caught up I didn't realize there were others with my friends." Rachel stepped towards Annabeth but froze in place when Annabeth's fingers tightened on her crossbow. Percy saw a quick image of a wounded animal baring its teeth defensively before it melted back into Annabeth.

"Well I can let it slide. They thought you were dead; I was told you were dead anyway."

Percy mentally winced when Rachel's eyes flashed over briefly to meet his. He was sweating watching them interact. Annabeth squared her shoulders as Rachel extended her hand despite being too far away to shake; she expected Annabeth to move forward to shake her hand. Percy knew it wasn't going to happen.

"I don't shake hands." Annabeth told her coolly. Her eyes turned to steel.

"It's true." Thalia chimed in, hoping to diffuse the obvious tension. "She was pointing that thing at Jason's head when we first met her."

Percy resisted the urge to face palm. Even Jason muttered under his breath as his sister's unhelpful remark. Rachel remained silent though her eyebrows seemed to disappear into her hairline. She glanced back at the men she had brought with her before her eyes settled back on Annabeth's.

"Rachel Dare."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nico di' Angelo." Nico took a step closer so he was right next to Annabeth. Percy shivered. They looked terrifying together; were they always that intimidating? Rachel held her ground.

Maya and Troy came back over; Maya's face puffy and tear stained. Annabeth's eyes lost their threatening nature when she placed a gentle hand on Maya's shoulder. She kept it there as Troy introduced the two of them. Rachel greeted them and introduced the two men behind her. Once she began talking about bringing them with her back to their safe haven, Annabeth stiffened.

"We have others." She announced. "We have five more waiting for us back towards the road. We need to go get them."

Rachel eyed her suspiciously. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Piper and Alice are there along with friends of Maya and Troy."

"And Jason and Piper's infant daughter." Thalia added. Rachel's eyes widened. "Yeah crazy isn't it? Her name is Penelope Ann. She's only a week old."

"Then we must go get them." Rachel decided. "I noticed Alice and Piper weren't with you and didn't want to say anything if…Well it doesn't matter now. We brought a vehicle. We'll swing around and meet you guys on the road. You can follow us from there."

Annabeth said nothing as the others happily agreed. She kept her eyes zeroed in on Rachel's until the red head turned and moved back through the trees she emerged from. Troy began leading Maya through the trees as Jason and Thalia took the front to guard from any threats. Percy hung back to wait for her. Nico was still at her side; his own eyes following Rachel. Once she was gone, Annabeth had to resist the urge to kick something. Nico placed his hands on his hips.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed lightly. "That's the famous Rachel huh? What do you make of her?"

"Personally or professionally?"

"Is there a difference at the end of the world?"

"Professionally, I want to see this supposed safe haven they have." Annabeth sighed. "It might be what we were looking for or it…"

"It could be another Acheron."

Annabeth sighed again and placed her hand on Nico's forearm, thankful he understood her train of thought. She shouldered her crossbow and glanced to the trees to see Percy still waiting for her. Irritation bubbled in her chest; didn't he understand women? You can't tell a woman she's the only one for you, then go off and hug the girl you drew and crushed on for years like she was some kind of goddess.

Annabeth shook her head.

He thought Rachel was dead. He thought she was gone forever. Even when he thought there had been a chance she was alive, he never expected to run into her. What were the chances? It was unfair to get jealous over something like a hug. She had friends before the walkers came; she didn't know if they were alive or dead. If one walked through the trees and found her, she would hug them too. _But they aren't friends I was in love with my entire life,_ Annabeth seethed bitterly.

Nico touched the hand gripping his forearm supportively. Annabeth sighed quietly and patted his arm before letting go. She wasn't used to feeling insecure and jealous. When she saw Percy still waiting, a small smile on his face, she huffed. Was that smile for her or Rachel?

Not wanting to confront her feelings and talk about them, Annabeth shoved past Percy angrily and practically stomped her way through the forest to her car. Nico stayed behind, no doubt to talk to Percy and emerged from the trees a few minutes after she did.

Annabeth slammed the car door after she climbed in. She could see Piper smiling brightly as she hugged Jason, no doubt excited about the news of their long lost friend. Kate was holding Maya as she sniffled and Troy was talking quietly with Mason. Thalia and Percy began to talk in front of the car; she could only see Thalia's expression. She looked happy.

Annabeth gasped as she felt hurt, bitterness and jealously claw at her chest. She placed a hand over her pulsing heart and shut her eyes to try and calm herself. She heard Nico shut his door before she felt him sit next to her. Despite the awkward bump between them, Nico pulled her closer so he could give her a hug. He placed his forehead on hers until she began to breathe normally. Annabeth hadn't realized she was having a panic attack.

"That's some jealous streak." Nico mused quietly. When Annabeth popped an eye open to glare at him, Nico smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Annabeth took a long breath to calm down.

"I feel stupid."

"You're not."

"Am I being dramatic?"

"Maybe a little but you never show anyone what you're feeling so it's a little nice to see you expressing yourself. Even if it's painful, what you're feeling."

"I want to leave."

"You want to run away." Nico corrected. He nuzzled her forehead.

She did want to run away. She wanted to start this car and zip down the road like a bullet train. Annabeth didn't know where she wanted to go but she knew she didn't want to go to Rachel's sanctuary. Why would she want to see Percy's former flame be a savior when she herself was the one to bring them harm in the first place?

Annabeth had been selfish. She had brought them along to Acheron, even knowing it might not be safe to do so. She had endangered their lives for the sake of her family's safety. Now they were all she had left and she didn't want to lose them; any of them.

Would they grow to resent her if they saw how Rachel could protect them when she couldn't? Would Percy take one look at Rachel and have all those feelings return? Who falls in love at the end of the world? Who can love someone after watching them tear through walkers?

Who could love a murderer like her?

Annabeth shook her head and blindly reached for the keys to start the car. Gods she wanted to run. Nico's hand came to rest over the top of hers when she pulled away from him. His dark eyes were staring directly at her; maybe even through her. He was frowning and she could see a fleck of irritation cross his face.

"We're not running from this Annabeth." He told her firmly. "I know it's painful and I know you want to high tail it out of here but we made them a promise. If they're safe at Rachel's place and you find you're still uncomfortable and hurting…We'll leave. We'll pack up and go wherever we want to but right now we're _not running."_

"What if Will's there?" Annabeth asked quietly. She placed her forehead on the steering wheel to avoid his gaze. Nico's fingers tightened on her own.

"Then I get to give him a goodbye." Nico answered quickly. Annabeth's eyes flickered over to meet his. "I meant it when I said I liked you more. Where you go; I go. That doesn't mean I'll let you just bail but I can hold my end up of a deal. We go to Rachel's, see what the deal is and if you're still uncomfortable we'll leave."

Annabeth hesitated but nodded. It was a fair deal. The thought of seeing Rachel again or seeing Percy's face while they did made her stomach hurt. She sighed loudly when Nico moved his hand to rub her back soothingly.

"You'll have to talk to Percy too you know." He mumbled. Annabeth let out a small huff that made Nico chuckle.

"Do I have to?"

"No, not right now," Nico appeased. "but eventually. Right now, if you want, we can both be pissed at him. I mean that bastard hugging her right in front of you! _Tramp!"_

He made her laugh. Annabeth lifted her head off the steering wheel to smile at him softly. She nudged him playfully, thanking him silently. Nico grinned back and it didn't waver when another car pulled up beside them. Annabeth glanced out her window to see Rachel staring at her through the passenger side window.

Not the type to be intimidated, Annabeth glared back at her and watched her climb out of the car and towards Percy and the others. Annabeth didn't move her eyes from Rachel's form the entire time. When Rachel began to head back towards her car, her eyes flickered over to Annabeth's.

Nico scoffed.

" _Tramp."_

 _0~0~0~0~0_

It was surreal. Percy's mouth fell open as they followed Rachel's car into the compound. It was smaller than Acheron. Acheron had barricaded a few blocks to allow plenty of people. This place only blocked off an apartment building and the grocery store across from it; a place for food and a place to sleep. Did they really need more than that?

Guards opened the gate for them and Percy wasn't surprised to see several people call out in joy when Rachel stepped out of the car. She had a way of making people like her; she always had. Rachel was kind and often went out of her way to help people without expecting anything in return. It was that quality alone that made her so appealing when they were growing up. She offered him kindness and only asked for his friendship.

Those feelings of admiration hadn't gone away but the romantic affection he held for her had. His heart had did a flip when he saw her but Percy was sure that was just from the sheer shock of seeing her again. She didn't make him feel the way Annabeth did; she never had.

Just as Jason rolled the car to a stop, Percy glanced back in the mirror to see Annabeth and Nico right behind them. They were glaring at each other and Annabeth seemed annoyed but they both climbed out of the car when they were parked. Annabeth kept her fingers protectively on her crossbow and Percy hurried to her side; he could see some of the survivors around them eyeing her warily. It was best not to make enemies so quickly.

Just as he reached over to place his hand on hers, Annabeth tore her hand away from his and glared ahead; refusing to make eye contact with him. Percy tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she growled lowly in her throat; the image of that wounded animal came back to mind and he was instantly confused. Why was she acting that way? He hadn't done anything to her.

Rachel walked over to them with a bright smile; being back at her base obviously lifting her spirits.

"Welcome to Scented Pine."

When Annabeth simply raised an eyebrow, Rachel smiled wider and pointed to the apartment building that held the name. Percy nodded.

"You're honoring the apartment building."

"More the town. I guess everything is supposed to smell like Pine and that's why it was named that."

Annabeth hummed and Rachel shifted her gaze. Percy resisted the urge to sigh. Before anyone could say anything, two guards were walking up to Rachel.

"Hey Rach." The blonde one greeted with an easy smile. "It's nothing serious right now but we're going to have to make another run soon. With all these new survivors, we're cutting it close on food."

"New survivors?" Nico chimed in hopefully, his head poking up from behind Annabeth's shoulder. Percy smiled to himself. Rachel nodded.

"We found some of the survivors of Acheron's attack." Her green eyes slid over to Annabeth. "We were informed of what had happened and offered them safety here."

"Was there a doctor by chance? His name is Will."

Rachel nodded and smiled at Nico's poorly hidden enthusiasm.

"Yes. Will's actually doing some scans on a woman named Calypso right now. She's about five months along."

"We know Calypso and her husband Leo." Percy added. "Do you know if a woman named Reyna made it?"

Annabeth stiffened at the mention of her name. Percy reached down to gently rub her back to sooth her and she allowed it for a few seconds before she gently pulled away from him. She moved a few inches away; far enough he couldn't casually touch her anymore. Rachel nodded once more.

"Yes we found her in time. Will had treated her the best he could with what he had but she had suffered a serious wound. She's been recovering in our medic bay on the first floor of the apartment building but it looks like she'll make a full recovery." Rachel smiled. "Look if you guys want to go and see who all made it out alive then I'll happily take you to them all. They all should still be in the lounge. It's about dinner time."

"What about that run?" Annabeth snapped. Everyone's eyes settled on her. Percy's narrowed suspiciously; not liking her tone. "I could make it. Just tell me where I need to go."

"Oh I don't-"

" _Alone?"_ Nico and Percy chorused. They shared a quick glare before turning to Annabeth.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let you go out there by yourself."

"We're partners you idiot!" Nico growled. "You seem to forget where you go, I go."

"Fine. Then just come with me." Annabeth barked. Nico huffed and crossed his arms but nodded. Percy couldn't wrap his head around this woman; what was wrong with her?

Annabeth was watching Rachel expectantly. Percy could see the others in their group slowly heading their way and began to panic. If they found out what Annabeth was trying to do, they might be upset and if they got upset, Annabeth would too and cause a scene. Not exactly what they needed their first day here. Rachel studied her carefully.

"We normally don't let newcomers go on runs." Rachel informed them hesitantly. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"But you're considering letting me go because you said so yourself; you heard what happened at Acheron. I'm sure you made up your mind about me the second you heard my name. You know what I've done and what I'm capable of doing." Annabeth studied her. "You feel safer having me away from you and this base. You feel better having your _friends_ away from me because you don't hold an ounce of trust towards me."

"You don't hold any trust for me either." Rachel argued mildly. "While it's true that I've heard stories, gossip still happens. We are strangers and I expect us to take time to get to know each other better if you plan to stay."

Percy's head was switching between the two girls like he was watching a tennis match. The others slowly trickled over but they were in hearing distance of the conversation and seemed just at a loss as he was. Percy didn't know if he should step in or not.

Annabeth's fingers tightened on her crossbow. Rachel's eyes followed the action.

"Yeah well I wouldn't hold your breath." She muttered. "Good chance I won't be sticking around."

"What?" Percy choked. Nico seemed uncomfortable but showed no shock. He must have known Annabeth had thoughts about leaving. Piper gently placed Penelope in Jason's arms and took a step forward. She was watching Annabeth with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about Annabeth? You can't leave." Piper argued sadly. "We just got here and isn't here where we've been looking to go? It's safe here. Will is here. Why would you leave?"

"Penelope Ann and Alice are safe here." Thalia chimed in. "That's what we've been fighting to find Annabeth."

"It has walls, food and a place to sleep." Jason added in. Annabeth gaze fell to the ground. Percy didn't step closer to her, seeing as she continued to move away from him. His heart ached at the thought of her leaving. Anger made his eyes spike.

" _I'm_ here." Percy mumbled lowly. Annabeth flinched. "We can be an us here Annabeth. You and me remember? _Us._ Haven't we been fighting for that too?"

Percy didn't notice Rachel's eyes widening in surprise. Annabeth did and immediately built up her usual walls to shield herself from further pain. Percy could physically see them rise; they hadn't been there since they met. She looked just as angry and lost as she did back then.

"I'm going on that run." Annabeth announced firmly. She looked over at Rachel. "Get me a map of where I'm going. I'll take my car."

"I'm going with her." Nico told them all. It was a minor comfort; if Annabeth chose not to come back then Nico would easily follow her. Percy opened his mouth to tell everyone, especially Annabeth, that he was going to but Kate placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy and I will go with you two." She agreed. Annabeth glared at her but Kate held her ground. Troy looked at her in confusion until Kate trained her own glare on him. He nodded sheepishly.

"Uh yeah! Kate and I are going too. We'll make sure those supplies get back here."

Or, _we'll make sure Annabeth doesn't ditch out on us._

Percy sighed. Annabeth seemed displeased with her new tag alongs but nodded when she realized they would follow them anyway. Rachel seemed entirely unconvinced. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gestured to their group.

"You can take this time to show your old _buddies_ around the place you build here. Mason, Piper and Penelope Ann need to be evaluated by Will and you can show them all where they can be staying."

"You don't want to look for yourself?" Rachel challenged. Annabeth laughed breathlessly; bitterness hanging off her tongue.

"I have better things to do." She snapped. When her eyes met Percy's, he frowned. He could see guilt drowning in her beautiful silver eyes but another wall was quickly built and she was turning away from him. She shot a glance over her shoulder to Rachel.

"I need a list and a map."

"Give us twenty minutes."

0~0~0~0~0

Kate quietly packed a small back pack full of supplies; her knife sharp and ready sitting on the seat. They would be taking Annabeth's truck, meaning she and Troy would have to sit in the back. Worrying about the cold air, Kate grabbed Mason's blanket from the backseat.

When she turned around she found Troy, Mason and Maya staring back at her.

Maya looked apologetic and bounced Alice on her hip. Kate had seen Piper hand the little girl to Maya before they had all cornered Nico and Annabeth by the car. She could hear Percy yelling from here. Mason looked equally upset and she mentally braced herself for a fight. Just as she opened his mouth, Kate held up a finger.

"Before you yell-" Kate cut him off. "think about it this way; if we let Annabeth and Nico go off on their own, there's no way she's coming back. She's clearly upset and an emotional woman shouldn't be running off because she'll either come back murderous or not at all."

"So you think it's your job to follow her as she throws her tantrum?" Mason scowled. "Percy or Thalia could go with her."

"Percy tried. She's not letting him leave here. Thalia is so tired. They need to be here to rest and build their strength. Plus Rachel is their long lost friend; they deserve time to reconnect with her."

"You can't go out there by yourself Kate." Mason shook his head. "I won't let you. I'm not going to ignore the elephant in the room. I only have one hand but that doesn't make me a fucking invalid and it doesn't mean I still can't throw you over my shoulder and lock you up somewhere."

"I won't be alone." Kate almost laughed. "Annabeth and Nico are some of our best fighters and Troy is going to be there. Don't you trust Troy to keep me safe?"

Everyone seemed to tense. While Kate had forgiven Troy for his part in Mason's accident, they all knew it was a delicate subject. Mason shook his head once more.

"I don't want you willingly putting yourself in dangerous situations." Mason argued. "Mom and Dad told me to look out for you. I wouldn't be doing my job if I let you go out there without me."

"You _do_ look out for me Mason but you can't just lock me away to ensure I'll be safe forever. I won't be. I need to learn how to protect myself and you have to give me the chance to prove myself."

Mason stayed quiet but he was still scowling. Kate reached down to grab his hand; she held it tightly in both of hers.

"We'll be right next to a drug store. I was hoping to find some more pain killers for you." Mason opened his mouth to argue but Kate squeezed his hands. "Don't even try it. I know you still need them. Nico said it shouldn't take more than two days."

Maya set Alice on the ground but firmly held onto her hand. The little girl was watching them all curiously. Maya placed her hand on Mason's shoulder and smiled softly.

"She'll be okay." Maya agreed gently. "You and Troy taught her well. She wants to help. Let her try. Troy will have her back; just like he's had yours."

Mason scowled once more but Kate could see he had broken. She would have to ask Maya how she did it. Mason grabbed the collar of Troy's shirt quick as a flash and glared at him.

"You protect her, you understand me? If _anything_ happens to her Troy…"

"It won't." Troy agreed. He let Mason hold his shirt. "I'll look after her Mason. Protect her life with mine if I have to. She's…you know how important she is."

Something flashed in Mason's eyes and Kate hoped it was amusement. He shoved Troy a bit playfully.

"And if anything _else_ happens to her Lucas, you and I are going to have words."

Troy blushed heavily as Mason released his shirt. Now understanding his words, Kate blushed herself and shoved her brother. Maya giggled next to her.

"Shut up Mason."

Annabeth walked over to them; her own scowl in place. Percy was hot on her heels as Nico turned on the car. Annabeth glanced at the four of them.

"Ready?" She grunted. Kate nodded and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"Whenever you are."

" _Annabeth!"_

Annabeth spun on her heels and was chest to chest with Percy as he glared at her.

"Back _off!"_ Annabeth shouted. Percy practically head-butted her as he moved closer in retaliation.

"You're seriously _insane_ if you think I'm letting you leave without me. I know how your mind works Annabeth! You're trying to bail on me _again!"_ Percy scowled. "At least you didn't try to make me a one night stand this time around!"

Kate choked awkwardly. Troy rubbed the back of his neck. Clearly they forgot they weren't alone.

"I'm my own person!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I can come and go as I please. I don't have to explain myself or answer to _you."_

"Oh really?" Percy glowered. "I'm pretty sure we're in a relationship Annabeth! That means you better start explaining what the hell you think you're doing!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be then!" Annabeth shouted. Everything seemed to freeze for a second. Even Kate felt dread fill her chest. Percy's eyes widened and Kate wanted to reach out and comfort him. Hurt drowned in his eyes.

"You are too big of a risk to me! Don't you understand? My chest _hurts_ just looking at you." Annabeth sighed and her shoulders slumped. Kate thought she just looked tired. "I told you I needed time. I need _space."_

Percy actually stumbled away from her as if he couldn't believe her words. Kate bit her lip. Annabeth sighed again and shouldered her crossbow. She gestured back to Kate and Troy for them to follow her to the truck. As she began to pass Percy, more bitterness clouded her tone.

"Maybe you can use this time to get _reacquainted_ with Rachel." Annabeth bit her lip. "You won't have to feel guilty if I'm not around to see it. You can figure out what you want."

Annabeth brushed past him and Kate stumbled when Annabeth's shoulder bumped hers. She was practically running to the car. Percy called out behind them.

"I already told you! It's only ever going to be you!"

"Well now I guess we get to see if that's true." Annabeth called back. She opened the driver's door as Kate and Troy got in the back. Kate shared a worried look with Nico. Percy looked devastated standing alone in the middle of the road, watching them.

"See you around Jackson."

* * *

 **Geez I'm such an asshole.**

 **I reconnect Percabeth, show you happiness and love then rip them apart using Rachel.**

 **Annabeth has some demons. Insecurities are eating her confidence.**

 **Things will be figured out the next chapter. Percy is going to talk with Rachel and Annabeth is gonna have her new group talk to her.**

 **This chapter included:**

 **~Rachel taking the group back to Scented Pine**

 **~Annabeth unable to cope, decides to run off to collect supplies and hopefully her sanity.**

 **~Kate and Troy joining her on her quest and Mason letting Kate grow up a little.**

 **~Annabeth "breaking up" with Percy (ha not) before running off.**

 **So yeah drama. Its crazy stuff.**

 _~Question Time!~_

 _1) What do you think about Will and the others being alive? :3_

 _2) What about the big blowout between Annabeth and Percy?_

 _3) What do you think about Kate and Troy being the ones to tag along?_

 **You guys gave me over 20 this time around! (woo!) So here you go!**

 _He lasted four minutes._

 **"** _ **Sooo,** does this mean I can go after Percy now?" _

_Annabeth stayed silent but her eye twitched. Nico leaned closer._

 _"Cause I mean you did technically break up with him and since that means you don't want him…I can take a shot right? It doesn't break the bro code if you don't want him anymore."_

 _"Okay **first-"** Annabeth growled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "The bro code is between men, not a man and a woman and **second,** Percy is straight so no I'm sorry you can't have him." _

_"Maybe I can show him he's been secretly gay this entire time." Nico nodded. "I turned my flirting up to a seven Annabeth. A **seven;** if I hit ten I could have that man on his knees begging for my love." _

**Thanks to** _Naked Brothers Band Forever, Finding Adventures, Percabethlover112, Mistycharming, MAL-DaughterofChaos,Adrift an Open Sky, Narniandemigod, TypicalBlueCookie, SapphireTrafficker, Jedi1, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, AmarilloSkys (2), Henrie James Locker, BlazingSkittles15, Cassy daughter of the Moon, Avril . skye,_ _1quintisfan, Guest (2), and Myfanfics1332,_ **for reviewing!**

 **BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW CHRISTMAS STORY TOMORROW GUYS.**

 **Percabeth's 12 Days of Christmas!**

 **See you guys Friday!**


	44. Chapter 44

Percy watched Annabeth's truck speed out the gate and down the road. Once it was out of sight, he shouted and turned to kick a box angrily. It flew a few feet away and landed in front of Rachel's feet. Percy was still scowling when he looked over at her. She offered him a small smile and gestured for him to follow her. Not knowing what else to do, he did.

Rachel waited for him to catch up with her as she walked towards the apartment lobby. She smiled at him over her shoulder as she pushed open the door. Laughter carried throughout the room as they stepped inside. Percy scanned the room to see everyone eating and talking amongst each other.

His eyes landed on his family. Piper had Penelope asleep on her chest, her small head resting on Piper's shoulder. Alice was sitting on Jason's lap and Thalia was sitting next to her brother. Will, Calypso, Leo and Reyna were across from them. Reyna still looked tired and clearly had her side bandaged but she looked better than she did when she was bleeding out on the floor at Acheron. They were all smiling.

Rachel threw her arms out to make him look at everyone in the room.

"I never thought I could help build something like this." She told him quietly. They both watched everyone enjoy each other for another moment before she was grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the apartment stairs.

Percy let her drag him where she wanted but he couldn't help but compare her touch to Annabeth's. Her hands were softer and smaller but they only made him miss the feeling of Annabeth's calluses. She only had them because of her crossbow. Rachel pulled him towards the roof door and pushed it open. She led him over to the ledge so they could sit down before letting go of his hand. To ensure he would be comfortable, Percy made sure to put a few inches between them when he sat down. Rachel sighed when he did.

"I'm sure you have questions." She smiled over at him. "I have a few of my own."

"You want me to go first?"

"Well your questions are going to be about how I survived right?"

"Probably." Percy agreed easily. "Some of your questions are probably going to be about Annabeth."

"We've always been good about reading each other's minds haven't we?"

Percy smiled at her lightly and nodded. Rachel leaned back on her open palms and let her legs dangle over the edge. She glanced down at her stomach and Percy's eyes followed hers. While he knew the wound was hidden beneath her shirt, it still troubled him to know it was there and at one point was probably painful. Rachel shook her head.

"I only faintly remember the party." She admitted quietly. "I remember watching you laugh with Grover when I saw the first walker…I didn't know what it was at first. I felt my blood run cold when I saw them start to attack our friends. I thought it was a nightmare at first."

Percy frowned when he saw Rachel's eyes glaze over with unshed tears. She leaned forward to clasp her hands together in her lap.

"Blood splattered across my face…that's how I knew it was real. I don't even remember whose blood. I just remember thinking I had to run when I felt that blood on my skin. I didn't even think to look for you or the others until I was deep into the forest. I could hear the walkers behind me and I just kept running. I didn't know how to kill them and I didn't have a weapon so I figured my only option was to run."

Percy slowly reached over to grab one of her hands. Rachel looked over at him sadly and let the first tear fall. He felt his heart reach out to her. She had been alone and scared and desperate to escape. He had tried not to think about Rachel in that forest because he couldn't imagine her like that. She had always been strong and seeing her as anything but was making his head spin a little. Rachel squeezed his hand thankfully.

"How did you get the scar?"

Rachel used her free hand to lightly touch it.

"I was looking for a place to hide, maybe even find a weapon. I must have been running for hours because I reached a clearing in the forest. I had made it to the road on the other side. There was an electric company with a wired gate and I figured the gate would keep the walkers out while I thought of a plan. I had to break the lock and squeeze my way through; the wire cut my side when I climbed through. It bled for a while and the scent made the walkers go crazy but I was able to bandage myself and heal. I stayed there for almost a week with barely any food or water. The walkers spread out far enough after that so I was able to find a car. I went home first to gather what I needed but I was just aimlessly wandering for a while."

"We were too." Percy sighed. "I barely remember the beginning days. Things were so awful, I'm sure my brain just refuses to relive those moments. We found out Piper was pregnant and we all panicked. Nothing was more important than keeping her and Alice safe you know? We moved from place to place until we found Annabeth and Nico."

"They were the ones to take you to Acheron right?"

"Yeah. We met the Greens', Troy and Maya on the way there. A girl named Haley too. We all went to Acheron together."

"You didn't have anyone named Haley with you…I'm sorry you lost her." Rachel squeezed his hand. "I had a few people fill me in on what happened at Acheron. They all lost someone important to them. No one knew what happened to Luke but they all told the same story. You…you helped blow their wall. You helped her let the walkers through that killed some of the people there. Annabeth killed Luke didn't she?"

Rachel's tone was calm and soft but there was accusations laced with every word she spoke. Distrust bled through her voice and it was all aimed at Annabeth. Percy pulled his hand free of hers and glanced over at her.

"You don't know her Rachel."

"No, you're right I don't." Rachel stared at him seriously; her green eyes sparkling. "I have to keep Scented Pine safe Percy. I can't have a murderer here. Some of the survivors of Acheron have already approached me about her; they don't feel safe. They know she murdered Luke. You aren't denying it either."

"He did unspeakable things Rachel! To others and Annabeth specifically. He organized for her family and the town of Faymarsh to be murdered. She lost everything because of him. Was she just supposed to let everything go and let him walk free? That's bullshit. She took the chance she had and did what she had to. He would have come here and done the same to you if he lived."

"So Annabeth is allowed to pick and choose who lives and dies?"

" _Dammit_ Rachel! You know it's not like that! You're trying to make it sound worse than it is. She did what she _had to._ "

When Percy stood up in a fit of rage, Rachel's eyes widened and she held out her hands passively.

"No, wait. Please don't get upset. I can see I've overstepped my bounds. This isn't how I wanted our conversation to go. We all have so much on our plate and I know we're stressed but we can't take it out on each other. We're best friends."

Percy took a few seconds to breathe and calm down before he sat back down. He left more than enough space between them and Rachel got the message fairly quickly. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"You're in love."

Always able to read him; she had always been able to read him so well. It wasn't formed as a question as she already knew the answer without him having to tell her. It felt better knowing he would anyway; it made things seem real if she knew how he felt about Annabeth. Maybe when she came back he could tell her he cleared the air with Rachel.

"I am." Percy agreed. "I'm stupid in love with her Rachel. I've never felt this way about anyone before. She makes me so happy and so incredibly angry. I swear to god she kicked me in the gut before she left."

"Maybe with her words." Rachel laughed lightly. "I still remember you telling me you wanted a forever kind of love; someone to go home to, someone to start a family with. You wanted a forever with someone. I can honestly say I never thought you would find it at the end of the world but I guess it fits. If anyone would, it would be you. I'm… _happy_ because I can tell you mean it. I've never seen you mean it before."

Percy struggled to form the words he wanted to say. He wanted to say so much. He wanted to go on forever about Annabeth and the feelings she gave him. He wanted to tell Rachel how he felt for her growing up and make her understand that she still was someone important to him. He wanted to ask her questions about the life she's been living so far and get advice on where his should go from here. Rachel solved all those for him by looking over and smiling at him. She smiled so warmly and happily that Percy felt his entire body calming as her warmth spread through him.

"I had suspicions in high school." She whispered. "People were always _talking_ but you never acted on any of the rumors so I figured you weren't interested and you weren't going to make a move."

"Did you want me to?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know." Rachel shook her head. "Things are different now but back then? I could have loved you; I could have been in love with you but I knew we wanted different things. What kind of happiness could I give you?"

"You made me happy Rachel. You were my best friend. You showed me acceptance and friendship when I thought nobody else would. Without you…I wouldn't be who I am without you. You gave me your own form of happiness and I will forever be grateful for it."

"And that's enough for me." Rachel smiled once more. "Knowing that is more than enough for me. When I first saw you—for a fleeting moment—I may have thought that you and I could have had a shot at something else; something _more_ but I saw the way you looked at her. Or well I saw the way she was glaring at me, her friend too but I saw _you_ Percy. I saw the look in your eye and almost fell over. Love looks good on you."

"It feels good too." Percy touched his stomach. "Okay that may be a lie. Right now it seriously feels like she kicked me in the stomach and I'm so fucking pissed and worried about her and everything in my _entire being_ is telling me to chase after her but-"

"But you know she needs this time. She needs this space."

Percy nodded and sighed. His hand still absentmindedly stroked his stomach.

"I've never said the words." He mumbled. "I've never said the three words she needed to hear. After everything she's been through and everyone she's lost…I just want to show her love, especially _my_ love, isn't something to be afraid of. I have to tell her; I need her to know. She was so hell bent on getting out of here because she thought I'd go falling into your arms and leave her behind."

Rachel flexed jokingly and shook her head.

"I don't have the strength to catch you." She shrugged. "Maybe Annabeth did without even realizing it. We still a lot to talk about but most of it should be said in front of Annabeth and…well right now, we have plenty of time."

Percy nodded and offered his hand to help her up. Rachel took it gratefully and when they were both on their feet, they gazed out towards the trees and street. The world was quiet and the air warm. It was peaceful and for that reason alone, it made the world seem normal, even if just for the moment.

0~0~0~0~0

Following the directions Rachel had left them, Annabeth took the next left. Rachel had said between the survivors of Acheron and Scented Pine, the supply runs normally went on longer and went out further; there wasn't too much left to find in the area. They had been on the road for a few hours now and Annabeth felt like she was about to explode.

Everyone was clearly uncomfortable. Nico had settled back down with his book and Kate and Troy had begun talking very quietly in the back, leaving Annabeth alone with her thoughts and for once she wished she would _just stop thinking._

It all felt like too much. She felt betrayed and hurt over something that hasn't happened yet. She felt horrible and guilty because she was just so insecure she couldn't see Percy waiting for her; he wouldn't chase after her this time. Rachel coming back changed everything and Annabeth didn't see him as just hers anymore.

She had wanted to calmly tell Percy she understood how much Rachel meant to him and that she understood that if he needed to take a step back to reevaluate his feelings for the both of them, he could. She would step back and give him that time.

Instead she had gone off and blown up at him in a jealous rage and left more miserable then she had come. She hadn't even glanced back after exploding at him; part of her was happy she didn't. If she would have seen Percy's crestfallen face, she surely would have turned around and apologized for everything, including her being a broken, insecure woman afraid of his love for her.

Annabeth brooded almost the entire trip. Nico would glance at her every once in a while but he seemed determined to continue reading. When he finished his book, he looked at a complete lost at what to do. They still had some travel time left and she knew he couldn't stay quiet the entire time.

He lasted four minutes.

" _Sooo,_ does this mean I can go after Percy now?"

Annabeth stayed silent but her eye twitched. Nico leaned closer.

"Cause I mean you _did_ technically break up with him and since that means you don't _want_ him…I can take a shot right? It doesn't break the bro code if you don't want him anymore."

"Okay _first-"_ Annabeth growled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "The bro code is between men, not a man and a woman and _second,_ Percy is straight so no I'm sorry you can't have him."

"Maybe I can show him he's been secretly gay this entire time." Nico nodded. "I turned my flirting up to a seven Annabeth. A _seven;_ if I hit ten I could have that man on his knees begging for my love."

Annabeth couldn't help herself. A small laugh broke through her narrowed lips but Nico caught it. He smiled brightly and Annabeth sighed. Even when she was desperately depressed and angry, Nico would always be able to make her laugh.

"Good, now that you've stop brooding and I've given you a fair warning of my seducing ways we should probably talk about what happened back there."

"I don't want to talk about it." Annabeth sighed and took the next turn. "I don't even want to think about it Nico. _Gods_ it feels like the rugs been pulled out from underneath my feet and I'm left flat on my ass. There's too much happening and my mind is going _crazy_ trying to keep up with all of it. I don't even know what I'm feeling. One moment I'm happy and I feel safe and the next, I'm yelling at Percy and running off in an uncontrollable jealous rage. What is _wrong_ with me?"

"You're in love." Nico told her simply. He shrugged. "Love makes everyone a little crazy. I'm a little in love with you and I can't tell you how often I feel like smacking you because you leave me feeling unprepared."

"How do you get it to _stop?"_

"You want to stop being in love?" Nico stared at her in pure disbelief. Annabeth found her stomach twisting at the word. She shook her head.

"How do you stop feeling so crazy about it? I mean you haven't smacked me yet so I figured you must have done something to balance everything out."

"No-well I mean not really." Nico laughed breathlessly. "Man I'm so bad at explaining things. Okay so yeah most of the time, you make me so frustrated I feel like I need to grab you by the shoulders and shake sense into you. I was ready to tie you up to prevent you from leaving Scented Pine but I saw your face and knew you needed this; or you at least think you do. I love you Annabeth and yeah you make me crazy sometimes but that love never disappears. That feeling never just _goes away._ I only feel crazy when I'm worried about your safety. You're constantly putting yourself in these situations that make Percy and I freak out because we're so worried about you."

"Why did I freak out at Scented Pine then?" Annabeth clicked her tongue. "Since you're a _love expert_ and all now."

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm." Nico pointed at her, rolling his eyes. "You already know. You were worried and jealous and because you're still trying to cope with some things, you weren't able to think rationally and calmly talk to Percy about what you were feeling. I've noticed you haven't said the words."

"What words?"

Annabeth knew she was evading and Nico shook his head; clearly he knew it too. He tssked.

"Annabeth don't try to play dumb on me now." He poked her shoulder. "It's like you're incapable of telling someone how you feel about them. Percy practically tells you you're his soulmate and you freak out and run away. I tell you I love you _repeatedly_ and you pretend you don't hear it. I know you feel it but you refuse to say it."

"I can say it!" Annabeth snapped childishly. Nico smirked at her reaction and his eyebrows lifted challengingly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It won't mean anything if I say it now."

"It always means something when you say it Annabeth. I'm not telling you this so you'll tell me you love me. I'm doing it so you can start to think about what you're going to tell Percy when we go back. I think it might be wise to start with ' _I'm sorry'_ and end with ' _I love you.'_ Don't you?"

Annabeth sighed and parked the truck against the trees when she saw they were coming up to a bridge. Rachel had warned her in her directions that they would have to cross it by foot as it was mostly blocked with dead cars. They cleared all the walkers in the cars but there was another warning of the stability of the bridge itself. Kate and Troy jumped out of the back of the car as Annabeth shot Nico a look.

"We're going to put this all on hold until we're back at Scented Pine."

Nico hide a smile and Annabeth pretended not to notice. She climbed out of the seat, slamming the door behind her and lightly stretched. Her legs were a little stiff from sitting in the same position for so long and looking over at Troy and Kate, she found she wasn't the only one. Kate laughed tiredly when her eyes met Annabeth's.

"It sounds totally messed up, but I'm a little excited to be back on the road again. My legs were starting to cramp up! I'm ready for some walking."

Nico walked over nodding. He held a map in one hand and Rachel's directions in the other.

"Well it looks like we're going to be walking for a while so I'm glad you're ready for it." He glanced between the three of them. Annabeth finished stretching and walked over to stand next to him. "You all ready? Weapons loaded and prepared?"

Troy had his bow on his back but he was carrying one of Mason's machetes. Kate had the other one along with the knife Thalia had given Maya. Nico pocketed the map and pulled out his katana as Annabeth loaded her crossbow. For the moment, they were walker free but she didn't count on that lasting long. When they approached the bridge, Annabeth saw what Rachel was warning them about.

Several cars were bumper to bumper, stuck on the bridge. They wouldn't have been able to fit her truck through. The bridge was wooden and while it seemed like it had a strong enough structure, Annabeth could see the tears and splints in the wood. When they got closer, Annabeth found there was a large river below the bridge and the water was easily making the wood weaker. It didn't look like it would last too much longer but she figured they would be able to cross if they were quick enough. The bridge was still supporting the cars; it could hold four people couldn't it?

"It doesn't seem too stable. I'm going first." Annabeth called back behind her. Kate warned her to be careful as they all lined up. Nico was behind her and she could feel his eyes burning the back of her head. "Is this one of those moments? The one where you want to smack me for doing something reckless?"

" _Yes."_ Nico hissed; his eyes never leaving her as she began to walk across the bridge. There was a crack beneath one of her feet but Annabeth continued to move forward. " _Annabeth."_

"Nico! This bridge is old and made of _wood._ It's still holding all these cars right? I'll shoot you if you're trying to tell me I weigh more than a _car."_

Annabeth smiled to herself when Nico only grumbled in response. She carefully prodded the boards in front of her, judged they were safe to cross and repeated the step as she moved forward. She was growing confident as she made it half way across the bridge.

When she hit the middle, Annabeth yelped as one of the boards broke under her weight and her foot fell through the hole. Nico was instantly running towards her, the bridge shaking under his hurried weight. The boards around her began to rattle and shake and Annabeth threw her hands out.

"Stop!" She cried out. Nico slowed. Annabeth watched him pleadingly. "Okay, _okay._ I'm going to lift my foot out of the hole and slowly and _carefully_ move away from this spot. Everyone just needs to stay right where they are okay? Stay _right there_ Nico."

Annabeth bit her lip and pressed her hands on the board in front of her to slowly pull her leg out of the hole. She winced when the splintered wood lightly cut her ankle but that wasn't as life threatening as falling through the bridge. Just as Annabeth began to stand back up, the wood around her cracked again.

Nico barely had time to take a step forward before the wood was snapping under her weight and she was falling into the rapid waters below, her screams echoing in the air around them.

" _Annabeth!"_

* * *

 **Hehe *awkward smile***

 **Yeah so I'm still a terrible person haha I'm sorry.**

 **So yes Annabeth basically fell to her death and everyone is seconds away from freaking out.**

 **This chapter included:**

 **~Percy and Rachel talking. They covered their bases.**

 **~Annabeth being a crazy jealous lady and refusing to admit to Nico she loves him (and Percy)**

 **~Annabeth falling through the bridge and into the rapid-moving river below. Imagine a thick and deep river with a strong enough current to push her down the path. She's already floating away.**

 **I'm pretty annoyed. Yesterday when I was trying to update Percabeth's 12 Days of Christmas (Something you guys should check out if you haven't) and my laptop basically shut down for three hours. I was trying everything to get to work again. I have it semi fixed right now but its running slow. I can't respond to any reviews but I did read all of them.**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) What did you think of Percy and Rachel's talk? I didn't want to make her the typical enemy. I didn't bring her back just to be a rival to Annabeth (though that was a little fun haha)_

 _2) What about Nico and Annabeth's talk? Why do you think Annabeth can't say "I love you"?_

 _3) Erm...Heh...What about what happened with Annabeth? What do you think is going to happen next?_

 **You guys earned a sneak peek this week! :D**

 _Mason watched as Percy nervously paced outside of the apartment room. Through the window in the hallway, you had a perfect view of the gate and he would easily be able to tell when Kate and the others got back. Mason sighed and stepped out of the room to help calm him down. Percy glanced over at him and ran his hands through his hair._

 _"Why aren't they back yet? Shouldn't they be back by now?"_

 _"Rachel told them it would probably be a four day trip Perce. Two days there, two days back." Mason felt a shiver go down his spine. He was still worried about Kate and having her be away for four days didn't settle well with him. He could hear Maya in his room folding clothes and figured she was eavesdropping. He bit back a curse; she probably wanted him to comfort Percy. He wasn't so good with comforting._

 _"I'm sure she's fine?" Mason winced. Even he could hear that sounded like a question. Percy looked over at him desperately. "I mean it's **Annabeth** man. She's lived through everything and came out okay. What's the worse that could happen?"_

 **Oh Mason, if only you knew.**

 **Thanks to** _stormrunner74, Naked Brothers Band Forever, BlazingSkittles15, Mistycharming, NeverBetAgainstGirls, AnnaUnicorn, AlphaX14, Dreameuro, Avril . skye, 1quintisfan, Henrie James Locker, Mia Garcia, tayhill767, Cassy daughter of the Moon, TypicalBlueCookie, Adrift an Open Sky, Jedi1, apple444, theonewholovestoship, gabbyhero, Ilovemypairings, MelodyDaughterOfHecate, SapphireTrafficker, AmarilloSkys, Guest, Mal, and PsyAnn!_

 **Remember I update every Friday and Monday and 20 reviews equals a sneak peek!**

 **Be sure to check out Percabeth's 12 Days of Christmas if you haven't already! I update every day leading up to Christmas!**

 **-Katie**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

Maya smiled lightly to herself as she handed him a water bottle. She wiggled it in front of Mason's face a few times before he noticed and grabbed it with a grumble. Maya slowly sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine." She assured him quietly as if her words would be truth just because she said them. Mason stayed quiet. "You and Troy both taught her well and you know she's only doing this to prove herself to you. She wants to protect you."

"I don't need _protection_ Maya." Mason scowled, ripping his shoulder free from her grasp. He stood up and began to stomp his way around the table and towards the window. He only managed a few seconds before he was spinning back around and lifting his stump. Maya glanced at it briefly before meeting his eyes again.

"Do you all think I'm somehow less because of this? Are you all going to start making plans to protect me now? I'm the one that does the protecting Maya not the other way around! I'm going to tell you right now if that's the way you see me now –as someone who constantly needs to be protected because he only has one hand—then you can walk right out of here because I don't _need_ you. Don't think I didn't notice the look you guys give me when I say I want to help. I don't need to be _protected_! You understand me?"

"Everyone needs protection Mason." Maya mumbled quietly. Mason felt all the anger and irritation he felt bubbling in his chest vanish when Maya met his eyes again and he saw hers were wet. She feebly wiped them. "I don't see you as an invalid or whatever else you think you might be. Kate, Troy and I have always wanted to protect you. That didn't change because you lost your hand. I've _always_ needed you Mason."

"Maya I-"

Maya sniffed lightly before shaking her head and offering him a rueful smile. She pointed to the door behind her. Percy paced passed their open door only to pace the other way a few seconds later. Mason glanced back at Maya and sighed when she picked up a laundry basket.

"I need to get started on washing these clothes." She told him quietly. She avoided looking at him. "You should talk to Percy. You two are both in the same boat right now."

"Look I'm sorry okay?" Maya tensed for a moment before turning to look at him. Mason sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm beyond stressed right now Maya. There's been too much happening since I woke up and I feel like I haven't had a moment to fucking _breathe_. Kate and Troy are out there without me and I feel so useless just sitting here waiting for them to come back. I hate feeling this way and I don't want you to see me like this. I'm upset and I'm taking it out on you and that's not fair. I'm still trying to get used to all of this. I'm sorry."

Mason held his breath as he watched Maya smile gently. A smile she wore just for him. A smile that was warm and understanding and uncomfortably beautiful. She quickly walked back to his side and grabbed his hand with both of hers. She lifted their hands to her mouth so she could kiss the back of his before smiling at him again.

"Mason Green." She scolded playfully. "It won't matter if you have one hand or two, I will _never_ see you as useless and neither will Kate or Troy. You know better than that."

"I'm seriously sorry Maya." Mason apologized again. Maya shook her head; his smile still in place on her lips as she reached one hand up to run through his hair. Her cheeks were tinted pink by the action but he found himself adoring her daring actions. They had never done anything like this before and he realized he really liked it. He would have to figure out how to get her to do it again.

"Don't ever change Mason."

Mason smiled briefly before glancing back at the hall. He sighed and regretfully pulled his hand free of hers to walk towards the door.

Mason watched as Percy nervously paced outside of the apartment room from his spot in the doorway. Through the window in the hallway, you had a perfect view of the gate and he would easily be able to tell when Kate and the others got back. Mason sighed and stepped out of the room to help calm him down. Percy glanced over at him and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why aren't they back yet? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Rachel told them it would probably be a four day trip Perce. Two days there, two days back." Mason felt a shiver go down his spine. He was still worried about Kate and having her be away for four days didn't settle well with him. He could hear Maya in his room folding clothes and figured she was eavesdropping. He bit back a curse; she probably wanted him to comfort Percy. He wasn't so good with comforting.

"I'm sure she's fine?" Mason winced. Even he could hear that sounded like a question. Percy looked over at him desperately. "I mean its _Annabeth_ man. She's lived through everything and came out okay. What's the worst that could happen?"

0~0~0~0~0

Kate watched Nico run his hands through his hair in a panic as he shouted down the hole for Annabeth. Kate had screamed when she had watched their friend fall through the floor and into the waters below and she knew they had to make a decision and they had to make it right now.

Thrusting her bag into Troy's arms and pushing Nico aside, Kate approached the hole. The wood creaked under her weight.

"Follow the current and wait for us at the end. Bring the truck if you can and Troy make sure you have that medic bag with you. There's no telling what injuries she might have."

 _"Wait,_ what are you doing?" Troy asked in a rush, taking a step forward. Kate glanced at the water and bit her lip when Annabeth was nowhere in sight. She held up her hands and threw her feet into the hole.

"Nico, you find us on the end of this river, you understand?" Nico nodded numbly, his dark eyes watching her warily. Kate nodded and let out a shaky breath before looking at Troy. "Come after us okay? Remember we used to play hide and seek when we were kids? Find me Troy. Find me like you always did. I trust you."

"Kate-"

"And if you don't, you look out for Mason and Maya for me. You can tell them I approve by the way."

 _"Kate! Wait—don't—!"_

Kate didn't wait. She shut her eyes and let out a small yelp as she pushed herself through the hole. She wasn't sure if it was her or Troy screaming as she fell but when she hit the water, she felt the air bubbles slap her face as she let out a panicked scream. The water was much colder then she expected and the current was already forcing her down the river.

Still under the water, Kate began to thrash as she struggled to reach the top. A rock soaring down the river slammed into her arm and managed to cut her. Kate gasped as she managed to break the surface and she greedily sucked in air while she could. Seconds later, she was forced back under the water only to break the surface again. Her arm stung and she had some hair in her eye but her main focuses were finding Annabeth and staying above water.

Was Annabeth knocked unconscious when she hit the water? Was she floating down the river with water steadily filling her lungs? Kate didn't know and she couldn't take that chance. She began to kick her legs and pump her arms and soon she was zipping down the river. She would be able to find Annabeth much faster this way.

She didn't know how long she swam. Her muscles were stiff and sore from the cold water and she had new cuts and bruises she wouldn't be able to look at until she was out of the water. Some of them were bleeding and open and the water stung as it seemed to slice her skin. Just when Kate began to give up, she spotted something caught on a fallen tree.

 _Blonde._

It was blonde.

Annabeth.

Kate kicked harder.

0~0~0~0~0

Something bumped into her. She felt it but couldn't see what it was. Everything was too dark. Where was she?

 _What had happened?_

A light blinded her and Annabeth desperately lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh ray. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light and when she did, her eyes widened. Water quickly filled them as she desperately shook her head.

The tree was full of leaves; big, green, bushy leaves that she loved to see the sun through. The wooden swing set her father had built hung faithfully from the thickest branch and the sound of laughter; the sound of herlaughter rang through the air around her. Annabeth choked back a sob and shook her head.

She had to be dead didn't she? Seeing this tree –a tree full of memories long forgotten—after all this time had to mean she was dead right? They had driven away and left this tree behind only a few weeks after her mother had died. She hadn't seen it since then.

Annabeth felt something cool on her skin and frowned when she found nothing but the wind to greet her. Why did she feel wet? Her hair was damp, making her curls longer and her clothes felt heavy. Why were her clothes wet?

 _What had happened?_

Annabeth felt the water the second she crashed into it. It was cold and it made her warm skin sting at the impact. She had floated and struggled to stay afloat with the strong current before she was being thrown into a log and being dragged underwater. Annabeth's last glimpse at the world was through a layer of water as she was dragged further down.

The bridge, the river, the water.

Drowned. Had she drowned? She still didn't have the full picture.

So the question was still _what had happened?_

Annabeth watched as a younger version of herself run across grass and towards the tree, her arms spread out wide to feel the wind blow under her arms. Her blonde curls were blowing in the breeze behind her and Annabeth felt envy stab her chest. What she wouldn't give to be back there; to be that little girl again.

"You always loved those swings." A warm voice echoed behind her. Annabeth froze. "Your father and I could never get you off of them."

Annabeth sucked in a breath as a new set of tears filled her eyes. They made her version blurry and she didn't trust herself to turn around. She didn't know if she wanted to; what if it had been in her head? She couldn't turn around and be met with nothing.

"I'll wait." The voice told her playfully. "I'll wait for you to muster the courage to face me. I know it's been a while but I promise I hadn't been that scary. Let me see you Annabeth. Let me see my daughter's face."

Annabeth carefully turned around and let a sob break through her lips as her mother smiled back at her. A white, flowy gown hugging her body and a soft glow making her look like an angel.

A thought occurred to her.

 _Maybe she was an angel. Maybe, she came to take me._

"Oh Annabeth." Athena cooed gently. Annabeth tensed when her mother's hands reached for her and she let another sob escape as she only faintly felt her mother's warm touch against her skin.

"What happened?" Annabeth hiccupped desperately. "Am I dead?"

"No." Athena shook her head. "You aren't dead but to be frank, you're becoming quite close. That's the only reason I'm able to see you; the only reason I'm able to touch you and talk with you."

"What is all of this? What's going on Mom?"

"You carry a heavy burden in your heart and it weighs heavily on your soul." Athena smiled ruefully. "You've been slowly letting yourself die Annabeth. Your heart is broken and you won't let it heal."

"I've been _trying!"_ Annabeth denied desperately. Thick tears were streaming down her face as she reached for her mother once more. Annabeth found her legs too weak to move and found herself collapsing to her knees in front of her mother. Athena peered down at her.

"You've been living through the motions; the joy you feel fleeing from your heart the second you're alone." Athena offered her hand. "You've had to deal with so much and I only want to help rid you of that guilt and despair you carry in your heart. Come with me."

Annabeth didn't hesitant to take her mother's hand. She sighed when she could only faintly feel her fingertips. The image of the tree vanished and Annabeth felt a familiar pang in her chest. She didn't realize how much she had missed it. Athena glanced over at her and offered another soft smile as various memories from the last couple of months flowed around them like a river. The memories would stay long enough to view them and remember before floating along and being replaced by another.

Annabeth was freely crying and shaking her head. Her mother stood firm next to her and watched the memories with her.

"Why did all of this happen Mom?" Annabeth hiccupped. "Why did those things come and do this? Why did I have to lose Dad? Why did I have to lose Helen and the boys? Why?"

"Sometimes it's pointless to ask the why. I wouldn't know what to tell you. Life seems to work in mysterious ways. Trying to understand its motives will leave you exhausted. It's easier to just go with the flow."

Her words made Annabeth's skin crawl. When she shut her eyes, Annabeth swore she could feel the harsh water whipping around her skin. She could feel the water's cold touch; or was that something else? She didn't know anymore.

"The water." Annabeth choked. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "I fell in. I fell in; am I okay? Am I going to be okay? N-Nico was there and Kate and Troy…. _P-Percy_! Mom, I can't be dead! I made promises, I have things to say. Please tell me I'm not— _please Mom_ —I can't be."

"You aren't." Athena told her mildly. "Not yet. Whether you live will be up to you. It seems like you've already made up your mind. I'm glad. There is still something I think you should see."

Annabeth winced when the world suddenly went white again. She felt something tugging at her arms and suddenly she was a lot colder. Wrapping her arms around herself, Annabeth watched the scene change. Her mother stood silently in front of her as they watched her father creep along a grocery store wall. Helen was by his side while Annabeth held out her crossbow.

It was strange. Watching herself like this, from a stranger's point of view. It was almost like watching a movie with her as the star. She looked different too; Annabeth had looked at herself in the mirror only hours before and she didn't look anything like the woman she was watching now.

The woman she was watching was strong and sturdy, right out in front of the danger, knowing she could handle it. The woman she was watching was a protector and someone you could count on. She didn't cry in the dead of the night or find excuses to be alone to drown in sorrow, no, no the woman she was watching looked danger in the face and dared it to hit her harder. She wouldn't be knocked down.

The woman she was watching also had her family.

Annabeth didn't.

She really wasn't the same person anymore.

Annabeth felt herself hiccupping before she noticed the tears. Her eyes landed on her father's figure and determinedly stayed there. She just wanted to watch him; she just wanted to hug him.

"Your father never seemed like the type to kill anything." Athena mused wistfully. "He went hunting a few times with the bow he passed down to you but I doubt he ever killed anything. He didn't have the heart. Despite our differences, that heart stole mine quite easily. He was the love of my life."

"You were his." Annabeth whispered tearfully. She kept her eyes on her father. "He told me time and time again. Even on his wedding day, he told me he would always love you. We've never forgotten about you Mom. Never."

Athena smiled and gestured to the vision again. Annabeth let her eyes shift to her own image. She watched herself take out several walkers and escort her family into the grocery store for a food run. This had been a memory of when things had been easier. The world had only just begun to belong to the walkers. She hadn't met Luke yet or seen the horrors of Acheron.

"You seemed to adjust to everything well. Despite the tragedy you saw daily, you still had that fire in your eyes. Looking at you now, it seems like that fire has died out. Your father and I…We won't let you give to grief Annabeth."

 _"Don't give in to this world. Don't give into grief like I did."_

Her father's words; the same words he had written on his goodbye note to her. Annabeth tearfully looked up to meet her mother's eyes. Athena simply smiled down at her softly and let the world shift again.

Annabeth caught another flash of white, flicks of black hidden inside and felt something pushing on her chest. She lifted her hand to press against her bosom. Was that her heartbeat? It felt like something else. Was someone pushing on her chest?

 _"Annabeth, c'mon!"_

Frantically looking around, Annabeth tried to find who had spoken to her so desperately. Athena was a few feet away, beckoning her with a hand and Annabeth couldn't help but follow. She watched her mother as if she was a goddess; in several ways it felt like she was.

"Where are we going Mom?"

"This will be our last stop." Athena informed her quietly. "Your friends are growing quite worried and I fear you being in-between like this for too long might cause more serious problems."

"More serious problems?" Annabeth asked nervously. "Mom, what are you talking about? Am I okay?"

"You'll be fine sweetheart. You aren't the one I'm worried about."

"What does _that_ mean-"

"Fredrick!"

Annabeth froze. She let the words die off on her lips as four figures approached from a distance. Athena happily waved them over but Annabeth began to shake her head. It couldn't be could it? Whatever this was, it couldn't do that to her could it?

"Annabeth."

Annabeth moaned painfully as she fell to her knees. She wasn't able to stand anymore. The voice was warm and soothing and so familiar; the definition of _home_ when she was growing up. She couldn't look up and face him. She just couldn't. She bent her head down.

 _"Keep going!"_ A voice echoed in the distance. _"Goddammit Annabeth! C'mon!"_

Annabeth reached up to place her hands over her ears. She shook her head, overwhelmed by her emotions and desperately trying to understand what was happening. A faint hand came down to rest on her knee and Annabeth peeked open and eye to see Bobby's wrist mole staring back at her. It had been the only way to tell the twins apart when they were babies. A similar hand came to rest on her other knee, this one lacking the mole.

 _"Twerps."_ Annabeth hiccupped. She lifted her head and found them smiling back at her. They looked see through and Annabeth felt her heart break all over again. Why could she only faintly feel their touch? There were here weren't they? They were smiling at her like they always did so why did she feel like there was still some type of barrier between them?

Annabeth lifted her head fully to find her father smiling at her from Athena's side. Helen was next to him with her hands clasped together under her chin. They were all smiling as she continued to cry. Her sobs were the only sound around them.

There was still something pressing desperately on her chest. Annabeth placed her hand over her heart and feebly tried to stand. She fell back on one knee as the twins stood at her sides, wanting to help but unable to do so.

"You can stand Annabeth." Her mother encouraged.

"It feels like there's something pushing me back down." Annabeth gasped. "I can't do it. I can't breathe if I stand."

"Yes you can!" Her father nodded. "That weight you feel? That's what we're here to save you from. Its grief Annabeth and it wants to keep you on your knees but you can't let it!"

"Yeah, Annabeth!" Bobby pumped his small fist. "You gotta stand up and beat the bad guy!"

"Yeah!" Matthew agreed. "You're like the strongest person ever! You can stand!"

"We're all right here for you Annabeth." Helen agreed softly.

"We're never going to leave your side." Her parents echoed. "Just stand up Annabeth."

Annabeth gritted her teeth as she desperately pushed against the force holding her down. It felt like she was carrying the weight of the world but she slowly began to lift herself off her knees. Her legs were wobbly and she could feel sweat forming on her brow but she slowly began to stand.

She watched her family encourage her as she did. The twins were jumping excitedly as they watched her, their smiles a million miles wide. Helen was grinning while her father shouted encouragements. Her mother's smile was small but proud as she nodded. Her steel eyes glinted with amusement and unknown knowledge.

They were all so strong and they were encouraging her to be the same. They wanted her to stand.

She was tired of being pushed down anyway.

Annabeth grunted as she shoved an invisible force away and stood on her feet. She was still shaking but she hadn't fallen back to the floor. As her family began to cheer, Annabeth stood taller and felt her back began to straighten. She felt empowered.

Something pressed harder on her chest and she began to cough and wheeze.

 _"Annabeth, please!"_

"Nico?" Annabeth asked quietly, her eyes scanning the white blur around her to try and find him. She knew it was his voice. She had been listening to it for long enough now. Her family all shared a rueful smile that Annabeth immediately caught.

"Why do you guys look like that? Why can I hear Nico? Where is he?"

"It looks like your friends all found you. We only have a few minutes left together." Athena sighed. Annabeth shook her heads and stepped towards them pleadingly.

"No! I don't want to leave yet! I just saw you guys again. How can you ask me to leave? I just want to be with you!"

"My time ended long ago Annabeth." Athena smiled. "You still have so much left to do."

"So did they!" Annabeth snapped, her hands gesturing to the twins. They shook their heads.

"It was too scary Annabeth." Bobby whimpered. He clung to Helen's leg. Matthew poked his head out from behind his father's. "We were always hungry and cold. You always had to fight those icky monsters for us. It was scary and we didn't like it."

"I looked for you." Annabeth cried. She wanted to drop to her knees so she could be closer to them; she felt that force pushing on her back again and stood up straighter. "I did nothing but look for you. If I would have found you earlier, I could have protected you and found some place safe for us. You wouldn't have had to worry about the monsters."

"We don't have to worry about them here." Her father reminded her. "Annabeth its time you lived for you. Don't let us burden you. We don't want you to live in a constant state of unhappiness; you don't deserve it. You still have so much life left to live; you have so many people who love you. There's a lot of people waiting for you too honey."

"I don't know how to be without you guys." Annabeth sobbed. Her hands wiped at her eyes. Another strong push on her chest had her coughing again. Her lungs were beginning to feel lighter. "I don't know how to do this without you. I just want to be with you all again."

"Not yet." Fredrick sighed sadly. He smiled softly. "You've been doing just fine without us Annabeth. I'm so proud of you."

"We all are." Athena agreed. She slowly approached Annabeth and pressed a warm hand on her stomach. Annabeth gasped as she felt a warmth spread through her. A rapid heartbeat rung in her ears. Athena smiled knowingly. "You have a lot of people depending on you Annabeth."

Another push on her chest. Annabeth coughed roughly and felt water splash out onto her hand. She looked up to find her family waving as she began to fade. Athena was still smiling at her.

"Don't fall back to your knees Annabeth. Never forget that despite anything, you are _always_ able to stand back up."

Annabeth coughed once more, the white light vanishing and found herself staring right back at Nico as he desperately stared down at her.

* * *

 **I'm feeling several mixed emotions.**

 **First off. Hello again. I know I took a short break but there was a lot happening.**

 **My dad had to go in for a minor heart surgery and my dog (MY dog the one I love more then anything else on the planet) got really sick and had to be taken in to the vet. My 84 year old grandfather, a man I love dearly (He's my Papa how can I not?) fell and had to get stiches in his head. All three are at home recovering but it was a large shock and I was in constant worry.**

 **I have a life outside of writing guys. Most of you understood that and I'm so thankful. Others...well I would appreciate it if you wouldn't send me messages saying I owe you updates or that I need to hurry and update or that I've forgotten about you because I haven't. I'm sorry if you don't have a life outside of fanfiction but I do. I have a family that needed attention and I don't regret my break.**

 **I'm back again and hopefully I can get back to my usual update schedule, I was going to update yesterday but my grandfather fell. Today is actually my mother's birthday so I'm putting my life on hold for a bit to give you this update. This story is coming to a close in the next few chapters. I don't know when exactly but I'm still banking on chapter 50.**

 **You guys were amazing with reviews and we have officially passed 900. This is basically a dream come true and I can't tell you how excited I am.**

 _ **I'm thinking about starting up another story straight after this one. Based on my Elements one shot. What do you guys think?**_

 **Things that happened in this chapter.**

 **~Some of that Mayo fluff. Adorable**

 **~Kate dove down into the water to find Annabeth faster.**

 **~Annabeth had an experience I will further explain in later chapters and saw her family again. She has been given some peace.**

 _~Question Time~_

 _1) Did you enjoy the chapter?_

 _2) What changes do you think we might see in Annabeth now?_

 _3) Did you all have a nice Christmas\ Holiday? What about New Years?_

 **I owe you a sneak peek but I don't have the chapter ready yet. My computer deleted a lot of my files.**

 **Just know Annabeth and Percy see each other again next chapter.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed. I can't go back and see but I'll have both the sneak peeks and special thank yous in the next chapter.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **-Katie**


	46. Chapter 46

The light from the sun was shining right into her eyes, making her wince. Annabeth coughed a few more times as Nico prompted her up, letting her back lean back against his chest. He rubbed her shoulders as Troy grabbed a blanket. Kate was coughing a few feet away from her. The younger girl was on her knees, her clothes soaking wet. Troy crouched down next to Annabeth and gently touched her arm.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Troy asked carefully. Annabeth coughed once more and nodded, sitting up a little higher. She smiled breathlessly and looked back at Nico. Her chest felt lighter; it might have been from the fact she no longer had water in her lungs but Annabeth was sure it was because a burden had been lifted. She reached up to gently touch Nico's cheek.

"I love you." She sighed. "I never said it and I should have. I was too scared to say it but I'm not anymore. I thought if I said it…somehow you would leave me too but you're still here Nico. You and Percy both and I can say it, I swear I will. I can stand now Nico. I felt like I couldn't but I could. I _can."_

"Annabeth, I love you too but calm down!" Nico tensed, his grip tightening around her. "You almost drowned. You need to take it easy."

At the reminder, Annabeth shivered, her entire body shaking. Nico let out a panicked squeak and hurriedly called for Kate and the blanket. Kate wrapped it around her and Nico pulled her in for a tight hug to keep it securely around her.

"We need to get her out of those wet clothes." Kate murmured. "I brought some that might fit her. We have to get her back to the road."

Annabeth glanced around and found she was on the ground in the middle of the forest surrounding the wooden bridge. The trees were large and easily blocked the sun and casted a cool shade over them. At any other moment, she would welcome the cold but she felt like her entire body was covered with ice. She shook again and whimpered when Nico tried to pick her up. She shook her head. She didn't want to be carried.

"I want to stand." Annabeth announced feebly. She let herself grip Nico's shoulders and smiled sheepishly when she leaned on him. She felt tired; her mind finally reaching a peace she didn't think she could have again. Nico slowly helped her walk forward. "I saw them."

"What was that Annabeth?"

Annabeth glanced up to see Nico watching her worriedly. He was too focused on her health to truly listen to her. It wasn't the right time. Whatever she experienced, she hadn't fully decided how to feel about it. Whether it was her family or her mind trying to tell her it was time to move on, she was grateful. Gently she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. How far did I float down?"

"Quite a distance." Troy called back behind him. "You smacked your head on a passing log and fell under a few times. You have a few wounds we want Will to look at. Kate managed to find you and pushed you towards a rock so we could grab you. If she wouldn't have grabbed my hand when she did, she could have floated away. We wouldn't have been able to catch up to her."

Annabeth caught the flask of anger in his tone. Kate did too. She sighed heavily and reached over to intertwine her fingers with Troy's. The older boy stiffened until Kate pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Kate glanced back to tiredly smile at Annabeth. Her clothes were just as wet as Annabeth's and she had no doubt the girl was freezing too.

"Thank you Kate." Annabeth called out. "Seriously. I owe you one."

"I owe you plenty. Don't mention it. Let's just get warm okay?" Kate looked up at Troy pleadingly. "I'm cold Troy."

Troy still looked miffed but he sighed and easily wrapped his arm around Kate and pulled her flush against his side. He glanced back at Nico and Annabeth.

"Let's hurry up Nico. Our ladies need some new clothes."

Nico seemed to pale and Annabeth glanced back up at him and chuckled. He looked as if a horrible thought crossed his mind; his grip tightened around her.

"What is it?"

Nico looked down at her and winced. He only said one word and it had them both freezing in place.

" _Percy."_

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth rubbed her arms as she sat in the driver's seat. Her new clothes covered her completely and were much warmer than her wet ones. Kate was next to her adjusting the vent to blow more warm air on her. The blankets they had wrapped around them were thick enough to fight away the chill.

Troy and Nico were talking outside the truck and Nico was endlessly pacing. The boys had stuffed them both in the truck as soon as it came into sight. They both turned away so they could change and Troy instantly blasted the heater to try and make them warmer. Kate sighed and ran a hand through her wet hair before pulling it up into a bun.

"He's seconds away from a panic attack you know."

Annabeth sighed. Nico had gone into a full blown panic when he had remembered Percy. Percy was still waiting for them back at Scented Pine with the others. With the excitement of the bridge, their main transport route was destroyed and unsafe and they would be days late getting back. Percy might actually have a heart attack. Annabeth rested her elbow on the door and placed her chin in her palm.

"We can't go back without supplies."

Kate sighed this time and leaned back in her seat. Nico and Troy had wanted to turn right around and head towards Scented Pine to get them both checked over by Will but Annabeth had argued they couldn't. Kate had agreed, reminding them that the people of Scented Pine were nice enough to take them in and they needed supplies.

"We have to find _something."_ Kate huffed. "Food, clothes, blankets, anything would help. If we came back like this, we would look like idiots."

"Not to mention Percy and Mason might never let us leave again."

"Oh _crap."_ Kate moaned, slapping her forehead. " _Mason!_ How could I forget about Mason? He's never going to let me even _look_ outside gated walls. How am I supposed to tell him about this? He's gonna kill me."

"You saved my life Kate. You came after me. If you would have waited even a second later? Well I might not be here right now."

Kate smiled softly but shook her head. They both watched Troy and Nico argue. Nico was waving his hands around wildly while Troy held up his hands defensively.

"Well what can we do to convince them?"

"Wanna just drive off without them?" Annabeth joked. Kate snorted and shook her head. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and opened the truck door, Annabeth followed her out.

"Hey boys." Kate called out happily, both boys turning to face them. Kate placed her hands on her hips, letting the blanket fall to the ground. "When are we gonna stop wasting time and head out?"

"You're going to let us take you back to Scented Pine?" Troy asked hopefully. Kate scoffed.

"Hell no! Mason's never going to let me out again once we go back. I'm gonna enjoy my freedom while I can."

"You both need to be checked out Kate." Nico argued. "Annabeth almost _died._ I can't let that go. She needs to see Will and she needs to see Percy."

" _Annabeth_ can speak for herself." Annabeth reminded them with a huff. "Look we can't go back without supplies. We'll be seen as incompetent and those people need supplies. We'll compromise. Give us one more day to find something and we'll head back immediately. As soon as we get there, Kate and I will both be looked over by Will okay? We have a deal?"

"You promise you'll let Will look you over?" Nico asked skeptically. Annabeth nodded and held up three fingers.

"I swear."

"Fine." Nico huffed. "Let's get moving then."

0~0~0~0~0

"Where is she?" Percy moaned, slapping the pillow over his head. He could hear Piper bouncing Penelope as Thalia scoffed. When he lifted the pillow off his face to glare at her, he found her focus back on Alice.

"It's only been two days Percy. Calm down. I'm sure they're all fine."

"But she stormed out of here." Percy moaned. "And that means she was all worked up. I've had a bad feeling since this morning and I can't shake it off."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Thalia snapped. She growled when Alice refused to eat whatever Thalia was trying to feed her. Percy couldn't see what it was from his position. Thalia, fed up, threw her hands in the air and left Alice at the table to approach him. "We're all needed here to help Piper with the girls. Annabeth is a big girl herself and she wanted you to trust her to take care of whatever she needed too. She asked for space Percy; give it to her."

"Look if the world wasn't full of monsters then _yeah_ I'd give her a universe full of space but she isn't _safe_ out there, no matter how capable she is. That isn't what this is about okay? I just…" Percy could feel his face heating up. Both Piper and Thalia were watching him expectantly. "I just don't feel right when she isn't with me okay? It feels _wrong."_

Piper cooed just as Thalia gagged.

Percy rolled his eyes and sat up to rub the back of his head.

"I know I said I would give her space but something in my gut is telling me to go look for her. I just think something happened."

"You can't just go off by yourself looking for Annabeth Percy." Piper told him mildly. Penelope cooed from her arms. "Like you said; its dangerous out there. If you're going to leave Scented Pine, you need to take someone with you."

There was a timid knock at the open door. Expecting Jason, Percy didn't glance up. Someone coughed, making him jump. Rachel grinned down at him, her weapons dangling from her hip. She placed her hands on her thighs and bent down to offer him a hand up. He took it easily.

Ever since their talk on the roof; their friendship eased back into the way it used to be. There were awkward silences and tense moments but they weren't common and rarely lasted long. She understood where he stood regarding her and never tried to push for anything more. In their short time reunited, she had grown accustomed to teasing him about his affection for Annabeth and giving him sound advice on how to improve it. He had missed her.

"If you're looking to travel outside the gates Mr. Jackson, I think I have the perfect guide for you."

Percy shot up like a rocket and grasped her forearms excitedly.

"Are you serious? You'll go with me?"

"You want to find her don't you?" Rachel asked, barely holding back an amused smile. "I've been wanting to check out that bridge anyway, y'know see if it's still holding up. You weren't going to stop worrying until you saw her again and I figured I could get a second chance to introduce myself if I brought you to her; maybe then she'd stop glaring at me."

"Doubt it!" Thalia cackled from her spot at the table. Percy rolled his eyes and happily hugged Rachel briefly. When he released her, he eagerly began to grab his weapon and supply bag. Piper shook her head affectionately as she watched him. Percy gave Alice a quick kiss on the head and grabbed Penelope from Piper's arms gently. He held her up briefly and placed kisses on her face.

"You hear that Penelope Ann?" He cooed. "You're favorite cousin Percy is going to go get Annabeth back here. She'll be so happy to see you! Oh, yes she will! Who wouldn't be excited to see you?"

Penelope simply stared back at him when he kissed her again. He gave her back to Piper who kissed her daughter for herself. Percy continued to pack. Rachel waited patiently by the door.

"We're gonna have to rush to try and catch up to them." Rachel warned. "If we're lucky, we'll catch them on their way back here."

Percy nodded and met her at the door. He practically tugged Rachel out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Since the door was still open, he could hear Thalia and Piper talking behind him.

"You see that Penny? Your cousin Percy is in love." Piper chuckled.

"…Bet ya three packs of crackers, Annabeth slaps him when he shows up to 'check on her'"

"Thalia!" Piper scolded. She bit her lip to hide a coy smile. "…Make it four. I say Nico hits him first."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth moaned lightly as she hauled the small box into the back of the truck. They had taken a detour after the fall from the bridge and found a way to make it to the other side of the river. There, they had found a small town that hadn't been picked clean. It was the town Rachel had given them directions to and Annabeth could admit she was relieved they had found it so quickly. She was beginning to feel strange being apart from Percy for so long.

She would never admit it out loud though.

After dropping the box of canned soup into the back of the truck, Annabeth bent down to rub her legs. She had fallen feet first into the water and both legs were sore. She was sure she sprained one of her ankles from the fall but she refused to sit back and let the others do all the work.

Besides a few aches and sprains, Annabeth was sure she was okay. The water had been deep enough to catch her fall and ensure she didn't suffer too serious of injuries. She had suffered minor wounds from bumping into debris in the water. There was only one medical concern she had and the reminder of her mother's message had Annabeth gently placing her hand over her stomach.

" _You're not the one I'm worried about."_

" _You have so many people who depend on you Annabeth."_

Athena had never clarified or been blunt with her words so Annabeth couldn't be sure until she saw Will but in hindsight, Annabeth knew it was possible. More than possible if she looked at the facts. Their lives were nothing but hectic and it was easy to forget about periods and condoms in the heat of the moment but it should have been something she remembered. She was supposed to be a genius.

Annabeth groaned and let herself fall to her butt beside the truck. She was covered in blood and dirt that was quickly becoming mud against her wet skin. Nico and Troy were walking towards her with more food from the small grocery store as Kate checked out the house Annabeth had cleared for her. When Nico noticed her, he held up his haul.

"With all of this, we can say we helped. We're heading back to Scented Pine as soon as Kate finishes."

Annabeth shut her eyes and nodded tiredly. She was exhausted and all she wanted was to sleep. Seeing Percy made her stand back up. She wanted to finish here and hurry back to his side. They had to talk about a few things.

Kate easily carried back a few finds from the house and loaded them into the back. Nico climbed into the driver's seat as Troy helped Kate into the back with him. Annabeth had just opened the passenger side door when Troy wrapped Kate up in the blanket and placed her in-between his open legs. He let her rest her head on his shoulder and use his upper body as a pillow. Kate easily shut her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Annabeth smiled softly. Troy met her eye.

"I'm glad you're alright Annabeth." He mumbled quietly. His eyes shifted to the top of Kate's head. He kissed it gently. "I know she did the right thing; I _know_ that but…well she's-"

"She's someone important to you." Annabeth finished for him. "I know it must have been terrifying. Thinking about Percy in that type of position just about has my heart stopping. I'm sorry she scared you but she saved my life Troy and I'll find a way to make sure she knows I appreciate it. I have a few things I want to do in this lifetime and thanks to her, I still have the chance to do them."

"Awe." Kate mumbled softly as she cuddled further into Troy's chest. Annabeth chuckled as she watched Troy blush at the action. His arms tightened around her.

"Keep her warm for me alright Troy? We'll hurry back."

"You got it."

Annabeth nodded and climbed into the car. Nico quickly started the engine and turned around to drive back the way they came. Annabeth made a mental note to inform Rachel of the detour; if they ever needed to head back this way then she would still have a way to get here besides the bridge.

Annabeth mindlessly watched the trees pass them by as Nico drove down the road. She noticed he was driving much faster than he usually would have and chose to stay quiet. She was much too tired to argue with him or explain anything she had seen. Maybe she would tell Percy. He would understand wouldn't he? She could only hope she didn't sound insane.

Annabeth had dozed off a couple of times during the drive, her fatigue catching up to her. It wasn't until a dulled, yellow sign caught her attention. She hadn't noticed it before and it made her think of something promising. She smacked Nico's arm and ordered him to stop the car. He –of course—looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you talking about? No! We're taking you to Will!"

"Stop the car or I'm diving out! You know I will Nico!"

Nico cursed loudly but parked the car. Annabeth already had her door open and was limping towards the sign as quickly as her –now for sure—sprained ankle would allow her to. Something surged in her chest as she gently touched the faded words; it meant something. She was supposed to find this.

Nico stomped over to her side.

"What the hell Annabeth? You better have a good explanation or I'm-"

"Look!"

Nico glanced at the sign and shrugged.

"What is that? Annabeth, what is this about?"

"I don't know. I just—I saw this and it reached out to me or something. We need to find this place okay? Find something to write down the address. It can't be too far from here."

"Annabeth what-"

"Nico! Seriously, please just listen to me on this one. My ankle is fucking killing me –save the look, I already promised to see Will—and I need someone to write this address down. It's close to sundown and I don't want to travel in the dark."

"Fine! Whatever gets your stubborn ass back in the car. Stay right here Annabeth. I mean it."

Annabeth waved him off with a dismissive hand and let her fingers trace back over the words. This is definitely something; she couldn't tell why but it was something and she was the one who was meant to find it.

" _Camp Half-Blood_ huh?" Annabeth whispered. She grinned. "Just wait until I find you."

0~0~0~0~0

They found them just as they made the turn back towards the bridge. Annabeth gasped as Nico practically tipped the car trying to turn fast enough to avoid hitting them. Percy and Rachel simply blinked at them as Nico shut off the car and kicked open the door.

"Talk to her!" He demanded as soon as his eyes met Percy's. Annabeth let out a long sigh and open the door to walk towards them. Something made her stop.

Her ankle was swollen and sore and she felt like she had been hit by a bus but the second her eyes locked with Percy's, she was crying and sprinting as quickly as she could towards him. Shooting herself off the ground, Annabeth easily shot herself into Percy's awaiting arms and sent them both to the ground.

She felt his hands hug her tightly and ignored the pain in her sides as he squeezed her. She could feel the blood from his face sticking to hers as she pulled his head towards hers but she didn't care.

Annabeth smiled. The kiss was no fairytale-blow-you-away kiss. They were both covered in dirt and blood as their lips clumsily meshed together. She was technically only kissing the left side of his mouth while his fingers blindly reached out for her waist, hitting her thighs and hips instead. Stars didn't explode behind her eyes, she didn't hear angels singing in the background and the world didn't seem any different. It was still complete shit. But that kiss was so real and raw and _them,_ that she couldn't help but smile as she pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered as she peppered him with kisses. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. I'm so sorry Percy."

"It's okay." Percy shushed her, kissing her again as they both got off the ground. Annabeth placed her hands on his shoulders to ease the weight off her ankle.

"I'm so glad you're okay Annabeth. I've had this horrible feeling all morning and I know I said I would give you space but I had to find you. I need you with me okay? I don't care if that makes me sound clingy or overprotective. You have it." Percy grabbed one of her hands to place it over his heart. It beat rapidly under her palm. "You have to take care of it. Don't leave without me again okay Annabeth? I can't handle it. I can't be away from you."

Annabeth laughed breathlessly and grasped his hands in hers. She kissed his knuckles and smiled up at him.

"Ditto."

Nico rolled his eyes affectionately next to her and ruined the mood by gesturing to her rapidly.

"Your feeling was spot on Handsome." Percy's worried eyes scanned her body and Annabeth winced when he noticed her wounds. "She fell through the bridge."

" _What?_ She fell _through_ the bridge—!"

" _And_ hit the water below, managing to sprain her ankle and probably crack a rib or two."

" _What? Annabeth—!"_

" _And_ almost drowned! If it wasn't for Kate diving in after her and giving her CPR then—"

" _Okay Nico!"_ Annabeth snapped. Percy was staring at her in pure disbelief. She laughed sheepishly and pointed to the truck behind her. If he was this worried now, she couldn't imagine what he would look like if she had more news for him; news she would have to confirm with Will. "We found canned soup?"

"We're seeing Will _right now Annabeth!"_

" _Thank you!"_ Nico cheered. Annabeth yelped as Percy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Nico stuck his tongue out at her when she glared at him. Her eyes met Rachel's from over Percy's shoulder. She offered a guilty smile. Rachel waved it off.

"If the canned soup is chicken noodle, we're cool."

Annabeth smiled.

It was.

* * *

 **I apologize in advance. This chapter was very rushed as I wanted to give you all a Percabeth reunion before I tell you the bad news.**

 **I am going to have a take a break on this story. I don't know how long but I have very bad news.**

 **You all know I was stressed becase my father had a heart surgery, my dog got sick and my Papa basically cracked his head open. Yesterday, my grandma collapsed and her heart stopped. They got it beating again but shortly after her lung collapsed and she began to have kidney problems. She has been having seizures for almost a full day now and she might have some brain damage. Right now we're not sure if she is going to make it. I'm spending the next three days with my mother in the hospital with her to offer emotional support as this is very stressful on my entire family.**

 **Hopefully she'll recover and I can finish this story for you guys. We honestly only have a few chapters left. Just tying up some things.**

 **Thank you all for understanding.**

 **-Katie**


	47. Chapter 47

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair as the gate to Scented Pine was open. Nico was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor as if it would help speed along the process. Annabeth hide her amused smile behind her palm as she cupped her face to lean on the window. Percy and Rachel were in front of them, both climbing out of their car. Annabeth could already see Percy desperately explaining to one of the guards about their situation and how she and Kate both needed to see Will.

Nico came to a quick stop and parked the car right behind Rachel's. He would have to move it later. He practically threw open her door and tugged her out of the car. Annabeth leaned against the side of the truck as her ankle was still swollen and throbbing and watched Troy help Kate out of the back. Annabeth pointed to her.

"Kate needs to see Will first."

"What?" Percy asked as he leaned over to scoop her off the ground. She thankfully wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "You almost _died_ Annabeth. I think you have top priority."

"Look at her Percy." Annabeth murmured into his shoulder. Kate was practically comatose in Troy's arms and she was still shivering from the cold. Having her sit in the back was dangerous after what she went through. "I'll take longer anyway."

"What do you mean? You have something else going on that I need to know about?"

When she remained silent in his arms, Percy gently bumped his forehead against hers. They were almost to Will's office.

"C'mon baby. We've talked about this before. If something's going on with you, I wanna know about it. _Us_ remember?"

" _Us."_ Annabeth agreed. "I don't know yet. I just noticed something after Kate did CPR. I don't want to make any assumptions but I'll ask Will and you'll be first to know."

She was worried her words might have tipped him off. Maybe he could figure it out for himself before she had the chance to tell him? When she glanced at him, she found him blissfully oblivious, making her sigh. She was in love with a Seaweed Brain, he wouldn't get it until she spelled it out for him.

Percy carried her into Will's makeshift office and gently set her down on one of the couches in the room. Will and Piper were already looking over Kate and asking her questions as Troy stood nervously by her side. Annabeth adjusted and winced when her ankle shifted around too much. Kate was barely able to keep her eyes open but answered all of their questions. Will glanced over at Annabeth and nodded to let her know he was going to look her over next.

After a few minutes of checking Kate over and Percy squeezing her hand, Will finally made his way over to them and grinned.

"Hey you. Seems like you took quite a fall. Got a few concerns for you so let's look you over."

Annabeth nervously fidgeted and bit her lip before asking if they could have the room. Percy, Troy and Piper all looked over at her in surprise but she kept her gaze on Will's. Something flashed in his eyes but he nodded and quietly asked Piper to help escort Troy, Kate and Percy into the next room where they could wait on the couch out there.

Percy was staring at her so intently, she was sure there was a small hole burning in the side of her head. She smiled at him softly to let him know everything was okay and only when her eyes met his, did he actually leave. Will shut the door behind him and gave her a mildly amused smile.

"I take it you have some questions for me."

0~0~0~0~0

Tests were taken, her foot was put in a splint and her head was checked. She had bruises and her body felt sore but nothing was life threatening and she was relieved. It could have been so much worse than a bad sprain and bruises.

Will had quietly set everything they needed up and ran something over the goo on her stomach to check for….anything that could be there. She had held her breath as the scanner slid over her stomach.

Will had let out a quiet "Aha" before she turned her head and her world changed forever.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

Annabeth shifted her hand to let it rest on top of her stomach. When he noticed her silence, Will lifted his eyes from his clipboard to stare at her. His eyes were warm and comforting, holding no judgement. Annabeth sighed and began to rub her stomach to sooth herself. She knew he needed to ask her questions but her mind was reeling. Pregnancy was a touchy subject and it made her surge with excitement and unimaginable fear. It brought up memories she had tried so hard to forget.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Annabeth answered carefully. "There was a…scare a few months ago. I just figured I didn't have my period because of stress or that I lost count of the days because who can keep track now a days? There was a lot more blood and I remember not being able to move because the cramps were too painful…I didn't know if that was because of a bad cycle or if it was…I don't know what it was but I can only hope it doesn't affect what's happening now."

"Do you want this baby?"

Annabeth lifted her gaze from her hands to once again meet Will's eyes. He was glancing between her and the clipboard he was writing on and she found herself wanting to tell him everything that had happened. Everything with Luke; everything that she had seen when she went below the water. Would he know what her experience was? Would he be able to tell her what it was and maybe help her understand? He busied himself grabbing supplies and his gloves while he waited for her answer. Annabeth took a calming breath but nodded, a small smile warming her cheeks as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah I think I do." Annabeth agreed. "If I was pregnant before…I wouldn't have been able to do it Will. Just thinking about bringing a child into the world, into the world that I was living in with _him,_ I couldn't have done it."

"What makes it different this time around? The world hasn't changed."

" _Everything's_ changed!" Annabeth huffed. "I'm not who I was a few months ago. The world has changed because _I_ have. I don't see things the same way anymore; I don't think the same way. I'm able to smile and laugh and _mean it_ and I'm able to actually sleep some nights without nightmares and-"

Annabeth cut herself off when she noticed she was rambling. Will smiled at her coyly as he began to set everything up. He was going to run a few more tests. He had already explained what he would be doing and assured her that if she was uncomfortable, he could send for someone else out in the other room to be in the room with them. She refused. She wanted to know all the facts and talk about what she needed to do. Things would be completely different when everyone knew and she didn't know if she was ready for that just yet.

"You definitely changed." Will agreed. "It's a nice change, one you should welcome."

Annabeth remained silent as she watched him come closer. She spread her legs and let him check what he needed to. She tried to focus on the ultrasound machine they had taken from Acheron. Will had told her they had sent back a team to gather his machines. It had been a blob. A perfect blob that would be a mix of her and Percy; a thought that brought tears to her eyes.

Will pulled back away from her and sighed lightly. He patted her knee and she gently closed her legs. He smiled at her sadly and moved to set up the ultrasound machine. Annabeth let her gaze fall to her stomach once more.

"There's some scarring isn't there?"

Her voice was so uncharacteristically quiet, it almost didn't sound like her. Will pressed a few buttons and smeared more gel on her stomach, ignoring her quiet gasp. She had wanted to see it again.

"If people knew what he did to you Annabeth, they wouldn't think the way you do. Medical evidence doesn't lie. Your scars and your trauma were very real and after seeing the damage first hand for myself, well…I think you did the right thing."

Annabeth smiled at him thankfully. He was the first to tell her that. Hearing it from Percy was a minor comfort but a comfort none the less. Percy himself was ready to kill Luke; he would have done it for her if Annabeth hadn't taken care of it. Will wasn't the type to take a life but knowing he didn't think less of her for doing so made the ache on her heart feel a little lighter. Annabeth linked her fingers together nervously.

"Could you…um-could you tell if I was…you know before?"

Will continued to adjust the buttons on the machine before he gently placed the small wand back on her stomach. There was a few odd noises before a small but steady heartbeat filled the air. He had wanted her to hear something and she was so glad she did. Annabeth's eyes connected with Will's. He smiled at her warmly.

"I want you to only start looking towards the future Annabeth. If you were pregnant before now…you couldn't have carried it to term knowing who the father was. You were scared and worried about a possible first pregnancy and now you're in tears over the sound of this one's heartbeat. You're _happy."_ Annabeth reached up to touch her cheeks and found her fingers wet with her tears. She hadn't realized she had started moved the screen so she could see it and pointed to a blob. "You were right. You have changed and things will continue to feel different."

"Why does this pregnancy only feel wonderful?" Annabeth hiccupped. She couldn't take her eyes off her baby. "Why am I so happy that this is happening? I should be worried and scared because this was terrifying enough with Piper but I feel _so happy."_

"It feels different because it is different." Will told her softly. "You're happy because pregnancies are different depending on who you're having them with."

" _Percy."_

"Exactly." Will chuckled. He let her stare at the baby for a few more minutes. "It's different because this baby is Percy's. It's a combination of both of you."

Annabeth wiped a tear away and reached out to take Will's hand. She smiled as widely as she could and squeezed their fingers together to show her appreciation; words couldn't express how thankful she was to be able to see the child she made with Percy. Simple words couldn't thank him for the relief he gave her and the support she now knew she had.

He helped her climb off the table and offered her a cloth to wipe off the gel. They could both hear Nico and Percy pacing right outside the door as Piper tried to calm them down. She knew Nico would have joined them sooner or later. Annabeth placed her hand on her stomach gently and watched Will approach the door.

"I'll stand behind them when you tell them." He winked. "Daddies to be normally hit the floor after hearing the good news."

0~0~0~0~0

He hadn't hit the floor thankfully, but he still wasn't responsive. Annabeth had wanted to rip it off like a band aid so the second she had walked out of the room she had simply blurted it out.

"Annabeth what's-"

"I'm pregnant."

Percy's eyes widened as he let out an odd squeak. Will patted his shoulder as Piper and Nico stared at her in surprise. Troy choked a little from his spot across the room and slapped Kate's shoulder until she woke up to hear the news. Annabeth laughed awkwardly as she watched Percy stare at her. She waved a hand in front of his face when she noticed he hadn't blinked.

"Are you serious?" Nico asked quietly. Annabeth turned her attention to him. He was watching her blank faced. "Are you seriously telling you and Percy—you're really pregnant?"

"Did the tests myself." Will confirmed. "These two are going to be parents."

Annabeth smiled nervously as she watched Nico's eye twitch. Not even a second later, he was screaming and practically jumping on top of Piper in excitement. He raced over to her and took her in his arms before spinning her around. When he set her down, he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a quick peck.

"Wow, okay I kind of thought Percy would give me this reaction." Annabeth joked as Nico let her go. She laughed as she watched him race over to Percy and give him a tight hug. The action seemed to snap Percy out of his daze long enough for him to blink. Nico launched himself into Will's arms and laughed happily.

"You just made my fanboy dreams come true!" Nico cried out as he cupped Will's cheeks. Annabeth and Piper both let out a laugh when Nico pulled Will into an excited peck just as he had for Annabeth. "Thank you sexy doctor man!"

Annabeth worried for a split second that Will would freak out about being kissed by another man but the doctor simply laughed and patted Nico's back as he hugged him again. She was so distracted by her best friend that she jumped when Percy pulled her tightly into his arms.

"I can't believe this is real." He whispered in her ear. He hugged her tighter. "This is—it's only been a few minutes and everything feels different. Our lives are going to be so different Annabeth."

"A good kind of different?" Annabeth whispered back nervously. Percy pulled back far enough to see her face. He cupped her cheek, the warmth from his hand spreading throughout her entire body.

"An _amazing_ kind of different." He assured her with an easy grin. Annabeth grinned back and found herself being pulled towards him so he could kiss her. His fingers easily tangled into her hair as his lips slowly moved against hers. His mouth was warm and she found herself almost melting in his arms. He had never kissed her like this before. Just as he shifted to make it something more, someone coughed lightly behind him.

"Okay Daddy, back off." Nico joked. "We don't need a show; we all know how this happened."

"Nico I just found out I'm gonna be a dad." Percy complained mildly. "I think I should be allowed to kiss the woman responsible without being sassed."

"Fine go for it. I'll give you another minute or two but only cause I like to watch." Nico compromised. Percy groaned and pulled away from her. He tugged her to his side only seconds later. Annabeth gave Nico a small look that had him throwing his hands up defensively. "I want to celebrate too!"

Piper took a small step forward.

"Nico's semi right." She glanced over with a laugh at the man in question. "You two can celebrate on your own later. I think we should go find the others and tell them the good news. I think a mini party is in order."

Everyone agreed quickly and hurried to leave the room to let everyone know the good news. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm to hold him back for a moment longer. She pulled him down for another kiss.

"You know as soon Thalia finds out it's gonna be-"

"Don't even Annabeth." Percy warned her. "Between Nico and Thalia I think we'll be hearing sex jokes until the kid's old enough to have his own kid."

"And then they'll just start the cycle over again." Annabeth laughed. Percy rolled his eyes before placing his hand over her flat stomach. They both shared a small smile before pressing their foreheads together.

"Everything's going to be different." Percy whispered. Annabeth shut her eyes and linked their fingers together on her stomach.

"A good kind of different." She agreed.

0~0~0~0~0

She smiled to herself as she watched everyone talk and laugh as they celebrated together in the lobby of the Scented Pine hotel. She could admit watching Thalia's eyes practically pop out of her head had been worth the embarrassment of her sex jokes. Rachel had even congratulated them on the news, despite looking mildly uncomfortable while doing so. Annabeth knew her jealously was now misplaced with the red head and had offered her a genuine smile to help ease any discomfort. Rachel had returned it.

Annabeth placed a hand over her stomach and tried to imagine how it might feel when it was swollen with a new life. Nico joined her side seconds later and offered her a water bottle. She smiled at him thankfully and waved when her eyes met Calypso's across the room. She was talking with another pregnant woman.

"Damn we have too many pregnant ladies around here." Nico scoffed and glanced around. Annabeth laughed a little too loudly and covered her mouth as Nico tssked.

"Like seriously, what is it about walking corpses that makes you guys want to get down and dirty? You kinky bitches."

"I'm not sure. You're right though, that's a good question. Why don't you ask your _sexy doctor man?"_

"…I know you're kidding but I'm probably gonna."

* * *

 **Hey guys. I know this is shorter then my usual chapters. It was about fifty words shy of 3,000.**

 **I just wanted to give you guys a chapter to let you know that _yes_ Annabeth is pregnant and that I'll probably be wrapping up this story soon. **

**I also wanted to thank all of you for you're prayers and well wishes. It was so comforting reading all of them. Unfortunately I lost my grandmother and for the past few weeks, I've been helping my mother and grandfather cope with the terrible loss. I didn't think I would cry as hard as I did but it hit so hard. I was actually named after this grandmother (her name is my middle name) and she was the to encourage me to go to my dream college instead of settle for the college my dad wanted to attend.**

 **I've been writing this entire time but nothing felt right. I tried writing one shots but they didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped. Even this chapter doesn't feel like my best.**

 **I know she would want me to continue doing the things I love and this is one of those things. I love writing and I love you guys so I'm going to try updating regularly again. There's no promises but I'm going to try.**

 _ **I ALSO UPDATED The Music In Me and would love for you guys to go check it out. Writing simple, fun chapters kind of made me feel better.**_

 **Thank you all so much! I noticed we're close to 1000 reviews and I already have your gift if we reach it. I'll update it when I fully finish Saudade!**


	48. Chapter 48

Annabeth quietly slipped out from under Percy's arm and slowly slid out from under the covers. When her feet hit the floor, she crouched and gently reached for the bag she had stored away under their bed. Percy quietly slept on the bed above her, letting out cute little snores every few seconds. Annabeth smiled to herself as she double checked the bag's contents and found everything she had packed still there. Quickly getting dressed, she threw the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her crossbow before reaching for the doorknob. When she opened it, however, she found Nico waiting outside her door. He causally glanced at her before taking a bite of the apple he had in his hand.

"Skipping town again?" He asked as he chewed thoughtfully. "I thought all was good in Percabeth land."

"Ignoring the name." Annabeth scowled. "We're fine, that's not what this is about. I'm looking for-"

"That camp right?" Kate cut in, coming around the corner. Annabeth huffed and reached behind her to close the door to keep Percy from hearing them. Kate reached over to take a bite of Nico's apple as they both continued to stare at her. Annabeth could only glare.

"What, are you guys just constantly waiting outside my door so you can butt into my business?"

"Kind of." Nico agreed easily. Kate elbowed him in the stomach and shook her head.

"Well your business almost got my business killed." Kate reminded her mildly. She waved her hand dismissively when Annabeth shot her a guilty look. "I could hear you and Nico talking about in on the way back. The camp sounds interesting, it might sound like home. I just think it's worth checking out so if you're going, I'm going with."

"Woah, hold up." Nico interrupted, cutting his hand through the two of them. "You two aren't going anywhere okay? Kate, you could have died yesterday and you're _crazy_ if you think Troy and Mason are going to let you go anywhere."

"So, I don't tell them." Kate shrugged. Nico opened his mouth to argue further but shook his head and pointed at Annabeth. She raised her eyebrows challengingly, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I shouldn't even have to tell you why you're not going."

"You shouldn't anyway because you know I'm not going to listen."

"Annabeth, I'm serious this time around okay?" Nico reached over to grasp her shoulders. "Normally I go along with whatever you want but it's different now. It's not just you anymore and I can't risk your life _and_ your child's. You shouldn't be able to either."

It felt like he had punched her. Annabeth sighed loudly and let her backpack slide from her shoulders. It hit the floor with a loud thump. Nico squeezed her thankfully before reaching down to grab the backpack.

"I just thought it was something to look at." Annabeth argued lightly. "This place is already overcrowded and I just… _felt something_ looking at that sign. I guess it doesn't matter now though. You're right. It's not just me."

Annabeth gently placed her hand over her stomach and let out another sigh. A small smile warmed her face as she thought of the image Will had shown her only the day before. It was a black and white mess but she had found her child and the tears she had shed were real. Love was painful for her but the love she held for the child growing inside her was worth everything; she already knew things had to be sacrificed now.

Nico quickly slung the back over his own shoulder and smiled at her softly.

"No one said I can't be your eyes and go look for you."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to argue but Nico held up his hand.

"I know you're used to going everywhere together but just this once, let me be the one to help you. I'll take a team with me and we'll go scouting today. I remember where it was. If it's something, I'll take you there myself for you to see."

Annabeth smiled and quickly pulled Nico towards her in a tight hug. She felt him sigh against her neck before pulling her closer. Kate sighed next to them.

"Guess there's no way I'm going now huh?"

"No way in hell." Nico agreed, his words muffled against Annabeth's hair. Annabeth chuckled just as the door behind her opened. She pulled away from Nico to see Percy, shirtless, tiredly rubbing his eye. She heard Nico squeak before going limp in her arms.

"What's going on?" Percy asked wearily as he studied them. Annabeth shared a nervous look with Kate before Kate was springing forward and grabbing Nico.

"What's going on is that you broke Nico!" Kate cried dramatically. "Look at him! Go put a shirt on, you hussy!"

Annabeth snorted as Percy stumbled back into the room with a baffled look on his face. Kate slapped Nico's face lightly a few times before simply letting him drop to the floor.

"Kate!" Annabeth struggled to hold in her laugh. Kate shrugged.

"He's not letting me go."

Percy walked back out into the hall, now adorning a shirt and scratched the back of his head.

"Either of you want to tell me why you were having a secret meeting out here?" Percy paused to glance at Kate. "Or why Kate called me a hussy?"

Annabeth busied herself with checking on Nico, leaving Kate to answer. After a few seconds of silence, Kate shook her head.

"Nah we're good."

"It doesn't work that way!"

0~0~0~0~0

Troy gently knocked on the bedroom door he shared with Mason. After hearing a muffled 'come in' he pushed the door open and held up the medical supplies Maya had given him. Mason was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, his back leaning up against the frame and panting lightly as he attempted to rewrap his gauze. Troy instantly rushed over and dropped to his knees beside him. He smacked Mason's hands away and hurriedly began to tend to the wound.

"C'mon man." Troy scolded. "You're supposed to let us help you with this."

"I only agreed to that because Maya was about to cry if I refused."

"Maybe I should send her in here then. You might be a little nicer with her help."

"Normally I'd take you up on that offer because she's prettier to look at then you-" Troy shot him a teasing look which made Mason huff out a laugh. "-but I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh?" Troy questioned nervously. It was clear what Mason wanted to talk about and Troy wasn't sure he was quite ready for _that talk._ "What's on your mind?"

"You and Kate."

Troy sighed lightly and reached for a new roll of gauze. He wasn't surprised. As he began to wrap the new roll around Mason's stump, he struggled coming up with something to say; something that would appease an older brother looking out for his only sister.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you two okay?"

"What?" Troy asked, thrown off. He paused his wrapping. Mason smiled weakly.

"You two haven't been hanging off each other since we came here. I figured you would be right next to her after what happened with her and Annabeth yesterday. I was just wondering if you two were okay. God knows Maya and I struggled to make you two talk again after your last fight."

"N-no." Troy stammered confused. "We're fine; we're not fighting I mean. I haven't seen her all morning. Maya said she left early this morning to visit Annabeth and when I went to go look for her, Percy just said she called him a hussy."

"That girl." Mason chuckled lightly. Troy continued to wrap his stump, pausing to offer a guilty smile whenever Mason winced. "But you two are okay then? I mean the feelings are all out there right?"

Troy blushed when he remembered their small moment in the truck and wonderful she had felt in his arms. He used a free hand to nervously scratch the back of his head briefly before shrugging sheepishly.

"I don't know man." Troy mumbled. "I told her how I felt and things just kind of got swept under the rug afterwards you know? We both had more important things to worry about. We still do."

"She almost died yesterday." Mason said matter-of-factly. "Trust me, I was ready to punch you straight in the mouth when I found out and if it wasn't for Kate calming me down and telling me what happened, this would be an entirely different conversation."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you're not listening to Haley."

Troy paused and let his eyes fall to the floor. Just the sound of her name caused his heart to beat painfully in his chest. He shut his eyes briefly when he felt them begin to sting with growing tears. Sniffing quickly and pushing his pain down, Troy looked up to meet Mason's eye again.

"Haley warned you about how short life is; especially now. We lost her and we were able to see just how right she was. We have this one, little life right? Kate almost lost hers yesterday and you're still hesitating. What's it going to take for you to finally do this Troy?"

Finishing wrapping his wound, Troy sighed and disposed of the rest of the gauze. He slowly sat down on Mason's right side and shook his head.

"I already told her I loved her." Troy reminded him. "What else am I supposed to do? I'm trying to give her space."

Mason made an annoyed noise and waved his free hand in the air dismissively. Troy leaned his head back against the bed and watched him.

"Kate doesn't need any more space. Space just gives her time to overthink and doubt everything. She's my sister, I should know."

"I thought you would be against all of this." Troy gestured between the two of them. "I mean we're best friends and I'm in love with your little sister. Doesn't that break the rules?"

"Oh yeah, all of em." Mason agreed easily. He shot Troy a weak smile. "But guys have been breaking those rules for centuries. You make my sister happy Troy. You make her stupidly happy and you have for almost her entire life. She loves you. Who am I to come in the way of love? It's all I have left in this world to give her."

"I want to give her that too." Troy agreed. He turned to face Mason completely. "Mason, I am desperately, _stupidly, no hope_ of returning from, in love with your sister. She's _it_ for me and I promise once we figure things out and she's mine? I'm never letting her go. I'll make her happy and love her and-"

"Shit." Mason sighed loudly. "It sounds like you're asking my permission to marry her."

When Troy stayed silent, Mason sighed again before letting a small smile curl over his lips. Troy's smiled back hopefully while Mason lifted his stump hand.

"You have it my blessing to love her." Mason told him softly. He waved his hand around threateningly. " _But_ remember, it doesn't matter if I have one hand or two, you make her unhappy and I'll kick your ass."

Troy laughed weakly before extending his hand out for a shake. Mason met his eye, let his lip curl approvingly before reaching out to take Troy's hand and shake it firmly. As soon as their hands slipped apart, Kate and Maya walked through the door. Maya greeted them both with a quick smile before slipping into the bathroom but Troy's eyes were focused on Kate. She was hastily grabbing items around the room that were hers and stuffing them into a bag.

Troy stood up and crossed the room to be next to her. He grabbed her arm gently to prevent her from packing anything else. Kate spun in his grasp and dropped her bag to grip his shoulders. She smiled pleadingly as Maya left the bathroom.

"Troy."

Oh god. Just the sound of his name from her lips had him practically melting in her arms. He held his ground though and refused to give anything away. He merely raised his eyebrows when her lip stuck out.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Normally I would say anything but judging from the look on your face, I'm not going to like whatever it is you want."

 _"_ _Well."_ Kate drawled out thoughtfully. "You like spending time with me right?"

Troy paused, unsure how to answer. He glanced over at Maya and Mason and found them both grinning as they watched the exchange. Maya urged him on with a delicate hand. Troy glanced back at Kate and nodded carefully.

"Yes." He answered unsurely. Kate grinned brightly and squeezed his shoulders.

"And you want to be there to protect me right?"

"I'm starting to get worried about where this is going." Troy stopped her with a nervous chuckle. "You know the answers to these questions Kate. What's going on?"

Kate squeezed his forearms again, sending a pleasant tingle up his spine. She smiled at him and the uncontrollable urge to kiss her had his entire body freezing in place. He repeatedly kept reminding himself her brother was sitting only a few feet away as he desperately tried to prevent himself from leaning down just a little-

"Come with me to that camp we passed on the way here."

-and smacking some sense into her.

Troy shook his head and leaned further away to study her face. She was completely serious and waiting nervously for his response. Mason was attempting to stand up across the room from his spot on the floor but Maya was determinedly holding him down, practically throwing herself on top of him. Troy shook his head once more.

"What? No, are you crazy? You almost died yesterday Kate. Do you know what that means? Dead, gone, _lost forever._ Why would you want to go back out there?"

"You're acting like I had a stand off with walkers instead of just a little water."

"Just a little water-!"

"Troy, _please."_ Kate pleaded. "Annabeth really thinks that camp is something to look at and being pregnant and all, she's sending Nico out to be her eyes. He's out forming a team right now and I need to see it with my own eyes okay? I can't just sit here and just _wait_ anymore! I'm tired of other people protecting me all the time when I can go out and protect myself! I don't want to be locked away anymore and-"

"Woah, hey!" Troy cut her off. Her hands slid off his forearms and she let him grab them. Troy gently intertwined their fingers and bent down to be eye level with her. "Where did all that come from baby?"

Mason coughed aggressively a few feet away until Maya slapped a hand over his mouth but neither Troy or Kate paid him any attention.

"I just don't want to hide behind anyone anymore." Kate whispered. "I _have_ to be able to be out there and be able to protect myself okay? When I saved Annabeth from drowning…diving into that water and knowing the risks and still coming out okay? Well…god it was the first time I felt _good_ since losing Vince and my parents. I didn't feel so helpless you know?"

"So you think going out and looking at this camp—potentially finding us all another home— would make you feel useful? You know none of us think of you as dead weight or anything like that right?"

"It's not about you!" Kate argued. "It's about me. I need this Troy. Nico won't let me go along unless you come with me. _Please."_

Troy sighed loudly as he stared down at her. Kate was looking at him desperately, her green eyes uncomfortably beautiful and her heart unbearably fragile awaiting his answer. He glanced over at Mason and found him nodding gently. Troy squeezed their interlaced fingers and placed his forehead briefly on hers. Maya cooed across the room.

"You're never going to give me a break are you?" Troy asked quietly, a chuckle laced in his voice. Kate grinned brightly and shook her head before launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy spun her happily as his arms tightened around her. When he glanced over her shoulder, he found Maya and Mason watching them.

Maya had her hands clasped under her chin and a smile on her lips while Mason shook his head. His shoulders shook with laughter. When he met Troy's eyes, he grinned.

"You wanted my permission but now you're stuck dealing with _that_ forever." Mason laughed as he turned to Maya. "How many times do you think we'll watch this exact scenario?"

"Oh plenty." Maya agreed.

Troy's eyes widened as he realized this would be the first of many failed attempts against Kate's puppy eyes but once he felt her sigh into his neck, he found himself unable to care. Unable to help himself, he let his arms tighten around her, locking her body firmly against his. A few blissful seconds went by before Mason was coughing again.

"Hugs don't usually last this long, you know."

0~0~0~0~0

"You know, I'm really proud of you Annabeth." Percy smiled as he stepped away from the window and towards her. He had been watching the others pack up the truck they were taking out on the road. She sat on the couch with her arms crossed and her lips tight. Nico had left only a few minutes before with Thalia, Kate, Troy and Rachel next to him ready to go scout the camp without her. Nico asked Percy to join but he didn't want to leave her alone and she understood their hidden implication; they didn't think she would stay put if no one was there to watch her.

"You're just playing baby sitter." Annabeth reminded him with a scowl. "I know I agreed to stay here but I thought Nico might give! He normally does!"

"Well he's just thinking about the baby." Percy soothed as he gently sat beside her. His hand crept up her leg and settled on her stomach. "We all are. You knew things would be different from now on. You have someone else depending on you baby, someone who needs you to keep yourself safe."

"I know." Annabeth sighed. She wiggled under his touch. "I just don't feel right sitting here doing nothing while I know the others are out there fighting without me. Wanna carry the baby for me instead?"

"If only it worked like that." Percy smiled as she groaned. She felt his hand creep up further. "Well, I can think of a few things that could keep your mind off the others for a while."

Annabeth smiled as Percy leaned over and kissed her before she could respond. She let him lay her back on the couch and climb over her. She let her eyes drift shut as he placed kisses along her neck, her hand settling in his hair so her fingers could tangle in the dark locks.

"I still can't believe this is real." Percy whispered lovingly against her skin. He kissed down her body until he reached her stomach. Placing a long kiss just above her belly button, Percy smiled up at her. "You're having my baby Annabeth. We're going to be parents. _Gods_ how did this all happen?"

"Well we started in a position pretty similar to this one and-"

" _No."_ Percy cut her off quickly, a blush dusting across his cheeks. "No, trust me I know how babies are made. I meant…look at us Annabeth. Look how far we've come and all we've been through just to get here to this moment."

"We've lost a lot." Annabeth mumbled, her fingers still absentmindedly stroking through Percy's hair. Percy crawled back on top of her and gave her a long kiss that had her toes curling.

"We've also gained a lot too." Percy reminded her, his lips ghosting over her own. "We found this place didn't we? We found each other again and the others. We watched Penelope Ann be born into the world and we found Rachel. We might even find another place to call home today. We're together Annabeth, all three of us. How could it get any better than that?"

Annabeth smiled up at him and ran her hand down his cheek slowly. She kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't get any better then you and me." She agreed. There was a quick knock on the door before Nico was bursting in and grinning at them. "And of course, it wouldn't truly be you and me unless Nico was involved."

Percy cursed under his breath and crawled off of her so she could sit up. Nico was still grinning ear to ear as she stood up to approach him.

"Oh knock it off." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know how this baby got here. What's going on?"

"Well I just came up here to let you know we're about to head out but if you two are _busy-"_

"We are." Percy deadpanned. He gently began to shove Nico out the door. Annabeth tried to hide her laughter as Nico began to struggle desperately to stay in the room. Percy was stronger and easily continued to shove him out of the room and close the door on him. Nico moaned sadly as Percy clicked the lock in place. Turning back towards her, Annabeth felt a shiver go down her spine as Percy smirked at her.

"He'll still be able to hear you kiss me from outside the door." Annabeth warned him with a raised hand. Percy pushed it aside and pressed her flush against him.

"Maybe then he'll stop trying to grab my butt when he thinks you're not looking."

Just as Percy leaned down, Nico called out from the hall.

"Not a chance! The notch is up to a seven Percy! _Seven!_ "

* * *

 **Geez you guys its been a long time. You guys have been so patient and I'm sorry about it but I needed the time. I appreciate all the love and support you all gave me regarding my grandmother.**

 **Its been a rough couple of months but I never forgot about this story but I think I'm finally ready to restart my updates. Writing makes me happy and I need that kind of happiness. You guys are awesome about being part of that happiness.**

 **I want to update again soonish and I'll mostly just include Camp Half-Blood stuff and the journey and everything. This story is coming to a close and this chapter was really more of a happy filler thing. :D**

 **HOLY CRAP THOUGH DID YOU SEE WE PASSED 1000 REVIEWS?**

 **I have a sweet little surprise for you guys because of it. At the end of this story, you guys will get an epilogue and a sweet little bonus chapter!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'll update again for you guys soon!**

 **Be sure to check out The Music In Me and my newest story Smoke and Mirrors!**


	49. Chapter 49

Kate hummed to herself as they cruised down the road on their way to Camp Half Blood. Troy nudged his foot against her thigh as Nico drove the truck over a bump. Kate smiled at him softly before turning to look out on the passing road. Nico, Thalia and Rachel were crowded together in the truck while she and Troy sat comfortably in the back of the truck bed.

Kate could admit her mind was stuck living in the past. Every day she seemed to be living with her mind viciously reminding her of what she's lost and what they've all been through. In one sense, Kate could see the benefit but it was tiring. Ever since they lost Haley, Kate's been trying to _live_ for her and her death is a constant reminder just how important living everyday they have is important. They could all lose each other in a moment's notice and if her mind was lost to the past, she couldn't enjoy their future.

She was trying to be strong, to prove to everyone she could help protect them. She wasn't the scared little girl they had met when she had accidently shot Annabeth. Kate wasn't letting Troy and Mason protect her from the outside world anymore. She wanted to face everything head on and prove she deserved to stand by their sides.

The air was chilly as it whipped her hair against her face and Kate couldn't help but shiver, her mind flashing back to the cold river water she had grabbed Annabeth from. When Troy noticed her shiver, he nudged her again to get her to look at him. When their eyes connected, Kate shivered again despite the warmth that had spread throughout her body.

"You alright?" Troy asked over the wind. Kate nodded and smiled lightly.

"Yeah." She whispered. She nodded her head for him to see before speaking louder. "The last couple of days, my mind has been reliving everything we've been through since this all started. It feels like it's been another lifetime we've suffered through, you know? For once, I stopped thinking and I'm simply just enjoying the moment we have right here. Who knows what's going to happen to us today? Or even the next few days. Its best to just live for the moment, right?"

Troy paused to think over her words before smiling and scooting to the other side of the bed to be next to her. He gently intertwined their fingers and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Kate tilted her head to watch his eyes darken as they met hers. She no longer felt the chill as he continued to stare at her. She was lost in the moment; the moment they had created together.

"Every moment I spend with you Kate, is one of the best that this new world can offer." Troy told her as he leaned down closer to her. "Every moment we spend together…it just—you mean a lot to me and I—"

Kate chuckled quietly and lifted her hand to gently run her fingers over his lips. He stilled instantly and sighed as her hands shifted from his lips to cup his cheek.

"You don't have to try so hard you know." Kate murmured. Her eyes flickered to his lips before fear crept into her chest, making her laugh and remove her hand from his face and shift away from him slightly. She hugged herself and glanced over at him. "Who knew you could only be so romantic at the end of the world."

Troy smiled at her joke but she could tell he was disappointed. She hugged herself tighter just as the truck came to a stop. Nico through his arm over the back of the seat to glance back at the two of them through the window.

"You two lovebirds ready to head out? We got walkers up ahead so we're leaving the truck here and traveling the rest of the way on foot. Camp's not too far but we need to stay on our toes."

Kate nodded and quickly climbed out of the truck, opening the door for Thalia and Rachel to climb out of as well. Troy whistled for her and when their eyes met again, he smiled and tossed her Mason's covered machete. He jumped over the side of the truck, and easily slid into place by her side. He nudged her playfully as he grabbed his bow from its sling on his back.

"I got your back." He reminded her as he loaded up his first arrow. "You don't go where I can't follow."

Kate unsheathed Mason's machete and glanced ahead to see the walkers stumbling towards them. Her breath hitched in brief fear before she nodded.

"Ditto." She reminded him. With walkers up ahead and the unknown even further, she couldn't let him move forward with doubt. "I'll follow you to hell just to drag your ass back to me Troy, so do me a favor and don't go dying on me yet."

Nico chuckled from his spot in front of them and freed his katana from his holder on his back. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"A true testament to love." He chuckled. "Let's move out guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back. I give Annabeth a day before she's chasing us. Kate's not the only one willing to go to hell to save someone else."

0~0~0~0~0

Rachel felt half dead herself when they finally managed to find the camp. Nico had gotten them a little lost before Troy had found the right path again. They were all covered in rotten blood, now easily drying against their skin and clothes as they journeyed forward but thankfully no one had gotten hurt. Nico sighed in relief as the sign came into view and reached up to place a bloody hand against it.

"Finally." He whispered. "We found you."

Thalia and Kate easily took to clearing the trees and bushes blocking the walkway leading to the camp, being as careful as possible not to create an opening too wide. The only reason the walkers hadn't found this place was because of the cover nature had provided. As they traveled through the trail Kate and Thalia were creating, Rachel found herself at peace. The sun was glowing through the cracks between the trees leaves and the gentle breeze created a sense of calm.

"I can see why you all want this to be home." She announced to the group. "If Annabeth felt half of what I'm feeling, I'd be fighting to find this place again too."

"Annabeth just wants to get Percy away from you." Thalia cackled. "I think we've all had enough of the love triangles."

"Trust me, I'm over them myself." Rachel agreed easily. "Plus, I figured any chance I could have had, vanished the second they figured out they were expecting. I've come across a lot of pregnant couples but I've never seen anyone as happy about it as those two. Considering the circumstances of the world, I would expect them to be cautious and worried but it was all smiles."

"They deserve it." Troy commented in front of her. "After everyone Annabeth has lost, she deserves any happiness she can get."

"There's no two people more suited for each other than Percy and Annabeth." Nico agreed. "I mean they can fight like cats and dogs but that's just sexual tension. They got rid of that and got a baby instead."

"I think Piper and Jason could give them a run for their money as perfect couple but they're more of a story book fairy tale. Annabeth and Percy found love at the end of the world, they're just crazy."

"What about Mason and Maya?" Kate interjected as she cut through another branch. "I never saw that coming. Its sweet though. If there was anyone worth my brother, it'd be Maya."

"Or you and Troy." Rachel added. She grinned when she saw both teenagers stiffen and blush bright red. "Percy filled me in on everyone's little romances between your groups. You two were definitely the most dramatic and interesting."

"Yeah well we don't talk about that newbie." Kate grumbled. Rachel smile widened when she noticed Kate stumbled over a branch in her attempt to get further ahead. Nico and Thalia snickered. Rachel shook her head and glanced over at Nico who was casually walking next to her.

"When this whole thing started, I was desperately fighting to find a place to take refuge, building a group as I went along. Were you guys just all trying to get together?"

"Pretty much." Nico agreed with a bright smile, his head intertwining behind his head. "There was a lot of struggle and surviving on our part too and all that boring stuff but you can bet your ass, Thalia and I were making bets on everyone while we sat back and watched it all unfold."

"Interesting." Rachel smiled and glanced over at Nico with a teasing grin she was sure he recognized. He gave it to Percy all the time. "And what about you Nico? Who could I make bets on for you?"

"Well a part of my heart will always belong to Percy-"

"—and his ass!" Thalia interrupted with a cackle. Nico pointed at her in agreement.

"—yes I am quite fond of that but I practically hit the floor when I saw Will for the first time so you can place your money there. I can't guarantee it will be soon but I will make that sweet doctor man mine someday."

"I wouldn't place my bets anytime soon." Kate warned her. "Nico was barely able to get his name out when they first met."

"Um _okay! You_ had just run face first into a pole!"

As they easily fell into an easy banter, Rachel fell quite as she watched them. These were the people her best friend had been traveling with. Percy was still the same person when they had reunited but Rachel had seen the differences in him instantly; the biggest being the light he had in his eyes when they were on Annabeth. She hadn't seen that light in his eyes before and it filled her with something warm. Jason and Piper had been carrying another child, along with Alice and she had never known love could have a face before seeing them again. Nico and the others were easily spotted no matter where they were just from their characters and the way they interacted with people.

Rachel could see how they all made it this far. They had each other and it made them stronger. They weren't lost to grief like a lot of Scented Pine's members were. Rachel could see the light dying in their eyes and she didn't know how to bring it back. She watched Percy's group overcome the worst the world could give them and they could still laugh and joke and _love_ one another. It filled her with something that felt a lot like hope; a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time.

Just as Nico was ready to fire back another insult, Kate and Thalia stumbled forward into a clearing, making them all pause. Rachel's eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her and that feeling in her chest this group had created had instantly grown.

"Holy shit."

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth paced nervously as Percy shrugged back on his pants. She had thrown over a larger hoodie that fell to her knees as he adjusted his belt. He smiled as he watched her but Annabeth paid him no attention. Her eyes drifted back to the window where the sun was just beginning to set. Nico and the others had been gone for hours and she was beginning to grow restless; her stomach doing small flips. She placed her hand over her belly button to somehow calm her nerves when Percy slid in behind her to place his hand over hers and kiss her temple lovingly. She easily leaned back into his embrace though her eyes remained on the window.

"You worry too much." Percy whispered into her ear. "And here I thought I had provided a pretty good distraction."

"I didn't know you were one to fish." Annabeth teased lightly. She squeezed the hand that had settled over hers before sighing. "I'm not worried. I'm just not used to being left behind to wait. I'm usually the one everyone is waiting on."

"I know baby." Percy soothed. "But considering what almost happened the last time you went out there and what's at stake now, you know why Nico and I needed you to stay back."

Annabeth nodded and shut her eyes, her mind being lost to the image Will had printed out for them of their child. She had never seen something so beautiful, even if it was just a blob on a screen. Thinking of Penelope Ann, Annabeth easily remembered what that blob could grow to be.

"I just want to find home Percy." Annabeth whispered. "I just need to find a place that's _ours._ A place far away from Acheron and the past that's hurt us."

"You know if this camp somehow fell through, Rachel would let us stay here."

Annabeth chuckled and spun in Percy's arms to loop hers around his neck. He smiled down at her and Annabeth found her chest warming. She briefly wondered if their baby would have his eyes or hers.

"And stay with the girl you were desperately in love with your entire life?" Annabeth hummed sarcastically. "Yeah the baby and I don't think that's the best idea."

Percy rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on her. He leaned down to place his forehead on hers. Annabeth let her hand slide down to his chest to feel his heartbeat under her palm.

"You know it's not like that anymore." He whispered quietly. "You know who it belongs to."

Annabeth smiled to herself and patted his chest before slowly removing herself from his warmth to stand back towards the window. She could see the town's residents wandering around and her breath caught in her throat when she recognized them from Acheron.

"You know that's not the only reason why I can't stay."

"Why _we_ can't stay." Percy reminded her. He joined her by the window. "They would listen to you if you just told them what Luke did to you."

"What about what I did to him?" Annabeth asked with a hiss. Her eyes watered as she envisioned him lying in a pool of his own blood. The blood she had spilled across the floor. "I don't want to see those faces and be reminded of what I did. I don't want my child to grow up and have someone tell them what happened to me. I just want that fresh start Percy and I know it means asking you to leave Rachel behind but—"

"I go where you do Annabeth. Always. We're a family."

Annabeth smiled at him gratefully before leaning over to kiss him briefly. The urge to tell him how she felt was overwhelming and the words seem to be on the tip of her tongue but something always made her freeze. They were in the perfect moment and she still couldn't tell him. It didn't make sense to her. Percy kissed her once more before running a hand over her belly gently.

"Let's get you two some food."

0~0~0~0~0

Nico was in awe as he walked around the camp. The gate they had scaled over was sturdy and barely touched. The walkers hadn't found this place and if they had, the steel gate was easily ready to help keep whoever was inside safe. The cabins easily spread throughout over acres; the biggest being the mess hall and the bathrooms. Kate had found the camp director's office and pointed them towards the solar panels used to run the lights and water. It had been a camp used to fix up misfit teens and show them life was worth living if they simply opened themselves up to what it had to offer; no matter how small the gift was.

Nico found his mind racing as he envisioned Percy and Annabeth chasing a small child around the grass; smiles on all their faces. Piper and Jason hugging Alice and Penelope Ann as the two girls raced to them. Thalia laughing with Mason and Maya as Troy and Kate whispered together in the corner. Will waiting for him on the doorstep of a cabin they could share together. It was perfect. It was home.

"Why has no one found this place before us?" Kate wondered aloud; tears building in her eyes as they shined with hope. "We can make this home."

"No one needed it the way we do." Nico whispered. "We have families all intertwined to one. We fought to get here. We can fight to protect it."

"We need to get the others here." Thalia agreed. "Annabeth needs to see what she found."

"I think everyone does." Rachel interjected. "I want to offer some of my people the chance to stay here."

"No one from Acheron." Nico argued. "Annabeth and Percy are going to run this place and anyone who doesn't see her as the leader she is, won't be welcome. This is our home Rachel and you are welcome to it but that doesn't mean everyone is."

"Understood." Rachel nodded. "For it to stay safe, it needs to stay hidden."

Thalia shook her head and raised her hands, pushing herself to the middle of their meeting circle.

"We can talk about all of that later." She smiled. "We need to get the others and bring them home."

* * *

 **Holy crap you guys I know its been MONTHS since I updated and I can't tell you how badly I feel. This chapter might come off a bit stale but it's been months and to get back in the groove, I even went back and read Saudade to get a feel for it again. I had all these chapters typed up and extra little moments but I got another laptop and all was lost. It was a bummer so I'm starting from scratch.**

 **I do have an excuse for my absence and if you are willing to read it, I'm willing to share. A glimpse into the life I live outside of this sight.**

 **I had my heart broken. Like crushed into a million pieces broken and holy crap I have never had anything so painful happen to me. For those who have read my Where The Light Is series, you know I've struggled and overcome my depression well it came back full fucking force. My anxiety has never been worse. I'm managing but its been hard.**

 **I graduated Salutatorian of my class and was set to attend my dream school a few hours away from home. I was going to live off campus with my dog to help with the anxiety and I was ready to leave my family, my best friend and the boy I had been a little in love with my entire life, behind. Then as it tends to do, life happened. I lost my grandmother, my mother and grandpa were beside themselves with grief, my little brother started to act out more and my school called and told me I couldn't live off campus anymore, meaning I couldn't take my dog with me. I can't live without my dog so I couldn't go. My family was a mess and I couldn't bring myself to leave them behind when they were struggling.**

 **My best friend ended up moving into my house and that guy I had been lowkey in love with? (His name is Luke so I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE SIGNS. Its almost funny. I've been writing about a Luke that ruined Annabeth and let another one do the same to me.) He's best friends with my older brother and has been for 10 plus years. He was technically my first date (which became a running joke in my family) and every year the day before my birthday we would go and spend the day together. He was one of my best friends and despite his flaws (because he did have a lot of them) I really did care for him. He was one of the loves I had growing up. He was a part of my family and in my grief over losing both my grandmother and my dream college, I turned to him for comfort and saw him as a sort of consolation prize for staying home another year and not getting to start my dream.**

 **It started off simply enough. Stolen kisses while I was housesitting and flirting and jokes through snapchat that would leave me smiling all day long. I found myself happy, even after losing something I had worked so hard for. I really thought he could give me the happiness I had somehow lost myself. It escalated as it always does and I found myself spending every weekend with him, sneaking over and telling my parents I was with my best friend instead of at his place (she had yet to move in with us yet) He was someone I had loved. I wasn't in love with him. I may have been heading there but I wasn't in love with him.**

 **We had a phrase. "I love you and I like you" It might sound familiar but to us it made sense. I loved him. He was my friend and my family. I liked him. He was something of a boyfriend. I was 18 and just starting life and he was 22 and had been a part of my life for so long, I still find it weird not having him in it, even though we haven't seen each other in almost four months and barely spoken in that time.**

 **I gave him my virginity. I let him show me a part of life I hadn't let anyone. I gave him a part of me I could never get back because he was supposed to be the safe one. He was supposed to be my friend and care about me as something more then a girl he met on the street. Things were really good for about two months and out of the blue, he wanted to end things. He never gave me an explanation. I was fully ready to stay friends just as long as he talked to me about it like an adult and instead, he chose to ghost me and make me feel like a whore he met in a bar. I have never felt so small you guys. Someone who had grown with me, someone I had gone to great lengths for both emotionally and physically. Every birthday, he could expect something from me. Every Christmas I always budgeted out a present for him and his brother. I didn't deserve the disrespect he gave me. I know that now but jesus Christ. The whole situation broke my heart.**

 **And my heart still is a little broken. I feel like a completely different person. I'm overwhelmed at college, attending a school I didn't want to. My older brothers change by the day and I can no longer keep up. They feel like strangers to me. My little brother is at that stage where having an older sister is not fun anymore and he's an ass to me despite me doing everything for him. My mom told me she didn't want to be around me anymore and my dad told me he thought I was faking my anxiety and depression to get attention, though I have gone days without speaking or even seeing my family. I'm gone for school from eight in the morning until eight at night on Mondays and Wednesdays and the days I have off I'm looking for a job or locked away in my room.**

 **I've steadily gotten over the heartbreak Luke had given me but the scars are there. Sex and relationships are terrifying to me now and I never want to feel that heartbreak again. It will kill me. There are plans of me transferring to my dream school after the winter quarter but now the idea makes me terrified instead of excited. I'm not ready the way I was a few months ago. I'm a different person now and I'm not sure who I am anymore. My feelings don't feel like mine anymore and when I look in the mirror it doesn't look like me.**

 **I had too much heartbreak in such a short time. If I could even get to sleep at night, I would wake up feeling like someone punched me in the stomach and as I went through my days, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and I couldn't breathe, all the while pretending everything was okay because my parents care too much about image. It was all too much.**

 **I feel like I'm starting to heal but I'm worried because everything still feels numb and I can FEEL the changes it caused me. I'm not me anymore and I don't know if I can go back to who I was. I don't know if I want to. I don't know that I'll keep relationships with my family if I travel hours away or if i'll even want to come back at all.**

 **I'm asking you all to have patience with me. You've been amazing and this story along with my other ones, are a hope I desperately cling to. I just need time.**

 **Hopefully I can bring you more in the near future.**

 **Thank you all for your love and support.**

 **Thank you**


	50. Chapter 50

**It's been a while I know! This is basically a last chapter but if you want news about what's coming next, check the bottom author's note!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the OCS.**

* * *

Annabeth watched from her spot on the cabin porch as everyone around the camp rushed around. There was a lightness in the air around her that Annabeth hadn't felt in a long time. Excited smiles were all around her and she had to wonder if somehow all of this was a dream.

Camp Half Blood was a dream in itself. When Nico and the others had returned with eager smiles from their scouting trip, Annabeth had felt something that reminded her of hope in her chest. Nico had practically packed her bags for her as he gushed about their new home. The following days were a blur of packing and strategy meetings throughout the town of who and what they could take with them. Rachel had been kind enough to provide them with more then enough supplies and equipment. They had left with a handful of her people as well.

Leaving Rachel had been an emotional moment. Annabeth sighed as she thought back on it. They had offered Rachel a place with them at Camp Half Blood but she had declined and Annabeth believed it had been hard for her. As happy as she was to be back with her old friends and as badly as she wanted to go with them, she had made a promise to the people she was with now; she had promised to provide them shelter and protection and they had created that together. She just wasn't willing to leave yet and Annabeth had understood. Scented Pine was something Rachel had created with her own hope; something she had fought for and she didn't want to give that up. They had set up radios within the two havens as a way to keep in contact if anything were to happen to the other and they were close enough that visits were possible.

Percy, Thalia, Jason and Piper had been sad about Rachel's decision and it took a while before Percy could fully accept that he would have to once again leave his best friend behind. Watching the exchange from her spot by her truck as they prepared to leave had changed how she thought about Rachel and her friendship with Percy.

 _Annabeth felt Nico's hand on her shoulder as she stood by her truck door watching the exchange. Thalia, Piper and Jason had already said their goodbyes and well wishes and were climbing into their own vehicles. Percy had hung behind and waited and Annabeth knew it was so he could speak with Rachel without his family within ear shot._

 _She couldn't hear what they were saying and frankly didn't think she deserved to, but Annabeth studied their faces as they spoke. Rachel had a watery smile on her face as Percy leaned down to grasp her hands in his. Admiration shown in her eyes and Annabeth faintly wondered if she gave Percy the same look. Percy had a timid smile on his face as he spoke and whatever he was saying seemed to be genuine as Rachel laughed and quickly leaned over to hug him tightly. Percy hugged her back just as tightly and Annabeth gently placed her hand on her stomach. Nico squeezed her shoulder tighter and she used her free hand to place it over his. She understood friendship now and she knew that's exactly what she was watching in front of her._

 _When Percy and Rachel had released each other, they were both wiping their eyes as their smiles grew. Sharing a laugh at the scene they were creating, they shared one last hug before Percy was waving goodbye and walking back towards her side. His smile softened when he noticed she had a small one of her own on her lips. Nico stepped back when Percy approached her. He silently pulled her into a warm hug and leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear._

" _Thank you for understanding."_

Now as she watched him help Jason place a wired fence around the wooden one surrounding the camp, Annabeth felt another smile bloom on her lips. Thalia was carrying boxes of food alongside Nico towards the mess hall as Piper trailed behind them with Penelope and Alice. Annabeth chuckled as she saw Alice proudly holding two cans of corn in her small hands as she trailed behind her mom and sister.

Taking an extra moment to watch Piper kiss Penelope's head, Annabeth felt her hands shift down to her stomach. She was barely two months along but the idea of actually holding her own child in her hands had Annabeth reeling. She could barely believe it was real. Percy had easily fallen into a father role and was practically smothering her as he desperately tried to cater to every need she could possibly have. He couldn't wait and Annabeth found seven months still too soon to process everything. She was excited; stupidly, desperately excited about bringing a baby that was a little mix of her and Percy into the world, but she was terrified as well.

What kind of life could she give a baby in a world like this? Piper and Jason never talked about it, but she had to wonder what they thought about raising their children in a world where monsters were very real and constantly knocking on their doors. Their main priority had been keeping the girls safe and now they were somewhere they could stay safe so what were they supposed to do now? What was next?

It was funny, Annabeth had been frantic to stay alive and _live_ that now that she had the chance to, she didn't know what she was supposed to do with the life she had been desperately fighting to keep. Where did they go from here?

"I know that look." A voice groaned from the porch step below her feet. She glanced down at Nico with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't heard him come up and sit down in front of her. "I don't know what you're thinking so hard about but stop it. We're in a good place right now, let's just enjoy it. We have a win today."

"I'm not thinking about anything bad." Annabeth assured him. She easily shoved him over so she could share the step with him. Nico leaned back against his open palms while Annabeth wrapped her hands around her legs. "I'm just thinking about tomorrow and the lives we're supposed to live after that."

"I live my life one day at a time. Its easier to enjoy it that way." Nico yawned. "Worrying about what's next will make you miss out on what's going on right now."

Annabeth hummed and the two easily fell into comfortable silence. Easily leaning her head on his shoulder, Annabeth continued to watch everyone walk past them. She wasn't used to being on the sidelines but Percy had insisted she couldn't lift anything and it would give him peace of mind to have her watch everyone from the cabin they had chosen for their home.

When Annabeth felt Nico stiffen, she bit back a grin. Will casually waved to the both of them as he approached and Annabeth sat up to stand and greet him. No one had been more surprised then Nico when Will had asked to join them at Camp Half Blood. He had explained he wanted to be around for Annabeth when it came time for her due date along with the two-other woman who were pregnant that had come with them but Thalia had been quick to joke that he had come for Nico. Annabeth smiled when she remembered Will had never denied it.

"And how are we feeling today Miss. Chase?" Will asked kindly when he finally reached the porch. Annabeth smiled and affectionately patted her stomach.

"Full." Annabeth joked. "Percy practically stuffed food down my throat earlier today when we had begun to unpack all the supplies. We'll have to make a lot more food runs if he continues to do that."

"You and your baby are worth it." Will assured her with a warm smile. When he flashed that smile at Nico, Annabeth had to bite her fingers to avoid laughing out loud. She could have sworn her partner had fainted for a few seconds. "And how are you doing Nico?"

"Better now that you're here." Nico sighed lovingly. When he realized what he had said, he blushed and quickly stood up. "Uh actually I'm pretty bloated so if you would both excuse me."

Annabeth turned her gaze to her porch's ceiling swallowing her laughter as Nico rushed past her and into the cabin she shared with Percy. Left alone with the doctor, she shrugged.

"You're never going to find another like him Doc."

"No. He's one of a kind." Will agreed with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Well when he's done with your toilet do you mind passing a message on to him for me? I actually came over to ask if he would join me for dinner tonight when we all gather together. I have a proposition for him I think he might be interested in."

"It's a date." Annabeth laughed. She waved as Will smiled and turned to walk away. She barely flinched when her door banged open behind her when Will was out of sight. Nico screamed behind her and spun her around to hug her.

"Damn bitch!" He cackled. "Who knew you were such a good wingman? Paying me back for all the help I gave you with Percy?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she let him continue to hug her.

"What are you talking about? You constantly flirted with him. I'm positive you would have stolen him if given the chance."

"True but I would have given him back when I met Will."

"Seeing as I don't like to be used and abused, I'm glad I stuck with Annabeth then."

Both Annabeth and Nico turned to see Percy grinning at them from the bottom of the porch. He easily slid to the other side of Annabeth and joined Nico's hug; both of them hugging her from either side. She sighed at the gesture but leaned back into Percy's embrace either way. They were keeping her warm from the chilly air.

"Me too." Nico agreed. He pulled back from the hug to pinch her cheek, ignoring her look as she slapped his hand away. "I shipped it from the beginning. Plus, Annabeth just helped me score a date with hunky, doctor man so she can totally have you. No offense Percy but even nice butts like yours don't compete with Will's….well everything else."

Percy chuckled behind her, his chest rumbling against her back as she shook her head. Nico was practically beaming.

"Well you two enjoy each other, I gotta go tell Thalia what happened. She owes me two cans of soup. And not the shitty kind either! _Chicken noodle."_

Annabeth silently watched Nico jump off her porch and simply shook her head again when Nico yelled across the camp when he saw Thalia in the distance.

" _Guess who owes me soup bitch?"_

Percy adjusted his grip on her so she could turn in his arms. When she was finally facing him, Percy easily leaned down to kiss her. Her hands slowly crept up his arms to rest on his shoulders as he pulled her closer. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she found herself melting into him. Just as she begun to really lose herself in his kiss, Percy slowly pulled away with a whispered promise of later.

"I saw you waiting for me here on our porch with your hands on our baby and I couldn't help myself. I had to come see you and kiss you like that."

"I think you just wanted to get out of the heavy lifting." Annabeth teased as she leaned closer to let their lips brush once more. Percy smiled.

"It could be both."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as a smile melted across her lips. Her hand reached up so her fingers could thread through Percy's dark hair. As she silently looked into his eyes, she absentmindedly wondered if their child would have the same sea green as he did. Percy's hands slid down to rest on her waist, daring fingers occasionally slipping lower down before coming back up. They simply stared at each other for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the other's company and the comfort being around the other brought.

Annabeth thought back to the river she had fallen into and the things she had seen when she had been lost under its water. She had been so cold when Nico had pulled her out and standing here in Percy's arms she had never been warmer. She loved being in positions just like the ones they were in. Annabeth didn't know what kind of future they were destine to have but she wanted it; she wanted a future just as long as Percy and their child were there with her.

Those words were desperately trying to escape her tongue as she stared up at him. Her fingers continued to gently comb through his hair and as his eyes slowly shut, Annabeth found it easier to breathe. Thinking about telling him how she truly felt about him, how much he really meant to her was frightening. She knew Percy knew she couldn't live without him, but she longed to tell him what he desperately needed to hear. She wanted to tell him just as badly as he wanted to hear it. But Percy was patient with her, just like he always was and he understood her and her fears. She didn't know what was holding her back but she couldn't gather the courage she needed just yet.

Disappointed in herself and feeling shame and guilt creep into her chest, Annabeth leaned up to place one last lingering kiss on Percy's lips before she untangled herself from his arms. She smiled regretfully and rubbed her head, making an excuse about needing to lie down before retreating inside, leaving him watching after her.

 _0~0~0~0~0_

Kate gently patted her thigh along to the soft beat of the guitar as she hummed along. The heat from the fire and Maya as she leaned back against Kate's legs were more then enough to keep her warm despite the chilly night air. A lot of new faces surrounded her as she quietly began to sing but Kate found them blurring as she focused on the fire and the way it grew and danced in the air around them.

Kate wasn't sure how such a large crowd had formed but she remembered Troy and Mason starting a fire and Nico and Thalia bringing a few people as they sat down. Jason and Piper had brought their daughters along with a few other moms and Will seemed to have brought a crowd by himself leaving them with the large group they had now. A nameless man had offered to play the guitar as they all sat and enjoyed the fire together and Kate had found some of his songs familiar. Without realizing she had begun to sing and when she stopped in embarrassment, several voices encouraged her to continue.

" _It's been a long day, without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again."_

Kate found herself wrapping Vincent's hoodie tighter around her face as she breathed in his fading scent. Smiling at the memory of her little brother, Kate didn't notice when Troy moved to stand next to where she was sitting. When Maya poked her leg, Kate glanced up to see him offering his hand. Taking it without hesitation, Kate let him pull her to her feet and away from the fire.

"Where are we going?"

Troy didn't answer her but Kate easily recognized the cabin she was going to share with Mason, Maya and Troy in front of them. When Troy pulled her towards the bench swing in front of the stairs leading to the door, Kate felt goosebumps erupt across her skin. She could still see the fire but they were far enough away from everyone that the night was quiet. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating happily in her chest. Troy shifted closer to her when they sat down and she instantly noticed he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Wanted me for yourself huh?" Kate teased as she dared to lean closer. The faint light from the fire was bright enough she could see his smirk. He used his free hand to grab her shoulder and pull her to his side. She awkwardly adjusted herself until she could comfortably lean against him and she found herself unable to breathe. Anytime they had been this close in the past few days, Kate had gently pushed him away. It was too much to be this close to him after years of watching him from a distance. She didn't know what it all meant but when she shifted to move away, Troy gently kept her in place.

"Please don't." He begged softly. "Please stop running away from me. I just want to enjoy this with you."

"We don't do this." Kate reminded him quietly. "We're cuddling Troy. We've never cuddled before."

"Is it bad?"

"No." Kate sighed and let herself fall fully against him, the top of her head brushing his chin. Troy let out a quiet sigh as he tightened his arm around her. The warmth of his skin against hers still somehow made her shiver. "It's just different. Everything seems different now."

"I'm ready for different. I didn't think I was before but I was wrong. I've been ready for different for a while and I was just afraid of what it meant. I think we switched."

"We did." Kate agreed quietly. "Now you're the one being too open and I'm the one that's pushing you away."

"At least you admit it."

Kate looked up to meet his eye and smiled guiltily. Troy squeezed her shoulder and she let her eyes fall shut briefly to take in this moment with him. When she opened them again, she found his gaze still on her. Unable to handle the heat flooding her cheeks and stomach, Kate chuckled awkwardly and glanced back out at the camp.

"How did we get here Troy?"

He rolled his eyes at her change of topic but easily shrugged his shoulders.

"Very carefully." He joked. Kate laughed lightly. "We fought to get here Kate. All of us. Now we can actually build somewhat of a life from what's left of the world."

Kate hummed under her breath unsure of what to say. She let them fall into a comfortable silence and sighed in contentment when she felt him pull her closer. She had longed for him to hold her like this for years and despite the fear she felt at the prospect of _change_ between them, she could admit excitement pooled in her stomach. She loved him and she loved the way he made her feel. Lifting her head to look at him, Kate smiled lightly when she saw him stiffen. He was holding his breath, waiting for her to make the next move.

Haley's face flashed through her mind and instead of feeling guilt, Kate felt a lightness in her chest as she remembered Haley's smile and her dying wish. She was the only thing standing in the way of her own love. Troy was here, wrapped in her arms as she was his and he was waiting for her to take that leap with him.

Finally ready, Kate slowly begun to lean towards him. The night air gently blew her hair behind her as she shut her eyes. She could feel Troy tighten his hand around hers as she moved closer. Closer- _almost there-_

"Hey guys, do you think- _eep!"_

Kate's eyes flew open and she quickly shoved Troy away from her and off the swing. Her face flushed as she glanced over to find Mason and Maya watching them with wide eyes. Maya was just about as red as her as her hands flung up to cover her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Maya cried sheepishly. "We didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Speak for yourself." Mason rolled his eyes. "I'm okay with it but that doesn't mean I need to see it."

Maya rammed her elbow into Mason's gut with a small glare as Troy got up from the ground. He dusted himself off and shot her a look, making her smile ruefully. She held her hands up.

"Guys you weren't interrupting anything. Really." Kate assured them. Technically it was true. She hadn't been able to actually kiss Troy. "We were just talking."

Maya shot her a embarrassed look which Kate shook her head at. Troy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Just talking. You didn't interrupt _anything at all!"_

As he stomped off back towards the fire, Kate sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Maya and Mason shared a look before Mason groaned loudly.

"God dammit." He hung his head dramatically. "Kate can you please just get your shit together and kiss the poor guy before we all go crazy?"

Kate could only sigh as she watched Troy disappear into the group of people surrounding the fire.

0~0~0~0~0

Jason watched from the doorway as Piper gently tucked Alice in next to her sleeping sister on their bed. Alice had a room right across from theirs that she would someday share with Penelope but she liked to take her daily nap in their bed. Seeing as she actually slept in there and gave them both some peace, Piper and Jason hadn't seen it as a problem.

"I just got them both to sleep." Piper whispered with her back to him. Jason smiled to himself. She always knew when he was near. "They've both been fed and should be out for a few hours."

When she turned back around, Jason practically melted to the floor. She looked exhausted and her hair was sloppily braided, leaving strands poking out everywhere but her eyes were warm, her smile sleepy. She was a vision and she was his.

Waiting for her to cross the room to him, Jason gently shut the door behind them and let out a tired sigh as he leaned against it. He had been helping Percy all afternoon reinforcing the fence and his muscles were cramping from overuse. When he met her eyes again, Jason watched Piper try to contain a yawn.

"A nap doesn't sound too bad right about now huh?" He joked quietly. Piper nodded almost thankfully as he gripped her hand and led her towards the couch. Grabbing a blanket on the way, he waited for Piper to adjust comfortably on the couch before he climbed in behind her to wrap his arm and the blanket around her. He smiled into her hair when she let out a loud content sigh.

"I guess this is the happily ever after huh?" Piper asked after a few quiet seconds; her voice was no louder then a whisper. Jason kissed her head.

"Fairy tale's been pretty weird up until this point." He murmured. "This is probably the best ending we could have asked for."

"And you're happy?"

"Every second I'm with you."

"And those _excruciating_ moments you aren't?"

"I think about you, Alice and Penelope Ann anyway. Seems to bring that happiness right back."

Piper turned in his arms, so their faces were only inches apart. Her eyes fluttered open after she placed a lingering kiss on his lips; warmth spread throughout his body. They simply stared at each other for a few minutes before Piper was gently placing her forehead against his.

"I love you Jason." She whispered. "I'll never love anyone more than I love you."

Before he could reply, Penelope let out a loud wail that seem to shake the walls. They shared a mutual groan before climbing off the couch and towards the bedroom. When the bedroom door opened, Alice was wiping her eyes, still full of sleep and signing something as Piper rushed to her sister. Alice climbed into her father's arms to rest her head on his chest. She was fast asleep in seconds.

Jason watched the love of his life sooth their youngest daughter as their oldest drooled on his shoulders and smiled to himself.

 _Yeah,_ he thought. _This really is happily ever after._

 _0~0~0~0~0_

Maya hummed to herself as she folded the newly dried clothes into the correct piles. Kate had rushed past her a few minutes ago and Maya made a mental note to go looking for her after the laundry was done. She had mumbled something about Troy and Maya wanted to make sure she left enough time for something to happen before she went looking for her best friend again. She _really_ didn't want a repeat of last time. Her face still felt hot.

"Need a hand?"

Maya glanced over her shoulder to see Mason cheekily holding up his stump hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes affectionately before turning back towards the laundry. It was good to see him up and around, joking and smiling the way he used to. This was the Mason she remembered. The others didn't get to see this side of him and she felt something warm in her chest realizing she was one of the few who did.

"Funny." She clicked her tongue. "I'm almost done though. I'm using this as a distraction before I look for Kate. If she's with Troy, I want to give them their space."

Mason let out a groan, making Maya smile to herself. He accepted the blossoming relationship, but he didn't like to think about it, or see it…or acknowledge it so Maya tried to bring it up as often as possible to mess with him.

"Why look for her then? You _know_ they're together. When are they not? You might interrupt something you won't want to see."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?" Maya asked, folding the last shirt and showing Mason the empty basket. "I'm done with all my chores for today and I can't help with the maintenance outside."

Mason shrugged his shoulder and reached over her shoulder to grab an apple from the table full of laundry. When Maya noticed just how close he was to her, she held her breath. Mason carelessly shrugged and bit into the apple as he stared down at her.

"Hang out with me." He offered with a raised eyebrow. He took another bite of the apple. "Even though we live together now, I think this is the first time I've been alone with you since we got here."

It was true. With everyone doing their part to make Camp Half Blood their new home, by the time they all got back to their cabin it was dark out and they were all exhausted. Maya barely had time to say hello to Mason before one of them was rushing off to complete something that needed to be done. Now that they were finally settling into a daily life inside the camp, Mason was around the cabin more.

"That's true." Maya conceded quietly. She glanced up at him shyly. "So we're alone together…What do you want to do?"

Realizing how her question could have come off, Maya blushed brightly and opened her mouth to correct herself, but Mason was already chuckling.

"You're never not fun to be around Maya. You know that?" Mason chuckled again as he took another bite. "Whenever I look back, you're always there. Balancing out Kate's crazy and giving everyone that smile."

Maya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, struggling to find something to say. Mason wasn't always the most verbal person; especially when it came to his feelings so to hear him confess something so sweet so casually was a surprise. Mason must have noticed because he smirked at her.

"I'm in a good mood today." He offered in explanation. "Things here are…. _good._ Being here doesn't change the past or heal the hurt I've experienced but knowing you, Kate and Troy are safe here with me just makes me…happy I guess."

"I'm glad." Maya managed to stutter out. She gently placed her hand on his forearm. The warmth was soothing to her entire body. The energy between them was exciting and terrifying at the same time but it was something comforting. It had always been there. Maybe in smaller bursts but right now, Maya could feel _something_ in the air around them. She couldn't quite place what it was.

Maybe it was because Mason was older and wiser. Maybe it was because Mason was more ready then she was or maybe it was because they both knew they were safe now and didn't have to run. Maya sucked in a breath as Mason gently grabbed her hand with his and intertwined their fingers. He lifted their joined hands over his chest. His heartbeat steady under her fingertips.

"I'm happy… _right here."_

His voice was mumbled and his cheeks pink. Maya held back a sigh and smiled softly. She rubbed their intertwined hands with her thumb for a few minutes, her eyes still locked onto his. When he saw her smile, he offered a small one in return which only made hers widened.

They were never one for big declarations or dramatic shows. That was more Troy and Kate's department. Mason was quiet and private, but he was _real_ and the moment they created together was something beautiful. The feeling she had right now was something she wouldn't forget for a long time.

Biting her lip to prevent her smile from growing wider then it already was, Maya nodded.

"Me too."

0~0~0~0~0

"Do you ever feel like we're just side characters watching everyone else's drama?" Thalia asked as she chucked another nut into the air to catch in her mouth. Nico grabbed one from her bag and did the same, shooting her a dirty look when he caught it.

"No fuck you." She chuckled. "I'm main character material babe and so are you."

"Could you imagine if we had our own show? We'd run the damn universe."

"The gay adventures of Thalia and Nico." He pondered the thought for a moment before nodding in approval and grabbing another peanut. "Yeah, I'd watch the shit out of that."

"What a way to come out to the family huh?" Thalia chuckled quietly.

Nico glanced over at her. He knew Annabeth had some problems with the friendship he had with Thalia at first, fearing she was losing her partner to the black-haired beauty but she hadn't known the full story. Thalia had come out to him shortly after they had all been reunited in the forest surrounding Acheron. And while he thought her family had an inkling to her sexual preferences, Thalia hadn't come out and said the words to anyone but him. They were able to bond over it. He embraced his sexuality and wore it like a badge of honor, but he knew how easy it was to struggle with it when you were worried about being rejected. He playfully nudged her.

"They'd still be your biggest fans." He assured her quietly. Thalia smiled lightly before nodding towards the campfire. All of their couples were walking around together. Nico leaned back against the cabin door.

Annabeth was rolling her eyes as she desperately tried to powerwalk away from a persistent Percy. Her lips were rolled in irritation as he desperately tried to get her listen to whatever he was saying. Nico chuckled. His overprotectiveness was beginning to get on the blonde's nerves, especially now that they were the safest they have ever been. Nico snorted when Percy easily caught her hand and spun her around. Within seconds, Annabeth's frown was melting into an amused smile as she rolled her eyes again.

Jason and Piper were talking quietly as they tried to juggle their overexcited daughters. Alice was jumping around at their feet signing something happily as Penelope wiggled and squealed in her father's arms. The parents looked extremely tired, but smiles were on their lips as they leaned in to quickly kiss each other before paying attention to their daughters.

Kate and Troy were quietly arguing in front of the unlit fire. Kate was frowning and rubbing her temple with one hand while the other was waving around in front of her as she struggled to say whatever it was she wanted to. Troy looked annoyed but the faint dust of pink on his cheeks as he stared down at Kate easily gave him away.

Maya and Mason were the least obvious out of all of them. They were quietly sitting next to each other as they watched Troy and Kate argue with one another. Mason looked completely bored while Maya's eyes were flicking back and forth between the pair. She bit her lip in worry as she watched them argue and Nico squinted his eyes when he saw Mason's lone hand slowly creep closer to Maya's. Within seconds his fingers gently crept over the top of hers. No hand holding, no love sick gazes, just the simple lingering gaze of affection as her fingers twitched under his.

Nico sighed dramatically and found himself itching to go see Will. Thalia threw another nut into the air and he turned to her when she caught it with a click of her tongue. He cupped his cheek in his hand as he looked at her.

"I feel left out looking at all these couples." He leaned closer to her cheekily. "We should make out, so we can be like all the cool kids."

Thalia rolled her eyes and easily shoved him away from her with a smile. She offered him the bag of nuts and dusted off her jeans.

"Fuck off." She laughed. "How about instead I punch you, so you have an excuse to see Will?"

Nico blushed red at the sound of his name and shook his head, already on his way down the steps. Thalia easily fell into step next to him. Before he could open his mouth to tell her to stay away from him, Thalia's fist reeled back and slammed into his stomach with a loud thud. His eyes watered and he almost doubled over as she smirked down at him. She loudly yelled out for Will. Within seconds, the doctor was running over to their sides.

"You bitch." He laughed\coughed. "You beautiful bitch."

0~0~0~0~0

Kate sighed and looked up at the dark sky as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. The night air was crisp and she briefly shut her eyes as she took in a long breath. The stars seem to shine down on her when she reopened her eyes and before long she felt them begin to sting.

Gently reaching up to catch a tear with her finger as it rolled down her cheek, Kate clenched her teeth. She didn't know why she was crying. Things were okay now; they were safe, they were together…but they were still missing some people. Everyone here had lost someone they had loved, they were all living with some form of survivors' guilt and hers had finally caught up to her.

She thought of her parents and how safe she felt when they had hugged her and kissed her head. How proud they looked whenever she came home from school with a great report card and a smile. She thought about those late nights she would sit on top of the stairs with her brothers and watch their parents slowly dance together in the living room as candles glowed around them. She remembered their love and felt her tears begin to leak.

She thought of her little brother and how much she loved to hate him. He would always tease her and try to embarrass her in front of Troy and run away screaming like a girl when she got close enough. He would always make stupid jokes to try and make her smile when she had a bad day and would always offer her one of his hoodies when she was cold despite the fact her closet was full of them. She thought of his smile and knew she would never see it again and felt her tears fall faster.

She thought of Haley and couldn't help but grip her chest. She had been the last to see her alive, the last to touch her and hear her voice and see her smile. Haley had given her a second chance at life and a real chance to be with the boy they were both in love with. Haley had chosen Kate and Troy over herself and Kate still didn't fully understand why. All she knew is she was so grateful and she would do anything to make sure Haley knew how much she missed her and appreciated what she did.

Kate wiped her eyes in annoyance and sniffed when she realized how puffy her face had become. She glanced back up at the stars and swore they twinkled just for her. Had they known she was thinking about them? Were they watching over her? Over them?

"I miss you." She whispered up to a nameless star as it sparkled once more.

She was tired of feeling this way. She missed them desperately, but she was here and they weren't. Maybe it was for a reason. Maybe she was meant to be here without them. Maybe she was meant to see who she was without them. Her parents had made her strong, Vincent had made sure she never forgot who she was and Haley had given her a chance to have someone she had wanted her entire life. She wasn't going to waste the gifts they had given her. They had died so she could live and now she was finally ready too.

When the door opened behind her, Kate made no move to cover her face. It was obvious what had happened. When Troy quietly sat down next to her, she sighed.

"I don't want to fight anymore." She mumbled sadly. All they had been doing since their almost kiss two days ago was fight. Their fights were ridiculous, and they never lasted long before a completely new one would begin. Mason called it sexual frustration, Maya had called it avoidance, but Kate only saw it as annoying.

"You think I do?" Troy asked quietly. He glanced over at her before his eyes followed her upwards. "I thought we were moving forward you know? I thought we were finally heading towards something that's been building for years but it seems like if anything, we're moving backwards."

Kate didn't know what to say and chose to stay silent. Troy didn't seem to mind and welcomed her silence with further explanation.

"You're one of my favorite people Kate. You've always been this special person in my life, _always._ I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. You are literally the only girl on the planet that can make me this fucking angry."

"It's a real talent." Kate grumbled bitterly. He seemed to have lost every romantic bone in his body. When his warm fingers began to search for hers under her blanket, she helped him by letting them poke out into the night air. He pulled them both to their feet and intertwined their fingers, her blanket falling to the steps behind them.

"Its just you babe." He smirked when she rolled her eyes to hide a blush. "Don't tell Mason, but you're pretty much my best friend."

When there was a noticeable thud from inside the cabin, Kate chuckled.

"I have a feeling he knows you said that."

"I don't care."

Kate's smile slipped from her lips at his unwavering tone and when she looked up to meet his eyes, he was already staring down at her with a warm smile on his lips. He looked perfectly content staring at her.

"I'm tired of fighting." He announced. "You and I both know the only reason we're doing it is because you're embarrassed, and I'm frustrated about what should have happened a few days ago that didn't."

Kate sucked in a breath as he casually referenced their almost kiss. There was a small squeak from inside the cabin and Kate made a mental note to tell Maya once again not to worry about what she had accidentally interrupted. Troy's fingers squeezed hers, regaining her attention.

"I'm tired of you not knowing how I feel and I'm tired of doing this awkward dance around each other. I don't want to be frustrated and annoyed or confused anymore. I'm not unsure about you. I know it took me a while to figure everything out but I'm here now, _we're here_ and I just want to enjoy what we've been building up to since we were kids playing in a sandbox together."

"There's always been a you and me." Kate agreed with a wistful smile. "Ever since we were kids, there's always been a Troy and Kate, even when you had all those girlfriends."

"Give me a break." Troy grinned. "Six year old Troy was a tramp."

"That he was." Kate agreed with a laugh. Troy joined her and when their chuckles began to die out, his gaze remained on hers, sucking the life out of her body. She felt light headed as he shifted closer to her.

"Maya?" Troy called out, breaking the intense silence and startling her. Maya awkwardly called back out a 'yes?' from the other side of the door and Kate rolled her eyes. Mason and Maya were incapable of being spies. "Stay inside."

Kate smiled at the command and before Troy could lean back towards her, she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. She could faintly hear a thud behind her towards the door and faintly wondered if Mason had fainted. She found she didn't care as Troy began to kiss her back. His hands released hers in an instant, so he could wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She was grateful for it because as she tilted her head to adjust the kiss, her knees began to feel weak.

When she thought she was going to pass out from joy, Kate gently pulled away, her lips lingering over his for a moment longer before she was far enough away from him to feel the night air again. It was refreshing against her red cheeks. As she watched him frozen in place with his eyes still shut, she bit her lip.

"You know we only fight so much because making up is the best part."

Watching his eyes flash open and his grin widen to spread across his entire face, Kate laughed. He pulled her into a tight hug and laughed as he quickly spun her around.

"If I get a kiss like _that_ every time we fight, then get ready to put up your dukes baby."

Kate smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more when the door behind them popped open. Maya guiltily smiled at them from the floor and pointed behind her.

"I know I'm totally breaking the rule and _oh my god my timing is terrible_ but Mason is-"

"Dreaming. This world isn't real. I don't have a hand, Troy just kissed my baby sister and Maya's butt is in front of my face. There's no way this world is real."

Maya squeaked and easily smacked Mason in the chest as he continued to lay on the floor. Kate laughed at the exchange, her chest feeling lighter then it has in months. Troy's arms tightened around her and when she glanced up at him, he smiled before kissing her again.

She knew this wasn't a dream. She's had dreams about this moment for years and she's never felt the way she did right now. Even with the dead getting back up and trying to eat them all, reality was finally better then anything she could ever dream of.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth casually whistled to herself as she adjusted the papers on the table in front of her. She had a list of everyone in the camp, all their supplies and possible raid spots within a two-mile radius. Just as she begun to write out a strategy plan, putting Nico as the lead for the first group, Percy came crashing into their cabin.

"Annabeth Chase you have been avoiding me and I want to know why _right now!"_

Annabeth simply lifted her eyebrow at his dramatics before letting out a sigh. She knew this was coming eventually.

She hadn't technically been avoiding him but she hadn't necessarily been fighting to have alone time together. She was nervous. Every time she was around Percy, her words would die on her tongue. She could never bring herself to tell him what she was feeling, and guilt began to eat at her every time she tried and ended up leaving them both disappointed. Nico had been his never helpful self when she had gone to him for advice.

" _Just tell him how you feel ya blonde bimbo." Nico grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes. The last time she had heard that, Percy was yelling at her in the rain._

" _It's not that easy."_

" _You told me you loved me." He teased cheekily. "He's your baby daddy, it makes sense to love him."_

" _The baby isn't the only reason why!"_

" _Well we both know that." Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy will too. Hell, boy will probably piss himself in excitement when you tell him. We all know he's head over heels for you. Nothing bad will come from you telling him so stop being a puss and tell that hottie how you feel. If you don't, I'm still open to take him."_

" _Get out."_

" _Aaanndd now_ you're ignoring me!" Percy ranted with a huff. "Jesus woman! What did I _do?_ I've been wracking my brain and the only thing I can think of is you found out I stole that pillow you really like and after you go to bed, I use it under my knees. But you have like eight pillows cause your pregnant and I'm getting old and I work hard all day and sometimes a man just needs that comfort pillow between his legs at night and _no Jason it isn't stupid_ because it's comfortable and it helps me sleep and-"

She really couldn't figure out why she couldn't tell him. There had been plenty of moments; _perfect, love story moments_ where she could have told him and chickened out. He won't say it first. She didn't doubt how he felt about her; his actions have showed her just how far his feelings went. He was being patient and was waiting for her to feel ready. Was she?

After she fell in the river and saw her family, the weight in her chest had disappeared and for the first time since she lost them, Annabeth was able to feel love again. She was able to feel happy and let herself get lost in the feeling of it. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she knew why she couldn't.

Percy was the only family she had left. She had loved her mother and lost her. She had loved her father and lost him. She had loved Helen and the boys and lost them. She loved Percy and she couldn't handle losing him.

Her fingers danced across her stomach. She loved their child. What if she lost it?

"-and I _really_ don't understand but I don't want you to be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad at me."

Annabeth silently watched him fuss with the room around her. During his rant, he had adjusted the pillow behind her back, refilled the water on the table and opened the bag of peanuts Thalia had dropped off earlier for her. He was just in the process of covering her with her favorite blanket when Annabeth caught his hand. His green eyes met her grey ones, wide in fear as she studied him for a minute.

He looked just the same as he always did. Dark hair shaggy and falling into his eyes. She brushed it away, so she could see his eyes and all their glory and sighed when they softened at the sight of her. His hand was warm in hers and his grasp was gentle.

They had found each other in a broken world.

He had stayed by her side when they went to Acheron.

And loved her after everything that Luke had done.

He had given her someone new to love,

And reminded her what happiness was.

"Never go where I can't follow." She whispered quietly. Her eyes were uncharacteristically watery, and she blamed it on the hormones.

"Dummy." He chuckled. He leaned over to kiss her gently. "I'm the one that's always chasing you, aren't I? They'll never be a you without me."

Annabeth placed her forehead against his and let him wrap his arms around her. His fingers danced around her stomach and she smiled when she felt him shiver. Maybe she didn't need to tell him. She had a feeling he already knew. Moments like these were proof enough. But he deserved to hear it. She wanted to tell him. Just when she was about to open his mouth to tell him, Percy cut her off.

"So, c'mon tell me. Were you mad about the pillow?"

It was that exact moment, Annabeth fully realized she was in love with an idiot.

* * *

 **wOW**

 **Yes so hello all I am back.**

 **Sort of?**

 **This chapter isn't one of my best, I know. Its rushed and some of the moments feel forced. Kate and Troy I wanted to do better for but honestly they have been built up this entire story and I think it was about time they just went at it you know? I've had a lot less moments with a guy before kissing him.**

 **As for the ending of this story, I guess technically this is it. BUT**

 **BUT BUT BUT BUT BUT**

 **I do have a proposition for you guys!**

 **So we did make it over 1000 reviews and that's all I've ever wanted so if you guys want, I was thinking about doing a sort of epilogue with the Percabeth baby and the future they all have at camp.**

 **And maybe even a sort of gag chapter with bloopers.**

 **I have both typed up and its really up to you guys if you want those.**

 **LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! :D**

 **As for how I am...as with life, it's never easy and it seems to constantly be testing me. I'm writing again and in a much better place then when I last updated. You guys were so wonderfully supportive and I can't thank you enough. You may not think your words help but they do. I read every review, every PM (even if I didn't reply, I'm sorry I'm really bad at that) and it made me feel okay again. I'm not as happy as I used to be and there are bad days but I'm not heartbroken anymore. I even semi made up with the boy who had broken my heart. He has a girlfriend now and I don't feel jealous. I'm genuinely happy he is.**

 **I got a job I actually like and I'm still going to school (though juggling both is hard)**

 **I got a tattoo that I've always wanted and it looks amazing**

 **And I started an actual savings fund so when it comes time for me to really leave home (which hopefully is soon) I won't be struggling and having to run back to my parents for money.**

 **I'm doing okay you guys and your constant support has been amazing.**

 **I love all of you!**

 **Be sure to check out my newly updated story Smoke and Mirrors and let me know what your thoughts are on those Saudade potential chapters.**

 **-Katie**


End file.
